Une surprise bizarre
by Helianay
Summary: Une jeune adolescente va voir sa vie changer du tout au tout, sans trop comprendre ce qui lui arrive. Elle se retrouvera à Poudlard, une école de magie où il se produira des choses pour le moins étrange pour cette jeune fille et son entourage. J'ai écrit cette fic quand j'avais 15 ans, depuis je l'ai réécrite, et corrigée plusieurs fois, mais celle-ci est la version initiale.
1. Chapitre 1 : Rêve ou réalité ?

**Chapitre 1 : Rêve ou réalité ?**

C'était une journée magnifique. Une journée comme on les aime. Un soleil de juillet dardait ses rayons. Une légère brise soufflait.  
Une jeune fille traversait le parc, d'un pas bien assuré. L'herbe même subissait les assauts de l'insoutenable chaleur et y laissait sa souplesse et sa couleur. La jeune demoiselle marchait sur cette mer de soleil craquante sous ses pas. Les quelques arbres donnaient une impression de fraîcheur de par la couleur encore verte de leurs feuilles. Etant restée un peu trop longtemps au soleil, rêveuse, elle se dirigeait vers un banc libre qui se profilait à l'horizon. Elle s'y assit en attendant que son malaise passe. Une certaine fraîcheur emplissait son corps petit à petit. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, et plongea dans le noir.

Toujours les yeux fermés, plongée dans ses pensées, elle entendit soudainement des voix, des pas, des cris, … Elle ouvrit les yeux, et se retrouva au milieu d'une rue remplie de monde et fut surprise par l'endroit, se demandant ce qu'elle y faisait. Prise de nausées de par l'odeur, elle se demanda si elle était encore dans un de ces rêves dont on ne veut pas sortir… En effet, sa vie n'avait pas été simple. Elle avait vécu des choses difficiles pour un être de cet âge. Elle avait toujours été considérée comme une adulte, depuis ses 5 ans… sa mère lui confiait le moindre de ses soucis, malgré son jeune âge. Cette jeune fille s'était occupée seule de sa mère gravement malade durant ses années de collège. Et, durant ces quelques secondes d'absence elle avait prié le Seigneur, Dieu tout-puissant, Jésus, de vivre désormais une vie normale, comme une jeune adolescente, de pouvoir enfin rejoindre ses amis, s'amuser, rencontrer du monde, avoir le temps de sortir plus souvent… Vivre une vraie vie.

Elle avait dû s'endormir sur le banc, et se retrouvait là, au milieu d'une rue bondée, en plein jour. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait elle réfléchissait… elle ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit. Les vitrines, les symboles... l'architecture... rien ne ressemblait à ce qu'elle connaissait déjà. Elle fixa un bref instant le ciel d'un bleu étincelant...

Une main ferme la releva. Son cœur battait son plein, sursautant après cette frayeur, elle regarda la personne qui l'avait surprise ainsi. Cette personne avait les cheveux mi-longs noirs, gras… Il avait l'air d'un homme vieux avant l'âge, sévère. Mais qui était-ce ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions, et eut l'étrange impression de passer dans un tuyau de caoutchouc interminable, lui donnant encore plus envie de vomir le repas précédant sa balade.

Ils atterrirent sur un chemin de fer, l'homme la tira hors des rails et la ramena de force sur l'herbe brûlée. Il avait l'air impatient, elle non. La jeune fille ne savait pas où elle était, et continuait à avoir peur. Il lui ordonna de le suivre, elle n'avait vraisemblablement pas le choix. Elle se leva difficilement, ils se frayèrent un chemin parmi les ronces. N'osant pas parler, elle se contenta de le suivre, tremblante. Le paysage ne la rassurait pas du tout. Ils suivirent un long mur de pierres presque noires, où grimpaient du lierre mélangé à la glycine, et des vignes en tous genres. L'homme sortit un bout de parchemin et marmonna quelques paroles quasiment inaudibles, et un haut portail en fer noir apparut, venant de nulle part. Après quelques secondes, l'homme lui demanda d'avancer, pour qu'il puisse fermer le portail derrière elle. Cette dernière obtempéra et avança. Elle regarda la haute et imposante grille se fermer sur elle. Elle avait cette impression d'oppression lorsqu'on voit un piège se refermer sur soi. Pour la première fois, elle prit la parole.

- Où sommes-nous ?

- Quelque part miss, répondit l'homme froidement.

Elle le regarda un instant, ahurie par la réponse, puis ils se remirent en route. Les arbres envahissaient le terrain, ainsi que toutes sortes de plantes et de fleurs sauvages. Elle regarda autour d'elle, curieuse, mais l'étrange personnage avançait si rapidement qu'elle se rendit bien compte qu'il ne la laisserait jamais prendre le temps. Elle ne savait toujours pas où elle était, et la peur l'envahissait peu à peu. Elle essayait de se détendre en observant le paysage vert qui l'entourait. L'herbe était très haute, mais très verte, le vent la bousculait par-ci par-là, sur un rythme assez particulier. Des chants d'oiseaux parvinrent aux oreilles des deux personnes. L'homme sembla esquisser un bref sourire. Elle marchait près de lui, presque derrière lui, essayant de le suivre.

Le chemin se divisa en deux, ils prirent le chemin de gauche. Contrairement au second qui était bien aménagé, celui-ci était en terre et des ronces commençaient à dominer quelque peu le territoire, ainsi que de l'herbe et des fleurs… Un peu plus loin, la jeune fille remarqua un mur de pierres grises, ils le contournèrent et l'homme chercha ce qu'elle pensa être des clés dans son long manteau noir. Il sortit diverses choses de ses poches avant de pouvoir enfin ouvrir la petite porte en bois. Cette porte débutait directement sur des marches. La jeune fille fit une petite grimace, avant de, une fois encore, passer devant cet individu étrangement silencieux. Les marches furent difficiles à monter. Elle était essoufflée après une vingtaine de marches mais se força à continuer. De toute façon elle ne semblait pas avoir le choix ! Il la regardait de haut en bas, elle ne le supportait pas et lui avait d'ailleurs jeté un regard noir. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans un couloir assez lumineux. De grandes fenêtres imposantes sur le côté droit, et quelques mètres plus loin d'autres escaliers, eux plus grands. Toujours silencieux, l'homme passa devant et s'arrêta devant une statue. Celle-ci représentait un aigle impressionnant de part sa taille et son regard dirigé vers les deux arrivants.

Devant l'expression qui se dessinait sur le visage de la jeune fille, il demanda :

- Savez-vous où vous êtes ?

Elle le regarda un instant, il haussa le sourcil attendant une réponse. Se moquait-il d'elle ? Comment pouvait-elle savoir où elle était ? Il l'avait kidnappée et d'une manière qui lui redonna la nausée rien qu'en y pensant. Elle avala difficilement le relent de salive qui lui remontait.

- Pas vraiment, non.

Était-elle encore dans son rêve ou était-ce la réalité ? Tout en réfléchissant, elle monta les quelques marches derrière la statue. L'escalier en colimaçon n'était guère long. Ils arrivèrent devant une grande porte en bois de chêne avec des décorations en fer, en or et en argent qui s'entrelaçaient.

L'homme la poussa pour qu'elle avance en premier vers la porte. Il y frappa, et un « entrez » se fit entendre.

Le bureau était immense, l'entrée était remplie d'étagères avec des livres et énormément d'objets. La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle, scrutant chaque chose de sa place. Elle n'osait plus bouger, seuls ses yeux montraient sa surprise. La pièce ressemblait à un musée, où tout semblait fragile, même le sol. Figée, la jeune fille n'entendit pas les paroles que s'échangeaient l'homme et le propriétaire du bureau. En effet, l'homme l'ayant amené jusque là avait fermé la porte et s'était dirigé vers le bureau qui était à gauche de la salle, derrière une vitrine en verre, et à côté d'une immense fenêtre. La jeune fille jeta un rapide regard circulaire dans la pièce. Elle avait cette impression étrange que les tableaux qui représentaient tous des personnages, étaient vivants. Elle ferma les yeux. Cela ne pouvait être possible. C'était son imagination qui lui jouait un mauvais tour. Elle allait se réveiller. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Elle finit par s'arrêter sur les deux personnes présentes. Elle sentit quelques secondes plus tard quelque chose s'accrocher à son épaule. Sursautant, elle regarda ce qui lui avait fait peur.

Deux pattes noires munies de quatre « doigts » s'agrippaient fermement à son épaule. Les yeux marron de la jeune fille s'élevèrent alors vers le propriétaire de ces pattes. C'était un oiseau assez imposant, d'un rouge foncé et les ailes presque dorées. Les yeux de l'animal étaient profonds. Elle ne pu continuer sa contemplation plus longtemps.

- Approche, n'ai pas peur ! fit le deuxième homme.

Celui-ci parut encore plus âgé, il avait parlé sur un ton qui se voulait rassurant. L'autre venait de s'asseoir à une grande table de marbre où le propriétaire du bureau s'était déjà installé quelques minutes auparavant.

- Vous avez fait bon voyage ? demanda le plus vieux.

- Oui, je suis navré du retard, professeur, répondit l'autre. Mais je ne l'ai pas retrouvée tout de suite dans cette grande ville moldue, fit-il en grimaçant.

La jeune fille les regardaient, étrangement. Moldu ? Que signifiait ce mot… cela lui rappela vaguement quelque chose, mais son esprit était tellement embrouillé qu'elle avait du mal à réfléchir. Ne tenant plus debout, elle finit par s'avancer lentement vers un des fauteuils. L'homme âgé lui fit un signe de tête et elle s'assit. Ayant mal au dos après la marche qu'ils avaient faite, la station assise sembla la détendre un peu. Elle écouta les deux individus discuter, bien qu'elle ne comprenne pas tout. L'animal qui s'était perché sur son épaule y était toujours. Il était grand, mais elle ne sentait à peine son poids, ce qui la surprit. Elle leva doucement son autre main et tenta de caresser l'oiseau. Mais, celui-ci s'envola vers son maître, tout en dégageant une chaleur agréable dans la salle. Elle avait beau chercher dans ses souvenirs, elle ne reconnaissait pas cet oiseau. Son ancienne institutrice la réprimanderait certainement. Ce souvenir lui arracha un faible sourire.

- Bien, de toute façon, le plus important c'est qu'elle soit là maintenant, répondit le plus âgé, sur un ton qui mit fin à leur conversation.

- Sais-tu où tu te trouves ma grande ? demanda-t-il à la nouvelle venue en le regardant d'un regard si profond, qu'elle se senti immédiatement mal à l'aise.

- Eh bien… Pas vraiment, cet endroit me rappelle vaguement quelque chose, mais… répondit-elle, hésitante et essayant de soutenir le regard du vieil homme.

- En es-tu certaine ? En réfléchissant bien… ?

Cet endroit, ces personnes autour d'elle lui rappelaient vraiment quelque chose, mais elle se sentait épuisée. Elle essayait de réfléchir, mais en vain. Ses souvenirs étaient tellement flous qu'elle se souvenait à peine comment elle était arrivée jusqu'ici. Un des deux hommes lui versa de l'eau dans un verre, qu'elle regarda quelques secondes avant de se décider, méfiante. Elle finit par le boire, d'une traite. Une sensation de bien-être remplissait soudainement son corps. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle avait très soif. Cela devait faire environ trois heures qu'elle n'avait rien bu, et elle avait beaucoup marché au soleil.

- Réfléchis encore un peu, je suis certain que tu vas trouver… fit l'homme aux cheveux grisonnants avec un petit sourire. Veux-tu encore un peu à boire ?

- Oui, volontiers…

- Elle se tourna sur sa chaise, regardant la pièce, encore une fois.

- Alors ? s'impatienta celui qui l'avait ramenée dans ce bureau.

- Je crois savoir, mais… Je n'en suis pas sûre. Et je ne voudrais pas me tromper…

- Ici, personne ne se moquera de toi, même si tu dis la plus grosse bêtise du monde, ça je te le promets. Vas-y, dis-nous ce que tu penses…

- Le vieil homme avait-il lu dans les pensées de la jeune fille ? L'homme aux cheveux noirs la regardait intensément, et tapait ses doigts sur la table avec un certain rythme, qui s'approchait de l'énervement.

Elle eut une brève pensée pour sa mère… Comment allait-elle ?...

La jeune fille les regarda tous les deux, l'un après l'autre, en tournant la tête plusieurs fois. L'oiseau poussa un petit cri, comme pour l'encourager. Elle fixa son regard sur le vieil homme, et répondit…


	2. Chapitre 2 : Appréhensions

**Chapitre 2 : Appréhensions et Incompréhensions**

_La jeune fille les regarda tous les deux, l'un après l'autre, en tournant la tête plusieurs fois. L'oiseau poussa un petit cri, comme pour l'encourager. Elle fixa son regard sur le vieil homme, et répondit…_

- Cet endroit me rappelle… des livres que j'ai lus, marmonna-t-elle.

- Oui, je n'en doute pas, lança sèchement l'autre homme visiblement agacé.

- Je… pense que… non, je n'en sais rien, …

- Tu as peur que ça soit encore un de tes rêves ? fit le vieil homme.

- Comment vous s… ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu auras plus d'une occasion pour te rendre compte que non.

- Comment ça ? Est-ce que tout existe vraiment ?

- Oui, aussi bien le bon côté que le mauvais. Je dois d'ailleurs te prévenir que ces livres ne disaient pas réellement la réalité. Ici, personne ne connaît ces livres, quand le Ministère a découvert ces fuites, il a envoyé des oubliators mais cela n'était pas suffisant au vue de l'ampleur que ça a prit. Nous ne savons pas comment l'auteur a pu « deviner » ces choses et les écrire, elle a sûrement un don de voyance. Le Ministère s'en charge depuis deux mois, essayant en vain de comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Bref, je voulais te prévenir que tout n'est pas comme dans les livres. Je les ais lus il y a un mois, les six, vu que le septième est très difficile à se procurer, encore plus que les autres qui sont déjà interdits dans le monde de la magie.

- Le monde de quoi ?

- La Magie. Tu es à Poudlard.

La jeune fille regarda le fond de la pièce, et arrêta son regard sur l'oiseau qui était maintenant perché dans sa cage. Etait-ce donc réel ? Véritablement réel ? Elle n'en revenait pas. Poudlard… ?!

- Tu verras que le château, les personnes qui y sont, ne sont pas exactement comme ils sont décrits dans les livres, même si il y a une certaine vérité. Harry est en deuxième année. Nous verrons si tu es capable d'être dans la même classe.

- Est-ce que… Tous ces rêves que j'ai fait à propos de… demanda timidement la jeune fille, avant d'être coupée par l'homme aux cheveux gras.

- Effectivement ! J'ai utilisé des sortilèges provenant d'une branche de la magie noire pour te prévenir à travers tes rêves… Pour que tu ne sois pas trop choquée…

Elle avait fait plusieurs rêves où, en effet, elle se trouvait confrontée aux mêmes problèmes que le trio si connu du livre, et elle se battait aussi contre Lui. Ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'était que la Paix envahisse le monde. Seraient-ils aussi sympathique ?

- Oui, Severus l'a bien fait, contre mon gré d'ailleurs ! Mais bon, passons, rajouta-t-il en souriant. Sinon, pour mettre fin aux multiples questions qui te traversent l'esprit à cet instant, oui, je suis bien Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de cette école, qui est, comme tu le sais, Poudlard.

_Severus ? Severus Rogue ?_ se dit-elle. _J'aurais dû le reconnaitre… Et Dumbledore…_

- As-tu quelques questions pour ce soir ? questionna le dénommé Severus.

- Pourquoi se mettait-il soudainement à la tutoyer ? Son cerveau recommençait un peu à fonctionner, elle réfléchit un bref instant.

- Euh… oui, une en particulier, mais bon... comment se fait-il que je vous comprenne ? Je ne parle pas anglais… Je suis, même, la plus nulle de ma classe dans cette matière… Je ne comprends pas…

- Tout d'abord, personne n'est nul ! Ensuite, pour répondre à ta question, la magie en est la cause ! Quand tu étais petite, tu vivais encore avec tes vrais parents. Donc, en quelque sorte, tu as toujours été attachée à cette langue. Le fait que tu ne sois pas bonne en cette matière est certainement la conséquence d'un sortilège que nous avons dû pratiquer sur toi, qui ne fait action que quand tu es dans le monde du côté moldu, jusqu'à ce que ce sortilège te soit enlevé.

- Quels sortilèges ? demanda-t-elle.

Un silence se fit, puis il s'adressa à l'homme vieux avant l'âge.

- Bien, allez chercher le professeur McGonagall s'il vous plaît, il se fait tard, et nous sommes tous fatigués.

- Très bien, je reviens.

La jeune fille se leva du fauteuil, et s'approcha de la seconde fenêtre qu'elle venait d'apercevoir sur la droite.

- Pour les sortilèges, je t'expliquerai plus tard. Il est tard, et tu es un peu trop fatiguée à mon goût. Tu as d'autres questions plus simples auxquelles je pourrais répondre ? lui demanda le propriétaire du bureau.

- Pas spécialement… Effectivement je ne suis pas en forme… lui répondit-elle en baillant.

- Oui, je comprends, tu reviendras demain après-midi quand tu seras bien en forme, d'accord ? La rentrée aura lieu dans 3 jours, en comptant aujourd'hui.

- La rentrée ? Mais… on est en juillet ! Et, pourquoi fait-il encore jour tandis qu'il est 23h à ma montre ?

- Je croyais que tu étais trop fatiguée… lui répondit-il sur un ton qui se voulait moqueur. Bien, je te passerai certains détails, on en reparlera demain. Mais nous sommes bien fin août, en fin d'après-midi. Nous avons fait des pieds et des mains, à l'aide de sortilèges très puissants, pour te retrouver, ce qui a mis beaucoup de temps, et t'a peut-être décalée. Et je dois aussi te prévenir que demain tu n'auras plus cette apparence…

- En août ? Et… Et pourquoi je n'aurais plus la même apparence ? essaya-t-elle de demander le plus poliment possible.

Le front appuyé contre les vitraux, elle attendait une réponse. La panique montait en elle. Toutes ces questions sans réponses… Elle commençait à s'énerver, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait là, elle n'osait pas y croire, mais cela avait l'air si réel…

- Eh bien, tu dois te douter, de part les différents rêves, mais assez répétitifs, que tu as fait, que le professeur Dumbledore, Rogue et moi-même avons dû, pour te protéger, te faire subir plusieurs sortilèges pour que tu ressembles aux parents que nous t'avions choisi. Répondit une voix de femme.

La jeune fille se retourna vivement, risquant de se cogner au mur de pierre, et vit la nouvelle arrivante qui avait l'air très âgée. C'était elle, le professeur McGonagall, suivie de près par ce Severus. Elle n'eut pas le temps de rassembler ses esprits pour bien comprendre ce que la personne venait de dire que le professeur Dumbledore compléta :

- En effet, et maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis, j'imagine que tu sais qui sont ces personnes ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Je pense… Vous, dit-elle en adressant un bref regard vers la vieille femme, vous êtes le professeur McGonagall… Professeur de métamorphose et directrice de la maison Gryffondor ?

Celle-ci lui sourit de façon brève en tant qu'affirmation. Puis, se retournant vers le dénommé Severus :

- Vous êtes sûrement Severus Rogue, enfin, le professeur Rogue, rectifia-t-elle rapidement, professeur de Potions… et directeur de la maison Serpentard, ajouta-t-elle en grimaçant.

- Exact, mais je serai aussi ton professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, annonça-t-il.

Pourquoi la tutoyait-il ? Décidément, elle ne comprenait quasiment rien… De plus, il avait l'ai un peu plus sympathique que lors du trajet jusqu'au château. Mais comment un homme tel que lui pouvait lui paraitre sympathique ? Ce n'était pas le sentiment qui apparaissait lors de la lecture des livres.

Le directeur de l'école leva un bout de bois qui était sûrement une baguette magique, et l'agita vers la porte. On put entendre un cliquetis, comme si la serrure s'était fermée toute seule… La jeune fille regarda Dumbledore d'un regard interrogatif, et ce dernier sourit, puis la rassura.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Les sortilèges que tu as subis quand tu n'étais encore qu'un bébé, sont très complexes, mais il suffit d'un seul contre sort. Si tu as bien lu les livres « Harry Potter », j'imagine que tu le connais ?

- Finite Incantatem ? Répondit-elle sans réfléchir, le cerveau encore embrouillé de tout ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

- En effet. Bien, tu vas t'allonger par terre, si cela ne te dérange pas. Je vais mettre un drap sur toi, histoire que tu ne te retrouves pas nue si jamais ta transformation cause de petits soucis… Aller, vas-y, n'aie pas peur.

Puis, d'un coup de baguette, il fit atterrir une sorte de matelas par terre, ainsi qu'un drap. La jeune fille s'y allongea, méfiante et ne sachant ce qui allait se passer. Dumbledore mit un drap sur elle, ce qui la plongea dans le noir, subitement…


	3. Chapitre 3 : Etre différent

**Chapitre 3 : Etre différent…**

_Puis, d'un coup de baguette, il fit atterrir une sorte de matelas par terre, ainsi qu'un drap. La jeune fille s'y allongea, méfiante et ne sachant ce qui allait se passer. Dumbledore mit un drap sur elle, ce qui la plongea dans le noir, subitement…_

Ce fut tout doucement qu'elle se réveilla. Ce qui lui sembla être deux minutes plus tard, fut apparemment plus long… Elle avait l'impression d'être dans le noir, une couverture épaisse lui recouvrait les yeux… Que se passait-il ?

Elle essaya de se relever, ses jambes étaient en compote, et elle était de plus en plus fatiguée. Elle s'agita pour retirer la masse noire qui lui cachait le visage, sans y parvenir. C'est alors qu'une main douce passa sur son visage, lui enlevant cette chose noire. Le propriétaire de cette main lui parla doucement.

- Chuuuut, vas-y, lève-toi doucement, doucement ma chérie… Tu vas bien ?

Elle força un peu sur ses yeux, histoire de voir qui lui parlait ainsi. Etait-elle réveillée ? Son rêve était terminé, ou… Elle vit, devant elle, un homme grand, mince aux cheveux noirs… C'était Rogue. Depuis quand parlait-il ainsi ? Si sympathiquement ? Et si attentionné ? Est-ce que les livres mentaient sur sa froideur et sa sévérité ? Rogue l'interrompit dans ses réflexions.

- Je sais que je vais être direct, mais je n'aime pas les secrets, enfin, je veux dire que je ne veux pas que celui-ci dure. Le professeur McGonagall qui était là tout à l'heure, est en réalité ta mère, le professeur Dumbledore est ton parrain, et moi … je suis ton père.

Ce discours lui fit l'effet d'un seau d'eau froide. Ce n'était donc pas un rêve ou alors… Rogue, être son père ? Non ! Jamais ! C'est un cauchemar, elle allait forcément se réveiller. Mais il avait l'air si gentil… Pourquoi ? Elle remarqua que le professeur Dumbledore était encore là et qu'il la regardait.

- Mais, dit-elle abasourdie, McGonagall est bien plus âgée que vous non ?

- Oui, de 34 ans, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Tu comprendras plus tard.

- Mais…

- Tiens, mets cette blouse, fit Dumbledore en lui tendant une tunique blanche. Ça va aller ?

- Oui… ça va… répondit-elle évasivement.

Sa voix lui semblait étrange, mais son mal de tête fut tellement vif qu'elle préféra remettre ses réflexions à plus tard.

- Severus, prenez-la avec vous dans vos appartements, je pense que ce serait mieux, pour les premières nuits en tout cas… Demain, on répartira cette jeune fille, venez vers 14h.

- Répartir ? répéta la jeune fille.

- Oui ! Allez, filez ! Et dormez bien !

- Répartir… Comme dans les livres ? bégaya-t-elle.

- A demain, répondit Dumbledore, d'un ton ferme.

Elle s'était levée difficilement du matelas, et suivit Rogue jusqu'à la porte. Il avait posé sa main sur son épaule, pour pouvoir la rattraper si elle faisait une chute. Durant le trajet jusqu'à ses appartements, qui d'ailleurs fut long, il lui décrivait toutes les salles qu'ils croisaient mais se rendit compte que sa fille nouvellement retrouvée ne se sentait vraiment pas bien et finit par la porter jusque chez lui. Il la posa sur un lit douillet, à moitié endormie.

Le lendemain, le soleil éblouissant la réveilla. Elle vit Severus Rogue qui s'affairait à préparer le déjeuner et remarqua que ce qu'elle avait prit pour un lit, était en fait un canapé ! Mais tout à fait confortable. Son mal de tête avait disparu, ainsi que ses maux de dos… Elle retira la couverture qui était sur elle pour la mettre sur ses épaules et s'assis sur le rebord. Elle avait toujours le morceau de tissu que lui avait donné Dumbledore pour s'habiller. Rogue se rapprocha de sa fille en lui donnant un petit plateau avec un petit déjeuner plutôt copieux, puis s'assit dans le fauteuil.

- Alors, tu as bien dormi ? Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, je te montrerai ta chambre tout à l'heure. Nous irons aussi sur le Chemin de Traverse pour t'acheter des vêtements, et tes fournitures scolaires.

- D'accord monsieur, mais comment je vais y aller…

Un sourire apparut sur son visage. Elle fut surprise, mais ne dit rien.

- Premièrement, ne m'appelle pas monsieur ! Mais papa ou père. Et je te laisse décider si tu veux me tutoyer ou me vouvoyer. En fait, je n'aime pas trop le vouvoiement… Pour ce qui est du Chemin de Traverse, ne t'inquiète pas, le professeur Dumbledore m'a passé une des robes de sorcier qu'il garde toujours en réserve à l'infirmerie au cas où. Elle t'ira à merveille. Aller, mange, ça va te faire du bien.

Elle le regarda un instant, puis se mit à manger doucement. Il lui avait préparé des toasts, du bacon et du jus d'orange. Elle n'avait pas vraiment faim. Les questions auxquelles elle n'avait pas pu réfléchir la veille lui revinrent en mémoire.

Rogue la regardait, sa fille avait le regard dans le vide. Il se releva et tandis une tasse de chocolat chaud à sa future élève…

Le petit-déjeuner terminé, Rogue montra la chambre à sa fille. Ils montèrent un escalier en spirale, avant d'arriver dans un couloir étroit où se trouvaient deux portes. La première sembla être celle destinée pour elle. Il la fit entrer. La jeune fille était assez stressée, elle pensait à leur sortie en dehors du château, … mais aussi à ses amis qui commençaient à lui manquer. Toutes ces émotions commençaient à se mélanger et faire un cocktail de pensées qui la rendit triste…

Le professeur de Potions laissa passer sa fille, qui, essayant de chasser ses pensées de son esprit, marcha doucement vers le centre de la pièce. C'était immense, les murs étaient de pierres, les rideaux rouges et or, le sol était couvert de tapis vert émeraude, tandis que le lit était recouvert d'une couverture verte en velours, un peu plus foncée que les tapis. Des poufs rouges, verts, noirs et blancs étaient disposés un peu partout, et une table en bois se trouvait au milieu de la pièce. Il y avait deux marches au bout de l'immense pièce. Elle s'y dirigea, tandis que son père sortit discrètement de ce qui semblait être dorénavant le territoire de sa fille.

En haut de ces deux marches, sur la gauche, se trouvait une petite porte. Elle tourna la poignée de celle-ci et y entra. Elle était très grande, avec un grand bain de forme carrée, d'un lavabo, d'une douche, et de toilettes. Elle était émerveillée. La pièce était pourvue de plusieurs placards comme dans la pièce principale. Elle trouvait ces deux pièces magnifiques.

Elle s'approcha d'une grande glace, et eut soudain un mouvement de recul, effrayée par ce qu'elle venait de voir.

- J'ai… j'avais oublié… se dit-elle à elle-même, comme pour se rassurer. Il est vrai que Dumbledore l'avait prévenue !

Elle s'avança à nouveau, en respirant profondément, et découvrit sa nouvelle apparence. L'épaisse couverture noire qui recouvrait ses yeux la veille n'était en fait que ses cheveux… à l'époque, blonds foncés – châtains clairs, maintenant ils étaient d'un châtain foncé pour ne pas dire presque noir. Ses yeux, marrons vert avec un liseré bleu, étaient maintenant d'un vert pétillant. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir perdu quelques centimètres en une nuit… Elle n'avait plus de lunettes. Au bout d'une bonne dizaine de minutes d'observation, elle se retourna et vit un jean bleu et une chemise blanche sur une chaise à côté de la baignoire.

Elle décida de prendre un bain, et se redécouvrit entièrement avec une sensation étrange. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, elle se sécha et s'habilla. Elle se regarda encore une fois dans la glace, et essaya de se coiffer.

Elle se sentit seule, et espérait se trouver des amis de son âge, qu'elle pourrait considérer comme des frères et sœurs… Elle se trouvait très jeune dans le miroir pour quelqu'un de 17 ans.

Elle se décida enfin à descendre, mais son père l'attendait déjà dans le couloir des escaliers.

- Tu viens ? lui demanda Rogue. Nous devons aller voir Dumbledore.

- Il est déjà 14h ?

- Oui, déjà. Allez, je t'attends en bas !

- Ok, j'arrive.

Elle dévala les marches après avoir fermé sa chambre. Elle trébucha avant la dernière marche et se retrouva dans les bras de son père. Il la prit par les épaules et lui fit un sourire, ce qui la surprit fortement. Il avait l'air si gentil ! Elle n'avait encore jamais serré dans ses bras quelqu'un de sa famille, et encore moins ses parents… Mais avec lui, cela semblait être différent, elle avait comme une impression d'être en sécurité. Pourtant, tout le monde le craignait… Enfin, dans les livres… Il prit sa main, puis ferma la porte de l'appartement. Elle le suivit jusqu'au bureau du directeur, un peu anxieuse.

- Tiens, pour une fois vous êtes en avance Severus ! dit le directeur avec un grand sourire dès qu'ils furent assis autour de son bureau.

- Bien, Eloïse, mets ce Choixpeau sur ta tête s'il te plaît.

- Eloïse ? fit la jeune fille, étonnée.

- Ah, oui, fit Rogue. Tu t'appelles Eloïse Helianay Rogue… Je pensais te l'avoir dit, non ?

- Non… Ou du moins je ne m'en souviens pas…

- D'accord, fit le directeur. D'ailleurs, vu que ton père a oublié de te mentionner ton prénom, j'imagine qu'il ne t'a pas non plus annoncé ton âge… Tu as onze ans, ce sont les sortilèges qui t'ont donné un âge plus avancé, et cela a été très compliqué et je ne peux pas te l'expliquer pour le moment. Bien, mets le Choixpeau maintenant.

- 11 Ans ? Mais j'en avais 17, gémit-elle.

Elle prit le Choixpeau et le mit sur sa tête. Le silence se fit, l'oiseau de Dumbledore commença à chanter doucement, une mélodie très belle, pendant quelques minutes. Il s'arrêta dès que le Choixpeau se mit à marmonner.

- GRYFFONDOR ! s'écria-t-il.

Elle fut si heureuse qu'elle ne put se retenir de sauter au coup du directeur, gardant le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Elle ne souhaitait, en aucun cas être à Serpentard, bien que le directeur de cette maison soit son père. Aussitôt, à cette pensée, elle se rassit sagement. Au fond d'elle, elle était heureuse. Mais elle ne voulait pas que Rogue soit contrarié par sa joie qu'elle avait du mal à dissimuler.

- Bien ! annonça le directeur, la directrice de ta maison sera Minerva McGonagall, ne t'inquiète pas si elle est assez sèche avec toi, c'est sa nature, et depuis qu'il est question que tu reviennes, disons qu'elle n'est pas très rassurée…

°Oo oO°_°Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooO°

_Comment va faire Eloise pour s'habituer à avoir 6 ans de moins ? Va-t-elle tout de même se lier d'amitié avec des élèves ? A voir dans les prochains chapitres... ;)_


	4. Chapitre 4 : Le Chemin de Traverse

**Chapitre 4 : Le Chemin de Traverse**

°oOo°

_- Bien ! annonça le directeur, la directrice de ta maison sera Minerva McGonagall, ne t'inquiète pas si elle est assez sèche avec toi, c'est sa nature, et depuis qu'il est question que tu reviennes, disons qu'elle n'est pas très rassurée…_

°oOo°

Devant le regard interrogatif d'Eloïse, il s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Mais ne t'inquiète pas, son comportement changera d'ici peu. Bon, je pense que vous allez aller sur le Chemin de Traverse ? Tiens, voilà pour toi, 50 gallions. Tu en disposeras comme tu le voudras ! Achète-toi ce que tu désires.

- Oh, mais… Merci ! Mais il ne fallait pas… répondit-elle, timidement, mais contente de ce cadeau.

- Allez, on y va ! lança son père. On a du travail ! Merci Albus.

- De rien, soyez prudents !

Ils descendirent les marches, et Eloïse regarda l'aigle pivoter avant de descendre les grands escaliers rejoignant le Hall avec son père. Ils allèrent ensuite vers le portail. La jeune fille pu découvrir quelques endroits du Parc, et de l'entrée du Château, ainsi que la façade. Elle trouvait cela vraiment beau.

- Alors, tu es contente d'être à Gryffondor ?

- Oui, mais… J'espère que vous n'êtes euh, que tu n'es pas vexé…

- Mais non, tu sais, je pense que c'est mieux pour toi, tu risques moins de problèmes…

- Mais pourquoi tout le monde a l'air de s'inquiéter de ma sécurité ?

- Eh bien, tu as lu les livres, non ? Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom n'est pas au courant de ton existence, et s'il l'était, il chercherait à te tuer, bien qu'il ait déjà du mal avec Potter !

- Il chercherait à me tuer ? Mais… dit-elle paniquée.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ici, à Poudlard, tu es en sécurité, il n'y a pas meilleur endroit ! C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que nous allons tout d'abord t'acheter une baguette magique.

- Très bien… papa.

Elle se rendit compte, sur cette dernière phrase, combien il était difficile de l'appeler « papa ». Il aurait pu être un peu plus doux en ce qui concernait le fait que quelqu'un essayerai certainement, un jour, de la tuer.

Ils arrivèrent donc devant une boutique à l'air miteux. Elle entra seule dans la boutique. Il faisait très sombre, ce qui ne la rassurait pas pour un sou. Des étagères étaient remplies de boites diverses qui contenaient sûrement des baguettes magiques. Elle s'approcha précautionneusement du comptoir quand soudain un bruit sourd survint d'une échelle sur roues. Un vieux sorcier s'approcha si près d'elle qu'il la touchait presque.

- Bonjour monsieur, dit-elle d'une voix pas très rassurée.

- Bonjour... Si je ne vous avais pas bien regardé, j'aurais cru voir Severus Rogue entrer dans cette boutique ! Vous lui ressemblez étrangement... Enfin bref, que veux-tu ma grande ?

- Euh… Je voudrais…

- Une baguette magique bien sûr ! Où avais-je la tête !

Il fouilla rapidement dans une des multiples étagères, et en sorti une.

- Tenez, essayez celle-ci!

Elle l'agita précautionneusement et entendit une fenêtre exploser, puis rendit aussi vite la baguette au vendeur.

- Oh, non, pas celle-là ! fit-elle, paniquée d'avoir causé des dégâts à la boutique.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai l'habitude de pareilles mésaventures chez les sorciers débutants ! dit-il en sortant sa baguette et criant un « reparo ». La fenêtre se répara d'un coup et était à nouveau comme avant. Toujours aussi sale et sinistre.

- Tenez, celle-ci, ça devrait...

Un vent frais sembla envahir la future élève de Poudlard. La baguette laissa échapper des étincelles bleues, rouges et vertes.

- Je pense que celle-ci vous convient ! C'est une baguette très rare, elle contient deux plumes de phénix et un poil de licorne. Cela vous fera 21 Gallions.

Eloïse fouilla dans ses poches pour prendre l'argent qu'avait donné son père pour la baguette, et regarda les pièces, totalement perdue. N'ayant jamais vu cet argent auparavant, elle déposa les pièces sur le comptoir, et laissa le vendeur calculer et prendre le montant exact.

Après avoir récupéré le reste de la monnaie, elle sortit rapidement de cette sinistre boutique qui sentait le renfermé, afin de rejoindre Rogue.

Ils allèrent dans diverses boutiques. Rogue amena sa fille chez Mme Guipure, pour les vêtements et la jeune fille pu choisir les vêtements qu'elle souhaitait, mis à part les uniformes pour les cours. Elle prit une belle robe verte foncée avec des fleurs en or et argent, qui se fermait avec des rubans d'un rouge vif. Elle prit également deux pantalons noirs à sa taille et deux jeans, puis quelques T-shirts et des pulls pour l'hiver qui allait arriver. Tout cela sous le regard attentif du professeur de Potions qui observait et donnait des conseils à sa fille.

Après avoir fait le tour des diverses boutiques, Rogue décida d'aller à l'animalerie magique. Il prit d'office un hibou pour Eloïse, bien qu'elle regardait les chats attentivement. Rogue craqua et prit aussi un des chats, bien qu'à Poudlard, un seul animal par élève était accepté. Il conseilla tout de même à Eloïse de prendre Fumseck si elle avait un message important à transmettre. C'est là qu'elle apprit qu'elle avait la permission du directeur d'utiliser le magnifique oiseau. Au moment où elle s'apprêta à lui en demander la raison, une personne accrocha son père.

- Tiens, tiens, mais voilà Severus ! Tu as l'air de bien t'amuser ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres va être jaloux !

- Bonjour Lucius, répondit-il froidement.

« _Aïe_ » se dit Eloïse « _si c'est Lucius Malefoy, je le tue !_ »

- Tu me présentes cette jolie demoiselle ?

- Désolé, mais je n'ai pas le temps, j'ai du travail à faire, autrement dit, une mission pour Dumbledore…

- Ah, oui… Le petit toutou va aider son grand protecteur ! Ca va faire des jaloux Sevy !

Eloïse s'avança brusquement vers ce Lucius, mais son père lui écrasa le pied et lui lança un regard noir, et qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait de sa réaction. La jeune fille baissa les yeux.

- Désolé de te décevoir, mais je ne te laisserai pas ma place auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres, je te rappelle que c'est sous ses ordres que je fais ça ! continua-t-il en baissant de plus en plus la voix.

- Ok, ne te vexe pas ! Bon, je dois aussi y aller ! Dis bonjour à mon fils de ma part !

- Bien entendu, je n'y manquerai pas !

Et ils se séparèrent.

- C'était Lucius Malefoy ? demanda Eloïse après un long silence.

- Oui, en effet. J'aurais d'ailleurs aimé que tu te retiennes de cette réaction assez prématurée !

- Je suis désolée… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne peux pas le voir en peinture…

Décidant qu'il était déjà tard, Rogue ramena sa fille au Collège. Le chemin parut plus long qu'à l'aller de part les nombreux sacs qu'ils devaient porter. Ce fut le professeur Dumbledore qui leur ouvrit.

- Alors, ça s'est bien passé ? Ça tombe bien que vous soyez revenus, je voudrais parler seul à seul avec votre fille si ça ne vous dérange pas Severus ?

- Non, bien sûr, je vais superviser les elfes pour la salle des Serpentard pour la rentrée.

- Très bien, suis-moi, fit le directeur à la nouvelle élève.

Elle prit donc la direction du bureau du directeur, tandis que son père se dirigea vers les sous-sols.

°oOoo°


	5. Chapitre 5 : Questionnements

**Chapitre 5 : Questionnements**

°oOo°

_Elle prit donc la direction du bureau du directeur, tandis que son père se dirigea vers les sous-sols._

°oOo°

Dumbledore donna le mot de passe à l'aigle protégeant son bureau, puis monta après Eloïse. Cette dernière attendit d'être invitée à s'asseoir, tout en regardant les étagères où des objets étaient comme collectionnés. Certains représentaient des animaux et étaient en verre, d'autres étaient des pierres de toutes les couleurs…

- Bien, assieds-toi, demanda le directeur. Je voudrais savoir si tu as des questions à poser après cette petite journée que tu as passée dans le monde de la magie.

- Oh, oui, j'en ai plusieurs !

- Eh bien, vas-y, commençons !

- Je voulais savoir… Alors, en fait, est-ce que Harry Potter existe vraiment ?

- Oui, lui répondit-il en souriant. Il existe. Presque tous les personnages dans les livres que tu as lus, existent. Le caractère de Harry est presque exactement le même que dans les livres, ainsi que Miss Granger. Mr Weasley par contre est un peu moins timide.

- D'accord, et… Alors cette école comprend bien quatre maisons ? Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard ?

- Oui, en effet. Et pour te devancer dans tes questions, le directeur de Serpentard est bien le professeur Rogue. J'ai d'ailleurs prêté les six livres que j'ai pu trouver à ton père, pour qu'il comprenne un peu mon plan. Ils sont en sécurité, mais si tu veux t'y re-plonger, n'hésite pas à me les demander.

- Je serai en première année, c'est ça ?

- Non, en deuxième, comme le trio, comme tu le dis si bien.

- Mais, je n'ai pas les compétences ! Je ne vais pas y arriver ! Et… j'ai 17 ans…

- Non Eloïse. Je t'ai déjà expliqué que les sortilèges que nous t'avons fait subir ont faussé ton âge. Tu as onze ans. Soit un an de moins que Harry, Ron et Hermione. Et bien sûr que si, tu y arriveras. Tu es assez grande dans ta tête pour savoir comment travailler, et je suis certain que tu vas beaucoup apprendre en matière de magie. Aie confiance.

- Mais onze ans… J'avais pourtant 17 ans…

- Et nous sommes toujours la même année que quand on est venu te chercher.

- D'accord monsieur. Et… Le trio n'a pas lu les livres ?

- Non ! Si tu sens que c'est nécessaire, tu pourras. Mais pas pour le moment. Pour le septième livre, peux-tu me dire en quoi consiste la fin ?

- Euh… le tome 7 est très compliqué, et difficile à lire… J'ai un exemplaire dans ma chambre si vous voulez… enfin, pas ici…

- Très bien, je ferai le nécessaire pour récupérer tes affaires, ne t'en fais pas. D'ailleurs, tout à l'heure je t'ai très rapidement donné ton identité, et j'aimerais revenir sur ce sujet. Tu vas donc changer de prénom. Tu sais depuis tout à l'heure que, tu t'appelles Eloïse. Comme te l'a dit hier Minerva, nous avons tout fait pour que tes « parents » te croient réellement être leur enfant, si bien qu'ils t'ont eux-mêmes donné un prénom. Mais tu avais déjà une autre identité… Celle qui sera la seule dorénavant. Tu as donc deux prénoms : Eloïse, et le second : Helianay et ton nom de famille, est Rogue.

Le silence se fit pendant un moment qui sembla interminable. La jeune fille, tout en pesant bien les paroles du directeur, regardait l'oiseau rouge et or qui s'était perché sur son épaule. Maintenant qu'elle n'était plus fatiguée, elle savait exactement quelle sorte d'oiseau c'était… Mais ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, c'était pourquoi il était venu vers elle, comme s'il la connaissait depuis toujours tandis qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Le directeur sembla lire dans ses pensées.

- Tu te demandes pourquoi Fumseck est venu vers toi hier soir ? Eh bien, enchaîna-t-il sans attendre sa réponse, cet oiseau, que tu sais sûrement être un phénix, est le mien et te connait depuis que tu es née… Eh, mais j'y pense, tu ne te souviens pas de ce que je t'ai dis le premier soir ?

- Je ne me souviens pas de quoi ? demanda-t-elle, timidement.

- Je suis ton parrain.

« Fille de Rogue et McGonagall, et filleule de Dumbledore ? Mais, que va-t-il encore me tomber dessus ? Et en plus, j'ai six ans de moins… pffff » se dit-elle…

Elle ne savait pas encore si être la fille de Rogue était une malédiction ou une bénédiction, et en plus, le Directeur de l'école venait de lui dire qu'il était son parrain… Elle espéra en elle-même qu'il n'y ait plus de nouvelles de ce type. Etre la filleule de Dumbledore n'était pas si mal en soi, mais… C'était le directeur !

Il était dix-neuf heures quand le directeur de Serpentard rejoignit Dumbledore et Eloïse dans le bureau directorial, où ils se préparèrent à descendre dans la Grande Salle.

En effet, l'heure du dîner était arrivée et Eloïse n'avait pas vu les minutes passer. Elle avait tellement mangé de bonbons au citron qu'elle en avait perdu l'appétit.

Beaucoup de personnes étaient déjà présentes dans la Grande Salle. La rentrée n'ayant pas encore eu lieue, Eloïse eut la possibilité de s'asseoir avec les professeurs. Elle s'assit aux côtés de son père sur la gauche, et sa mère sur sa droite. Celle-ci ne lui adressa d'ailleurs aucun signe de tête ne serait-ce que pour dire bonjour… La jeune fille, ne voulant pas s'attirer d'ennuis, ne préféra pas relever bien qu'elle en avait vraiment envie. Eloïse fit tout de même un « bonjour » général à la Grande Salle, et s'assit à sa place. Elle vit une dame qui semblait assez jeune, les cheveux emmêlés, châtains et avec de grandes lunettes qui ne lui allaient pas du tout, et regardait étrangement la nouvelle arrivante. Cela devait être Trelawney, elle se mit à discuter avec le professeur… Lupin ? Dumbledore s'assit aux côtés de Rogue. Eloïse regardait Lupin avec attention. Elle se souvenait fort bien du tome II des livres. Et Lupin n'apparaissait qu'au tome suivant. Alors comment se faisait-il qu'il soit présent ?

Eloïse trouva le repas délicieux, il y avait toutes sortes de choses à manger qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore. Elle mangea à sa faim, écoutant quelques conversations, mais n'y participant pas. Ils parlaient presque tous de la rentrée, de leurs programmes de cours, … Elle, elle n'avait qu'une question qui trottait sans fin dans sa tête. Elle regarda pour la énième fois le professeur Lupin. L'heure du coucher approcha, des professeurs étaient déjà partis dans leurs appartements. Eloïse demanda la permission de marcher un peu dans la salle, pour se dégourdir les jambes, son père lui accorda la permission.

Elle se leva, souriante, et marcha un peu. La Grande Salle était à peu près comme elle l'avait imaginée, un peu plus large tout de même. Elle regarda un peu les quelques tableaux qui étaient accrochés sur les murs de pierre. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers un coin de la Salle, paraissant plus tranquille, et s'assit sur les quelques marches qui montaient vers la véritable table des professeurs. Un des professeurs se leva de table, et se dirigea vers la fille du professeur de Potions.

- Bonjour Eloïse, comment vas-tu ? Je ne me suis pas présenté, excuse-moi, je suis le professeur Lupin.

- Bonsoir professeur, répondit-elle en lui serrant la main.

- Belle soirée, n'est-ce pas ? lui dit-il en regardant le plafond.

Elle le regarda à son tour, comment n'avait-elle pas pu le regarder auparavant ? Il était recouvert d'étoiles, et des étoiles filantes passaient de temps en temps. C'était… Splendide !

- Oui, c'est magnifique, répondit la jeune fille d'un ton rêveur.

- Alors, ce château te plaît ? lui demanda-t-il, sur le ton de la conversation.

- Oui, c'est très grand !

- C'est vrai, mais détrompe-toi, demain, il te semblera d'un coup moins grand… Avec les élèves qui vont arriver !

- Oui… certainement… Professeur ?

- Oui ?

- Si, si vous êtes là, c'est que euh… Harry doit être en… 3ème année ?

Le professeur lui sourit, puis s'expliqua :

- Non, il est seulement en 2ème année. Le professeur Dumbledore va faire libérer Black, grâce à ce fichu rat…

**- **Pettigrow va aller en prison alors ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas ! Et tout ça grâce à toi !

- Comment ça ?

- Eh bien, sans toi, le directeur n'aurait jamais lu les livres… Et il a donc eu l'idée de convoquer cette année, Ronald Weasley, avec son « croûtard »… Harry n'est bien sûr pas au courant, et autant te dire que… qu'on compte sur toi pour nous aider… Et je dois encore te dire qu'il vaut mieux ne pas parler des livres ici. Tu as de la chance que je sois au courant, mais n'en parle pas aux autres professeurs à par Dumbledore, ton père et moi. D'accord ?

- Oui professeur, excusez-moi… fit Eloïse, se sentant stupide d'avoir fait une telle erreur !

Les autres ne connaissaient pas l'existence des livres, Dumbledore le lui avait dit ! Elle eut de la chance, mais elle se jura de ne plus faire la même erreur.

°oOoo°


	6. Chapitre 6 : Veille de la rentrée

**Chapitre 6 : Veille de la rentrée**

°oOo°

_Les autres ne connaissaient pas l'existence des livres, Dumbledore le lui avait dit ! Elle eut de la chance, mais elle se jura de ne plus faire la même erreur._

°oOo°

La fin de la soirée avança très vite. Lupin retourna à la table où quelques professeurs étaient restés afin de discuter encore un peu, puis les assiettes disparurent soudainement, sans prévenir et un elfe nettoya la table en deux-trois mouvements sous les yeux ébahis de la jeune fille. Elle l'avait pourtant lu maintes et maintes fois, mais le voir de ses yeux était autre chose et lui procurait une sensation étrange. Rêvait-elle ou était-ce réellement la réalité ? Etait-elle entrée dans une sorte de quatrième dimension ? Elle divaguait et cela la fit sourire.

Rogue regarda sa fille rêvasser sur les marches quelques minutes, puis l'appela pour rentrer dans leurs appartements. La nuit était tombée depuis déjà quelques heures, les chandelles qui illuminaient la Grande Salle s'éteignirent quand ils sortirent. Rogue et sa fille allèrent vers les cachots. Seules quelques chandelles étaient encore allumées dans le château. Ils descendirent quelques marches et entendirent des voix. Rogue mit son index sur ses lèvres, ordonnant de son regard noir à sa fille de garder le silence, ce qu'elle fit. Il avança le premier, à petits pas, vers un couloir perpendiculaire à celui des cachots. Plusieurs tableaux représentaient des aliments, des plats cuisinés… Eloïse en déduit qu'ils étaient proches des cuisines du Château. Un tableau sembla quelque peu abîmé. Rogue regarda un à un les fruits, passant sa main sur le tableau.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-elle en chuchotant.

- Il manque des fruits… c'est bizarre… Attends-moi là, s'il se passe quoi que ce soit, cours voir Dumbledore, d'accord ?

- Ou…oui papa, répondit la jeune fille qui commençait à sentir une vague de panique.

Il entra dans la cuisine sombre, et dans un énorme fracas, une cuisinière explosa. Des elfes couraient dans tous les sens, affolés. Rogue ordonna le silence, ce qu'il eût immédiatement.

- Que se passe-t-il encore ici ? cria-t-il.

Un elfe s'avança et se pencha jusqu'à ce que son nez touche terre.

- Ce… ce qui se passe monsieur… c'est, c'est Jack, il, il est devenu complètement fou, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a monsieur, mais il est étrange… très étrange. Dobby voulait l'amener chez Dumbledore, monsieur, mais son camarade ne veut pas monsieur… Il est allé s'enfermer dans le four monsieur…

- D'accord, dans quel four ?

- Ce… celui qui vient d'exploser monsieur ! articula l'elfe avec beaucoup de difficultés.

Rogue haussa un sourcil, et sa fille s'avança vers le four. Elle éteignit instinctivement les quelques flammes à l'aide d'un Aguamenti. Réussissant son sort, elle regarda son père avec un grand sourire. C'était le tout premier sort qu'elle lançait, et l'avait parfaitement réussi.

Elle ouvrit le four avec précaution, beaucoup de fumée en jaillit, et l'elfe n'y était pas. Eloïse se retourna, déconcertée, vers son père qui s'approcha.

- Il n'y a rien prouvant sa présence ici, pas même des cendres, rien… chuchota la nouvelle Gryffondor dans l'oreille de son père.

- Peut-être a-t-il brûlé ?

- Cela étonnerait Dobby monsieur, répondit l'elfe avec un grand sourire, regardant le plafond.

Eloïse leva immédiatement les yeux au plafond, et se retint difficilement de rire.

A l'aide d'un sortilège d'attraction, Rogue décrocha l'elfe de la poutre, puis l'envoya chez le directeur. Etant à moitié assommé, il lui était impossible d'aligner deux mots.

Mais Rogue sembla quelque peu perturbé…

- Dis-moi, Dobby, que fais-tu ici ?

- D… Mon maître a ordonné à Dobby de venir ici, monsieur. Il a dit qu'il voulait un espion dans les cuisines…

Rogue ne répondit pas à l'elfe, et sortit de la cuisine, accompagnée de sa fille. Sans un mot, ils allèrent se coucher. Eloïse ne cessait de penser à sa discussion avec le directeur. Comment allait-elle aborder le trio ? Telle était la question. Elle regarda la lune au travers de la fenêtre, et les si beaux rideaux de couleur or, et finit par s'endormir, en ressassant toutes les conversations qu'elle avait eues depuis qu'elle était arrivée.

Le soleil s'était levé, dardant ses rayons sur Poudlard. Il pénétrait dans la chambre entre les deux pans du rideau. Un rayon de soleil vint se poser sur le lit, éblouissant le corps qui y dormait. Une forte sensation de chaleur la réveilla. La nuit était passée bien trop rapidement, la jeune fille ne s'était pas vraiment reposée. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées matinales par un bruit qu'elle n'avait pas encore analysé.

- Allez, debout Eloïse, fit une voix.

Elle se frotta les yeux, et regarda dans la direction de la voix, et… fit une énorme grimace. Rogue était dans un pyjama vert à pois jaunes, et tambourinait sa table de chevet, plié de rires.

- Pas drôle, articula-t-elle, la bouche pâteuse.

- Mais si, c'est hilarant ! souffla-t-il. Aller, va te laver, tu es une vraie marmotte !

- Pourquoi ? dit-elle en s'étirant.

- Il est 13h !

- Quoi ? s'écria Eloïse en sursautant.

- Tu as très bien entendu. Le Poudlard Express devrait arriver vers 19h, et j'aimerais que tu sois habillée de tes plus beaux vêtements, il y a une surprise pour toi dans la salle de bain. File, après on va manger dans la Grande Salle.

La jeune fille, surprise de l'heure se leva le plus rapidement possible, mais dès que son père fut sorti de la pièce, elle retomba sur son lit. Dans quelques heures, elle devrait affronter les autres élèves. Comment allaient-ils réagir ? La fille de Rogue à Gryffondor… Elle sourit en repensant au pyjama horrible de son père, puis se décida à aller à la salle de bain. Quarante minutes plus tard, elle descendit voir son père pour le remercier de son cadeau. Elle portait l'ensemble que tous les élèves devaient porter, mais elle avait une magnifique coiffure grâce aux pinces or et argent que lui avait donné son père.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Allons manger, nous sommes déjà bien en retard, répondit-il à sa fille.

La directrice de Gryffondor fit un sourire qui sembla forcé aux yeux d'Eloïse, mais elle le lui rendit et s'assit à côté d'elle.

- Alors, ça va ? Pas trop tendue pour la rentrée ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Euh… Si, un peu… Pourquoi ?

- Oh, juste pour savoir, répondit-elle en donnant le plat de pommes de terre à sa fille.

- Merci.

Le repas se passa bien. L'heure passait à une vitesse incroyable. A la fin du repas, un géant me tapota sur l'épaule.

- Tiens, c'est toi Helianay ?

- Euh, oui, c'est... c'est moi, pourquoi ?

- Eh bien, je me présente, je suis Rubeus Hagrid, gardien des clés et des lieux de cette école. Tu t'y plais ?

- Euh, oui, mais je ne suis ici que depuis…

- Oui, je sais, bon, je dois vous laisser !

Eloïse eut une expression de surprise sur le visage. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude que quelqu'un d'inconnu pour elle lui adresse la parole, et reparte presque aussitôt.

L'après-midi se passa tranquillement, la jeune fille se promenait dans le parc. Fumseck l'avait rejointe et voletait au-dessus d'elle. Ils faisaient en quelque sorte connaissance. Sans vraiment y penser, elle se dirigeait vers la cabane de Hagrid. Elle prit quelques fleurs sauvages au passage, doucement Fumseck les prit dans son bec, heureux. Elle tapota quatre fois à la grande porte de ce qu'elle pensait être la cabane de Hagrid. Elle eut raison, le géant, ou plutôt demi-géant, lui ouvrit la porte en souriant.

- Que fais-tu ici ? lui demanda-t-il en la faisant entrer.

- Je me baladais, avec Fumseck, et je voulais venir vous dire bonjour… Je m'ennuie un peu toute seule, mon père prépare ses cours pour demain.

- Ah, oui, je comprends. Viens, assieds-toi !

- Merci !

Fumseck déposa les quelques fleurs sur la vieille table en bois, et se percha sur le dossier d'une des chaises. Hagrid prit le bouquet.

- C'est pour moi ? demanda-t-il

- Euh… Oui, oui, répondit Eloïse qui n'avait pas spécialement fait ce bouquet pour quelqu'un.

Il la remercia en disant que c'était très gentil, qu'il recevait rarement des fleurs, et les mit dans un petit vase.

Ils discutèrent un peu de l'école, Hagrid lui apprit quelques petites astuces pour les cours de botanique et de soins aux créatures magique. Hagrid parla également de trois élèves très sympathiques, il espérait qu'ils l'accepteraient dans leur groupe, bien que son père fût détesté de tous.

°oOo°


	7. Chapitre 7 : La rentrée

**Chapitre 7 : La Rentrée**

°oOo°

_Ils discutèrent un peu de l'école, Hagrid lui apprit quelques petites astuces pour les cours de botanique et de soins aux créatures magique. Hagrid parla également de trois élèves très sympathiques, il espérait qu'ils l'accepteraient dans leur groupe, bien que son père fût détesté de tous._

°oOo°

Il était presque dix-huit heures, Eloïse partit de chez le garde-chasse et retourna au château. La chaleur du soleil avait laissé la place à un vent doux et frais qui se mêlait aux cheveux de la jeune futur élève. Dans un mouvement elle détacha ses cheveux. Elle aimait toujours autant avoir cette sensation que provoquait le vent, fouettant ses cheveux, rafraichissant la figure. C'était sa manière de se redonner du courage, de ne plus penser à ce qui la tracassait. Le château cachait le soleil qui se rapprochait de l'horizon. La jeune fille poussa la lourde porte d'entrée, et rejoignit son père dans un des cachots.

- Ah, enfin, je t'attendais, lui dit-il, impatient.

- Désolée, j'ai discuté avec Hagrid et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre.

- Avec Hagrid ? Que te voulait ce gros balourd ?

- Papa ! pesta la jeune fille. Hagrid est gentil et… ce n'est pas un gros balourd !

- Je déteste savoir que tu vas traîner avec ce… Soit ! ajouta-t-il pour clore la discussion. Ce n'est pas grave. Les élèves vont bientôt arriver. Tu es prête ?

- Oui… J'ai un peu peur.

- C'est normal, répondit Rogue avec une voix un peu plus douce.

- Je dormirai où ce soir ?

- A l'appartement bien sûr, sauf si tu souhaites dormir chez les Gryffons…

- Non, l'appartement ça me va. Merci…

Des bruits de pas, et des cris de joie retentissaient dans le couloir. Les élèves commençaient enfin à arriver. Le château n'aurait plus l'air si triste et si vide. Rogue prit sa fille dans ses bras, quelques secondes. Sa fille, surprise, resta blottie dans ses bras, ne sachant comment réagir.

Ils finirent tous les deux de se préparer, puis ce fut au bras de Rogue qu'Eloïse arriva dans la Grande Salle. Les élèves étaient tous déjà assis, attendant le repas, sauf les premières années qui suivaient McGonagall avant de rentrer faire leur répartition. Eloïse fut vraiment heureuse de voir ce monde, parce que, rester trois jours, seule, au milieu des professeurs, ce n'était pas très amusant.

Rogue poussa légèrement sa fille pour qu'elle s'avance. Il lui indiqua la table des Gryffondor avec une petite grimace remplacée rapidement par un grand sourire, histoire de ne pas faire croire à sa fille qu'il détestait au plus haut point cette maison. Eloïse l'embrassa sur la joue, sous les regards intrigués des élèves. Elle alla ensuite s'asseoir à la table de sa nouvelle maison, pas très rassurée. Gênée par tous les regards que lui lançaient les élèves, elle baissa la tête et contempla son assiette vide. Elle comprenait parfaitement les autres, car voir le professeur le plus détesté, qui s'amuse sans cesse à retirer des points à qui bon lui semble, indiquer avec un grand sourire la table de Gryffondor à une jeune fille complètement perdue au milieu de tout ce monde était assez surprenant. D'autant plus que jusqu'ici, d'après les réactions des élèves, personne n'avait vu de sourire sur ce visage pâle et sévère.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était assise en face de Fred ou George Weasley qui la regardait encore plus étrangement que les autres. Elle le regarda chuchoter à l'oreille de son frère jumeau.

La répartition commença, Ginny alla bien entendu à Gryffondor.

- Hé, mais tu ne t'es pas fait répartir toi ? On ne t'as jamais vu ! T'es qui ? demanda agressivement un des garçons de la table.

La jeune fille le regarda, essayant de sourire.

- Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Toi d'abord, répond à mes questions !

- Dumbledore m'a répartie fin août. Je suis en deuxième année.

- Tu ressembles beaucoup à Rogue, fit un garçon roux, méfiant.

- Je… Je suis sa fille.

- QUOI ? La fille de Rogue à Gryffondor ! s'écria-t-il.

- Ron ! fit une jeune fille du même âge en lui lançant un regard noir. Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Manquait plus que ça ! murmura le dénommé Ron.

- Rogue junior ? rit un des jumeaux Weasley.

- Helianay Eloïse Rogue, répondit la jeune fille en regardant le jumeau dans les yeux.

- Eloïse ? répéta la fille en face de Ron.

- Oui… Et toi ?

- Hermione. Dumbledore m'avait parlé un peu de toi.

- Qu…quoi ? crièrent presque Ron et son voisin de droite.

- Oui Harry, je ne devais pas vous en parler. On verra ça plus tard.

- Oui, c'est une longue histoire, rajouta Eloïse. Je n'aurai pas pensé qu'il aurait parlé de moi à qui que ce soit !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu seras bien ici, répondit Hermione.

- Merci…

- Tu es vraiment la fille de… Rogue ? Lança un autre garçon.

- Oui, et toi ?

- Dean Thomas. Mais… Comment tu fais pour le supporter ?

- Pour le moment ça va, je suis là que depuis trois jours alors…

- Ok… Eh bien bon courage, répondirent les jumeaux d'une seule voix.

Eloïse sourit, puis écouta les conversations des élèves de sa maison, essayant de participer un peu, et aussi de se renseigner sur les cours et les actualités du monde de la magie. Elle se fit rapidement à l'humour des jumeaux roux qui la taquinaient durant presque tout le repas.

Hermione lui expliqua rapidement les sortilèges qu'ils avaient appris en première année, Eloïse ne les trouvait pas trop difficile et espéra qu'elle serait à la hauteur. Dumbledore fit un discours très rapide, avant le dessert. Les élèves ne tardèrent plus à monter dans leurs dortoirs, les tables se vidaient peu à peu.

- Tu dors dans les dortoirs ? demanda Hermione.

- Non, pas cette nuit en tout cas. J'ai un lit dans le dortoir des filles, celui où tu es aussi. Mais j'ai dit à mon père que je dormirai à l'appartement, et je préfère…

- Oui, je comprends, répondit la jeune fille en souriant.

Ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et se dispersèrent en sortant de la salle. Eloïse les avait suivis jusque dans le Hall, mais n'alla pas plus loin. Un garçon la bouscula sans faire exprès.

- Oh, pardon, dit-il.

- Ce n'est rien, répondit Eloïse.

- Ça va ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui oui, ça va. Bonne nuit, rajouta-t-elle.

- Bonne nuit.

Elle avait reconnu Malefoy, Drago Malefoy. Il avait failli la faire tomber. Elle ne préféra pas se demander s'il l'avait fait exprès ou pas. En tout cas il n'avait pas l'air si méchant. Rogue mit sa main sur l'épaule de sa fille qui regardait toujours le garçon se diriger vers la salle commune de Serpentard.

- On y va ?

- Oui papa.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Oh, rien, il m'a bousculé, il ne faisait pas attention où il allait.

- D'accord, et le trio ?

- Dumbledore a…

- Le professeur Dumbledore, ou Parrain. Mais pas de nom prononcé à la volée s'il-te-plaît, le coupa son père sur un ton de reproche.

- Pardon. Donc, en fait le… professeur Dumbledore a apparemment discuté avec Hermione. Elle savait que j'allais venir, mais n'en sait pas plus.

- Très bien, ça te facilite les choses non ?

- Je ne sais pas, on verra en temps voulu.

Le professeur de Potions sourit discrètement à sa fille, et marmonna le mot de passe pour entrer dans l'appartement. Eloïse s'assit sur le canapé, la tête dans ses mains.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda son père.

- Rien, je suis fatiguée mais je pense à trop de choses…

- Oui, je vois, répondit Rogue en s'asseyant aux côtés de sa fille. Je sais que je ne suis pas très démonstratif en ce qui concerne les sentiments, et encore plus depuis que Dumbledore avait décidé que tu serais mieux chez les Moldus, mais je suis heureux de t'avoir avec moi.

Il regarda sa fille dans les yeux, en souriant, et la prit contre lui. Eloïse avait du mal à croire qu'elle venait de voir une petite larme se former au coin d'un œil de Rogue. Elle resta un long moment dans les bras de son père, trouvant son père confortable, elle s'endormit en revoyant dans son esprit le ciel étoilé de la Grande Salle.

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla dans son lit, sous cinq ou six couvertures, ayant beaucoup trop chaud. Elle ouvrit les yeux difficilement, et remarqua qu'elle avait le visage plein d'eau et Rogue qui était plié en deux…

- Que… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle en baillant, mais aussi de mauvaise humeur après ce réveil en « douceur »…

- Euh… répondit son cher père, entre deux éclats de rires… décidément, il était de bonne humeur depuis qu'elle était là !

- Non, mais c'est pas drôle là ! Bon, je vais me laver, fit-elle, mécontente.

- Bonne idée ! Il te reste… Dix minutes et je t'accompagne à la Grande Salle pour déjeuner.

- 10 minutes ? s'écria-t-elle. Mais j'aurai jamais assez de temps pour me préparer, se lamenta-t-elle. Tu aurais dû me réveiller plus tôt, lui reprocha-t-elle aussitôt.

Elle se dirigea donc vers la salle de bain, trébuchant dans les escaliers, en entendant un ultime éclat de rires. Mais qu'avait-il enfin à rire ainsi ? Elle se promit de le faire parler avant les cours. Elle se lava et s'habilla rapidement. Elle descendit, les cheveux encore en bataille qu'elle n'arrivait vraiment pas à démêler, ainsi que vêtue de l'ensemble que lui avait acheté son père. Elle caressa son chat qui dormait sur le canapé, puis Rogue qui avait regardé l'état de sa fille entreprit dans un dernier espoir de la coiffer. Au bout de dix minutes il finit par réussir et lui fit une tresse avec un ruban vert et un élastique rouge qui sortaient de nulle part. Il lui donna ses livres de cours, et lui fit remarquer qu'elle n'avait plus que 20 minutes avant le début des cours. Il l'accompagna dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. La jeune fille vit, au milieu de la table des Gryffondor, le trio inséparable. Elle s'en approcha puis déjeuna avec eux. Ron et Harry entamèrent une discussion sur le Quidditch, et promirent à Eloïse de lui apprendre à monter sur un balai. Cela lui remonta le moral, mais elle se leva et se dirigea vers son père, à la table des professeurs, en s'accroupissant à côté de lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma grande ? dit-il.

- Je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu m'as jeté de l'eau dans la figure ce matin, et pourquoi tu es si gentil… lança-t-elle avec sa délicatesse habituelle.

- Eh bien, je profite de ta présence pour enfin m'amuser un peu, et comme je te l'ai dit, je suis heureux que tu sois là. Mais retourne manger, je ne voudrais pas que tu aies une retenue pour être arrivée en retard à mon cours, rajouta Rogue d'un air faussement compatissant.

- Ok, ok. J'y vais.

Eloïse leva les yeux au ciel, et se releva pour retourner à sa table avant qu'une main la retienne fermement.

- Oh, et j'allais oublier, un bisou sur la joue s'il-te-plaît ! demanda son père avec un regard plutôt sadique.

- Quoi ? Là ? Devant… tout le monde ? s'écria-t-elle en entendant quelques professeurs pouffer de rire.

- Pourquoi pas ?

Eloïse se retourna vers les autres élèves, heureusement tout le monde était quasiment parti, mais certains regardaient la scène… dont le trio qui avait l'air de bien s'amuser. Elle fronça les sourcils, respira fortement et fit ce que demanda son père. Celui-ci la remercia, et elle retourna finir son petit-déjeuner en préparant un plan de vengeance.

Ron, George et Fred se moquèrent gentiment de la nouvelle recrue. Le silence revint au bout de quelques minutes, laissant place aux bruits des cuillères en argent sur les assiettes de porcelaine. Le sourire d'Eloïse s'était évaporé quelque peu. Elle pensait à sa mère, ses amis moldus… Elle avait encore du mal à accepter sa nouvelle identité. Et… si cela n'était qu'un rêve ? Même si Dumbledore lui avait assuré le contraire, les doutes étaient encore là. Et… Est-ce que sa mère moldue se débrouillerait sans elle ? Est-ce qu'elle manquerait à ses amis ?

Le cours de Potions avait déjà commencé, et les élèves étaient censés faire une potion qui consistait à faire disparaître des furoncles, une sorte d'entrée en matière qui surprit tout le monde car habituellement, il commençait par la plus difficile de l'année, enfin, d'après Hermione. Ils avaient déjà fait cette potion en 1ère année… Le père d'Eloïse l'avait placée à une table juste à côté de celle de Harry et Ron, ce qui ne déplut pas à la nouvelle élève, au contraire. Mais un problème que cela posa à Eloïse ce fut d'être en groupe de travail avec un véritable grincheux de Serpentard. A plusieurs reprises, la fille du professeur espérait qu'il s'enfonce malencontreusement une épine de porc-épic, mais bon. Celui-ci ne souhaitait absolument rien faire, et elle finit par exploser…

- Non mais tu ne pourrais pas faire un effort ?

Rogue sursauta puis s'avança vers les deux élèves assez énervé.

- Non, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

- Il ne veut rien faire, je suis obligée de tout faire ! Comme si une épine allait le piquer, rien qu'en approchant son doigt d'un millimètre ! répondit le plus calmement possible Eloïse et en évitant les « monsieur » ou « papa ».

- Très bien, calme-toi. Malefoy, mettez-vous au travail ou je retire 10 points à votre maison !

- Mais, monsieur, vous ne fer…

°ooOoo°


	8. Chapitre 8 : Premier jour de cours

**Chapitre 8 : Premier jour de cours**

_- __Mais, monsieur, vous ne fer…_

- Désolé, mais je n'accepte pas les fainéants dans ma salle de classe ! Alors, soit, vous travaillez, soit, j'appelle votre père pour qu'il vienne vous chercher !

- Mais…

- PAS DE « MAIS » MONSIEUR ! Eloïse, reprit-il avec un changement de ton étonnement plus doux, je te dispense de la fin du cours, enfin, je veux dire que tu restes dans la salle, mais étant donné que tu as tout fait toute seule jusque-là, laisse Drago se débrouiller, d'accord ?

- Oui papa, merci, répondit la jeune fille, gênée par cet avantage, bien qu'heureuse de ne pas continuer la potion.

Le professeur retourna alors à son bureau, le bas de sa cape voltigeant derrière lui. Toute la classe s'était retournée pour voir ce qu'il se passait et regarda Eloïse s'asseoir tranquillement en croisant les bras. Le cours reprit son court, et Rogue devint encore plus désagréable avec ses élèves.

C'est d'un ton beaucoup plus poli que d'habitude que le dénommé Malefoy junior adressa la parole à sa voisine.

- Ne… ne me dis pas que tu es la fille de ce vieux con ?

« _Il n'aurait jamais dû dire ça_ » pensa-t-elle. Il avait vraiment été sympa avec elle, du moins jusque là, et Eloïse n'apprécia pas cette remarque. Elle lui lança un regard noir, puis, sous le coup de l'énervement, sortit sa baguette magique, et la pointa discrètement sur lui.

- Tu n'oserais pas, lui dit-il, apeuré.

- On parie ? fit-elle, sur un ton de défi, et, contrairement à lui, à voix haute.

Mais Harry posa sa main sur son épaule et la regarda, puis bougea la tête de droite à gauche en voyant le visage d'Eloïse. Le blond n'en valait pas la peine.

La sonnerie retentit enfin. Eloïse sortit la première de la salle. Ne connaissant pas le chemin, elle dut attendre Hermione. Elle suivit sa classe sans adresser la parole aux autres. Elle s'était approchée un peu plus du trio, histoire que personne ne lui adresse la parole. Car elle le savait, elle serait capable d'envoyer n'importe qui balader à cet instant.

Malefoy jetait des regards de chien battu à la fille du professeur, ce qui fit rire Harry et Ron. Eloïse n'avait qu'une idée en tête : le tuer.

Après quelques marches et quelques dizaines de mètres, Harry tenta de faire la conversation.

- Eh, ça va bien Eloïse ?

- Euh… ouais, ça va… je stresse un peu, je ne sais pas comment ma mère va être avec moi…

- Ta mère ? cria presque Ron.

Eloïse grimaça. Elle venait encore de faire une gaffe.

- McGonagall m'a pratiquement fait jurer que je n'en parlerais pas, mais… Bon, étant donné que nous avons une longue route à faire ensemble, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je vous dise toute la vérité.

Eloïse expliqua donc brièvement ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'elle avait quitté le monde moldu. Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient très impressionnés. Hermione comprenait maintenant mieux la façon d'être d'Eloïse, et trouvait anormal qu'on ne lui ait pas permis de garder le même âge. Mais ce n'était pas une question de permission, plutôt une sorte de protection… d'après le directeur. Si Vous-Savez-Qui savait que son partisan-espion avait une fille et qu'il l'avait eu avec un membre de l'Ordre, il y aurait certainement perdu sa vie… ainsi qu'elle.

Ils arrivèrent devant la salle de métamorphose. Un lourd silence s'imposa dans le couloir. Ce dernier avait un aspect plus miteux que celui des cachots, il faisait sombre, très sombre… Quand soudain, une porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

- Bonjour ! Entrez s'il vous plaît, cela fait 10 minutes que je vous attends ! Et Asseyez-vous.

La dureté du professeur n'eût pas l'air d'affecter la classe, hormis Hermione, Harry et Ron. D'après leur expression, ils trouvaient cela étrange… Eloïse n'avait jamais eu cours avec sa mère, et ne connaissait donc pas sa manière d'être.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse à Hermione, en allant s'asseoir à sa table, à côté du mur.

- Je sais pas, d'habitude elle… elle est sèche mais ne nous parle pas sur ce ton. Quelque chose doit vraiment l'avoir mise en colère.

McGonagall commença son cours, et posa quelques questions sur la métamorphose. Eloïse qui avait bien discuté sur les cours avec Hermione, leva la main de temps à autres, mais le professeur n'interrogea qu'Hermione, et un autre élève. Eloïse avait l'impression d'être transparente. La frustration la gagnait au fur et à mesure que le cours avançait.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement, à la volée. Tous les élèves sursautèrent, et regardèrent qui avait fait ce bruit.

- Bonjour, dit le monsieur qui venait d'entrer.

Il était essoufflé, et n'était guère beau à voir. Une expression de dégoût apparut sur le visage d'Hermione et quelques autres élèves.

- Je viens chercher Miss Granger et Rogue, ainsi que Messieurs Potter et Weasley. Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît, le directeur vous attend dans son bureau.

Ron lança un regard interrogatif à Eloïse et le groupe prit ses affaires et sortit en silence. Le professeur de Potions les attendait à l'extérieur de la salle.

Ils parcoururent donc les longs couloirs du château tout en gardant le silence. Des tableaux les suivaient du regard, en chuchotant. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans le bureau du directeur.

- Bonjour jeunes gens, dit le directeur sur un ton paisible. Prenez des bonbons, leur dit-il, en nous tendant un bol rempli de délicieux bonbons au citron, dont Eloïse prit d'ailleurs une poignée.

Mr Rusard, vous pouvez prendre congé.

Il partit donc, toujours essoufflé, et les laissa en compagnie de Dumbledore.

- Bien, reprit-il, alors, tu as passé un bon début de matinée Hely ?

- Ouais, ça va ! Mis à part un petit accrochage avec Malefoy… rajouta la jeune fille en regardant Harry qui lui sourit.

- Alors, tout va bien ! Alors, en fait, comme le professeur Lupin et le professeur Rogue me l'ont fait si bien remarquer hier soir, il faudrait procéder à la libération de Sirius…

- Quoi ? intervint Ron. Libérer Black ? Vous êtes fou ?

- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas Mr Weasley, je suis en pleine forme. C'est gentil de vous inquiéter de ma santé mentale. En fait, le ministre, bien que ce soit contre son gré, va arriver dans 2 secondes…

°OooO°


	9. Chapitre 9 : Premier jour de cours 2

**Chapitre 9 : Premier jour de cours [deuxième partie]**

°oOo°

_- __Non, ne vous inquiétez pas Mr Weasley, je suis en pleine forme. C'est gentil de vous inquiéter de ma santé mentale. En fait, le ministre, bien que contre son gré, va arriver dans 2 secondes…_

°oOo°

- Excusez-moi, interrompit Harry, mais je ne comprends pas…

- Eh bien, vois-tu, il faut une preuve pour le libérer… Et cette preuve est dans la pièce. Répondit Eloïse avant que Dumbledore puisse ouvrir la bouche.

- Et… Pourquoi libérer ce meurtrier ?

- Il a tué les parents de Harry ! rajoutèrent Hermione et Ron d'une seule voix.

- Parce qu'il n'est pas coupable, répondit simplement Eloïse.

- Comment ça il n'est pas coupable, cracha Harry qui commençait visiblement à s'énerver.

- Du calme, du calme, fit le directeur. Vous allez comprendre, mais pour cela, monsieur Weasley, donnez-moi votre rat.

- Croûtard ? Mais… mais… Pourquoi ?

- Cesse donc de pleurnicher, dit Eloïse agacée, et fait ce qu'on te demande !

Rogue posa sa main droite sur l'épaule de sa fille qui levait les yeux au ciel, et prit la parole.

- Monsieur Weasley, votre rat n'est-il pas dans votre famille depuis douze ans ?

- Si monsieur, répondit Ron.

Le rat commençait à gesticuler, Ron avait du mal à le tenir et risqua de se faire mordre.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? s'indigna le rouquin.

- Peut-être a-t-il peur de ce qu'il est en train de se passer, répondit Rogue de sa voix déductive et étonnamment calme qui avait le don d'énerver tout le monde.

Il fixa son regard sur le jeune garçon tout en tournant la tête vers le directeur.

- Ron, donne le rat au directeur, fit Hermione.

- Mais…

- Donne-le ! ordonna-t-elle, sous les yeux d'Eloïse qui n'en revenait pas.

Ron la regarda puis tendit le rat qu'il avait du mal à empêcher de partir.

Après un moment de silence, la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand bruit.

- Bonjour, qu'y a-t-il M. Dumbledore pour que vous osiez me déranger ainsi ?!

- Bonjour Fudge. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? fit Dumbledore avec un grand sourire.

- Très bien, merci, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Pourquoi tout ce regroupement ? demanda le ministre, sur un ton sec.

Après plusieurs sortilèges, le rat se transforma en…

Peter Pettigrow ! Le ministre n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il lui semblait pourtant que cet homme était décédé !

- Mais comment est-ce possible ? s'écria Fudge. Tout le monde le croit mort.

- Et bien, Monsieur le ministre, commença Dumbledore, c'est une longue histoire et très compliquée. Vous savez combien les Potter m'étaient proches. Disons qu'après avoir fait ma petite enquête personnelle, j'ai découvert le pot aux roses de Mr Pettigrow. Après avoir trahi ses amis, il a lâchement caché sa trahison en tuant les Moldus dans la rue et faisant passer Sirius Black pour un tueur de Moldus. Sirius avait tout de suite compris que la trahison venait de Pettigrow. Vois-tu Harry, fit Dumbledore en se tournant vers le jeune garçon, Sirius Black, non seulement était le meilleur ami de tes parents mais était aussi ton parrain. Ton père le considérait comme un frère. Et Sirius aurait donné sa vie pour sauver celle de tes parents. C'est pour cette raison que je n'ai jamais voulu croire à sa culpabilité.

- Sirius Black est mon parrain ? Mon parrain… répéta Harry tout étourdi de la nouvelle. J'ai un parrain. Hermione, s'écria-t-il, tu te rends compte, j'ai un parrain !

- Du calme mon garçon, fit Fudge. Avez-vous des preuves de ce que vous avancez ? demanda le ministre.

Pettigrow tenta de se retransformer en animagus et de plonger vers un trou de souris qui se trouvait dans le bas du mur. Trop gros pour s'engouffrer directement dans le minuscule trou, Pettigrow se trouva coincé.

L'homme qui accompagnait le ministre se dirigea vers l'animagus puis lui jeta un sort, qui l'enchaîna avec des cordes bien solides.

- Professeur Rogue, s'il vous plaît, demanda Dumbledore après un long silence.

- Oui monsieur ? répondit-il, sarcastique.

Il lui fit signe d'approcher.

- Qu'avez-vous fait à mon rat ? s'indigna Ron, qui ne comprenait toujours rien.

Dumbledore, ainsi que Fudge, racontèrent ce qui s'était passé 12 ans auparavant. Harry gardait les poings serrés, il savait que Sirius était son parrain, mais n'en revenait pas encore. Ron finit par admettre la vérité. Fudge, toujours déconcerté, emmena Pettigrow avec lui, après que Rogue lui ait infligé un interrogatoire sous l'influence du Veritaserum.

Le quatuor passa le reste de la matinée dans le parc. Le professeur Dumbledore, ainsi que Rogue, les avaient autorisés à ne pas retourner en cours de métamorphose pour leur plus grand bonheur, sauf peut-être pour celui d'Hermione.

Ils attendaient avec impatience le cours de l'après-midi. Harry et Ron étaient pressés de voir la réaction d'Eloïse quant au cours du demi-géant.

Après un déjeuner assez copieux, les quatre élèves se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque, pour étudier.

Quand la sonnerie de 15h retentit, ils descendirent et allèrent vers la lisière de la forêt interdite où l'on pouvait déjà apercevoir Hagrid.

Il était accompagné de quatre espèces de chevaux ailés. Ils étaient magnifiques. Malefoy ne perdait bien sûr aucun instant pour se plaindre de ces cours soi-disant « hors normes ».

Le cours se passa pourtant bien, malgré un petit incident, mais qui ne fut pas très grave. Eloïse avait réussi à approcher l'animal et le caresser. Elle ne souhaita pas le monter. Par ailleurs, Harry fut poussé par Hagrid qui le mit de force sur le dos de l'animal qui s'envola quelques secondes après. Hermione, Ron et Eloïse regardèrent le ciel où Harry s'était envolé. Ils ne le virent plus et Hermione ne fut rassurée qu'en le voyant revenir le sourire aux lèvres.

Il fut harcelé de question par ses trois amis, tandis que Malefoy junior essayait à son tour d'approcher l'oiseau. Drago, voyant que l'animal ne bougeait pas, essaya de le faire réagir. En vérité, il voulait tout faire pour que Hagrid arrête ses cours, et gagna une belle entaille de la part de l'oiseau. Il tomba à terre sous le poids de l'Hippogriffe, et se mit à se tordre de douleurs et hurler à tout va.

- Malefoy, fit Eloïse en l'approchant. Arrête de pleurer, t'es un garçon non ?

- J'ai mal ! Ce foutu d'oiseau m'a arraché le bras !

- Le cours est terminé les enfants, s'écria Hagrid, prit de panique. Allez, allez, partez !

- Il n'a rien ! s'écria Eloïse.

- Je… Je l'amène à l'infirmerie, on… on sait jamais…

Le quatuor regarda leur professeur prendre le Serpentard dans ses bras et partir vers le château.

La soirée se déroula tranquillement, le quatuor se dirigea vers leur salle commune. Ils avaient des devoirs à faire en Potions. Vers minuit, Eloïse retourna dans les appartements de son père, accompagné d'un Rusard en colère.

- Bonsoir Hely.

- Bonsoir papa !

- Tu as passé une bonne journée ? demanda son père.

- Oui...

Eloïse regarda son père dans les yeux, puis monta dans sa chambre. Lupin avait raison, le château faisait moins vide quand il y a les élèves. La jeune fille avait besoin de son espace vital. Epuisée, elle s'affala sur son lit sans se changer. Elle prit un oreiller et le serra contre elle. Quelque jours avant, elle avait 17 ans, quelques amis, sa mère... Que devenait-elle sans sa fille ? Se mettre dans la peau d'une fillette de 11 ans était très difficile pour la jeune fille du professeur de Potions. Elle rêva de ses balades, seule, la musique dans les oreilles, dans les rues et parcs durant ses temps libre. La nature de son pays lui manquait.

- Eloïse ?

- Hm ?

Rogue était entré dans la chambre, sans bruit, regardant sa fille le regard au plafond.

- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

- Tout va bien, papa. Il est tard, j'ai envie de dormir.

Le maître des cachots sortit alors de la pièce, non sans un regard inquiet qu'Eloïse n'avait pas remarqué. La nuit fut longue, elle ne dormit pas. Elle guettait les arbres, au travers des fenêtres, se balancer au gré du vent, tout en faisant danser sa baguette entre ses doigts. L'année avait commencé. Et Sirius serait libéré dans la nuit. Le trio ignorait tout de l'avenir. Des souffrances, des dangers de la vie... L'horloge sonna les 8 heures. Eloïse se sentait décalée quant aux jours de la semaine. Bien que ce soit un samedi, et que le château semblait désert, elle descendit dans la pièce principale de l'appartement. Son chat dormait paisiblement dans le canapé. Elle ne s'en était pas encore occupée, et se rendit compte que c'était son père qui se chargeait de toutes les corvées. Bien qu'elle apprenait les sortilèges utiles au quotidien, elle se mit à faire la vaisselle, façon moldue, et servit le repas à son animal. Elle entendit quelques bruits provenant de l'étage et se retourna vers les escaliers. Un grand homme se tenait sur l'avant-dernière marche, en peignoir bleu. Ses yeux noirs perçants fixaient le visage d'Eloïse. Elle se dirigea instinctivement vers lui, et se laissa prendre dans les bras du directeur de Serpentard.

- Tu es magnifique, ma fille, murmura-t-il.

- M... merci... toi aussi.

°OooO°


	10. Chapitre 10 : Week-end à Poudlard

**Chapitre 10 : Week-end à Poudlard**

°OoO°

_- Tu es magnifique, ma fille, murmura-t-il._

_- M... merci... toi aussi._

°OoO°

- Tu veux faire quoi aujourd'hui ?

- Je ne sais pas...

- Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse depuis hier, je vois bien que tu n'as pas dormi vu ta tête...

Eloïse leva les yeux au plafond. Savait-il toujours tout ?

- Elo', ... murmura Rogue.

- Ma mère... Je m'inquiète pour elle. Elle était déjà très mal quand j'étais là, elle ne pouvait plus se débrouiller seule. Si elle n'a plus personne...

- Elle va bien. Ne t'inquiète pas.

- Comment vous pouvez, euh, tu peux le savoir alors que c'est une... Moldue ?

- Parce qu'Albus l'a placée dans une maison de repos pour Moldus. Et je ne pense pas que tu aies réellement envie de la revoir, vu comment elle te traitait !?

- Bah, je m'inquiète quand-même...

- Je sais ce qui se passait. Je sais dans quel état tu étais, moralement. Penser au passé ne te fera que souffrir. Tes amis te manquent peut-être, mais tu ne pourras plus les revoir ni les retrouver. Tu as changé. Tu es devenue comme tu l'étais au fond de toi-même. Tu es plus jeune...

- Vous dites ça comme si vous vous en foutiez !

- Hé !

- Désolée, mais... j'ai encore du mal avec le tutoiement... fit Eloïse en baissant la tête. Mais, oui je m'inquiète, même si je suis mieux ici.

- Tant que tu te rends compte de la chance que tu as ici, ça me va. Mais ne pense plus au passé. Regarde l'avenir. Et, désolé si je peux paraître dur en cours avec toi, mais si tu as un quelconque souci pour les devoirs que je donne, viens me voir. Je pourrais t'aider. Sans retirer des points à Gryffondor, promis.

Eloïse le regarda et vit un petit sourire en coin. Elle se défit de l'étreinte, puis alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, tournant le dos à son père qui n'avait pas bougé des marches.

- Tu veux aller à Pré-au-Lard ?

- Ce n'est pas trop dangereux ?

- Si, tu as raison... Dowtown alors ?

- C'est quoi ?

- Un village sorcier, près du Chemin de Traverse. Pas très connu, mais si tu aimes la nature, ça devrait te plaire.

Eloïse suivit donc son père. Ils marchèrent durant quelques heures, au soleil.

- Il fait toujours aussi beau en septembre ici ?

- Oui, enfin ça peu dépendre des semaines mais entre avril et novembre il fait souvent beau et très chaud.

Des arbres, des fleurs par milliers, se balançaient au rythme du vent. des maisons par-ci par-là, tout semblait calme et paisible dans ce village. Aucun fil électrique, tout fonctionnait comme par magie...

- Des maisons nous sont invisibles à l'oeil nu. Le terrain également.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui. Ce sont des genres de protections, contre les éventuelles attaques. Des parcelles de terres qui sont donc rayées de la carte, aussi bien pour les Moldus que pour les sorciers.

- Mais le monde de la Magie n'est pas déjà rayé de la carte des Moldus ?

- Si. Mais certains arrivent quand-même à percevoir certaines choses...

La voix du professeur se perdit dans le vent. Le ciel bleu était étincelant, et la chaleur commençait à fatiguer les deux promeneurs.

- Dites... enfin, dis, est-ce que j'avais un surnom quand j'étais encore avec vous ?

Rogue regarda sa fille, et la prit par l'épaule.

- Oui... Lily, Lia aussi... Pour ton deuxième prénom... fit-il, un peu rêveur.

Eloïse pensait surtout à Lily Evans, la mère de Harry... N'était-ce pas plutôt pour cela qu'il la surnommait Lily ? Elle n'osa pas poser la question, et profita du paysage. Ils passèrent la journée à marcher, visiter, parler de plantes. La jeune élève eut même droit à un petit cours de potion en pleine nature.

- C'est beau la magie...

- Oui, mais ça peut être très dangereux, et très effroyable... tu le sais.

- Oui... malheureusement.

- Il y a des bons et des mauvais côtés à tout. Bien, rentrons il se fait tard.

L'après-midi était passée rapidement, Eloïse avait cueilli quelques fleurs. Une fois rentrée au château, elle rejoignit les Gryffondor pour le repas.

- Où tu étais passée ? fit Hermione.

- Je me suis baladée, avec mon père.

- Ca va, il ne t'a pas monté contre nous ? firent les jumeaux Weasley d'une même voix.

- Non, pas encore, rit Eloïse.

- Dis, ce soir, une petite balade au parc du Château ça vous dis ? proposa Fred.

- Pourquoi pas, répondit Harry.

Après les bonnes tartes aux fruits en guise de dessert, le petit groupe de Gryffondor se leva de table, et alla vers le Parc de l'école. Ils s'assirent, près d'un arbre, dans l'herbe haute. Eloïse eut une vision de leurs parents, assis au même endroit, des années auparavant... Elle les écouta parler de leur journée, des cours de l'an passé, des professeurs qu'il restait à découvrir. Elle connaissait, de nom, chaque personne qu'ils nommèrent. Le soleil couchant, elle décida d'abandonner le groupe d'ami qu'elle essayait de se faire, pour rejoindre son père dans les cachots.

Des chaudrons étaient disposés un peu partout dans une salle annexe des cachots. Rogue semblait faire des tests, des fumées de couleurs différentes s'élevaient dans les airs, se mélangeant dans une sorte de tourbillon...

- Papa ?

- Oui ma grande ?

- Non rien, je te cherchais. Je... je peux t'aider pour quelque chose ?

- Non ça va. J'ai terminé. C'est mon cours des septièmes années, pour lundi. Tu as finis ton devoir de potions ?

- Oui, hier soir, soupira Eloïse.

- D'accord. Tu veux bien que j'y jette un oeil ?

- Oui, mais c'est toi le prof, donc...

- Je suis ton père avant tout. Je verrai tes lacunes comme ça. Bien, rentrons à l'appartement.

Ils se dirigèrent vers leur tour, puis Rogue servit un chocolat chaud à sa fille.

- Tiens, ça te fera mieux dormir que la nuit précédente déjà.

- Merci... c'est gentil. Demain on fait quoi ?

- Des potions ?

- Oh non...

- Je te montrerai mon jardin secret, fit Rogue d'un air mystérieux. Aller, file te coucher. Et d'ailleurs, tu as donné un prénom à ton chat ?

- Euh... Non...

- Tu peux le prendre avec toi la nuit si tu veux. Il s'ennuie un peu, seul ici.

- D'accord, fit Eloïse en prenant le chat à moitié endormi sur le canapé. Bonne nuit, papa.

- Bonne nuit, fais de beaux rêves.

Le lendemain matin, Eloïse se réveilla par un bruit doux qui résonnait dans la chambre. Elle se retourna dans son lit, en se frottant les yeux.

- Fumseck ?

L'oiseau était là, au bout du lit, avec une rose dans le bec. Il s'approcha de la jeune fille, répandant une poudre dorée sur les draps blancs.

- C'est pour moi ?

L'oiseau répondit d'un geste de sa petite tête. Eloïse prit la rose, en souriant. Elle trouvait cela trop mignon, même si elle ne comprenait pas trop ce que venait faire le Phénix ici... Elle senti la rose rouge, se laissant envahir par l'odeur, puis se leva pour la mettre dans un vase.

- Merci, Fumseck.

L'oiseau se posa sur son épaule, puis s'envola avant de disparaître, au milieu de la pièce. Eloïse, un peu étonnée, retourna encore un peu dans son lit, ressassant les rêves de la nuit passée. Son père frappa à la porte, et entra pour ouvrir les fenêtres.

- Ca va ?

- Oui papa, et toi ?

- Oui oui, toujours, répondit-il de sa voix sévère.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Oh... Rien. Ta mère commence à m'énerver... c'est tout.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai... Elle a fait quoi ?

- J'ai voulu lui dire que ce serait bien qu'elle passe te voir, t'aider un peu, discuter. Mais elle ne veut pas. Je ne comprends pas.

- C'est pas grave, ...

- Une mère qui ignore son enfant ? Moi je trouve ça indigne.

- Mouais. M'enfin, j'ai l'habitude, t'inquiète pas.

Rogue esquissa un petit sourire avant de s'asseoir sur le lit de sa fille qui se blottit contre lui. La grasse matinée, allongés l'un près de l'autre, se termina aux alentours de onze heures. Rogue avait pas mal de choses à montrer à sa fille en matière de potions.

La journée passa rapidement, et Eloïse avait pas mal travaillé ses cours. Ils dînèrent à l'appartement, tous les deux.

**°OoO°°OoO°°OoO°°OoO°**


	11. Chapitre 11 : Questionnements

**Chapitre 11 : Questionnements**

°OooO°

_La journée passa rapidement, et Eloïse avait pas mal travaillé ses cours. Ils dînèrent à l'appartement, tous les deux._

°OooO°

Eloïse se réveilla le lendemain matin, quasiment aussi fatiguée que la veille. Elle avait rêvé de parchemins, plumes, livres de cours... Elle se leva difficilement pour tirer les rideaux de sa chambre. Le ciel était magnifique le matin. Différents bleus, mélangés, quelques nuages, les arbres au loin qui se balancent... un petit ruisseau reflétant le soleil. Elle aimait énormément la nature, et passerait volontiers ses journées à regarder le paysage, si elle pouvait.

L'horloge indiquait 7h. Elle se prépara puis descendit rejoindre son père. Ils allèrent dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner.

- Hey, Rogue junior, ici ! fit une voix.

Eloïse se tourna brusquement.

- Oh, George, Fred, je ne vous avais pas vu.

- On a remarqué ! Tu déjeunes avec nous ?

- Oui bien sûr. Vous avez passé un bon week-end ?

- Yep, répondit Fred. Et toi ? Avec ton père ça se passe pas trop mal ?

- Voui ça va. J'ai pas mal bossé les cours hier, j'en suis encore crevée...

- Raaah. A peine deux jours de cours et il te torture déjà ! s'écria George en lançant un regard noir vers la table des professeurs.

Eloïse sourit, puis écouta George parler de plans pour saccager un cours de botanique... Les profs devaient souffrir avec eux ! Mais elle adorait leurs histoires, leurs idées. Ca lui remontait un peu le moral.

McGonagall passa près de la table, Eloïse tenta un "bonjour" qui passa inaperçu...

- Elle t'ignore ? fit George, étonné.

- Oui, totalement, répondit Eloïse, déçue. Dans un sens, je préférais la mère que j'avais avant...

- Que tu avais avant ? répéta Fred.

- Oui, enfin, c'est trop compliqué et je ne peux pas en parler, ou pas ici. Mais... 'fin je comprends pas pourquoi elle est comme ça avec moi.

- Ca lui passera peut-être un jour !

- On verra... murmura la nouvelle recrue des Gryffondor.

Les trois nouveaux amis discutèrent encore, avant de se diriger vers leurs salles de cours respectives. Harry, Ron et Hermione attendaient déjà devant la salle de sortilèges.

- Tu as eu du mal à te lever ce matin ? fit Harry d'un air moqueur.

- Ouais... J'ai mangé avec Fred et George du coup.

- Ah, ils t'ont pas trop embêté ?

- Non Hermione, ça va, ils ont été sympa, fit Eloïse en souriant.

Un professeur arriva, et les interrompit.

- Bonjour les enfants ! Je serais votre professeur de Sortilèges, je m'appelle monsieur Flitwick. Entrez entrez !

Le petit professeur laissa passer ses élèves, et attendit le silence total avant de les faire s'asseoir.

Il repassa en revue les sortilèges appris en première année, ce qui permit à Eloïse de "réviser" un peu ce qu'elle avait travaillé la veille, et repasser dans sa tête les conseils que lui avait donné Hermione. Les deux heures de cours passèrent rapidement. Sauf pour Ron qui ratait chacun de ses sorts, au grand damne du professeur et de Hermione qui s'était pris quelques plumes brûlées dans les cheveux.

- Pfiiiou, quel cours ! fit Harry, en sortant.

- Oui, j'avoue... répondit Eloïse.

- Dis, j'ai une question...

- Oui Ron ?

- Tes amis moldus ne te manquent pas trop ?

- Si, ... ça me fait bizarre de ne plus pouvoir leur parler, les contacter...

- Hey les mioches !

- Salut Fred, salut George, fit Hermione.

- Comment va Rogue junior ?

- Je vous ai manqué en 2h de temps ? Fit Eloïse, avec le même regard sarcastique que son père, ce qui fit rire le groupe.

- Vous avez quoi comme cours jusqu'à midi ?

- Botanique, on finit à 11h, et ensuite vol de 13h à 15h, répondit Hermione.

- Vol ?

- Oui Elo, répondit Harry.

- Euh... Sur un balai ?

- Bah oui ! Tu voudrais qu'on vole sur quoi ? répliqua Fred. Une mandragore ?

Eloïse ne répondit rien. Elle reprit son sac posé au sol, puis se dirigea vers l'extérieur, prétextant qu'elle devait voir quelqu'un. La jeune fille voulait prendre l'air. Ils avaient 10 minutes de pause avant de retourner en cours, et elle avait besoin de souffler un peu. Retrouver sa solitude. Elle se promena près du Parc du château, et s'assit sur un banc. Elle sortit de sa poche un appareil de musique, espérant qu'il était encore chargé, appelé "mp3" dans le monde des Moldus. Elle mit les écouteurs, et ferma les yeux quelques instants... être coupée du monde, écouter une chanson... elle aimait la musique, et ça lui manquait un peu, ici. Elle sentit une présence près d'elle mais n'ouvrit les yeux qu'à la fin d'une de ses chansons préférées.

- Elo, ça va ?

- Oui... George c'est ça ?

- Oui, étonnant que tu saches déjà nous différencier !

Eloïse esquissa un petit sourire.

- Tu n'as pas l'air en forme... à cause de ta mère ?

- Bah... je sais pas. J'ai pas trop le moral... ça passera. Enfin j'espère.

- Si tu supportes Rogue, c'est que tu es forte, donc je suis sûr que tu surmonteras ça. Mais si tu veux parler... je suis là.

- Merci... c'est gentil...

- De rien. Je sais bien que tu dois être perdue... puis tu as l'air d'être plus âgée dans ta tête que les autres, enfin, je t'aime bien.

Eloïse sourit, puis se leva du banc. La sonnerie avait retenti, les cours allaient commencer bientôt.

- A tout à l'heure, et ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller, fit George avec un petit clin d'oeil.

La jeune fille du professeur de potion sourit à son tour, un peu rassurée par le soutien du jumeau, se sentant un peu moins seule. Elle lui fit un signe de main et se dirigea vers les serres, pour son premier cours de botanique...

Le cours se passa bien. Eloïse sut immédiatement que ce ne serait pas une de ses matières préférées, mais ne s'en sortit pas trop mal. Elle avait énormément de questions en tête, et tout de même un peu de mal à se concentrer... ce qui lui valut un avertissement du professeur. Mais la jeune élève se demandait pourquoi sa mère l'ignorait sans cesse, pourquoi elle était ici, à Poudlard, ... si elle pourrait réellement aider le trio, et si oui, comment... Sa religion lui manquait, sa musique, ses amis, même si elle n'en avait pas énormément... Bien que la magie apporte bien des facilités, tout cela lui manquait.

L'heure passa rapidement, et à 11h, Eloïse se dirigea vers le lac, sans attendre ses amis. Elle voulait être encore un peu seule, pouvoir laisser son esprit vagabonder dans le paysage, rêver... Penser à ses rêves qu'elle avait dans le monde des Moldus, puis à son avenir ici, à Poudlard.

Son père la rejoignit aux alentours de midi, sans poser de questions sur sa présence au bord de l'eau, comprenant que sa fille avait certainement besoin d'un peu de solitude.

- Elo', tu viens manger ?

- Ah, papa... il est midi ?

- Oui, presque. Tiens, mets cette écharpe, tu vas tomber malade avec ce vent...

- Merci... mais c'est la tienne, tu vas avoir froid !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, fit Rogue en souriant. Allez, viens...

Il prit sa fille dans ses bras, puis ils se dirigèrent vers leur appartement.

- On ne mange pas avec les autres ?

- Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir le moral... Alors je me disais que ça nous ferait du bien de passer un peu de temps à deux. Puis dans la Grande Salle, je doute que tu touches à ton assiette...

- Pas faux... j'ai pas vraiment faim.

- Il ne faut pas laisser tes sentiments de tristesse te bouffer intérieurement, ma grande. Et tu le sais... Allez, viens, je t'ai fait un bon repas...

Eloïse rentra la première et s'affala sur le canapé, prit son chat sur les genoux et regardant son hibou, qui était sur le bord de la fenêtre.

Le reste de la journée passa moins rapidement. Eloïse avait beaucoup de mal à se faire au cours de vol. Etre sur un balai n'était pas très confortable ni rassurant. Elle avait toujours eu le vertige, et peu confiance en elle. Elle n'arriva pas à voler au-delà de deux mètres au dessus du sol.

- Ca ira mieux lors du prochain cours, Miss Rogue, fit madame Bibine, la prof de Vol.

- J'espère, madame.

Harry, Ron, Hermione et elle, se dirigèrent vers leur Salle Commune. Ils avaient quelques sucreries qu'ils firent découvrir à Eloïse, en riant. Les jumeaux les rejoignirent. Ils passèrent la fin de la journée à rire, parler des professeurs, et de leurs rêves dans le monde de la Magie.

- Bon, désolée, mais faut que je descende, mon père doit commencer à se demander où je suis, fit Eloïse entre deux fous rires.

- Déjà ? fit George, déçu.

- Voui, désolée... Bah accompagne-moi si tu veux !

George sourit, et répondit par l'affirmative à l'invitation d'Eloïse. Il l'accompagna jusque chez le professeur le moins apprécié de l'école. George appréciait, tout comme Harry, passer du temps avec la nouvelle venue. Il la charriait un peu, tout en étant de plus en plus proche, et la prenant dans ses bras pour la chatouiller. Eloïse avait retrouvé le sourire.

- Ah, Elo', j'allais te chercher ! Bonjour Weasley.

- Professeur, fit George. Bonne fin de soirée.

- Merci, répondirent Severus et Eloïse d'une même voix.

- Toi aussi, rajouta Eloïse.

- Bien, tu as passé une bonne après-midi ?

- Oui papa, et toi ?

- Oui, ça va. Heureux que tu aies retrouvé ton si beau sourire. Ca fait du bien de te voir un peu plus joyeuse. Mais si tu as un souci, tu viens me parler, sans hésiter, d'accord ?

- Oui, merci... George m'a dit la même chose.

- Ok... fit Rogue, surpris.

- Oui, je sais c'est des Weasley, Gryffondor, tout ça...

- Oui, enfin c'est bien que tu ais des amis. Juste que ça me surprend qu'il t'apprécie, vu tout ce qu'ils font comme bêtises durant les cours, et qu'ils me haïssent...

- Ca changera peut-être papa. En plus, il paraît que tu es plus sympa depuis que je suis là...

- Ah ? Mince... va falloir que je sévisse un peu alors, fit Rogue, un sourire en coin qui lui valut un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule. Hé, on ne frappe pas son professeur !

- Et son père on peut ?

- Hmmm... Seulement pour le taquiner.

Ils partirent dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Eloïse aimait rire avec son père, même si en cours il était souvent froid comme un glacier, et peu aimable, l'année avait bien commencée.

- J'ai oublié de te dire, demain, Dumbledore veut te voir à sept heures dans son bureau.

Pourquoi ? demanda Eloïse, étonnée.

Tu verras bien ! Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien de grave. Mais file te coucher maintenant. Il se fait tard.

Eloïse le regarda, un peu déçue de sa réponse, l'embrassa sur la joue et monta dans sa chambre. Elle ferma ses rideaux et s'endormit sur les pensées des cours de la journée, du fou rire avec son père ainsi que George...

°oOo°


	12. Chapitre 12 : Panique dans l'air

**Chapitre 12 : Panique dans l'air…**

°OooO°

_Eloïse le regarda, un peu déçue de sa réponse, l'embrassa sur la joue et monta dans sa chambre. Elle ferma ses rideaux et s'endormit sur les pensées des cours de la journée, du fou rire avec son père ainsi que George..._

°OooO°

La jeune fille de réveilla de bonne heure, se prépara et se dirigea donc vers le bureau du directeur, à 7 heures moins cinq. Elle se demandait vraiment pourquoi son parrain la convoquait de si bon matin. Elle s'arrêta devant l'Aigle protégeant le bureau directorial de Poudlard.

- Idiomatique ! lança-t-elle.

L'aigle pivota, laissant place à des marches de pierres. Elle les monta puis frappa à la porte. Elle entendait des voix.

- Entrez, dit la voix du directeur. Bonjour Eloïse !

- Bonjour, répondit-elle, d'une voix morne. Qui est…

- Oh, excusez-moi, je me retire. A bientôt professeur.

- Au revoir Arthur ! dit-il, puis, s'adressant à sa filleule, tu dois sûrement te demander pourquoi je t'ai convoquée si tôt.

Eloïse regarda le dénommé Arthur sortir du bureau, tout en écoutant Dumbledore...

- Je sais que tu t'entends assez bien avec ton père, et j'en suis très heureux, ta présence l'a déjà bien changé. Cependant, je voudrais que pour les grandes vacances tu ailles au Terrier, chez la famille Weasley.

- D'accord, mais pourquoi…

- Pour ta sécurité ! Mais par contre, tu passeras tes vacances de Noël avec ton père chez Sirius. Tu pourras prévenir Miss Granger qu'elle est aussi invitée ?

- Bien sûr ! C'est super ! Ron aussi sera là ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. D'ailleurs, je voulais te féliciter, Hagrid m'a dit que tu te débrouillais très bien avec ses hippogriffes ! Severus m'a dit que tu avais l'air forte en potions aussi.

- Merci professeur.

- Oh, de rien ! Bien, voilà, je crois que tout est dit. Je t'accompagne à la Grande Salle, tu dois avoir une faim de loup !

Eloïse sourit, puis le suivit. Arrivés devant la Grande Salle, elle posa une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis longtemps.

- Parrain ? Est-ce que le ministère est au courant pour le professeur Lupin ?

- Non, mais ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a aucun risque. Tu verras, c'est un très bon professeur.

Ils avancèrent, puis allèrent à leur table respective. Hermione était déjà là, Eloïse lui raconta son entrevue avec Dumbledore. Elle lui expliqua aussi où elles passeraient les vacances de Noël. Hermione en fut ravie.

Les cours commencèrent à 9 heures. En effet, le cours de Lupin fut très agréable à suivre.

Il restait encore 2 heures de métamorphose avant le déjeuner.

_- __driiiiiinngg_

- Très bien, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Annonça le professeur Lupin.

Hermione s'approcha de son amie.

- On a encore métamorphose, je me demande ce que va nous dire McGonagall pour notre absence de vendredi !

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! lui répondit-elle. Si elle nous embête, je lui jette un sort ! rajouta Eloïse en rigolant, ce qui ne plut guère à Hermione.

- En fait, j'allais oublier ! Nous sommes tous invités chez Sirius pour les vacances de Noël !

- Super, dit Harry, d'un ton sans enthousiasme.

Personne d'autre ne répondit, ils marchaient à présent dans les couloirs menant au premier étage. Une fois arrivés, ils se mirent en rang. Le cours se passa bien, même si la directrice des Gryffondor avait apparemment décidé d'ignorer totalement sa fille.

Le soir arriva, Eloïse avait demandé l'autorisation de rester dans la salle commune toute la soirée, mais Harry alla se coucher plus tôt que d'habitude.

- Ca ne te fait pas bizarre d'avoir une mère qui t'ignore aussi magnifiquement ? fit George qui les avait rejoint.

- Si un peu...

Je me demande ce qu'a Harry, depuis ce matin, il est bizarre… chuchota Ron, en regardant son meilleur ami se diriger vers les dortoirs.

- Oui, c'est vrai... j'espère qu'il sera mieux demain, rajouta Eloïse.

- AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGHHH, hurla une voix.

Hermione, Ron et Eloïse sursautèrent, se demandant d'où venait se bruit. Ils s'étaient levés et se regardèrent les uns les autres, puis coururent le plus vite possible vers le dortoir des garçons. Ils trouvèrent leur ami allongé par terre.

- Harry ! cria Ron.

- Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Hermione, affolée.

- Je vais chercher un professeur, annonça calmement Eloïse, avant de sortir de la pièce en courant.

- Harry, Harry ! Arrête de bouger comme ça ! réponds-nous, Harry !

- Hermione, je crois qu'il ne nous entend pas, dit Ron, abasourdi.

- Oui, tu as raison, allez, aide-moi, on va le mettre sur le lit !

- Ne le touchez surtout pas ! cria une voix autoritaire.

- Oh, professeur Dumbledore, supplia Hermione, faites-le taire ! Il hurle comme ça depuis 10 minutes, j'ai oublié ma baguette dans la salle commune !

- Silencio ! prononça le directeur. Où sont les autres garçons de ce dortoir ?

Eloïse arriva essoufflée derrière le directeur, accompagnée de l'infirmière.

- Je… je ne sais pas, répondit Ron.

- Eloïse, va prévenir ton père. Pompom, occupez-vous de Harry. Mr Weasley et Miss Granger, descendez dans la Grande Salle, et cherchez les propriétaires de cette porcherie s'il vous plaît !

- Bien professeur, répondirent Hermione et Ron d'une même voix.

Tout le monde se sépara, Rogue arriva dans le dortoir avant sa fille et aida Hermione et Ron, tandis qu'Eloïse remontait dans le dortoir prendre des nouvelles de Harry.

- Alors ? demanda-t-elle en arrivant dans la pièce.

- Rien, il ne répond toujours pas, lui répondit l'infirmière.

- Des nouvelles des deux autres personnes qui occupent ce dortoir Miss Rogue ? lança une voix glaciale dans l'ombre.

- Euh… Non, répondit l'interrogée, en cherchant à qui appartenait la voix. Ils sont en bas, en train de les chercher, mais…

- Et que faites-vous ici ?

Cette fois, la personne qui parlait apparut, Eloïse sursauta de terreur. C'était sa mère…

- Je suis venue sur l'ordre du professeur Rogue, madame, répondit-elle d'un ton à peine assuré. Si sa mère voulait jouer, eh bien, elle aussi jouerait !

- Tu as eu raison de revenir, répondit Dumbledore. Tu vas nous aider à l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

- Très bien professeur, répondit Eloïse à voix basse en lançant un regard noir à la directrice de sa maison.

°OooO°


	13. Chapitre 13 : L'infirmerie

_Note_ : j'ai mis deux chapitres ensemble, car ils sont un peu trop court sinon ! Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 13 : L'infirmerie**

°OooO°

_- __Tu as eu raison de revenir, répondit Dumbledore. Tu vas nous aider à l'emmener à l'infirmerie._

_- __Très bien professeur, répondit Eloïse à voix basse en lançant un regard noir à la directrice de sa maison._

°OooO°

La jeune fille accompagna donc Harry à l'infirmerie avec les professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagall ainsi que l'infirmière. Harry avait des convulsions, et était très pâle. Les couloirs du château étaient à présents vides et froids, et le chemin jusqu'à l'infirmerie sembla extrêmement long. La chaleur de l'infirmerie surprit la plus jeune du groupe. Le professeur Rogue arriva peu après l'arrivée de l'escorte du jeune Potter. Lui aussi était pâle. La jeune fille avait une boule dans l'estomac, de part le comportement de sa mère envers elle. Elle s'inquiétait aussi beaucoup pour Harry, et les autres personnes du dortoir...

- Eloïse ? souffla Rogue.

- Oui papa ?

- Laisse-nous seuls un instant, je dois parler à Albus, s'il te plaît.

La jeune fille s'éloigna donc un peu, en essayant tout de même de capter quelques informations.

- Bien Severus, du nouveau ?

- Non, c'est bien ce qui m'inquiète, j'ai ramené Miss Granger et Mr Weasley dans leur salle commune mais j'ai bien peur qu'il y ait eu une intrusion dans le château…

- C'est-à-dire ? Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? chuchota Dumbledore.

- Eh bien, j'ai remarqué des traces de boue à l'entrée du château, ainsi qu'une marque qui me fait penser à un corps que l'on aurait traîné… Je sais que vous allez dire que ces traces peuvent être dues à des élèves s'amusant, mais là… Je ne pense pas que ça soit l'œuvre d'un élève.

Le directeur sembla un peu paniqué.

- Bien, vous allez rester ici. Tous, sans exceptions, ne sortez pas, je vais prévenir les autres professeurs.

Eloïse revint sur ses pas puis demanda :

- Vous avez besoin d'aide ? Vous savez, on peut faire comme les notes de service au Ministère, et envoyer des avions en papier !

- Bonne idée chère enfant, mais ces avions ne pourront pas réveiller le corps enseignant ! Désolé, je vous laisse. Surtout ne bouge pas d'ici Eloïse, quoi qu'il arrive.

Il partit, non sans courir. Le silence se fit dans la pièce, Eloïse s'allongea sur le lit le plus proche. Ses parents firent de même, en faisant bien attention d'être le plus éloigné possible l'un de l'autre.

La jeune fille s'assoupit presqu'aussitôt. Rogue ne dormait pas, contrairement à McGonagall qui était épuisée. Le calme remplissait la pièce, au rythme des battements de coeur de chacun. Rogue regardait sa fille s'endormir, puis s'assit sur le bord de son lit.

Un rayon de lumière traversa un des rideaux, ce qui réveilla Eloïse. Elle se leva puis s'approcha de la fenêtre. Elle lança un regard apeuré sur ce qui se passait dehors.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? demanda son père qui s'était lui aussi levé.

- Papa, regarde ! Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Rogue s'approcha, doucement. Il était lui aussi assez fatigué. En regardant par la fenêtre, son visage devint pâle, ses yeux noirs faisaient peur à voir. Sa fille fut tétanisée en voyant cela.

- Mince ! Reste là, je vais voir.

- Papa ?

- Non, reste ici j'ai dit ! lança-t-il sur un ton agacé.

Eloïse le regarda partir, et laissa la peur l'envahir. Quelqu'un bougea dans la pièce, et parla.

- Vous allez arrêter de parler oui ! J'aimerais bien dormir ! Lança McGonagall. Rogue, retournez vous coucher immédiatement !

- Même pas dans tes rêves espèce de vieille tête de choucroute ! chuchota Eloïse, en colère.

- Pardon ?

- Rien, je n'ai pas sommeil.

La sous-directrice de l'établissement se leva, mécontente.

- Allez vous coucher ou… elle s'arrêta net devant la fenêtre. C'est quoi cette folie ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je n'en sais rien, mon père est allé voir et m'a interdit de bouger d'ici, répondit la jeune élève, avec un sourire ironique.

- Il voulait sûrement vous dire de ne pas sortir de cette pièce, maintenant, allez vous coucher, je reviens, dit-elle sur un ton énervé et colérique.

Décidément, elle était vraiment bizarre, pensa Eloïse. Cette dernière s'approcha du lit de Harry quand…

…Soudain le jeune homme se réveilla en sursaut.

- Pourquoi je suis ici ? Que se passe-t-il ? fit Harry, se frottant les yeux.

- Doucement, répondit son amie d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant. Tu t'es… évanoui apparemment…

- Apparemment ?

- Oui, enfin, tu as hurlé et nous t'avons trouvé par terre dans le dortoir de Neville et Dean. Tu étais inconscient.

- Il est quelle heure ?

- Deux heures du matin.

- Pourquoi il y a de la lumière dehors à cette heure-ci ?

- Euh, je…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de trouver une excuse, que Harry s'était déjà levé et avancé à la fenêtre.

- Pourqu… Qu'est-ce qui se passe… ?

- Des professeurs sont descendus, ils nous ont interdit de sortir d'ici… Je pense que… Tu sais que le château est protégé par une forme de magie très complexe ? Et bien, je crois que quelqu'un essaye de la contrer et que la lumière qui apparaît assez régulièrement est due aux essais de l'individu qui…

- Oooh attends là, je ne comprends pas tout… Pourquoi quelqu'un essaierait-il d'entrer dans le château ?

Eloïse hésita puis continua quand-même :

- Eh bien, quand nous t'avons découvert, il manquait Dean et Neville, ils sont restés introuvables et j'ai entendu mon père discuter avec Dumbledore et… et il paraîtrait que quelqu'un aurait traîné des corps en dehors du château… Mais rien n'est sûr…

- On va voir ?

- Je voudrais bien, mais si l'infirmière nous voit… Et on n'a pas la cape !

- On s'en fiche, on ne sera sûrement pas les seuls élèves à être dehors !

- D'accord, mais sois prudent, ça risque d'être dangereux…

- Allez viens !

Harry entraîna son amie en dehors de l'infirmerie. Celle-ci était partagée entre la curiosité mais aussi la prudence.

A pas de loup, ils descendirent les marches de pierres, puis arrivèrent dans le hall. Les éclairs étaient toujours là, espacés par le même laps de temps, mais de plus en plus aveuglant. On pouvait apercevoir quelques professeurs et élèves descendre les marches... Eloïse poussa un petit cri.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hely ? demanda Harry, pensif.

Son amie lui montra du doigt un corps allongé par terre. Harry ne réagissait pas. Ron et Hermione surgirent de nulle part.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda Ron, en levant les yeux vers les éclairs.

Les idées d'Eloïse s'emmêlèrent, elle regarda son ami qui s'effondra au sol, et quelques autres élèves qui semblaient être tout aussi imprégnés par ces lumières, mais la jeune fille s'écria à temps :

- Ne regardez plus ces éclairs ! Baissez les yeux par terre ! Et vite !

Ils firent ce que la jeune fille avait ordonné.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Hermione après un instant de silence.

- Je crois qu'ils hypnotisent. Harry a été pris dans le piège, aidez-moi à le retourner, il ne me répond pas normalement…

- Décidément, il ne se passe que des choses bizarres depuis ce soir ! bougonna Ron. Je ne comprends rien à ce qui se passe. Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend à Harry ? C'est pas le moment de dormir !

- Ron ! cria Eloïse, sur les nerfs. Soit, tu nous aides, soit, tu pars !

- Bien, bien, ok, ne t'énerve pas ! Comment peut-on t'aider ?

- D'abord il faut lui bander les yeux afin qu'il soit soustrait aux éclairs. Et faites attention à vous aussi, ajouta la jeune fille.

Les trois jeunes gens bandèrent les yeux d'Harry, puis s'approchèrent du corps inanimé. Hermione eut un haut le cœur et Eloïse se réfugia dans les bras de Ron.

Un rire les fit sursauter. Un rire à la fois effrayant mais aussi familier aux yeux de Ron et Hermione. Ils se retournèrent et le virent…

- Alors les enfants ! Vous vous amusez bien j'espère ? MOUAHAHAHAHAHAMOAHAH

Harry se releva difficilement, il avait l'air déboussolé, ses amis accoururent vers lui pour l'empêcher de tomber.

- Oh, mais on dirait que vous y tenez à ce gamin ! dit la voix effrayante, au milieu de deux rires. Et toi, la fille bronzée aux cheveux noirs ? Tu as le droit de toucher le protégé de Dumbledore ?

- La fille bronzée aux cheveux noirs à un prénom ! Cria l'intéressée.

- Oh, mais elle est rebelle ! répondit-il d'une voix faussement timide. Tu vas me le payer ! ENDOLORIS ! Hurla le mage noir.

- Hely ! cria Ron désespéré, retenu par Hermione.

Eloïse rata par chance le sort, elle ne savait pas comment, mais le sort s'était retourné contre le mage noir. Elle avait peur, pas pour elle, mais pour ses nouveaux amis.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHH.

- Ca fait mal, hein ? rigola Eloïse, nerveusement. Maintenant dégage ! lança-t-elle après avoir stoppé le sort d'un coup de baguette.

Voldemort disparut comme par magie, sous les yeux abasourdis des témoins de la scène. Eloïse s'effondra sur le sol quelques secondes après la disparition du mage noir.

Toutes les personnes présentes restèrent immobiles, sans bouger. Comment se faisait-il que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ait disparu si facilement, et pourquoi la jeune fille s'était évanouie, comment le sortilège a-t-il pu se retourner contre le Mage noir, alors qu'Eloïse avait à peine eu le temps de sortir sa baguette, pourquoi…

- Eloïse ! cria le professeur McGonagall.

Elle lui prit le pouls, apparemment sans résultats, puis la souleva de terre

- Reposez-la professeur ! ordonna l'infirmière. Que personne ne la touche ! Allez chercher Dumbledore !

- Je suis là Pompom, j'ai vu la scène… ne vous inquiétez pas… Retournez tous dans vos dortoirs ! Pompom, veuillez emmener le corps du professeur Rogue à l'infirmerie, je m'occupe de ma filleule.

- Le corps par terre… C'est… c'était… Rogue ? chuchota Hermione à Ron sur le chemin de leur salle commune.

- Apparemment… répondit Harry. Nous irons à l'infirmerie demain, rajouta-t-il en entrant dans leur salle commune.

- Bonne nuit, dit Ron.

La nuit fut courte pour le trio. Dès la première heure, avant même de déjeuner, ils se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie. La porte était ouverte. Ils entrèrent en ralentissant le pas, et reprenant leur souffle. Ils découvrirent Rogue allongé, droit comme une momie sur un lit au fond de la salle, puis cherchèrent leur amie des yeux. Mais Eloïse ne semblait pas être là.

- Bonjour les enfants ! Que faites-vous ici ? questionna l'infirmière.

- Nous cherchons Eloïse, répondit immédiatement Hermione.

L'infirmière commença soudain à trembler, puis à pleurer. Elle s'assit sur un des lits avec difficulté.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Harry. Elle est… morte ?

- N nnon, mmonssieur Ppotter, je... je ne sais pas où elle est… sanglota Mme Pomfresh.

- Quoi ? Mais, Dumbledore devait vous l'amener, on était là quand il l'a dit… Répondit Ron.

- Oui, mais… le problème, c'est que Dumbledore ne se souvient pas de s'être levé hier soir… Il cherche des possibilités… mais… VOUS N'ETES PAS CENSES ETRE AU COURANT DE CA ! Maintenant, partez s'il-vous plaît ! finit l'infirmière sur une voix extrêmement aiguë.

- Mais… mais c'est impossible, s'écria Ron. Nous l'avons vu comme nous vous voyons maintenant, à l'instant présent. Que se passe-t-il ici ? Est -ce que tout le monde devient fou ?

- Je n'en sais pas plus que vous, Mr Weasley, répondit l'infirmière en pleurant de plus belle.

- Et lui ? demanda Harry en montrant le professeur Rogue.

- Je ne peux rien vous dire. Allez-vous-en. Sortez d'ici, fit l'infirmière en les poussant vers la porte. Et pas un mot sur ce que vous venez d'apprendre.

- On aurait des difficultés à parler de quoi que soit, maugréa Ron. On n'en sait pas plus qu'hier soir !

- Je vous en prie, sortez. Je ne veux pas qu'on vous voie ici ! s'écria l'infirmière, impatiente.

Hermione avait reculé de plusieurs pas suite à ce cri. Ils partirent le plus vite possible, il fallait qu'ils parlent à Dumbledore… Entre le comportement de Harry la veille, Rogue à l'infirmerie, la disparition d'Eloïse, ... ils ne savaient plus quoi penser.

°OooO°


	14. Chapitre 14 : Bataille dans les cuisines

**Chapitre 14 : Bataille dans les cuisines**

°OooO°

_Hermione avait reculé de plusieurs pas suite à ce cri. Ils partirent le plus vite possible, il fallait qu'ils parlent à Dumbledore…_ _Entre le comportement de Harry la veille, Rogue à l'infirmerie, la disparition d'Eloïse, ... ils ne savaient plus quoi penser._

°OooO°

Le trio courut le long des couloirs de l'école et descendit les marches, menant dans le grand hall, quatre à quatre, essoufflés mais voulant à tout prix voir le directeur de Poudlard. Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin devant le bureau du directeur, mais personne n'était dans le couloir et aucun d'eux ne connaissait le mot de passe.

- Bonjour jeunes gens !

Hermione sursauta, mais s'excusa quand elle vit que c'était le professeur Lupin qui passait par là.

- Que faites-vous là ? demanda-t-il.

- Nous voulons voir Dumbledore, c'est très urgent monsieur, répondit Ron.

Le sourire que faisait Lupin s'effaça, il approuva d'un mouvement de tête puis les fit monter au bureau.

- C'est à propos d'Eloïse ? Demanda-t-il après une minute de silence.

- Oui, répondit Harry. Elle… elle a disparu et…

- Oui, moi aussi je viens pour ça, ça ne vous dérange pas que je vienne avec vous ? Le coupa le professeur.

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau directorial, et découvrirent le directeur affalé sur son bureau, la tête entre ses deux mains.

- Monsieur ? Dit Hermione, doucement. Le directeur releva la tête.

- Oui, bonjour les enfants, bonjour Remus… Je suis désolé pour ma filleule, je… je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé… Je sais que je n'étais pas sur place lors de l'incident, c'est impossible… J'étais ici… souffla-t-il.

- Vous ne vous souvenez de rien ? Peut-être que… Peut-être que quelqu'un a fait usage du polynectar ? demanda Hermione.

- Peut-être mon enfant, mais je n'en reviens pas… Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé dans les moindres détails ?

Le trio, avec l'aide de leur professeur, raconta la soirée, Eloïse qui arrive à faire partir le mage noir comme si de rien n'était, et qui tombe par terre, et Dumbledore qui arrive… puis le corps inerte du professeur Rogue sur le sol…

- Comment Eloïse a pu tenir tête à Voldemort ? se demanda le directeur. Et pourquoi une personne aurait pris mon apparence ? Et qui ? Je me demande si… Vous dites qu'il a disparu ? Mais combien de temps avant que je sois là ?

- Vous avez pris la parole environ 2 minutes plus tard… Mais vous aviez dit que vous aviez vu toute la scène, et qu'il ne fallait pas avoir peur… Et que vous vous occuperiez de votre filleule… acheva Hermione.

- Bon, bon, fit finalement le directeur. Retournez dans votre salle commune, soupira-t-il. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Tout finira par s'arranger.

Le directeur ne savait pas trop quoi penser… Rares étaient les personnes sachant que c'était sa filleule… Le trio remonta donc dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Ils s'assirent tristement dans leurs fauteuils favoris. Les cours avaient été maintenus, bien que difficiles à suivre.

Lors du repas de midi, le professeur Dumbledore sortit plus tôt que d'habitude de la Grande Salle, en demandant à « Mr Potter » de bien vouloir le suivre. Hermione trouvait l'attitude du directeur de plus en plus bizarre…

- Ron ? chuchota-t-elle. On… on ne devrait pas les suivre ?

- Tu fais plus confiance au directeur ? ironisa Ron. Bien sûr, on y va, je me demande bien pourquoi il veut le voir seul…

Ils sortirent le plus discrètement, avant de tomber nez à nez avec…

- Professeur Dumbledore ?... mais… balbutia Hermione.

- Oui ?

- Mais… vous venez à peine de partir avec Harry ! finit Ron, interloqué.

- Quoi ?

- Suivez-nous ! Cria Hermione, en tirant le directeur par le bras.

Hermione et Ron partirent donc en traînant derrière eux, un directeur abasourdi, dans la direction qu'ils pensaient être la même que leur ami…

Le professeur Dumbledore sortit sa baguette doucement, ainsi que ses accompagnateurs. Ils entendirent soudain des cris… et puis plus rien. Le silence total… Une ombre se dirigea vers eux, puis le directeur poussa ses deux jeunes élèves contre le mur…

- Albus !

- Severus ? Que faites-vous là ? demanda le directeur.

- Venez, vite, il se passe quelque chose d'étrange dans les cuisines !

- Vous ne devriez pas être à l'infirmerie ? demanda timidement Hermione.

- Oui, mais j'ai entendu des cris, Madame Pomfresh n'était pas là, et puis, d'ailleurs, je n'ai pas à vous donner des explications miss je-sais-tout ! gronda le professeur de potions.

- Excusez-moi professeur, je voulais juste…

- Bon, coupa Rogue, maintenant, écoutez-moi ! A la veille de la rentrée, ma fille et moi avions entendu une histoire bizarre, des cris… dans la cuisine. Des fruits manquaient et également la poire, dit-il à l'adresse de Dumbledore.

- Oui, je sais, vous m'avez même envoyé un elfe dans mon bureau dont je ne connaissais même pas l'existence !

- Ah bon ? Eh bien, continua le directeur des Serpentard, il y avait l'elfe des Malefoy, il m'a dit que Lucius lui avait demandé de venir ici en tant qu'espion…

- C'est absurde ! S'exclama le vieux directeur. Il m'a confié son elfe parce qu'il…

- Vous croyez tout ce que dit un Mangemort ! S'étouffa Rogue. Vous ? Mais… qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend en ce moment ! Cria-t-il pratiquement, sous le regard interrogatif de Ron et Hermione qui avaient du mal à suivre. Ron prit difficilement la parole.

- P…professeur ?

- Oui, interrogea Rogue.

- Je… nous le trouvons aussi bizarre, il…, le professeur Dumbledore venait de sortir de la Grande Salle avec Harry, et on a décidé de les suivre, depuis hier, vous comprenez…

- On avait plus trop confiance, surtout que l'on revenait de son bureau, donc… ajouta Hermione.

- Oui, et donc, quand nous sommes sortis à notre tour, nous sommes tombés nez à nez avec Dumbl… le professeur Dumbledore, pardon.

- Et il n'a pas pu nous dire où était Harry. Ron avait vu aussi des ombres se diriger vers ce couloir et…

- Et ils sont par-là ! Je sais, je parierais qu'ils sont dans la cuisine ! Dit soudain Rogue. Miss Granger, allez prévenir un professeur, n'importe lequel ! Mr Weasley, venez avec moi, monsieur le directeur, restez ici, et attendez que quelqu'un arrive s'il vous plaît !

- Mais, je…

- A tout à l'heure professeur ! Lança Ron à Hermione et au directeur.

Ron suivit donc Rogue jusqu'aux cuisines, les couloirs étaient de plus en plus sombres et il y avait des cris de plus en plus puissants… et effrayants.

- Lâchez-moi ! Cria une voix d'homme

- Pas avant de vous avoir tué ! Lança une voix féminine qui rappelait vaguement quelque chose à Rogue.

Ils entrèrent doucement dans la pièce.

- Tiens, salut Severus ! Dit doucement une femme qui devait être la propriétaire de la voix.

- Bellatrix ? Que fais-tu ici ! Lança froidement le directeur de Serpentard.

- A ton avis ! répondit l'intéressée. Le maître nous a confié une mission… Tu n'es pas au courant ? Toi, le chouchou du Maître des Ténèbres ? rigola-t-elle.

Ron était resté à l'extérieur et écoutait calmement l'échange de paroles entre les deux adultes, puis entendit des pas courant vers lui.

- Hermione ?

- Ron ! Dumbledore s'est évanoui, annonça Hermione, paniquée. Le seul professeur que j'ai trouvé est…

Ron vit arriver une femme au bout du couloir, entourée de châles de toutes les couleurs, avec des lunettes qui ragrandissait ses yeux au quadruple.

- Qui c'est cette… prof ? Demanda Ron à son amie.

- Bonjour les enfants ! Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda la prof, d'un ton mystérieux. Je suis professeur de divination, je m'appelle Sybille Trelawney, et vous ?

- Moi ? Je… je m'appelle Ron, Ronald Weasley.

- Ron, écoute-moi, McGonagall prévient le ministre de la magie, et elle arrive ensuite. C'est la seule prof ayant accepté de venir, alors soit sympa avec elle, chuchota Hermione.

- Ok, mais en quoi elle va nous aider ? Tu la trouves pas bizarre ? répondit Ron sur le même ton.

- Je sens… je sens… commença le professeur. Il y a de mauvaises ondes ici, les enfants.

McGonagall arriva en courant, essoufflée et terrifiée.

- Les enfants, je… je vous conseille d'aller à vos dortoirs, tout le monde est privé de sortie jusqu'à nouvel ordre, je… je vais vous raccompagner, articula-t-elle difficilement.

- Non ! Cria Rogue, à l'intérieur.

Tout le monde sursauta, et se rua à l'intérieur de la cuisine, la sous-directrice en premier. Des éclairs fusaient de partout. Le professeur Trelawney laissa échapper un cri perçant, un éclair d'une lueur verte avait traversé la salle pour atteindre un corps qui était resté cloîtré dans un coin de la pièce.

Un rire démoniaque s'éleva de la pénombre. Le peu d'elfes qui était encore dans la pièce s'enfuyait, terrorisés ou aidait à combattre.

- Alors, Sevy vient chercher sa fille ? lança Lucius Malefoy.

- Que fais-tu ici ? Répliqua le professeur Rogue, où est ma fille ? rajouta-t-il en soulevant Malefoy par le col de sa robe de sorcier, ce qui surprit ce dernier.

- Lâche-moi ! Tu es fait comme un rat de toute façon ! répliqua Lucius. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'occupe de ta fille et de Harry, finit-il joyeusement.

- Comment ça ? lança une voix lointaine, qui appartenait à Dumbledore. Voldemort n'est plus vraiment de ce monde, vous le savez aussi bien que moi Lucius. Il n'a qu'une demi-vie, comment pourrait-il…

- Comment osez-vous parler ainsi du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! cria Malefoy.

Des bruits de pas provinrent du couloir. Les quelques Mangemorts qui étaient dans la pièce se regardèrent, surprit.

- Messieurs, des gens masqués arrivent messieurs, s'écria un elfe qui disparut aussitôt.

Rogue regarda Malefoy, interrogatif lui aussi. Envoyer des Mangemorts pour… deux enfants ? Non, il y avait autre chose…

On entendit des « stupefix », ainsi que d'autres sortilèges. Les Aurors étaient arrivés et essayaient de maîtriser la situation. D'autres personnes du Ministère emmenèrent les élèves et les professeurs dans la Grande Salle, pendant que des dizaines de baguettes magiques exécutaient des sorts tous aussi dangereux les uns que les autres…

McGonagall expliqua les disparitions qui avaient eu lieux ces dernières heures au ministre, détailla les comportements étranges…

- Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir avertis plus tôt madame ?

McGonagall paraissait terrifiée… Elle tremblait dangereusement.

- Je, je ne sais pas… Tout cela me paraissait… Impossible. Severus Rogue, allongé sur le sol, la petite disparue, pourtant prise en charge par Albus Dumbledore, qui ne se souvenait de rien… ce soir la disparition de monsieur Potter… s'en est trop…

Un professeur s'avança, chancelant… et dit d'une voix caverneuse

- Ce soir, à minuit, 3 enfants trouveront la mort…

Puis s'évanouit… McGonagall se précipita le professeur.

- Professeur Trelawney, répondez-moi, Sybille ! Faites un signe, n'importe quoi, mais…

- Laissez-la, les médicomages vont s'en charger… De quelle matière s'occupe ce professeur ? demanda le ministre de la magie.

- De divination, monsieur, répondit McGonagall les yeux rivés sur sa collègue.

Le ministre fit une petite grimace.

- Je ne suis pas pour la divination, je vous l'avoue mais…

- J'ai bien peur que sa phrase soit véridique… annonça une voix derrière eux.

McGonagall se retourna vivement.

- Professeur ?

Puis tomba dans les bras de son collègue.

°OooO°


	15. Chapitre 15 : Un éclair

**Chapitre 1****5 : Un éclair, dévoilant la vérité ? - ****Fermeture de Poudlard**

**°OooO°**

_McGonagall se retourna vivement._

_- __Professeur ?_

_Puis tomba dans les bras de son collègue._

**°OooO°**

Le ministre prit la parole.

- Professeur, pourriez-vous m'expliquer… ce qui s'est passé ce soir, d'après le professeur McGonagall vous étiez encore endormi à l'infirmerie et… votre rétablissement brusque…

- Eh bien en fait, Mme Pomfresh ne voulait pas donner trop d'espoir… J'étais encore assez faible ce matin, j'ai pris plusieurs potions… enfin bref, je ne pourrais pas vous décrire exactement ce qui s'est passé hier soir, j'ai quitté l'infirmerie en donnant l'ordre à ma fille d'y rester avec Mr Potter car...

- Oui, je sais ce qu'il s'est passé avec Potter, mais le reste ? S'énerva Fudge.

- Car, reprit Rogue comme si de rien n'était, ma fille m'avait réveillé, quelque chose d'étrange se passait à l'extérieur du château…

Soudain, un Mangemort se leva, juste devant le ministre.

- AAAHAHAH ! rugit le Mangemort.

Ce dernier se jeta sur McGonagall qui n'eut pas le temps de riposter, il la frappa et lui arracha la baguette des mains, puis l'assomma en lui cognant la tête contre le mur. Il essaya de faire de même pour Severus…

- Toi, qui nous as tous trahis, tu vas enfin payer…

Une longue bagarre à la moldue se produisit entre les deux hommes. Des coups de pieds dans les tibias et des coups de poings pleuvaient… Puis une voix siffla.

- Avery, tu n'es pas assez digne pour le tuer, laisse-le-moi.

- M… maître ? dit-il, abasourdi.

- Oui, c'est moi, grâce à une petite potion créée par un de tes chers collègues… Un nouveau corps ! Il est magnifique ! N'est-ce pas Severus ? Endoloris !

_Un éclair d'un blanc nacré illumina la salle et, au fur et à mesure, le château tout entier…._

Des fissures apparurent sur les murs, des corps allongés par terre, inertes pour la plupart… Que se passait-il ? Cet éclair ne provenait pas de la baguette du Maître des Ténèbres. D'ailleurs, plus rien ne bougeait… Pas même dans la Grande Salle où étaient réunis la plupart des élèves.

Sauf une ombre qui se profila le long du couloir, puis s'évapora dans les ténèbres… un cri suraigu fit tressaillir les survivants…

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! avait crié cette voix…

Rogue se releva lentement, après le sort impardonnable et interminable qu'il avait subit. La lumière l'avait aveuglé pendant un bon moment, mais décida d'aller voir ses collègues, allongés sur la dalle froide du couloir. Il remarqua que Dumbledore n'était plus là… Il avait disparu !

- Encore un… se dit Rogue. Il se jeta sur un mur, puis y jeta des coups de poings…

Puis plus rien, plus de lumière, les ténèbres complets… c'était à ne plus rien comprendre… L'infirmière, le ministre, Rogue et quelques Aurors essayèrent de trouver la sortie à tâtons, sortir le plus vite possible de ce cauchemar était leur seul profond désir. Sans baguettes, sans lumière, ils atteignirent au bout de plusieurs heures la pelouse boueuse du château.

Un feu se nourrissait des arbres de la forêt. Des renforts accouraient du grand portail…

- Ce château est maudit ! Cria un Auror, désespéré qui venait de se coincer la jambe dans une racine d'arbre.

La nuit semblait être tombée. Une sorte de cage à barreaux blancs scintillait au bout de l'allée centrale, une voix de fille lançait des cris stridents.

- Eloïse ! hurla Rogue

- Non, ne bougez pas ! c'est peut-être un piège ! cria Pomfresh.

Mais le professeur ne voulait rien entendre, il se débattit des bras de Fudge et courut jusqu'à cette prison magique.

- Eloïse, c'est toi ?

- Papa ! N'approche pas !

- Pourquoi ? Tu… Tu es blessée ?

- Oui, mais ne t'approche pas des barreaux, ils sont venimeux, et un serpent nous garde !

- Impossible, le Basilic est mort pendant les vac… murmura le ministre, essoufflé

- Ce n'est pas un basilic ! cria la jeune fille. Il… il y a des personnes avec moi, mais je ne vois rien, je… Je sais juste que Voldemort a dit que si quelqu'un nous approche, la personne mourra dans d'affreuses souffrances…

Un grognement surgit soudain de la forêt en flamme, ce grognement ne provenait pas d'un loup comme le pensait le ministre, mais d'un loup garou. Le professeur Rogue paru terrifié mais ne voulait pas partir du château, il voulait rester avec sa fille, avec sa seule famille…

Une semaine s'était passée. Le château avait été interdit d'accès. D'ailleurs, tous les élèves avaient été évacués et étaient retournés dans leurs familles jusqu'à nouvel ordre. La moitié du corps enseignant était suivi par des spécialistes de Sainte Mangouste. Le ministère de la magie avait envoyé une centaine d'Aurors afin de scruter le château de fond en comble, des corps sans vies furent retrouvés…

- Je veux venir avec vous ! Je suis professeur, directeur des Serpentard, et père ! Ma fille est là-bas ! Je dois venir avec vous ! Cria presque Rogue à l'un des Aurors. Il ne le connaissait pas et ne savait dire son nom.

- Très bien, venez, mais ça sera dur… psychologiquement je veux dire.

- Je sais, mais il le faut…

Il partit donc avec les gens du ministère, Rogue trouva le château en piteux état. Un mur en particulier s'était bizarrement effondré… sans que l'étage du dessus n'en soit endommagé.

- C'est vraiment bien la magie… se dit le directeur de Serpentard, avant de se rendre compte que à quelques centaines de mètres de là, en face de la cabane du garde-chasse, la prison « magique » avait disparu… Il accrocha un Auror.

- Oui, monsieur Rogue, qu'y a-t-il encore ? lança l'Auror, agacé.

- Où est ma fille ? demanda-t-il, sur un ton qu'il essaya de rendre calme.

- Votre fille ?

- Oui, il y avait une sorte de cage, là-bas… rajouta-t-il, lui aussi agacé.

- Une cage, mais vous délirez monsieur ! Jamais entendu parler… Bon, je vais rejoindre mes collègues, veuillez faire attention à vous professeur !

Le professeur de potions se dirigea vers l'endroit où, une semaine auparavant se trouvait sa fille. Il lui restait encore un mètre à faire, quand il vit quelque chose d'étrange par terre. Il s'accroupit.

- Professeur ?

- Oui monsieur le ministre ?

- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? demanda Fudge.

- Oui… et non… enfin, je n'en sais trop rien… que pourrait être cette sorte de terre… ?

- De… la cendre ? chuchota le ministre. Non, ça ne peut pas être ça…

- Ou le maître des Ténèbres aurait monté un plan…

- Voldemort est encore ici, il n'a aucune possibilité de sortir… dit une voix étrangement calme.

Rogue et Fudge se relevèrent

- Dumbledore ? dit Rogue.

- Oui, c'est moi… j'ai beaucoup de chose à vous raconter Severus, mais je pense que ça attendra que l'on ait retrouvé le coupable de tout ces dégâts…

- Vous savez où est ma fille ? demanda-t-il, dans un dernier espoir.

Le directeur de Poudlard ne répondit pas, il fit juste signe de le suivre.

Il le suivit donc, accompagné du ministre, dans une salle de classe.

- Eh bien, en tout cas, Albus, vous avez l'air en pleine forme ! Je suis heureux que l'on vous ait retrouvé… Tout cela a malheureusement bien été une manipulation du Mage noir, j'en suis sûr… et vous avez combattu comme un roi !

- Voldemort a retrouvé de plus grands pouvoirs, il va être dur de les contrer, mais ce qui me dérange le plus, c'est la disparition d'Eloïse… D'après ce qu'a réussi à me dire Minerva, elle aurait réussi à faire fuir Voldemort, comme si de rien n'était… Cette fille est vraiment étonnante !

- Ou était… ne put s'empêcher de rajouter le ministre de la magie, au grand damne du père de l'enfant.

- Ne soyez pas si pessimiste Fudge, ajouta Dumbledore en voyant le visage pâle de Rogue. Et puis, je suis sûr que nous la retrouverons, d'ailleurs, ne faudrait-il pas que nous allions aider ces jeunes gens ? Demanda le grand directeur en montrant d'un signe de tête un groupe d'Aurors se dirigeant vers les sous-sols.

Ils se levèrent donc et se joignirent au groupe. Ils descendirent donc vers les cachots, rien n'y semblait suspect, puis ensuite, ce fut le tour du centre de la bataille… la cuisine. Un elfe leur barra le passage

- Jack ne doit faire passer personne ! dit l'elfe.

- Voyons, nous devons inspecter, alors laisse-nous passer ! Annonça un Auror.

- Non, mon maître m'a interdit de faire passer des gens qu'il n'apprécie guère !

- Aucun elfe n'a le droit de commander, ajouta le ministre qui venait de chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille du directeur.

- Vous ne passerez pas !

- Je t'ordonne de nous laisser passer ! Gronda Dumbledore.

L'elfe parut sarcastique

- Vous croyez ?

- C'en est trop ! Cria le ministre en sortant sa baguette magique de son pardessus. AVADA KEDAVRA !

Rogue lui lança un regard appuyé, puis le ministre s'expliqua

- Oui, j'étais obligé, il ne nous aurait pas laissé passer de toute manière, et Mr Dumbledore m'avait déjà fait part de son incompréhension par rapport à la présence de ce Jack dans ces lieux. Il n'a jamais été présenté au directeur. Si nous l'avions laissé en vie, il aurait prévenu son maître, et je ne sais pas de qui il s'agit, alors soyons prudent ! Rajouta-t-il en regardant Rogue.

**°oOoOoOoOoOoOo°**

**FLASH BACK**

Une enfant se réveilla, elle avait mal partout, ne se rappelait plus rien… elle se releva tant bien que mal, et sentit des corps à côté d'elle, mais elle n'arrivait pas à les distinguer. Elle parla. Aucune réponse ne lui parvint, elle n'était pas dans le noir, contrairement aux aveugles, elle ne voyait que du blanc, un blanc qui fait mal aux yeux si on le regardait trop longtemps, tel que le soleil. La jeune fille hurla, mais n'eut toujours pas de réponse. Elle entendit des pas marcher dans une flaque d'eau, puis quelqu'un demander :

- Eloïse, c'est, c'est toi ?

Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre, elle avait l'impression d'avoir subi un lavage de cerveau. Mais sa voix prit le devant,

- Papa ! N'approche pas !

- Pourquoi ? Tu… Tu es blessée ? demanda son père.

- Oui, mais ne t'approche pas des barreaux, ils sont venimeux, et un serpent nous garde !

Elle entendit le ministre murmurer que le Basilic était mort, mais elle lui coupa la parole

- Ce n'est pas un basilic ! Il… il y a des personnes avec moi, mais je ne vois rien, je… Je sais juste que Voldemort a dit que si quelqu'un nous approche, la personne mourra dans d'affreuses souffrances… Arriva-t-elle à rajouter avant de retomber à genoux.

Elle n'entendit plus rien, elle ressentit une énorme douleur au cou et voulu crier : « papa ne me laisse pas seule, vient me chercher, je n'en peux plus ! » mais, même en réunissant ses quelques forces, elle n'arriva qu'à prononcer un faible murmure.

Puis ne sentit plus son corps, elle avait l'impression de voler, d'être légère…

**Fin du FLASH BACK**

**°oOoOoOoOoOoOo°**


	16. Chapitre 16 : Vivement Noel

**Chapitre 16 : Vivement Noël**

**°OooO°**

_Rogue lui lança un regard appuyé, puis le ministre s'expliqua_

_- __Oui, j'étais obligé, il ne nous aurait pas laissé passer de toutes manières, et Mr Dumbledore m'avait déjà fait part de son incompréhension par rapport à la présence de ce Jack dans ces lieux. Il n'a jamais été présenté au directeur. Si nous l'avions laissé en vie, il aurait prévenu son maître, et je ne sais pas de qui il s'agit, alors soyons prudent ! Rajouta-t-il en regardant Rogue._

**°OooO°**

Ils entrèrent donc, non sans difficultés, dans la cuisine jadis réservée aux elfes du château. Tout était sens dessus dessous, des tableaux pleuraient devant ces dégâts qu'avait causés un être étrange…

Les éviers étaient tous brisés en deux, les tables avaient perdu leurs pieds, certains tableaux étaient déchirés… Dumbledore était abasourdi.

- Eh bah, ils n'ont pas fait le travail à moitié ! annonça le ministre d'une voix dégoûtée.

- Reparo ! lança Rogue en même temps que quelques Aurors, vers les tables et les éviers.

- Récurvite ! lança le ministre, toujours l'air dégoûté de l'état de la cuisine.

- Je pense que ce sera bon pour le moment, annonça le directeur. Je demanderai aux elfes pour le reste. Il n'y a personne ici, nous continuons ?

- Que diriez-vous d'aller dans la Chambre des Secrets ? demanda un Auror.

- Si Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom a bien capturé les disparus, ils y sont sûrement !

- Oui, bien vu Perkins, mais je voudrais que l'on prenne la moitié des Aurors avec nous, histoire d'être quand même protégé, et le reste devra faire des allées et venues pour surveiller le château… Répondit Fudge.

- Très bien, je vais les prévenir.

Perkins alla donc chercher du renfort. Il n'y avait pas que des Aurors. Toutes sortes de métiers exercés au ministère étaient représentés. Ainsi il y avait aussi Arthur Weasley du département des Détournements de l'artisanat Moldu.

- Severus ? J'ai appris pour la petite… je suis désolé, on va tout faire pour la retrouver…

- Merci Arthur, c'est sympa. Répondit Rogue, à la fois étonné par ce geste de sympathie et par sa propre réponse.

- Bien, annonça le chef des Aurors, Rufus Scrimgeour. Je présume que Perkins vous a annoncé ce que nous voulons de vous ?

- Oui monsieur, répondit un des Aurors.

- Très bien, répondit le ministre. Dumbledore, y-a-t-il une autre entrée pour la Chambre ?

- Je pense que oui, Fudge, mais il faudrait aller bien loin dans le château… Voyez-vous, Poudlard est une école immense et a des parties cachées… Bon, suivez-moi ! répondit Dumbledore.

Ils suivirent tous le directeur. Ils passèrent au moins une heure à traverser le château à la recherche de cette chambre secrète, lorsqu'ils entendirent des cris. Le ministre cria :

- Il y a quelqu'un ?

Un deuxième cri fut étouffé.

Ils avancèrent encore un peu, puis entendirent

- Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend d'hurler comme ça ?

- Dé… désolée monsieur Voldy.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Maître !

- Jamais ! Voldy c'est mieux, non ?!

Eloïse savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû l'appeler comme ça. Mais pour elle, c'était le seul moyen de surmonter sa présence et de se donner du courage. Quoi qu'il fasse, elle l'appellera ainsi.

Rogue se mordit la main avant de se défouler sur le mur d'où provenait la voix. Dumbledore le calma.

- Severus ! Calmez-vous voyons !

- C'est, c'est ma fille ! dit-il essoufflé.

- Je sais, moi aussi je l'ai reconnue ! Allons-y doucement d'accord ? Et vous Severus, vous feriez mieux de rester à l'écart, si Voldemort vous sait à mes côtés…

- Non, professeur Dumbledore, il est question de ma fille, il n'est pas question que je reste là à ne rien faire !

- Severus, soyez prudent ! lança Arthur.

Puis le directeur du château tapota sur le mur… lorsqu'un trou apparut…

- Eloïse ! hurla Rogue

- Papa !

- Endoloris ! lança le Maître des Ténèbres

- Avada Kedavra ! hurla Rogue. Mais le Mage noir l'évita de justesse.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Severus ? Tu te crois plus fort que moi ?

- Laissez ma fille tranquille et en dehors de tout ça !

- Endoloris ! cria Voldemort.

Le sortilège, jadis lancé sur Eloïse fut projeté à son père.

- Tom !

- Oh, mais c'est Dumbledore qui vient à la rescousse avec ses amis du ministère ! Que c'est mignon…

- Tom, arrête ça suffit maintenant !

- Ne m'appelez pas Tom !

- Amplificatum ! lança un Auror aux chaînes qui entouraient le survivant.

- Harry ! s'écria Arthur Weasley en accourant vers le meilleur ami de son fils. Harry, tu es là, réponds !

- Ou..oui monsieur…

Il se releva et vit avec horreur son amie enchaînée.

- Le petit Harry se réveille ? demanda la voix de Voldemort

- La ferme Tom ! hurla le jeune homme.

- Oh, mais lui aussi se rebelle ?

- Je vous ai dit de vous TAIRE ! cria Harry.

Le combat ne se fit pas attendre, Harry lança tant bien que mal des sortilèges de défense de base, à son ennemi pendant que Rogue allait s'occuper de sa fille.

- Eloïse, ça va ?

- Papa… je t'aime.

Rogue fut surprit de cette révélation, il savait que sa fille tenait à lui, mais au point de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait… Il lui déposa un baiser sur le front, puis la serra contre lui.

- Tu n'as plus rien à craindre ma chérie, je suis là maintenant…

Eloïse s'endormit dans les bras de son père, sa chaleur l'avait rendue somnolente, elle avait si froid…

- Rogue, ça va ? demanda une voix derrière lui. Il se retourna

- Oui, et vous professeur ?

- Ça va. Notre fille se porte bien ?

- Magnifique, elle vient de s'endormir…

McGonagall sourit. Puis ils regardèrent le combat. Rogue n'avait plus aucune force, mais voulait aider. Il se résolut donc à laisser sa fille aux soins de Madame Pomfresh qui partit en courant avec la petite dans les bras, pour se mettre à l'abri.

Il remarqua qu'Harry se débrouillait très bien, il eut un bref moment de fierté d'être son professeur, bien qu'il ne fût guère gentil avec lui, et se reprit après quelques minutes. Il avait changé de camp maintenant, c'était définitif, il en avait marre de voir du malheur partout, marre d'être malheureux depuis toujours…

- AVADA KEDAVRA !

Un éclair verdâtre traversa un coin sombre. Tout le monde suivait ce trait rapide.

- Minerva ! hurla Dumbledore.

- Eh oui, vous allez tous mourir ! rigola le mage noir.

- Ne croyez pas ça ! cria Rogue. POTTER !

Mais c'était trop tard, Harry avait quelque chose en tête, et avait exécuté ses pensées sans même réfléchir, au grand désespoir de ses alliés. Il se lança sur le dos de Voldemort, s'accrocha à ses épaules et le força à tomber à terre. Il frappa le crâne de son pire ennemi sur le sol en pierre, puis l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Vous avez fait trop de mal sur terre pour pouvoir vivre encore, je vous jure… j'aimerais tant continuer à vous faire mal… Mais vous me faites pitié !

- Lâche-moi Potter ! lança le mage noir avec dégoût.

- Même pas dans tes rêves Tom Elvis Jedusor !

- Tu vas me le payer !

Harry regarda son directeur, il ne savait pas s'il allait tuer Voldemort… peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas la force de… mais Dumbledore avait l'air de lire dans ses pensées. Il hocha la tête de haut en bas, puis lui fit un clin d'œil. Il se tourna vers Rogue, que Harry regarda également… puis, comme s'ils s'étaient compris au même moment, ils lancèrent le sort impardonnable.

- AVADA KEDAVRA !

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

Ce fut comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Tout le monde se regarda, ébahi, heureux d'avoir enfin tué le pire homme qui existait…

Rogue était si heureux qu'il se jeta dans les bras de Harry.

- Merci, merci mon garçon…

- Professeur, vous allez bien ? demanda timidement Harry.

- Oui, très bien, merci. Son professeur se défit de l'étreinte puis regarda son élève.

- Vous avez fait du bon travail ! Lança Dumbledore sur le ton de la conversation. Bien, nous allons laisser les gens du ministère travailler maintenant ! Rajouta-t-il en faisant un imperceptible clin d'œil à Harry. Venez.

Ils sortirent donc de la salle, étonnés d'être arrivés à bout de ce mage noir. Dehors il faisait une lourde chaleur, pourtant, Noël était dans quelques jours… Rogue se dirigea vers l'infirmerie pour voir sa fille. Elle était étendue sur un lit, complètement endormie… Elle était si belle… Il s'approcha du lit doucement puis s'assit à côté d'elle. Il passa son index sur la joue gauche de sa fille, ainsi que sur sa bouche.

- Papa ? demanda Eloïse, qui commença tout doucement à se réveiller.

- Oui ma chérie, chuut, repose-toi…

- Il, euh, on est quel jour… ?

- On est le 23 décembre…

- Déjà ? Sursauta la petite.

- Oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas, tout est terminé… Je t'emmène chez Sirius, d'accord ?

- Mais… Reste, s'il te plaît… papa… supplia la petite.

- Ecoute, je ne sais pas si ça sera possible, Sirius ne m'apprécie pas, et tu le sais bien, même si maintenant, V... Voldemort est mort…

- Je lui demanderai… Emmène-moi… je suis trop fatiguée, je n'arriverai pas à marcher…

- Très bien ! Allez, viens ma puce…

Rogue la prit dans ses bras sous les yeux de l'infirmière, puis descendit les marches. Dumbledore, Harry, Hermione et Ron attendaient dans le hall avec impatience, cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas vu leur meilleure amie, et comptaient bien lui rendre une fête de Noël inoubliable avec la complicité de Sirius, Rogue, Dumbledore et la famille Weasley au complet !

Eloïse fut surprise que tant de gens l'attendent. Ils sortirent du château et partirent en direction de Londres, chez Sirius. Ce dernier les attendait avec une impatience immense. Molly Weasley, la mère de Ron, avait dû rappeler Sirius à l'ordre plus d'une fois. Ils avaient décorés la maison à fond…

Rogue se dirigea tout de suite vers le salon pour déposer sa fille sur un canapé.

- Merci papa.

- Eloïse ? demanda Harry

- Bon, je vais vous laisser tous les deux, je suis dans la cuisine si vous avez besoin… répondit Rogue en faisant un clin d'œil à Harry, ce qui surprit les deux ados.

- Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ?

- Je… tu vas mieux ?

- Oui, enfin… je suis fatiguée mais… ça va… Dis... Comment tu as su la véritable identité de Voldy ?

- Dumbledore m'a expliqué, brièvement, le parcours de V... Voldemort, son enfance...

- Ah, d'accord...

- Pourquoi ?

- Ca m'a étonné, c'est tout...

Harry s'assit dans le fauteuil à côté de son amie, tandis que Ron et Hermione entraient dans la salle.

- Le repas sera prêt dans dix minutes, annonça Hermione.

- Merci Hermione, répondit Eloïse.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda Ron.

- Ça pourrait aller mieux… mais disons que je tiens le coup. Je crois que si Harry n'était pas là… je… mais Eloïse n'arriva pas à finir sa phrase, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, maintenant on est là…

- Harry ? demanda Ron. Est-ce que… Tu pourrais nous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé… ?

- Ron ! cria Hermione.

- Bin, quoi ? On a le droit de savoir ! répondit Ron.

Eloïse fit un signe de tête affirmatif à Harry, puis celui-ci se mit à raconter…

**°OoOoOoOoO°**

**FLASH BACK**

Un jeune garçon se leva dans une sorte de cage blanche, il entendait parler, mais n'arrivait pas à parler… ni à bouger d'ailleurs… Il avait mal partout, et le temps lui sembla long, quand soudain il se sentit libre… mais coupé du monde… il volait… comme une plume, ou une feuille… La douleur était telle qu'il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Puis tout à coup il tomba sur un sol de pierres grises et mal taillées. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas seul… d'autres corps étaient tombés aussi.

- Levez-vous ! ordonna une voix. Ils obtempérèrent tous, sans exception.

- C'est bien ! Que vous êtes obéissant ! Ironisa la voix.

La personne à qui appartenait cette voix était plus que laide… horrible même… Harry le reconnut sans réfléchir, c'était Voldemort… Ce fut d'ailleurs la seule personne, mis à part Eloïse, à se défaire aussi rapidement de l'emprise de l'Imperium…

- AAAARGGHHH TU VAS ME LE PAYER POTTER !

- Vous croyez ? lança le garçon.

- Expelliarmus ! répliqua le mage noir.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de riposter, il fut projeté sur le mur, et fut enchaîné par des chaînes de fer… Il vit avec horreur le mage noir s'approcher d'Eloïse… Elle fut elle aussi projetée sur un des murs, mais elle fut plus particulièrement accrochée par les poignets et les chevilles si bien qu'elle était totalement immobile… Elle hurla et….

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

**°OoOoOoOoO°**

Et après ? demanda Ron, avide de savoir la suite.

Rogue est entré en trombe dans la salle.

Cette dernière phrase fit rire Eloïse et Harry. Ils revoyaient Rogue entrer comme un fou furieux…

**°OooO°**


	17. Chapitre 17 : Réveillon de Noël !

**Chapitre 17 : Réveillon de Noël !**

**°OooO°**

_Cette dernière phrase fit rire Eloïse et Harry. Ils revoyaient Rogue entrer comme un fou furieux…_

**°OooO°**

Sirius entra dans le salon.

- Vous venez, le repas va être bientôt prêt… Harry, je peux te parler un moment ?

- Euh, oui, d'accord, je, je vous suis... répondit Harry.

Le trio se leva, Harry resta dans le couloir tandis que Ron et Hermione allèrent dans la cuisine.

- Harry, écoute, je sais que tout ce qui s'est passé depuis la rentrée t'a bouleversé… Mais je suis ton parrain, et donc…

Harry n'écoutait pas vraiment, il était toujours en colère de n'avoir jamais su qu'il avait un parrain.

- Harry, je voulais te dire que, si jamais tu voulais, tu pourrais venir habiter ici… Dumbledore a mis une protection sur la maison de ta tante et de ton oncle, mais je crois que maintenant tu ne crains plus rien…

Le jeune adolescent n'en revenait pas… il pourrait donc quitter les Dursley, comme ça ! Et aller chez cet homme qu'il connaissait à peine ? Il ne put s'empêcher de faire un grand sourire, étant si heureux d'avoir l'opportunité de quitter son oncle et sa tante, même s'il ne savait pas s'il s'entendrait avec son parrain... Il ne donna pas de réponse définitive. Ils allèrent rejoindre les autres. Rogue sortit de la cuisine pour aller chercher sa fille, puis le repas commença.

Eloïse s'assit à côté de Ginny, puis parla à Molly.

- Est-ce que vous… avez besoin d'aide pour la préparation de Noël ?

- Non ! répondit Molly. Ça va, je me débrouille ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, et tu as besoin de repos…

- Oui, mais je ne tiens pas à m'ennuyer non plus… répondit Eloïse, sur un ton triste.

- On verra d'accord ? répliqua Molly, qui apparemment n'avait pas l'air de vouloir parler…

Après le repas principal, Eloïse alla voir son père à l'autre bout de la table, et s'assit sur ses genoux.

- Qu'y a-t-il ma chérie ? demanda le père, étonné du comportement de sa fille.

- Pourquoi ma mère n'est pas là ?

Cette question eut pour effet de faire taire la moitié de la table. Un long silence s'en suivit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a… ?

- Viens avec moi, on va parler, d'accord ? dit Sirius.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi vous…

- Viens avec moi Eloïse.

Sirius prit Eloïse de force, bien qu'elle n'ait de toute façon pas assez de forces pour réellement résister, puis l'emmena dans le couloir.

- Ecoute-moi, tu sais, quand tu es sortie de la salle l'autre jour, quand ton père, Dumbledore et des gens du ministère sont venus vous chercher, toi et Harry…

- Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Mais dis-moi !

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, puis se mit à pleurer.

- Non, ce n'est pas possible… elle, elle n'est pas…

- Morte, finit Sirius, si ma puce, le Mage noir l'a tuée… je, je suis désolé…

Il la prit dans ses bras puis la regarda.

- Tu sais… Je pense que… V, Voldemort est encore vivant… la guerre n'est peut-être pas finie, ou alors… pour peu de temps… profite du bonheur pendant qu'il est encore temps…

Eloïse était totalement écoeurée… pourquoi… pourquoi sa mère était morte, même si elle n'avait jamais eu d'élan de sympathie envers elle… non, c'était impossible.

Elle repoussa Sirius et tenta courir de toutes ses forces vers le plus haut étage de la maison. Elle voulait mettre la plus grande distance entre elle et eux… ne plus voir personne.

- Alors ? demanda Arthur à l'adresse de Sirius.

- Alors ? Je n'ai jamais su m'y prendre avec les enfants… Elle est montée jusqu'au sixième étage…

Rogue soupira. Le repas se termina assez tard, le père d'Eloïse fut invité à rester pendant les vacances, il ne restait plus qu'un jour avant Noël quand Eloïse décida enfin d'aller manger avec les autres. Personne n'avait envie de la forcer, si bien qu'elle était restée seule pendant un jour et demi… Le sapin était décoré, toute la maison était remplie de guirlandes, Rogue affichait bizarrement un énorme sourire, et parlait avec tout le monde. Le professeur de Potions avait l'air d'avoir abandonné sa froideur habituelle. Eloïse descendit donc et joua au Quidditch avec la famille Weasley tandis qu'Hermione parlait des cours avec Lupin. Sirius avait l'air heureux de voir autant de monde dans sa maison.

Eloïse s'approcha du sapin, elle avait repéré une étoile cassée et sortit sa baguette, puis répara l'étoile. Au lieu de la ranger, elle regarda le petit bout de bois dans sa main droite… Sa baguette était noire, comme celle de sa mère et celle de son père, aussi fine que celle de son père … Ollivander avait dit que sa baguette était très rare… une petite gravure était inscrite sur la poignée, mais elle n'arrivait pas à la déchiffrer. Deux plumes de phénix et un poil de licorne dans un petit bout de bois… et ce n'était pas n'importe quel bois, c'était du bois de rose… Rogue fit irruption dans le salon vide depuis plusieurs minutes…

- Ca va ma belle ?

- Très bien papa, répondit Eloïse sans le regarder.

Elle se leva puis alla s'asseoir dans le canapé. Son père la rejoignit et se colla à elle en passant sa main dans les cheveux de sa fille.

- Je sais que ça va être dur pour toi… Le professeur McGonagall était un très bon professeur…

- Oui, mais… elle est vraiment morte ? demanda la jeune fille d'une voix brusque.

- Ecoute, la salle était noire… Le ministère travaille en ce moment dans le château, mais il n'y a que peu de chance pour qu'elle soit encore en vie…

Sa fille, qui faisait tout pour ne pas être trop près de son père, finit par se laisser tomber sur lui puis posa sa tête sur le torse de son père, et écouta le bruit du cœur…

- Papa ? Pourquoi... Pourquoi Molly a été si froide avec moi lors du premier repas ?

- Je ne sais pas... Peut-être parce que tu es ma fille. Mais ça ira. Ne t'inquiète pas.

- Severus ? Chuchota Sirius

- Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Black ? répliqua de sa voix à nouveau froide, ce qui fit frissonner sa fille.

- Eh bien… Je sais qu'avec Remus et James nous faisions tout pour te rendre la vie encore plus dure…

- Si tu cherches à t'excuser, ce n'est même pas la peine d'y penser ! lança Rogue.

- On est plus des gamins Servilus, euh, Severus ! répondit Lupin qui venait d'entrer dans la salle.

- Ouais, merci de me le rappeler ! répliqua Rogue. C'est bon…

- Je crois qu'Eloïse te trouve confortable ! lança Sirius sur le ton de la conversation, ce qui eut le don de faire rire Lupin. Rogue, lui, fit un petit sourire en coin.

- Moui, sûrement… répondit-il, en caressant à nouveau la joue de sa fille. Je crois que je vais la monter en haut…

- Non, laisse-la, elle a l'air si bien…

- Vas-y, fous-toi de moi Black, je dirai rien… répliqua Rogue, de mauvaise humeur.

- Hey, c'est Noël, tu ne pourrais pas faire un petit effort ? demanda Sirius. Bon, on met les cadeaux ?

- Pas touche ! lança une voix derrière eux. Molly Weasley venait d'entrer dans la pièce. On le fera quand tous les enfants seront au lit…

- Ne craignez rien pour ma fille, elle ne dira rien, enfin, si elle n'est pas déjà en train de dormir… répondit Rogue sur un ton qui fit rire les autres.

- Montez-la en haut… demanda Molly, peinée de voir Eloïse dans cette position. Elle va finir par avoir mal au dos cette petite !

Rogue s'exécuta.

- Bien, j'y vais… à demain, car je ne pense pas que je redescendrai !

- Bonne nuit Sevy ! lança Sirius en rigolant.

Rogue prit avec difficulté sa fille, puis monta. Il n'avait aucune envie de la laisser seule, il l'allongea sur le lit, puis la regarda un moment, et s'endormit, la tête sur le lit.

Le jour ne tarda pas à se lever. Eloïse se réveilla et s'assit sur le lit. Elle vit son père à moitié sur le lit et une chaise, puis sourit. Elle lui prit la main, puis le plaça sans trop de difficultés sur le lit avant de descendre à la cuisine, non sans déposer un baiser sur la joue de son père. Elle n'avait jamais connu cet amour paternel… C'était son père, mais elle l'aimait tellement… Elle sourit à l'idée de la journée qui allait se dérouler, puis poussa la porte de la cuisine.

- Eloïse ! s'écria Harry avant de sauter sur elle.

- Qu'est-ce q…

- Tiens, c'est pour toi ! lui dit-il en lui donnant un petit paquet rouge et argent.

Eloïse, étonnée du comportement de son ami regarda Hermione et Ron qui lui demandèrent de se dépêcher d'ouvrir le paquet. Elle l'ouvrit donc et…

- Harry, c'est toi qui…

- Oui ! J'étais sûr que ça te plairait ! Mets-le !

Elle sortit du paquet un collier en argent avec un médaillon rouge et or. Le fond du médaillon était d'un vert émeraude… comme ses yeux… Elle le mit sans plus attendre, puis embrassa son ami.

- Allez, viens t'asseoir ! Ensuite on va dans le salon, Maman a dit qu'une surprise nous attendait ! Dit joyeusement Ron.

Ils déjeunèrent donc rapidement, Rogue se fit réveiller par Sirius, qui arriva d'ailleurs plié de rires, sous le regard sarcastique de Severus. Ils allèrent ensuite dans le salon. Hermione laissa échapper un cri de bonheur, tandis que Ron et les autres furent ébahis, ne pouvant plus bouger. Ce fut les jumeaux Weasley qui rompirent le silence.

- Bon, on les ouvre ces cadeaux ?

Tout le monde se jeta en dessous du sapin et ouvrit les cadeaux. Tout le monde sauf…

Eloïse, tu vas voir ? demanda Lupin

- Non professeur, ce n'est pas la peine, je n'ai jamais eu de cadeaux, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'en aurais aujourd'hui… Et Harry m'a déjà offert le mien. Finit-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Oui, je crois que Harry tient beaucoup à toi… Dit une voix derrière Eloïse.

- Papa ! Tu m'as fait peur !

- Oui, j'ai cru remarquer ! répondit-il de son ton sarcastique, ce qui fit faire une grimace à sa fille.

- Tu ne vas pas voir sous le sapin ? J'aimerais parler à Remus si ça ne te dérange pas…

- Oui papa, excuse-moi… dit-elle sur un ton craintif. Elle se dirigea vers le sapin.

- Tu voulais me parler ? interrogea Lupin.

- Oui, mais pas ici, tu viens dans le couloir ?

- Bien sûr, je te suis.

Ils sortirent du salon sous le regard interrogatif d'Eloïse.

- Bien, voilà… à propos d'hier soir… j'accepte vos excuses. Lança Rogue.

- Eh bien, Dumbledore avait raison… Eloïse t'a vraiment changé ! Je n'aurais jamais espéré que tu nous excuses… Je suis si désolé qu'on se soit comporté comme des gamins durant toutes ses années…

- Oui. Bien, n'en parlons plus maintenant s'il te plaît !

- Très bien ! Retournons dans la salle alors !

Quand ils rentrèrent, ce fut Eloïse qui sauta sur Lupin, ce qui surprit tout le monde.

- Merci professeur !

- De rien ! Répondit Remus sous le regard interrogatif de Severus.

- Regarde papa ! Il m'a offert un livre de défense !

Elle lui montra le livre puis alla s'asseoir dans un coin de la pièce pour lire. Elle était heureuse de ses vacances… Harry, Hermione et Ron s'assirent à côté d'elle.

- Eh bien, vraiment, c'est vraiment génial de passer noël ensemble ! Je suis triste de ne pas être partie avec mes parents, mais au moins je vous ai ! dit Hermione, réjouie.

- Oui ! C'est super ! lança Ron.

- On va faire un tour en ville ? demanda Hermione.

- Pourquoi, tu n'es pas bien ici ? demanda Harry.

- Moi je veux bien, répondit Eloïse.

- Super ! Les garçons, vous venez ?

- Ok, d'accord, on arrive ! dirent les deux amis d'une même voix.

Ils mirent leurs manteaux, puis se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

**°OooO°**


	18. Chapitre 18 : La lettre…

**Chapitre 18 : La lettre…**

**°OooO°**

_Ils mirent leurs manteaux, puis se dirigèrent vers la sortie._

**°OooO°**

- Vous allez où comme ça ? demanda une voix autoritaire qui leur fit froid dans le dos. Eloïse se retourna la première.

- En ville, professeur, répondit Hermione.

- Eh bien, vous allez devoir vous passer de ma fille. Eloïse, on rentre, viens.

- Mais, papa, Dumbledore a dit que…

- J'ai dit VIENS ! hurla presque son père, ce qui eut pour résultat de faire fuir Eloïse qui claqua la porte de sa chambre.

Hermione, Harry et Ron regardèrent un moment leur professeur sans comprendre sa réaction, puis Harry finit par prendre la parole.

- Vous lui direz au revoir de notre part, s'il vous plaît monsieur.

Ils sortirent, tous les trois, aussi vite que possible sous le regard noir de leur professeur.

Rogue monta dans la chambre de sa fille et remarqua avec rage qu'elle en avait bloqué l'entrée.

- Eloïse ! Ouvre tout de suite ! ordonna-t-il.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, Eloïse s'était coincée dans un coin avec sa baguette dans la main.

- Pourquoi tu es comme ça ?

- Ne pose pas de questions. Allez, on rentre, il est temps que tu vois où l'on habite ! fit Rogue, d'un ton plus calme.

Eloïse sortit de la chambre, mais revint en disant :

- Comme je n'ai pas le droit d'utiliser la magie en dehors du château… tu peux ranger mes affaires ?

- Tu rêves ! Prépare juste ce qu'il te semble être bon, nous reviendrons demain soir, si tu veux bien.

Eloïse sourit puis prépara ses affaires tandis que son père alla l'attendre dans le hall lugubre de la maison des Black. Quand Eloïse descendit, Rogue lui prit la main et ils sortirent de la maison. Eloïse avait un peu peur. Son père était redevenu froid et distant depuis sa conversation avec Sirius…

Rogue et Eloïse marchèrent une bonne heure, puis arrivèrent dans un endroit dépourvu de toute beauté. Une grande maison était apparemment le lieu de leur destination finale. Rogue lança un sortilège qui leur permit d'accéder au terrain, sûrement une sorte de protection… pensa Eloïse. Elle entra la première dans la maison. Il faisait sombre… Trop sombre, ce qui l'obligea à allumer toutes les lumières qu'elle pu trouver sur son trajet.

- Eloïse ? appela son père.

- Oui ?

- Te voilà donc chez toi…

Il lui fit visiter la maison, mais il comprit immédiatement que celle-ci ne plaisait guère à sa fille. Il la laissa seule et descendit dans le grand salon, déçu par son comportement. Mais il ne comprenait pas qu'Eloïse soit encore sous le choc de tout ce qui s'était passé. Elle s'endormit dans un fauteuil au premier étage, quand soudain son père entendit un cri.

- Eloïse ? appela-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il n'eut pas de réponse et décida d'aller voir. Il retrouva sa fille en train de se débattre sur le sol, et l'entendit hurler… Il se rua sur elle pour la calmer, mais sans résultat. Elle bougeait trop…

- Eloïse, réveille-toi ! cria son père. Arrête ! Réveille-toi tout de suite ! hurla-t-il, désespérément.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes il arriva à l'immobiliser au sol, avec l'aide d'un sortilège. Sa fille se réveilla mais fut incapable de prononcer un mot, elle referma les yeux, puis ne bougea plus. Rogue porta sa fille au rez-de-chaussée puis la déposa dans un canapé. Il la força à boire de l'eau.

- Chuuut ma chérie, ça va aller, c'est fini… dit-il en prenant sa fille dans ses bras.

Il n'aurait jamais cru se retrouver un jour dans cette maison, avec un enfant dans les bras… d'un coup de baguette, il fit apparaître un lit deux places et y déposa Eloïse… il l'enlaça puis la regarda s'endormir… amoureusement, contre son gré. Il eu honte de ce sentiment qu'il venait de ressentir. Si bien qu'il se leva du lit brusquement et il alla dans la salle de bain pour se mettre de l'eau fraîche sur le visage. Il revint un peu plus tard, et enlaça de nouveau sa fille, cette fois-ci, sans gêne… Il avait décidé quelque chose… même s'il devait risquer sa vie, il voulait rester auprès de sa fille…

Le lendemain matin ils se réveillèrent très tôt et se rendirent compte qu'ils n'avaient pas mangé depuis la veille à midi. Rogue se leva le premier pour préparer quelque chose à manger pendant que sa fille alla se laver.

- Tiens ma chérie, dit-il en lui posant un plateau sur ses genoux quand elle vint s'asseoir sur le canapé aux côtés de son père.

- Merci beaucoup, répondit-elle, d'une voix morne. Que va-t-on faire aujourd'hui ?

- Déjà, je dois te donner tes cadeaux, et ensuite on ira se balader, malgré la neige… répondit-il en regardant la fenêtre.

- D'accord…

En effet, dehors il y avait beaucoup de neige, au grand plaisir d'Eloïse pour qui c'était rare de voir cela… Son père sortit du salon et revint ensuite avec les bras surchargés.

- Papa ? C'est quoi tout ça ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Tout ça ? Mais ce sont tes cadeaux voyons ! Allez, viens les ouvrir…

Elle ouvrit ses cadeaux à une vitesse incroyable, elle était si heureuse… il resta un seul cadeau.

- Tu ouvres le dernier ? C'est… de ta mère…

Eloïse prit une inspiration et empêcha quelques larmes de couler. Elle prit le cadeau emballé de papier crépon rouge…

- Elle m'avait demandé de te le donner… si jamais…

Eloïse déchira le papier… Elle découvrit un pull vert émeraude avec un griffon brodé dessus, en or et entouré de rouge… Elle le mit devant elle et fit tomber quelque chose.

- Vas-y, lis ma chérie… l'encouragea son père en ramassant la lettre. Eloïse la prit et se mit à lire tout bas.

_Ma chérie,_

_Si ton père te donne ce cadeau, c'est que je ne suis plus parmi vous._

_J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas d'avoir été si distante avec toi depuis ton retour parmi nous, mais…_

_Je ne voulais pas que tu t'attaches à moi autant qu'à Severus. Je suis heureuse de ton admission chez les Gryffondor, et j'espère que tu resteras dans le cadre de l'école Poudlard et finir le travail que j'ai fourni à cette école._

_Dans l'enveloppe, tu trouveras une chaîne en or, avec les initiales de Poudlard et Gryffondor, je te demanderai de la garder précieusement, ainsi qu'une bague…_

_Je sais que tu es encore jeune, mais si tu te maries, promets-moi que le jeune élu de ton cœur ne sera pas aussi arrogant que ton père ! Il t'a sûrement expliqué comment tu es venue au monde, et sache que nous ne le regrettons pas le moins du monde, bien au contraire…_

_Sois sage, et écoute ton cœur dans tous tes projets,_

_Affectueusement,_

_Ta maman,_

_Minerva McGonagall._

Ne sachant plus retenir ses larmes, Eloïse pleura… Quelqu'un avait sonné, elle se tourna vers le mur pour cacher son visage à son père et au nouveau venu.

- Eloïse, monte dans ta chambre s'il te plaît, et envoie un message à Patmol, ordonna son père, de sa voix froide.

- Qui est Patmol ? demanda le nouvel arrivant.

- Un de ses amis. Bon, Eloïse, tu m'écoutes ?

Eloïse se leva puis répondit :

- Oui, papa. Puis lança un regard noir à Malefoy…

- Oh, mais elle pleure ? dit ce dernier, d'un ton ironique.

Eloïse ne préféra pas répondre et exécuta ce que son père lui avait ordonné. Elle n'avait pas tout de suite compris ce qu'il voulait dire par « envoie un message à Patmol », mais avait quand même assimilé…

_Sirius,_

_Je t'envoie ce mot sous l'ordre de mon père. Lucius Malefoy est arrivé. Mon père m'a juste demandé de monter dans ma chambre et d'envoyer un message à « patmol »…_

_Voilà, j'espère que tu comprendras !_

_Amicalement,_

_E.R._

Eloïse relut plusieurs fois la lettre. Elle ne savait pas quoi écrire d'autre, et si la lettre était interceptée… Elle ne savait pas comment faire. Elle donna la lettre au hibou de son père, puis le regarda partir au loin…

La jeune fille n'osa pas descendre, déjà que le comportement de son père l'intriguait, mais en plus la présence de ce Malefoy dans la maison ne la rassurait pas ! Elle aurait bien aimé savoir de quoi ils parlaient tous les deux. Mais elle n'avait pas l'esprit aventureux d'Harry et préféra se résoudre à attendre que son père ne la rappelle. Elle s'assit sur son lit, puis s'endormit en lisant un livre trouvé par hasard…

Sirius reçut le hibou, le relut deux fois avant de le montrer à Lupin. Ils mirent au courant Dumbledore, car ils ne savaient pas quoi faire. Dumbledore transplana immédiatement vers la maison du professeur de potions.

- Alors Sevy, tu as retrouvé sa fille ? Tu es content, n'est-ce pas ?

- Lâche-moi Lucius ! Si jamais tu touches à ma fille, tu es mort !

Lucius Malefoy, ayant entendu une porte s'ouvrir, sortit sa baguette et vit avec horreur…

- Tiens, Dumbledore à votre service ? Voyez-vous ça ! Tu me fais pitié Severus… rajouta Lucius avec dégoût.

- Je ne pense pas que votre place soit dans cette maison, Lucius, annonça Dumbledore, de sa voix bienveillante, veuillez m'excuser mais j'aimerais que vous sortiez !

Il sortit donc, énervé par l'intrusion du directeur de Poudlard, non sans lancer un regard noir à Rogue.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ta fille va souffrir, j'y veillerai ! lança-t-il à l'égard d'un Severus complètement perdu.

- Je vais chercher Eloïse, restez là Severus. Elle est dans sa chambre n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, dans celle où dormait…

- Oui, je vois, finit Dumbledore.

Severus soupira et s'affala sur le canapé, tandis que Dumbledore montait les étages pour trouver sa filleule, à moitié allongée par terre, un livre de Potions 6ème année dans les bras. Il sourit à cette vision, puis la prit délicatement dans ses bras. Bien qu'il se fasse vieux, ne voulant pas réveiller la jeune fille, il la descendit en bas.

Severus avait rassemblé les quelques affaires qu'ils avaient amenés, ainsi que les cadeaux puis les suivit. Eloïse s'était réveillée, bien qu'un peu somnolente, elle s'accrocha au bras droit de son père et au bras gauche de son parrain, puis ils sortirent de la maison, non sans difficultés. Une épaisse couche de neige gênait la marche régulière du trio. Ils transplanèrent devant le château.

- Pourquoi sommes-nous venus ici ? demanda Rogue.

- Vous serez en meilleure sécurité. Les recherches et réparations ont toutes étaient effectuées. Vous pouvez être tranquille, il n'y a plus aucun danger ici. Monsieur Potter et la famille Weasley sont revenus ici ce matin, ainsi que Miss Granger. Mais à part eux, aucun élève ne réside dans le château ces vacances-ci.

- Merci… dit Eloïse en baillant.

Dumbledore partit après avoir refermé le portail du château. Rogue regarda sa fille et la remercia d'avoir envoyé le mot. Eloïse sourit puis ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers les couloirs sombres du château menant aux cachots. Quand ils entrèrent dans leur tour, Rogue demanda à sa fille ce qu'elle avait fait durant le temps où elle était dans sa chambre. Celle-ci s'assit sur les genoux de son père puis lui répondit.

- Bah, j'ai envoyé le hibou, et après, il y avait un livre… Elle sortit le livre de son sac à dos qu'elle emmenait partout avec elle.

- Tu as lu… ça ?

- Un peu, ça m'a passionné, mais apparemment j'ai dû m'endormir…

- Tu es en deuxième année et tu lis un livre sur les cours des 6ème ? Tu as vraiment du courage…

Severus était surpris par sa fille… décidément, elle l'impressionnerait toujours !

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Rogue alla ouvrir et fut étonné de voir un élève.

- Potter ! Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? Lança-t-il de sa voix glaciale qui fit frissonner sa fille.

- Je, je voudrais parler à Eloïse, professeur.

- Très bien, je vois que je gêne ! lança Rogue agacé par ce garçon. Bien, Eloïse, je te fais confiance ! Je vais faire un tour.

Eloïse fut attristée par le départ de son père, il avait l'air… déçu, mais ne savait pas pourquoi. Harry s'assit sur un des fauteuils en face de sa camarade.

- De quoi veux-tu me parler ? Demanda Eloïse.

- Disons qu'on ne se voit pas souvent, et je voulais parler avec toi. Où t'a amené Rogue, hier ?

- Chez lui.

- C'était bien ?

- Je ne comprends pas ta question… fit Eloïse, déboussolée.

- Ecoute, j'ai la vague impression que rien n'a d'importance à part Rogue, et j'aimerais savoir si…

- Rogue est mon père ! s'écria Eloïse. Tu me prends pour qui ? C'est vrai, on se ressemble, je suis très proche de lui, mais c'est tout !

- D'accord ! Mais ne t'énerve pas comme ça Hely ! supplia Harry. Sa camarade leva les yeux au ciel.

- Si tu venais pour me parler de mon père, tu peux partir tout de suite ! répliqua Eloïse.

- Pardon, je ne voulais pas… On va se balader dehors ?

- Pourquoi ? Rencontrer mon père ? Pour qu'il s'imagine des choses ? Non, là, désolée mais…

- Mais quoi ? Attends, je ne comprends pas là ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends tout à coups ? demanda Harry, interloqué.

- Excuse-moi… fit Eloïse, penaude. Je ne voulais pas... Je suis inquiète pour mon père. Il a reçu de la visite ce matin. Je ne sais pas de quoi ils ont parlé tous les deux. Mais ça ne me dit rien de bon.

- Il a reçu la visite de qui ? demanda Harry intéressé.

- Lucius Malefoy.

- Malefoy ? s'étonna Harry. Mais tu aurais dû écouter ce qu'ils se disaient !

- Oh, désolée de ne pas avoir l'âme aventureuse de Mr Potter, fit-elle sarcastique, et d'avoir préféré ne pas me faire prendre à écouter une conversation qui ne me regardait pas et qui m'aurait certainement apportée que des ennuis !

- Que veux-tu dire par là ? demanda Harry quelque peu énervé par la remarque d'Eloïse. Hermione t'a dit quelque chose sur moi ?

- Non, fit Eloïse. Hermione ne m'a rien dit. Oublie ce que je viens de dire, soupira-t-elle. Je suis fatiguée.

Comment Eloïse aurait pu expliquer à son ami qu'elle connaissait la vie d'Harry et des évènements qui pourraient survenir par la suite sans qu'il ne la prenne pour une folle ? Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait trop parlé.

- Ne t'inquiète pas trop pour ton père, tenta Harry afin de la rassurer. Il tient à toi et ne fera rien qui pourrait te blesser. Tu es trop précieuse à ses yeux. Et je sais bien que tu tiens énormément à ton père…

- Oui, mais à toi aussi… Lança la jeune fille.

Harry fut quelque peu surpris par l'aveu de la jeune fille. Il la prit par la main et ils sortirent de la tour du professeur de Potions.

**°OooO°**


	19. Chapitre 19 : Que de souvenirs

_Note : ce chapitre est assez court, sorry !_

**Chapitre 19 : Que de souvenirs…**

Rogue était sorti, il avait laissé sa fille en compagnie d'un… Potter. Il n'en revenait pas ! Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Il espérait qu'il ne se passerait rien entre eux, et s'en voulut d'avoir pensé que sa fille pourrait faire quelque chose qu'il estimait être malsain…

Il marchait dorénavant dans le parc, sous un soleil radieux, faisant des reflets sur la glace qu'il y avait à la surface du lac. L'air était frais et revigorant. Il souffla dans ses mains pour les réchauffer quelque peu, tout en continuant à marcher. Il s'adossa à un des buissons environnant, puis pensa… pour enfin finir par réfléchir…

Il était triste mais ne pouvait en définir le pourquoi. Il aimait voir sa fille heureuse, elle lui rappelait sa mère… Mais aussi Lily, Lily Evans Potter... la même allure, le même sourire, pourtant, elles n'étaient pas du même sang... Puis il repensa à McGonagall...

La naissance d'Eloïse, ... Quelle histoire ! Il se remémora les vacances de Pâques, il y a longtemps déjà…

**°oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo°**

**FLASH BACK**

Severus était dans son bureau, seul. Cela faisait pratiquement un an qu'il avait reçu l'acceptation de son directeur, pour prendre la place de professeur au sein de l'école Poudlard, et de devenir le directeur des Serpentard. Lui, le plus détesté de tous, que personne ne regardait… Il ne savait pas comment il avait atterri là. Vraiment pas.

Il y avait un mélange de bonheur et de déception. Voldemort lui avait ordonné de donner sa candidature à ce poste, mais son Maître mourut quelques semaines après… Tout cela par sa faute... Il avait fait la chose la plus horrible, la plus stupide, la plus inhumaine, il avait vendu les Potter. Sans le savoir, il avait mis à mort la mère d'Harry … Lily, la douce Lily… mais… Il soupira désespérément à cette pensée. Certes, il détestait James, mais il avait quand même une boule dans la gorge. Lily, _sa_ Lily. Ses pensées continuèrent leur route, l'enfoncant d'autant plus dans son état dépressif. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Il était toujours hanté par ces rêves, ces rêves qui le rapprochaient de la seule personne qu'il aimait, adorait. Oui, il aimait… mais c'était trop tard.

Soudain, quelqu'un le sortit de ses pensées sombres.

- Severus ! Cela fait dix minutes que je vous parle !

- Oh, excusez-moi professeur, j'étais…

- Dans vos pensées, oui, j'avais remarqué, merci ! finit le professeur de métamorphose.

- Excusez-moi…

- Vous l'avez déjà dit ! Bien, je pense qu'une petite sortie s'impose, vous êtes enfermé sur vous-même depuis que vous êtes là ! Regrettez-vous la décision qui vous a amenée ici ? Vous faites partie intégrante de notre école Severus, et de notre Ordre.

Rogue acquiesça, sans dire un mot. Son ancien professeur de métamorphose, qui serait dorénavant sa collègue, l'entraîna au dehors du château. McGonagall détacha ses longs cheveux châtains qui fouettèrent le visage de Rogue. Severus se laissa enivrer par la jeune femme, bien qu'elle fût plus âgée que lui de plusieurs années. Il se reprit quelques secondes plus tard, puis ils prirent la direction du Parc. Il écoutait son ancien professeur, tout en marchant à ses côtés et en répondant par l'affirmative ou la négative. L'air frais lui faisait du bien, en effet. Le fait que quelqu'un lui parle, lui remonte le moral, car d'habitude, ce n'était que des railleries qu'on hurlait sur son passage. Au soir devait avoir lieu une petite fête, en hommage à la disparition du mage noir, il y avait dix mois environs. Il n'était pas très enthousiasmé, mais devait y aller. Il ne put s'empêcher de faire une petite grimace en pensant à cela.

- Quoi, vous n'aimez pas ?

- Pardon ?

- Le collier !

- Ah, euh… se rattrapa Rogue qui avait à peine écouté sa collègue. Si, si, je l'aime bien…

- Oui, je trouve aussi, je suis sûre qu'il plaira à Pomona.

Pomona, c'est qui déjà celle-là ? Se demanda intérieurement Rogue. Ah, oui, la prof de botanique…

- Oui, j'en suis sûr ! Se sentit-il obligé de rajouter.

- Bien, il va être l'heure, nous rentrons ?

- Oui, je vous suis… marmonna le directeur de Serpentard.

Ils se dirigèrent chacun vers leurs appartements pour se préparer pour cette soirée festive. Rogue ne se changea pas, et se dirigea une heure plus tard, vers la Grande Salle. Un bal était organisé, Dumbledore n'avait pas chômé ! La salle comportait une grande table en diagonale, des chandelles étaient allumées un peu partout… Il s'assit à la table, où le rejoignit le directeur quelques minutes plus tard.

- Tu n'as pas l'air très en forme Severus !

- Si, je vais très bien, professeur, répliqua le concerné sur la défensive.

- Tenez, un peu d'alcool vous fera du bien ! lança Dumbledore, joyeux, au plus grand désespoir de Rogue.

Il se laissa servir une grande coupe de champagne par le directeur, qu'il but en une gorgée sous le regard étonné de Dumbledore. Rogue lui lança un regard noir, puis regarda McGonagall arriver. Ses cheveux, rarement détachés, étaient magnifiques…

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as en ce moment ? Demanda une petite voix dans l'esprit de Rogue. Elle ne te regarde pas, elle est comme les autres, elle t'utilise comme bouche-trou ! Ne la regarde pas ! Et de toute façon, tu ne trouveras jamais personne ! »

Rogue baissa les yeux sur son assiette encore vide. C'était les vacances de Pâques, certes, mais il n'avait pas touché aux chocolats amenés par les elfes. Il n'avait pas faim, et ne faisait qu'admirer sa voisine de table.

Rogue n'avait pas faim, les assiettes se remplirent, mais il préférait de loin s'amuser à vider les bouteilles de champagne. Ses voisins de tables l'imitèrent, en disant que de toute façon, il n'y avait pas d'élèves présents et qu'ils pouvaient se permettre une soirée « détente ». Rogue finit deux bouteilles et décida de sortir dehors, pour prendre l'air. Il avait terriblement chaud et décida d'enlever sa cape, et déboutonna le haut de sa chemise noire. Noire… comme ses habits… Toujours en noir… pensa-t-il. Il entendit des pas se diriger vers lui, mais ne se retourna pas. Il voulait être seul… mais une chaleur l'attirait.

- Severus ? demanda une voix douce qu'il ne reconnut pas tout de suite.

Quand il se retourna, il fut surpris de voir à qui elle appartenait…

- Minerva ? murmura-t-il

Elle est magnifique, pensa-t-il. Son décolleté…

Sa collègue s'approcha de lui, un peu trop près au goût de Rogue, mais il aimait tellement son parfum… il rêvait de passer sa main dans ses cheveux…

Ils se rapprochèrent, de plus en plus près l'un de l'autre. Minerva passa sa main droite sur la nuque de Severus, puis l'embrassa sur le front. Rogue, ne pouvant plus supporter cette pression prit sa collègue par le bras puis la serra violemment contre lui.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'appartement de la sous-directrice, McGonagall lança un sortilège généralisé qui ferma les rideaux de la pièce. Ils étaient donc seuls, et s'abandonnaient à leurs plaisirs amoureux.

Le lendemain Minerva se leva difficilement, elle ne se souvenait de rien et poussa un cri d'horreur en voyant la personne qui partageait son lit… Ce qui réveilla Severus !

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là ? Demanda un Rogue, confus.

- Vous ! cria McGonagall effrayée. Que faites-vous dans mon lit ?! rugit-elle en le poussant.

Severus non plus ne se souvenait de rien… Auraient-ils pu… Non ! Jamais ! Il vit la tête de sa collègue, elle avait l'air de redouter la même chose que lui… Ils s'assirent côte à côte sur le lit, puis un silence gêné s'ensuivit.

- Est-ce que… hésita Minerva.

- J'en ai bien peur… rajouta Severus, toujours aussi confus… Il n'en revenait pas mais pourtant certains détails lui revenaient en mémoire.

Minerva fondit en larmes devant un Severus qui ne savait que faire. La seule chose c'est qu'il n'y aurait pas de complications…

La semaine ne passa pas aussi vite qu'espérée aux yeux des deux amants. Ils se croisaient dans les couloirs, mais ne se parlaient jamais, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tout les deux convoqués par le directeur. Les vacances allaient commencer, le directeur savait apparemment tout sur la soirée des vacances de Pâques, il ne leur fit pas de discours, mais, sachant que Minerva était enceinte, il lui fallait une grande protection, et que, si un jour Voldemort revenait à la charge, bien qu'il eût disparu, il fallait laisser l'enfant conçu à l'écart de tout danger.

Quand Minerva accoucha le 26 décembre, Severus attendait avec impatience dans le couloir de l'infirmerie, car Dumbledore ne voulait pas que cet "accident" arrive aux oreilles de l'Hôpital… Même si les parents du futur bébé ne comprenaient pas leur Directeur, ils acceptèrent le choix de celui-ci.

- Severus, vous pouvez venir voir votre fille.

Il entra donc, un peu énervé de l'attente qu'il avait subie.

- Où est Minerva ? lança-t-il en voyant seul le bébé dans un berceau.

- Minerva ? Elle… Elle ne veut pas de l'enfant, Severus, je vous l'ai déjà dit, sa décision est formelle.

- Quoi ? Vous voulez que je m'occupe de ce bébé ? Mais vous êtes fou !

- Severus ! s'indigna Dumbledore.

Severus se rapprocha du berceau. Dumbledore le laissant seul, il pesta contre lui-même, il ne savait pas quoi faire avec cette chose minuscule qu'était…

- Professeur Rogue ? demanda timidement l'infirmière.

- Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? répondit-il agacé.

- Il me faut un prénom pour la petite…

- Quoi ? McGonagall ne l'a pas fait ? Mais je n'ai aucune idée moi !

- Bien, je vous laisse jusqu'à demain pour y réfléchir ! lança l'infirmière, elle aussi agacée.

Severus fit les quelques pas qui restaient entre le berceau et lui. Sa fille… c'était sa fille. Elle dormait, paisiblement. Il aurait tellement voulu la prendre dans ses bras, mais elle était si petite qu'il renonça… Et puis, pensa-t-il, je n'ai jamais aimé les gamins, pourquoi ce serait différent avec elle ? La petite se réveilla et commença à pleurer… de plus en plus fort. Rogue ne sut se retenir.

- Non mais tu te prends pour qui ? Arrête de chialer ! cria-t-il, plus fort que son enfant, qui s'arrêta net et le regarda… un regard qui mit mal à l'aise le nouveau père…

- Mais voyons ! s'écria l'infirmière. C'est normal qu'elle pleure ! Elle a sûrement faim ! Et c'est un bébé, alors évitez de la gronder quand elle pleure !

- Mouais… murmura le Maître des Potions…

- Pour la peine, je vous donne le biberon, et vous allez la prendre avec vous dans vos appartements ! Je ne suis pas une nounou ! répliqua l'infirmière, sous le regard effrayé du professeur.

- Vous ne feriez pas ça ! Je ne saurais même pas la prendre dans les bras !

- Eh bien vous allez apprendre !

Dix minutes plus tard, il se retrouva seul, avec sa fille, dans son appartement. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il s'assit sur le canapé, puis essaya de prendre cette petite chose vivante dans ses bras. Il tremblait…

- Chuuut mon bébé… c'est papa… chuchota-t-il, quand il se rendit compte de sa phrase, il se demanda ce qui lui prenait de parler aussi gentiment… mais fut interrompu dans sa réflexion par un rejet de sa fille…

- Non, mais qu'est-ce qui TE PRENDS DE ME VOMIR DESSUS ? hurla-t-il, dégoûté.

Il se leva sans ménagement du canapé, jeta presque sa fille sur le canapé et alla se changer, quand il se rendit compte de l'horreur qu'il venait de commettre, il sortit, à moitié nu, de la salle de bain… sa fille était pratiquement au bord… il courut pour la rattraper et…

**°OooOoOoOooO°**

**Rogue en tant que père… :') Que va-t-il se passer… ?**


	20. Chapitre 20 : Rogue Family

**Chapitre 20 : Rogue Family**

**°OooO°**

_Il se leva sans ménagement du canapé, jeta presque sa fille sur le canapé et alla se changer, quand il se rendit compte de l'horreur qu'il venait de commettre, il sortit, à moitié nu, de la salle de bain… sa fille était pratiquement au bord… il courut pour la rattraper et…_

**°OooO°**

… rattrapa sa fille de justesse.

Il eut peur qu'elle se remette à pleurer, mais fut comblé en voyant qu'elle lui souriait. Il se rassit avec sa petite sur les genoux, et la regarda tendrement. C'était son bébé, rien qu'à lui… Il ne comprenait pas trop ce qui lui arrivait, mais ressentait un immense bonheur, et trouva un prénom, enfin, deux… il se souvenait avoir feuilleté un dictionnaire de prénoms à la bibliothèque un mois auparavant.

- Eloïse Helianay Rogue, murmura-t-il d'une voix étonnement douce. Bienvenue au monde ma chérie.

Sa fille s'endormit sur le torse nu de son père, après un petit soupir.

Le lendemain Severus fut dur au réveil, sa fille réclamait à manger, et il devait se rendre à la Grande Salle. Heureusement que l'infirmière lui avait montré comment préparer un biberon… Et aussi, c'était noël, il n'y aurait donc que de très rares élèves… ce qui le rassura. Il mit sa fille dans le berceau avec son biberon, puis alla se préparer. Quand il revint, il vit avec horreur qu'il devait changer sa fille…

- Beuurk, laissa échapper Rogue. J'avais oublié… La couche…

Il changea donc sa fille, puis la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena avec lui dans la Grande Salle sous les yeux ébahis des quelques élèves et de ses collègues.

- Quoi ? Vous voulez ma photo ? Lança-t-il d'un ton glacial qui fit gémir sa fille.

Il s'avança tranquillement vers la table des professeurs. Seule Minerva McGonagall ne se retourna pas pour voir Rogue tenant un enfant dans les bras. D'ailleurs, elle ne le regarda pas une fois durant le petit déjeuner, ni sa fille d'ailleurs… Dumbledore sembla le remarquer, et convoqua le couple d'amants peu avant midi. Mme Pomfresh prit en note les prénoms de la petite, puis Severus regagna les cachots avec, toujours dans ses bras, la petite Eloïse.

A onze heures, Rogue, sa fille et McGonagall se dirigèrent vers le bureau du grand directeur.

- Entrez !

- Bonjour, Albus, dit Minerva.

- Bonjour, professeur.

- Bonjour Minerva, Severus. Bien. Je crois que vous savez pourquoi je vous convoque ?

- Euh… répondit Rogue.

- Ok, répliqua Dumbledore. Il s'agit de votre enfant.

- Eloïse, rajouta Severus.

- Oui, je sais, Pompom m'a donné ses deux prénoms. Minerva, vous savez que je n'aime pas votre comportement envers Eloïse ?

- Oui, mais Albus…

- Je sais, vous ne voulez pas vous y attacher, mais c'est votre fille aussi !

- Non, je n'ai jamais voulu cet enfant ! Ce bébé appartient au professeur Rogue, pas à moi ! s'énerva McGonagall. Le silence se fit dans le bureau, Rogue ne comprenait pas sa collègue, elle l'avait bien mis au monde cet enfant !

- Eh bien, Severus ne pourra pas s'en occuper longtemps… finit par dire Dumbledore.

- Pourquoi donc ? demandèrent les deux autres d'une même voix.

- Severus, tu sais comme moi qu'il serait impossible de garder la petite sans que Voldemort ne soit au courant. Je vais être obligé d'envoyer Eloïse dans le monde des Moldus.

- Quoi ? s'écria Rogue. Vous plaisantez j'espère !

- Non. Le ministère a déjà préparé tout ce qu'il fallait. Il faudra lui faire subir différents sortilèges, certes, mais elle y sera en sécurité.

- Vous allez l'envoyer dans une famille moldue ? répéta McGonagall. Il y a un an vous avez fait cela avec Harry, je ne pense pas que ça soit la meilleure solution, mais…

- Mais ? demanda Dumbledore.

- Pour Eloïse, je crois qu'en effet, ce serait bien. Finit-elle, devant un Rogue médusé.

- Attendez, vous dites que ce n'est pas votre fille, et après, vous acceptez le fait de l'envoyer chez des… Moldus !

- Ecoute, Severus, répondit le plus calmement McGonagall. Je crois que c'est la meilleure solution…

- Mais, je ne la reverrai jamais ! dit-il, dégoûté en regardant sa fille. Et la meilleure solution pour qui ? s'énerva Severus. Le mieux pour vous, Minerva ? Cette enfant n'a pas demandé à venir au monde ! Elle n'est pas un parchemin usé que vous pouvez jeter et oublier en claquant des doigts. Regardez-là, au moins Minerva ! Cette enfant existe bel et bien et elle est de votre chaire et de votre sang !

Dumbledore se leva, et prit la petite Eloïse des bras de Rogue, puis la regarda. Il la posa ensuite sur son bureau.

- Severus, la décision est prise. Dites au revoir à votre enfant, tous les deux.

- Professeur !

- Non Severus ! Notre décision est la meilleure, j'en suis sûr.

- NOTRE, MAIS C'EST VOUS QUI AVEZ PRIS CETTE DECISION ! cria Rogue. Me direz-vous au moins, où elle…

- Non Severus. Pour sa sécurité, il vaut mieux que vous ne sachiez rien, décréta Dumbledore.

Ils se mirent tous les trois autour du bureau, Rogue se retourna un instant pour que personne ne voie la petite larme qui coulait sur sa joue. Il venait d'avoir un enfant, qui lui avait rendu son bonheur, et maintenant, il devait s'en séparer… Dumbledore fit plusieurs gestes de sa baguette, et demanda à Rogue de faire le dernier sortilège, car McGonagall ne voulait rien faire, elle niait son enfant, une fois de plus. Severus leva sa baguette, tremblant, et exécuta l'ordre du directeur.

**Fin du flash back**

**°OooO°ooOoOoo°OooO°**

Severus essuya les larmes qui envahissaient son visage, puis se releva rapidement en entendant sa fille lui parler ainsi que Harry.

- Papa, tu vas bien ? demanda Eloïse.

Punaise, qu'elle est belle ma fille, pensa Rogue. Elle n'a vraiment pas changé…

- Professeur ? Vous voulez qu'on vous amène à l'infirmerie ? Monsieur ? Demanda Harry.

- Nnnon, ça ira… articula Rogue, qui revenait difficilement à la réalité. Merci Potter, Eloïse, dit-il avant de se diriger vers le château.

- Il est bizarre en ce moment… rajouta Eloïse à l'adresse de son ami.

- Oui, je crois qu'il faudrait que tu ailles lui parler…

- Harry ! dit en rigolant Eloïse, toi ? Me conseiller d'aller voir le prof que tu détestes le plus au monde ?

- Oui, mais là, ce n'est plus pareil, c'est ton père, donc…

- Ok, mais… reste avec moi, s'il te plaît.

- Bon, si tu insistes…

- Merci ! s'écria Eloïse qui ne croyait pas en la réponse positive de son ami.

- On y va ?

- Ok !

Ils se dirigèrent vers les cachots, puis Eloïse entra dans l'un d'eux, ayant entendu un bruit bizarre. Harry attendit dans le couloir…

- Papa ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans un état pareil !

Rogue lui raconta sa naissance, la séparation aussi… Eloïse avait presque autant pleuré que son père, puis le serra dans ses bras.

- Papa, je serai toujours là, je te le promets… je t'aime, rajouta-t-elle plus doucement encore.

- Moi aussi ma chérie… répondit-il.

Un silence paisible s'installa entre le père et la fille, toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Harry avait tout entendu, mais préféra les laisser seuls, il se dirigea vers sa salle commune. La rentrée avait lieue le lendemain.

Eloïse et Rogue allèrent se balader autour du château, et firent une bataille de boules de neiges ! Ils rentrèrent épuisés au château, et n'ayant aucune envie de manger, ils retrouvèrent leurs lits respectifs.

Le lendemain, Harry retrouva ses amis au petit déjeuner, Eloïse les rejoignit également.

- Vous allez bien ? demanda-t-elle joyeusement.

- Oui, et toi aussi apparemment ! répondit Harry.

Eloïse raconta la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec Rogue la veille, et sut que son ami était resté derrière la porte, mais elle peu lui importait.

Les cours reprirent de plus belles, et ils avaient de plus en plus de travail. Rogue aida sa fille qui avait du mal à travailler ses potions vers la fin de l'année, mais elle atteignit rapidement un niveau excellent.

Hermione passait ses notes aux garçons, et les aidait, avec Eloïse, à travailler les sortilèges. Ils arrivèrent enfin à être à un niveau satisfaisant, et s'autorisèrent une journée dehors. La sortie à Pré-au-Lard arrivait à un excellent moment. Eloïse se retrouva avec ses amis, au Chaudron Baveur. Son père l'avait emmené car il était parti plus tôt que les autres. Eloïse ne parla pas de sa mère à ses amis, McGonagall fut remplacée par Dumbledore, au grand bonheur d'Harry.

Il était neuf heures et demie du matin, et le quatuor désormais inséparable ne commençait qu'à 11h. Eloïse était en train de recommencer son parchemin sur la potion de polynectar pour la troisième fois tandis qu'Hermione expliquait un sortilège à Harry. Ron avait finit tous ses devoirs sous le regard impressionné de ses amis.

Eloïse avait beau être modeste, mais son père disait partout que personne n'était meilleur qu'elle. La petite se défendait en répliquant qu'Hermione était la plus forte, mais même Dumbledore songeait à la mettre en 4ème année au lieu de la 3ème, l'année suivante, au grand désespoir d'Eloïse qui ne voulait pas se séparer de ses amis, déjà qu'elle se retrouvait avec un an de moins qu'eux, et que en plus, sa maturité était parfaitement acquise. Elle venait d'avoir 11 ans et était habituée à en avoir 17 de part tous les sortilèges subits étant bébé. Elle repoussa son parchemin inachevé, se leva et sortit de la salle commune des Gryffondor. Personne n'avait remarqué son départ, et tant mieux ! Elle se dirigea vers le Hall, puis sortit du château pour se diriger vers le haut portail noir. Elle s'arrêta devant le mur qui prolongeait le portail, et s'y adossa. Elle était seule, et assez loin du château. Elle serait enfin au calme, et pouvait lâcher toute la colère qu'elle avait en elle, toute sa tristesse… Elle se retourna en donnant un coup de poing dans le mur, puis un coup de pieds, puis retomba par terre et se mit à pleurer… Non pas parce qu'elle s'était fait mal, mais par dégoût de la vie… Elle était peut-être heureuse dans ce château, mais être dans la peau d'une gamine de 11 ans, alors que quelques mois auparavant elle en avait 17… Elle n'entendit pas les pas précipités qui arrivèrent vers elle. Une voix la sortie de son songe.

- Miss Rogue ! Dit une voix doucereuse.

Eloïse ne releva pas la tête, elle savait à qui elle appartenait… le professeur Flitwick, Filius Flitwick.

- Miss ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? Je ne vous ai jamais vu dans cette état… rajouta-t-il tristement.

_Comme si ça vous intéressait…_ se dit Eloïse.

- Je vais bien professeur, j'ai juste besoin d'être seule… c'est tout…

- D'accord, mais votre père est fou d'inquiétude !

- Pourquoi ?

- Il est dix heures du soir mademoiselle ! Il serait temps de rentrer…

- J'ai pas envie ! répliqua violemment la jeune fille. Vous comprenez ? dit-elle encore plus fort.

Elle ne savait pas si oui ou non il avait compris son désarroi, mais il repartit vers le château en murmurant des choses incompréhensibles. Eloïse sécha ses larmes, puis se leva difficilement… Il était donc si tard ! Elle avait raté les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et de Métamorphose !

- Purée ! Je suis maudite ! dit-elle pour elle-même. Mon parrain va me tuer…

Elle regagna le château, puis sa chambre. Elle avait vu son père parler avec le prof de lévitation, donc il ne devait plus s'inquiéter. Elle s'endormit sur son lit sans s'être changée, mais n'en avait rien à faire.

De plus, elle avait oublié de prendre ses affaires dans la salle commune. Elle décida qu'elle irait le lendemain.

Après une courte nuit de sommeil, la jeune fille se réveilla avec un terrible mal de dos. Elle pesta, puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle descendit ensuite doucement pour que les bruits n'attirent pas son père.

- Eloïse ! Pourquoi as-tu disparu hier ? cria son père en la voyant descendre. Il était debout, en bas des escaliers.

- P,papa ?

- Oui ! Pourquoi es-tu partie si longtemps ?! Je m'inquiétais ! Tu m'entends ? Ne refais plus jamais ça !

- Oui, oui papa… murmura Eloïse, terrifiée.

Elle passa devant son père puis sortit le plus rapidement de l'appartement, et courut jusqu'à la salle commune de Gryffondor en entendant son père qui la grondait encore.

- Les Serpentard vont être morts de rires en voyant mon père m'engueuler… se dit-elle.

Elle entra dans la salle commune et prit ses affaires.

- Bien sûr, ils ne les auraient pas prises avec eux ! Histoire qu'on ne me vole rien ! pesta-t-elle.

Elle jeta son sac sur l'épaule puis se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, déjeuna en vitesse et alla se poster devant la salle de métamorphose pour réviser. Elle commençait à 9h, mais elle savait que personne ne passerait dans ce couloir avant neuf heures moins le quart.

- Tiens, tu es en avance !

- Albus ? sursauta la jeune fille.

- Oui ! Allez, entre dans la salle, je crois que tu dois me parler…

- Non, je ne pense pas… enfin, si. Rajouta-t-elle en voyant le regard de son parrain. Elle avait oublié qu'elle avait raté le cours de la veille.

Ils entrèrent puis Eloïse s'assit sur une table. Elle commença

- Excuse-moi pour hier, si le professeur Flitwick n'était pas venu me chercher… je ne pensai pas qu'il était si tard… j'étais sortie du château à 10h environ, donc ça m'a étonné quand…

- Je le sais, Filius m'a expliqué, et également ton comportement qui l'a choqué.

- Je suis désolée.

- Eh bien ça, il faudra que tu ailles t'excuser toute seule comme une grande.

Ce dernier mot fit lancer un regard à Dumbledore qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulut lui lancer. Elle se retourna vivement puis sortit de la salle. Son parrain la rattrapa et l'obligea à expliquer sa réaction.

Elle lui expliqua donc, contre son gré, le fait que de se retrouver dans la peau d'une fille de onze ans alors qu'elle en avait 17 la rendait assez mal à l'aise et qu'elle commençait réellement à déprimer.

- Non, Hely, je t'ai déjà expliqué !

- Je sais ! Même si les sortilèges ont fait baisser mon âge, j'ai 17ans !

- Non, et tu le sais très bien.

- Je vous déteste ! lança-t-elle avec peu de conviction.

- Très bien, donc attends la sonnerie dehors, il te reste encore une heure pour changer d'attitude ! répliqua le directeur, de son ton toujours aussi calme qui avait le don d'énerver encore plus sa filleule.

Elle ressortit donc de la salle de classe et attendit dans le couloir, triste d'avoir dit ce qu'elle venait de dire, mais toujours aussi en colère. Elle vit le trio arriver environ une demi-heure plus tard.

- Eloïse ! On s'inquiétait ! On ne t'a pas vu partir hier… dit Ron.

- Pas grave, maugréa Eloïse.

Le trio avait eu vent de la mauvaise humeur de leur amie et ne préféra rien ajouter. Harry tenta de la réconforter en passant un bras autour de ses épaules, mais la jeune fille se dégagea prestement. Elle regretta, cependant, très vite son geste. Mais il n'était de question pour elle, de le montrer au trio.

Le cours de Métamorphose se passa à merveille, Eloïse s'était calmée, et réussit son expérience puis s'excusa au près de son parrain qui ne lui répondit que par un petit sourire. Ils avaient deux heures de Potions ensuite. Le quatuor n'alla pas en récréation et préféra réviser dans un coin. A la sonnerie, ils se dirigèrent vers les cachots. Rogue non plus n'était pas de bonne humeur, même pire que d'habitude. Hermione avait murmuré à l'oreille de Ron pour lui en faire part et il approuva d'un bref signe de tête.

Le maître des potions ne vint pas critiquer la potion d'Harry, et n'alla pas voir sa fille. Il laissait même une certaine distance entre eux et lui jetait des regards noirs qu'Eloïse ne remarqua pour ainsi dire pas… ou faisait-elle semblant ?

Eloïse s'arrangea pour que Malefoy se trompe dans les doses de la potion, ce qui fit sourire Harry.

Ils sortirent ensuite pour rejoindre la Grande Salle pour le repas du midi.

Harry adorait sa nouvelle amie, il parlait sans arrêt avec elle, de tout et de rien, et ça lui faisait du bien. Il savait qu'Eloïse ne voulait pas tout changer dans ce qui se passait dans les livres. Elle lui avait expliqué vaguement l'histoire, et avait promis de leur faire lire ces sept tomes, et ce malgré les réticences des garçons. Hermione, elle, en était plus que ravie. Eloïse ne voulait pas que le couple Ginny/Harry passe à la trappe, mais Harry ne voulait pas de Ginny, c'était la petite sœur de son meilleur ami. Quand Eloïse était en colère, il l'adorait encore plus, elle était si belle. Elle avait les yeux d'un vert étincelant, et pouvait vous faire taire en vous lançant un regard méchant…

- Eloïse… se risqua Harry avant de rentrer dans la Grande Salle. Si tu veux parler…

- Vous êtes là, je sais. Finit la jeune fille en souriant pour la première fois depuis deux jours.

L'année finissait vite, Eloïse fut convoquée dans le bureau du directeur l'avant-dernier jour.

Ils parlèrent de l'année, des compétences acquises et aussi…

- Ecoute, ton père, ici présent, Minerva, qui n'est malheureusement plus là pour approuver, et moi-même avons décidé de te mettre en Quatrième année. Annonça le directeur.

- Quoi ? s'écria Eloïse, abasourdie.

- Oui, tu es la meilleure élève, je sais que nous t'avions déjà mis en deuxième année pour certaines raisons pratiques, mais, il ne fait pas de doute que tu es douée et que tu arriveras facilement dans tes examens. Surtout que j'ai eu vent de ton désir d'être professeur.

- Oui, mais attendez, j'ai déjà un an d'avance, alors m'envoyer en Quatrième année, excusez-moi, mais je ne pense pas que ça marchera… répondit timidement Eloïse.

- Tu seras un professeur excellent ! rajouta Rogue.

- Papa ! s'indigna la jeune fille.

Elle savait qu'elle était bonne élève, mais pas assez pour passer de la 2ème à la 4ème année ! Elle trouvait ça invraisemblable.

- Bon, je pense que la décision est prise, annonça Dumbledore après un long silence. Bonne vacances !

Rogue laissa sortir sa fille en premier en lui lançant un regard noir. Ces derniers temps, il ne l'avait pas beaucoup vue, et était toujours en colère de sa petite fuite. Eloïse sortit dans la cour pour rejoindre le trio. Ils voulaient dire au revoir à Hagrid.

- Oh, les enfants ! Comme c'est gentil de passer ! dit ce dernier en les voyant devant sa maison.

- Bonjour Hagrid ! répondirent les quatre élèves en cœur.

- Vous allez bien ? Allez, venez, entrez ! Je ne vous ai pas beaucoup vu cette année ! J'en suis désolé !

- Nous n'avions pas beaucoup le temps… murmura Eloïse, timide.

- Oui, surtout toi avec ton foutu… euh, avec ton père. Excuse-moi.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai l'habitude ! lança la jeune fille.

- Sinon, vous faites quoi pendant ces grandes vacances Hagrid ? Demanda Ron.

- Oh, je ne sais pas… Je pense rester ici, j'ai du travail dans la forêt ! Et vous ?

- Moi je pars en Savoie, en France ! répondit Hermione, heureuse comme tout.

- Moi, je reste au Terrier… répondit Ron d'un ton morne.

- Et toi Harry ? demanda le garde-chasse.

- Moi, euh… ça dépend, je dois rester pendant un moment chez les Dursley, ensuite j'irai chez Sirius, et éventuellement chez Ron…

- Eh bah ! C'est un grand programme ! Et toi ma grande ? demanda Hagrid en se retournant vers Eloïse.

- Moi ? Je vais massacrer mon père… dit-elle le plus sérieux du monde ce qui fit rire Hagrid.

- Pourquoi ? Je croyais que tu l'adorais !

- Ouais, mais là, Dumbledore et lui veulent m'envoyer en quatrième année… je n'ai que 11 ans !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais que tu y arriveras ! répondit gentiment Hagrid.

- Alors, vous aussi ? fit la fillette au bord des larmes.

- Et tu comptes faire quoi d'autre ? demanda Hagrid afin de changer de conversation.

- Je n'en sais rien.

- D'accord ! Bien, je vais vous laisser partir, vous avez vos bagages à préparer pour demain !

- Ok, à bientôt Hagrid !

- A bientôt les enfants. Répondit le garde-chasse sur un ton triste. Il serra les quatre amis dans ses bras puis les laissa partir.

**°OooO°**


	21. Chapitre 21 : Deux mois de vacances !

**Chapitre 21 : Deux mois de vacances !**

Ils firent donc leurs bagages, Eloïse, ayant des affaires à elle un peu partout dans le château fit des allés retours entre la tour de son père, la salle commune de Gryffondor, et, ce qui fut le plus difficile, l'appartement de sa mère, décédée… Elle avait aussi quelques affaires chez son parrain, mais avait convenu avec lui qu'elle pouvait les laisser à Poudlard, et que ça ne le gênerait pas le moins du monde.

Le lendemain matin, un silence imposant régnait dans la Grande Salle. Certaines personnes de 7ème année pleuraient, d'autres étaient heureux de partir et le faisait remarquer… Le quatuor, lui, était triste. Les quatre amis ne se verraient peut-être pas durant les vacances… Ils se dirigèrent vers le Poudlard Express.

- Tu ne montes pas ? Demanda Ron, à l'adresse d'Eloïse.

- Non, je dois attendre mon père…

- Il arrive, annonça Hermione en le montrant d'un signe de tête.

- Ok, vous surveillez mes affaires, je vais lui demander si je peux rester avec vous.

Eloïse n'attendit pas la réponse de ses amis et courut vers son père, qui accepta. Elle devrait l'attendre du côté moldu.

Ils grimpèrent tous dans le train avec un pincement au cœur en pensant qu'ils reviendraient dans deux mois. On aurait dit que le ciel reflétait leur état de pensés. Il était sombre et il pleuvait.

- Eh bah ! Quel temps de chien ! murmura Hermione.

- Ouais, j'espère que ça changera ! répondit Ron.

- C'est clair ! J'ai pas envie de passer mes journées enfermée dans la maison de mon père… rajouta Eloïse.

- Dumbledore a dit qu'il avait rajouté une protection, normalement, vous ne devriez plus recevoir de visites indésirables… dit Hermione.

- Oui, je l'espère pour toi Hely ! rajouta Harry.

- Merci, répondit Eloïse en souriant maintenant. Au fait, on s'enverra des hiboux ? Comme ça on verra une date pour se voir tout les quatre…

- Oui ! Bonne idée ! s'écria Ginny qui entrait dans le compartiment.

Ils passèrent le voyage à parler de leur année, des évènements, du passage d'Eloïse en 4ème année… Puis sentirent le train ralentir.

- Oh, non, pas déjà ! se plaignit Eloïse.

- Et si ! répondit tristement Hermione.

Quelqu'un ouvrit la porte du compartiment.

- Eloïse ?

- Oui papa ?

- Dis au revoir à tes amis, on va sortir avant les autres finalement et Molly voudrait te parler.

- Ok, répondit Eloïse, maussade.

Elle fit la bise à ses amis, serra la main de Ron, pendant que Ginny se moquait de lui, puis sortit du compartiment avec ses affaires. Elle sauta la marche du train la première, avec ses bagages, puis suivit son père auprès de Molly qui attendait du côté moldu. Cela lui permit de découvrir la gare, elle regardait les personnes passer à travers le mur, quand son père lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait, sur un ton agacé par la lenteur de sa fille.

- Excuse-moi papa… Je m'émerveillais sur la magie et le fameux quai…

- Aller, dépêche-toi ! fit-il agacé.

- Mais papa… c'est toujours un monde inconnu pour moi et le moindre…

- Ça suffit ! gronda Rogue.

Rogue eut un regard sur sa fille qui lui fit peur. Elle comprit immédiatement que cela ne servait à rien de le contrarier. Elle s'arma de patience et prit son bagage avant de le suivre sans oublier de poser un regard inquiet vers ses amis. Elle remarqua qu'Harry n'était pas mieux loti avec sa famille. Hermione l'encouragea d'un sourire. Éloïse regardait le dos de son père qui s'éloignait et se mit à le suivre docilement et le rattrapa. Rogue s'approcha de la famille de Ron. Eloïse reconnut Molly Weasley, même si elle ne l'avait vue qu'une fois, à noël et qu'elle avait été un peu froide...

- Molly, fit nerveusement Rogue.

- Severus, répondit-elle. Bonjour. Alors, Eloïse…

- Oui, c'est elle, fit-il d'un ton morne.

- « Cache ta joie, papa » maugréa intérieurement Eloïse.

- Bonjour Eloïse !

- Bonjour, Mme Weasley ! Mon père m'a dit que vous vouliez me parler…

- Oui, je voulais te demander si tu voulais passer les 15 derniers jours des vacances au Terrier, cela te permettrait de voir tes amis et de ne pas déranger ton père qui doit partir en avance au château cette année.

- Pourquoi il devrait partir plus tôt ? demanda la jeune fille.

- Parce qu'il est prof voyons ! Répondit Fred. Ils se rendent tous à Poudlard pour préparer la rentrée !

- Alors tu viens ? Fit M. Weasley.

- Il faut voir avec mon père… Eloïse se retourna et vit que son père parlait avec quelqu'un.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il est d'accord, il nous a juste demandé de t'en parler, finit Molly.

- D'accord ! Je viens alors ! répondit un peu plus joyeusement Eloïse qui partit rejoindre son père.

- Pourquoi tu voulais lui parler ? demanda Ron, qui venait d'arriver.

- Parce que ! Ronald Weasley, ne vous ais-je pas déjà appris que ce n'était pas bien de fouiller dans les affaires des autres ? S'écria Mrs Weasley.

Ce fut sur ces dernières paroles que tout le monde sortit de la gare et rentra chez soit pour deux mois de vacances…

Tout le monde s'était changé dans le train en habits moldus pour ne pas se faire repérer.

Rogue et Eloïse sortirent de la gare, puis se dirigèrent vers une rue vide.

- Eloïse, prends mon bras, on va transplaner. Prévient-il.

- Mais, je n'ai pas le droit… commenta la jeune fille, mais son père lui prit de force le bras puis, après l'impression de passer dans un tuyau de caoutchouc, il répondit.

- Quand tu es avec moi, tu as le droit, d'accord ?

Mais Eloïse ne répondit pas, elle avait les yeux fixés devant elle, étourdie.

- Mais, où est la maison ? demanda-t-elle.

- Nous l'avons un peu déplacée avec l'aide de Dumbledore et Fol Œil, répondit son père sur un ton ironique. Aller, viens.

Ils se dirigèrent à l'est, puis Severus sortit sa baguette. Une sorte de bulle apparut, puis ils la traversèrent, avec l'étrange impression de passer sous une douche froide. Eloïse vit enfin la maison.

Ils rentrèrent, elle était toujours aussi sombre, au grand déplaisir de la jeune fille.

- Monte tes affaires, ordonna Rogue sur un ton froid. Ensuite, rejoins-moi au salon.

_« Tu aurais pu dire le mot magique…_ » pensa Eloïse. Elle monta les escaliers, sa valise était lourde, trop lourde pour elle, mais arriva dans sa chambre. Elle défit ses affaires, et regarda un peu mieux l'aspect miteux de la pièce, elle ne l'avait pas vraiment regardée la dernière fois. Elle découvrit une petite porte qui menait vers un placard rempli de livres. Elle referma la porte, puis s'assit sur le lit. Un livre, sur le bureau, attira son regard.

_« Chère filleule,_

_Voici un livre qui te fera apprécier d'autant plus la magie. Lis-le bien, et surprends ton père,_

_Amicalement,_

_Ton parrain,_

_Albus Dumbledore. »_

Eloïse relut deux fois le papier, et vu le hibou sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Le volatil n'avait pas l'air content et n'arrêtait pas de gesticuler dans tous les sens.

- Oh, je ne t'avais pas vu Mistigri ! S'écria la jeune fille confuse. Elle griffonna un mot de remerciement pour son parrain, et l'accrocha à une patte du hibou, puis lui donna un biscuit. Il s'envola ensuite vers l'horizon.

Elle regarda le livre sur son bureau. Il était intitulé _« Sorts et Enchantements décoratifs Tome 1 »_, elle l'ouvrit, impressionnée par ce cadeau inattendu. Elle soupçonnait son père d'y être pour quelque chose. Elle feuilleta le livre, et remarqua avec tristesse qu'il fallait faire usage de la baguette, mais elle ne pouvait pas en dehors de Poudlard… Elle reposa le gros livre sur sa table de chevet puis s'approcha de la grande fenêtre à l'autre bout de la pièce qu'elle venait de voir. Les volets étant fermés, elle essaya de les ouvrir.

- Que fais-tu ? Demanda une voix derrière elle.

- Oh, papa, tu peux m'aider s'il te plaît, je voudrais ouvrir les volets, mais je suis coincée…

- D'accord, attend, d**iffindo ! fit-il. La planche de bois qui clôturait la fenêtre se brisa en deux, puis Rogue murmura un « reparo » pour réparer la fenêtre, qui était elle aussi cass****ée, mais depuis bien longtemps. Voilà, ça te va ?**

**- Ou****i, merci papa ! répondit sa fille avec un grand sourire. Regarde, Albus m'a envoyé ce livre…**

- **Très bien ! Tu vas pouvoir faire de la décoration ! dit Rogue, en regardant le livre.**

**- ****Oui, mais j'ai besoin de ma baguette et…**

**- ****Et le ministère ne peut pas savoir qui utilise la magie à l'intérieur de cette maison, tant que tu restes dans le jardin ou la maison, et que je suis là, il n'y aura aucun problème. D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser qu'il faut que tu apprennes à mieux faire les potions…**

**- ****Papa ! Supplia Eloïse. Je suis en vacances !**

**- ****Certes, mais je ne veux pas que tu aies de mauvaises notes, Dumbledore viendra te donner des cours de métamorphose, il voudrait t'apprendre quelque chose.**

**- ****D'accord… mais, pas beaucoup, d'accord ?**

**- ****Tu dois te mettre au niveau des autres élèves. Je ne veux pas qu'on dise que ma fille est nulle en magie ! décréta Rogue. Du reste, les élèves de Poudlard reçoivent toujours des devoirs de vacances. Tu en auras un peu plus que les autres. C'est tout. Pour le reste, on verra ! Viens, on va dîner, il se fait tard !**

**- ****Il est quelle heure ? Ça veut dire quoi que j'en aurai plus ? **

**- ****Il est vingt-deux heures ! Et pour répondre à ta deuxième question… Par Merlin ! tu le verras par toi-même ! ajouta-t-il agacé.**

**- ****Quoi ? Déjà vingt-deux heures ? S'écria la jeune fille.**

**- ****Oui !**

**- ****Pourquoi es-tu si agacé ? Qu'ai-je fais de mal ? **

**- ****Je ne suis pas agacé ! Je suis fatigué de ce voyage. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de prendre Poudlard Express. Si mademoiselle veut bien descendre que l'on puisse manger ! ajouta-t-il sur un ton ironique. **

**Ils descendirent et dînèrent dans le salon. Rogue avait allumé le feu et un lustre, Eloïse mangea à sa faim, puis, ayant fini****, attendit que son père ait finit de manger son dessert.**

**Eloïse lui raconta ce qu'elle avait découvert dans sa chambre, son père lui expliqua qu'il y avait une porte qui menait directement au 4****ème**** étage, et que, le lendemain elle pourrait fouiller de fond en comble la maison, et qu'il l'aiderait. Ça faisait depuis très longtemps qu'il n'était pas revenu dans cette maison, hormis les fois où il venait avec Dumbledore pour rénover un peu pendant les vacances.**

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**

**Un jour s'était écoulé, et malgré tout Eloïse ressentait déjà l'arrivée imminente de l'ennui. Elle avait découvert des passages secrets dans la maison, des tas de couloirs, et de portes. Elle avait l'impression de visiter un château. Son père, heureux de ne plus être dérangé toutes les cinq minutes par les cris d'enthousiasme de sa fille, commençait à préparer ses cours. Eloïse s'entraînait dans la chambre pour la décoration, en attendant son parrain qui devait venir manger le soir même, et mettre au point un programme de cours pour sa filleule. Elle descendit peu avant son arrivée, et vit son père allongé sur le canapé, un livre de potions sur son ventre.**

**- ****Eloïse ?**

**- ****Oui papa, je croyais que tu dormais… dit-elle en regardant son père se lever.**

**- ****Tu n'avais pas tout à fait tort ! répondit-il en souriant. Il serra sa fille dans ses bras.**

**- ****Qu'as-tu fais cette après-midi ? Demanda la jeune fille.**

**- ****J'ai préparé tes cours.**

**- Ok... Tu sais, je suis désolée, ces derniers temps, si je n'étais pas très aimable ou que je t'ai dis des choses qu'il ne fallait pas.**

**- ****Bien. On en reparlera. Albus va bientôt arriver, je pense, tu peux t'occuper de la table ?**

**- ****Oui papa. « Chouette ! Je suis en vacances que depuis un jour, et déjà il pense à me faire travailler des cours ! Vivement la mi-août ! » C'est quoi la formule déjà pour mettre la table ?**

**- ****Ahah ! Mets-la à la moldue si tu ne te souviens pas !**

**- ****Papa !**

**Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase ****que la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit. Rogue alla ouvrir, pendant que la jeune fille préparait le salon à l'aide de quelques sortilèges appris dans le livre de son parrain, quelques heures auparavant. Quand Dumbledore et Rogue vinrent dans le salon, le père de la jeune fille fut stupéfait par la beauté de la pièce.**

**- ****Eloïse ? C'est toi qui as fait ça ? Demanda-t-il, abasourdi.**

**- ****Je pense qu'en effet, ta fille travaille très bien ! répondit Dumbledore. Mon cadeau te plaît Eloïse ?**

**- ****Oh, oui ! Il est super ! répondit-elle, avant de faire un bisou sur la joue du nouveau venu.**

**- ****Comment as-tu… commença Rogue**

**- ****Fais ça ? Bah, mon cher parrain m'a envoyé le livre que tu as vu tout à l'heure, et comme tu m'as dit que je pouvais utiliser la magie… finit la jeune fille.**

**- ****Tu m'étonneras toujours ! Bon, à table maintenant ! répondit le père.**

**Dumbledore expliqua le programme des vacances à ses deux interlocuteurs. Eloïse aura un cours de métamorphose tous les deux jours, et de même pour les potions. Elle aurait les week-ends libres, et quinze jours avant la rentrée où elle irait chez les Weasley. Dumbledore quitta la maison environ trois heures plus tard. La petite, étant fatiguée, monta se coucher, comme son père. Les jours passèrent, tous un peu plus longs que les autres. Dumbledore lui expliqua comment être animagus, et ce que cela apportait. Son père lui apprit comment fabriquer du polynectar, du Felix Felicis, mais aussi la potion dite Lonéat pour guérir des blessures… La jeune fille était quand-même contente d'avoir des cours, car les vacances lui semblaient trop longues. Elle se baladait quelques fois dans la maison la nuit, pour visiter… ou parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Dumbledore lui apprit beaucoup de choses, et ils étaient revenus à leur discussion sur les animagus.**

**- ****Je pourrais devenir animagus ?**

**- ****Ecoute, c'est très difficile, nous en avons déjà parlé ! Tu es une très bonne élève, mais c'est risqué pour ton âge ! Tu n'as que 11 ans !**

**- ****17 !**

**- ****Je sais, dans ta tête tu as six ans de plus, mais nous t'avons déjà expliqué les sortilèges que tu avais subis… répondait Dumbledore, calmement à sa filleule. Je connais bien quelques personnes, qui comme toi, ont appris la métamorphose animagus à un très jeune âge. Mais cela étant dit, ce n'est pas vraiment conseillé. **

**- ****Oui, mais ne me considère pas comme une petite ! S'il te plaît ! C'est qui ces gens ? demanda curieuse la jeune fille.**

**- ****Tu sais que tu es comme ton père ! répondit son parrain, avec un sourire moqueur. Mais je préfère ne pas te parler de ces personnes, ajouta-t-il. **

**- ****C'est-à-dire ?**

**- ****C'est-à-dire ? Eh bien, vois-tu, il est très difficile de te tenir tête… surtout pour un vieux personnage comme moi…**

**- ****Et pour les personnes ?**

**- ****Oh non, je ne t'en dirai pas plus ! Ton père serait furieux s'il apprenait que je t'en ai parlé.**

**- ****Pourquoi ? Ce sont des gens pas recommandables ? **

**- ****Oh que si. Elles sont même des personnages importants de notre communauté.**

**- ****Elles vivent encore alors ? **

**- ****Bien sûr. Mais ne me pose plus de questions sur elles. **

**Eloïse ne répondit pas. Son parrain ne voulait pas lui parler de ces personnes mystérieuses. Et bien, elle avait un nouveau challenge : découvrir l'identité de ces personnes. En attendant, elle avait gagné, il l'aiderait à devenir animagus. C'est ce qui comptait. Elle était heureuse.**

**Ses leçons de vacances devinrent de plus en plus dures, et Rogue évita de justesse plusieurs incidents dus à des potions mal préparées. Ce qui faisait rire Eloïse au grand damne de son père.**

**- ****Arrête ! Monte dans ta chambre ! Criait-il en colère. Je ne tolère pas ce comportement de mes élèves, encore moins de ma fille ! **

**Sa fille s'exécutait sur le champ, sachant que Rogue tenait à sa réussite, mais c'était dur de ne pas rire devant un homme recouvert de liquide verdâtre avec des furoncles sur le visage. Il était tellement en rage qu'une fois, il lui jeta le chaudron bouillant en pleine figure, ce qui eût pour effet de devoir amener sa fille à Ste Mangouste. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être en rage à chaque exercice raté, même si ce n'était pas souvent. Le mois d'août approchait à une vitesse fulgurante, et Eloïse s'entraînait de plus en plus durement. Elle avait eu quelques visites de Lupin et Sirius qui lui donnaient des nouvelles de ses amis. Harry était chez sa tante et son oncle sous la surveillance constante de Dumbledore, Hermione était allée en France, en Savoie puis à Versailles, et Ron jouait au Quidditch avec ses frères et sa petite sœur. Ses amis lui manquaient, et aller lui manquer encore plus à Poudlard car elle ne serait pas dans leur classe. « Au moins, tu pourras les aider » avait dit Sirius pour la rassurer, mais elle était toujours aussi triste.**

**Le mois de Juillet s'était écoulé comme l'eau d'une cascade. Dans quinze jours, Eloïse allait retrouver ses amis au Terrier, mais il lui restait encore quelques cours de métamorphose. Ceux de Potions avaient pris fin, elle avait acquis un très haut niveau d'après son père.**

**- ****Bien ! Vas-y, recommence, tu vas y arriver ! Concentre-toi ! lui demandait son parrain.**

**Elle s'était transformée légèrement la dernière fois, et Dumbledore en était si heureux qu'il en oubliait l'heure et faisait travailler sa filleule d'arrache pieds.**

**- ****Continue ! lui ordonna-t-il. Ça va aller, …**

**Eloïse se transformait petit à petit, son père venait les regarder travailler, il était ébloui par sa fille, et rien d'autre ne comptait dans sa vie… Si Eloïse n'était pas là, il se sentait mal.**

**- ****Très bien ma grande ! Vole maintenant ! Déploie tes ailles !**

**Un chant magnifique parvint aux oreilles des deux professeurs, Fumseck, le phénix du directeur de Poudlard venait aider la petite, sa protégée… En effet, Fumseck tenait beaucoup à la filleule de son maître et venait régulièrement lui tenir compagnie. Eloïse faisait beaucoup de progrès dans sa métamorphose. Elle était arrivée à un exploit aux yeux de son parrain qui, comme Rogue, ne croyait pas ce qu'ils voyaient… Le chant qui s'élevait de la pièce ne venait pas seulement de Fumseck, mais aussi d'un autre oiseau, un oiseau magnifique, rouge, avec un reflet doré sur la nuque, et argenté sur les ailes. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert émeraude…**

**- ****Eloïse ? S'écria Rogue.**

**Pour toute réponse, elle se posa sur l'épaule de son père et caressa son oreille avec son aile. Elle continuait de chanter, avec Fumseck, qui lui se posa sur l'épaule de son maître. Eloïse était vraiment un ange pour Severus qui n'avait pas ressenti cette chaleur joyeuse depuis bien longtemps. Il adorait sa fille… et n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Après quelques minutes, Eloïse se dé métamorphosa, allant de suite caresser le phénix qui lui tenait tant à cœur. Celui-ci repartit par la fenêtre après s'être posé sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.**

- **Magnifique ma puce ! s'écria Rogue, une larme à l'œil, ce qui émut sa fille.**

**- ****Oui, splendide ! Je n'aurais jamais cru voir un jour un animagus être phénix ! Autant te dire que déjà cette espèce est rare, alors se transformer en phénix, encore plus ! répondit Dumbledore, éblouit par la beauté de la transformation.**

**- ****Maintenant, il va falloir me déclarer au Ministère… pensa Eloïse à voix haute.**

**- ****Je m'en occupe, lui répondit son parrain avec un petit clin d'œil. Mais pour l'instant, reposez-vous, il reste à peu près une vingtaine de jours avant la rentrée, et vous avez l'air épuisés. Je ne voudrais pas avoir un professeur de potions avec des sacs à dos sous les yeux ! rigola le directeur.**

**- ****Merci, murmura Eloïse, en même temps que son père.**

**- ****Il n'y a pas de quoi ! Aller, je vous laisse !**

**Dumbledore sortit de la pièce, heureux que sa filleule l'ait impressionné. Il lui avait demandé de s'entraîner, avec l'aide de Remus, son professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Elle avait accepté volontiers et s'offrait des sorties nocturnes en cachette avec Fumseck. Elle avait, dorénavant, quand elle était transformée, tous les pouvoirs d'un phénix. Son père l'enviait et la soupçonnait de sortir la nuit aux vus de ses réveils difficiles. Les jours passaient très vite, ils se baladaient, père et fille, dans la forêt des environs, non sans faire attention. Eloïse prépara ses affaires au dernier moment sous l'énervement de son père. Elle fourra ses affaires dans une valise. Elle était arrivée à changer l'apparence du salon et de leurs deux chambres. Elle continuerait pendant les vacances de février, car à noël il était déjà prévu qu'elle reste à Poudlard. **

**- ****Alors, quel effet ça te fait de pouvoir te transformer en phénix ? Demanda Rogue, appuyé dans l'encadrement de la porte en regardant sa fille ranger ses affaires.**

**- ****Bah, ça fait une sensation étrange de bonheur, pas un bonheur habituel… pas un bonheur humain…**

**- ****Oui, ça c'est normal puisque tu n'es plus sous forme humaine ! ironisa son père.**

**- ****Arrête, t'es pas drôle… Aide-moi plutôt à fermer ma valise !**

**- ****Et le mot magique ? Rigola-t-il en reprenant l'expression de sa fille.**

**- ****Papa ! Tu m'énerves ! s'écria-t-elle avant de se transformer en phénix et de passer entre la tête et le bras droit de son père, ahuri.**

**Il n'allait pas la laisser faire ce genre de chose bien longtemps ! Il ferma la valise, bien contre son gré, mais sa fille avait réussi à trouver un moyen à échapper cette difficulté moyenne d'après l'ex-Mangemort.**

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**


	22. Chapitre 22 : Le Terrier, la rentrée

Chap 27 + 28

**Chapitre 22 : Le Terrier, et rentrée**

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**

**_Il n'allait pas la laisser faire ce genre de chose bien longtemps ! Il ferma la valise, bien contre son gré, mais sa fille avait réussi à trouver un moyen à échapper cette difficulté moyenne d'après l'ex-mangemort._**

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**

**Le lendemain Rogue amena sa fille chez les Weasley, avec une petite valise car il emmenait le reste directement à Poudlard.**

**- ****Oh ! Eloïse ! s'écria Molly en voyant la petite arriver avec son père.**

**- ****Bonjour Molly, dirent Rogue et Eloïse d'une même voix.**

**- ****Merci Severus de l'avoir amenée !**

**- ****De rien, occupez-vous bien d'elle, Remus viendra la voir pour un cours. Répondit Rogue.**

**Il serra sa fille dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le coin de la bouche, sous l'œil étonné des enfants qui étaient arrivés derrière Molly. Ça faisait bizarre de voir le directeur de Serpentard s'être autant attaché à une personne, lui, une personne si froide.**

**- ****Sois sage ma chérie, conseilla Rogue. Et envoie-moi un hibou ou deux avant la rentrée s'il te plaît !**

**- ****Oui papa, ne t'inquiète pas ! répondit Eloïse en faisant un bref clin d'œil.**

**- ****Bien, bonne journée à vous ! finit le professeur de potions, de sa voix de nouveau glaciale.**

**Eloïse rentra dans la maison des Weasley tandis que Ron lui sautait au cou.**

**- ****Qu'est-ce qui te prends Ron ? Demanda la jeune fille, étonnée. Il recula.**

**- ****Je ne sais pas… dit-il, en rougissant sous les rires de ses frères.**

**- ****Oh, mais arrête Bill ! cria Molly. Bon, je vous présente Eloïse, Eloïse, voici Bill et Charlie, les autres tu les connais, je pense ?**

**- ****Oui, merci, répondit la nouvelle arrivée avec un sourire. Elle fit la bise à Bill, mais serra la main à Charlie. Il avait l'air plus timide, presque autant que Ron.**

**Ils sortirent tous dans le jardin, et Bill commença à poser des questions.**

**- ****Alors tu es la fille de…**

**- ****Rogue, oui… finit Eloïse voyant l'hésitation de Bill.**

**- ****Tu appelles ton père par son nom de famille ? S'étonna Charlie.**

**- ****Non, c'est juste avec les autres…**

**- ****Oui, ça ferait bizarre si tu disais « papa »… imitèrent Fred et Georges d'une même voix.**

**- ****Oh, vous n'allez pas commencer ! répliqua Bill.**

**- ****Pas grave, j'ai l'habitude, bon, je vais monter mes affaires.**

**- ****Je t'aide ! répondit Bill.**

**- ****Merci.**

**Ils montèrent jusqu'au premier étage, Bill montait le plus lourd. Il déposa sa valise au pied du lit.**

**- ****Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'hésite pas à demander… Et excuse Fred et George, je crois qu'ils ne changeront jamais ! Soupira le jeune homme.**

**- ****Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, j'ai vécu bien pire ! rit la jeune fille. Mais merci, c'est gentil.**

**- ****Ok.**

**- ****En fait, tu as quel âge ?**

**- ****J'ai 20 ans, et toi, dix, n'est-ce pas ? La meilleure élève d'après Dumbledore !**

**- ****11 depuis noël… s'il le dit ! murmura la petite.**

**- ****Ne t'inquiète pas tu y arriveras ! C'est vrai que c'est pas cool ce qu'ils t'ont fait !**

**Eloïse sourit, apparemment, il était au courant de tout ! Il la serra dans ses bras avant de descendre. Elle se retrouva seule dans la chambre qu'elle partagerait avec Hermione qui n'était pas encore arrivée. Eloïse décida de descendre rejoindre Molly dans la cuisine.**

**- ****Tiens, ça va ma chérie ?**

**- ****Oui, et vous ? Je peux vous aider ?**

**- ****Oh, merci, mais c'est bon ! Que veux-tu ma grande ?**

**- ****Je m'ennuie et je n'ai pas envie d'aller avec les autres… avoua la jeune fille, timide et baissant les yeux.**

**- ****Oh, tu as un chagrin ? Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas bientôt retrouver tous tes amis à l'école, d'ailleurs, Hermione va bientôt arriver ! Et vos lettres aussi.**

**- ****D'accord. Répondit Eloïse, en s'asseyant à côté de Molly.**

**Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, et Eloïse couru ouvrir.**

**- ****Hermione ! s'écria-t-elle.**

**- ****Hely ! Tu es déjà là ? Rogue…, euh…, ton père a bien voulu ?**

**- ****Oui ! Il ne voulait pas de moi dans ses pattes à Poudlard pendant les 15 jours de préparatifs !**

**- ****Génial ! Tu restes là alors !**

**- ****Oui, et on partage la chambre de Ginny !**

- **Et ne parlez pas trop la nuit ! Rigola Molly en arrivant derrière Eloïse, et embrassant Hermione.**

**Hermione et Eloïse montèrent les bagages puis rejoignirent les garçons dehors. Il faisait beau, et très chaud. Les garçons qui jouaient au Quidditch s'étaient arrêtés pour une pause en voyant les filles arriver.**

**Molly les appela tous à rentrer immédiatement, ne sachant pas la raison, ils protestèrent, mais furent heureux de voir les hiboux de Poudlard arriver.**

**Tous ouvrirent leurs enveloppes, celle d'Eloïse était la plus lourde d'après Percy, qui lui devenait préfet en chef. Eloïse attendit que tout le monde ouvre sa lettre. Ils allaient tous en classe supérieure. Elle ne voulait pas ouvrir son enveloppe, mais Hermione la ramena à la réalité.**

**- ****Soit, tu l'ouvres, soit on l'ouvre pour toi !**

**- ****Oui, mais je ne serai plus avec vous…**

**- ****Peu importe, tant que nous pourrons nous voir, tout ira bien ! Et tu nous aideras ! s'écria Ron, heureux.**

**- ****Oui ! C'est vrai ça ! approuva Harry.**

**- ****Bon, si vous insistez… finit par dire la jeune fille. Ses mains tremblaient tellement que ce fut Harry qui lui ouvrit l'enveloppe. Il y avait deux lettres.**

**La première disait :**

**_Chère Helianay Eloïse Rogue (-Dumbledore),_**

**_J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous êtes inscrite en 4_****_ème_****_ année d'étude dans l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, par vos aptitudes inhabituelles._**

_**Vous devrez donc prendre, comme d'habitude, le Poudlard Express à la gare King's Cross à Londres.**_

_**J'espère que votre année sera bénéfique.**_

**_Amicalement,_**

**_Le nouveau directeur-adjoint, et directeur de Gryffondor,_**

**_Remus Lupin._**

**- ****Lupin directeur de Gryffondor ? S'écria Hermione.**

**- ****Ce n'est pas possible ! s'écria Mrs Weasley.**

**- ****Il faut croire que si maman, il y a son nom sur toutes nos lettres ! murmura Ron.**

Eloïse prit la deuxième lettre et recommença à lire.

_Chère Helianay Eloïse Rogue,_

_Voici la liste des livres que vous devrez vous procurer :_

_- Le livre des sorts et enchantement niveau 4,_

_- Grimoire de Potions, 4ème année,_

_- Etude de la métamorphose, 4ème année_

_- Manuel des Créatures Magiques, niveau 4,_

…_et blablabla_

Eloïse parcourut le reste du parchemin, rien d'autre que la liste des livres, ouf ! se dit-elle.

- Bien, nous allons devoir aller au Chemin de Traverse ! s'écria Molly. Nous avons encore le temps, il n'est que 15h !

Tout le monde prit ses affaires et ils partirent en direction de la cheminée, pour le Chemin de Traverse. Eloïse avait pris de l'argent à la Banque, ainsi que Harry. Ils rejoignirent leurs amis chez Mme Guipure. Eloïse avait déjà ses vêtements. En fait, ce qui lui manquait, ce n'était que le manuel de sorts et enchantement. Elle n'avait pas le niveau 4, son professeur lui avait envoyé le niveau 5 par erreur, sous l'ironie de Lupin qui trouvait déjà bien de sauter une année. La jeune fille suivait donc paisiblement le groupe.

La journée passa, ainsi que la semaine. Le jour de la rentrée arriva.

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**

Tout le monde était dans le train, Hermione, Eloïse, Ron et Harry avaient choisi un compartiment vide. Le voyage sembla long aux yeux d'Eloïse, qui était morte d'inquiétude de passer en quatrième année. Le train commença enfin à ralentir.

- Bien, il faut nous habiller ! s'écria avec joie Hermione.

- Mouais… murmura Eloïse.

- Ne sois pas stressée, tu verras, et puis, ton père sera là, je suis sûre que ça se passera bien !

- Oui, c'est sûr, avoir Rogue comme père est un avantage, vu qu'il fait peur à tout le monde ! ironisa Eloïse.

- Allez, mets ta cape. Fit Harry.

Ils descendirent du train environ dix minutes plus tard. Il pleuvait. Ils s'avancèrent vers les calèches tandis que les premières années suivaient Hagrid.

La répartition fut dirigée par Lupin, Rogue lançant des coups d'œil à sa fille, mais elle ne remarquait rien. Elle décida de monter au dortoir avec ses amis.

- Tu ne viens pas te coucher ? Lui demanda Hermione.

- Non, j'ai besoin d'être un peu seule… désolée… répondit Eloïse, le regard posé sur la cheminée.

Un bruit la fit sortir de ses rêves. Elle regarda sa montre.

- Mince ! il est déjà 2h du matin… se dit-elle pour elle-même.

- En effet ! Grinça une voix derrière elle.

Elle se retourna.

- J'aurais aimé que tu restes jusqu'à la fin !

- J'avais pas envie, je suis fatiguée… répondit la jeune fille en commençant à aller vers le dortoir.

- Tu comptes aller où ?

- Dormir !

- Je suis ton père, tu aurais pu venir me dire bonsoir au moins ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ce soir ? Cria Rogue, plus méchant que jamais.

Il crut voir une larme dans les yeux de sa fille, mais il ne voulait pas s'attendrir.

- Suis-moi ! Ordonna-t-il en prenant sa fille par le bras.

- Lâche-moi ! supplia la jeune fille. Tu me fais mal !

- Ça t'apprendra à désobéir ! Et tu me diras par la même occasion en quel honneur tu es si désagréable.

Rogue traîna sa fille jusqu'aux cachots. Il finit par la prendre de force dans ses bras, car elle faisait tout pour faire tomber son père. Elle-même ne savait pas pourquoi elle était comme ça. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'il fallait la laisser seule sinon elle ferait mal à quelqu'un. Son père l'avait apparemment remarqué puisqu'il l'enferma dans sa chambre. La petite se mit à pleurer. Elle ne dormit pas de la nuit, et ne voulait pas s'endormir. Quand la nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures, elle finit par atteindre son lit et se laisser tomber dessus. Elle s'endormit, morte de fatigue.

Une maison, en pleine nuit apparut, Eloïse était en haut d'une colline. Elle avait une terrible envie d'aller voir cette maison de plus près, elle avança, puis courut, hurla de bonheur. Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres. Elle connaissait cette maison, mais était incapable de dire à qui elle appartenait. Soudain, un nuage l'enveloppa, puis elle se retrouva au-dessus d'une forêt, elle volait, toujours entourée de ce nuage gris qui lui voilait de plus en plus ses yeux. Un cri suraigu l'interpella, mais remarqua avec horreur qu'elle ne pouvait pas descendre. Puis l'image changea encore, elle se retrouvait dans un cimetière, puis dans sa maison d'enfance, et…

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Severus ayant entendu ce cri se leva, mit une robe de chambre et alla en toute vitesse dans la chambre de sa fille. Il la retrouva, en train de se tortiller de douleurs sur le lit, prête à tomber, hurlant. Il resta là quelques secondes, ne sachant que faire, puis se rua sur sa fille, essayant en vain de la calmer. Il n'y arriva pas, puis il vit sa main…

- Qu'est-ce que… s'écria-t-il à voix haute.

Il la regarda de plus près, évitant quelques coups au passage, puis regarda le visage de sa fille. Son visage était blanc, ses yeux crispés. Ses lèvres tremblaient, elle s'arrêta tout net d'hurler, mais sembla se débattre encore et encore. Son père essayant de la calmer… Mais qu'avait-elle sur sa main, qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Rogue prit peur, sortit de la pièce en courant et en prenant bien soin de fermer la porte à double tours et de prendre la baguette de sa fille, puis couru chercher de l'aide.

Il était à peine 5 heures du matin, Rogue ne savait pas qui appeler à l'aide. Il frappa à une porte au hasard, et découvrit Lupin en pyjama.

- Servilus ?

- Lupin ! Viens vite !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda le professeur de défense d'une voix endormie.

- Pas le temps de t'expliquer, viens ! C'est… je sais pas, étrange... horrible même…

Lupin suivit Rogue au pas de course.

- Tu vas m'expliquer oui ? Demanda Lupin, essoufflé.

- Ca fait deux fois, déjà une fois à Noël, mais là, c'est plus grave !

- Mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est plus grave ! s'énerva Lupin.

- Tu verras par toi-même ! cria Rogue, en ouvrant la porte de son appartement à la volée.

Eloïse avait recommencé à hurler, ce qui eut pour effet de terrifier Lupin.

- Punaise ! C'est ta fille qui fait ce boucan ?

- Oui, j'ai essayé de la calmer, mais impossible !

- Va chercher Dumbledore, je vais voir… ordonna Lupin.

- D'accord, fit Rogue, sur les nerfs. Déjà qu'il n'avait jamais aimé Lupin, alors là… il ne savait plus quelle attitude avoir, mais savait que sa fille serait entre de bonnes mains… Il courut chercher Dumbledore.

Lupin entra dans la chambre, étonné de la catastrophe qui était devant ses yeux.

- Eloïse, calme-toi… ordonna Lupin, d'une voix douce mais autoritaire.

Il s'approcha de la jeune fille, en gardant tout de même ses distances. Il ligota la petite, avec un sortilège, puis s'approcha. Il toucha son visage, il avait l'impression de toucher quelque chose de gluant, puis vit la main gauche… On aurait dit des coupures, mais elles grandissaient de secondes en secondes, comme si son corps se décousait à partir de cette main. Il étouffa un cri de stupeur, et vit avec un léger soulagement Dumbledore et Pomfresh entrer dans la pièce.

- Tu es arrivé à la ligoter ? s'étonna Rogue.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Je n'y suis pas arrivé tout à l'heure, comme si elle rejetait le sort… je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a… balbutia Rogue, sur le point de piquer une crise de nerfs.

- Calmez-vous ! Ordonna Dumbledore.

- C'est facile à dire ! s'écria l'infirmière, voyant avec dégoût le corps de la jeune fille.

- Pourquoi toujours moi… murmura Rogue, s'évanouissant sous les yeux ahuris de Dumbledore.

- Pompom, sortez-le d'ici, et enfermez-le dans sa chambre…

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna l'infirmière, vous pensez que…

- Dépêchez-vous ! cria Dumbledore.

Elle s'exécuta, bien qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

- Remus, je crois que l'on va devoir se débrouiller.

Dumbledore s'approcha de la jeune fille.

Pomfresh revint dans la pièce, puis ressortit aussitôt chercher une potion pour calmer la douleur sous les ordres du directeur. Il prit sa baguette et lança un sortilège compliqué, sous les yeux de Lupin qui l'aida. Eloïse arrêta d'hurler, mais resta étonnement pâle. Tout son corps tremblait. Lupin entreprit de lever le sort de ligotage et fut soulagé de voir qu'elle ne bougeait plus. Il déshabilla la petite, sous les ordres du directeur, Pomfresh revint avec la potion qu'elle administra. Les coupures sur la main disparurent en laissant une infime cicatrice, à surveiller, disait Dumbledore.

L'infirmière avait ramené une autre couverture, puis en recouvrit la jeune fille. Ils l'emmenèrent à l'infirmerie.

Dumbledore retourna voir Rogue, qu'il découvrit réveillé, la tête dans les mains.

- Severus ? Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda Dumbledore de sa voix rassurante.

- J'ai mal à la tête, ma fille, comment va-t-elle ? Demanda Rogue, en se levant d'un bon.

- Elle est à l'infirmerie… ça va aller. Tu devrais te reposer.

- Mais il est 7h !

- Oui, je sais, mais…

- Je vais bien, merci ! répliqua Rogue, de sa voix glaciale.

- Severus, sois raisonnable… murmura Lupin, qui venait d'arriver.

- Je suis raisonnable, et je vais faire mes cours. Merci ! s'écria Rogue, en sortant de son appartement.

Il se dirigea vers les cachots, pour préparer le premier cours de l'année… sans sa fille.

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**


	23. Chapitre 23 : Dans le noir

**Chapitre 23 : Dans le noir**

Eloïse était à l'infirmerie, Lupin était à côté d'elle.

- Professeur ? Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Que… que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-elle difficilement.

- Chuut, il faut que tu te reposes, tu nous as fait une drôle de peur…

- J'ai fait des cauchemars…

- Oh, pas que ça ! murmura Lupin.

- Mais, pour vous…

- Ton père s'est borné à aller faire ses cours, et comme je n'ai cours que cette après-midi, j'ai pour mission de rester auprès de toi, lui répondit son professeur avec un clin d'œil.

Eloïse se rendormit, paisiblement cette fois-ci. Lupin lui tenait la main, ce qui la rassurait, elle ne voulait pas rester seule, elle avait peur… sans savoir pourquoi.

Severus était derrière son bureau et attendit l'heure précise pour sortir de la salle pour accueillir ses élèves comme il se doit. Il avait les premières années, dès la première heure.

- Bien, entrez ! Ordonna-t-il froidement aux élèves terrifiés.

Le professeur de potion claqua la porte derrière le dernier élève.

- Je ne vous ai pas dit de vous asseoir ! Debout ! Cracha-t-il à un jeune garçon de Serdaigle. Celui-ci s'exécuta, rouge de honte.

- Bien, reprit Rogue.

Il fit son cours d'entrée, et mit déjà quelques retenues aux élèves qui ne lui plaisaient pas. A la fin du cours, il les fit sortir avec dix minutes de retard car une élève de Serpentard avait fait tomber son chaudron, et Rogue avait ordonné à un élève têtu de Poufsouffle de nettoyer. Cet élève reçu pour son « insolence », une retenue tout les soirs avec Rusard pendant un mois.

La matinée se passa tranquillement pour le maître des potions, bien qu'il eut peur pour sa fille. A l'heure du déjeuner, il alla la voir.

- Merci Remus… dit-il.

- De rien, ta fille s'est endormie, il y a deux heures. Pomfresh va s'occuper d'elle pendant le repas, tu viens manger ?

- Je n'ai pas faim, répliqua le professeur de potion, de sa voix glaciale, mais Lupin ne se laissa pas impressionner.

- Viens, c'est un ordre, sauf si tu veux que je t'appelle Servilus ! rigola son collègue.

- Je n'ai pas faim, et ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça ! cracha Rogue en prenant Lupin par le col.

- Doucement Severus, calme-toi ! Il faut que tu manges ! Tu n'as rien avalé depuis hier !

Rogue fit la grimace mais suivit tout de même son collègue. Ils descendirent donc dans la Grande Salle.

- Professeur ? murmura Hermione en voyant passer Rogue.

- Oui, Granger ? Demanda-t-il de sa voix glaciale.

- Comment va Eloïse ? Demanda timidement la jeune fille.

- Pas assez bien pour voir du monde, en tout cas, répondit Lupin à la place de Rogue qui n'arrivait plus à contenir son énervement, mais sa tristesse aussi.

Il remercia en silence son collègue qui apparemment avait compris sa détresse. Et oui, même s'il était très souvent désagréable, là, à ce moment précis, il avait une terrible envie de pleurer… mais reprit immédiatement son visage impassible et froid que tout le monde connaissait. « Apparemment, Granger a dû remarquer quelque chose, vu qu'elle se penche pour faire un commentaire à Potter et Weasley. » pensa Rogue.

Rogue ne mangea pas beaucoup, il était pressé de monter voir sa fille.

- Alors, comment va la petite ? Demanda Flitwick. Je ne l'ai pas vu ce matin…

- Elle est malade… répondit Dumbledore. Mais elle s'en remettra vite.

- Je l'espère ! Répondit le professeur Chourave.

- Oui, c'est une si bonne élève, elle doit être déçue de rater la première journée…

- Sûrement… murmura le directeur. Mais pour le moment, elle n'est même pas capable d'y songer.

Rogue sortit de la Grande Salle d'un pas précipité puis couru presque jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

- Professeur Rogue ! Interpella l'infirmière.

- Oui ? Demanda Rogue.

- Je crois qu'il va falloir préparer une potion pour votre fille, la potion est trop compliquée pour moi, j'ai besoin de vous…

Le professeur de potion fut étonné, l'infirmière savait très bien faire les potions. Il s'attendait donc au pire.

- Voici les ingrédients, lui dit-elle en lui tendant un papier avec une liste interminable.

- Et… Pour quand ?

- Normalement, elle peut se faire en deux heures, vous pourrez la faire dans mon bureau, pour ne pas être dérangé.

- Merci… Vous avez ses ingrédients ?

Oui, je crois…

Le maître des potions jeta un coup d'œil vers le lit de sa fille, elle avait l'air de ne pas guérir… il fut parcouru d'un léger frisson, puis lut la liste. A première vue, elle était composée des mêmes ingrédients que Felix Felicis, mais aussi ceux du philtre de Paix, et ceux du philtre Calment… Il ne savait pas s'il arriverait à mélanger tous ces ingrédients, mais il voulait sauver sa fille… à tout prix. Mais, personne ne comprenait son attitude.

- Mrs Pomfresh ? Interpella un élève dont la voix rappelait quelque chose à Rogue.

- Oui monsieur Weasley, qui-a-t-il ? Oh, vite ! Posez monsieur Potter ici… Que s'est-il passé ?

- Je ne sais pas, il a dit qu'il avait fait des rêves bizarres cette nuit, et là, quand on en a reparlé avec Hermione, il a eu comme un spasme… ou quelque chose du genre…

- Quel genre de rêves ? Vous a-t-ils expliqués ? demanda Rogue qui était sorti du bureau.

- Non, il a juste dit que plusieurs rêves se suivaient, sans aucun sens…

- Mettez Eloïse dans une autre pièce, Mrs Pomfresh, s'il vous plaît.

- Mais l'infirmerie n'a pas de…

- Débrouillez-vous ! Il ne faut aucun contact entre Potter et Eloïse, s'écria Rogue.

- Pourquoi ? demandèrent Ron et l'infirmière d'une même voix.

- Je crois qu'il y a une explication… Weasley, allez chercher le professeur Dumbledore, Mrs Pomfresh, je vais commencer la potion.

- D'accord.

Rogue commença donc la potion. Une idée germait dans son esprit. Il était partagé entre ce qu'il espérait être faux, et en même temps, il voulait savoir pourquoi Eloïse et Potter avaient ces rêves. Il savait que Potter avait déjà eu des cauchemars, dû à sa « connexion » avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais…

Le directeur le sortit de ses pensées.

- Severus ? M. Weasley est venu me chercher…

- Oui, il a amené Potter en disant qu'il avait eu un enchevêtrement de rêves bizarres… Et, Lucius m'a dit…

- Qu'Eloïse allait souffrir… finit Dumbledore. Je sais, mais je ne pense pas que… le directeur s'arrêta, il pensait lui aussi à…

- Je crois qu'il y a une sorte de « connexion » entre Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom et ma fille, se lança Rogue, l'air de plus en plus dégoûté.

- C'est vrai que certaines choses nous invitent à aller dans ce sens, mais je pense aussi que votre fille est forte… Elle arrivera à s'en sortir.

- Oui, d'ailleurs, j'ai fini la potion…

- Allons-la lui faire boire ! répondit Dumbledore, en prenant Rogue par l'épaule.

- Pourvu que ça fonctionne… murmura Rogue, pour lui-même.

Malgré le sommeil profond dans lequel Eloïse était, ils lui administrèrent la potion sans difficulté. Lupin était revenu lors de la récréation. Severus se prit à penser que c'était bien qu'il soit là…

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**

Eloïse était dans une grande maison, vide, et celle-ci avait un aspect froid. Elle parlait, mais personne ne lui répondait. Elle vit une forme noire s'approcher.

- J'emprisonne ton esprit depuis un certain temps… siffla la voix, qu'elle pensait être un serpent au début.

- Combien de temps ? Demanda la jeune fille. Sa voix paraissait calme à côté de ce qu'elle pouvait penser.

- Depuis un certain temps… susurra la voix.

- Voldemort ?

- Tiens ! Heureux de voir que tu as oublié mon surnom…

- Vous me dégoûtez !

- Je prends ça pour un compliment.

- Ne t'en prive pas Tom ! lança une voix, près d'Eloïse.

- Harry ? Cria Eloïse.

- Oui, c'est moi. Ron et Hermione aussi sont là. Répondit une voix lointaine, mais ne voyait pas les lèvres bouger sur le visage de son ami.

Remus, Severus, Dumbledore, Hermione, Ron et Harry étaient en train de regarder Eloïse. Harry était pâle, ce qui inquiéta Rogue.

- Potter ?

- Pr..Professeur, c'est… Voldemort, il nous… répondit difficilement Harry, les yeux dans le vide.

Rogue se rua sur Harry, le secouant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Vous voyez ma fille ?

Un silence suivit…

- Eloïse… dit doucement Harry.

- Je dors ? Demanda Eloïse.

- Oui, tu es sur un lit, à l'infirmerie…

- Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Qu'est-ce q…

- ÇA SUFFIT ! Hurla le Mage Noir. Arrêtez de parler ! cria-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur les deux enfants.

Des idées fusèrent dans l'esprit de la jeune fille. Harry était là, mais il était aussi dans la réalité, il fallait le protéger, et sortir d'ici aussi…

Pendant ce temps, Dumbledore regarda Rogue. Ils étaient inquiets, et ne savaient pas ce qu'il se passait.

« Décidément, Rogue n'avait vraiment pas de chance… » pensèrent Ron et Hermione, les yeux rivés sur Harry. Lupin, lui, fixait le visage de la jeune fille, ses lèvres bougeaient, imperceptiblement, mais elle semblait vouloir dire quelque chose…

- Chut ! murmura Lupin, regardez…

- Pompom, donne-moi du papier et un stylo… demanda Dumbledore.

Eloïse arriva à se détendre, elle avait plus de facilité à cacher ses pensées, grâce aux cours particuliers que lui donnait son père pendant les vacances, et certains soirs. En effet, elle arrivait à être une très bonne élève en matière de Legilimencie et d'Occlumencie, au plus grand bonheur de son père.

- Vous allez enfin mourir…

- T'en es sûr Voldy ? Cracha Eloïse d'une voix glaciale qui fit frissonner Harry de terreur. Eloïse le regarda et lui fit un clin d'œil que Voldemort ne vit pas.

- Oui, j'en suis sûr.

Eloïse sentit quelque chose dans sa main, elle la regarda mais n'y vit rien. Elle cacha sa main et tâtonna ce qu'elle avait, bien qu'elle savait, au fond d'elle, que c'était un crayon de bois. Voldemort la cerna des yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma chère Eloïse ? Pourquoi souris-tu ainsi ?

- Parce que vous vous croyez plus fort que quiconque ! lança Eloïse sans avoir pris assez vite conscience de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- ENDOLORIS ! cracha le Mage Noir.

Le sortilège atteint la jeune fille en pleine poitrine, Harry fut stupéfixé par un Mangemort. Eloïse hurla de douleurs, mais s'arrêta en même temps que le sortilège.

Elle sentait toujours le crayon dans sa main droite, et essaya d'écrire quelque chose dans l'air… Elle ne savait pas si elle écrivait réellement. Un mur était derrière elle, elle écrivit ces mots, à l'aveuglette, tandis que Voldemort était en train de martyriser Harry.

_Sais pas où on est, Harry est là, je vais bien, grande maison, Mangemorts partout… collée au mur… je vois un cimetière dehors… parrain…_

- Que fais-tu ? Cria le Mage Noir à Eloïse.

- Rien… Lâche-moi Voldy !

- Tiens, tu recommences ?

- La ferme… murmura Eloïse dans un dernier souffle.

Dumbledore avait pris le crayon et un bloc qu'il avait soigneusement mit entre les mains de la jeune fille. Ils virent la main droite hésiter, puis écrire… Lupin prit le mot après quelques minutes, Eloïse avait gigoté en écrivant, comme si ce qu'elle écrivait lui faisait mal… ou comme si elle avait reçu un des sortilèges impardonnables. _« L'endoloris »_ avait murmuré Rogue.

Lupin montra le mot à Dumbledore.

- Le cimetière… Severus ! Votre fille est dans la maison d'Elvis Jedusor !

- Quoi ? S'écria Rogue, interloqué.

- Oui, je crois que Voldemort est en train de s'emparer des esprits de Harry et d'Eloïse… répondit Lupin, pensif.

- Il faut prévenir le Ministère… pleura l'infirmière. Comment cet homme peut-il faire pour réapparaître pendant les moments de bonheurs…

Personne ne répondit, mais Rogue sortit de l'infirmerie accompagné de Dumbledore, en courant. Lupin resta, sous l'ordre de Rogue, ne voulant pas laisser sa fille seule.

Eloïse essayait de rester calme, Harry se tortillait de douleur sous ses yeux. Eloïse remarqua qu'en fait, ce n'était pas réellement leur corps, mais ils étaient des sortes de fantômes, avec une bille blanche à l'endroit de leur cœur. Cette révélation la fit frissonner.

La maison était de plus en plus sombre. Voldemort faisait de plus en plus mal… et y prenait de plus en plus de plaisir.

- Alors, ma petite… Toujours prête à protéger tes amis ?

- Ferme-la ! cracha Eloïse.

- Tom, dit une voix, derrière Voldemort.

Eloïse senti comme un nouveau bonheur. Elle ne pouvait pas voir la personne, il faisait trop sombre, mais elle savait, elle connaissait… quelqu'un était venu à leur secours.

- Tom, tu ne gagneras pas.

- Ca, c'est ce que tu dis vieux croûton ! Tiens, Severus ! répondit-il de sa voix faussement enjouée.

Eloïse vit avec effroi son père saluer le Mage Noir. Mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas vu, c'était que Voldemort l'y obligeait.

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**


	24. Chapitre 24 : Mauvais rêves

**Chapitre 24 : Mauvais rêves**

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**

_Eloïse vit avec effroi son père saluer le Mage Noir. Mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas vu, c'était que Voldemort l'y obligeait._

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**

Voldemort rit, tandis que Rogue devenait de plus en plus pâle.

- Papa ! cria Eloïse. Mais son père ne la regarda même pas. Il avait les yeux rivés sur Harry.

Eloïse ne bougea plus… Mais, il lui semblait avoir sa baguette dans sa main, bien qu'elle ne la voyait pas. Elle espérait que personne n'était à côté d'elle dans l'infirmerie où son corps reposait. Une idée germa dans son esprit.

- Endoloris, murmura la jeune fille, en rassemblant toute sa colère sur le Mage Noir.

- AAAHAHAH, tu crois que tu vas m'avoir si facilement ? Demanda Voldemort en se retournant lentement. Mais, Eloïse avait vu une petite grimace avant son rire. Elle y arriverait… il le fallait…

Durant le temps que Dumbledore et Rogue se battaient contre Voldemort, Lupin regardait les gestes presque imperceptibles que faisait le corps d'Eloïse. Il avait eu un pressentiment et avait mis sa propre baguette magique dans la main droite d'Eloïse sous les yeux incompréhensifs d'Hermione, Ron et l'infirmière. Cette dernière renvoya les deux amis dans leur salle commune sous prétexte que la jeune fille pouvait être dangereuse. Et en effet, Eloïse jeta le sortilège Endoloris à Lupin qui le rata de peu. Il secoua son élève, car il comprit qu'elle risquait sa vie…

- Eloïse, réveille-toi maintenant… supplia-t-il. S'il te plaît…

Eloïse entendait la voix de Lupin, mais était incapable de comprendre un mot. Elle vit Harry « s'évaporer »…

- Professeur… murmura avec difficultés le jeune garçon. Voldemort torture Rogue… et Eloïse…

- Laissez, ne vous inquiétez pas… rallongez-vous… répondit l'infirmière.

Harry s'exécuta, Eloïse murmura…

- Sortez-nous de là… je n'en peux plus…

- Eloïse ! cria Lupin. Réveille-toi ! dit-il dans un dernier espoir.

Dumbledore se battait facilement contre Voldemort, mais Rogue était allongé à terre et se tortillait de douleurs. Il n'avait pas vu un Mangemort arriver derrière lui et lui lancer le sortilège.

Dès qu'il put, il lança sur sa fille :

- Réela viva !

Eloïse sursauta sur ce cri, et put entendre le Mangemort lancer un ultime sort sur elle, mais c'était déjà trop tard…

- Professeur ! murmura la jeune fille, les larmes commençant à couler. Elle se jeta dans les bras de son professeur de défense.

- Eloïse, enfin… Ne t'inquiète pas, ton père sait se défendre, ils s'en sortiront, j'en suis sûr…

- Pourquoi je ne pouvais que bouger ma main droite ? Demanda la jeune fille, toujours en serrant son professeur contre elle. Pourquoi je ne voyais pas ce que je tenais…

- Je ne sais pas, mais tu as fait preuve d'un grand courage… répondit Lupin, en embrassant son élève sur le front. C'est fini…

Eloïse posa sa tête sur le torse de son professeur, comme elle le faisait avec son père. Elle ne voulait pas le lâcher, elle ne voulait plus ouvrir les yeux… Plus rien ne l'intéressait, mise à part rester là… sans bouger.

- Reposez-vous. Remus, je crois que vous pouvez rejoindre vos collègues, l'Ordre les a rejoints…

- S'il y va, j'y vais ! Annonça Eloïse en se relevant.

- Non, c'est trop dangereux pour toi, tu as déjà fait beaucoup ma grande… lui murmura Lupin dans l'oreille.

- S'il vous plaît !

- Non, répondit catégoriquement Lupin. Tu restes ici…

- Pas la peine…

- Severus ? S'écria Lupin.

- Oui, oh, Eloïse ! dit-il en voyant sa fille courir vers lui.

- Papa… comment ça s'est terminé ?

- Dumbledore m'a aidé à partir, Voldemort est sûrement entouré par les Aurors maintenant.

- Pourquoi tu t'es baissé devant Voldy ? Demanda la jeune fille sur un ton de reproche, mais ce fut Lupin qui répondit.

- Voldemort est sûrement très… persuasif, sans compter que pour lui, ton père était son meilleur partisan, et là… il doute du visage réel de ton père.

Rogue approuva, puis serra sa fille dans les bras. Eloïse sourit puis se jeta à nouveau dans les bras de son professeur. Elle ne savait pas comment il avait réussi, mais grâce à eux, elle était là, en vie… Elle regarda Harry un instant, il venait de s'endormir, il était pâle, lui aussi. Pomfresh lui administra une potion, puis vint donner un verre d'eau à Rogue. Ils descendirent, Lupin les amena dans la salle des professeurs qu'Eloïse n'avait encore jamais vu, puis se reposèrent un peu.

Eloïse regarda la pièce, elle était immense, peut-être presque aussi grande que la Grande Salle. Il y avait un balcon donnant sur le parc, et de grandes fenêtres. Eloïse s'assit sur un pouf, et écouta la conversation des deux nouveaux amis.

La jeune fille fut vite absorbée par la vision de Fumseck, qui arrivait.

- Papa ? Je crois que Dumbledore va nous envoyer Fumseck… dit-elle le regard dans le vide.

- Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ? demanda Lupin.

Mais la réponse ne vint pas de la jeune fille. En effet, le phénix entra par la fenêtre avec un long parchemin. Ce fut Lupin qui lut la lettre.

_Je vous envoie Fumseck,_

_Voldemort s'est échappé, mais les Aurors l'ont retrouvé dans le Ministère. L'Ordre est une chance. Arthur était dans le département des mystères, prévenez Molly que son mari risque d'avoir des petits ennuis… J'en suis désolé. Gardez les élèves à l'intérieur du château, que personne ne se balade au-dehors, et supprimez la sortie à Pré-au-Lard ce week-end. Je ne sais pas quand nous serons de retour._

_Eloïse, soit prudente, reste avec ton père ou le professeur Lupin, demande à Remus de t'entraîner pour ta transformation, mais ne fais pas de bêtises._

_Severus et Remus, soyez prudents, veillez sur l'école, et pour ce qui est des professeurs, je vous laisse leur expliquer la situation. Etant donné que Remus est mon directeur adjoint, l'école est entre ses mains, mais j'aimerai que Severus l'aide un peu. Si possible. A bientôt, je l'espère._

_Amicalement,_

_Albus Dumbledore. _

- Eloïse, pour ta transformation, nous verrons demain, d'accord ? demanda Lupin, après un long silence.

- Oui, d'accord… Il est quelle heure ?

- Dix-huit heures, répondit Rogue. Il va falloir parler aux professeurs avant les élèves…

- Je ne sais pas si nous aurons le temps… fit Lupin, interrompu par la porte qui s'ouvrit.

Les professeurs Chourave, Flitwick, le fantôme du professeur Binns et quelques autres entrèrent en discutant assez vivement sur leur programme de l'année. Ils s'arrêtèrent en voyant Rogue, Lupin et Eloïse leur faire barrage.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Binns en passant à travers Eloïse qui lui lança un regard noir.

Rogue prit difficilement la parole, mais comme personne ne s'apprêtait à parler…

- Nous avons reçu un message de Dumbledore. Personne ne doit sortir du château.

- Et nous devons prévenir les élèves que la sortie à Pré-au-Lard est annulée, continua Lupin.

- Comment ? s'écria un des professeurs.

- Oui, Severus et moi-même sommes chargés de mettre toutes les sécurités possibles en place, fini Lupin.

Les professeurs présents étaient comme figés, ne comprenant pas ce qui avait pu se passer pour que la direction revienne à Lupin et au pire des professeurs que tout le monde détestait. Flitwick s'approcha d'Eloïse qui cachait tant bien que mal ses larmes.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Miss ? demanda-t-il doucement.

- Il y a une guerre qui se prépare, je pense que vous le découvrirez dans les journaux demain, murmura Eloïse, qui se leva puis alla sur le balcon.

- Bien, et nous devons absolument leur dire tout ça ce soir ? Demanda Pomona Chourave.

- Oui, Dumbledore nous a demandé de mettre tout au clair. Puis les élèves ne sont pas stupides, ils comprendront… répondit Lupin.

- Ça, c'est moins sûr, rajouta Rogue sur un ton sarcastique.

- Bien, allons nous préparer, le dîner commence dans une demi-heure ! lança le professeur d'Histoire de la Magie.

Les professeurs sortirent de la salle. Rogue se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, tandis que Lupin rejoignit Eloïse.

La jeune fille ne parla pas, mais Lupin la prit dans ses bras.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir la peur que tu nous as fait ma grande…

- Professeur, pourquoi vous êtes si gentil avec moi… Depuis le début…

- Oui, je sais, je te considère un peu comme une petite soeur, ce qui a le don d'énerver ton père. Et il n'a pas tort. Mais je suis comme lui par rapport à toi, je n'admettrai pas que quelqu'un te fasse du mal.

- Merci… répondit la jeune fille.

Ils descendirent un peu plus tard dans la Grande Salle qui commençait à se remplir. Lupin alla à la table des professeurs, tandis qu'Eloïse rejoignit Harry.

- Tu es sorti ?

- Oui, Pomfresh m'y a autorisé, mais juste pour manger, répondit Harry, maussade. Et toi ? Ça va ?

- Moui… c'était…

- Horrible, finit Harry. Tiens, voilà Hermione et Ron !

En effet, les deux amis arrivèrent puis s'assirent en face d'Harry et Eloïse.

- Où est Dumbledore ? demanda Hermione, inquiète.

- Ecoute… répondit Eloïse en montrant la table des professeurs.

En effet, les professeurs Lupin et Rogue s'étaient levés et ordonnèrent le silence d'une même voix.

- Qu'ech ki s'pass ? demanda Ron, qui avait un gâteau dans la bouche.

- Bien, commença le professeur Lupin. Vous avez sûrement remarqué l'absence du directeur. Nous avons reçu un message nous disant qu'il ne reviendrait pas avant quelques jours…

Des élèves protestèrent, et Lupin, ne pouvant pas reprendre la parole, ce fut Rogue qui s'imposa.

- Pas la peine de vous plaindre, cela ne le fera pas revenir ! Cracha-t-il. Le professeur Dumbledore nous a laissé quelques instructions. Vu les circonstances, vous ne pourrez plus sortir du château jusqu'à nouvel ordre, et la sortie à Pré-au-Lard a été annulée.

Les voix des élèves reprirent le dessus, mais dès que Rogue reprit la parole, tout le monde se tût.

- La guerre n'est pas finie, et nous voulons protéger nos élèves au mieux, donc même vos protestations n'y changeront rien. Et encore une chose. Le poste de directeur adjoint revenant au professeur Lupin, vous devrez vous adresser à lui en cas de besoin, ou à moi-même qui le seconderai dans ses décisions. Merci. Bon appétit.

Ron, Hermione et Harry n'avaient pas bougé. Ils étaient, comme la plupart des élèves, un peu déboussolés.

- Ferme ta bouche Ron, t'es dégoûtant, lança Eloïse pour casser le lourd silence qui s'était posé.

- Comment se peut-il… murmura Hermione.

- Où est Dumbledore ? rajouta Ron.

- Il est avec les Aurors, ils ont du mal à piéger Voldy… répondit sombrement Eloïse.

- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! Ca va te valoir de gros ennuis ! s'écria Hermione.

- Je m'en fiche, ce que je veux, c'est qu'il meurt dans d'atroces souffrances, et crois-moi, j'y veillerai, répliqua la jeune fille.

- Oui, mais quand-même t'y vas un peu fort… déjà que rare sont les personnes qui prononcent son nom, rajouta Ron.

- La peur du nom ne fait qu'aggraver la peur de la chose elle-même, répliqua Harry.

- Tiens, ça me rappelle quelque chose… murmura Hermione en lançant un regard noir à Harry.

- Oh, c'est bon, on ne va pas se disputer ! C'est ce que Voldemort cherche, je croyais que vous l'aviez compris ! lança Eloïse, agacée.

- C'est vrai… pardon, répondit le trio d'une même voix ce qui décrocha un sourire à tout le groupe.

Le quatuor resta jusqu'à la fin. Plus aucun élève ne restait dans la Grande Salle, Rogue s'avança vers eux.

- Pourquoi restez-vous là ?

- On voulait juste… commença Ron.

- Vous dire qu'on était là si vous avez besoin d'aide, finit Eloïse.

- Merci, répondit Lupin, derrière Rogue. Harry, je te raccompagne à l'infirmerie. Professeur Chourave, pouvez-vous ramener M. Weasley et Miss Granger dans leur Salle Commune ?

- Oui, bien sûr, répondit Pomona. Et Miss Rogue ?

- Comme son nom l'indique si clairement, Eloïse dormira chez moi ce soir Pomona, répondit froidement Rogue.

Eloïse lui lança un regard plus que noir, puis, dit bonne nuit à ses amis. Harry retourna donc vers l'infirmerie et s'y endormit facilement. Hermione et Ron montèrent dans leurs dortoirs en repensant aux évènements de la journée, tandis qu'Eloïse suivait son père jusqu'à la tour collée aux cachots. Elle entra dans la tour, suivit de son père qui ferma le passage. Elle le regarda fermer la porte.

- Hely, tu vas bien ? lui demanda son père d'une voix mi-glaciale mi-amicale.

- Non.

Eloïse se retourna puis monta les escaliers quatre à quatre jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle décida de prendre une douche, puis s'assit ensuite sur son lit, démêlant ses cheveux bien qu'ils n'en avaient aucunement besoin.

- Elo ? demanda la voix douce de son père. Je peux…

- Oui, vas-y, entre, lança Eloïse d'une voix glaciale qu'elle voulait sympathique.

Son père s'assit à côté d'elle et lui prit le peigne des mains, puis prit les longs cheveux de sa fille entre ses mains pour lui dégager le visage. Il découvrit une larme sur la joue qu'il effaça à l'aide de son pouce.

- Papa… je suis désolée…

- Calme-toi, lui répondit son père. Il posa la tête de sa fille sur son torse.

- Papa…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien, je suis sûr que Dumbledore arrivera à le coincer, coupa Rogue.

Père et fille restèrent là un long moment. La rentrée avait été mouvementée. Et ce n'était que le premier jour ! Rogue était plutôt confiant, mais Eloïse avait peur. Elle s'était attachée à son professeur de défense, qui la rassurait comme son père, ainsi que ses amis. Mais l'année promettait d'être difficile.

Rogue regarda sa fille s'endormir puis la plaça plus confortablement sur son lit. Il ferma les rideaux et alla se coucher à son tour.

Le lendemain, Eloïse se leva difficilement.

- Bonjour papa.

- Bonjour, bien dormi ?

- Oui… bof.

Rogue prit sa fille par la main et, ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. Il était sept heures et demie. La jeune fille s'assit à côté d'Harry.

- Tu vas en cours aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle.

- Non, l'infirmière dit que j'ai besoin de repos…

- Elle n'a pas tort ! fit Hermione.

- Je sais…

- Vous avez passé une bonne nuit ? demanda Eloïse pour changer de conversation.

- Moui, répondit Ron. Mais l'absence de Dumbledore m'inquiète…

- Moi aussi, répondit Eloïse. Mais on n'y peut rien, j'espère juste que ça ira.

Le quatuor finit son petit déjeuner et Eloïse alla en cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Ils n'avaient que deux heures, Hermione venait de donner l'emploi du temps à Eloïse tandis que Ron ramenait Harry à l'infirmerie. La jeune fille avait complètement oublié qu'ils étaient mercredi, et vit avec bonheur qu'ils n'auraient pas cours l'après-midi. Elle pourrait rattraper les cours.

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**


	25. Chapitre 25 : Cours

**Chapitre 25 : Cours**

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**

_La jeune fille avait complètement oublié qu'ils étaient mercredi, et vit avec bonheur qu'ils n'auraient pas cours l'après-midi. Elle pourrait rattraper les cours._

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**

Hermione, Eloïse et Ron se dirigèrent donc vers leurs salles de cours. Ron et Hermione allèrent vers leurs cours de métamorphose.

- Entrez ! Ordonna le professeur Lupin.

Tout le monde entra dans la salle et s'assit.

- Professeur ? Demanda un élève de Serdaigle.

- Oui ?

- Vous pouvez nous expliquer pour le directeur…

Le silence était pesant, Eloïse devenait pâle, elle qui voulait oublier ce qui s'était passé la veille ! Le professeur répondit quand même.

- Eh bien, comme vous le savez, dit-il en marchant dans les rangs, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom est de retour. Et j'aimerai ne jamais dire ça, mais il et bien plus puissant que la dernière fois.

Eloïse, ne se sentant pas bien, sortit de la salle en courant par la porte de derrière. Lupin le remarqua.

- El, Miss Rogue, revenez ! Cria-t-il, mais la porte s'était déjà fermée.

- Attendez, je vais la chercher, dit Fred Weasley.

- Non, c'est moi le professeur Monsieur Weasley, rasseyez-vous ! Cracha Lupin qui courut à son tour en dehors de la salle.

Il retrouva au coin du couloir son élève, par terre la tête dans les mains. Lupin fut prit au dépourvut.

- Eloïse, reviens en cours s'il-te-plaît.

- Je ne peux pas… murmura Eloïse dans un sanglot.

- Bon, je t'amène à l'infirmerie.

- Non, s'il vous plaît… pas l'infirmerie.

- Bon, très bien, suis-moi, je t'amène chez ton père.

- Il est en cours !

- Justement, il pourra te surveiller encore mieux ! Aller, viens. Rajouta Lupin d'une voix un peu moins autoritaire.

Eloïse se leva difficilement puis suivit son professeur jusqu'aux cachots.

- Professeur Rogue ? Interpella Lupin, en entre ouvrant la porte.

- Oui ? Répondit le maître des Potions de sa voix glaciale.

- J'aurais besoin de vous, pourriez-vous venir deux minutes s'il-vous-plaît ?

- Oui. Si j'entends ne serait-ce qu'une voix, je ferai taire son propriétaire, d'accord ? Lança-t-il à sa classe de première année terrorisée.

- Severus, je pourrai te confier ta fille ? Demanda Lupin, dès que son collègue fut dans le couloir.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-il en regardant le visage pâle de sa fille.

- Je t'expliquerai plus tard, rien de très grave, mais je crois qu'un peu de repos ne lui ferait pas de mal, mais elle ne veut pas aller à l'infirmerie…

- D'accord, Hely, va t'asseoir au premier rang. Rajouta-t-il à l'adresse de sa fille en lui ouvrant la porte.

- Oui papa, répondit la jeune fille, qui s'exécuta en lançant un regard noir à Lupin qui lui touchait les cheveux.

- Un élève a demandé la vraie raison de l'absence de Dumbledore, et ta fille a énormément pâlit, puis est sortie de la classe en courant. Je me suis dit que…

- Oui, tu as bien fait, je lui parlerai. Répondit Rogue en entrant à son tour dans la salle de cours.

- Très bien, bon, je vais rejoindre aussi mes élèves ! Rajouta Lupin en se dirigeant vers sa salle au premier étage.

Pendant ce temps, Eloïse était entrée dans la salle. Les premières années avaient vraiment l'air d'avoir peur, ce qui la fit sourire.

- Punaise, elle est aussi pâle que Rogue, on dirait que c'est sa fille… murmura un élève de Poufsouffle.

- Ouais, mais elle est à Gryffondor, regarde sa cape ! répondit un élève de Serpentard.

Eloïse le regarda et rajouta,

- Je vous conseillerai de vous la fermer, si Rogue vous entend, vous aurez une retenue ! lança-t-elle en s'asseyant à la table indiquée par son père.

Les deux garçons se turent immédiatement, surprit par la voix tremblante de la nouvelle arrivée.

- Bien, fit Rogue en revenant dans la salle. Il vous reste encore vingt minutes pour finir votre potion. Monsieur Skellt ! Votre potion ! cracha Rogue, avant de lancer un « Evanesco » en direction du chaudron.

- Excusez-moi professeur…

- Je n'excuse pas les élèves qui confondent leur propre plume avec un scarabée. Répondit Rogue. Eloïse, rajouta-t-il à voix basse, si tu veux faire la potion, tu peux.

Eloïse fit un signe de tête affirmatif. Elle ne voulait pas rester là à ne rien faire, et encore moins au premier rang. Et les autres pourraient se douter de quelque chose si elle ne faisait rien. Elle se mit donc à faire la potion, bien qu'elle la trouvait trop facile.

Eloïse rejoignit ses amis pour le repas de midi. Les hiboux n'étant pas arrivés le matin, ils vinrent donc se poser sur les tables des quatre maisons à 12 heures. Tous avaient des journaux. Fumseck apparut juste devant Eloïse qui allait piquer sa fourchette dans une côte de porc.

- Fumseck ! Ne fait plus jamais ça ! cracha-t-elle, imagine que ça soit toi que je piquerai !

Hermione et Ron rigolèrent sous le regard noir d'Eloïse.

- Vous êtes pitoyable ! rigola Eloïse. Bon, regardons ce que nous a amené Fumseck…

Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe accrochée à la patte du phénix qui alla se poser sur l'épaule de la jeune fille en picorant dans son assiette.

- Vas-y, je t'en prie ! Lança la jeune fille, d'un ton ironique. Bon appétit !

L'oiseau laissa échapper un petit sifflement en guise de remerciement.

Eloïse lu la lettre en même temps qu'Harry.

_Ma chère filleule,_

_Voldemort a été coincé près du département des mystères, mais n'y est pas entré. Les aurors ont arrêtés plusieurs mangemorts, mais ils ont besoin d'aide pour trouver un lieu sûr. Je ne peux pas t'écrire plus dans cette lettre, et tu sais pourquoi. Voldemort s'est encore échappé. La guerre n'est pas finit, mais il a été drôlement affaiblit depuis la confrontation d'hier. Je crois que tu y es pour quelque chose, bien que tu ne veuilles apparemment rien dire à Severus et Remus. Il faudra en parler quand même avec ton père._

_Sois prudente, j'essayerai d'être de retour le plus tôt possible. Ne t'inquiète pas._

_Je te fais de gros bisous,_

_Albus._

- Eloïse, ça veut dire quoi, ça ? Tu aurais…

- Non, je ne vois pas de quoi il parle. Répliqua immédiatement Eloïse voyant arriver la question.

- Tu en es sûre ? Répondit Hermione, soupçonneuse.

- Oui, sûre et certaine ! Bon, excusez-moi, j'ai besoin de dormir, je suis crevée…

- Mais je croyais que tu voulais rattraper tes cours ?

- Et tu nous as dis qu'on irait à la bibliothèque ! rajouta Hermione.

Eloïse avait entendu les protestations de ses amis, mais elle se dirigea sans répondre vers le parc avec son sac sur l'épaule. Un élève de 4ème année lui avait passé les cours juste avant le début du cours de Lupin. La jeune fille s'assit à l'ombre d'un hêtre, puis commença à recopier ses cours. Rogue n'avait pas chômé ! Il avait déjà donné des devoirs…

- Quelle poisse ! murmura Eloïse.

Elle avait déjà des devoirs en Histoire de la Magie, en Potions et un sortilège à pratiquer. La jeune fille soupira et commença par l'Histoire. Elle avait un parchemin à faire sur la Magie en Grèce. Elle prit son livre et écrivit un parchemin. Elle trouvait ce sujet simple, ayant déjà lu des articles sur ce sujet.

- Eloïse, il faudrait que tu ailles te reposer, dit une voix derrière l'arbre, qu'Eloïse reconnu.

- Papa, laisse-moi.

- Tu as reçu le mot de Dumbledore ?

- Oui.

- J'aimerais que tu m'expliques ce qui s'est passé. D'après ton parrain, tu as beaucoup affaibli le Mage Noir…

- Papa ! Laisse-moi, veux-tu ? J'ai encore un devoir en Potions. Fit Eloïse, qui entendit le rire sarcastique de son père.

- Ma grande, viens, ou je t'amène de force ! répliqua-t-il froidement.

- Papa, je… je suis fatiguée.

- Eh bien justement !

Rogue prit sa fille par le bras et la traîna presque jusqu'à leur habitation. Arrivé à la tour, Rogue fit entrer sa fille.

- Assieds-toi, et explique-moi.

Eloïse avait beau lui dire qu'elle ne savait pas, il ne lâcha pas le sujet d'une semelle. Elle se rappelait juste qu'elle s'était amusée à créer un sortilège, des mots inventés qu'elle disait dans sa tête, sans aucuns sens.

- Quel genre de sortilège ? Demanda son père intrigué.

- Je ne sais plus… Pour faire du mal en tout cas. Voldemort m'énervait alors je me suis défoulée mentalement sur lui… Mais ce n'était que mentalement ! Il ne pouvait rien sentir !

- Ca dépend, murmura Rogue. Tu as dû faire de l'occlumencie ?

- Oui, il a essayé de deviner mes pensées, mais n'y est pas arrivé. Je me demande comment il a pu « emprisonner » nos esprits comme ça… c'est hallucinant !

- En même temps, c'est le Mage Noir… ironisa Rogue.

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**

Eloïse alla se coucher durant une petite heure sur le canapé. Quand elle se réveilla, elle décida de se rendre à la bibliothèque, comme elle l'avait prévu initialement. Elle vit Hermione, Ron et Harry à une table, et les rejoints.

- Je... je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure... murmura-t-elle difficilement.

- Pas grave, répondit Harry.

- Je pense qu'il est temps que vous sachiez certaines choses, Dumbledore m'a laissé le choix de vous le dire ou non...

- De quoi ? demanda Ron, à voix haute.

- Chut ! Si la documentaliste nous entend on se fait virer ! Fit Hermione, énervée.

- Bien, sortons d'ici, annonça Eloïse.

- Pour aller où ? Répondit Harry.

- La Salle sur Demande. Ce sera notre secret, personne ne doit apprendre ce que l'on va y faire. Je peux vous faire confiance ?

Elle eut pour réponse des signes de têtes affirmatifs de ses amis. Ils rangèrent leurs affaires et montèrent au dernier étage de l'école. Eloïse les fit attendre au bout du couloir. Elle passa trois fois devant un mur, en se concentrant, puis une petite porte apparu. Elle leur fit signe d'approcher, et le quatuor entra dans la pièce dont la porte disparu avec eux.

- Des livres... Et des ordinateurs ? Fit Hermione, dubitative.

- Des ordi quoi ? Fit Ron.

- C'est... un truc moldu, Ron, répondit Harry.

- Bien, asseyez-vous dans le canapé, fit Eloïse en prenant une pile de livres. Hermione, Dumbledore t'a parlé de moi pour que l'on puisse plus facilement se lier d'amitié. Je vous ais déjà expliqué comment je suis venue ici, mais jamais ce que je lisais du côté moldu. Ces livres, d'après mon parrain, ont été interdits ici, et seront interdits dans le monde des moldus prochainement. Ou plutôt, des Oubliators vont se charger de leur en faire oublier l'existence.

- C'est quoi ? Demanda Hermione qui n'avait jamais vu de pareils livres.

- Je vous en avais quand-même un peu parlé, mais vaguement, se rappela Eloïse. Ces livres sont une « série » si l'on peut dire, qui raconte l'histoire d'un sorcier et de ses deux amis.

Eloïse leur donna à chacun le premier tome, Harry la regarda, impressionné. Son nom figurait sur la couverture, et un dessin le représentait.

- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Questionna Harry.

- Ce sont des livres qui relatent ta vie Harry. Ou du moins, si je n'avais pas été là, c'est certainement comme ça que ça se serait déroulé. Il y a sept tomes, et il nous faut les lire le plus rapidement possible.

Le quatuor discuta cinq petites minutes afin de décider comment ils allaient lire ces livres. Il fut décidé que chacun lise un chapitre, chacun son tour. Eloïse regardait régulièrement l'horloge, l'heure du dîner approchait à grands pas. La jeune élève décida d'appeler le phénix de son parrain.

- Fumseck ? Fit-elle soudainement.

- Quoi ? Répondirent ses trois amis.

- J'appelle Fumseck, je vais écrire un mot à mon père, pour que l'on ait à manger ici et que l'on puisse continuer à lire.

- Il est au courant ? S'écria Hermione.

- Il a lu les livres, comme Dumbledore, et Lupin est un peu au courant mais ne les a pas lu, enfin je crois...

L'oiseau apparu, de nulle part, et Eloïse lui transmis le message. Dix minutes plus tard, un elfe apparu avec des plateaux.

- Le maître a demandé à Gaylor de vous amener ceci, miss.

- Gaylor ? Répéta Eloïse.

- Oui, Gaylor est un des elfes de votre père, miss, Gaylor est heureux de vous voir, Gaylor est très content !

- Moi aussi je suis contente, fit Eloïse en souriant. Merci Gaylor, c'est très gentil.

- Votre père a demandé à Gaylor de vous dire que vous pouviez rester ici tout le temps qu'il vous faudra, et qu'ils n'ont pas eu de nouvelles du directeur. Gaylor vous souhaite un bon appétit !

L'elfe disparu. Eloïse ne savait pas que son père avait des elfes à son service, et aperçu une petite enveloppe sur son plateau. Ron, comme à son habitude, se jeta littéralement sur son assiette.

Rogue leur recommandait d'être prudents en sortant de la salle, et de détruire les livres après leur lecture. Il y avait également des potions sur leurs différents plateaux, dont une de plus pour Harry et Eloïse. Rogue avait tout prévu pour qu'ils puissent, sans fatigue, lire toute la nuit.

Harry fut surpris de l'écriture des livres. C'était comme si il avait écrit sa propre histoire. Hermione et Ron aussi étaient impressionnés. Leurs lectures se terminèrent peu avant quatre heure du matin. Eloïse leur demanda s'ils avaient des questions, et effectivement, elle passa une bonne heure à leur répondre. Elle se servit aussi d'un ordinateur, sous les yeux attentifs de ses amis, et remarqua qu'elle pouvait aller sur internet... Une lueur de joie apparu dans son regard, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle ne pouvait atteindre que des encyclopédies moldues parlant de ces sept tomes.

Ils étaient reconnaissant de la confiance que leur portait Eloïse, et espéraient que tout se passerait bien mieux que dans les livres, et qu'il y aurait moins de décès et moins de blessés.

Un cri retentit en dehors du château, Severus, ainsi que plusieurs professeurs sortirent du château, demandèrent aux élèves de rester à l'intérieur.

Le quatuor s'était dispersé après leur nuit blanche, pour retrouver leurs dortoirs. Harry n'était pas retourné directement se coucher. Eloïse avait rejoint son père dans l'appartement et s'était affalé sur le canapé.

Les professeurs scrutaient les environs, Rogue chercha d'où provenait ce cri tandis que sa fille fut rejoint par Hermione.

- Eloïse ! Harry… Il, il est là-bas… fit la jeune fille essoufflée.

- Où ça ? Demanda Eloïse en tirant sur le bras de son père qui se retourna furieux.

- Il est dans la forêt… répondit Hermione, les larmes aux yeux.

- Quoi ? s'écria Rogue. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fou là-bas ! Cria-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas professeur, il a dit qu'il ne se sentait pas bien, et a passé le barrage de Pomfresh… souffla Hermione.

- Reprend ton souffle ma grande, fit Eloïse qui ne voulait pas montrer son énervement.

- Granger dit que Potter est dans la Forêt ! cracha Rogue à l'attention de Lupin.

- Quoi ?

- Vous avez très bien entendu ! Cracha Eloïse de la même voix que son père.

- Pitié…

- Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, j'y vais, puisque les profs ont l'air trop peureux ! lança Eloïse sarcastiquement en regardant son père dans les yeux.

- Non, Eloïse, tu restes avec Granger et Weasley ! répliqua son père.

- Tu rêves !

- ELOÏSE ! Cria Rogue en voyant sa fille courir jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt.

Rogue se mit à courir aussi, suivit d'Hermione et Ron qui lui indiquaient le chemin. Apparemment Eloïse savait parfaitement où Harry se trouvait, ce qui fit peur à Lupin qui avait soudain comprit…

- Severus ! Que tout le monde s'arrête !

- Mais, ma fille est..

- Oui, mais elle plonge dans le plan de Tu-Sais-Qui !

- C'est-à-dire ? s'énerva Rogue qui ne s'arrêtait pas de courir.

- C'est lui qui a pris au piège Harry, il veut profiter de l'absence de Dumbledore.

- Mais si Miss Rogue y va… commença Chourave.

- Eloïse n'est pas assez bête pour tomber dans son piège ! s'indigna Ron.

- Oui, mais c'est trop dangereux… Et personne ne pourra l'arrêter… pensa Rogue à voix haute.

- Comment allons-nous faire ! Demanda Flitwick. La meilleure élève de Poudlard qui va droit dans le piège de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom !

Eloïse courait, elle ne savait où elle allait, mais savait que c'était la bonne direction. Tout les sens en éveil elle regarda en arrière, et vit que personne ne la suivait.

- Tant mieux, ça les empêchera de faire des bêtises…

Elle continua de courir, et vit enfin une ombre qu'elle reconnaîtrait parmi mille. Elle contourna les arbres et vit avec horreur Harry accroché à un arbre…

- Hey, Voldy, tu te crois chez les indiens ? Cracha Eloïse.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ma chérie ? Lança une voix ironique.

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**


	26. Chapitre 26 : Peur de la mort, ou ?

**Chapitre 26 : Peur de la mort, ou simplement du risque ?**

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**

_Elle continua de courir, et vit enfin une ombre qu'elle reconnaîtrait parmi mille. Elle contourna les arbres et vit avec horreur Harry accroché à un arbre…_

_- Hey, Voldy, tu te crois chez les indiens ? Cracha Eloïse._

_- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ma chérie ? Lança une voix ironique._

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**

Eloïse se retourna, et eu du mal à en croire ses yeux…

- Papa ?

- Oui ma grande, tu devines vite ! Répondit Voldemort.

- Qu'est-ce que…

Eloïse ne finit pas sa phrase. Elle se retourna vers Harry puis le regarda un instant. Il faisait sombre, et une fumée épaisse piquait le nez de la jeune fille. Elle ne savait pas où elle était, à part que c'était la forêt interdite de Poudlard, et qu'elle n'était jamais venue ici... La matinée commençait bien... ou mal, plutôt.

- Pour répondre à ta question… non je ne me crois pas chez les indiens ma grande… rajouta le Mage Noir.

- Allez au diable ! murmura Eloïse, un peu perdue.

- Avec plaisir ! lança Voldemort avant de rire.

- Tu vas payer ton arrogance, et Potter aussi ! lança Rogue, en sortant sa baguette…

- Harry ! Cria Eloïse.

_- _Il ne t'entendra pas, fit le Mage Noir.

_- _Que lui as-tu fais ? Demanda Eloïse.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie…

- Ne m'appelle pas "ma chérie" ! cracha la jeune fille à Rogue.

- Mais pourquoi donc ? Tu n'aimes plus ton père ? répondit-il en riant.

Mais Eloïse lui lança un stupefix, contré d'un levicorpus. Elle ne voulait pas faire de mal à son père, mais n'en revenait pas… Etait-ce vraiment lui ? Pourquoi aidait-il Voldemort à attacher Harry avant qu'elle ne se montre. Elle l'avait seulement vu de dos, mais avait reconnu son père. Elle avait peur… Et ne comprenait plus rien. Elle espérait que les autres viendraient l'aider.

- Oh, mais tu as l'air rêveuse ma grande ! Tu as osé lancer un sortilège sur ton père ? Vraiment ? Demanda le Mage Noir.

- Oui, et je ferai volontiers pareil avec toi ! cracha la jeune fille.

Des mangemorts l'entourait à présent. Elle était piégée comme une mouche dans une toile d'araignée. Elle regarda rapidement autour d'elle, s'arrêta sur son père, puis détourna la tête avec dégoût.

- Et oui, ton père est un très bon mangemort… Fit Voldemort, suivit du rire suraigu de ses partisans.

- Libérez Harry, il ne vous a rien fait !

- Si ! Il est né ! Rigola Voldemort.

- Avada Kedavra ! Lança quelqu'un de l'autre côté de la clairière.

Eloïse leva la tête, et vit Fumseck sur une branche. Elle venait de comprendre.

- Quelle stupidité ! murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

- Pardon ? demanda le Mage Noir.

- Non, rien. Je voulais juste vous dire que vous êtes un grand malade. Cracha la jeune fille.

- Comment osez-vous insulter notre maître ? Lança une voix de vieille femme.

- Tiens ! Bellatrix ! Heureuse de te rencontrer enfin ! Ironisa Eloïse.

- Comment…

- Comment je sais qui tu es ? Oh, mais c'est simple ! Et… Je voulais te demander, comment as-tu fais pour sortir d'Azkaban ? Lança Eloïse un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Je ne comprends pas… fit Lestrange, étonnée.

- Moi je sais… Et… Eloïse s'arrêta de parler.

La jeune fille lança un sortilège informulé, apprit grâce à son père, pour libérer Harry. Elle remarqua que Voldemort la regardait fixement mais ne semblait pas se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait. « _vive l'occlumencie_ » se dit-elle.

- AVADA KEDAVRA ! Lança la même voix lointaine qu'Eloïse n'arrivait pas à identifier, et qu'apparemment elle seule entendait.

Eloïse vit un petit groupe arriver vers eux, qu'elle devina être quelques professeurs. Son plan allait échouer, à cause de ses profs ! Pourquoi ne venaient-ils que maintenant ? Eloïse lança un rapide regard sur l'emplacement d'Harry, puis se décida.

Voldemort fut en rage en voyant sa proie se transformer en un clin d'œil en animal…

- Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça ! AVADA KEDAVRA ! lança-t-il, mais le sortilège toucha un arbre un peu plus loin. Il vit avec horreur que ce n'était pas qu'un vulgaire animal, mais un phénix…

Eloïse vola jusque Harry, puis commença à chanter un chant que seuls les mangemorts entendaient… Un chant horrible, triste et affreux.

- AVADA KEDAVRA ! Lancèrent plusieurs mangemorts d'une même voix.

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

Rogue courrait pour rattraper ses collègues. Mais il les arrêta en voyant plusieurs éclairs sortir de la clairière et toucher un arbre. Ils étaient essoufflés, et ne savaient pas quoi faire. Le temps paraissait long, ils entendaient tout, Rogue essayait de pénétrer l'esprit de sa fille, mais n'y arriva pas. Il vit, en même temps que Lupin, un corps suspendu en l'air, celui de Rogue !

- Eloïse doit t'en vouloir à mort… murmura Lupin.

- Comment ont-ils pu faire une chose pareille ? Demanda Chourave.

- Je ne sais pas, sûrement le polynectar… murmura Lupin.

- Je ne vois pas à quoi ça les avancerait…

Personne ne répondit, trop occupé à regarder ce qui se passait. Rogue se sentait mal, il ne pouvait pas intervenir, sinon il se ferait prendre par le Mage Noir, mais si il ne se montrait pas, Eloïse ne le croirait pas si il lui disait que ce n'était pas lui. Lupin sembla avoir une idée et lui parlait depuis déjà un moment.

- Eh, Sevy, tu m'écoutes ? Murmura Lupin.

- Désolé…

- Bon, tu peux appeler Fumseck ?

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Rogue, interloqué.

- Parce qu'il ne répond qu'à toi, Eloïse et Dumbledore !

- Mais pourquoi…

- T'es aussi endormit que ta fille, ou quoi ? Elle non plus ne semble pas y avoir pensé. Je te rappelle que ta fille sait très bien se transformer !

Rogue se senti honteux de ne pas avoir pensé plus tôt à cette possibilité, mais ne comprenait toujours pas à quoi servirait Fumseck. Il l'appela tout de même. Ce fut Lupin qui parla au phénix, qui s'exécuta aussitôt.

- Merci… murmura Rogue.

- De rien, mais l'homme qui a pris ton apparence va te causer des problèmes ! lui fit remarquer Lupin.

Ils regardèrent la transformation de leur élève, ils s'étaient un peu approchés. Eloïse s'envola vers le château avec Harry et Fumseck. Le groupe de professeur s'éclipsa discrètement, mais leur plan sembla voué à l'échec… Rogue avait remarqué le geste collectif qu'avait effectué le groupe de mangemorts et ne put s'empêcher d'hurler…

- NOOOOOOOOOOOON ! ELOÏSE ! ATTENTION !

- Qu'est-ce que tu as à crier comme ça Severus ? Lança Lupin, proche de l'énervement.

Rogue garda les yeux fixés sur le phénix qui faisait un vol plané. Lupin n'avait pas remarqué, mais le professeur de Sortilèges avait déjà commencé tout un tas de charabias en courant vers les deux phénix, en vain.

Il découvrit le premier la catastrophe. Le corps d'Harry avait était repris en plein vol par le deuxième phénix, et l'avait posé à terre plusieurs centaines de mètres plus loin, près du château. Chourave accourut vers Harry, et fit remarquer qu'il s'était juste évanoui. Elle regarda alors le premier phénix qui continuait son vol vers l'horizon…

- Mais pourquoi il ne s'arrête pas !

- C'est celui de Dumbledore, ou c'est Eloïse ?

Mais le flot de questions fut absorbé par un cri de bonheur… Le rire aigu du Mage Noir. Le groupe d'enseignants resta figé, le deuxième phénix, en silence, s'envola lui aussi vers l'horizon.

Personne n'avait remarqué la disparition du deuxième phénix. Les quelques enseignants partirent, sauf Lupin qui restait avec Rogue. Il était tellement désolé, et personne ne voulait voir la réalité en face…

Le mois de novembre allait commencer, Dumbledore envoyait des messages à Poudlard, demandant comment ça se passait. Rogue lui écrivit une longue lettre, lui expliquant ce qui c'était passé…

Un mois s'était écoulé sans nouvelle, le ministère se battant pour retrouver les traces du Mage Noir, et félicitant quiconque ayant tué un mangemort avec la marque d'appartenance au Mage Noir.

Le ciel était d'un gris foncé depuis un certain temps, personne ne sortait de l'école, sauf le professeur de Potions qui retournait voir à l'endroit où, trois semaines plus tôt, il avait vu un phénix s'envoler vers l'horizon. Ils n'avaient pas retrouvés l'autre, donc ne savaient pas lequel était… mort… Rogue ne pouvait plus rien faire. Il était de plus en plus froid, distant et désagréable. Encore pire qu'avant la venue de sa fille. Dumbledore faisait de son mieux, mais ne voulait pas dire ce qu'il en pensait.

Il est trop occupé avec Tu-Sais-Qui, lui disait Lupin.

Mais Rogue ne changeait pas d'humeur pour autant, mangeait de moins en moins et restait la plupart du temps enfermé dans son bureau. Il ne retournait dans sa tour que pour des cas extrêmes. Ceci dit, cela ne gênait pas ses collègues, trop heureux de ne pas avoir à le supporter. Par contre, l'absence prolongée de sa fille rendait le trio de Gryffondor perdu et triste. Harry s'en était tiré tout juste, après un ultime séjour à l'infirmerie. Il avait quelques fractures que Mrs Pomfresh eut vite fait de guérir. Le trio poursuivait donc sa vie monotone dans le château. Ils passaient beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque, forcé de travailler à cause d'Hermione. Harry pensait, au fond de lui, que c'était de sa faute qu'Eloïse avait disparue... Mais personne ne savait si elle était en vie, ou... morte. Elle leur avait confié un grand secret, et ils en discutaient de temps en temps, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Fred et George restaient de plus en plus souvent avec le trio, eux aussi inquiets pour leur amie.

Dumbledore revint peu avant la fin du mois de novembre, et convoqua les professeurs dans son bureau.

- Asseyez-vous ! avait-il dit en montrant plusieurs fauteuils apparus de nulle part.

- Bien, J'ai plusieurs nouvelles. Commençons par celle qui est la plus importante pour nous tous. Voldemort a été énormément affaibli. Je ne dirai pas, comme le ministère l'a dit lors d'une interview dans la Gazette du sorcier, qu'il est mort. Je ne pense pas qu'il reviendra de si tôt, mais les personnes d'entre vous connaissant très bien Eloïse, ainsi que les Livres…

Dumbledore s'arrêta un moment, regarda le groupe devant lui, et repris d'une voix plus assurée qu'à l'ordinaire.

- Minerva McGonagall nous a quitté lors de la bataille à l'intérieur de l'école, l'année dernière. Vous le savez depuis hier, le Ministère a fait une découverte.

- Oui, sur un endroit où Vous-Savez-Qui cacherait des victimes ? Demanda le professeur d'Etude des Moldus.

- Exact. Je vous préviens, ne sautez pas de joie, car ce que je vais vous dire n'est pas simple. Un auror a retrouvé le professeur McGonagall.

Il y eut un silence pesant. Rogue, croyant que le directeur allait parler de sa fille retint son souffle et tapa son poing sur son genou.

- Oui, Severus, je sais ce que tu penses.

- Non ! Vous ne savez pas ! Cracha Rogue. Je n'ai pas de nouvelles de ma fille depuis plus d'un mois, et je ne sais même pas si elle est encore en vie ! Finit-il, à la fois énervé mais aussi soulagé d'avoir dit ce qu'il avait au fond de lui depuis un certain temps. Dumbledore n'objecta pas.

- Donc, comme je disais, le Ministère a retrouvé Minerva. Elle est en très mauvais état. Elle a subi plusieurs fois des sortilèges impardonnables. Le sortilège de la mort ne l'a pas touchée, mais elle a été choquée par plusieurs Endoloris lancés par Voldemort. Elle est donc internée à Sainte Mangouste et risque d'y rester un certain temps.

- Et Eloïse ? Murmura Flitwick.

- Eloïse ; c'est autre chose. D'ailleurs, je vous donne congés. Il faut que je parle avec Severus. Répondit Dumbledore calmement. D'ailleurs, prévenez les élèves qu'ils ont dorénavant le droit de sortir du château.

Les professeurs laissèrent donc le directeur avec le Maître des Potions, puis rejoignirent la salle des professeurs. Le temps se faisait déjà plus clair, et la neige commençait à tomber. Le professeur Chourave descendit directement dans la Grande Salle laissée aux élèves pour les récréations, pour leurs annoncer qu'ils pouvaient enfin sortir. C'est donc avec bonheur que les élèves commencèrent des batailles de boules de neiges et tout ce qui s'en suit. Lupin, avant de sortir du bureau directorial, mit une main amicale sur l'épaule de Rogue. Ce dernier avait peur de savoir ce que lui voulait Dumbledore, mais était aussi pressé de connaître la vérité. Dumbledore se leva et alla fermer la porte derrière Lupin en lui faisant un clin d'œil, puis retourna derrière son bureau.

- Bien, dit-il. Severus, il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

Le directeur avait retrouvé sa voix autoritaire et triste qui n'admettait pas qu'on l'interrompe.

Rogue soupira puis écouta Dumbledore.

- Bon, je ne sais pas par où commencer. J'ai reçu les lettres où tu me demandais si j'avais retrouvé ta fille… Je ne vais pas te cacher la vérité maintenant.

Dumbledore pris sa baguette et sortit un long filament bleuté de sa tempe droite, puis trempa sa baguette dans la pensine.

- Je vais te montrer ce qu'il s'est passé. Ceci sont mes pensées, dans lesquelles il y a aussi celles de ta fille.

Rogue hésita puis plongea son regard dans la pensine, suivit de Dumbledore.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Rogue était entre Voldemort et sa fille. Il regarda Dumbledore, qui lui, faisait un petit tour du côté des mangemorts cachés.

Rogue vit sa fille lancer un sortilège carabiné à celui qui avait sûrement prit du polynectar.

- Elle croyait réellement que c'était toi, fit Dumbledore.

- Mais,…

- Je sais, je lui ai dit qu'il y avait le polynectar mais elle n'a pas eu le t…

La voix de Dumbledore fut recouverte par Bellatrix Lestrange. Dumbledore fit signe à Rogue d'écouter. En effet, il y avait eu des sortilèges de mort prononcés, mais le directeur n'arrivait pas à définir d'où ils provenaient.

- Tu peux aller voir de ce côté ? demanda Dumbledore.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu n'as pas entendu les Avada Kedavra lancés ? Eloïse m'a fait part de cette impression, et ils ont bien eu lieu, mais je ne vois pas d'où ils pourraient venir…

- Ok, j'y vais…

Rogue fit le tour, ayant les jambes tremblantes dû à la fatigue, il trébucha deux fois sans rien trouver. Il revint au point de départ, et vit sa fille se transformer sous les yeux du Mage Noir.

- Elle est magnifique en phénix… fit Dumbledore.

- Elle est magnifique tout court ! répliqua Rogue, abasourdi par l'agilité de sa fille.

Ils entendirent le Avada Kedavra une dernière fois, puis il sembla que les deux hommes s'envolèrent…

- C'est les pensées d'Eloïse, ne t'inquiète pas. Fit Dumbledore amusé du regard de Rogue.

- Ok.

Les deux phénix se confondaient facilement. Le plus proche du château reçu le sortilège de plein fouet, tandis que l'autre rattrapait le corps d'Harry pour le poser délicatement sur le sol avant de repartir plusieurs minutes plus tard vers l'autre oiseau.

Celui ayant reçu le sortilège fit un long vol plané que le directeur et Rogue suivirent de près. Rogue vit alors la différence entre les deux phénix. Dumbledore approuva. C'était bien sa fille qui avait reçu le sortilège.

Fumseck rattrapa Eloïse qui s'approchait de plus en plus de l'eau, puis le vide… Rogue et Dumbledore se retrouvèrent dans le bureau du directeur, puis Dumbledore expliqua le reste au professeur de Potions.

- Fumseck a donc rattrapé Eloïse, et amené dans un endroit sûr. Il est ensuite venu au ministère, mais je n'ai su qu'elle avait disparue que lorsque tu m'as envoyé le message. Il se trouve que Fumseck ne voulu pas me montrer où se trouvait Eloïse.

L'oiseau avait amené la jeune fille, toujours transformée, dans une petite grotte. Eloïse reprenait des forces, mais ne pouvait plus redevenir humaine. Elle avait supplié son compagnon de jeux de ne prévenir personne. Elle voulait se débrouiller. En écoutant Dumbledore, Rogue retenait son souffle. Eloïse avait donc vécu environ un mois sous forme de phénix avant d'être retrouvée et emmenée à Sainte Mangouste. Le sortilège de la mort, Rogue l'apprenait en même temps que les médicomages, ne pouvait pas toucher une espèce tel que le phénix, mais affaiblissait énormément la victime. Aussi bien au niveau psychologique que physiquement. Rogue fut soulagé de savoir sa fille en vie, mais énervé de savoir qu'elle ne devait pas avoir de visite, quelle que ce soit. Elle reprendrait des forces, petit à petit. Mais aurait certainement des séquelles. De même que sa mère, mais Rogue s'en fichait, tout ce qui l'importait à présent était sa fille, sa seule et véritable raison de vivre. Il retourna dans ses appartements, en pensant à la première semaine où il s'occupait de sa fille. Elle s'était enfuie d'un de ses cours en l'ayant insulté.

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**

Rogue passait dans les rangs, et vit la potion de sa fille. Elle s'était assise aux côtés d'Harry. Rogue avait jeté un « Evanesco » aux deux chaudrons et s'était reçu la foudre de sa fille.

- Tu sais quoi ? Va te faire voir ! Avait-elle dit froidement, en regardant son père dans les yeux.

Toute la classe les regardait. Eloïse poussa son père, interloqué, et était sorti de la salle en claquant la porte du cachot. Rogue avait balancé le chaudron de sa fille et avait continué son cours, comme si rien ne s'était passé. A la fin du cours, il chercha sa fille, et la trouva enfin derrière une tour du château. Elle était assise sur un banc de pierre, les pieds dans le vide.

- Heli ! l'avait appelé son père, mais elle ne daigna pas répondre. Au bout de quelques minutes, il réussit à retrouver la confiance de sa fille. Elle était encore triste d'avoir si brutalement changé de vie. Elle se retrouva dans les bras de son père. Rogue avait remarqué la présence d'un élève de Serpentard et en fit part à sa fille, avec un sourire en coin.

L'élève n'était personne d'autre que Drago Malefoy qui n'avait pas hésité une seconde à divulguer ce qu'il avait vu… C'est-à-dire « la nouvelle dans les bras de Rogue… ». Mais cette rumeur fit rire les autres maisons, car seuls les Serpentard n'avaient apparemment pas écouté le discours du professeur des Potions. Il avait présenté sa fille, mais Malefoy ne voulait rien savoir, et cela fit rire Eloïse de bon cœur au repas qui avait suivit le début de cette rumeur.

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**

Rogue regardait par la fenêtre de son salon, puis décida de se reposer un peu.

Il neigeait de plus en plus. Le château était envahi de boue due à la neige fondue et Rusard était de très mauvaise humeur.

Rogue passait ses journées dans les cachots, cela étant redevenu une habitude.

- Severus, ouvre ! Avait demandé le directeur.

Rogue alla ouvrir, malgré le fait qu'il ne souhaitait voir personne.

- Bonjour, dit-il d'un ton maussade.

- Ne sois pas si triste ! Eloïse s'en sort, elle pourra revenir pour son anniversaire.

- Quoi ? S'écria Rogue, un sourire se dessinant sur son visage pâle et triste.

- Oui ! répondit Dumbledore, heureux lui aussi. Elle reviendra, normalement Sainte Mangouste la laissera sortir à la fin de la semaine.

- Quel jour sommes-nous ? Demanda Rogue, qui avait perdu toute notion du temps.

- Nous sommes le 17 décembre, Severus, répondit le directeur avec une petite lueur d'inquiétude dans la voix.

- Excusez-moi, mais c'est qu'avec la disparition subite d'Eloïse…

- Je sais, cela t'a beaucoup chamboulé, mais je te conseillerai de faire un peu de rangement chez toi avant son arrivée sinon elle serait capable de demander à retourner à l'Hôpital.

- Elle ne ferait pas ça !

- Tu ne connais toujours pas ta fille ? Ironisa Dumbledore. Elle te ressemble beaucoup pourtant ! Et d'ailleurs, je voulais te prévenir, elle ne va pas parfaitement bien et aura besoin d'un grand soutien moral, donc fais attention à elle.

Dumbledore sortit du bureau, et Rogue se précipita dans son appartement. Il avait une petite semaine pour ranger et tout nettoyer… lui qui se fichait de la propreté, ne voulait pas décevoir sa fille qui avait risqué sa vie en héroïne pour un ami. Rogue en voulait intérieurement à Harry, mais se retenait tant bien que mal de torturer le jeune Potter. Il l'avait vu donner des coups dans un mur, disant que c'était de sa faute qu'Eloïse était peut-être morte. Rogue n'était pas allé le consoler, il ne fallait pas trop rêver non plus ! Il avait juste tenu compte que le jeune garçon était assez mal en point comme ça. Il l'ignorait donc pendant les cours, ne lui faisant aucune remarque, au grand soulagement d'Hermione et Ron.

- Rogue est bizarre ! dit Ron en arrivant dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

- C'est normal ! Sa fille a disparue depuis un mois et il n'a pas de nouvelle ! répliqua Hermione qui regardait Harry se jeter dans un fauteuil.

- Ca fait pas un mois, mais un mois et demi, Hermione… murmura Harry.

- Oui, c'est vrai… s'excusa la jeune fille.

- En gros, elle n'est presque pas allée en cours depuis le début de l'année. Tu crois qu'elle va rester en 4ème année toi ? Demanda Ron à Hermione.

- Je ne sais pas… Mais sinon, pour changer de sujet, McGonagall va bientôt revenir, normalement le 1er Janvier.

- Ok, répondirent Ron et Harry d'une même voix.

- Elle ne reprendra pas les cours tout de suite, je pense. Dumbledore voudra qu'elle se repose !

- Qui ? Eloïse ?

- McGonagall ! Soupira Hermione.

Le trio redescendit dans la Grande Salle et Ron invita Harry et Hermione pour les vacances de noël, étant donné qu'ils n'avaient pas de nouvelle de leur amie, ils seraient tout les trois. Le départ pour les vacances de noël se faisait le 23. Le lendemain, le trio alla en cours de Potions. Ils avaient deux heures. Rogue était encore plus étrange. Il était moins agressif, alors que depuis un mois, il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour être le plus désagréable possible. Et là, son visage était un peu moins pâle qu'à l'ordinaire et il resta toute la matinée derrière son bureau en donnant les instructions pour la potion à effectuer. Le trio ne fut pas le seul à remarquer le changement du professeur, mais ne fit pas de remarque. A la fin du cours, après Ron et Hermione, Harry alla donner son flacon au professeur.

- Potter, restez s'il vous plaît. Demanda Rogue, en faisant signe aux autres de sortir du cachot.

- A plus tard, lança Harry, inquiet, à Hermione et Ron.

Rogue le regarda un instant, puis s'assit sur une des tables de la classe, Harry resta debout.

- Bien, je sais que tu t'en veux pour Eloïse, commença difficilement le professeur de Potions.

- Oui, monsieur, articula Harry, sentant de nouveau une boule au fond de la gorge.

- Plusieurs professeurs étaient là, dont moi. Je sais tout de ce qui s'est passé dans la forêt, fit Rogue.

- Vous, vous étiez là ?

- Oui. Je voulais juste te dire que… Ce n'est pas de ta faute pour Eloïse.

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**


	27. Chapitre 27 : Retrouvailles, secrets

**Chapitre 27 : Retrouvailles et secrets de famille**

Harry marchait maintenant en direction de la cour, pour rejoindre ses amis. Il ne revenait pas de l'attitude de Rogue, il l'avait même tutoyé ! Mais qu'avait-il ?...

Le trio monta dans leur dortoir pour rassembler leurs affaires, le Poudlard Express venait chercher les élèves retournant dans leur famille. Harry passerait la première semaine chez les Weasley avec Hermione, et irait ensuite chez Sirius. Hermione, elle, restait pour toutes les vacances chez Ron.

Rogue regarda les élèves partir, et se remit au rangement de la tour collée aux cachots. Dumbledore vint donner un petit coup de main en fin d'après-midi. Les journées séparant du retour de Rogue Junior étaient longues aux yeux de tous. Noël se préparait doucement mais sûrement. Il ne restait plus que quelques heures avant l'arrivée de sa fille, et Rogue s'était assoupit dans le canapé, n'ayant pas dormi de la nuit. Lupin vint le réveiller puis ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle pour déjeuner.

- C'est plus calme avec le nombre réduit d'élèves qui restent pour Noël ! s'écria Lupin.

- Oui ! Soupira Rogue. Quelqu'un sait quand ma fille arrive ?

- Dans l'après-midi, mais on n'en sait pas plus que vous Severus ! lança Flitwick.

- Merci quand-même.

Ils mangèrent, puis le Maître des cachots sortit dehors et s'assit sur les marches. Ses pieds s'engourdissaient, mais il n'y faisait pas attention. Il voulait être là pour le retour de sa princesse. Les heures passèrent, et Dumbledore vint rejoindre Rogue aux alentours de quinze heures.

- Viens, nous allons la chercher au portail, ta fille est arrivée. Lança joyeusement le directeur.

Rogue ne se fit pas prier et se leva puis suivit le directeur de Poudlard.

Ils allèrent jusqu'au portail, puis le professeur de potion vit sa fille, entourée de deux médicomages.

- Bonjour monsieur Rogue, fit l'un des deux.

- Bonjour, firent Dumbledore et Rogue d'une même voix.

- Papa ! dit doucement Eloïse.

Elle avait l'air vraiment fatiguée, Rogue ne s'attendait pas vraiment à la voir dans cet état. Elle tenait à peine debout et son visage était aussi blanc que la neige.

- Prenez soin de cette petite, messieurs. Et qu'elle ne se fatigue pas trop.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle est entre de bonnes mains, répondit Dumbledore.

Eloïse voulu se serrer dans les bras de son père mais ses forces l'en empêchèrent. Rogue avait apparemment compris la volonté de la jeune fille et l'avait rattrapé avant qu'elle ne tombe.

- Merci, fit Eloïse, essoufflée.

- Ne faites pas trop d'efforts mademoiselle, vous savez bien que cela vous fatigue. Bien, nous allons vous laisser, au revoir !

Dumbledore parla encore un peu avec les deux médicomages, puis raccompagna Rogue au château, tenant Eloïse dans les bras.

- Papa, on va où ? Demanda Eloïse d'une voix faible.

- Nous allons dans la Grande Salle, ne t'inquiète pas, tu seras avec moi à la table des professeurs. Répondit Rogue, avec un sourire protecteur que Dumbledore ne lui connaissait pas.

Cette image d'un père heureux avec sa fille revenue de loin le fit sourire. Quand ils franchirent le pas de la porte du château, Eloïse découvrit des banderoles qui lui annonçaient un bon retour.

- Seules les personnes étant présentes pendant les vacances savent, depuis ce matin, que tu revenais. Ils ont décidés de te faire cette petite surprise. Annonça Dumbledore sous le regard ébahi de sa filleule.

- Merci… murmura-t-elle.

Rogue porta sa fille jusqu'à la table des professeurs. Seule une table pour les élèves restait, remplie par, la plupart, des élèves de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle.

Eloïse s'assit avec l'aide de son père et du professeur Lupin. Le goûter de bienvenue dura environ une heure, mais la recrue étant épuisée, Rogue ramena sa fille dans l'appartement. Il était en train de lui parler quand il se rendit compte qu'elle s'était endormie dans ses bras.

- Ne m'écoute surtout pas… murmura Rogue avec un petit sourire en coin. Tu as de la chance de ne pas être très lourde !

Il ouvrit le passage, puis entra dans son appartement, enfin, sa tour. Il déposa un baiser sur le front de sa jeune fille puis la déposa dans son lit car Rogue n'avait plus ouvert la chambre de sa fille depuis un bon moment et ne voulait pas qu'elle soit dans une chambre sale. Donc il l'a mit délicatement sur son propre lit, et ferma doucement la chambre avant d'ouvrir celle de sa fille. Il la nettoya à l'aide de plusieurs sortilèges et mit la chambre aux goûts de Noël à l'aide du livre de sortilège que sa fille avait eu pendant les vacances. Il alla ensuite s'allonger aux côtés de sa fille, une potion dans la main…

Eloïse se réveilla au bout de deux bonnes heures d'un profond sommeil.

- Bonsoir Elo, dit doucement Rogue.

- Papa ? Fit la jeune fille. Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

- Chuut, tu es encore faible, tiens, bois ça, ça te redonnera des forces, dit-il en lui donnant un flacon contenant une potion.

- Merci…

- De rien.

Rogue se leva du lit, puis alla fermer la fenêtre. Il était presque l'heure du dîner.

- Eloïse ? Tiens, lui dit Rogue en lui donnant un grand sachet.

- Papa ? C'est quoi ? Demanda Eloïse.

- Ouvre ! Ordonna son père, et la jeune fille ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois.

Elle ouvrit, les mains tremblantes le grand sachet de plastique vert.

- Papa ! Mais il ne fallait pas…

- Si, je veux que ma fille soit belle pour Noël. Tu peux la mettre maintenant, si tu veux.

- Merci ! fit Eloïse avec un grand sourire. Elle regarda encore un moment sa nouvelle robe, puis alla vers la salle de bain, à l'aide de son père.

Il l'aida, même si cela le répugnait au fond de lui, à se laver, puis à mettre la robe. Il coiffa les longs cheveux de sa fille. Eloïse avait dit qu'ils n'étaient plus beaux à cause de sa mésaventure, mais Rogue avait encore trouvé une solution…

- Papa, tu m'apprendras à faire toutes ces potions et ces crèmes ?

- Si tu veux, répondit Rogue. Mais ce n'est pas simple. Et c'est un secret familial ! La plupart, c'est ta grand-mère qui me les enseignait quand elle en avait le temps…

Eloïse n'avait plus rien dit car elle savait que l'enfance de son père avait était assez difficile, mais elle était heureuse de la confiance que lui réservait son père, rien qu'à elle… Rogue la regardait dans les yeux, semblant se perdre dans le regard de sa fille.

- Allez, viens ma belle ! Fit Rogue après un long silence, submergé par la beauté de sa fille.

Eloïse et son père se dirigèrent donc vers la Grande Salle. La jeune fille avait supplié son père de mettre sa cape à reflets verts qu'elle aimait beaucoup. Rogue accepta, pour le bonheur de sa fille.

_« Ça changera du noir »_ avait dit sa fille. Eloïse était donc habillée d'une robe assez fantaisiste, avec des reflets rouge et or, et le bas de la robe verte. La robe lui allait jusqu'aux pieds, car son père savait qu'elle n'aimait pas trop les robes, et encore moins les robes courtes. Eloïse était aux anges. Ce n'était pas la première fois que son père lui achetait des vêtements, mais il savait exactement ce qui lui plairait. Il était si attentionné. Eloïse le regardait tel un héros, et Rogue rigolait intérieurement. Lui aussi était heureux, sa fille le savait, mais il cachait ses sentiments.

Arrivés dans la Grande Salle, la jeune fille décida de faire une tentative pour marcher seule, ce qu'elle réussit, bien que toujours obligée de se tenir au bras de son père et trébuchant pratiquement à chaque pas. Eloïse allait tomber en montant les marches pour atteindre la table des professeurs, mais un élève de Serdaigle la rattrapa.

- Merci… avait dit Eloïse.

Son père lança un regard noir au jeune garçon qui rougit en s'enfuyant vers la table des élèves.

- Papa ! Quand arrêteras-tu de faire peur ? Rigola Eloïse.

- Jamais, je crois que c'est ma nature… se moqua Rogue.

- Mouai, bah… commença Eloïse avant d'être coupée par son parrain.

- Eloïse ! Tu as l'air en pleine forme…

- C'est grâce à papa ! dit-elle.

- Tu es magnifique, lui murmura Lupin qui s'assit aux côtés de la jeune fille.

Eloïse se contenta de sourire, puis commença à manger après le discours de son parrain qui souhaitait de bonnes fêtes à tous.

La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle. La salle était magnifique, quatre sapins immenses amenés par le garde-chasse, étaient décorés d'étoiles de toutes les couleurs, des bougies flottaient au dessus des sapins… C'était… magique.

La soirée passa vite, Eloïse fut raccompagnée jusqu'à sa chambre par son père. Elle n'eut pas le temps de voir les aménagements qu'avait fait son père car elle s'endormit rapidement.

Le lendemain, quand elle se réveilla, elle pu voir des sapins sur le mur et des étoiles qui bougeaient sur les murs de sa chambre. Elle descendit de son lit, ses jambes ressemblaient à du coton, elle soupira puis vit qu'il était sept heure. Elle décida d'appeler son père.

- Oui ma grande ? répondit Rogue

- J'ai mal aux jambes… Soupira la jeune fille.

- Ce n'est pas grave, allez, je vais te porter jusqu'en bas !

- Je ne suis pas trop lourde ? Ca fait plusieurs fois que tu me portes… je suis désolée…

- Non, tu es légère ma puce, répondit Rogue d'une voix rassurante.

- Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? Demanda sa fille, inquiète.

- Tu verras… répondit son père d'une voix mystérieuse.

Ils arrivèrent en bas, et la jeune fille s'assit sur le canapé.

- Papa ! Non ! rigola la jeune fille.

Son père l'avait encore gâtée… Elle ouvrit plusieurs paquets, elle trouva plusieurs livres, ce qui lui rappela qu'il faudra rattraper les cours…

- Tiens, le dernier…

Rogue venait de donner le dernier petit paquet en dessous du sapin à sa fille. Elle y prit une petite chaîne. Décidément, elle en aurait des chaînes ! Mais celle-ci était différente, elle était en argent, avec un fil vert très fin qui s'enroulait autour. Elle décida de le mettre, au-dessus de la chaîne que lui avait offerte Harry il y avait déjà un an.

- Garde-la précieusement… Elle appartenait à ma mère, elle te va aussi bien qu'à elle… murmura son père.

Eloïse en avait des bijoux précieux ! Et Noël n'était pas terminé ! Ils ne sortirent pas de leur tour de la journée, Rogue préférait montrer à sa fille des albums, et lui expliquer certaines potions. Eloïse prit en mains un cahier de potions et de crèmes pour aider l'infirmière de l'école. Elle avait aussi plusieurs idées en tête pour en créer d'autres, avec l'aide de son père. Elle était toujours aussi faible, mais les potions que lui préparait son père l'aidait à rester assez réveillée pour écouter son père.

A la demande de sa fille, Rogue lui fit part de certains passages de son enfance. Eloïse remarquait qu'il essayait d'embellir un peu la vérité. Elle était triste pour son père, et se jura de donner tout ce qu'elle avait pour le rendre heureux, et pour casser ce masque un jour. Il avait tellement de choses sur le cœur qu'Eloïse remarqua que des larmes se formaient dans les yeux de son père. Elle était, comme à son habitude, allongée sur le torse de son père. Pour la première fois, elle osa passer sa main sur le visage du professeur le plus redouté de Poudlard. Elle essuya les larmes qui commençaient à couler, mais Rogue arrêta le geste de sa fille brusquement. Elle ne bougea plus, sa main emprisonnée par celle de son père. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, Severus alla ouvrir, laissant sa fille vaquer à ses pensées sur le canapé.

- Severus, ça va ? Demanda une voix.

- Ca va… Tu veux entrer ?

- Oui, je voudrais voir Eloïse.

- Elle est très fatiguée, mais vas-y entre.

Eloïse ne se leva pas, elle n'en avait pas l'envie ni la force.

- Bonjour Eloïse !

- Bonjour Sirius, répondit Eloïse en chuchotant.

- Ron, Hermione et Harry ne savaient pas que tu revenais, ils sont déçus de ne pas être avec toi…

- C'est la vie… Désolée, mais je suis fatiguée.

- D'accord, je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps alors, bonne soirée, je vais voir Dumbledore et j'y vais. Répondit Sirius, triste de voir Eloïse dans cet état.

- A bientôt, lança Rogue en allant fermer la porte. Eloïse, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien, répondit la jeune fille. J'ai envie de dormir.

- Eloïse ! rugit Rogue.

Sa fille ne répondit pas et fourra son visage dans le gilet qu'avait laissé son père dans le canapé.

Rogue lui retira brusquement le vêtement puis s'accroupit devant le canapé.

- Eloïse, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il plus doucement.

- J'en ai marre… J'ai l'impression que tout le monde se fiche de moi. Ils auraient pu venir avec Sirius, si ils pensaient réellement à moi, non ? Ou m'envoyer un hibou… Il n'y a que toi… Que toi qui pense à moi, oh papa… Emmène moi dehors, je veux prendre l'air…

Rogue fut un peu déconcerté par les paroles de sa fille.

- Eloïse, tu n'as pas le droit de sortir, tu es encore faible, et je ne me pardonnerai pas si on devait te ramener à…

- Je m'en fiche ! Je veux sortir, faire une bataille de boules de neige, m'amuser, même si ça doit me coûter beaucoup d'effort, mais je ne veux pas rester là, sans rien faire. Soit ça, soit je dors à jamais ! lâcha Eloïse d'une voix agressive.

Rogue la regarda et lui lança un regard noir, puis eu une idée.

- Attends, je vais demander quelque chose à Mrs Pomfresh.

- Papa !

- Attend ! Je reviens tout de suite ! répéta Rogue.

Et en effet, il revint cinq minutes plus tard avec…

- Papa, comment tu as… fit Eloïse avec un petit sourire.

- Je me suis dit que si tu tenais réellement à aller dehors, un fauteuil roulant serait mieux… Mais je n'étais pas sûr que l'infirmière en ait, mais finalement… avec quelques petits sorts…

- Tu m'aides ? Demanda Eloïse, joyeusement.

- Oui, bien sûr ! Rigola Rogue.

- Merci.

Rogue prit donc le fauteuil devant lui, et amena sa fille dans le parc. Il était heureux d'avoir trouvé une solution, même si c'était une pratique moldue, temps que sa fille pouvait s'amuser.

- Je te laisse là ? Demanda-t-il.

- Ouais, ne te gêne pas ! Tu as déjà eu du mal à m'amener ici… merci…

- Oh, mais de rien princesse !

Eloïse se pencha puis prit de la neige.

- Non, tu ne ferais pas ça ? Défia son père.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il y a des élèves…

- Eh puis ? Lança la jeune fille en riant.

Eloïse lança la boule de neige à son père, qui se défendit, et vis versa sous un flot de rires. Des élèves les regardaient, amusés par le manque de tactique de leur professeur, mais ce dernier ne se laissait pas démonter.

Ils furent rejoints par quelques élèves, et, ce qui étonna Rogue, c'est que certains se mettaient dans son camp. La bataille fut longue et des cris de joies retentissaient dans les environs du château. Dumbledore, ayant vu de son bureau la bataille, ne put s'empêcher de les rejoindre, mais resta spectateur, bien qu'il jeta des sortilèges par-ci par-là changeant la neige qui volait en eau, ou en chaussette, selon sa volonté. Quelqu'un avait pris contrôle du fauteuil roulant d'Eloïse et firent bonne équipe. Eloïse jetait les boules de neige, et son amie lui faisait éviter les retours. Ce fut de bonne humeur que les élèves et les quelques professeurs venus les rejoindre se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. Eloïse dîna une fois de plus avec les collègues de son père, mais discuta beaucoup avec son professeur de sortilège ainsi qu'avec l'infirmière.

La soirée se termina comme la veille, le lendemain fut aussi joyeux et Eloïse jouait avec tout le monde dès qu'elle le pouvait. Le soir arrivé, elle eut une immense surprise. Elle rentrait avec l'infirmière dans le château après une petite sortie dans le parc, tandis que la Grande Salle était encore plus magique qu'à l'ordinaire.

- Mince… fit Eloïse.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda l'infirmière.

- Vous allez rire, j'avais oublié mon anniversaire ! Mais comment je vais remercier mon père, et toutes les personnes qui ont fait tout ça… répondit Eloïse, un peu paniquée.

- Je crois que votre future guérison et votre sourire suffiront ! répondit aimablement l'infirmière.

Eloïse ne répondit pas, mais avait sa propre idée… Qu'elle ne fut sa surprise quand…

- Eloïse ! avait dit une voix qui lui était familière.

Eloïse se retourna et n'en revenait pas… ça voulait dire que les médicomages avaient raison !

- Eloïse ! Tu es magnifique… Qui t'as acheté cette belle robe ?

- Papa, répondit-elle.

- Bonjour Minerva, vous avez l'air en pleine forme ! Je vous laisse avec votre fille, vous avez sûrement beaucoup de choses à vous dire ! dit Mrs Pomfresh.

- Oui, je peux l'emmener dans mon bureau ?

- Oui, mais faites attention, elle a du mal à monter les escaliers, il vaudrait mieux qu'elle reste au rez-de-chaussée… fit l'infirmière.

- Ok, on va trouver une salle vide alors, merci Mrs Pomfresh.

McGonagall emmena sa fille dans une salle de classe puis la regarda. Eloïse était heureuse de revoir sa mère qu'elle pensait morte, mais n'oubliait pas son attitude désagréable pour autant. Seule sa lettre était sympathique, et c'était comme un testament ! La jeune fille regarda donc son professeur de métamorphose droit dans les yeux.

- Eloïse, je sais que tu m'en veux… Je n'ai jamais était présente pour toi, je le sais bien. Mais tu ressembles beaucoup à ton père et je ne voulais pas le priver de sa fille. Tu sais sûrement que tu n'as pas était une enfant voulue, et…

- Et je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment pour lui parler de ça, professeur McGonagall.

- Severus ! s'écria Minerva.

- Arrête. Eloïse est fatiguée, malade, et tu vas l'obliger à t'écouter ?

- Je voulais juste lui dire que

- Que quoi ? cracha Rogue.

- Que je suis désolée… fit McGonagall avec dégoût.

La dispute entre les deux amants dura longtemps, Eloïse sortit discrètement, et essaya de monter jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Elle quitta le fauteuil roulant pour se traîner jusqu'aux escaliers et monta les marches… Quand elle arriva enfin au quatrième étage, elle rampa jusque l'Aigle. Le directeur descendait les marches juste au moment où Eloïse essayait de prononcer le mot de passe assez fort pour entrer.

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**


	28. Chapitre 28 : Guerre civile

**Chapitre 28 : Guerre civile ?!**

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**

_La dispute entre les deux amants dura longtemps, Eloïse sortit discrètement, et essaya de monter jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Elle quitta le fauteuil roulant pour se traîner jusqu'aux escaliers et monta les marches… Quand elle arriva enfin au quatrième étage, elle rampa jusque l'Aigle. Le directeur descendait les marches juste au moment où Eloïse essayait de prononcer le mot de passe assez fort pour entrer._

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**

- Eloïse ! Que fais-tu ici ? Demanda Dumbledore, surprit, en relevant sa filleule.

- Papa se dispute avec McGonagall, au rez-de-chaussé, salle 11… murmura Eloïse.

- Allez, viens, je vais te porter jusqu'à mon bureau, d'accord ma grande ?

- Oui, souffla Eloïse, épuisée par les efforts qu'elle venait de faire.

Dumbledore fut furieux de savoir que McGonagall voulait parler à Eloïse dès ce soir. Il demanda à sa filleule de rester avec Fumseck, et descendit rapidement les marches.

- Tu crois qu'elle te pardonnera ? Ironisa Rogue.

- Je peux toujours essayer, non ? avait répondu McGonagall.

- Le jour de son anniversaire en plus ! Tu te prends pour qui ?! N'oublie pas qu'elle n'est jamais arrivée à dire que tu étais sa mère !

- Je suis sa mère ! cria McGonagall.

- Je n'en doute pas, fit Dumbledore en entrant dans la salle de classe. Bien, maintenant, au lieu de vous disputer, j'aimerai savoir ce qu'il se passe encore ! Minerva, j'ai cru comprendre que tu voulais parler à Eloïse ?

- Oui !

- Je t'avais pourtant prévenu qu'il n'en était pas question à cause de son état !

- Elle a le droit de savoir quand-même !

- Mais savoir quoi ? Crièrent Rogue et Dumbledore d'une même voix.

Un long silence s'ensuivit, McGonagall voulait à tout prix parler à sa fille, mais ne voulait pas en parler devant Rogue. Le professeur de Potions semblait avoir compris cette gène.

- Eloïse est dans votre bureau Albus ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui, allez l'y rejoindre et attendez-moi.

- D'accord.

Rogue sortit donc et alla rejoindre sa fille. Il vit le fauteuil roulant renversé devant les escaliers et laissa échapper un hurlement de rage. Pendant ce temps-là, McGonagall lâchait sur Dumbledore tout ce qu'elle voulait dire à sa fille.

- Rogue est quelqu'un de terrible ! Comment pouvez-vous la laisser avec lui ?! Il la tuera un jour !

- Severus est un très bon père, et Eloïse l'aime énormément, Minerva, vous le dites vous-même !

- Mais c'est un mangemort !

- Nous n'allons pas revenir sur ce sujet ?! J'ai toute confiance en Severus Rogue !

- Je le sais, mais vous vous trompez Albus ! Je suis désolée, mais pour une fois, vous vous trompez !

- Je ne pense pas Minerva. D'ailleurs, allez dans votre appartement, et n'en ressortez sous aucun prétexte. Si je vous vois démoraliser Eloïse tandis qu'elle a encore le moral fragile, vous aurez de mes nouvelles, je vous assure ! Cracha Dumbledore qui, aux yeux du professeur McGonagall, ne s'était jamais autant énervé. Elle décida de monter dans son appartement.

Dumbledore regarda partir McGonagall, il était si furieux que l'on puisse douter à ce point ! Surtout que Minerva n'était jamais là pour sa fille, et c'est même à cause d'elle qu'ils avaient dû abandonner la petite à une famille moldue. Dumbledore se calma aussi rapidement qu'il s'était énervé et monta dans son bureau.

- Merci de m'avoir attendu, fit Dumbledore en arrivant.

- C'est normal… murmura Eloïse.

- Tu as encore mal à la gorge ? Demanda le directeur.

- Oui, ça m'énerve !

- Je suis sûre que ça passera, répondit Dumbledore en faisant un petit clin d'œil.

- Oui… rajouta Rogue.

- Bien, alors, Eloïse, te sens-tu prête à commencer ta quatrième année avec un peu de retard ?

- Pas de problèmes, j'ai lu le programme et appris tout ce que les médicomages m'ont amenés de votre part. Répondit Eloïse sous l'œil ahuri des deux hommes.

- Eh bien, tu as du courage ! fit Dumbledore, amusé.

- Si vous le dites… répondit timidement la jeune fille. En fait, de quoi… voulait me parler le professeur McGonagall ?

- Eh bien, commença Dumbledore, elle ne croit pas en l'innocence de ton père. Elle voulait te dire plusieurs choses, mais j'estime que ton moral n'est pas assez haut pour écouter son discours. D'autant plus qu'aujourd'hui tu as douze ans…

- Oui, et merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait, vous et les autres professeurs, je ne vous en remercierai jamais assez ! fit Eloïse.

Dumbledore sourit et la rassura. La soirée se termina comme à son habitude. Eloïse était heureuse, bien qu'un peu incompréhensive de l'attitude de sa… mère.

Eloïse était dans sa chambre, enfermée depuis la veille au soir. Son père était allé prendre son petit déjeuné, sans sa fille qu'il préférait laisser dormir. Mais elle ne dormait pas, d'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Elle lisait ses manuels de cours pour se changer les idées, mais avait du mal. Vers dix heures, elle alla se laver. Elle vit avec bonheur qu'elle arrivait de nouveau à marcher assez facilement. Elle se lava et mis un jeans et un t-shirt, n'ayant aucune envie de mettre son ensemble d'élève. C'était les vacances, et le premier jour de l'an approchait. La jeune fille regarda son calendrier, elle avait 12 ans depuis la veille.

- Eloïse ? Tu peux venir s'il te plaît ? Cria son père.

- J'arrive, répondit Eloïse d'une voix lasse.

Elle alla ouvrir la porte de sa chambre, puis vit son père sur le pallier.

- Bien, tu arrives à marcher, c'est très bien, dit-il. Tu as bien dormi ? demanda-t-il en embrassant sa fille sur le front.

- Oui papa. Répondit-elle.

- Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas mentir ? fit son père d'un ton sarcastique.

- Si tu sais que j'ai pas dormi du tout, ça te sert à quoi de me poser la question ? Cracha la jeune fille.

- Eloïse, calme toi ! Certes, je t'ai entendu cette nuit, mais je pensais que tu avais quand même un peu dormi !

La jeune fille commença à marcher vers l'escalier. Son père la rattrapa puis, sachant ce qui allait arriver, la prit dans ses bras.

- Papa, laisse-moi me débrouiller !

- Ecoute, tu arrives à peine à marcher, tu n'as pas pris de petit déjeuné et tu n'as pas non plus mangé hier soir.

- Si !

- Pas beaucoup alors ! répliqua son père.

Eloïse se laissa donc porter, même si elle ne voulait pas accepter que son père ait raison. Il la reposa au bas des escaliers, et la regarda se débrouiller pour aller jusqu'au fauteuil.

- Papa, tu peux me donner les devoirs que tu as donnés aux quatrièmes années ? J'aimerai les faire.

- Si tu y tiens ! répondit son père. Tu dois faire un parchemin sur le Felix Felicis et deux parchemins sur la potion Aiguise-méninges aussi.

- Merci.

Eloïse prit du papier et la plume de son père qui était posée à côté du fauteuil, puis prit des mains de Rogue le manuel de potions. Elle commença à lire une page du manuel.

- Ne fais pas de copier coller ! la prévint son père.

- Tu me prends pour qui ? Cracha la jeune fille.

- Je te prends pour ma fille, murmura Rogue avec un sourire en coin.

Il regarda, par-dessus le fauteuil, sa fille commencer à rédiger. Pendant une petite demi-heure, il regarda sa fille, inlassablement, dans un silence profond, écrire. Quand sa fille eût fini, il lui annonça qu'il était l'heure d'aller manger. Elle alla donc avec lui à la Grande Salle.

- Tu as l'air en meilleure forme ! lui lança Lupin.

- Oui, ça va un peu mieux… répondit-elle en s'asseyant une fois de plus à la table des professeurs.

- Bonjour Helianay ! fit McGonagall.

- Bonjour, professeur, répondit la jeune fille.

- Miss Rogue ! Quelle bonne nouvelle de vous voir parmi nous ! lança une voix mystérieuse…

- Bonjour Mrs Trelawney ! Désolée d'avoir demandé à arrêter vos cours… fit Eloïse, gênée.

- Mon troisième œil m'avait prévenu, jeune fille ! Mais je suis heureuse de vous voir parmi nous ! Et les cours de divination n'avaient pas l'air de vous passionner.

- En effet, soupira Eloïse. Remus ? Pourrais-tu me donner les devoirs que tu as donnés à ma classe ?

- Bien sûr ma grande, je t'amènerai ça cette après-midi. Répondit le professeur de DCFM en souriant.

- Merci. Bon appétit ! lança la jeune fille.

- Eloïse tutoyait rarement Lupin, mais elle voulait énerver sa mère. Lui montrer qu'elle n'avait jamais été là, et qu'elle la considérait comme un intrus.

- Comment vas-tu ? demanda McGonagall à sa fille.

- Très bien, jusqu'à hier à une certaine heure.

- C'est-à-dire ? Lança Dumbledore, amusé. Eloïse, essaye d'être un peu gentille, s'il te plaît…

- J'vais voir ce que je peux faire… murmura la jeune fille.

- Tu aimes bien la chaîne que je t'ai offerte ? Relança la directrice de Gryffondor.

- Oui, mais offerte n'est peut-être pas le mot approprié ! Un testament en tant que cadeau de noël, c'est pas génial ! cracha Eloïse.

- Je suis désolée Helia…

- Ne m'appelez pas Helia ! Je m'appelle Eloïse !

- Et Helianay est ton deuxième prénom… répondit McGonagall.

- Oui, mais vous êtes mon professeur et vous dev…

- JE SUIS TA MERE !

- NON ! cria Eloïse.

- McGonagall regarda un instant sa fille, puis, encore plus en colère, répliqua.

- Alors sors d'ici, tu n'as plus rien à faire dans cette école ! Après tout ce qu'on a fait pour toi ?!

- Après ce QU'ILS ont fait pour moi tu veux dire ? cracha la jeune fille. Je te signale que tu n'es jamais là !

- Elo… ya les élèves qui n… commença Lupin.

- Je m'en fiche ! s'écria Eloïse avant d'être coupée par son père.

- Je ne te permets pas de demander à Eloïse de quitter l'école ! Ce serait plutôt à TOI de partir ! cracha Rogue.

- ESPECE DE MONSTRE ! cria McGonagall. Tu n'es même pas capable de te laver les cheveux !

- Alors, là ! lâcha Eloïse prête à sauter sur son professeur de métamorphose.

- Bon, vous allez vous calmer ? Demanda Dumbledore, plié de rires, mais voyant bien que ça risquait de tourner à la catastrophe si McGonagall n'arrêtait pas.

Eloïse se leva et, voulant sortir trop vite de la salle, tomba en descendant les trois marches qui précédaient la table des professeurs. McGonagall accourut pour la relever.

- Ne me touche pas VIELLE CRUCHE !

- Ne touche PAS MA FILLE OU… commença Rogue en poussant sa collègue.

- Papa, c'est pas grave… murmura Eloïse.

- Ecartez-vous ! lança l'infirmière.

- NON ! Laissez-moi avec ma fille ! cracha McGonagall.

- Minerva ! Voulez-vous un autre sortilège en pleine figure ? Répliqua Flitwick.

- Laissez-moi ! Vous vous prenez pour qui pour me parler de la sorte ? Répondit l'intéressée.

- Je me prends pour un professeur de sortilège très compétant, sans vouloir être égoïste, et si vous ne laissez pas Mrs Pomfresh soigner cette petite, vous allez voir de quel chaudron je me chauffe !

- Helia n'a rien, elle fait semblant, SEMBLANT, vous entendez ? cracha McGonagall. Elle veut juste qu'on s'attache à elle, mais j'ai consulté un dossier qu'avait fait un moldu sur son compte, c'est une fille qui invente son propre malheur, comme Rogue ! C'EST UNE MENTEUSE ACCOMPLIE !

- Allez vous faire voir ! fit Eloïse.

- ARRETEZ ! SILENCE ! Demanda Dumbledore. Pompom, amenez Eloïse à l'infirmerie, Minerva, dans mon bureau, les autres, retournez à vos occupations ! Ordonna le directeur.

- Je crois que ça ne va pas être possible, souffla Eloïse.

- Tout le monde se retourna et vit Eloïse, les larmes aux yeux, sa jambe baignant dans le sang… Décidément, cette année, elle en baverait !

- Elo… murmura Rogue, retenu par l'infirmère.

- Je vais bien papa… laisse-moi… murmura Eloïse.

Rogue lança un regard noir à McGonagall qui en disait long sur sa vengeance, et aida l'infirmière à porter sa fille, devant des élèves ne croyant pas ce qu'ils venaient de voir… Ils étaient pliés de rires jusqu'à ce qu'ils remarquent l'état de la jeune fille.

Eloïse avait était soignée assez rapidement, contrairement à ce que pensait l'infirmière, la jeune fille reprenait rapidement des forces. Dans la soirée, elle pu manger dans la Grande Salle, mais, malheureusement, elle se retrouva en face de McGonagall.

- Tu vas mieux ?

- La ferme ! cracha Eloïse à voix basse.

Le repas fut rapide pour Eloïse. Son père et elle, ne pouvant plus supporter la présence de McGonagall, rentrèrent dans leur tour, accompagnés de Lupin qui expliquait ses cours à Eloïse.

Rogue essayait de passer du temps avec sa fille, la rassurant et essayant de lui changer les idées. Elle passa la fin des vacances à travailler, en sortant rarement de la tour de son père. Le jour de la rentrée, elle avait Potions en première heure, et le cours se passa à merveille ! Et à sa grande surprise, Rogue retira cinq points à un Serpentard qui avait raté sa potion.

Ensuite, elle avait une heure de pause, mais ne voulant pas rester dehors, elle décida d'aller voir ses amis qui avaient un cours de Défense, elle pourrait peut-être les voir juste avant qu'ils rentrent en cours… Elle parcourut rapidement les couloirs et tomba sur Lupin.

- Tiens, que fais-tu ici ?

- Je voulais voir Ron, Hermione et Harry avant qu'ils n'aillent à ton cours… répondit Eloïse.

- Bien, alors avance, je vais prendre un peu de retard, répondit-il avec un petit clin d'œil.

- Merci Remus…

- De rien ma grande, aller, file !

Eloïse marcha rapidement jusqu'à la salle de cours, puis vit ses amis en train de se disputer avec Malefoy.

- Malefoy, lâche-les, veux-tu ? Fit Eloïse d'une voix glaciale qui fit reculer Drago.

- Eloïse ! Fit Hermione en la serrant dans ses bras.

- Tu n'as pas cours ? demanda Harry.

- Non, j'ai une heure de libre et Lupin va arriver un peu en retard, je lui ai demandé…

- Tu ne changeras jamais… ria une fille derrière Eloïse.

- Ginny ! Comment vas-tu ?

- C'est plutôt à toi de le demander ! Un élève de Serdaigle nous a expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé pendant les vacances…

- Oh, ça va, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est plutôt à McGonagall de demander si elle va bien ! répliqua Eloïse en rigolant.

- Tu n'es pas très gentille avec elle ! s'indigna Hermione.

- Toi non plus tu ne changeras jamais ! lancèrent Ginny et Eloïse d'une même voix.

Ron regarda sa petite sœur, puis lui demanda si elle n'avait pas cours.

- Non, je commence à 10h aujourd'hui ! Hagrid nous a dit qu'il ne faisait pas assez beau pour son cours. Et toi, Elo ? demanda Ginny.

- Je n'ai pas cours non plus.

- On va dans le parc ?

Eloïse n'eut pas à répondre, Lupin arrivait et ils se promirent de se voir à midi. Eloïse alla dans le parc et parla avec Ginny. Eloïse apprit que la jeune fille était amoureuse d'Harry, et lui promit de ne rien dire.

- Tu sais, il faudrait que tu lui parles, peut-être que… lui disait Eloïse.

- Non, je crois qu'il t'aime ! Et je ne veux pas poser des problèmes !

- Ecoute, Harry est mon meilleur ami, tout comme Ron, et je pense que toi et Harry formerez un bon couple !

- Mouais… Je sais pas.

- Tu l'aimes, et ça se voit ! Ecoute, je lui en toucherai un mot, si tu veux !

- Tu ferais ça ? S'écria Ginny avec un grand sourire.

- Bien sûr ! répondit Eloïse.

Les deux jeunes filles retournèrent en direction du château pour leurs cours. Ginny avait cours de Potions, et Eloïse cours de métamorphose.

Eloïse s'était murée dans un mutisme parfait. Elle ne tenait pas à adresser la parole à sa dite mère. Elle attendit la sonnerie avec les élèves de sa classe, puis rentra la première dans la salle de métamorphose.

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**


	29. Chapitre 29 : McGonagall & Eloïse

**Chapitre 29 : McGonagall & Eloïse **

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**

_Eloïse s'était muré dans un mutisme parfait. Elle ne tenait pas à adresser la parole à sa dite mère. Elle attendit la sonnerie avec les élèves de sa classe, puis rentra la première dans la salle de métamorphose._

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**

Elle s'assit au dernier rang, contrairement à l'année précédente où elle était au premier.

- Eloïse, j'aimerais te voir au premier rang, s'il te plaît, demanda le professeur.

La jeune fille continuait de sortir ses affaires, ne répondant pas à la provocation de sa mère.

- Eloïse ? Tu veux une retenue ? demanda un peu plus fort McGonagall.

Sa fille, ne répondant toujours pas, elle s'approcha d'elle.

- Je t'ai parlé !

- Pardon ? Demanda Eloïse, comme si de rien n'était.

- Ne sois pas insolente ! Viens t'asseoir devant ! cracha sa mère, en lui décrochant une gifle magistrale.

- Pourquoi me tutoyez-vous ? Demanda Eloïse en lui lançant un regard noir très profond. Et d'ailleurs, je croyais que vous détestiez mon père, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi vous voulez m'avoir devant !

- Eloïse !

- Non, je m'appelle Miss Rogue ! cracha la jeune fille.

- Va devant où tu sors de la salle !

Eloïse n'eût pas le choix, elle ne voulait pas écouter un sermon de deux heures de la part de son père, et alla s'asseoir devant, mais ne prit pas ses affaires. Sa mère, folle de rage, les prit et lui balança son sac à la figure.

- Bien, commençons ! Cracha-t-elle à la classe en lançant un regard noir vers sa fille.

Eloïse ne leva pas les yeux de ses notes jusqu'à la fin du cours. Elle avait réussi la partie pratique, mais son professeur ne le remarqua même pas. McGonagall s'amusait ouvertement à la provoquer. La jeune Gryffondor ne se souvenait pas d'avoir lu que sa mère pouvait être aussi désagréable. Certes, en général elle apparaissait comme quelqu'un de juste, mais avec Eloïse, cela semblait totalement différent. Eloïse jetait quelques coups d'oeil à Fred et George qui lui souriaient et murmuraient un « bon courage ».

Eloïse sortit du cours en évitant toujours de croiser le regard de sa mère, et se dirigea vers le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Ils n'avaient eu qu'une heure de métamorphose, et tant mieux. L'heure de DCFM était une heure de prise de notes et Eloïse fut contente de voir que le niveau n'était pas trop haut pour elle. Elle remarqua avec étonnement qu'elle prenait plus de notes que les autres, mais ne s'en formalisa pas pour autant. Le cours se termina assez vite, et Eloïse pu rejoindre ses amis à la table de Gryffondor.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à McGonagall ? On vient de l'avoir et elle nous a piqué une de ces crises ! dit Ron, en regardant Eloïse s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Je ne lui ai rien fait ! s'indigna Eloïse. Elle m'a juste provoquée, et moi, je l'ai ignorée.

Le quatuor parla beaucoup, Ron essayait de se rapprocher d'Eloïse, mais Harry lui lançait des regards noirs…

- En fait… Il faut que je te parle Harry… commença Eloïse.

- De quoi ? S'écria Ron.

- Oh, laisse-les un peu tranquille Ron ! s'écria Hermione.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, rien de grave, rigola Eloïse qui regardait si Ginny n'était pas dans les environs.

- Tu veux qu'on sorte ? Demanda Harry.

- Non, je vois que la concernée n'est pas là, donc on peut en parler ici. J'ai eu une petite conversation avec Ginny ce matin, et… comme je te l'ai déjà dis, elle t'aime énormément.

- Quoi ? cria presque Ron.

- Hey, crie pas comme ça ! fit Eloïse, outrée. Tu sais très bien, comme nous, de quoi il s'agit. Elle a peur de ta réaction, et je la comprends ! Tu es un grand frère un peu trop protecteur Ron…

- Oui, mais pourquoi elle s'est attachée à mon meilleur ami ?

- Justement, c'est ton meilleur ami, vous passez beaucoup de temps ensemble, et Ginny l'aime… répondit Hermione. Maintenant, il faut savoir si c'est réciproque ! lança-t-elle en se tournant vers Harry.

- Bah, je l'aime beaucoup mais…

- Pas de mais ! ria Eloïse. On en a déjà parlé, et tu sais ce que j'en pense. Alors, vas-y !

- Mais, tu sais, on ne doit pas faire exactement ce que les livres disent ! Et ce ne sont que des romans… fit Harry.

- Ecoute, tu aimes Ginny, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu du visage ! Alors arrête de faire ton timide ! Tu as affronté pire que ça je crois ! répliqua Hermione.

- Oui, alors, vas-y ! Je pense qu'elle doit être dehors. Elle ne mange pas beaucoup ces derniers temps… Va lui parler ! rajouta Eloïse.

- Ron… ? fit Harry.

- Oui, oui, vas-y… répondit celui-ci, agacé.

Harry se leva de table et alla rejoindre la petite sœur de son meilleur ami. Rogue s'était levé de la table des professeurs, Hermione fit remarquer à son amie qu'il se dirigeait droit vers elle.

- Elo, vient avec moi, s'il te plaît, demanda Rogue.

- Oui, papa… murmura la jeune fille.

Père et fille se dirigèrent vers leur appartement.

- Merci…

- De quoi ? Demanda le professeur de Potions avec un petit sourire.

- A ton avis ! Merci d'être venu me chercher… Je n'avais pas très envie de rester à table…

- Tu aurais pu partir comme une grande, ironisa le père d'Eloïse.

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire…

- Oui, je sais, mais je te taquine, fit son père en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Mouais.

Eloïse se dirigea vers le bureau du salon, pour travailler un peu. Rogue la regardait, et vit, par la fenêtre, un de ses élèves embrasser une jeune fille…

- Ils ne pourraient pas faire ça ailleurs ? Fit-il, outré.

- Laisse-les, je viens de l'envoyer voir Ginny, alors ne gâche pas ça… supplia Eloïse en voyant son père se diriger vers la porte.

- Pourquoi ? Potter aurait pu choisir un autre endroit...

- Papa !

- Bon, d'accord ! Puisque ma princesse me le demande… fit Rogue en se rasseyant dans le canapé en soupirant.

- Merci… répondit Eloïse en se remettant à travailler.

Eloïse avait du mal à se concentrer, mais voulait réviser pour le cours de potions de l'après-midi.

Rogue surveillait sa fille du coin de l'œil, puis, lui rappelant l'heure, prit ses affaires.

- Allez, si tu ne veux pas être en retard à mon premier cours… commença Rogue, sarcastique.

- Oui, j'arrive ! Répliqua Eloïse en prenant son livre de Potions.

Eloïse passa devant son père, au pas de course. Rogue la rattrapa par le bras.

- Tu as honte de ton père ?

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? répondit Eloïse, déconcertée.

- Parce que tu ne veux jamais arriver en même temps que moi, cracha Rogue.

- Papa ! Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Ferme la porte, je t'attends… fit la jeune fille, désolée et déçue de la réaction de son père.

Le maître des Potions ferma le passage de la tour, puis se dirigea avec sa fille vers les cachots.

Eloïse était étonnée de la réaction de son père, mais ne fut pas déçue d'arriver en même temps que lui. Deux élèves de Serpentard étaient en train de se battre avec un élève de Serdaigle. Et bien sûr, Rogue ne les défendrait pas…

- Entrez ! Ordonna Rogue à ses élèves.

Ils s'exécutèrent.

- Ca s'applique aussi à toi Elo…

La jeune fille sortit de ses pensées et se dirigea vers une table au fond du cachot.

- Non, devant, lui chuchota son père.

- Oh non ! Pas comme maman ! Pitié ! répondit Eloïse à voix basse.

- Comment ça, pas comme McGonagall ? Tu ne m'en as pas parlé ! Fit Rogue, un peu colérique.

- Je, je t'en parlerai ce soir… fit Eloïse, tristement, en se dirigeant vers la table juste devant le bureau de son père.

Le cours se fit long. Eloïse réussi sa potion, mais son père n'y avait pas fait attention. A la fin du cours, elle alla donner son flacon puis sortit de la salle.

- Eloïse ! Avait crié une voix de fille.

- Hermione ? Que fais-tu ici ?

- On a fini les cours, nous aussi, tu viens avec nous dans la cour ?

- Non, désolée, j'ai un rattrapage avec McGonagall, et si je suis en retard elle va me tuer… répondit tristement Eloïse.

- Dommage ! fit Ron déçu.

Eloïse haussa des épaules puis se dirigea vers le bureau de sa mère… Elle n'avait pas de rattrapage, mais elle voulait lui parler…

Elle toqua à la porte. McGonagall ouvrit la porte.

- Eloïse ? S'écria McGonagall.

- Oui, je, je voulais…

- Entre ! Ordonna sa mère.

Eloïse entra, puis s'assit dans un fauteuil.

- Que veux-tu ?

- Je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure… Je n'ai pas été très sympa… fit timidement Eloïse.

- Tu crois vraiment ? cracha McGonagall. J'espère que tu n'es pas assez stupide pour croire que j'allais t'excuser !

Eloïse ne put s'empêcher de se lever brusquement, puis elle couru en claquant la porte du bureau. Elle ne voulait voir personne et se dirigea vers le septième étage… Elle passa trois fois devant un pan de mur, puis une porte s'ouvrit, où la jeune fille s'engouffra.

Rogue n'avait plus revu sa fille jusqu'au dîner. Ne la voyant pas non plus dans la Grande Salle, il fit un tour dehors, mais ne la trouva pas non plus. Pas même près du lac. Mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle lui cache autant de choses ? Qu'avait fait McGonagall ? Elle avait l'air réjouissante de ne pas voir la petite au dîner. Rogue alla dans les cachots, dans les différents étages, mais ne trouva pas sa fille.

- Severus ? Demanda Dumbledore.

- Oui ? fit celui-ci en colère.

- Qui cherches-tu ?

- Eloïse, je ne l'ai pas revue depuis 17h !

- Bon, je crois savoir où elle est… Rentre chez toi, je m'en occupe.

- Non ! Je viens, Albus ! C'est ma fille ! S'il-vous-plaît !

- D'accord.

Dumbledore amena le professeur de Potions jusqu'en haut du château.

- Voilà, elle est dans la salle sur Demande. Annonça Dumbledore sous le regard interrogatif de Rogue.

- On, on y va ? hésita Rogue.

- Oui !

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**

Eloïse s'était enfermée dans la salle sur Demande, et pleurait, pleurait… sans s'arrêter. Elle avait faim, mais ne voulait pas se montrer. Elle avait envie de rester seule, et ne vit pas le temps passer. Elle revit dans sa tête tous les souvenirs avec ses amis ou ses ennemis dans le monde moldu. Ses rêves, sa réalité, la réalité.

Elle avait entendu quelqu'un arriver et essayait de sécher ses larmes le plus vite possible. Elle vit deux hommes s'approcher d'elle.

- Eloïse ! s'écria Rogue, presque rassuré de voir sa fille en vie.

- Heli, ça va ? Que fais-tu ici ? Demanda le directeur.

- Ca va… murmura Eloïse. Je, je… voulais me… reposer… articula-t-elle entre plusieurs sanglots.

- Ici ? Fit Rogue sarcastiquement.

- Aller, viens, demanda Dumbledore, doucement.

- Je… je veux rester ici, laissez-moi tranquille…

- Pourquoi es-tu dans cet état ma grande ? Demanda Rogue avant de s'accroupir devant sa fille.

- J'ai pas envie d'en parler… répondit Eloïse, en prenant son visage dans ses mains.

- Heli, il faut nous dire… Ta mère a fait quoi exactement ? Demanda le directeur.

- Comment tu…

- Severus m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui.

Eloïse raconta ce qui s'était passé en cours de métamorphose, mais aussi la petite visite dans le bureau de sa mère... Rogue avait prit les mains de sa fille dans les siennes et Dumbledore regardait fixement sa filleule qui expliquait en détail la journée.

- Tu n'y es pas allé de main morte avec Minerva… chuchota Dumbledore.

- Je sais, mais… répondit Eloïse en séchant ses larmes.

Plus personne ne parla, la jeune fille se lova dans les bras de son père, et Dumbledore leur suggéra de rentrer chez eux. Si le comportement du professeur McGonagall continuait ainsi, Dumbledore promit de s'occuper de mettre certaines choses au clair...

La semaine passa rapidement. Rogue trouvait sa fille plus sensible qu'avant son hospitalisation et surveillait de près chaque signe de détresse de sa fille. Eloïse travaillait beaucoup et aidait de temps en temps Harry et Ron avec Hermione. McGonagall continuait ses sympathies envers sa fille, ce qui lui offrit un petit voyage dans le bureau du directeur…

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda McGonagall en entrant dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

- Je n'aime pas du tout votre comportement Minerva…

- Albus ! De quoi parlez-vous ?

- Eloïse !

- Ah cette… commença le professeur de métamorphose.

- Cette ?

- Ecoutez, je n'ai rien à me reprocher. Cette peste vous raconte des histoires à dormir debout !

- Ah ? fit Dumbledore d'un air faussement étonné.

- Oui.

- Ne me dites pas que ce n'est pas vous qui l'avez viré du cours et insulté publiquement, ou je vous fait interner sur le champ à Sainte Mangouste ! Vous allez me dire ce qu'il vous prend depuis les vacances de noël ? Je ne vous reconnaît plus… répliqua Dumbledore, inquiet.

- Il ne me prend rien du tout, je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler. Tout ce que je veux c'est que Rogue et sa fille partent du château ! cracha McGonagall qui venait de se dénoncer.

- En quel honneur ?

- Ils me pourrissent la vie, et vous savez qu'Eloïse est une fille à moitié folle.

- Qu'appelez-vous être une fille folle ? Eloïse est une très bonne élève ! Et je trouve qu'elle a une mère plus que pitoyable !

- Ah, c'est ce que vous pensez de moi ? Très bien ! Cette peste vous a eu vous aussi !

- Sortez ! Allez préparer vos affaires.

- Pourquoi ? Vous me renvoyez ? Vous ne pouvez pas mon cher !

- Sortez. Ordonna Dumbledore.

Le directeur s'assit, pensif, à son bureau. Il avait une idée sur le changement de comportement de McGonagall, mais la trouvait tout à fait incompréhensible. Il ne savait pas comment faire apparaître la vérité, mais avait confiance en l'avenir.

Un cri aigu provint du Parc de Poudlard. Le directeur appela son Phénix puis disparu de son bureau en une fraction de seconde, entouré d'une épaisse poussière blanche. Il se précipita vers la foule, et aperçu le professeur de Potions qui pointait sa baguette sur le professeur de métamorphose. Cette dernière tenait fermement une jeune fille, une corde lui tenant les poignets.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda Dumbledore, surprit par le spectacle.

Personne ne répondit.

- Minerva, lâche Eloïse, ou… commença Rogue.

Un rire terrifiant envahi le parc, et quelques professeurs faisaient reculer discrètement des élèves.

- C'est très facile de t'avoir… tu te fais vieux Dumbledore ! Cracha McGonagall d'une voix froide qui ne ressemblait plus du tout à la sienne.

Dumbledore comprit aussitôt, et remarqua que sa filleule le savait aussi. Il dévisagea le professeur quelques secondes, se demandant comment ils avaient tous pu se tromper à ce point…

- Tom, fit calmement le directeur sous l'œil impressionné des professeurs qui étaient là.

- Tiens on dirait que tu devines bien ! fit Voldemort avec un large sourire. Le corps de McGonagall s'évapora et le mage noir apparu.

Voldemort donna un grand coup dans le dos d'Eloïse qui tomba par terre, à genoux.

- Hely ! Cria Rogue, d'une voix déchirante.

- Tu vas mourir Rogue junior, ne t'inquiète pas, annonça Voldemort.

- Lâche-moi, Voldy ! souffla la jeune fille.

- Oh, mais tu es de plus en plus insolente ma jolie !

Eloïse se releva difficilement puis regarda Voldemort dans les yeux.

- Tu vas me le payer… commença Eloïse, enragée.

Un éclair blanc jailli droit vers Eloïse et Voldemort. Ils disparurent tout les deux sous le regard incompréhensif des professeurs. Un grand silence s'ensuivit et Rogue gardait les yeux fixés à l'endroit où était sa fille quelques secondes auparavant. Lupin s'approcha de son collègue…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Eloïse s'en sort toujours.

Rogue fut emmené à son appartement par Lupin.

Comment le Mage Noir avait-il pu s'évaporer du Parc ? Le territoire du château était protégé. Dumbledore resta perplexe, et inspecta cet endroit du parc plus particulièrement. Il prévint quelques membres de l'Ordres à l'aide de son oiseau. Ces derniers l'écoutèrent et cherchèrent des possibilités toutes aussi invraisemblables que les autres. Voldemort avait-il pu se rendre invisible et rejoindre la grille du château… Un ancien mangemort fit remarquer que certains sortilèges permettaient de voler jusqu'à un certain endroit… Peut-être avait-il pu voler par-dessus l'immense grille ? Dumbledore n'en croyait pas un mot. Toutes les éventuelles propositions lui semblaient si peu probable !

Des recherches étaient déjà menées par le ministère et furent amplifiées dès que Dumbledore annonça ce qui s'était produit, et il apprit que des attaques avaient lieues un peu partout dans le monde.

Le lendemain, Hermione, Ron et Harry déplièrent la Gazette du Sorcier et découvrirent une liste incroyable de noms de personnes décédées…

- Pourvu qu'Eloïse ne soit pas dedans… murmura Ginny.

- Voldemort est vraiment… fit Harry.

- Je ne sais pas s'il y a un mot pour le définir, Harry, compléta Fred qui arrivait derrière lui.

Le groupe regarda la liste attentivement mais n'y virent pas le nom d'Eloïse.

- Elo' me manque, firent Fred et George d'une même voix.

- Nous aussi, on ne la voit pas beaucoup en ce moment, fit Ginny.

- Bon, nous allons être en retard au cours de Rogue… chuchota Hermione.

- Oui, allons-y. Il ne doit pas être de très bonne humeur. Finit Harry.

Le trio se dirigea vers les cachots, la mine triste et inquiète. Ils entrèrent dans la salle en même temps que les autres élèves. Rogue était très pâle mais fit son cours comme à son habitude. A la fin de l'heure, Hermione s'approcha du bureau du maître des potions les mains tremblantes. Rogue se doutait de ce que le trio allait lui demander…

- Non, je n'ai pas de nouvelle d'Eloïse, fit directement Rogue.

- Je…

- Je ne sais rien de plus que vous, mais si vous avez des indices ou des nouvelles, dites-le moi… s'il vous plaît ! Demanda Rogue d'une voix un peu plus douce, ce qui surprit le trio.

- Promis, professeur, répondit le trio d'une même voix avant de sortir du cachot, toujours inquiet.

Rogue soupira puis regarda les copies qu'il devait corriger d'un air dédaigneux. Il sortit une photo de lui et sa fille qu'ils avaient faite la semaine passée, dans une parcelle de jardin caché appartenant au professeur de potions. Il mit la photo sur son bureau puis fit entrer les élèves de 5ème année.

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**


	30. Chapitre 30 : Recherches…

**Chapitre 30 : Recherches…**

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**

_Rogue soupira puis regarda les copies qu'il devait corriger d'un air dédaigneux. Il sortit une photo de lui et sa fille qu'ils avaient faite la semaine passée, dans une parcelle de jardin cachée appartenant au professeur de potions. Il mit la photo sur son bureau puis fit entrer les élèves de 5ème année._

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**

Eloïse n'avait pas remarqué l'éclair blanc qui se dirigeait directement sur Voldemort et elle-même. Elle se battait contre le mage noir depuis ce qui lui semblait être un minimum de deux heures… sans relâche. Il avait l'air de ne pas se fatiguer. Elle pensa à quelque chose.

Stupefix !

Cette fois-ci, la jeune fille avait bloqué le mage noir, il s'était fait avoir… un peu trop facilement, certainement, mais sachant comment transplaner, elle prit le risque d'essayer. Deux secondes plus tard, elle était devant Poudlard et se transforma en Phénix pour rejoindre le bureau du directeur. Dumbledore était assis dans son bureau, remuant des papiers, une dizaine de cartons aux pieds du bureau.

- Eloïse ? S'écria-t-il.

- Oui, fit la jeune fille, essoufflée. Voldemort m'avait fait transplaner je ne sais où. J'ai réussi à le stupéfixer, mais je pense qu'il va revenir…

- Ok, ne t'affole pas, assieds-toi. Tu as l'air épuisée, répondit Dumbledore.

- Oui… que faisais-tu ? Demanda Eloïse en prenant un bonbon au citron.

- Je regardais s'il y avait des informations… à propos des livres d'Harry Potter. Je regardais si je pouvais trouver…

- Le Basilic a été détruit pendant les vacances d'après mon père.

- Oui, mais reste le journal intime de Tom, et les autres Horcruxes…

- Le journal intime, Ginny l'a, je lui ai demandé de te l'amener.

A ce moment même, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Dumbledore alla ouvrir et revint avec le journal intime.

- Décidément, tu as le don pour me devancer… fit le directeur amusé.

- Désolée… répondit timidement sa filleule.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Bref. Quirell, est mort, et on a le journal intime. Je vais donc le détruire.

Eloïse regarda attentivement les gestes de Dumbledore, qui pointa sa baguette dans le livre, puis en fit couler un filament d'un vert très foncé, puis un éclair blanc le déchira en mille morceaux et s'évapora en une fumée noire. Cela n'avait pas duré bien longtemps, mais Eloïse était restée figée.

- Ça va ? Demanda Dumbledore.

- Oui, ça va… ça fait deux morceaux d'âmes mortes. Il reste la bague de Gaunt, le médaillon de Serpentard…

- Qui est déjà pris d'après les livres.

- Mais pour la bague, ta main va…

- Pas si je m'y prends bien. Je sais que je dois faire plus attention que mon « moi » qui apparaît dans les livres. Et… il me semblerait que Nagini soit aussi un horcruxe.

- La coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle aussi, rajouta Eloïse, dans ses pensées.

- Ca nous en fait encore plusieurs. Plus vite ce sera fait, mieux ce sera…

- Oui, mais…

- Va rejoindre ton père, je crois qu'il a fini ses cours, prévient-le de ce qu'il se passe, et venez dans mon bureau.

- D'accord, répondit maussadement la jeune fille en sortant du bureau.

Elle parcourut rapidement les couloirs et les escaliers puis se retrouva devant la porte du bureau de Rogue. Comment allait-il réagir ? Elle entra.

- Papa ?

- Eloïse ! Que… que fais-tu là, ça va, tu n'as rien ? s'empressa de demander le professeur de potions.

- Ça va, mais je dois t'expliquer certaines choses… Et Dumbledore nous veut dans son bureau. C'est très important, et je crois que la vie de tout le monde est en danger… murmura Eloïse.

La jeune fille raconta tout à son père, puis ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau du directeur.

- Entrez, fit la voix d'Albus Dumbledore.

- Bonsoir, répondit Rogue.

Le directeur leur fit signe de s'asseoir.

- Severus, tu as aussi lu les livres, tu sais ce que Voldemort fait pour être _immortel_. Je vais avoir besoin de vous deux. Severus, il y a le médaillon de Serpentard à récupérer. Même si nous savons ce qu'il en est, il vaut mieux l'avoir, et comme tu t'y connais mieux que quiconque en potion dans l'Ordre, j'aimerais que tu acceptes cette mission.

Un silence lourd se posa dans le bureau, Eloïse retenait son souffle. Elle ne voulait pas que son père risque sa vie… elle préférerait encore le faire à sa place.

- D'accord. J'accepte, répondit enfin Rogue sous le regard désespéré de sa fille.

- Merci. Eloïse, pourrais-tu aller dans les appartements du professeur McGonagall avec moi pour chercher des indices ?

- Oui, répondit immédiatement sa filleule.

- Très bien, Severus, je te laisse jusqu'au week-end.

- Et pour les cours ?

- On s'arrangera, Remus Lupin pourra certainement prendre en charge tes classes, mais je pense que ce sera Eloïse qui assurera tes cours.

- QUOI ? Mais je suis plus jeune que la plupart des élèves ! cria Eloïse, surprise.

- Tu te débrouilles bien, fit remarquer Rogue, bien qu'aussi étonné que sa fille.

- Oui, tu t'occuperas surtout des premières années. Tu maîtrise très bien ces cours, et comme je suis ton parrain, et qui plus est, le directeur de cette école, tu te dois de m'obéir. De plus, nous n'avons pas d'autres solutions.

- D'accord… soupira Eloïse, exaspérée.

Dumbledore et Eloïse se dirigèrent vers l'appartement de McGonagall, tandis que Rogue allait dans son bureau se préparer. Il n'avait plus adressé la parole à sa fille, car il n'aimait guère les adieux, ce qui rendit Eloïse triste. Elle avait peur pour son père.

L'appartement de sa mère était bien rangé, même un peu trop bien. La première formule qui lui vint à l'esprit fut…

- Accio Horcruxes de Voldemort ! lança Eloïse en faisant un cercle devant elle.

Dumbledore fut surprit par cette formule, mais fut heureux de voir que même une formule si simple pouvait rendre d'immenses services…

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**

Rogue s'était rendu dans son bureau, et se préparait.

Il laissa un mot pour sa fille, puis parti, tristement du château. Quelques élèves étant sur son passage se virent retirer des points par le maître des potions.

Rogue sortit du château puis transplana à l'endroit que lui avait décrit le directeur. Il avait des instructions, et rentra très facilement dans la grotte. Il prit la barque, qui se dirigea toute seule vers le centre du lac. Il faisait noir, et de plus en plus froid.

Rogue regardait fixement le reflet vert dans l'eau. Il avait avec lui un vase en cristal épais qu'il tenait contre lui… La barque s'arrêta net, il descendit doucement, puis, en faisant bien attention de ne pas toucher l'eau, sortit de la barque pour atteindre une petite île de roche lisse. Cette île n'était guère plus grande que le bureau de Dumbledore, et seule la lueur verte faisait de la lumière dans la grotte. Rogue s'avança, doucement. La lueur verte était beaucoup plus puissante vue de là, le professeur des potions remarqua, comme l'avait dit Dumbledore, que la lumière provenait d'une bassine, telle une pensine, posée sur un piédestal.

Comme l'avait prévenue sa fille, il ne put approcher ses doigts du liquide à plus de deux ou trois centimètres. Une coupe en cristal apparu… Rogue esquissa un sourire. Il prit sa baguette, fit tremper la coupe dans le liquide vert émeraude, et…

…

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**

…

Eloïse espérait de toutes ses forces que son père allait bien… qu'il ne ferait pas de bêtises. Mais son regard fut attiré par une coupe dorée qui arriva droit sur elle. Dumbledore la rattrapa, évitant de justesse un accident. Eloïse n'avait pas réagi assez vite et se serait prise l'objet en plein visage sans l'intervention du vieil homme.

Il regarda attentivement la coupe, le silence régnait dans l'appartement, Eloïse n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'elle avait lancé le sort. Elle se sentait paralysée, comme si une force inconnue se servait d'elle pour survivre.

- Eloïse, grâce à toi, nous avons la coupe de notre chère Helga… Félicitations ! avait annoncé Dumbledore, rayonnant.

- Super, lança Eloïse d'une voix sans enthousiasme.

- Eloïse ? S'étonna Dumbledore.

- J'ai… besoin de m'allonger… amène moi à l'infirmerie, mais que personne ne m'administre de potions, mis à part mon père… murmura la jeune fille avant de s'évanouir.

Dumbledore n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle était tombée à terre, et continua à fouiller l'appartement, toujours dans ses pensées. Il trouva plusieurs choses étranges. Ce n'était en aucun cas le professeur McGonagall qui habitait ici… mais Voldemort avait bel et bien passé quelques jours dans cet appartement, et n'avait apparemment pas prit la peine de cacher ses affaires…

Le directeur mis au courant l'Ordre du Phénix, et les aurors du ministère, à l'aide de Fumseck.

Des potions étaient entreposées dans un placard qui était bien caché derrière une armoire et qu'il avait pu déceler grâce à un sortilège de révélation de magie. Les potions avaient toutes un aspect sombre. Il y avait aussi des objets qui faisaient preuve d'une manipulation de magie noire. Dumbledore referma le placard, et retourna dans la pièce principale de l'appartement, et fut surprit de voir sa filleule allongée au sol… Il amena Eloïse dans l'appartement de son père. Elle s'était réveillée, mais était très pâle.

Le Directeur lui conseilla de se reposer, mais dès qu'il sortit de l'appartement, elle fouilla dans les affaires de son père pour y trouver des cours… elle se sentait faible, mais elle avait un devoir…

Elle trouva ce qu'elle voulait, relu les cours et regarda l'emploi du temps de son père avant de s'endormir.

…

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**

Pendant ce temps…

… _Une coupe en cristal apparu… Rogue esquissa un sourire. Il prit sa baguette, fit tremper la coupe dans le liquide vert émeuraude, et…_

Rogue prit dans son autre main la boite de cristal, qui, à l'aide d'un sortilège, prit la forme d'une bouche.

Un corps surgit de l'eau, se dirigeant vers le maître des potions…

- Incendio ! lança Rogue. Ces inferis sont écoeurants… rajouta-t-il.

Il fit plusieurs mouvements de baguette, décrivant un cercle de feu autour de lui. Les créatures se calmèrent puis Rogue continua sa découverte.

Le cristal aspergea doucement le liquide vert émeraude, Rogue gardait les yeux fixés sur le bassin de pierre. Il avait du mal à rester debout… Puis pensa à sa fille. Il y puisa ses forces…

- Eloïse, murmura-t-il…

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**

… Au château.

Le lendemain matin, Eloïse se réveilla de bonne heure. Elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir rêvé, et sa première pensée fut pour son père. La jeune fille se leva tristement et alla à la salle de bain. Elle prépara ensuite ses affaires, elle pourrait suivre le cours de Lupin, mais après elle devait aller faire cours aux premières années…

- Quelle poisse… pesta Eloïse.

Elle déjeuna en compagnie du trio à qui elle expliqua tout sur tout, puis alla en cours.

- Eloïse, tu vas bien ? Demanda une voix derrière elle.

- Oh, euh… oui, merci professeur… répondit la jeune fille au professeur Lupin.

- Ca n'en a pas l'air… Dumbledore m'a dit pour Rogue. Je n'ai pas cours de 10h à 11h, je viendrais avec toi pour le premier cours…

- Oui ! Merci… répondit immédiatement Eloïse avec un soupir de soulagement.

- De rien, aller, entre, lui dit-il en la poussant dans la salle de classe.

Le cours de Défense fut très intéressant, et remonta le moral à la jeune fille. A la fin, elle attendit son professeur.

- Aller, courage Eloïse, je suis sûr que ça ira…

- Merci Remus… enfin, professeur, rajouta-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Ils descendirent vers les cachots. Les premières année commencèrent à chuchoter, et Eloïse annonça.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Eloïse Rogue, entrez dans la salle, s'il vous plaît ! Ordonna la jeune fille, un peu stressée.

Son professeur de Défense lui adressa un bref signe de tête et la suivit dans la salle.

- Bien, pour des raisons personnelles, mon père ne pourra pas assurer les cours de potions pendant quelques jours, ce sera donc moi qui le remplacera.

- Vous n'êtes pas en 3ème année ? Demanda une jeune fille de Serpentard, insolemment.

- Non, en 4ème, mais je ne vois pas quel rapport il y a avec les cours de Potions. Maintenant, ouvrez vos livres à la page 160, et commencez la potion avec les éléments qui sont inscrits au tableau. Ordonna sèchement Eloïse.

Personne ne répliqua, pensant qu'il ne valait mieux pas contredire la fille du directeur des Serpentard.

La jeune fille se dirigea vers son professeur de DCFM qui s'était installé à une table au fond du cachot.

Il griffonna quelques mots sur un parchemin et le fit lire à son élève.

_« Tu te débrouilles très bien, on dirait même que tu as terrorisé Miss Zalia ! »_

Eloïse sourit puis retourna derrière le bureau de son père. Elle regarda attentivement ses élèves, tous étaient en plein dans leur travail sauf une… Serpentard, évidemment…

- Miss Zalia, que se passe-t-il ? Demanda aimablement l'apprenti professeur.

- Rien.

Eloïse s'approcha de la jeune fille, puis répondit

- Ah, et pourquoi votre chaudron est vide ?

- Parce que.

- Très bien, 20 points de moins pour Serpentard ! Vous êtes ici pour travailler mademoiselle, et je ne fais pas de traitement de faveur. Alors, mettez-vous au travail immédiatement, ordonna Eloïse.

La jeune fille remarqua que Lupin était parti, elle pesta contre lui, puis fit le tour de la classe.

Elle remarqua qu'il restait une demi-heure de cours, et l'annonça à ses élèves.

- Très bien, vous avez dix minutes pour ramener un échantillon de votre potion à mon bureau. Fit Eloïse.

- Quelle potion ? Demanda timidement un élève de Serdaigle.

Eloïse, de mauvaise humeur, se rapprocha de l'élève en question.

Elle vit avec dégoût la boue qui était incrustée au fond du chaudron.

- Monsieur…

- Draven.

- Bien, venez me voir à la fin de l'heure. Je vous dispense d'amener une fiole… rajouta-t-elle avec désapprobation.

Tout le monde ramena une fiole de potion au bureau, et Draven vint à la fin du cours.

- Bien, depuis combien de temps n'avez-vous pas nettoyé votre… chaudron ? Demanda Eloïse.

- Euh… répondit Draven. C'est R… Votre père qui…

- Rogue a bousillé ton chaudron ? Lâcha Eloïse, se rendant compte de sa gaffe à la fin de sa phrase.

- Moui… mais il n'a pas fait exprès…

- Très bien, je crois que je vous ai une heure cette après-midi, non ?

- Oui professeur.

- Très bien, venez à 13h ici, vous referez la potion dans un des chaudrons de l'école. Vous demanderez à un de vos camarades de vous passer ses notes.

- Merci.

- De rien. Allez manger maintenant. Finit Eloïse.

Eloïse ne sortit pas du cachot, une élève vint à 13h.

- Miss Zalia ? Qui a-t-il ?

- J'avais oublié… Tenez.

La jeune élève envoya à travers la salle une fiole de potion. Eloïse, étant sur les nerfs, se rua sur elle.

- Dégagez avant que je vous sanctionne ! Cracha Eloïse.

- Professeur ? Demanda une voix timide, tandis que la jeune Zalia dévalait le couloir.

- Oui ? Fit Eloïse sur un ton faussement aimable, ce qui n'aida pas Draven.

- Je viens pour…

- Ah, oui, désolée… Entre. Cette peste vient de me balancer une fiole de je ne sais quoi… pesta Eloïse en entrant la première dans le cachot. Tiens, prend ce chaudron, et garde-le. Le tien est bon pour la poubelle.

- Merci…

Eloïse ne répondit pas et donna les ingrédients nécessaires à son élève. Elle resta à côté et lui donna des instructions.

- J'ai vu dans ton dossier que tu n'avais pas de très bonnes notes… Je peux savoir pourquoi ? Tu as l'air de très bien te débrouiller…

- Je… je stresse avec…

- Mon père ?

- Oui, mais même dans les autres cours…

- Tu n'as pas assez confiance en toi !

La discussion continua un peu, puis Eloïse retourna s'asseoir derrière le bureau de son père en regardant avec désespoir l'endroit où la fiole s'était explosée. Elle avait essayé de nettoyer, mais il restait toujours une trace. Elle lança un sortilège au hasard, perdue dans ses pensées, et la trace disparue… « purée… vive la magie… » se dit la jeune fille. Eloïse remarqua la photo qui était dans un cadre vert et or. Elle datait de la semaine passée… Ce qu'elle ressemblait à son père ! Elle sourit puis se leva pour faire entrer la classe de premières années déchaînées.

- Calmez-vous, et asseyez-vous ! Le prochain qui parle ira aider Rusard à nettoyer la salle des trophées !

Voyant un élève de Serdaigle se disputant avec un Serpentard, elle rajouta

- Vous deux là-bas, assez-vous, ça fera 10 points de moins pour votre maison et une retenue chacun avec Monsieur Rusard !

- Mais j'ai rien fait ! S'indigna le Serpentard.

- Monsieur ? Demanda sèchement Eloïse.

- Xanders.

- Très bien, monsieur Xanders, Draven va vous amener chez Rusard avec ce papier. Tiens, Miss Zalia, allez-y aussi, ça vous fera du bien... Rajouta Eloïse le plus calmement possible.

Elle tendit un bout de parchemin à Draven, puis remarqua que des Serdaigles pouffaient de rires.

- Vous voulez la même punition peut-être ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique, ce qui calma définitivement le reste de la classe.

Elle aperçut son professeur de Défense, Remus, au bout du couloir qui la regardait en souriant. Il s'avança et entra sans rien dire dans le cachot, puis se dirigea vers le fond de la classe. L'heure suivante, il prendrait le rôle de professeur, pour les élèves de septièmes années.

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**


	31. Chapitre 31 : Fin de semaine mouvementée

**Chapitre 31 : Fin de semaine mouvementée**

Eloïse s'était énervée contre les premières années, mais cela porta ses fruits. Elle eut la classe du trio qui fût beaucoup plus calme, est étant donné que c'était ses anciens camarades de classes, il n'y eut aucun problème. Lupin en était content et se permit de sortir de la salle au bout de vingt minutes.

- Elo, ton cours était super, lui dit Hermione à la fin de la journée.

- Merci, ça m'a fait du bien, avec les premières années de ce matin, j'ai cru que j'allai exploser !

- C'était très intéressant, et en plus tu as rajouté une explication à l'histoire de la naissance de la potion…

- Ce n'est pas mes cours, j'ai pris ceux de mon père que j'ai suivit à la lettre…

- Eh bien ce serait génial qu'il nous fasse la même chose ! Répondit Ron.

- Oui… fit la jeune fille.

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**

_Le cristal aspergea doucement le liquide vert émeraude, Rogue gardait les yeux fixés sur le bassin de pierre. Il avait du mal à rester debout… Puis pensa à sa fille. Il y puisa ses forces…_

_- Eloïse, murmura-t-il…_

Il était tombé à genoux. Le cristal devenait de plus en plus lourd. Le bassin était enfin vide… Rogue se leva difficilement. Rétrécit la boite de cristal, récupéra le médaillon et, traversant le feu, retourna dans la barque, épuisé. La barque avança seule jusqu'à la rive. Il faisait sombre. Le maître des potions n'y voyait rien mais se repéra grâce à la lueur du petit matin. Il y avait passé la nuit… Arrivé dehors, une pierre tomba et ferma la grotte. Rogue regarda sa montre et vit avec effroi qu'il était six heures du soir… de la même journée ? Non, il n'a pas pu faire ça en cinq minutes… il aurait mis alors une journée… Il décida de ne plus se poser de questions, et transplana dans la maison de Sirius.

- Rogue, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'écria Sirius, surprit de cette visite inattendue.

- Appelle Dumbledore, vite, ordonna Rogue, à bout de souffle.

Sirius obtempéra en voyant la trouvaille de son visiteur. Dumbledore, ne pouvant se déplacer, demanda à Rogue de rester se reposer chez Sirius, qui accepta. Le maître des potions envoya via Fumseck, la trouvaille à Dumbledore, puis s'endormi sur une des chaises de la cuisine.

La semaine fit place au week-end, Rogue devait revenir au château, et sa fille n'était pas au courant de son état. Elle avait assuré les cours des premières années comme on le lui avait demandé, bien qu'avec quelques soucis avec des Serpentard. A la fin de la semaine, elle avait enlevé 10 point à Fred et Georges Weasley à la place de Lupin qui était plié de rires car ils avaient fait une blague de mauvais goût, et une centaine de points à Serpentard, 30 à Serdaigle, et 20 à Poufsouffle…

Il restait encore une deux heures avec les Gryffondor et les Poufsouffle. C'était la classe des jumeaux, et Eloïse espérait de tout cœur que les deux jeunes garçons sécheraient son cours. Mais son vœu ne fut pas exaucé, et Lupin était convoqué chez le directeur. Eloïse fut forcée de le remplacer. Elle n'avait pas suivi ses cours depuis le départ de son père et assistait Lupin pour la plupart des cours de Potions.

- Bonjour professeur Rogue ! Lancèrent les deux frères en entrant dans la salle les premiers.

- Bonjour Weasley et Weasley, répondit Eloïse du même ton sarcastique que son père, ce qui surprit Fred.

- Bonjour Madame, lancèrent quelques filles de Poufsouffle au milieu d'éclats de rires.

- Bien, asseyez-vous. Prenez vos chaudrons. 10 points de moins pour Gryffondor. Fred et Georges, venez devant, ça vous apprendra à respecter un professeur, ordonna Eloïse en souriant.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda un élève.

- Vous êtes jaloux ? Voulez-vous aussi des points en moins monsieur ? Lança la jeune fille.

Le silence se posa dans la salle. Les deux Weasley se dirigèrent vers le premier rang en ronchonnant, et le cours commença.

- Bien, nous allons faire la potion Felix Felicis. Cette potion peut vous donner de la chance, à condition d'en modérer la consommation. Si vous en prenez trop, cela provoquera des vertiges, de l'imprudence et une trop grande confiance en soi qui pourrait donc changer totalement les effets voulus. Préparez donc cette potion, avec plus grand soin. L'élève qui aura le mieux réussi pourra y goûter. Le ministère a imposé des règles telles qu'il est strictement interdit de boire cette potion avant des examens, ou des concours… Sachez que le ministère a plusieurs façons de découvrir l'utilisation de produits magiques pendant les examens, et que vous serez punis. Jusqu'à ne pas pouvoir recommencer votre examen.

Tout le monde commença sa potion. Eloïse vit avec contentement que la plupart des élèves réussissaient. Ils n'avaient aucune raison de ne pas réussir, Rogue n'était pas là pour les déstabiliser.

A la fin du cours, les élèves apportèrent leur fioles, Eloïse fut surprise que la mieux réussit fut celle des jumeaux qui s'étaient tenus à carreaux durant les deux heures de cours. Ils restèrent à la fin de l'heure.

- Eloïse… fit George.

- Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Eloïse.

- On voulait s'excuser… On a pas été très sympa, mais… c'était pour ton père, on ne savait pas que c'était toi qui nous ferais cours.

- Oui, et il vaut mieux que ce ne soit pas mon père qui soit là, sinon, je peux vous assurer que vous auriez encore plus soufferts ! Répliqua sèchement Eloïse, se méfiant de ses deux jeunes élèves, bien que plus âgés qu'elle.

- Oui, répondit Fred, on est vraiment désolés… On peut t'aider pour nettoyer la salle ?

- Oui, merci. Rendez-vous après le dîner, ici. Vous nettoierez votre catastrophe.

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**

**°oOoOoOo°**

**Flash Back**

Fred et George Weasley en voulaient à leur professeur de Potions de leur avoir retiré 40 points d'un coup, sans aucune raison à leur avis. Ils décidèrent donc de mettre au point une petite blague.

Ils se levèrent tôt un matin pour se diriger vers les cachots. Fred se dirigea vers le bureau en haut de l'estrade de leur salle de cours. Il posa, sur le fauteuil, un tube de glue, puis aspergea des copies de shampoing. George alla coller des morceaux de papier sur les vitres et marqua au marqueur

_« Vous savez ce qu'est un shampoing, non ? »_ en disant à son frère que Rogue allait bien rire…

Ils finirent leurs préparations puis se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner.

La sonnerie retentit, puis les élèves entrèrent dans le cachot. Fred et George étaient plié de rires en pensant à la réaction de leur cher professeur, mais furent surprit de ne pas le voir.

- On a perdu le croquemort ? Cria avec espoir George.

- Mais c'est génial ! Il s'est peut-être coincé dans la douche… Quand il a essayé de laver ses cheveux, mais il s'est rendu compte qu'ils étaient trop gras ? Rigola Fred.

Les jumeaux sautèrent sur les tables avec des cris de joie, puis les autres élèves se joignirent à eux.

Ils ne s'étaient pas rendu compte que quelqu'un les observait du fond de la salle…

La personne s'appliqua le sortilège sonorus, puis annonça.

- Bien, la récréation est terminée. Commença-t-elle sarcastiquement. Retournez à vos places.

- Où est passé Rogue ? Il est mort ? Plaisanta un élève de Poufsouffle.

- Rogue, comme vous dites, n'est pas mort. Mais c'est le professeur Lupin et moi qui le remplacerons pour quelques jours.

- Et non, il ne s'est pas coincé dans la douche ! Rajouta Lupin à l'adresse de Fred.

Les jumeaux se regardèrent, surprit, puis rejoignirent leur table non sans chanter

_« Rogue s'est perdu dans sa salle de bain, vive Eloïse, notre sauveuse… »_

- SILENCE ! cria Eloïse, sous les rires des autres élèves.

La jeune fille alla fermer les rideaux et lu les mots inscrits dessus.

- Je me demande qui a bien pu faire ça ! lança-t-elle en regardant les deux Weasley qui se tenaient les côtes en s'empêchant de rire.

- MWAHAHAH BOUH ! T'AS EU PEUR PETIT MONSIEUR GRAS ?

Eloïse avait sauté en arrière, voyant le rideau se transformer en poudre noire, et vit avec répugnance que c'était le rideau du fond qui avait « parlé » mais la jeune fille savait qui avait préparé cette _petite blague…_

Elle se dirigea vers son bureau, puis dit, d'un ton étonnement calme.

- Très bien, puisque ça vous amuse, sortez vos plumes et deux parchemins chacun. Vous me ferez une rédaction sur la potion « aiguise-méninges » qu'auraient dû prendre vos deux chers camarades avant de préparer cette stupidité, et aussi me dire à quoi sert, d'après vous, la potion Felix Felicis que nous préparerons cette après-midi. Bonne écriture.

La jeune fille prit soin de faire apparaître une autre chaise devant le bureau, ayant remarqué le tube…

_« franchement, ils vont me le payer… »_ se dit-elle.

… **Fin du Flash Back. **

**°oOoOoOo°**

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**

Après le dîner, les deux frères rejoignirent les cachots.

- Eh bien, vous avez mangé avec un lance-pierre ? Lâcha Eloïse.

- Euh… répondirent Fred et George ne comprenant pas cette expression.

- Très bien, vous aurez donc aussi du temps pour nettoyer les autres salles. C'est gentil. Commencez par celle-ci, et j'ai remarqué que dans le cachot n°6 il y a des doxys, merci de les enlever. Je reviens dans une heure pour voir où vous en êtes.

- Tu ne nous aides pas ? Demanda Fred dégoûté par l'attitude de leur amie.

- Non, vois-tu, je n'ai pas encore dîné. Je viendrais dans une heure, on verra après. Bon travail ! Fit Eloïse en laissant seuls les deux frères devant des sceaux d'eaux, des balais et des éponges avec des produits qu'ils ne connaissaient même pas.

Eloïse rigola intérieurement, puis rejoignit Harry et Ginny à la table des Gryffondor, n'ayant pas envie d'aller à celle des professeurs.

- Fred nous a dit que tu les a punis ? demanda Ginny.

- Oui, je leur ai promis de revenir dans une heure, vous pourrez venir, j'aimerai bien voir comment ils se débrouillent avec des produits de moldus !

- C'est pas très sympa… rigola Ron qui arrivait derrière Eloïse.

- Peut-être, mais ils le méritaient. Bon, alors, comment vont nos petits amoureux ? Lança Eloïse.

- Ca va très bien, répondit Ginny en rougissant un peu.

- Ne t'inquiète pas… Et… merci, car sans toi, je ne sais pas ce qu'on serait devenu ! Fit Harry.

- De rien, c'est bien normal. Et toi, Ron, ça va ?

- Mouai, me suis encore disputé avec Hermione… grogna le jeune garçon.

- Ça ne changera pas les habitudes !

Eloïse mangea rapidement puis, accompagnée par Harry et Ron, regagna les cachots.

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**

_Pendant ce temps…_

- C'est quoi ? Demanda Fred à son frère.

- Du savon ?

- Bon, euh, autant se servir de nos baguettes, non ?

- Oui ! soupira Fred, en fouillant dans sa poche. Mais… Où est ma baguette ?

- Je n'ai pas la mienne non plus ! s'écria George qui fouillait dans ses affaires.

- Laisse tomber, elle nous les a prise… je me souviens qu'on les avait au repas…

Les deux frères prirent les seaux puis quelques produits au hasard, puis commencèrent à nettoyer…

Eloïse, accompagnée de ses deux amis, arriva devant le premier cachot…

- Bouchez vos nez ! Respirez le nez dans vos écharpes les gars…

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Harry qui, comme Ron, avait fourré sa tête dans son écharpe.

- Ils ont utilisé l'acide chlorhydrique pour nettoyer les rideaux…

- La quoi ? Demanda Ron.

- Un produit qui est généralement fait pour déboucher les canalisations… A mon avis, il ne doit plus rien rester des rideaux…

Eloïse entra dans le cachot puis regarda les jumeaux, tout plein de mousse…

- Vous avez fait quoi là ? Demanda Eloïse. Je vous ai mis des produits à disposition, mais je ne vous ai jamais dit de tous les utiliser ! Surtout en même temps ! Vous auriez pu au moins lire ce qui était écrit dessus ! C'est une chance qu'il n'y ait pas eu un grave accident ! Allez, dégagez avant qu'un prof vienne vous trucider !

- Ok, firent Fred et George. Mais... comment on fait? On n'arrive plus à bouger...

- Rooohlala, vous êtes pitoyable. Evanesco ! lança la jeune fille. Vos baguettes sont dans un des tiroirs du bureau, celui où vous avez vidé une bouteille de shampoing.

- D'accord…

Les deux garçons récupérèrent leurs baguettes collées à du papier avec du shampoing… Eloïse rigola ouvertement avec Ron, puis fit sortir tout le monde des cachots.

- Ceux-là ! Ils ne savent pas la chance qu'ils ont ! soupira Eloïse. Allez, Evanesco ! lança la jeune fille en décrivant un geste complexe qu'elle avait inventé la veille.

Ce geste faisait que le sort était appliqué à toute la pièce. Elle pensa à réparer les rideaux qui trempaient dans un bac rempli de différents produits. Elle fit un sortilège informulé puis replaça les rideaux. Elle nettoya tous les cachots aussi vite qu'un éclair pouvait mettre le feu à une cabane en bois.

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**

Eloïse avait remis à neuf le quartier des cachots, puis s'endormit dans le bureau de son père.

Rogue rentra tôt le samedi matin et passa d'abord dans son bureau. Il découvrit sa fille assise dans un fauteuil, endormie… Il sourit puis posa ses affaires pour embrasser sa fille.

- Elo… tu dors…

Pour toute réponse, il sentit sa fille s'étirer puis l'embrasser sur la joue.

- Papa, ça va ? Tu as réussi ? Demanda-t-elle heureuse de le revoir.

- Oui, grâce à toi… Merci.

- Tu m'expliqueras ?

- Pas maintenant ma grande, je suis encore fatigué. Répondit Rogue, mais sous le regard de supplication de sa fille, il continua. J'ai passé deux jours chez Sirius où j'ai dormi tout le temps. Dumbledore a eu le médaillon. La description du livre est exacte, et au moins, personne n'a risqué sa vie…

- Si, R.A.B. !

- Oui, je sais. Ton parrain pense savoir qui c'est, bien que ce soit dans le livre, il voudrait vérifier. Le liquide vert dans la grotte est dans les laboratoires du ministère. Personne ne sait ce qu'elle contient… Les aurors y travaillent.

- D'accord…

- Les cours se sont bien passés ?

- Euh… fit Eloïse. La miss Zalia m'en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs, et j'ai aussi mis en retenue Fred et George qui on faillit faire une belle catastrophe…

- Quelle genre de catastrophe ? Demanda Rogue, méfiant.

- Disons qu'ils voulaient te faire une petite blague, et c'est tombé sur moi comme c'est moi qui te remplaçait… mais ne t'inquiète pas, je me suis largement vengée même si je n'ai pas fini de leur en faire baver !

- Eloïse, je suis vraiment désolé…

- Ce n'est rien, je leur ai demandé de tout nettoyer, en leur donnant des produits moldus et tout ce qu'il fallait, mais le problème c'est qu'ils ont tout mélangé… et donc j'ai dû réparer les dégâts… mais j'ai bien rit.

- Oui, je veux bien te croire !

- J'ai donc rénové un peu tous les cachots parce qu'ils avaient bousillé les rideaux qu'ils avaient lavés avec de l'acide chlorhydrique… enfin, tu ne t'y connais pas non plus donc ça sert à rien que je t'explique…

Rogue passa sa main dans les cheveux de sa fille en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Et Miss Zalia, qu'a-t-elle encore fait ?

- Elle n'a rien fait en cours, je lui ai dit que je n'acceptais pas les fainéants dans ma classe, mais elle a été de plus en plus insolente… En plus je n'étais pas de bonne humeur parce que je devais aussi rattraper une tonne de devoirs en métamorphose que nous a donné Dumbledore…

- Oui, mais il savait que tu me remplaçais, il t'aurait excusé…

- Oui, mais je ne veux pas de traitement de faveur…

- Bon, alors maintenant je t'amène dans l'appartement et tu as intérêt de te reposer. Si je vois que tu as travaillé, je te sanctionnerai !

- Papa, mais…

- Pas de mais ! Répliqua sèchement Rogue.

Eloïse, sachant qu'il était inutile de discuter, suivit son père dans le couloir en le rattrapant pour lui prendre le bras car elle avait du mal à tenir debout. Ce geste fit frémir Rogue, qui laissa faire sa fille, et ouvrir la porte…

- Aller, sois sage et dors un peu, d'accord ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

- Promis… grogna la jeune fille.

- Merci. Je vais déjeuner et je viens m'occuper de toi après.

- A plus.

- A tout à l'heure, répondit Rogue.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Eloïse était endormie sur le canapé, et son père rentra. Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de sa fille. Elle lui avait tellement manqué ! Il s'assit sur le rebord du canapé et la regarda dormir, jusqu'à ce quelqu'un interrompe le silence. Rogue se leva et alla ouvrir au nouveau venu.

- Ca va Severus ? demanda Lupin.

- Oui, merci. Eloïse a l'air crevée.

- Oui, elle est rarement venue dans la Grande Salle et se tuait à rattraper les cours qu'elle ratait.

- Je lui ai dit de ne pas travailler aujourd'hui…

- J'espère qu'elle t'écoutera ! Et je crois qu'il faudrait lui faire prendre l'air un peu. Va voir Dumbledore pour qu'il vous laisse le week-end à Pré-au-Lard.

- Oui, c'est une bonne idée…

Rogue réveilla doucement sa fille après le départ de son collègue, puis lui annonça qu'ils allaient sortir un peu.

- Je suis fatiguée papa…

- Ça te changera les idées ! Je suis sûre que dès que tu seras sortie du château tu seras mieux réveillée.

- Pourquoi, tu comptes me jeter dans le lac ? ironisa la jeune fille.

- Hely, ne dis pas de bêtises… Allez, viens !

Rogue prit sa fille par le bras puis ils sortirent du château. Eloïse courut jusqu'au portail, son père avait raison, rien que de sentir le vent frais la faisait revivre un peu. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard. Rogue amena sa fille dans un magasin de bonbons, où elle en acheta deux sacs. Eloïse avait laissé son chat à Ron, qui le laissait toujours dans la salle commune, son père décida de l'amener dans l'animalerie pour qu'elle en choisisse un autre.

- Mais papa, tu sais… Je ne sais pas si je saurais bien m'en occuper, j'ai déjà laissé l'autre à Ron parce qu'il n'avait plus Croûtard…

- Oui, et ce chat ne te plaisait pas non plus, je le sais, je l'ai vu… Pas la peine de mentir. De toutes façons, ce n'était pas une grande perte, je ne l'appréciais pas beaucoup non plus…

- Alors pourquoi tu l'avais pris ? Fit Eloïse, étonnée.

- Parce que je ne savais pas le quel choisir.

Rogue prit sa fille par la main, puis entra après elle dans l'animalerie. Eloïse vit un petit chat duquel elle s'approcha immédiatement. Il était entièrement noir, avec les yeux bleus. Elle le caressa plusieurs fois, et demanda à son père de venir.

- Il te plaît on dirait ! Fit Rogue, amusé. La vendeuse m'a dit que c'était un chaton abandonné, il est là depuis une semaine mais ne supportait pas qu'on le touche…

Rogue approcha sa main de l'animal en parlant et vit avec soulagement que le chat lui lécha sa cape.

- Eloïse, recule-toi un peu s'il te plaît…

La jeune fille, sachant ce qu'aller faire son père, recula immédiatement. Elle regarda Rogue lancer plusieurs sortilèges sur le petit chat, et vit avec soulagement aucun changement. Ce n'était pas un animagus, et il n'avait aucun problème. Rogue acheta l'animal et le plaça dans les bras de sa fille.

- Voilà, j'espère qu'il sera sage… fit Rogue, amusé par le comportement du chat.

- Oui, moi aussi. Il est trop mignon ! fit Eloïse, les yeux rivés sur son nouveau chat.

- Comment vas-tu l'appeler ?

- Joyaux. Enfin, si tu veux bien…

- C'est toi qui décides ! Mais j'aime beaucoup Joyaux…

- Merci…

- De rien ma chérie ! répondit Rogue, prenant sa fille par les épaules pour rentrer au Chaudron Baveur.

Eloïse s'assit en face de son père, qui alla commander des boissons. Joyaux léchait sans arrêt les mains de sa nouvelle maîtresse. Rogue, de retour de la commande, le prit dans ses bras, et le chaton s'endormi paisiblement.

La journée passa tranquillement. Rogue et sa fille firent plus d'une fois le tour du village, et s'aventurèrent un peu dans le parc de l'école dans la soirée. Le soir arriva. Rogue et sa fille retournèrent dans leur appartement, Eloïse se blotti contre son père, sur le canapé, fixant la table à manger. Eloïse s'endormi rapidement. Le lendemain, Rogue se leva le premier, ce qui n'était plus trop habituel. Il alla réveiller sa fille puis, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent dans la Grande Salle. Cette fois-ci, Eloïse demanda la permission de manger avec son père, ce que Dumbledore accepta de suite.

- Tu le mérite bien va, en plus, tu ne t'es pas plainte des élèves…

- Ça ne va pas tarder… rigola la jeune fille en entament la tartine dans son assiette.

- Oui, j'ai cru entendre qu'une élève de Serpentard n'a pas été très sympa avec toi, commenta Lupin.

- Oui, Miss Zalia, je l'aurais bien étripée, mais je ne pense pas en avoir le droit malheureusement… répondit Eloïse.

L'équipe des professeurs ria avec la jeune fille. Dumbledore, amusé, rajouta

- Je la convoquerai en lui disant qu'elle devra suivre des cours de rattrapage avec ma chère filleule !

- Alors là, quand elle saura qui c'est… rajouta Eloïse en regardant son père.

- Je la plaindrais… fit Rogue qui lui aussi riait.

La journée passa rapidement, Eloïse passa sa journée dans la salle commune de Gryffondor avec son chat et ses amis. Joyaux et Tigrou, le chat de Ron, s'amusaient énormément avec Pattenrond. Hermione expliquait le cours de sortilège à Harry, tandis qu'Eloïse aidait Ron et Ginny à faire leurs devoirs. Le froid s'évaporait à l'extérieur, et la buée constante qui était sur les vitres s'effaçait peu à peu. Eloïse pensa aux vacances qui approchaient. Les dernières semaines passèrent rapidement.

Le mois de février avait commencé depuis plus d'une semaine. Ils seraient en vacances le 16.

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**


	32. Chapitre 32 : Presque les vacances !

**Chapitre 32 : Presque les vacances !**

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**

_Les dernières semaines passèrent rapidement._

_Le mois de février avait commencé depuis plus d'une semaine. Ils seraient en vacances le 16._

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**

- Eloïse, tu vas où pendant le mois de février ? Demanda Ginny lors d'un petit déjeuner.

- Chez mon père, j'ai promis de rénover sa maison… Elle est pourrie ! Je n'ai fait que deux chambres et le salon. Répondit la jeune fille.

- Dommage, je voulais qu'on passe les vacances ensemble… répondit Harry.

- Tu restes ici pendant les vacances ? Demanda Hermione.

- Bah oui…

- Viens chez nous ! Maman serait heureuse que tu viennes au Terrier ! s'écria George Weasley.

- Oui, c'est une bonne idée, tu ne seras pas seul comme ça ! J'ai entendu dire qu'il n'y aurait presque personne pendant ces vacances à Poudlard. Rajouta Eloïse. Puis tu seras avec Ginny…

- Moui…

- Toi aussi Elo, si tu veux tu pourras passer !

- Je ne pense pas que j'aurai le temps Fred. La maison est immense !

- On viendra t'aider ! répondit Hermione.

- Si mon père est d'accord, vous pourrez venir deux ou trois jours… fit Eloïse le sourire aux lèvres. En plus, la maison est vide… ça la fera revivre un peu !

- Très bonne idée… chuchota quelqu'un à son oreille.

Eloïse se retourna et se cogna à son père sous le rire de certains élèves.

- C'est vrai, tu veux bien ? demanda Eloïse en baissant la voix.

- Oui, mais pas plus de cinq jours. Répondit Rogue à l'adresse des amis de sa fille.

- Merci professeur ! Chuchota Harry.

- Pas de quoi, temps que vous restez sage. Faites-moi la liste des personnes qui viendraient, je ne veux pas qu'un troupeau déambule chez moi, fit Rogue sarcastiquement avant de partir de la Grande Salle.

- Chouette ! s'écria Eloïse, aux anges. Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait d'accord !

- Bah tu vois, il n'est pas aussi horrible que ça, Rogue, fit George, amusé.

Le quatuor lui lança un regard noir avant de finir leur petit déjeuner.

Eloïse, après un regard complice avec Fred, posa sa tête sur l'épaule de George et lui prit les bras, afin que ses frères puissent le chatouiller, pour se venger d'avoir suggéré que le Maître des Potions n'était pas si méchant que ça.

Pendant le cours de métamorphose, Dumbledore remarqua des bouts de papier s'échanger sous les tables, puis se dirigea vers Hermione pour en prendre un.

- Non seulement je n'aime pas les messes basses durant les cours, et encore moins que des élèves s'écrivent des petits messages. Concentrez-vous, sinon, je sanctionne tous les élèves. Fit Dumbledore, calmement devant le regard tueur d'Harry.

Le trio rejoignit Eloïse à la récréation en lui donnant un bout de parchemin.

- Merci.

- De rien Hely, mais Dumbledore nous a capté et on n'a pas pu finir…

- Oui, alors, il y aura moi, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, et toi. Je ne sais pas si les autres veulent venir aussi. Rajouta Harry.

- Les autres ? Demanda Eloïse.

- Bah, Fred, George, Bill et Charlie. Répondit Ron.

- Fred et George, pas question, Bill et Charlie, je leur envoie un hibou, j'ai une heure de libre. fit Eloïse.

- D'accord, nous on va en Potions, annonça Hermione.

- Ok, tu pourras donner la liste à mon père en mettant Bill et Charlie entre parenthèses ?

- Si tu y tiens… fit Hermione qui détestait profondément Rogue.

- Il va pas te manger… quoi que ! Rigola Eloïse.

Harry et Ron sourirent puis chacun alla de son côté. Eloïse se dirigea vers la volière, puis, même si elle savait très bien qu'elle n'en n'avait pas le droit, se transforma puis se dirigea vers le Terrier…

- Eloïse ! s'écria Bill. Que fais-tu ici ma grande ? Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça, Dumbledore va te tuer !

- Sans blagues ! Mon père aussi ! Mais je devais te demander quelque chose.

- Ok, vas-y, après je te ramène à Poudlard.

- D'acc'. Est-ce que tu peux venir pendant quelques jours avec Charlie, Ron, Hermione et Ginny, chez mon père ? Je dois tout rénover, et mon père est d'accord que j'invite des amis, mais pas plus de cinq jours.

- Bien sûr que l'on viendra, mais pourquoi ne pas avoir envoyé un hibou ?

- Je ne trouvais pas ça assez rapide…

- Allez, viens. Je vais transplaner avec toi.

Bill ramena la jeune fille devant le portail, puis se volatilisa. Eloïse se retransforma en phénix puis retourna vers la Volière comme si de rien n'était.

La semaine passa rapidement, Rogue s'était un peu plain du nombre de personnes qui viendraient, mais remerciait amplement sa fille de ne pas avoir accepté les jumeaux Weasley.

Les vacances allaient commencer. Bill et Charlie attendaient devant le château leur frère et leur petite sœur. Ils allaient la première semaine chez Eloïse qui les attendait déjà impatiemment depuis la veille car son père était parti le soir même de la fin des cours, ne supportant plus les cris d'enthousiasme de ses élèves à l'approche des vacances.

- Dis, tu peux rester tranquille un peu, sinon je vais encore rater ta tresse. S'indigna Rogue en passant un peigne une ultime fois dans les cheveux de sa fille.

- Excuse-moi, mais j'ai du mal…

- Je vois bien !

Rogue soupira puis arriva enfin à mettre l'élastique. Il adorait coiffer sa fille, bien qu'elle savait se faire de très belles coiffures. Elle acceptait qu'il la coiffe pendant les vacances, c'était devenu une habitude, et comme ses cheveux étaient très longs, elle lui demandait souvent de les lui démêler. La jeune fille sursauta en entendant un bruit non loin de la maison.

- Ils ont dû se prendre la paroi… fit Rogue sarcastiquement.

- Je vais les chercher !

- Non, j'y vais, c'est plus prudent ma puce.

- Ok ! t'as gagné… répondit Eloïse, déçue.

Elle vit arriver ses amis puis alla les saluer avec Joyaux qui sauta sur le chat de Hermione dès qu'il le vit.

- Purée, vous m'avez manqué ! lâcha Eloïse en prenant Hermione dans ses bras.

- Ca fait seulement depuis hier ! se moqua Harry.

- Oh, désolé !

Le groupe rigola pendant qu'Eloïse lançait des sorts pour faire monter les bagages.

- Mais, tu n'as pas le droit de faire de la magie en dehors de Poudlard ! s'indigna Hermione.

- Vous êtes autorisés à la pratiquer ici. Mais avec modération, rajouta Rogue d'un ton sarcastique.

Hermione regarda un instant son professeur avec incompréhension, mais son amie la tira par le bras.

- Allez, venez, je vais vous faire visiter ! Fit Eloïse, pour changer de sujet.

Eloïse monta en première et entra dans sa chambre, suivie de ses amis.

- Voilà ma chambre. On a trouvé une porte que l'on a « déplacée » vers le couloir. Il y a plein de passages secrets, c'est super marrant. Je suis sûr que l'on va en découvrir d'autres. On rénovera aussi, mon parrain m'avait donné un livre avec des formules spécialement pour ça ! J'espère qu'on va bien s'amuser ! fit Eloïse, joyeuse.

- Et on dort où ? Demanda Ron.

- Tsssssss, fit Eloïse. Vous allez voir.

Eloïse ressortit de sa chambre, puis alla jusqu'à une porte cachée.

Elle leur précisa que c'était de celle-ci dont elle avait parlé. Ils entrèrent tous dans ce passage. Il y faisait froid, peut-être dû à la couleur des murs… tout au bout du couloir, il y avait une porte. Ils la franchirent, et furent émerveillés par la splendeur de l'endroit. Il y avait une grande salle aux murs blancs nacrés et des canapés rouges et bleus. Eloïse avait un peu rénové avant leur arrivée, par contre, ils devraient rénover les pièces sur lesquelles donnaient les portes de ce petit salon.

La jeune fille leur fit visiter le futur quartier des invités.

- Comment on va faire ! c'est immense ! s'écria Charlie.

- Oui, mais ça en vaut le coup. Je pense que l'on va commencer par le couloir, et au pire, cette nuit on dormira dans le salon. Répondit Eloïse.

- Et tu connais tous les sortilèges ? Demanda Hermione, impressionnée.

- Non, j'ai des livres pour ça, je te l'ai déjà dit…

- Ah, oui, pardon…

- Pas grave. On commence ? Je mets les livres sur cette table. A vous de jouer. Qui s'occupe de quoi ? Demanda la jeune fille.

- Bah, tu as dit le couloir…

- Je vais m'en occuper avec mon père. Vous pouvez commencer par la chambre, là-bas. Fit Eloïse en montrant une porte sur la gauche. Je m'occuperai des portes, vous, de l'intérieur. Mon père a plein de meubles au grenier, il suffira d'en réparer certains et de les amener ici. Ron, va avec Harry au Grenier, c'est la porte à droite juste avant le couloir. Je reviens dans 5 minutes, je vais chercher Rogue.

Ses amis acquiescèrent, puis se dirigèrent vers la porte indiquée par leur amie.

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**

Eloïse était allée chercher son père, qui grognait déjà contre la présence des amis de sa fille.

- Papa, tu peux venir m'aider pour le couloir ?

- Qui d'autre t'aide ?

- Personne, je sais que tu ne les aimes pas… mais s'il te plaît, ils s'occupent des autres pièces, aide moi un peu…

- C'est bien parce que c'est MA maison et que c'est toi qui le demandes… fit Rogue, en faisait une grimace.

Eloïse sourit, puis elle prit son père par le bras et lui donna ses quelques idées pour rendre ce grand couloir moins froid…

Au bout d'une heure de travail acharné, Eloïse alla rejoindre ses amis pour voir où ils en étaient. Ils avaient fait deux pièces, qui étaient peintes en marron, avec un parquet à moitié défoncé, tandis que maintenant, les murs étaient blancs, et le parquet, totalement neuf.

- Waouh ! lâcha la jeune fille. Splendide ! Vous avez fait un travail génial ! Harry et Ron ne sont pas encore revenus ?

- Non, ils réparent les meubles au grenier, et les descendront quand ils auront terminé.

- Ok, merci Hermione. Bon, arrêtez-vous un peu, je vais voir les garçons. Je vous amène de quoi manger et boire ?

- Oui ! On a très soif ! s'écria Bill.

- Ok.

Eloïse descendit quatre à quatre les marches pour demander à son père d'amener de quoi manger à l'étage. Il accepta, bien qu'il fit remarquer que si c'était lui qui amènerait des choses à manger, ses amis n'y toucheront pas. Eloïse haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers le grenier.

- Harry, Ron ! C'est merveilleux ce que vous faites ! s'écria Eloïse.

- Oui, on a rénové quatre vieilles armoires, 6 lits et une table. Il reste encore plein de trucs à faire, mais on allait prendre une petite pause.

- Oui, les autres en prennent une, on descend ces meubles à l'aide de sortilèges ?

- Ok, si tu veux. Répondit Ron.

Eloïse lança plusieurs sorts aux trouvailles des deux garçons, puis ils descendirent jusqu'au premier étage où était leur petit quartier.

Rogue fut impressionné par le travail qu'avaient fournis les amis de sa fille, et les remercia, ce qui étonna tout le monde. Eloïse embrassa son père, puis tout le monde entama un petit repas préparé par Rogue, au grand étonnement d'Hermione qui faisait très attention à ce qu'elle prenait.

La journée passa extrêmement vite, Eloïse s'endormit sur le canapé du salon, tandis que ses amis préparaient leurs chambres au premier étage, après le couloir. Rogue avait beaucoup travaillé pour rendre le passage du couloir plus agréable, Eloïse fut aux anges quand elle vit que son père avait réussi.

La maison avait déjà un aspect plus agréable, et si tout allait bien, à la fin de la journée tout le monde aurait une place où dormir, et passer la semaine.

Eloïse alla s'allonger un peu, puis rêva étrangement de son autre vie, et l'envie de revoir ses anciens amis la prit violemment. Elle se réveilla en sursaut, sous le regard de son père qui était descendu au milieu de la nuit, ne pouvant pas dormir. Il n'avait pas monté sa fille dans sa chambre, de peur de la réveiller, car elle avait beaucoup travaillé ces derniers temps, et elle s'était assoupie dans le canapé du salon du rez-de-chaussée.

- Ça va ma grande ?

- Oui, oui papa. Je vais bien.

- Tu n'as pourtant pas l'air d'être bien, tu veux un verre d'eau ?

- Non merci, je vais monter me coucher.

En montant dans sa chambre, Eloïse repensa à son rêve… elle adorait sa nouvelle vie, mais tous ses amis lui manquaient. Même si elle ne s'en était pas vraiment rendu compte, là… Elle s'allongea et s'endormit rapidement.

Le lendemain, Eloïse descendit la première à la cuisine, et vit son père qui lui posa directement la question qu'il voulait poser depuis la veille.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Mais rien. Pourquoi ?

- Je te trouve triste et j'aimerais savoir si quelque chose ne va pas, fit Rogue.

- Non rien, je t'assure.

- Vraiment ?

- Bon si tu arrêtais et que tu en venais au fait ?

- Très bien tu l'auras voulu. Cette nuit quand tu t'es réveillée en sursaut, je sais que tu m'as menti et…

- Et quoi ?

- Je sais que tu adores ta nouvelle vie mais également que tes amis te manquent, fit Rogue.

- Comment as-tu pu ? Cria la jeune fille.

- Je suis désolé, je voulais savoir…

- Pour savoir les choses tu utilises l'occlumencie sur ta propre fille ! Je commence à comprendre pourquoi on t'appelle « la terreur des cachots » et pourquoi tout le monde te déteste ! Hurla Eloïse, dégoûtée.

- Comprends-moi, je m'inquiète. Et si tu veux aller voir tes amies…

- Ah parce qu'en plus je dois te demander ton avis pour aller voir mes amis, et tu vas me servir de chaperon peut-être ?

- Mais…

- Tu sais quoi ? Je crois que je vais effectivement aller voir mes amies, mais sans toi et encore moins ton accord. Rend moi mon ancienne apparence et grouilles toi !

- Mais…

- Fais-le où c'est moi qui m'en charge !

- Je ne peux pas ! Ils ont été soulevés ! Et tu ne peux pas non plus, mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend à la fin ?

- Très bien, je vais me débrouiller !

- Eloïse ! Cria Rogue.

Celui-ci rattrapa sa fille qui se dirigeait vers les escaliers.

- Tu sais que le secret doit être tenu ! Tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit de révéler le monde de la magie à personne ?

- Je sais ! Merci !

Rogue regarda sa fille étrangement, les invités ayant entendus la dispute se cachaient derrière une porte pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Severus ne reconnaissait plus sa fille. Elle se défit du bras de son père puis courut vers la sortie, Rogue transplana devant elle.

- Tu ne sortiras pas ! Cracha-t-il.

- Pourquoi ? J'en ai marre !

- Tu as 12 ans ! Tu es encore sous ma responsabilité, et tes amis ne te reconnaîtront pas ! Oublis-les !

- Tu sais que tu es détestable ? Je te déteste ! Il suffira que je leur explique !

- Et comment sans leur dire la vérité sur notre monde ?

- Laisse-moi passer !

Rogue fit non de la tête, et sa fille rappliqua à l'aide d'un sortilège, puis passa la « coque » de protection de la maison. Elle regarda les alentours, puis transplana.

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**


	33. Chapitre 33 : Une année de plus

**Chapitre 33 : Une année de plus**

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**

_- Laisse-moi passer !_

_Rogue fit non de la tête, et sa fille rappliqua à l'aide d'un sortilège, puis passa la « coque » de protection de la maison. Elle regarda les alentours, puis transplana._

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**

Charlie, abasourdi par l'attitude de la petite, alla libérer son ancien professeur de potions.

- Que lui avez-vous fait ? Hurla Rogue.

- Comment ça ? Fit Bill, interloqué.

- Depuis que vous êtes là, elle n'est pas… normale…

Rogue regarda les invités de sa fille un à un, puis rajouta.

- Je suis désolé que vous ayez vu ça… Je ne comprends pas comment elle a pu devenir aussi… sauvage.

Hermione, Harry et les Weasley regardaient étrangement leur professeur, et ancien professeur pour certains, et l'aidèrent à ranger un peu la maison. Bill rassura Rogue, ou du moins essaya. Ils décidèrent de partir, et Rogue ayant prévenu Dumbledore de la fugue de sa fille, attendait une réponse…

- Comment ça, elle voulait voir ses amis ? S'écria Dumbledore. Elle va nous rendre dingue !

- Je… suis désolé. Fit Rogue, essayant de contenir sa colère.

- Nous la retrouverons. Ne t'inquiète pas Severus.

- Oui…

Les recherches durèrent une journée entière, mais Rogue retrouva lui-même sa fille au bord d'une rivière en France, en train de regarder avec envie un groupe de six personnes riant sans arrêts. Un garçon s'approcha de la jeune fille.

- Eh, je peux savoir pourquoi tu nous regardes ?

- Non, répondit Eloïse, doucement.

- Tu veux nous rejoindre ? Demanda une fille.

Eloïse, gênée, accepta. Elle essaya de ne pas sauter à leur cou, mais le groupe la regardait bizarrement.

Elle écouta les blagues de ses amis, leur posa des questions sur ce qu'ils devenaient en essayant de ne pas aller trop loin non plus. Elle aperçut un chien noir de l'autre côté de la rivière, et annonça son départ, tristement, à ses amis. Elle les avait revus, mais elle n'avait pas envie de revoir son père, ni personne d'autre. Elle se cacha derrière un mur, puis pensa très fort à un endroit où il y avait un champ de tournesols au bord de l'eau, puis transplana. Elle ne connaissait pas cet endroit, mais savait qu'elle si sentirait bien.

Quand Rogue s'aperçut que Sirius avait fait fuir sa fille, il pesta contre tout son entourage, et transplana également.

Eloïse s'assit au bord de l'eau, et chantonna tristement une chanson qui lui revenait difficilement en tête.

Cerf Volant… Volant au vent, ne t'arrête pas…

Vers la mer, haut dans les airs…

Elle chanta ces bouts de phrases plusieurs fois, puis changea pour une chanson chrétienne qu'elle adorait.

_How great is our God, sing with me  
How great is our God, and all will see  
How great, how great is our God..._

Quelqu'un avait transplané derrière elle, et elle savait qui c'était. Elle resta pourtant là, sans bouger, et continuant à chanter ce refrain sans cesse.

Elle regarda l'ombre qui se reflétait dans l'eau et qui avançait doucement vers elle. Elle vida son esprit, mais chantait…

- Eloïse, chuchota son père. Explique-moi… dis-moi ce qui ne va pas… s'il te plaît. Je ne pourrais pas être tranquille sans savoir…

Mais elle ne répondit pas. Rogue s'assit derrière elle, émut par la mélodie douce qu'elle chantait. Eloïse posa l'arrière de sa tête sur l'épaule droite de Rogue, toujours en chantant.

- S'il te plaît…

Rogue passa ses bras autour du corps de sa fille, embrassant ses cheveux. Un long silence se posa, Eloïse n'essaya pas de cacher ses larmes à son père, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait, et en voulait à son père d'avoir utilisé un sortilège de légilimancie sur elle.

Rogue ouvrit délicatement la bouche de sa fille et l'obligea à avaler le contenu d'un flacon. La jeune fille sombra dans un sommeil profond, puis Rogue transplana avec sa fille dans ses bras.

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**

Rogue transplana devant l'hôpital pour sorcier, et y entra. Il venait très rarement ici, mais il avait décidé de faire examiner sa fille.

- Bonjour, monsieur ?

- Rogue. J'aimerai faire examiner ma fille, Eloïse, elle a un comportement étrange, et sans aucune raison… Je sais que vous avez sûrement beaucoup de travail, mais cela fait plusieurs fois depuis sa précédente hospitalisation. Elle est plus sensible, et réagit étrangement.

- Oui, j'ai d'ailleurs lu son dossier ce matin, et celui de sa mère, Monsieur Dumbledore m'avait demandé de lui en faire un résumé. Suivez-moi, répondit un médicomage.

- Merci.

Rogue suivit donc le médicomage avec sa fille dans les bras. Mr Gliazys, le médicomage, ausculta la jeune fille, et annonça que la jeune fille était en pleine forme et qu'elle n'était sous aucun sortilège. Juste qu'elle était encore affaiblie à cause de son temps passé sous forme de Phénix, et qu'elle n'était donc pas encore totalement remise.

Eloïse se réveilla, posa quelques questions avant qu'une infirmière lui administre un calment. Rogue retourna à Poudlard avec sa fille.

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**

Un mois s'était passé, calme. Les vacances s'étaient finies au château, et Eloïse travaillait avec acharnement pour réussir sa quatrième année. Harry, Ron et Hermione se plaignaient de la voir moins souvent, mais quand ils voyaient les devoirs de la jeune fille, ils lui disaient qu'elle avait du courage. George essayait de passer du temps avec son amie, et de l'aider un peu, sous le regard imposant de leur professeur de Potions.

Les vacances du mois d'avril n'allaient pas tarder. Le trio resterait au château, ainsi que Ginny qui voulait passer le plus de temps avec Harry.

Eloïse jouait avec son chat dans le jardin caché de son père pendant ses heures de libre, où elle tenait à rester seule. Son père la regardait jouer avec Joyaux.

- Il n'y a pas trop de soleil ma puce ? Demanda Rogue à sa fille en s'approchant d'elle.

La jeune fille était assise la tête entre ses genoux, dans l'herbe jaunie par le soleil.

- Non, ça va, merci… Toi par contre, tu vas rougir ! Rit la jeune fille.

- Arrête de dire des sottises ! Fit Severus, un sourire en coin.

- Tu es blanc comme un linge…

- Je sais… mais temps que je suis avec toi.

- Papa ! Fit Eloïse, outrée.

- Tu sais… hésita Rogue.

- Oui, je sais.

Rogue, regarda sa fille, intrigué par sa réponse, mais sa fille confirma sa pensée.

- Je sais papa. Les années passent vite, je suis déjà là depuis deux ans. Mais sache que je t'adore toujours autant, et que si Voldy ou quelqu'un d'autre te fait du mal, je l'étripe !

- Ca, je veux bien te croire… répondit Rogue, les yeux dans le vague.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, papa. Plus que tout. Et... Tu ne mourras pas aussi vite que tu le penses…

- Si, détrompe-toi ma chérie. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sait toute la vérité. Soit il te tue, soit il me tue. Nous n'avons pas le choix.

- Dégage ! Où arrête de dire ce genre de chose ! Cracha Eloïse, sur un ton tout à fait différent que d'habitude.

- Elo !

- Non, ne dis pas ça. IL va mourir, IL va souffrir… Je m'en chargerai ! Même si…

- Même si quoi ?

- Même si je dois risquer ma vie, il ne détruira pas la vôtre. Je ne veux pas que ce qui est marqué dans les livres arrive, je ne veux pas que Dumbledore meure, je ne veux pas que…

- Je sais, coupa sèchement Rogue, en prenant sa fille dans ses bras. Aller, viens à l'intérieur, je ne pense pas qu'être dehors en T-shirt et minishort en plein soleil fasse du bien à ta peau… je te rappelle que tu es ma fille et que…

- Et que j'ai la peau de maman… finit Eloïse en riant de l'attitude de son père.

- Tu es toute rouge !

- Tu viens dans le parc avec moi ? J'ai envie de me balader un peu… demanda Eloïse d'un ton faussement suppliant.

- Si tu le demandes ! Bon, je vais mettre ma cape.

- Par cette chaleur !

- Je suis professeur ! Tu ne m'imagines tout de même pas me promener dans le château en T-shirt et short !

- Pourquoi pas… répondit Eloïse avant de rire ouvertement de la tête que lui fit son père.

- Tu ferais bien de te changer aussi…

- Pas envie !

Rogue soupira puis alla se changer, mais décida de mettre un T-shirt blanc, car la chaleur était assez lourde. Il jeta un short un peu plus « décent » à son goût à la figure de sa fille qui se changea en deux secondes devant son père, sans gêne.

Ils sortirent de leur tour, et Eloïse couru jusqu'au hall.

L'après-midi se déroula très bien. Eloïse, en rentrant, était presque rouge partout sous l'hilarité de son père. Par contre, le lendemain, elle était devenue assez bronzée, ce qui fit taire Rogue.

Il ne restait plus beaucoup de cours, et les vacances s'annonçaient légères, Eloïse avait même commencé à ralentir la cadence de ses devoirs.

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**

- Bien dormi ? Demanda Rogue.

- Oui ! Et toi ?

- Oui, merci Elo. Tu es prête ? On est en retard.

- Oki, oui, j'ai plus qu'à me coiffer.

- Laisse, je vais le faire.

- Merci.

Père et fille se dirigèrent ensuite vers la Grande Salle. Eloïse alla s'installer à côté d'Hermione.

- Ca va miss ?

- Oui, merci Elo, et toi ?

- Très bien. L'année passe rapidement !

- Oui, trop vite ! répondit son amie.

- Je reste avec vous pour les vacances, c'est définitif, répondit Ron.

- Pourquoi, ça n'était pas sûr ? Demanda Eloïse.

- Si mais j'avais oublié d'en parler à maman.

- Ron ! s'indignèrent Hermione, Ginny et Eloïse.

- Quoi ?

- Nan, rien, fit Harry. Bon, alors comme tu n'as pas été très souvent avec nous, je vais te dire les nouveautés, ok ? Demanda Harry à Eloïse.

- Oui, vas-y, j'écoute.

- Eh bien, je suis avec Ginny.

- Oui, je sais, vous vous êtes même bécotés en face de l'appart' de mon père, ce qui a eu le don de le mettre en colère ! répliqua Eloïse avant d'éclater de rire devant les mines gênée de ses amis.

- Oui, bon… euh… Hermione et Ron sont ensemble aussi.

- Ca je m'en doutais un peu ! Félicitations les gens ! Fit Eloïse, heureuse pour ses amis.

- Merci, répondit Hermione.

Les cinq amis parlèrent de tout et de rien, avant d'aller aux derniers cours avant les vacances de pâques.

Fred et George les rejoignirent quelques minutes, et entourèrent Eloïse de leur bras, ce qui se termina en accolade collective pour tout le groupe.

Le professeur Flitwick passa dans les rangs pendant le repas de midi, en demandant l'âge des élèves, et leur classe.

- Monsieur Potter ?

- 13 ans, 14 le 31 juillet, je suis en 3ème année.

- Bien, Miss Granger ?

- 14 ans, 15 le 19 septembre prochain, et je suis en 3ème année aussi.

- Merci, Miss Rogue ?

- 12 ans, j'en aurai 13 le 26 décembre, et je suis en 4ème année.

- Merci, Miss Weasley ?

- 12 ans, 13 le 11 août prochain, je suis en 2ème année.

Et ainsi de suite…

- C'est vrai qu'on a le même age, j'ai tendance à l'oublier ! fit Ginny à Eloïse.

- Oui, ça fait bizarre. Je suis rentrée directement en 2ème année, j'ai eu 11 ans au mois de décembre, à la fin de l'année on me dit de passer en 4ème…

- Ca ne te fait pas bizarre d'être plus jeune ?

- Si, mais bon, je n'y pense pas tout le temps. Puis, ils sont assez sympa les 4ème !

- Ok…

La fin des cours sonna, le lendemain, plusieurs élèves partirent chez eux.

Les vacances furent très bien réussies, Eloïse travaillait avec le trio et Ginny sur les devoirs qu'ils avaient. D'après leurs professeurs, ils passeraient tous en année supérieure. L'année se termina tranquillement, les deux mois de cours restant passèrent encore plus vite que les vacances, et Eloïse passa en 5ème année avec déjà l'assurance d'avoir ses BUSES. Elle tenait à passer cet examen tranquillement, sans sauter d'autres classes. Pour une fois, le directeur approuva.

- Eloïse, tu seras dans notre classe encore l'année prochaine ? Demanda Rick, un élève de quatrième année, à Eloïse.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais encore vous embêter un peu ! Fit Eloïse en riant.

- Je l'espère ! répliqua Thierry, un autre élève.

- Bon, je dois y aller, on se revoit à la rentrée ? Demanda Eloïse.

- Bien sûr ! Bye ma grande.

Eloïse fit un clin d'œil à son groupe de garçons favoris, puis rejoignit Hermione pour parler encore un peu sur la route qui menait à la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Elles parlèrent, comme à leur habitude, des livres qui parlaient de leur ami.

- Donc, disait Hermione, en fait, en deuxième année, la Chambre des Secrets a été trouvée pendant les vacances, puis Sirius libéré quand tu es venue ici. La pierre philosophale a été détruite avant que tu arrives, le Tournoi des Trois sorciers aura lieu l'année prochaine….

- Oui, et j'espère que le ministère a fait ce qu'il a promis ! s'inquiéta Harry qui les suivaient depuis un moment.

- Ah, tu es là ! sursauta Eloïse. Oui, espérons que l'année prochaine se passe bien !

- Oui, je n'ai pas envie de combattre un dr…

- Chut ! s'indigna Hermione. Je vous rappelle que personne n'est au courant, mis à part le ministre, Dumbledore, Rogue et nous !

- C'est vrai… désolé Hermione. Répondit Harry.

- Oui, et moi je passe mes buses, alors il n'y a pas intérêt que quelqu'un bousille mon année.

- On sera là Eloïse, répliqua Ron, essoufflé. Vous auriez pu m'attendre ! s'indigna-t-il.

- Oh, on t'avait oublié ! fit Hermione sur un ton faussement désolé ce qui décrocha un fou rire au quatuor.

Ils montèrent dans le Poudlard Express, puis trouvèrent un compartiment libre, où Ginny vint retrouver Harry au milieu du voyage.

Eloïse avait regardé à travers la vitre du compartiment durant pratiquement tout le voyage. Dès que le train commença à ralentir, elle dit au revoir à ses amis, et se dirigea vers un autre compartiment, pour saluer encore une dernière fois ses camarades de classe. Quand le train s'arrêta, la jeune fille fut la première à sortir du train puis se dirigea rapidement vers le côté moldu.

- Oh, bonjour Molly !

- Eloïse ! Tu as passé une bonne année ? Tout ce qui s'est passé…

- Ça va, ne vous inquiétez pas…

- Et ta mère ? Demanda Charlie Weasley. Tu sais ce qu'il en est ?

- Non, Dumbledore l'a remplacée, mais… je ne sais pas si… répondit Eloïse.

En vérité, elle n'avait plus pensé à sa mère depuis un bon moment. Elle s'en voulait un peu, mais en même temps, McGonagall n'avait jamais réellement était gentille avec elle, et le fait de la voir se transformer en Voldemort n'avait pas arrangé les choses.

Elle souhaita de bonnes vacances aux Weasley, puis alla rejoindre son père qui l'attendait dehors.

- Tu sais que ça ne sert à rien de prendre le train, puisque de toute façon, tout le monde sait que tu es ma fille… entama Rogue.

- Oui, mais ça fait plus… normal. Puis je peux passer plus de temps avec mes amis comme ça.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Bon, nous allons rentrer. Si tu veux aller quelque part en vacances, n'hésite pas à demander, je ne tiens pas à m'ennuyer pendant deux mois…

- D'accord. Je voudrais aller aux Pays-Bas…

- Ok, on arrangera ça.

Rogue prit le bras de sa fille, puis ils marchèrent jusqu'à un endroit sombre, puis transplanèrent.

Eloïse rentra la première dans la maison, et s'étonna de l'odeur qui y régnait.

- Oui ma chérie, j'ai fait un peu le ménage. Charlie et Bill m'ont aidé.

- Ah, tu te décides enfin à les appeler par leurs prénoms !

- Juste avec toi…

- Tu ne changeras jamais… fit Eloïse en se moquant.

Eloïse vit avec bonheur que le jardin avait aussi été débroussaillé et alla s'asseoir sur une pierre.

Il faisait très chaud, et durant presque toutes les vacances la famille Rogue demeura dans leur manoir. Ils avaient fait une petite excursion aux Pays-Bas et au Brésil. Rogue avait continué de donner des cours à sa fille pour qu'elle ne perde rien de sa quatrième année, et il fut même étonné qu'elle réussisse une potion qui, mais il ne lui a pas dit, normalement est au programme de 7ème année, voire plus. Rogue lui enseigna également plusieurs méthodes de soins, de fabrications de potions et de crèmes faites à l'origine par la grand-mère de la jeune fille.

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**


	34. Chapitre 34 : Vacances d'été

**Chapitre 34 : Vacances d'été**

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**

_Rogue enseigna également à Eloïse plusieurs méthodes de soins, de fabrications de potions et de crèmes faites à l'origine par la grand-mère de la jeune fille._

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**

Eloïse se débrouillait très bien, et s'entraînait aussi en métamorphose. Son parrain passa une petite semaine au manoir pour parler à Rogue, et regarder sa filleule se transformer en animagus. Même si la jeune fille travaillait beaucoup, elle considéra ces vacances-ci comme les plus calmes. Elle avait vécu tellement de choses qu'elle restait parfois songeuse pendant la journée entière jusqu'à ce que son père la tire de ses rêves avec un seau d'eau froide… Depuis qu'il avait retrouvé sa princesse, il s'amusait beaucoup plus, et était heureux.

Au milieu d'un repas, Rogue ne put s'empêcher de poser une question qu'il avait depuis 3 mois en tête et qui le démoralisait un peu, même si il ne voulait pas le montrer.

- Elo, je voulais savoir…

- Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a papa ? Demanda la jeune fille, étonnée par le ton qu'avait adopté son père.

- Est-ce que c'est vrai que vous m'appelez la « terreur des cachots » à l'école ? demanda directement Severus.

- Oui, c'est vrai… mais tu sais très bien que je ne pense pas ça de toi ! En plus, Florent, Thierry et Hugo te trouve même plus sympa depuis que je suis dans leur classe ! fit Eloïse en souriant.

- Merci, c'est vrai que je fais peur à tout le monde, et dans un sens, tant mieux…

- Oui !

Rogue savait pertinemment qu'en effet la plupart des gens qu'il connaissait le détestaient, même dans l'équipe pédagogique de Poudlard, mais le fait que sa fille lui ait balancé ça l'autre jour l'avait terriblement blessé.

- Papa ? Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question… demanda Eloïse en hésitant.

- Tu ne te souviens pas ? S'écria Rogue qui n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de crier.

- Désolée… fit Eloïse, la mine déconfite. Je…

- Monte !

- Oui papa.

Eloïse courut jusqu'à sa chambre puis s'enferma. Elle savait que sa question allait énerver son père, mais elle avait beau se torturer, elle ne trouvait pas pourquoi… Elle s'enfouit sous ses couvertures et se mit à pleurer à cause de l'énervement de son père.

- Hely ! Ouvre tout de suite ! Gronda Rogue.

- Tu… m'as dit de monter…

- Pas de t'enfermer, ouvre ou je vais réellement me mettre en colère !

« _Parce que tu ne l'est pas déjà ?_ » Pensa Eloïse en prenant sa baguette. Elle fit un bref geste vers la serrure puis tourna le dos à son père, toujours allongée sous les couvertures.

Rogue s'approcha du lit, et s'assit sur le rebord.

- Heli, je t'en prie ! Sors de ces couvertures ! Il fait assez chaud je trouve. S'indigna son père.

- Laisse-moi, murmura Eloïse.

- Non, je veux savoir pourquoi tu m'as posé cette question, tandis que tu connais la réponse ! répliqua Rogue en parlant de plus en plus fort.

- PARCE QUE JE NE CONNAIS PAS LA REPONSE ! hurla cette fois-ci la jeune fille en poussant du pied son père qui raga encore plus en voyant sa fille s'enfuir de la chambre.

Il la retrouva dans le jardin, puis lui parla plus calmement, un peu inquiet que sa fille ne se souvienne pas de ce moment-là, mais lui pardonna. Ils étaient tellement heureux qu'il ne voulait pas tout gâcher.

Déjà qu'elle n'avait pas été heureuse auparavant, il ne voulait pas que ça recommence. Il prenait souvent sa fille dans ses bras, contrairement à Poudlard où il s'en empêchait le plus souvent possible, bien que c'était difficile pour lui, qui n'avait jamais connu un tel bonheur. Eloïse lui donnait tout l'amour dont il avait besoin, et il s'en voulait des fois de ne pas la laisser vivre. _« A cet age là, elle pourrait avoir un petit ami… mais non, c'est moi qu'elle a choisi… »_ Il avait peur qu'un jour sa fille lui reproche ce fait, mais il en avait déjà parlé avec elle, et elle lui avait répondu clairement que même si elle avait un petit ami, son père resterait la personne principale pour elle.

Les vacances passèrent rapidement, et Dumbledore avait donné quelques devoirs supplémentaires à sa filleule. Il lui fallait un professeur de métamorphose de toute urgence, mais n'en trouvait pas.

Il décida d'appeler Maugrey « Fol Œil » pour prendre la place de Lupin qui ferait les cours de Métamorphose. Les deux personnes acceptèrent.

Eloïse prévint ses amis par hibou du changement de professeurs, et Hermione répondit immédiatement.

_Salut Heli !_

_Merci de nous avoir prévenus._

_Je ne pense pas que Dumbledore ait pris cette décision à la légère,_

_mais tu sais comme moi ce qu'il en est. Je ne trouve pas que ça soit une_

_bonne nouvelle. Nous allons devoir être prudent…_

_Bonnes fin de vacances,_

_Hermione._

Eloïse prit immédiatement un parchemin, puis écrivit rapidement une réponse pour son amie.

_Coucou !_

_Oui, je sais que ce n'est pas une super bonne nouvelle._

_Mais je pense que tout va être fait pour que ce que tu sais n'arrive pas, et je tiens à te dire que Croupton jr est encore à Azkaban._

_Papa tient à nous rappeler de ne pas mettre des choses trop importantes dans nos lettres, c'est pour cela que je t'envoie Fumseck. Donne-lui un morceau de chocolat avant qu'il parte, ça le remettra en forme._

_Gros bisous,_

_H.E. R._

- Tiens Fumseck, fais attention mon cœur.

Le phénix de son parrain passa son bec dans le cou de la jeune fille en guise de remerciement de la mission qu'elle lui confiait, puis disparut.

- Heureux de savoir qu'il te sert un peu ! Fit Dumbledore en entrant dans la chambre de sa filleule.

- Oui, il est super. En fait, je voulais te demander… Pour la rentrée, je viens avec papa les quinze derniers jours ?

- Oui, ce serait plus simple. Et d'ailleurs, j'allais sur le chemin de Traverse, tu viens avec moi pour tes fournitures ?

- Oui, je veux bien ! Je vais demander à papa.

- D'accord.

Eloïse, suivie de son parrain, descendit au rez-de-chaussée pour demander à son père de pouvoir sortir avec son parrain. Il accepta, et donna un peu d'argent à sa fille.

Eloïse transplana donc à l'aide de son parrain, puis ils arrivèrent dans la rue bondée de monde.

- J'aimerais acheter quelque chose pour Joyaux, on peut aller à l'animalerie ? Demanda la jeune fille.

- Bien sûr ! Ensuite, nous irons t'acheter de nouveaux ensembles, tu grandis vite ! répondit Dumbledore.

Eloïse lui répondit d'un signe affirmatif, et allèrent à l'animalerie.

La jeune fille acheta des petits jouets, et aussi du miamhibou pour le hibou de Harry et de son père. Dumbledore amena ensuite sa filleule chez Mme Guipure, où il lui acheta deux nouvelles robes de sorciers, ainsi que cinq jeans.

- Mais non, c'est moi qui paye ma grande !

- Papa ne va pas être content… s'inquiéta Eloïse.

- Heli, je suis ton parrain, laisse-moi te faire plaisir ! répondit-il de son ton doux.

- Merci…

- De rien ! D'ailleurs, le cinquième, je crois que tu pourras le transformer en short ! chuchota-t-il avant que Mme Guipure arrive derrière le comptoir.

- J'espère que ce que j'ai entendu était une blague, cher Albus ! s'indigna Mme Guipure.

Dumbledore se suffit à sourire devant l'air ahuri de la vendeuse, tandis qu'Eloïse s'empêchait difficilement de rire.

Ils allèrent ensuite acheter les dernières fournitures scolaires.

- Hagrid m'a envoyé le manuel de Créature, Papa celui de potions, Remus ceux de Défense et de métamorphose. Il me manque Sortilèges, …

- Non, sortilège je te l'ai donné aussi, répondit Dumbledore avec un clin d'œil.

- Oh, j'avais oubliée… désolée…

- Ce n'est pas grave. Bien, il ne te manque plus beaucoup de livres ! Severus m'a dit que tu voulais prendre l'option d'Etude des Moldus aussi.

- Oui, si tu veux bien !

- Oui, je pense que tu te débrouilleras même mieux que ta future prof !

- C'est sympa de ta part… se moqua Eloïse.

Ils partirent dans un petit fou rire, puis continuèrent leurs achats. Ils s'étaient aussi arrêtés au Chaudron Baveur, et Eloïse regardait les différents vêtements et capes qu'ils avaient achetés. La jeune fille en avait choisi une à reflets verts, et Dumbledore regardait avec envie sa filleule.

Eloïse rentra chez son père avec beaucoup de sacs, et son parrain en prit plusieurs autres pour les amener à Poudlard.

- Merci Albus, parce qu'à chaque début d'année, et à chaque fin, c'est pire qu'un déménagement… s'indigna Rogue.

- Ouais, bah parle pas de la tonne de trucs que tu prends aussi papa… répliqua Eloïse.

- Sans commentaires, fit Rogue, sarcastiquement.

- Ok !

- En fait, Elo, je tiens à te rappeler que tu as encore des affaires au-dessus de mon bureau, tu pourras faire un tri pendant les quinze jours de préparatifs de début d'année si tu veux.

- Ah, oui, c'est vrai ! Oui, bien sûr, merci Albus… répondit Eloïse, gênée d'encombrer autant son parrain.

- Bon, je vais vous laisser, alors, à la semaine prochaine ?

- Oui Albus. Merci pour Eloïse, fit Severus.

Ce fut sur ces dernières paroles que Dumbledore quitta le manoir. Severus prit les deux sacs qu'avait gardé sa fille puis les mis sur le canapé. Il prit ensuite sa fille par le bras et la serra contre lui.

- Papa, tu m'étouffes ! murmura Eloïse.

- Désolé. Mais j'ai tellement peur qu'un jour tu partes…

- Papa ! Ne pense pas à ça ! C'est énervant au bout d'un moment ! Répliqua Eloïse, d'une voix triste en repoussant son père.

Rogue se résigna à répondre, puis demanda à sa fille les achats qu'ils avaient fait, elle et son parrain.

La semaine, comme les vacances, passa extrêmement vite, bien qu'Eloïse passa plus de temps à dormir qu'autre chose. Elle avait également pris l'habitude de faire une petite sieste dans le lit de son père pendant que celui-ci préparait des cours en avance.

Le dimanche soir, ils prirent leurs affaires, puis se dirigèrent vers le château de Poudlard, d'abord en train, puis Severus fut obligé de transplaner avec sa fille car ils avaient raté le train des professeurs. Dumbledore fut surprit de leur retard, mais ne fit pas de remarque. Eloïse se dirigea directement vers son futur professeur de métamorphose.

- Remus ! Ça va ?

- Oui p'tite sœur ! Fit Lupin, heureux de revoir sa protégée. Et toi ?

- Ça va ! Ça va être bizarre que tu nous enseignes la métamorphose au lieu de la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis un très bon professeur, fit une voix caverneuse derrière la jeune fille.

- Oh, euh… Professeur Maugrey ?

- Exact. Ça me fait plaisir de te voir ! Albus m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, et j'espère que tu seras une aussi bonne élève avec moi en tant que professeur !

- Je l'espère aussi, répondit Eloïse, intimidée devant l'apparence de l'auror.

Eloïse sentait venir en elle le stress des examens, bien qu'ils étaient encore loin, mais cette année était une des années décisive… Et il ne fallait en aucun cas la rater. Elle voulait mettre toutes les chances de son côté, et espérait que Voldemort ne gâcherait pas cette année-ci. Elle croisa les doigts inconsciemment puis regarda autour d'elle. La Grande Salle n'avait pas changé, elle était toujours aussi magique.

Elle repensa à la semaine précédente, où son parrain lui avait rappelé qu'il y avait encore des affaires à elle chez lui. Elle eu un sentiment de honte, pensant que ses anciens habits étaient sûrement trop petits, et qu'elle avait encombré son parrain pour rien… Elle regarda un instant Rusard en train de faire de grands gestes pour expliquer à l'infirmière quelque chose d'apparemment très important, mais Mrs Pomfresh n'y prêtait pas réellement attention.

La jeune fille sourit, puis retourna vers son père qui parlait avec Dumbledore et Mrs Chourave. Elle demanda à son parrain le mot de passe de son bureau.

- Tu iras demain ma grande, il se fait tard, et nous allons bientôt manger. Ne t'inquiète pas va ! Et j'aurais besoin de ton aide, ainsi que celle de Hagrid pour faire de la place pour le carrosse de l'école de BeauxBâtons. Nous allons leur faire un emplacement dans un coin du parc, et j'aimerais qu'ils puissent bénéficier de tes dons en sortilèges de décorations et changements.

- D'accord, je veux bien, papa, t'es d'accord ?

- Oui, bien sûr, répondit Rogue d'un ton froid.

« _Ça y est, ça va recommencer… je déteste quand il a ce ton…_ » se dit Eloïse, et apparemment, son père avait du le ressentir car il lui fit un petit clin d'œil presque imperceptible. Elle y répondit par un sourire.

Eloïse alla donc s'asseoir à la seule table qui régnait dans la Grande Salle, pour tous les professeurs.

- Bon appétit ! lança joyeusement Dumbledore.

Le repas ne dura pas très longtemps, Eloïse s'était éclipsée en laissant un mot à son père qui était en grande conversation avec Lupin. La jeune fille alla prendre l'air pendant dix petites minutes, puis alla dans l'appartement de son père. Des elfes avaient ramené leurs affaires. Elle prit les siennes en lançant un sortilège pour pouvoir les monter plus facilement dans sa chambre.

Elle se rendit compte à quel point sa chambre lui avait manqué, elle se considérait beaucoup plus chez elle dans ce château que dans la maison de son père.

Elle se dirigea vers une fenêtre, tira les rideaux or argentés, puis ouvrit en grand. Sa chambre était toujours aussi vaste, et chaque fenêtre avait des rideaux de couleurs différentes. Il y avait cinq fenêtres tout au long de la pièce, et une petite dans le couloir de deux mètres menant à la salle de bain.

Eloïse sourit, puis défit quelques sacs et deux de ses valises et rangea tout à la manière des moldus, par nostalgie. Elle essaya ensuite de lire un peu les livres de 5ème année, mais sans résultat. Elle finit par s'endormir.

Rogue, qui avait à peine remarqué l'absence de sa fille, rentra dans la tour, et fut heureux de voir que sa fille avait pensé à ordonner un peu les bagages. En effet, Eloïse avait mis toutes les affaires de son père dans la chambre de celui-ci. Rogue sourit, puis alla voir sa fille, et remarqua qu'elle s'était endormie sur un livre de sortilèges. Il ferma le livre non sans marquer la page, puis recouvrit sa fille d'une couverture, à laquelle elle s'agrippa dès que son père l'avait mis sur elle.

- Merci… murmura-t-elle dans un demi-sommeil.

- Bonne nuit mon cœur.

Rogue regarda quelques instants sa fille, puis alla se coucher.

La semaine passa rapidement, Eloïse fit le tri de ses affaires chez Dumbledore mais avait laissé plusieurs choses tout de même, comme de multiples bibelots qui venaient du monde moldus. Elle en avait beaucoup et avait demandé à son parrain si elle pouvait tout récupérer…

Les professeurs étaient beaucoup plus sympathiques avec tout le monde, même si le professeur de Sortilèges passait déjà son temps à dire que « Miss Rogue est une élève modèle », Eloïse se sentait gênée à chaque fois. Elle détestait qu'on dise ce genre de chose, elle voulait être comme les autres et ne pas avoir de traitements de faveur, même si ça se révélait utile. Son père reprit son ton froid, sec et sévère, comme à chaque fois qu'ils revenaient au château. Les élèves enviaient en quelques sortes la sympathie qu'avait le Maître des Cachots envers sa fille, car il n'était guère aimable avec les autres élèves.

Le conseil d'administration de l'école était venu pour la fin des préparatifs, et Lucius Malefoy n'avait pas lâché Eloïse d'une semelle, ce qui obligea la jeune fille à se cloîtrer dans la tour de son père, où personne n'entrait mis à par son parrain, Remus et son père. Elle passa les six derniers jours de vacances dans le mini-jardin où elle cultivait des plantes pour la réserve de Rogue.

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**

- Eloïse, ils vont bientôt arriver, habille-toi, nous allons dans la Grande Salle. Annonça Rogue, le jour de la rentrée.

- D'accord, j'arrive.

Eloïse était en T-shirt et jeans, mais elle devait s'habiller de nouveau comme tout les élèves. Elle se dépêcha puis rejoignit son père.

- Les élèves de BeauxBâtons et Durmstrang arrivent quand ?

- Je ne sais pas, demain normalement mais il y a eu un problème avec Karkaroff, le directeur de l'école bulgare…

- Mais Durmstrang va quand-même venir ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Et les mesures de sécurités ont été amplifiées comme tu le sais.

- Oui, n'empêche que la présence de Maugrey…

- Il est là, c'est bien. Et je te préviendrais si quelqu'un prend dans mes réserves, finit son père, agacé.

Ils arrivèrent donc pour le dîner. La jeune fille sauta au coup d'Harry, elle était tellement contente de revoir ses amis.

- Eh, c'est bon, il est à moi ! s'indigna Ginny.

- Oh, excuse-moi ma puce ! fit Eloïse en rougissant.

Les cinq amis rirent de bon cœur, puis Eloïse fit la bise aux autres, en terminant par une longue discussion avec George sur les vacances, puis ils se mirent à manger. Eloïse les mirent au courant pour les mesures de sécurité, puis vint le moment des séparations, Dumbledore appela la jeune fille à la table des professeurs sous les regards intrigués des autres élèves.

- Bien, après ce délicieux repas, je tiens à m'excuser de cette petite coupure. Mais, à cause de certains problèmes, disons techniques, je n'ai pas eu encore l'occasion de déclarer qu'il y aura un petit changement pour cette année. Et ce changement sera valable pour les trois années à venir. Les sous-préfets changeront l'année prochaine, mais je vous présente, votre préfète en chef, Miss Rogue, et…

- Quoi ? s'écria Eloïse, abasourdi en voyant son père éclatant de rires.

- Je savais que ça allait te plaire, fit Dumbledore, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Mais…

- Donc voici, reprit plus fortement le directeur, Miss Rogue, votre préfète en chef. Le second préfet est Florian Ross de Poufsouffle. Bonne soirée à tous !

Tout le monde applaudit, et les élèves s'éparpillèrent, dont les premières années dirigés par les sous-préfets des maisons.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Eloïse à Dumbledore.

- Ecoute, tout le monde te respecte,

- Non, pas Malefoy, coupa la jeune fille.

- Tu es une très bonne élève, et je préfère te savoir à un poste assez important pour protéger tes amis. Pour ce qui est de Drago, ton père va lui parler, il me l'a promis. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Maintenant, rejoins tes amis, ils t'attendent.

- Mais…

Eloïse n'eut pas le temps de riposter car son parrain s'était retourné vers un professeur. Elle se résigna et se dirigea vers ses amis.

- C'est super ! Notre petite Helianay Eloïse Rogue en préfète-en-chef ! s'écria George en serrant Eloïse dans ses bras.

- Quand maman va savoir ça, elle va t'envoyer tout plein de trucs ! fit Fred.

- Merci les garçons, mais c'est pas si super que ça…

- Tu rigoles ! s'écria Harry. Si tout se passe comme tu sais, Ron et Hermione seront sous-préfet l'année prochaine aussi !

- Oui, sauf si Dumbledore change d'avis et décide de mettre Rusard sur le coup ! fit Ron pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Tu es de plus en plus drôle Ron, fit Percy, avant de sortir de la Grande Salle.

- Oups, j'avais oublié…

- Moi aussi Hermione, fit Eloïse, gênée.

- Normalement le poste devait lui revenir ! Il n'arrêtait pas de nous bassiner avec ça, fit Fred.

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**


	35. Chapitre 35 : La rentrée

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**

**°o°**

_Annonce :_ certains passages viennent du livre, bien que modifiés par-ci par-là. Merci à JK R. de nous avoir donné ce monde magique.

Les chapitres originaux sont bien plus courts, je continue à en mettre par 2 par chapitre, sur ce site.

Bonne lecture !

**°o°**

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**

**Chapitre 35 : La rentrée**

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**

_Normalement le poste devait lui revenir ! Il n'arrêtait pas de nous bassiner avec ça, fit Fred._

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**

Percy était sorti d'un pas rapide, sans jeter un seul regard derrière lui. Il s'imaginait être Préfet-en-Chef et était très déçu. Il ignora quelques amis sur son passage et monta directement aux dortoirs.

Eloïse monta quelques minutes après avec ses amis. Elle les laissa devant le tableau de la salle commune de Gryffondor, puis redescendit pour aller chez son père.

Elle le trouva avachi sur le canapé, et sourit. Elle le regarda un moment, puis chuchota dans son oreille.

- Papa, je crois qu'il va falloir que tu ailles te coucher ! se moqua la jeune fille.

- Moui, je crois aussi… aller, bonne nuit.

Rogue la regarda un instant, puis se leva difficilement puis se dirigea vers sa chambre, suivi de sa fille qui alla se coucher directement.

La nuit ne fut pas très longue, vu la durée du festin de rentrée de la veille.

Eloïse avait son insigne sur sa table de chevet, Fumseck le lui avait amené. Elle sourit puis se leva difficilement, et alla se laver. Elle n'avait pas très bien dormi. Son père, comme à l'habitude, l'attendait en bas.

- Elle est magnifique ma princesse ! s'écria Rogue et prenant sa fille dans ses bras.

- Merci papa… Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi. Bon, je te coupe les cheveux ?

- On a pas le temps ! s'indigna Eloïse.

- Si, aujourd'hui à 10heures nous devons être sur la passerelle pour accueillir les autres élèves, donc on peut être un peu en retard.

- En fait, comment sais-tu que je voulais me couper les cheveux ? Demanda Eloïse en se défaisant de l'étreinte.

- Eh bien, je te rappelle que je connais tout de ma fille et quand elle regarde ses cheveux de cette manière, c'est qu'elle les trouve trop longs ! Fit Rogue, moqueur.

- Ahah… Bon, d'accord. C'est vrai que là, ils descendent presque jusqu'aux cuisses, je n'ai jamais vu ça ! Si tu pouvais me les couper un peu… merci…

- Mais de rien ! jusqu'où je te les coupe ?

- J'aimerai qu'ils m'arrivent aux coudes.

En guise de réponse, Rogue assit sa fille sur un tabouret et passa sa baguette en ligne droite au niveau des coudes de sa fille, non sans avoir démêlé les longs cheveux à l'aide d'un sortilège.

D'innombrables cheveux tombèrent sur le sol en pierre, tandis qu'Eloïse restait sans bouger, faisant confiance à son père. Elle n'admettait pas que quelqu'un touche à ses cheveux mis à part lui.

- Merci papa ! fit la jeune fille, après cinq minutes.

- De rien. Ça leur fera du bien. Je te fais une tresse ?

- Si tu veux ! Avec les rubans ?

- Oui, bien sûr !

Rogue prit donc les deux rubans qui étaient si chères à sa fille, l'un vert d'un côté et argenté de l'autre, et le second rouge, et or de l'autre côté. C'était son père qui les avait trouvé, et sa fille aimait beaucoup emmêler ces deux rubans ensemble, comme une sorte d'alliance entre les Serpentard et les Gryffondor.

- Aller, viens, nous allons manger.

- D'accord ! Merci beaucoup papa, répéta Eloïse en se remettant dans les bras de son père.

Rogue mit correctement l'insigne de préfet sur la robe de sa fille, puis ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. Eloïse s'assit à la table des Gryffondor, sous le regard béa de Fred.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda George.

- Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a pour que tu me regardes comme ça, demande Eloïse, méfiante.

- Tu es magnifique !

- Va te faire voir, fit Eloïse le plus sérieusement du monde.

Tout le monde parti dans un fou rire sauf George. Eloïse lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas, il voulait bien lui en parler, mais à l'écart des autres. La jeune fille accepta.

- Ok, quand les autres arriveront.

- Quels autres ? demanda Neville, qui venait d'arriver.

Au même moment, Dumbledore prenait la parole…

- Bonjour mes chers élèves. Aujourd'hui est un grand jour. Dans vingt minutes, deux écoles, celle de BeauxBâtons, une école de sorcellerie Française, et celle de Durmstrang, une école de sorcellerie venant de Bulgarie, arriveront ici pour un évènement sans pareil qui n'est pas arrivé depuis un siècle. Le Tournois des Trois Sorciers se déroulera ici, à Poudlard, tout au long de cette année.

- Vous PLAISANTEZ ? s'exclama Fred.

Tout le monde se mit à rire sous l'air amusé du directeur.

- Non, je ne plaisante pas Mr Weasley. Mais si vous aimez les blagues, j'en ai entendu une très bonne cet été. C'est un troll, une harpie et un farfadet qui entrent dans un bar et…

- Hum, fit bruyamment Maugrey qui fit sursauter ceux qui ne l'avaient pas encore vu.

- Oh, euh… bref, donc vos camarades arrivent bientôt, nous allons les accueillir sur la grande passerelle dans 15 minutes. Le Tournois des Trois sorciers a été interrompu durant un long moment à cause du nombre de mort conséquent. Cependant, des règles de sécurité, dont je vous ferai par lors de la présence de vos camarades, ont été rajoutées afin de pouvoir de nouveau mettre ce Tournoi en place.

Le brouhaha habituel reprit son cours, tandis que certains élèves critiquaient l'apparence du futur professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

- Il est vraiment horrible… s'exclama Hermione.

- Oui, il est… fit Eloïse, d'un air de dégoût.

- Il sera peut-être un bon prof qui sait ! répondit Harry.

- Oui, espérons… firent ses quatre amis qui savaient que le jeune garçon pensait plutôt à la nouvelle qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

Après le petit déjeuner, les élèves se regroupèrent par maison, en attendant que leurs directeurs respectifs les amènent hors du château. Ils sortirent donc de la Grande Salle et se dirigèrent vers la passerelle…

George prit Eloïse par le bras, l'amenant à l'écart. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant quatre arbres situés près de la passerelle.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda la jeune fille, surprise.

- Euh… C'est difficile à expliquer. Bill, Fred et Charlie ont pas mal parlé de toi pendant les vacances.

- Ah ?

- Oui… Tous les trois t'aiment énormément. Moi aussi, mais j'ai un peu été mis à l'écart de leurs discutions.

- Je ne sais pas si ça pourra te rassurer mais je ne sortirai pas avec tes frères, lança froidement Eloïse.

George la regarda intensément. Il avait rarement eu l'occasion de l'entendre parler sur ce ton. Elle finit par sourire légèrement.

- Charlie est trop vieux, Bill aussi… Fred ne me plaît pas, il est un peu trop blagueur comparé à toi qui arrive à être un peu plus sérieux.

- Et Ron ?

- Il veut Hermione !

- Oui, je sais mais…

- Mais ?

- Maman aimerait que tu entres dans la famille, elle t'apprécie vraiment beaucoup. Mais je sais bien que tu n'es pas du style à sortir avec quelqu'un juste pour faire plaisir à une autre personne.

- Effectivement, mais comment le sais-tu ? fit-elle, curieuse.

- Je sais pas, je le sens, c'est tout. Ça ne te correspond pas d'agir ainsi.

- Merci George… Tu sais, j'apprécie beaucoup ta famille.

- Oui, je n'en doute pas. Mais tu te mets trop souvent à l'écart des autres.

- J'ai souvent besoin de solitude…

- Oui, mais bon… je tiens à toi aussi, et je ne veux pas que tu t'écartes trop de nous. Ne deviens pas aussi froide que ton père…

- Ne t'inquiète pas.

- Je t'aime beaucoup, Eloïse...

- ... Moi aussi, je t'aime beaucoup. Je pense qu'on devrait y aller. Ils vont se demander ce que nous faisons !

- On aura qu'à laisser courir leur imagination ?! rit George.

- Oui, répondit Eloïse en riant elle aussi.

George sourit puis prit son amie quelques minutes dans ses bras.

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**

_Les élèves sortirent de la Grande Salle et se dirigèrent vers la passerelle…_

Un bateau, infiniment petit, se profilait à l'horizon, sur le lac à l'extérieur du château. Quand il fut arrivé à quelques mètres de la passerelle, il sortit complètement de l'eau et se révéla beaucoup plus grand. Au même moment, un grand carrosse volant se posa sur la plaine de l'autre côté de la passerelle. Dumbledore alla saluer les deux directeurs, puis tout le monde se dirigea vers la Grande Salle.

- Bienvenue à nos chers élèves et professeurs de BeauxBâtons et Durmstrang. Je vous présente Mme Maxime, la directrice de l'école Française de Sorcellerie, et le sous-directeur de Durmstrang, Mr…

- Waouh ! s'écria Ron. Elle est immense Madame Maxime !

- Ron ! s'indigna Hermione.

- … de Durmstrang, Mr Guéorgui Lahanas. Les tâches à accomplir étant difficiles et dangereuses, je tiens à vous prévenir que seuls les élèves ayant atteints l'âge de 17 ans ou plus auront l'occasion de mettre son nom dans la coupe. La sélection aura lieu le jour d'Halloween.

Des exclamations de dégoût résonnèrent dans la Grande Salle, mais Dumbledore ne rajouta rien d'autre. Les professeurs de Poudlard distribuèrent les emplois du temps à tous les élèves. Ceux des deux autres écoles choisiraient leur classe et les cours qu'ils suivront, selon la volonté de leur responsable.

Eloïse commencerait donc l'Etude des Moldus, Hermione était convoquée dans le bureau du professeur Lupin qui avait prit la direction de Gryffondor. Harry, Eloïse et Ron connaissaient le pourquoi de cette convocation. Hermione allait encore se surcharger de travail.

- Décidément ! pesta Eloïse. J'ai toujours Potions en première heure le lundi matin…

- Pour bien commencer la semaine, tu la commenceras bien ! Ironisa Harry.

- Je ne te le fait pas dire, fit Hermione, j'ai Rogue pendant deux heures le mardi soir pour l'avoir aussi le lendemain de 8h à 9h…

- Quelle chance ! se moqua un des jumeaux Weasley.

- George, c'est pas drôle… répliqua Ron.

- Bon, je vais voir Lupin !

- Bonne balade ! Lança Eloïse tandis qu'Hermione se levait de table.

Harry et Ron regardaient à présent les élèves de BeauxBâtons, Eloïse, en ayant marre du regard de ses amis, les sortit de leurs rêveries.

- Hey, les gars, arrêtez de les regarder comme ça, on dirait des…

- Mais elles sont…

- Oui Ron, et je pense que si tu écoutais nos conversations, tu saurais que ces filles ressemblent étrangement à des vélanes, donc c'est normal qu'elles vous fassent cet effet, mais s'il vous plaît arrêtez de les regarder comme ça…

- Ok, soupira Harry.

- Bien. On commence les cours quand déjà ? demanda Eloïse.

- Cette après-midi. Répondit un des voisins de table.

- Super, il est 11h, je ne sais pas si on va manger ce midi ! Bon, je vais réviser, annonça Eloïse.

- A tout à l'heure ! lancèrent Harry et Ron d'une même voix.

La jeune fille se leva de table, sous le regard interrogatif de son père qui était toujours à la table des professeurs. Eloïse lui fit un bref signe de tête, et son père approuva. La jeune fille sortit de la Grande Salle, puis se dirigea vers un cachot au hasard. Elle entendit des pas précipités accourir.

- Papa, tu n'étais pas obligé de sortir aussi !

- Ecoute, j'ai bien vu que quelque chose n'allait pas… répondit Rogue.

- Ça va ! Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis juste un peu stressée pour cet après-midi…

- Ça va aller mon cœur, fit Rogue en essuyant une larme sur la joue de sa fille.

- Oh, voyez-vous ça ! Rogue sensible… J'aurai tout vu ! ironisa une voix d'homme.

- Dégage Malefoy ! Cracha Eloïse, mais Lucius lui prit le bras.

- Ecoute petite, ne me parle pas sur ce ton, ou tu le regretteras ! murmura Malefoy, méchamment, ce qui en disait long sur ses intentions. Il serra la jeune fille contre lui, tandis qu'Eloïse se débattait.

- Ne touche pas ma fille Lucius ! Cracha Rogue.

- Oh, et sinon ? Le Maître ne va pas être content de toi si tu me tue ! fit Malefoy sur un ton compatissant, toujours en serrant Eloïse le plus fort possible contre lui.

- Lâche-la ! gronda Rogue.

- Malefoy, lâche-moi,… supplia la petite.

- Oh, je te fais mal ?

Rogue, ne tenant plus, se jeta sur Lucius qui fut obligé de lâcher Eloïse.

- A 12 ans, être une peste, c'est vraiment incroyable ! cracha Malefoy avant de se prendre un coup de canne entre les deux jambes.

- N'approchez pas Eloïse, ni le professeur Rogue, monsieur ! couina un elfe.

Malefoy lança un regard noir à l'elfe qui venait d'apparaître, puis sortit du cachot tant bien que mal…

- Elo, ça va ? Demanda Severus à sa fille.

Eloïse, n'y tenant plus, se jeta sur son père et pleura. Rogue serra sa fille dans ses bras, et la calma en passant sa main dans les cheveux de sa petite princesse, en lui défaisant la tresse.

- Il ne te touchera plus ma chérie, je te le promets, et j'y veillerai, ma chérie, chut, calme toi…

- Papa, j'ai peur… murmura la jeune fille.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, je suis là, et il ne t'arrivera pas de mal.

Eloïse se blottit dans les bras de son père qui s'était assis sur une table, puis passa ses bras sous la cape de son père, s'accrochant à sa taille.

- Aller, ça va aller ma grande, n'aie pas peur, tu n'as jamais peur en temps normal… fais-moi confiance, il le faut…

- Je te fais confiance papa, mais je ne supporterai pas que tu te sacrifies pour moi…

- Chut, fit Rogue d'une voix encore plus douce, une grande journée de rentrée t'attend, à la fin de l'année tu passeras un examen que tu auras sans problèmes, tu es une élève remarquable, et je suis fière d'être ton père. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien, même pour tes amis…

Un silence léger s'installa dans le cachot sombre, Eloïse ne lâcha pas son père durant toute l'heure, voulant rester dans ses bras qui étaient protecteurs pour elle. Rogue lui expliqua le premier cours de Potion qu'elle aurait, et aussi les cours des deux autres écoles. George arriva dans le cachot vers midi, sachant qu'il y retrouverait son amie.

- Eloïse, ça va ? demanda-t-il en la voyant assise sur une table, face à son père.

- Oui, merci… répondit-elle. Que fais-tu ici ?

- Je venais te dire que Dumbl… oh, bonjour professeur… excusez-moi, je vais vous laisser…

- Non monsieur Weasley, continuez votre phrase, qu'y a-t-il à propos du professeur Dumbledore ? Demanda sarcastiquement Rogue en appuyant sur le mot « professeur » et en se prenant par la même occasion, un regard noir de la part de sa fille.

- Oh, eh bien, il m'a demandé de vous prévenir qu'il y a un repas dans la Grande Salle, si vous avez encore faim, répondit George, gêné.

- Je n'irai pas, mais Eloïse viendra avec vous, n'est-ce pas ma grande ?

- Papa, j'ai pas faim…

- Eloïse, tu n'as presque rien mangé.

- Aller, vient Hely, fit George qui avait vu le signe de tête de son professeur qui signifiait _« il faut qu'elle y aille »_.

- Désolée, mais…

- Elo, va avec George ! gronda Rogue, ce qui surprit les deux élèves car il avait pour habitude de vouvoyer d'une certaine manière tous les Weasley, mais là, c'était sur un ton différent…

- Bon, d'accord… pesta la jeune fille en faisant un bisou sur la joue de son père avant de suivre son ami.

- Ça va ? Tu es pâle petite puce, fit George, inquiet.

- Ça va, à part que je vais tuer le père de Malefoy.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

- Rien, il nous a… menacés…

George ne posa pas plus de questions, voyant que son amie était extrêmement gênée, puis la prit par l'épaule, et remarqua intérieurement qu'elle se laissait faire ce qui lui rendit le sourire.

Les deux amis rejoignirent la Grande Salle, puis s'assirent côte à côte.

- Les autres ne sont pas là ?

- Non, Fred est avec Ginny, Hermione est à la bibliothèque avec Ron et Harry, répondit George.

- Ok.

- Aller, mange ma grande, fit George en servant du poulet dans l'assiette d'Eloïse.

- J'ai p…

- Pas faim, je sais, mais imagine que je prévienne ton père que tu ne veux rien avaler ?

- Il te fou la trouille ! s'écria Eloïse.

- Et puis, pour ton bien être…

- Toi, le plus grand blagueur de l'école, avec ton frère, me ferais la morale ?

- Oui ! répliqua le jeune garçon.

Eloïse se tut puis regarda son assiette, pendant que les autres mangeaient à toute vitesse pour rejoindre leurs amis qui ne voulaient pas manger.

- Je pense qu'il y a quelque chose dans ton assiette qui voudrait être mangé, petite sœur, murmura une voix dans l'oreille d'Eloïse.

- Remus ! sursauta la jeune fille sous le regard étonné des autres élèves qui se demandaient pourquoi Lupin l'appelait « petite sœur ».

- Oui, c'est moi-même. Et, je sais que George te l'a dit, mais moi aussi je préviendrais Severus si tu ne touches pas à ce bon repas, répliqua son futur professeur de Métamorphose avant de se diriger vers la table des professeurs.

- Tu vois, y a pas que moi ! se moqua gentiment le jeune Weasley.

- C'est bon, vous avez gagné, ragea Eloïse.

Eloïse se força donc à manger, puis sortit de la Grande Salle sans adresser la parole à son ami. Elle se dirigea vers un buisson, non loin de l'arbre sous lequel ses amis étaient. Ils ne l'avaient pas vu, ce qui la rassura, elle s'assit donc par terre puis révisa un peu les matières de l'après-midi.

- Tel père, telle fille ! lança une voix bourrue derrière la jeune fille.

- Hagrid !

- Bonjour miss Hely, tu vas bien ? Lui demanda le demi géant en aidant Eloïse à se lever.

- Oui, ça va, merci.

Hagrid invita Eloïse à boire un chocolat dans sa cabane, ce qu'elle accepta. Ils parlèrent un peu de leurs vacances, puis des Weasley.

- Oui, George a l'air de beaucoup tenir à toi. Tout comme Lupin et ton père. Et dire que tu es en 5ème année !

- Ça fait bizarre...

- Tu le mérites. Tu travailles avec acharnement, fit quelqu'un qui venait d'entrer chez Hagrid.

- Tu me suis ?

- Non Eloïse, je venais donner un livre à Rubeus sur les animaux de la Forêt Interdite. Mais George te cherche, et les cours vont bientôt commencer.

- Etude des Moldus, ... je vais m'amuser.

- Aller, file, petite soeur. Bon courage !

Eloïse regarda son professeur, puis Hagrid, et sorti de la cabane. Elle regarda le potager et le petit jardin du garde-chasse... et repensa à l'Hippogriffe, Buck. Elle se demandait si cet animal existait réellement, si Hagrid connaissait cet animal... C'est en rêvassant à cette bête fantastique qu'elle rejoignit le château, pour son premier cours d'Etude des Moldus. Elle s'assit entre Fred et George. Le cours était intéressant d'un point de vue sorciers, mais parfaitement hilarant du point de vue Moldu. Eloïse s'empêchait difficilement de rire face à son professeur.

Les 5èmes années eurent ensuite une heure de Potion. Rogue leur présenta un peu le programme, les mettant en garde quant à leur travail, puisqu'à la fin de l'année il y aurait les Buses, et qu'il ne fallait pas se laisser distraire par le Tournois des Trois Sorciers.

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**


	36. Chapitre 36 : Halloween

Chapitre 55 + 56 PI.

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**

**°o°**

_Annonce :_ certains passages viennent du livre, bien que modifiés par-ci par-là. Merci à JK R. de nous avoir donné ce monde magique.

**°o°**

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**

**Chapitre 36 : Halloween**

Les minutes, les heures, les jours et les semaines passèrent rapidement.

Halloween approchait à grand pas, et plusieurs élèves avaient mis leurs noms dans la coupe.

Harry ne se faisait plus de soucis, étant donné la sécurité prise par le directeur. Eloïse surveillait tout de même certaines personnes du coin de l'œil. La jeune fille passait de moins en moins de temps avec ses amis, elle restait toujours dans la tour de son père, en train de lire. Rogue aidait les organisateurs du Tournois, et n'assurait pas tous les cours. Eloïse le remplaçait pour les cours des premières années sous le contrôle de son professeur de métamorphose, quand elle n'avait pas de cours plus important.

Le jour étant enfin arrivé, tous les professeurs et élèves ainsi que le ministre et quelques Aurors, se rejoignirent dans la Grande Salle. Les tables et bancs étaient sur les côtés de la salle. Le festin sembla plus long, les élèves étaient agités et ne mangeait guère.

Le repas enfin fini, Dumbledore se leva, ce qui fit taire les quelques bavardages. Eloïse regardait intensément son parrain, Dumbledore lui sourit ce qui la rassura un peu.

- Voilà, commença-t-il. La Coupe de Feu va bientôt nous donner son verdict. Le nom des champions choisis sortiront un à un de la Coupe, puis nos trois champions se dirigeront vers l'arrière de la Salle…

_**SLAAAAAAAAAAAAATTCHHHHH**_

Tous les élèves sursautèrent. Une pierre était atterrie sur la table des Serdaigle.

Mr Croupton, le ministre, sembla paniqué, et se dirigea vers le Hall, suivit de Maugrey. Dumbledore, impassible, demanda aux élèves de rester calme, mais Rusard courut jusqu'à lui et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille.

- Eloïse ! Souffla Rogue.

- Papa ?! hurla presque la jeune fille en sursautant.

- Dumbledore a besoin de toi, va vite le voir.

Eloïse accourut donc pour demander à Dumbledore ce qui se passait.

- Eloïse, va aider Alastor, Rusard, fermez toutes les issues du château, un intrus est présent au milieu de nous.

- Albus ! S'écria le professeur Chourave.

- Oui ?

- Regardez, là-bas !

Tous les professeurs se retournèrent et virent une forme noire gigantesque, refléter sur les vitres.

Dumbledore s'appliqua le sortilège sonorus puis annonça.

- Tous les sous-préfets et le préfet en chef Florian Ross sont priés d'amener les élèves dans leurs salles communes respectives. Mr Ross, prévenez-nous si vous rencontrez n'importe quelle chose étrange.

Tous les élèves s'engouffrèrent dans le Hall, venant d'être fermé, et n'entendirent pas les dernières recommandations du directeur.

Eloïse alla rejoindre le professeur Maugrey et ils fouillèrent le château. N'ayant rien trouvé, ils retournèrent vers la Grande Salle. La jeune fille laissa échapper un cri, et montra à son professeur une ombre d'approcher de la Coupe dans la Grande Salle qui était vide.

Maugrey lança un sortilège vers l'homme en noir, mais c'était trop tard. Il avait mit un papier dans la Coupe, et la jeune fille était presque sûre de qui il s'agissait.

Un rire suraigu surgit de nulle part, tandis que l'homme, ou plutôt l'ombre noire, se dissipa.

- Le sortilège du miroir ! s'écria Eloïse.

- Quoi ? fit Maugrey surprit.

- Il est dans le château, il a utilisé le sortilège du miroir…

Maugrey, ne comprenant pas, la regarda étrangement.

- La personne qui était là, elle est dans le château, c'est sûr à cent pour cent, on ne peut pas transplaner dans Poudlard ! Et encore moins disparaître comme ça ! J'ai vu un truc à la bibliothèque, un sortilège ancien, qui permet, même à travers des murs, de fabriquer notre ombre qui pourrait faire des actions…

- Mais il peut être dehors, si c'est à travers les murs ! fit Maugrey qui venait de comprendre.

- Non, car ce sortilège ne peut quand-même pas traverser un mur aussi large qui sépare l'intérieur du château à l'extérieur, répondit Eloïse, calmement.

- Bonne déduction ! Fit Dumbledore qui avait entendu la discussion.

- Parrain ! s'écria Eloïse.

- Elo, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? fit Dumbledore, surprit par sa filleule, il était rare qu'elle l'appelle parrain.

- Je suis sûr que la personne a mis le nom de Harry… fit-elle, inquiète.

- Non, je ne pense pas.

- Si Albus, enfin, peut-être pas le nom de Potter, mais il a mis un morceau de parchemin dans la Coupe.

Maugrey était impressionné par les connaissances de la jeune fille, mais été heureux qu'elle soit là car elle aidait vraiment parfaitement… Il avait également vu l'ombre plonger vers la Coupe, et il avait dit cette dernière phrase sur un ton qui trahissait légèrement son inquiétude.

Dumbledore, surprit par cette information resta sans rien dire, et se dirigea vers son bureau à pas précipités. Le ministre était assis dans un fauteuil.

- Bartemius, nous avons un problème, entama Dumbledore, essoufflé. La Coupe de Feu doit délivrer les noms ce soir impérativement, et quelqu'un dont nous ignorons encore l'identité, vient de rajouter un nom.

- Il ne reste plus qu'à espérer que ce quelqu'un soit pris au piège que lui ont réservé mes aurors ! Et que le parchemin qu'il a mis ne soit pas… choisit…

Il était tard, mais tous les élèves devaient rejoindre impérativement la Grande Salle. Dès que tout le monde fut installé, un éclair rouge sortit de la coupe, et des étincelles jaillirent, ainsi qu'un morceau de parchemin. Dumbledore l'attrapa au vol.

- Le champion de Durmstrang, annonça-t-il d'une voix forte, sera Viktor Krum.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit dans la Grande Salle, Eloïse s'assit discrètement à côté de Harry et lui prit la main, sous les yeux rageurs de Ginny, puis expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé une heure auparavant, et Harry fit une grimace.

- Ca va aller, fit la voix de Rogue qui se dirigeait vers la table des professeurs, tel un fantôme.

Krum disparut par la porte derrière la table des professeurs, tandis que Dumbledore regardait à nouveau la Coupe. Un deuxième morceau de parchemin en jaillit, projeté par un éclair qui ressemblait à une langue de feu.

- Le champion de BeauxBâtons, annonça Dumbledore, sera une championne. Il s'agit de Fleur Delacour.

Les applaudissements recommencèrent, puis Dumbledore leva la main vers la Coupe. Le quatuor retint son souffle. Un silence pesant se posa dans la salle. Qui allait être le champion de Poudlard ?

« _pas Harry, pas Harry…_ » se disait le quatuor dans leur tête.

- Le champion de Poudlard sera… un petit sourire se dessina sur le visage du directeur. Cedric Diggory !

Les applaudissements reprirent, et un soupir de soulagement s'éleva du quatuor, tandis que Cedric se dirigeait, lui aussi, vers la porte en chêne.

Les élèves de Poufsouffle se levèrent et applaudirent de plus en plus fort, en hurlant de joie. Dumbledore fut obligé de demander le silence au bout de cinq minutes.

- Excellent ! s'exclama Dumbledore. Nous avons enfin nos trois champions, et je compte sur vous tous pour les soutenir au cours des différentes épreuves, et pour les encourager. Je voudrais aussi vous dire que…

Mais le directeur du s'arrêter au milieu de la phrase. Le feu de la Coupe était redevenu rouge. Eloïse se cramponna à la table, Harry regardait Maugrey, Hermione se cachait les yeux tandis que Ron regardait toujours la coupe. Des étincelles jaillirent à nouveau, et Dumbledore prit le quatrième morceau de parchemin, les mains tremblantes.

D'après le visage du directeur, d'habitude si serein, ce qui devait se passer, se passa. Il regarda le bout de parchemin pendant un moment, puis s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Harry Potter.

- Oh non, gémit Eloïse à voix basse. Pas _ça_…

Harry restait immobile, tout le monde le regardait, à la fois étonné et en colère. Eloïse s'enfoui le visage dans les bras d'un de ses amis de classe, qui, même sans vraiment comprendre, caressa le dos de la jeune fille. Harry semblait pétrifié, Hermione poussa son ami.

- Harry Potter ! Je vous ai appelé, s'écria Dumbledore d'une voix plus forte.

Harry se dirigea tant bien que mal vers le directeur.

- Au moins, vous serez là pour lui… murmura Eloïse à Ron et Hermione qui approuvèrent d'un signe de tête.

Ils n'arrivaient pas à y croire. Ils avaient tout fait pour que cela n'arrive pas… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Harry devrait participer au Tournoi ? Et si Dumbledore arrivait à l'empêcher ?

Harry arriva devant le directeur, qui lui donna le papier et lui montra la porte, sans le moindre sourire. Il descendit les quelques marches.

Viktor Krum, Cedric Diggory et Fleur Delacour étaient autour d'un feu, et Harry resta en bas des marches, à contempler, lui aussi, le magnifique feu, ne croyant pas ce qui venait de se passer.

Des personnes entrèrent dans la pièce, Harry vit le professeur Dumbledore, Ludo Verpey, suivit de près par Mr Croupton, puis Mr Guéorgui de Durmstrang, Madame Maxime, le professeur Lupin, et le professeur Rogue. Le brouhaha de la Grande Salle résonna dans la pièce adjointe jusqu'à ce que Rogue ferme la porte. La directrice de BeauxBâtons prit la parole.

- Professeure Dambleudore, pouveuz-vous me dire ce que signifie ceutte pleusanterie ?

- J'aimerai également le savoir, ajouta Guéorgui. _Deux _champions de Poudlard ? Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir entendu dire que l'école d'accueil avait le droit de faire concourir deux champions ! s'indigna-t-il.

- Tout cela me pareut absoluement impossible ! annonça Mme Maxime, la directrice de BeauxBâtons.

- Ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure… murmura Rogue.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais Harry n'a pas pu dépasser la Limite d'Age dessinée. Fit Croupton. Et je l'ai vu entrer dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il n'est donc pas responsable de ce fait.

- Mr Croupton, Mr Verpey, fit Guéorgui. Vous êtes nos juges heu… impartiaux. Vous reconnaîtrez sûrement que cette situation n'est pas du tout conforme au règlement ?

- Je suis désolé, annonça Croupton de sa voix cassante. Mais nous ne pouvons pas contredire la Coupe. Les règles nous indiquent clairement que les candidats dont les noms sont sorti de la Coupe de Feu sont liés par un contrat magique, et qu'ils doivent participer au tournoi.

- Je vais vraiment devoir _participer_ ? Demanda Harry, sortant de l'ombre.

- Oui, grogna Maugrey qui venait d'entrer. La personne qui a mis ton nom, car je sais que ça ne peut pas être toi pour des raisons logiques, savait que tu serais obligé d'y participer si ton nom sortait de la Coupe.

- Comment pouvez-vous être sûr que ce petit garçon n'a pas mis son nom dans la Coupe ? s'indigna Fleur Delacour.

- Parce que le professeur Dumbledore a fixé une ligne de Limite d'âge, fit une voix de jeune fille.

Dumbledore regarda sa filleule descendre les quelques marches. Il lui avait demandé de ne pas venir, quelles qu'en soit les raisons, mais elle était pire que son père. Il lui fit tout de même un sourire approbateur.

- Et, continua Eloïse, vous savez que les jumeaux Weasley ont essayés à l'aide de plusieurs moyens de la franchir, mais ils n'y sont pas arrivés. Comment voulez-vous qu'Harry ait pu y arriver ? Il est vrai qu'il aurait pu demander à quelqu'un de mettre son nom dans la Coupe de Feu, mais vu les protections, cela serait strictement impossible ! Je ne croirais pas une seconde qu'il y ait mit son nom, et j'ai mes raisons. Je suis Préfète en chef, et j'ai surveillé le moindre fait et geste depuis que la Coupe est libre d'accès. Par ailleurs, l'incident de tout à l'heure pourrait être la cause de la présence d'Harry ici même.

- Très bonne déduction, miss ? fit Guéorgui.

- Miss Rogue, répondit Eloïse sarcastiquement. La fille de Severus. Rajouta-t-elle en montrant son père d'un signe de tête.

- Bien, merci de nous avoir enlevé les mots de la bouche miss Rogue, lança Ludo Verpey.

- De rien monsieur.

Mme Maxime regardait la nouvelle arrivante d'un air hautain, Rogue, l'ayant remarqué, lui dit :

- Je ne vois pas en quel honneur vous regardez ma fille ainsi. Elle fait son devoir de préfète en chef, et a bien raison.

- Je ne feut pas confiance aux éleuves de Serpentard.

- Je ne suis pas à Serpentard, madame, répliqua Eloïse, calmement. En fait, parrain, pourrais-je emmener Harry dans la salle commune ? Je pense qu'il doit être assez secoué comme ça.

- Bien sûr. Harry, suivez Miss Rogue s'il vous plaît.

- C'est votre filleule ? Lança Guéorgui.

- Nous ne sommes pas ici pour parler de la famille de miss Rogue, monsieur, répliqua sèchement Lupin. Mais pour la Coupe de Feu.

- Oui, et comme nous l'avons entendu, continua Mr Verpey, nous ne pouvons pas retirer Mr Potter du Tournoi…

Pendant ce temps-là, Eloïse et Harry sortirent de la pièce et se dirigèrent vers la salle commune de Gryffondor.

- Ca va aller Harry ? Tu es tout pâle… remarqua timidement la jeune fille.

- Oui… si tout se passe comme les livres qu'on a lu, ça devrait aller… répondit Harry d'un ton peu convaincant. Merci de m'avoir permis de sortir de la salle,…

- De rien, je voyais bien que tu n'allais pas bien. En plus, tu vas être obligé de participer. J'espère seulement que la fin…

- Je ferai tout pour ne pas gagner, fit Harry.

- On verra, mais je ne pense pas que… oh, mince !

- Quoi ?

- On a oublié, celui qui a mit ton nom dans la coupe…

- Il est encore là ? s'écria Harry.

- J'en ai bien peur… Donc il ne faut rien dire. Attends.

Il était prêt d'une heure du matin, la salle commune était vide, et Eloïse demanda à son ami de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil.

- Pourquoi ? J'aimerai dormir…

- Chut ! fit Eloïse, agacée.

La jeune fille se concentra et mis sa tête dans ses mains.

« _Harry, non, chut, ne dis rien…_ commença Eloïse. _Je fais de la légilimancie, je t'expliquerai plus tard ce que c'est. Je parle donc, mais personne ne peut nous entendre, prend ma main si tu m'entends…_ »

Au contact de la main de son ami, elle sourit puis continua.

«_ Bien. Ecoute, on connaît les épreuves, il faudra faire comprendre à Ron et Hermione de ne rien dire à ce propos. S'il le faut, je vous apprendrai la légilimancie mais il faudra aussi vous apprendre l'occlumencie, ce qui n'est pas simple mais ça pourra beaucoup vous aider par rapport à Voldemort. Mais pour ça, il faudra l'aide de mon père… enfin, on verra. Pour l'instant il faut rester sur nos gardes, faire comme si on ne savait rien, mais ne te laisse pas faire ni abattre par les méchancetés que les autres te feront, car tu as lu toi aussi les livres. Fais attention. Bon, maintenant va te coucher et essaye de tout oublier et de t'endormir paisiblement. Je m'occupe de faire comprendre à Ron et Hermione de ne rien dire. Je t'accompagne dans le dortoir. Levons-nous à présent. _»

Eloïse enleva sa main de celle de son ami, puis ils se dirigèrent vers le dortoir des garçons. Arrivés en haut, Eloïse dit bonne nuit à Harry, puis pointa sa baguette sur Ron.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? murmura Harry.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, endors-toi, et vite.

Elle fit un mouvement complexe de la baguette, s'assit sur le rebord du lit de Ron, puis s'introduisit dans son esprit rêveur.

Elle fit de même à Hermione, puis sortit de la Salle Commune.

Eloïse descendit jusqu'aux cachots puis alla voir dans la réserve de son père.

- Stupefix ! Oh, Eloïse ! Enervatum.

- Sympa comme accueil papa ! ironisa la jeune fille.

- Désolé, je surveillais. Que fais-tu là ?

- Je suis venue voir si rien n'avait été volé. J'ai trouvé un sortilège dans un vieux grimoire, et je me suis entraînée. « _pour fermer la porte, d'une ancienne manière, et ça fonctionne très bien, on peut même le doubler avec un sortilège formulé comme si on avait simplement fermé la porte… Je peux ?_ »

- Très bien. Tu pourras me montrer ça, répondit Rogue.

- Ok, on y va ?

- Oui.

Rogue sortit le premier de la réserve, suivit de sa fille qui avait déjà commencé le sortilège non formulé. Elle fit un signe de tête à son père pour lui indiquer de fermer la porte comme il le fait d'habitude, puis ils se dirigèrent vers leur tour. Rogue, remarquant que sa fille avait beaucoup de choses à lui dire, laissa son esprit ouvert aux « attaques » de sa fille. Elle lui raconta ainsi, en silence, le long du couloir, toute la soirée et la discussion avec Harry et ce qu'elle avait fait par l'intermédiaire de rêves pour Ron et Hermione.

- Tu as de la chance que personne n'est arrivé ou était réveillé quand tu as fait ça ! lui avait dit son père une fois entré dans leur tour.

- Ils ne pouvaient rien remarquer, je restais assise sur le rebord du lit, et les yeux ouvert, fixés sur mes mains. S'ils voulaient savoir pourquoi j'étais là, ils auraient demandés.

Rogue prit sa fille dans ses bras, puis l'embrassa. La jeune fille alla se coucher et s'endormit directement. La journée avait était fatigante, et quelqu'un rôdait dans le château. Des aurors faisaient des tours de gardes dans le château.

Eloïse se réveilla à 7 heures, et se dépêcha pour ne pas être en retard.

- Papa, tu aurais pu me réveiller !

- Tu dormais si bien ma belle ! Fit Rogue, moqueur.

- Quoi ? s'inquiéta la jeune fille.

- Tes cheveux ma chérie…

Eloïse leva les yeux au ciel. Elle avait oublié de se coiffer, quelle idée ! Son père les lui coiffa en deux trois mouvements. Elle demanda de les laisser détachés, ce que son père accepta.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle.

- Bon, les quatre champions sont convoqués à 10 heures dans l'arrière salle d'hier, tu fais passer le mot ? Lui demanda son père.

- Bien sûr. C'est mon devoir de Préfète, merci papa.

Eloïse se dirigea vers Fleur pour lui annoncer l'heure de la convocation, ainsi qu'à Krum, Cedric et Harry.

- Hely ?

- Oui Ron ?

- J'ai fait un rêve bizarre, et Hermione a fait le même…

- Oui, ne dites pas un mot de plus, s'il vous plaît. C'est moi. Vous en avez parlés où ?

- Dans la Salle Commune, mais pourquoi ?

- Ron, t'es bête ou tu le fais exprès ? S'écria Eloïse. La personne qui a mis le nom de Harry est encore dans le château…

Eloïse ne continua pas sa phrase, Dumbledore demandait le silence.

- Bien, je viens d'apprendre deux bonnes nouvelles. La première est que notre préfète a donné l'heure de convocation aux quatre élèves, ce qui ne m'oblige pas à la divulguer devant les autres. Deuxième bonne nouvelle, c'est que le responsable du petit contre temps d'hier soir a été retrouvé à deux heures trente du matin. Bon appétit !

- Cool, il a été attrapé avant que je sorte de la salle commune ! Fit Eloïse.

- Oui, et au moins, il y a moins de risque pour nous.

- Oui, tu as raison Hermy, répondit Ron.

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**


	37. Chapitre 37 : Première journée, Champion

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**

**°o°**

Annonce : des passages sont toujours en relation avec les livres, bien évidemment. J'espère que cette histoire, qui m'est venue durant mon adolescance, vous plaît. Petite dédicasse aussi à un oncle que je ne vois quasiment jamais, et qui ressemble à Severus bien qu'il montre l'affection qu'il a pour les autres.

Bonne lecture !

**°o°**

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**

**Chapitre 37 : Première journée en tant que Champion...**

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**

_Cool, il a été attrapé avant que je sorte de la salle commune ! Fit Eloïse._

_Oui, et au moins, il y a moins de risque pour nous._

_Oui, tu as raison Hermy, répondit Ron._

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**

Le petit déjeuné se passa lentement, le quatuor parla de l'année précédente, et Eloïse leur indiqua qu'elle aurait sûrement moins de temps à leur accorder, vu que ses examens étaient à la fin de l'année.

A la fin du petit déjeuner, ils se dirigèrent dans la cour, puis Hermione et Ron allèrent à leur cours de Métamorphose. Les quatre champions se dirigèrent donc vers la petite salle à 10h, Eloïse réconforta un peu Harry avant de se diriger vers la salle de Sortilèges.

- Désolée, je ne peux pas venir… Je n'ai pas le droit. Reste calme surtout.

- Merci, était le seul mot qu'arriva à prononcer Harry.

La matinée fut longue et énervante. Il y eut un examen de baguettes, puis une interview de la Gazette avec l'insoutenable Rita Skeeter. En sortant dans la cour, Harry remarqua des badges sur les robes des élèves de Poudlard. Il descendit pour le cours de Potions, puis Malefoy lui adressa la parole.

- Eh, Potter, regarde !

Il montra son badge, où était écrit :

« _Vive CEDRIC DIGGORY_

_le VRAI champion de Poudlard !_ »

Il tapota sur son badge, et des lettres d'un vert étincelant apparu :

« A BAS POTTER »

Les Serpentard hurlèrent de rires, Harry fit semblant de les ignorer.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? Fit une voix menaçante.

Rogue était sorti du cachot, et regardait Harry d'un air amusé. Il fit entrer ses élèves dans la salle, puis le cours commença.

Eloïse était en cours de sortilèges, et réussissait toutes les expériences. Elle avait ensuite Histoire de la Magie, pendant une heure. La jeune fille se débrouillait magnifiquement bien dans toutes les matières sans exceptions, ce qui étonnait Dumbledore, mais il était heureux de voir sa filleule autant travailler. A 14 heures, elle se dirigea vers le bureau de son parrain.

- Eloïse, tu n'es pas en cours ? Demanda Dumbledore.

- Non, Lupin m'a autorisée de louper une petite demi-heure pour te voir.

- Ah, je vois, fit-il avec un sourire en coin. Qu'y a-t-il ma grande ?

- Je voulais, si ce n'est pas trop te demander, savoir qui était là, le soir d'Halloween.

- Bartemius jr Croupton. Répondit-il d'une voix calme.

- QUOI ? s'écria Eloïse.

- Oui, c'était bien lui, mais il est dorénavant à Azkaban, et les sécurités qui étaient nécessaires ont étés mises en place. Il a été soumis à un interrogatoire à l'aide du Veritaserum, et a avoué plusieurs choses. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu voulais autre chose ?

- Non, merci de ta réponse, mais Harry… Cedric va…

- Eloïse, ne t'inquiète pas. Aide au mieux Harry, même si vous connaissez toute l'histoire, soyez unis. J'aimerai que vous aidiez Cedric aussi, histoire qu'il n'ait pas d'ennuis. Dis lui juste pour la première tâche, tu peux dire que tu m'as entendu en parler… mais qu'il ne le répète pas.

- D'accord, promis. Merci beaucoup.

Eloïse fit la bise à son parrain, puis se dirigea vers la salle commune de Poufsouffle. Elle y avait accès grâce à son statut de Préfète. Cedric était assis dans un fauteuil, au fond de la salle.

- Cedric, il faut que je te parle, lança Eloïse.

- Je ne veux pas parler à une amie proche du tricheur. Harry ne m'a même pas dit comment il a fait pour mettre son nom ! cracha Cedric.

- Normal, puisqu'il ne l'a pas mis. Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé hier ?

- Oui, à peu près.

- La personne qui s'est introduite dans l'école a été arrêtée, mais trop tard. Des aurors l'ont vu mettre un bout de parchemin dans la Coupe… Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, mais fais confiance à Harry. Il n'a pas mis son nom.

- Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

- Pour te prévenir de la première tâche.

- On vient d'avoir une réunion. Je sais qu'il faut…

- Non, tu ne sais pas, répliqua Eloïse. La première tâche, est qu'il faudra prendre l'œuf que garde un dragon, chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille du jeune garçon. Vous n'aurez le droit qu'à une baguette.

Le silence régnait dans la Salle Commune de Poufsouffle. Elle était d'ailleurs très confortable. Cedric parût réfléchir un instant.

- Comment le sais-tu ? demanda-t-il, curieusement.

- J'ai entendu mon parrain en parler avec le ministre hier. Mais chut, n'en dis pas un mot. De toutes façons, Guéorgui et Maxime ont dû prévenir leurs élèves aussi.

- Ok… Merci beaucoup Eloïse.

- De rien, tu es un des concurrents de Poudlard, Harry le sait, toi aussi. Au mieux, vous serez ex æquo.

- Oui, ça serait bien, murmura Cedric.

- Bon, je dois aller en cours, et toi aussi je crois.

- Oui, je commence à 15h. J'ai encore un peu de temps, merci.

- Ok, je te laisse alors. Bonne fin de journée ! lança la jeune fille en sortant de la salle.

Elle soupira puis se dirigea vers la salle de métamorphose. Elle était en retard de 30 minutes précises, ce qui fit sourire Lupin. Eloïse avait encore une heure et demie avec lui, puis avait une heure d'Etude des Moldus.

L'après-midi se passa calmement. A la récréation Eloïse raconta son entrevue avec Cedric à ses amis, puis la sonnerie retentit. Elle laissa ses amis et couru vers le troisième étage, où avait lieu son dernier cours de la journée.

- Eloïse, attends-moi !

- Oh, excuse-moi Jonathan ! Je ne t'avais pas vu.

- Pas grave. Les cours d'Etudes des Moldus t'intéressent toujours autant ?

- Oui, c'est marrant.

- Oui, t'as raison, surtout avec cette prof !

- Ouais.

Son ami lui expliqua leur tout premier cours, pendant lequel la prof n'arrêtait pas de se tromper, et de se contredire, si bien qu'elle finissait par bégayer et a laisser sortir ses élèves beaucoup plus tôt que la normale. Elle faisait souvent rire ses élèves, et demandait sans arrêts des confirmations à Eloïse depuis qu'elle était revenue en cours.

Les deux camarades arrivèrent enfin au troisième étage, puis entrèrent à leur tour dans la salle de classe, puis prirent des notes dès que leur professeur prit la parole. C'était une habitude, pas de bavardage, la prof s'asseyait, les élèves devaient prendre des notes. La routine, mais quelques fois la classe partait dans de tels fous rires que l'heure passait extrêmement vite.

Les élèves sortirent de la salle de cours, puis se dirigèrent vers leurs salles communes, carrosse ou bateau respectifs. Eloïse, qui sortit la dernière de la salle de cours avec ses amis de classe, courut presque jusqu'à la salle commune de Gryffondor. Jonathan lui avait demandé de lui donner quelques explications, ainsi que Caroline, de Poufsouffle. Didier et Charles avaient fait la course avec leur jeune amie, et entrèrent dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, essoufflés.

Eloïse donna ses notes à Charles pour qu'il puisse réviser car il n'avait pas écrit de l'heure, n'ayant rien compris aux paroles du professeur. Didier y jeta un œil.

- Tu as écris tout ça ?

- Oui, en bleu ce que la prof a raconté, et ce que j'ai mieux développé en noir.

- Mieux développé ? répéta Charles.

- Oui, parce que je ne trouve pas que ce cours était réellement correct. Donc j'ai prit la peine de mieux écrire… Comme la prof répétait souvent la même chose, j'avais le temps !

- Tu savais qu'on n'allait rien comprendre ?

- Oui, enfin, je m'en doutais. Vous pourrez en faire un double pour Caro, Chris et Hugo s'il-vous-plaît ? Je n'ai pas le temps, j'ai promis d'aider Ginny… et je suis déjà très en retard.

- Bien sûr, ne t'inquiète pas.

Eloïse regarda dans la Salle, et vu une jeune fille, rousse, tourner son regard vers les nouveaux arrivants. La Préfète lui avait promis de l'aider pour la métamorphose, et était légèrement en retard.

- Eloïse, je t'attendais !

- Je sais, je me suis dépêchée. Ça va ?

- Moui, ça peut aller, répondit Ginny sur un ton morne.

- Non, ça n'a pas l'air, explique moi, puis on travaille, répliqua Eloïse en voyant la mine étrange de son amie.

- Justement, je pense que c'est bon, je n'ai plus besoin de ton aide. Je voulais aussi te demander d'arrêter de tourner autour d'Harry, lança sèchement Ginny.

Eloïse fut surprise mais ne se laissa pas démonter. Elle la regarda un instant, puis répliqua

- Ecoute, je ne tourne aucunement autour de ton cher Harry, miss ! Il est à toi. Moi, j'ai déjà assez à faire avec le mien. Puis si je suis assez proche d'Harry, c'est pour certaines raisons dont je ne te ferai pas part avant ta majorité.

- Hey ! T'es pas ma mère ! répliqua Ginny. Et comment ça, tu as un p'tit copain que Rogue accepte au moins ?

- Ne te fiche pas de moi ! s'écria Eloïse, sentant la colère monter en elle.

- Ecoute, c'est clair, si tu t'approches un peu trop près d'Harry, tu le regretteras ! cracha Ginny.

Eloïse regarda intensément la plus jeune des Weasley, et remarqua qu'elle rougissait étrangement.

- Harry, fit Eloïse en se retournant. Je crois que tu devrais avoir une petite conversation avec Ginny.

- Non, désolé, mais elle a un peu raison quand-même… fit timidement Harry.

- Très bien, quand vous aurez besoin d'aide, vous viendrez me voir ! lança Eloïse qui sortit en balançant une petite table sur son passage.

- Elo, ne t'énerve pas ! fit Harry, en rattrapant son amie.

- Harry, choisi entre moi ou Eloïse ! répliqua Ginny.

- Ginny, tu sais très bien que Harry ne m'intéresse pas !

- Et tu sais très bien que c'est toi que j'aime ! Eloïse nous aide, accepte-la !

- Non, elle est arrivée bien après toi et t'as doublé dans les études, ensuite elle doit vous aider, mais aider pour quoi ? Désolée je ne comprends pas.

- Eloïse est la meilleure élève avant Hermione ! s'indigna Harry. Et elle nous aide pour certaines choses que tu ne peux pas comprendre !

- Très bien, je te laisse à elle alors !

- Ginny, intervint Eloïse. Ne fais surtout pas ça, tu le regretteras !

- DEGAGE ! Tu te prends pour qui ? Mini Rogue !

- Ginny, intervint Harry, mais elle continua.

- Ton père est nul, et il ne sait même pas faire ses cours ! C'est un gros porc avec des poils gras sur la tête, insupportable ! Tu es l'élève préférée de tous, tu fais ton intéressante avec ton badge de Préfète, et tu es comme ton père, arrogante, incompréhensible, et tu sautes sur tout ce qui bouge ! Tu n'es même pas digne d'être à Gryffondor, et encore moins à Poudlard !

- Très bien, répondit Eloïse qui commençait doucement à s'énerver. Je retire 200 points à Gryffondor pour ta gentillesse avec moi, continua la jeune fille sarcastiquement, tu auras une heure de retenue avec Rusard ce soir, et n'essaye pas de ne pas y aller où tu en auras le double. Sur ce, bye.

Eloïse lança un dernier regard noir à la salle commune, puis sortit.

- Elle n'a pas…

- Ginny…

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**

Harry lança un regard noir à sa petite amie, puis quelques minutes plus tard, les jumeaux arrivèrent dans la Salle Commune en trombe, plus qu'énervés.

- Purée de racine de Mandragore ! Lança George.

- Si j'attrape celui qui a fait perdre 200 points à notre maison, je l'étripe ! rajouta Fred en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil en face de sa sœur, toujours aussi rouge.

- Serpentard est en tête maintenant ! Super ! s'indigna George. Sérieusement, ils vont nous martyriser maintenant, ça va faire un plaisir fou à Rogue ça ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Gin' ?

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, Harry résuma l'entrevue avec Eloïse.

- Ginny, tu es bête ou quoi ? Hermione, Ron et Harry, ainsi que nous, on t'a expliqué qu'ils avaient besoin de l'aide d'Elo, et tu viens de tout gâcher !

- Mais pour quoi ils ont besoin de l'aide de cette…

- A ton avis ! Harry, Tu-Sais-Qui, ça ne te rappelle rien ? Lança Fred, agacé par la stupidité de sa sœur.

Ginny venait de comprendre… Elle courut jusqu'à son dortoir sous les yeux de ses frères et de son petit ami.

- Reste plus qu'à supplier Eloïse de nous rendre les points…

- Tu peux rêver Fred, Eloïse ne rend jamais les points qu'elle retire, et là, je peux dire que Ginny l'a bien mérité, fit George.

- Oui, elle est allée un peu loin, rajouta Harry. Mais de là à le faire payer à sa propre maison…

Ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle pour le repas du soir, en espérant pouvoir parler à Eloïse.

Pendant ce temps, Eloïse se dirigeait vers les cachots, d'un pas précipité et avait bousculé quelques élèves de Serpentard. Elle s'enferma dans un cachot inutilisé, puis s'assit dans un coin sombre de la pièce poussiéreuse.

Elle ne savait pas comment réagir, Ginny l'avait poussée à bout et l'avait payé. D'accord, elle était un peu proche d'Harry, mais… elle ne comprenait pas. _"Les filles, c'est vraiment trop compliqué..."_ se dit-elle.

Elle décida de rester sur ses gardes, même, à la limite, manger en bout de table pour ne pas les voir. La jeune fille se fit un plan mais était toujours aussi essoufflée, et en colère. Elle se releva, puis se dirigea vers une armoire à côté du bureau du professeur. Elle passa sa main sur une table et en enleva une couche de cinq centimètres de poussière, puis prit une clé dans un des tiroirs du bureau. Eloïse ouvrit l'armoire grinçante puis regarda les différentes étiquettes. Un flacon noté « qelmantum » était en dernier rang, la jeune fille le prit, puis s'assit sur le fauteuil et avala la potion.

Rogue n'avait pas revu sa fille. Il se dirigea vers la Grande Salle et s'assit à la table des professeurs.

- Rogue, où est votre fille ? Demanda Fol Œil.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit le professeur de potions. Sûrement avec ses amis à Gryffondor, rajouta-t-il avec un air de dégoût.

- Si elle était avec, elle serait dans la salle, fit remarquer Lupin. Je vais voir dans la salle commune, je trouve ça bizarre, personne ne l'a vue de l'après-midi.

- Ok, mais ne vous faites pas trop remarquer, le dîner vient de commencer. Demanda Dumbledore.

Lupin se dirigea donc vers la salle commune de sa maison, mais n'y vit personne. Il alla également dans celles de Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard mais ne trouva pas son élève. Il retourna donc dîner avec ses collègues en glissant discrètement un parchemin vers Dumbledore.

Celui-ci le lu immédiatement.

« _Je ne la trouve pas dans les salles communes, elle n'est pas non plus chez son père ni dans les classes des étages et les cachots. Cela m'inquiète…_ »

Le directeur jeta un regard circulaire dans la salle, et fit un signe de tête négative vers le père de la jeune fille.

Rogue était de plus en plus pâle, et, ni tenant plus, sortit de la salle en jetant un regard noir à la table de Gryffondor. Il fit un tour complet du château, mais n'y trouva pas sa fille. Il décida d'aller dehors. Eloïse adorait un certain endroit, généralement interdit d'accès, mais ne l'y vit pas non plus.

Les autres professeurs, après le dîner, cherchèrent aussi la jeune fille, mais sans résultats. Lupin interrogea certains élèves de sa maison, puis vit l'attitude bizarre qu'avaient Harry et les jumeaux Weasley. Il les convoqua dans son bureau. Harry expliqua en détail l'après-midi.

Lupin avait aussi peur que le père d'Eloïse. Il était énervé de ne pas l'avoir trouvée, et cherchait maintes et maintes explications les plus tordues que les autres.

- Et vous ne savez pas où elle est allée ? Demanda le professeur de métamorphose.

- Non, répondit Harry.

- Elle se dirigeait vers les sous-sols je crois… murmura George.

- Ok. Si vous avez ne serait-ce qu'une petite idée, prévenez un professeur. Harry, surveille Ginny, qu'elle ne fasse pas trop de faux pas, ça pourrait lui coûter cher.

- Et nos points ? S'écria Fred.

- Je ne vous les rajouterai pas, mais en préviendrai vos professeurs. Répondit Lupin, calmement.

- Quoi ? Mais…

- J'ai dit non !

Lupin fit sortir les quatre garçons de son bureau, puis couru vers les cachots pour voir son collègue, mais tomba sur Mme Maxime qui ne voulait pas le lâcher.

Un groupe d'élève restait dans la cour, à l'écart des autres.

- Hugo, t'as vu Eloïse ?

- Non Eric, je n'ai pas vu Elo, pourquoi ?

- Elle n'est pas venue au dîner, et les profs la recherche, répondit Didier, inquiet.

- Je ne sais pas où elle est… Ils ne l'ont toujours pas retrouvée ?

- Non…

- On ne peut pas rester sans rien faire… murmura Gilles.

- Il faut aider, on va la retrouver… j'en suis sûre ! Fit Caroline.

- Oui, allons-y.

Le petit groupe de la classe de cinquième année, mélangée de Serpentard, de Poufsouffle et de Gryffondor, se dirigea vers les couloirs des sous-sols.

Eric alla voir dans les cuisines, mais les elfes ne l'avaient pas vue. Ils firent le tour des cachots, encore sans résultats.

- Il y a un cachot, au bout du couloir, mais il est jamais utilisé… fit Charles.

- On y va ! s'écria Eric.

- Non, c'est peut-être interdit… répondit Caroline.

- Tu connais Elo, non ?

- Oui, mais… commença Hugo.

- Ok, restez ici si vous voulez, mais moi j'y vais ! Fit Eric.

Il partit en direction d'une porte d'un marron vert écœurant, puis entra dans une salle pleine de toiles d'araignée et de poussière.

- Elle déteste les araignées, elle ne viendrait jamais ici… fit Hugo, qui avait suivi son ami.

Eric et Didier étaient des élèves de Gryffondor, Hugo et Florent de Serpentard, et Caroline était à Poufsouffle avec Chris. Didier se dirigea vers l'armoire, tout au bout de la salle près d'un bureau en chêne massif. L'armoire était ouverte et un flacon entamé était par terre. Ses yeux se dirigèrent d'eux-mêmes vers le corps de son amie…

Voyant le visage surprit et pâle de leur ami, les autres accoururent et virent une jeune fille avec les cheveux noirs allongée à moitié dans le fauteuil. Un grand bruit surgit de l'entrée de la pièce.

- Que faites-vous là ? Rugit le maître des cachots.

- Professeur… murmura Caroline.

- Quoi ? Ne trouvez pas d'excuses. Allez tout de suite rejoindre Rusard et vous serez sévèrement punis !

- Professeur, fit Didier. Votre fille est là, nous venons de la trouver, on la cherchait, on a vu l'armoire ouverte, et…

Rogue se figea sur place, regardant son élève, surprit. Ses mains tremblaient, il s'approcha du bureau, et vit sa fille…

Il ramassa un flacon par terre et lu à voix haute

- Qelmantum

- C'est quoi comme potion ? Demanda Hugo.

- Une potion qui endort certainement profondément, vu le nom, fit Didier.

- A quelle heure l'avez-vous vue pour la dernière fois ? Demanda Rogue d'une voix tremblante.

- Au dernier cours de la journée, répondit Caroline.

- Je l'ai vu sortir de la salle commune de Gryffondor vers six heures tout à l'heure. Ginny Weasley l'a poussée à bout et elle a retiré 200 points à Gryffondor, murmura Didier à son professeur de Potions.

Rogue retrouva son sourire sarcastique, puis demanda à ses élèves de sortir, en les remerciant.

Il prit sa fille dans ses bras et se dirigea vers son appartement.

- Professeur, fit Didier avant de sortir le dernier.

- Oui ? répondit Rogue avec un haussement de sourcil.

- Je… je peux vous aider… à prendre son sac de cours, ou…

Rogue soupira, mais accepta. Eloïse n'était pas très légère, puis il n'avait pas vraiment envie de rester seul. En règle générale il ne supportait pas les élèves de Gryffondor, mais celui-ci était toujours attentif et calme. Même si Rogue s'acharnait à lui mettre de mauvaises notes, il l'appréciait.

Le petit groupe se dispersa donc, pendant que Rogue et Didier emmenaient Eloïse dans la tour du directeur de Serpentard.

- Merci monsieur Perkins, murmura Rogue à son élève.

- De rien, répondit le jeune homme. Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

- Non, merci, je vais m'en occuper.

- D'accord… Vous pourrez nous donner de ses nouvelles ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Sans vous je ne l'aurai pas retrouvée… je ne comprends pas. Merci, sortez maintenant.

Le professeur de potions avait gardé sa voix froide et distante, mais Didier savait qu'il l'avait remercié du fond du cœur. Il fit un sourire timide, puis sortit de la tour en jetant un dernier regard à son amie allongée sur le canapé.

- Eloïse, réveille-toi s'il te plaît, murmura Rogue après le claquement de la porte.

Il caressa les cheveux de sa fille puis ouvrit délicatement la bouche de sa fille pour y déposer un liquide blanchâtre.

La jeune fille ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, ce qui valut un soupir de son père. Il regarda encore une fois le flacon qu'il avait mis dans sa poche. Ce flacon, sa princesse ne l'avait pas vidé complètement. Il savait ce que contenait cette potion, et sa fille était allergique à l'un des composants, qui était un morceau d'araignée. Il le savait car elle avait fait une allergie à un médicament qui n'avait pour base que cet ingrédient, mis à part de la pulpe de jus de citrouille. Il la regarda, elle était pâle, et une cyanose à l'extrémité de ses doigts commençait à apparaître, et sa fille respirait de moins en moins.

- Eloïse, Helianay… aller ! murmura son père.

Rogue détourna le regard de sa fille, et alla dans sa chambre, chercher un autre flacon, cette fois de couleur noir. Elle était très épaisse, il fit la même chose que précédemment et obligea sa fille à avaler.

Il recouvrit Eloïse d'une couverture chaude, puis regarda un moment sa fille.

Pendant ce temps-là, Didier rejoignit ses amis dans la salle commune, puis vit entrer les jumeaux Weasley.

- Fred, George !

- Eloïse va bien ? Demanda l'un des deux.

- Non, Rogue l'a amené chez lui, je l'ai aidé, mais Elo n'avait pas l'air bien… elle a les doigts bleus… et le visage très blanc.

- Purée, pourquoi Gin' a fait ça… murmura Fred, sur les nerfs.

- En plus, elle continue à dire qu'Heli n'est pas digne d'être chez Gryffondor, fit Harry qui arrivait à son tour.

Les garçons parlèrent pendant un bon moment, puis décidèrent d'aller se coucher, bien que Didier ne dormi pas et parla avec George pendant une grande partie de la nuit.

Le lendemain, Eloïse se réveilla, et se retrouva dans le canapé du salon de son père. Elle essaya de se lever, mais resta assise car sa tête tournait.

- Elo ! Tu es réveillée, ça va ?

- Papa… souffla la jeune fille.

- Je t'ai donné deux potions en plus. Pourquoi as-tu bu ça ? Cracha Rogue en montrant le flacon de Qelmantum.

- Parce que je pensais que la potion allait me calmer un peu, et…

- Et c'est aussi un calment qui te met à l'état de légume ! En plus, vu l'état de l'armoire dans laquelle elle se trouvait, elle pouvait être périmée… D'autant plus que tu es allergique à l'un des éléments !

- Papa ! Arrête. J'en ai marre… répliqua la jeune fille en baissant les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Lupin m'a dit pour ce qu'a dit Weasley.

- Qui a dit ça à Lupin ? fit Eloïse, dégoûtée que quelqu'un ait pu raconter ce qui s'était passé.

- Les frères Weasley, et ils n'avaient pas trop le choix.

- Je veux plus entendre que je suis trop proche du trio, j'en ai marre que tout le monde me compare à toi, marre que les autres disent que je suis détestable comme mon père, marre… Tu comprends ? Cria Eloïse avant de se lever trop brusquement. Elle se releva, se cogna quelques fois mais réussit à presque courir jusque dans sa chambre.

Rogue ne bougeait plus. Sa fille était bien différente de lui pourtant, pourquoi la comparer à lui ? Il se devait d'être froid et distant, il devait rester l'homme arrogant, le maître des potions le plus détesté. Il savait qu'il avait deux visages, mais avait du mal à voir sa fille jouer la méchante. Il sourit à cette pensée car si, elle pouvait être même encore plus méchante et froide que son père quand on l'énervait… Mais Rogue ne supportait pas que quelqu'un lui en fasse la remarque. Il hésita un moment, mais préféra laisser sa fille tranquille. Si elle lui ressemblait autant, elle viendrait sûrement en cours. Il alla donc à la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner.

La première tâche était prévue pour le mois de Janvier, et les vacances de noël s'approchaient de plus en plus.

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**


	38. Chapitre 38 : Légères réconciliations

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**

**°o°**

Annonce : Des parties du texte appartiennent à J.K.R. … Bonne lecture !

**°o°**

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**

**Chapitre 38 : Légères réconciliations **

Eloïse faisait de son mieux pour ne pas croiser trop souvent ses amis, et restait à l'écart de sa classe. Ses notes étaient de plus en plus hautes, ce qui était normal vu le nombre d'heures durant lesquelles elle travaillait. Le plus souvent elle était cloîtré dans un coin de la bibliothèque et des professeurs étaient obligés de venir la tirer des livres pendant les week-ends pour qu'elle n'oublie pas de manger. Elle restait aussi souvent chez son père avec qui elle rigolait de temps en temps. Des fois, devant la glace, elle s'amusait à imiter son père.

- Eloïse ! avait dit son père sur un ton de pitié.

- Oui ? sursauta la jeune fille.

- Il faudrait que tu arrêtes de m'imiter, je risquerai de croire que j'ai un jumeau avec des cheveux longs, tu m'étonnes que ton groupe de 5ème année se plaigne en te voyant arriver dans un couloir, croyant que c'est moi, tandis que je suis juste derrière eux… Ca m'éviterait des fous rires.

- Oh, désolée papa ! Fit Eloïse en riant.

Père et fille rirent pendant un bon moment, puis Rogue continua.

- En fait, je voulais te dire que je suis très fier de toi. Tes notes sont excellentes, et Remus se plaint de devoir te mettre des 20 tout le temps, il a peur que l'on te prenne pour l'élève préférée de l'équipe pédagogique, ce qui d'ailleurs est l'avis général de tout les professeurs !

- En gros, il faudrait que j'aie de moins bonnes notes ? Demanda Eloïse en haussant le sourcil gauche.

- Elo ! Qu'est-ce que je viens de te dire !

- Ok, mais ça va être difficile de ne plus t'imiter ! Je suis quand-même ta fille, non ? demanda la jeune fille sur un ton qui se voulait plaintif.

- Mais oui petite princesse, tu es ma fille, rien qu'à moi… répondit Rogue en prenant sa fille dans ses bras.

- En fait, tu trouves comment Didier ? lança Eloïse en se serrant contre son père.

Rogue soupira, puis répondit…

- Eh bien, il a l'air gentil, il est bon élève, et je ne peux pas dire qu'il n'est pas beau.

Eloïse, surprise par la réponse de son père, le regarda dans les yeux.

- Tu m'as posée la question, je trouve normal de te répondre franchement.

- Merci papa. Moi aussi je l'apprécie beaucoup. Il est attentif, et travailleur... et un très bon ami... murmura Eloïse en remettant sa tête dans le cou de son père.

Eloïse se remémora la première rencontre avec son ami. C'était le premier jour de réels cours l'année précédente. C'était un garçon assez grand, les cheveux châtains virant vers le gris-blond, en bataille et courts.

Il ne lui avait pas demandé ou fait de remarques, contrairement aux autres, sur son nom de famille. Il avait tout de suite était le confident de la jeune fille habituellement méfiante. Une confiance sans limite s'était formée entre eux. Les professeurs leurs confiaient toujours les tâches les plus difficiles ou importantes, ce qui agaçait le second préfet, Florian Ross. Le père de Didier travaillait au ministère, auprès d'Arthur Weasley. Didier voulait lui aussi travailler au ministère, il était qualifié comme le meilleur sous-préfet de Gryffondor après la fille de Rogue. Les deux jeunes gens faisaient un beau couple. Eloïse allait sur ses 13 ans et Didier avait 15 ans depuis le dix septembre. Mais ils étaient avant tout de très très bons amis.

Le mois de décembre commença, avec les premières neiges bloquant l'accès à l'extérieur pendant une journée complète, tandis que le professeur de sortilèges et Rusard faisaient équipe pour faire disparaître la montagne de neige devant les portes.

Les cours étaient un peu moins intensifs, mais les 5èmes années avaient toujours autant de devoirs. Eloïse, Caroline, Didier, Florent et Hugo se retrouvaient souvent à la bibliothèque, jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, Hermione vint s'asseoir en face d'Eloïse qui lisait un livre sur les métamorphoses du Moyen-âge.

- Hely, je voudrais te parler… murmura Hermione.

- Hermione ! sursauta Eloïse. Tu m'as fais peur. Oui, bien sûr, on va dans le couloir ? répondit d'une traite la jeune fille.

- Oui, je veux bien.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Eloïse en s'adossant contre un mur du couloir.

- On ne te voit pas souvent en ce moment. Je sais que tu as beaucoup de travail, et je sais aussi ce qu'il s'est passé, mais…

- Ecoute, je ne veux aucunement vous faire la tête, répliqua Eloïse qui voyait où son amie voulait en venir. C'est juste que les paroles de Ginny m'ont blessée, et j'aimerais qu'elle vienne s'excuser. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je ne veux pas vous aider ! Vous savez que si vous avez un problème je suis là.

- Et Harry ? Il m'a dit que…

- Oui, lui aussi aurait pu tenir sa langue. Mais bon, passons.

- D'accord… Tu restes ici pour les vacances de noël ?

- Oui, et toi ?

- Oui, normalement je devais partir mais Harry a de plus en plus peur. J'aimerais que tu viennes dans la Salle Commune ce soir… si ça ne te dérange pas ! En plus, je n'arrive pas à leur faire comprendre comment formuler le sortilège de Rongifors, pourtant on l'a déjà vu l'année dernière…

- Pour la métamorphose particulière d'un objet en souris ? Bon, d'accord, je viendrais après le dîner.

- Merci.

- De rien, c'est normal ! Bon, désolée je dois finir un devoir en Métamorphose, j'y vais.

Eloïse sourit à son amie puis retourna dans la bibliothèque.

La journée de dimanche passa rapidement, et le soir, comme promis, elle se dirigea vers la salle commune de Gryffondor, Didier la suivant.

- Eloïse, t'es sûr que tu vas les supporter ? Je ne veux pas qu'ils te démoralisent !

- Didier ! Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller. Tu restes près de nous ? Comme ça, je n'aurais pas besoin de t'expliquer ma soirée demain matin, répliqua Eloïse d'un ton ironique.

- Bien sûr Hely chérie, répondit le jeune garçon d'un ton amoureux, ce qui fit rire les deux amis.

Eloïse annonça le mot de passe, puis ils entrèrent dans la salle. La jeune fille se dirigea directement vers le trio qui lui sauta pratiquement dessus. Eloïse fut soulagée de remarquer que personne ne releva l'histoire avec Ginny.

- Harry, ça va ? Demanda Eloïse, après avoir expliqué pour la énième fois le sortilège de métamorphose.

- Oui… répondit-il vaguement.

Eloïse le regarda étrangement, puis se mit en face de son ami.

- Ecoute, ça va aller Harry. Tu sais déjà ce qu'il faut faire, tu y arriveras, j'en suis sûre. Il le faut. Surtout que tu es un champion de Poudlard, donc à mon avis tout ira pour le mieux, surtout avec le renforcement de sécurité.

- Mais si, à la fin du tournoi… Cedric…

- N'y pense pas, répondit doucement Eloïse. N'y pense pas, fait de ton mieux pour ne pas te faire tuer, c'est tout ce qu'on te demande. Tu as tous les atouts pour gagner, et je peux te jurer qu'à la dernière tâche il y aura des rondes autour du stade. Tu ne seras pas seul.

Eloïse regarda son ami dans les yeux pendant quelques minutes, puis le quatuor recommença à travailler.

Didier regardait sa petite princesse rire avec ses amis, ils avaient oubliés leurs différents à cause de la petite Weasley, et c'était tant mieux. Ginny était revenue de la Grande Salle, et se dirigea vers le quatuor plié de rires.

- Bonsoir…

Les quatre amis se retournèrent, et Eloïse se leva.

- Je… je suis désolée Eloïse, la dernière fois je…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce qui compte c'est que tu te sois excusée. Je comprends que tu sois jalouse, même si tu n'as pas à l'être. Bon, rassure-moi, tu sais pratiquer le sortilège de Rongifors ? Répondit la jeune fille en lançant un regard noir à Ron.

- Oui, pourquoi ? Fit Ginny, étonnée par l'attitude sympathique d'Eloïse.

- Parce que ton frère n'arrive pas à métamorphoser un objet en souris, pourtant c'est du niveau de troisième année, répondit Eloïse en se rasseyant.

Ginny se mit à rire avec les autres, puis montra à son frère comment faire, au bout d'une heure de travail avec Hermione, Harry et Ginny, Ron finit enfin par y arriver et des cris de joies et de soulagements fusèrent dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Le tableau s'ouvrit dans un bruit sourd.

- Jeunes gens, je tiens à vous préciser l'heure tardive à laquelle nous sommes, serait-il possible que vous alliez vous coucher ? Demanda un professeur.

- Oui professeur, désolée, fit Hermione en rougissant.

- Excusez-nous professeur Lupin, rajouta Ginny.

- Eloïse, je te raccompagne chez ton père, Monsieur Perkins, le professeur Dumbledore veut vous voir dans son bureau demain à 10h, bonne nuit ! répondit Lupin en souriant et prenant sa « petite sœur » par les épaules.

Didier, qui était resté exprès pour sa petite souris, embrassa Eloïse sur la joue, puis se dirigea avec Harry et Ron dans leur dortoir en parlant des cours.

- Perkins a l'air de beaucoup tenir à toi ! Fit Lupin, à Eloïse.

- Oui, il est super sympa. Pourquoi parrain veut le voir ?

- Pour lui parler de son orientation, il veut travailler dans le ministère, et Dumbledore voudrait l'aider pour choisir ce qu'il voudrait exactement…

- D'accord.

- Mais fais attention, ton père risque d'être jaloux de lui, rajouta Lupin sur un ton moqueur, avant de se prendre un léger coup de poing dans le bras gauche.

- Tu sais très bien, et Didier aussi, que papa sera toujours en première position dans mon cœur. Alors arrête de dire ce genre de choses, t'as de la chance que je t'aime bien ! lança la jeune fille d'un ton sarcastique.

- Severus a beau dire, mais tu lui ressemble de plus en plus p'tite sœur !

Cette phrase lui valut un deuxième coup de poing, puis ils partirent dans un fou rire. Rogue les attentaient à l'entrée de la tour.

- Eh bien, vous vous amusez bien on dirait ! lança Rogue sur le même ton que sa fille quelques minutes avant, ce qui fit sourire Remus qui était enfin arrivé à se calmer.

- Mais oui, moi aussi je t'aime papa ! lança Eloïse en embrassant son père sur la joue avant de le pousser pour pouvoir entrer.

- Merci Remus.

- De rien, bonne nuit !

Lupin fit un clin d'œil à Eloïse, puis s'en alla vers son appartement. Rogue ferma la porte de la tour, puis parla un peu de la journée avec sa fille qui caressait inlassablement son chat.

Eloïse laissa sortir Joyaux dans le jardin, tandis qu'elle allait se laver, puis alla se coucher. Rogue corrigea quelques copies, puis fit rentrer le chat et le posa sur le lit de sa fille qu'il embrassa sur le front avant d'aller, à son tour, se coucher.

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**

La dernière semaine de cours passa rapidement, et l'anniversaire d'Eloïse approchait. La jeune fille avait remarqué l'attitude étrange entre de Didier et Remus, mais ne préféra rien dire. Elle les avait vue plusieurs fois parler dans des coins du château, mais dès qu'elle s'approchait, ils changeaient de discussion, comme si de rien n'était.

Beaucoup d'élèves repartaient pour les vacances de noël. Le jour du départ, Eloïse alla dans le parc avec son chat pour se changer les idées, après tous les devoirs qu'elle avait eus.

- Dis donc, Joyaux à l'air d'apprécier la neige ! Fit une voix derrière la jeune fille.

- Oh, salut Didier ! Oui, il aime beaucoup l'eau. Il est magnifique.

- Oui, adorable, je n'avais pas encore vu de chat noir avec les yeux bleus jusque-là !

- Ouais, c'est un fléreur. Tu ne pars pas avec les autres ?

- Non, finalement je reste, mes parents partent en Tunisie, et j'avais envie de rester avec toi. Mon père doit travailler pour un dossier avec le père de Ron.

- D'accord, c'est génial ! Tu seras là pour mon anniversaire !

- Oui ma petite pétale, répondit Didier.

- Et bah ! Je vais en avoir des surnoms si ça continue ! fit Eloïse en rigolant. En plus, pétale, c'est masculin !

Les deux jeunes amis partirent dans un fou rire, puis commencèrent une bataille de boules de neige, puis allèrent prendre le déjeuner en compagnie du trio et de Chris et de tout le groupe d'amis de cinquième année. Ils mangèrent tous à la table Gryffondor, avec l'accord de Dumbledore.

Eloïse avait fini tous ses devoirs de vacances en moins de trois jours. Son anniversaire serait le lendemain, il était dix heures du soir et son père était parti faire un tour dans la salle commune de Serpentard pour rappeler le règlement à des deuxièmes années déchaînés.

Elle repensa à l'ami fidèle qu'elle s'était fait puis aux années passées.

- En plein moment de nostalgie ? lança une voix glaciale derrière la jeune fille.

Eloïse se retourna, surprise.

- Je t'ai fait peur ? Demanda Rogue, moqueur.

- Oui, un peu. Désolée je suis crevée…

- Je vois ça ! Ca fait cinq bonnes minutes que tu contemples la porte de ta chambre !

- Désolée, répéta Eloïse.

- Aller, file te coucher. A demain ma puce !

Rogue embrassa sa fille puis redescendit.

Eloïse se réveilla à l'aube. Le soleil levant traversait les rideaux et donnait une teinte dorée et vert clair aux murs. La jeune fille ouvrit les fenêtres et regarda les flocons de neige tomber du ciel.

Le lac s'était peu à peu transformé en une patinoire. Eloïse s'imagina avec Didier, Chris, Hugo, Florent, Ron, Harry, Hermione et Ginny, en train de patiner difficilement sur le lac gelé.

- Heli ? Fit doucement Rogue en venant derrière sa fille.

- Oui ? Bonjour papa…

Eloïse fit un bisou sur la joue de son père et continua de regarder par la fenêtre. Rogue, derrière sa fille, entoura la taille d'Eloïse de ses bras.

- Ça fait bizarre quand-même… Tu es si gentil avec moi ! murmura Eloïse, brisant le silence qui s'était posé.

Rogue sourit puis fit retourner sa fille face à lui.

- Tu me fais confiance ?

- Bien sûr ! Je t'aime papa… s'écria Eloïse, en se lovant dans les bras de son père.

- Joyeux anniversaire ma puce, murmura le professeur de potions en caressant les cheveux de sa fille.

Rogue emmena sa fille pour le petit déjeuner. Eloïse avait 13 ans dès ce jour, et restait la meilleure élève de Poudlard.

Noël à Poudlard fut aussi magique que l'an passé, et le nouvel an était accompagné d'un magnifique bal avec les champions du Tournoi. Tout s'était passé à merveille.

La première tâche commença donc à la rentrée de Janvier, et Harry n'était pas très rassuré, même si il connaissait le déroulement du Tournoi à peu près par cœur.

Chris posait des questions sur les vacances car il avait dû partir voir ses parents en Amérique.

- Ton anniversaire s'est bien passé Elo ?

- Oui ! Mon père et Didier m'ont gâté c'était hallucinant !

- Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu rester…

- Ce n'est pas grave ! Il n'y avait que Didier et le trio. Les autres sont partis après le dîner d'anniversaire.

- Ah, d'accord…

- Bon, aller, viens on va rejoindre les autres, j'ai un dernier truc à dire à Harry.

- Oui, il va avoir besoin de courage ! Il paraît que les épreuves sont très difficiles…

Eloïse ne répondit rien, personne mis à part le trio, Dumbledore et son père, était au courant des livres.

Elle vit Harry entrer dans la tente et se faufila entre les personnes du ministère et de l'organisation pour pouvoir rassurer son ami une dernière fois.

- Harry !

- Oh, Eloïse ! Merci d'être venue… mais tu n'as pas le droit ! Fit le jeune garçon, inquiet.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Sois prudent, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Ça va bientôt commencer, je file. Bonne chance !

- Merci… murmura Harry en retournant vers le fond de la tente des joueurs.

Il entendit du bruit derrière, puis Hermione se jeta sur lui.

- Oh, que c'est beau l'amour… fit une voix doucereuse.

Au même moment un flash éblouit les deux amis.

Rita Skeeter sourit puis prit sa plume. Les trois autres joueurs arrivèrent.

- Sorrrtez madame ! s'écria Krum. Ici c'est un endrrroit pour les amis aussi.

- Et vous n'en faites pas partie ! Rajouta Fudge qui arrivait avec Lucius Malefoy et Dumbledore.

- Bien, sortez miss Granger. Nous allons passer à l'explication.

- Dé, désolée professeur… fit Hermione en sortant de la tente juste après la journaliste.

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**

Les trois candidats étaient passés, ne restait plus que Harry. La tente était vide, et la voix de Mr Verpey allait l'appeler. Sa gorge était si serrée qu'il dû reprendre son souffle trois fois pour ne pas montrer la panique évidente qui montait en lui.

- Voici maintenant le tour de Mr Potter !

Un silence pesant s'était posé sur le stade. Harry sortit de la tente, avec la vague impression que ses jambes s'étaient transformées en coton. Il passa devant un bosquet d'arbres, puis franchit l'entrée du terrain. Il regarda devant lui, puis contourna une pierre. Il vit des centaines de visages tournés vers lui, puis le Magyar à pointes qui lui faisait face. En effet, comme dans le livre, Harry avait pioché le Magyar, même si Dumbledore avait demandé qu'il pioche le premier. Le jeune garçon serra ses poings, puis scruta la dragonne, puis l'œuf qu'elle couvait, ses grands yeux jaunes fixaient Harry, et renferma ses ailes à demi sur son œuf, cracha du feu. Le jeune Gryffondor évita de justesse la flamme, puis se concentra pleinement sur ce qu'il se devait de faire.

_- Accio Eclair de feu !_ cria-t-il.

Eloïse, aux côtés d'Hermione et Ron, retenait son souffle, puis eu un soupir de soulagement en voyant un balai voler vers Harry.

- Il va y arriver, il le faut… murmura Hermione.

Harry monta sur son balai, puis évita une nouvelle attaque du dragon. Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de l'œuf d'or, puis attira le Magyar de l'autre côté du terrain. Un bout de sa robe prit feu, mais s'éteignit grâce au coup d'accélération du jeune garçon. Harry reprit confiance en lui, il y avait enfin un élément familier dans cette expérience. Il était enfin sur son balai. La peur qui l'envahissait quelques minutes auparavant s'envola, puis l'épreuve commença réellement. Il ne fallait plus que récupérer cet œuf, sans se faire attraper par cet adversaire repoussant.

Un virage à droite, un à gauche, et encore un à droite, puis un tour complet de l'animal, et le Magyar s'effondra, étourdit.

Harry soupira, puis descendit en piquet pour tendre la main vers l'œuf. Au dernier moment, la dragonne leva la patte puis griffa la robe du jeune sorcier, qui remonta immédiatement le cœur battant contre sa poitrine.

Eloïse laissa échapper un juron et frappa son poing sur la barre de protection avant de se prendre un drapeau de Durmstrang en pleine figure, sous le sourire narquois de Rogue, tandis qu'Harry recommençait sa tentative.

« _Cette fois-ci sera la bonne_ » se dit-il. Et en effet, il attrapa à bout de bras l'œuf, avant de remonter en chandelle, et lança un cri de douleur. Son épaule droite était en sang, mais il respira un bon coup en reprenant sa manœuvre. Tout cela avait duré quelques centièmes de seconde, et il entendit des hurlements de joie provenant des tribunes, et aperçu un sourire de soulagement de la part de ses trois amis.

Madame Bibine, le professeur de vol, accouru vers le jeune garçon pour l'emmener de force vers l'infirmerie, tandis qu'Hermione pestait contre la foule qui l'empêchait de retrouver son ami. Ron et Eloïse mirent du temps avant de rentrer au château, et parlèrent de tout et de rien. Ron ne s'entendait plus aussi bien avec ses frères, et la jeune fille promit de leur parler.

Quand le dîner prit fin, tout le monde se dirigea vers sa salle commune respective, et une ambiance de fête régnait chez les Gryffondor. Eloïse avait ramené ses amis, puis décida de parler aux jumeaux Weasley.

- Fred ? Je peux te parler, avec ton frère ?

- Oui Elo, mais ça ne peut pas attendre demain ?

- Non, venez, on va dans le couloir. Il y a trop de bruit ici, rajouta Eloïse.

Fred et George, surprit de cette demande d'entrevue, la suivirent jusque dans le couloir sombre en face du tableau de la Grosse Dame.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda George.

- Rien de spécial, mis à part… commença Eloïse.

- Mis à part ? répéta Fred.

- Ron pense que vous lui faites la tête et il ne vous comprend plus. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais je pense que vous devriez parler tous les trois, ça ne pourra vous faire que du bien, lança la jeune fille en regardant l'un des jumeaux droit dans les yeux.

Un long silence prit place, puis George commenta :

- Moui, c'est vrai que ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas parlé, mais j'aurai trouvé plus normal qu'il vienne nous voir directement…

- Oui, moi aussi ça m'a fait bizarre quand il m'a dit ça…

- Peut-être est-il jaloux d'Harry ? pensa Fred à voix haute.

- Je ne pense pas, intervint Eloïse, à moins que ça ne soit une tête brûlée… Enfin, le plus important c'est que vous lui parliez, on verra après, ok ?

- Oui, on lui parlera ce soir, ou demain. Dès qu'on le voit, promis annonça Fred.

- Merci les garçons, c'est gentil… répondit Eloïse.

- En fait, avec Didier, ça en est où ? Lança George.

- Je… je ne sais pas… Tu sais, on n'est pas pressé…

- Toi non, mais lui peut-être… murmura Fred.

- Je ne sais pas. Je l'aime bien, mais…

- Tu es trop attachée à ton Rogue d'amour ? lança George avant de rire.

- Pas drôle ! répliqua Eloïse en faisant semblant de bouder.

- Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse p'tite sœur ! taquina Fred avant de se prendre un coup de poing.

- En fait, heureusement que tu es notre sœur adoptive, et pas réelle, parce que tu es trop sadique…

- Tel père, telle fille, que veux-tu George ? se moqua son frère.

- Non mais, pour Didier, je pense que c'est juste une excellente amitié, tu sais George... Enfin. Certains moments, je préfèrerai être avec vous... Bon, je vais devoir retourner en bas, sinon mon père va me trucider… fit la jeune fille en faisant un petit sourire.

- A, enfin un sourire ! Bien, on te raccompagne, il fait noir.

- Hey ! Il ne va rien m'arriver !

- On ne sait jamais, avec Malefoy dans le château, vaux mieux se méfier, et ton père nous fait assez souffrir comme ça en nous forçant de te supporter…

Eloïse lança un regard noir aux garçons, puis se retourna avant de rire avec eux, tout en descendant vers les cachots.

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**


	39. Chapitre 39 : La deuxième tâche !

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**

**°o°**

Annonce : Spoilers possibles sur le Tome 7.

**°o°**

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**

**Chapitre 39 : La deuxième tâche !**

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**

_Eloïse lança un regard noir aux garçons, puis se retourna avant de rire avec eux, tout en descendant vers les cachots._

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**

Le lever fut dur pour tout le monde, mais les cours étaient obligatoires. Eloïse était la première dans la Grande Salle, en compagnie de son père et de quelques professeurs. Un calme étonnant régnait dans la pièce, et Eloïse ressentait un certain froid, comme une mauvaise intuition… Elle déjeuna rapidement, puis, sans attendre ses amis, elle sorti dehors.

Au-dessus du lac elle aperçut une brume épaisse, la jeune fille eut un frisson, puis s'avança vers le portail délimitant la propriété du château…

- Que fais-tu ma grande ? Lança une voix bourrue au loin.

Eloïse sursauta, puis se retourna vivement, effrayée.

- Rien, je me promène, répondit-elle précipitamment au demi géant.

- Ce n'est pas un temps pour se promener ma petite princesse ! On dirait que des détraqueurs nous narguent…

- Ne t'inquiète pas Hagrid, tout va bien. J'ai juste besoin de prendre l'air.

Eloïse ne savait pas comment se défaire du garde-chasse. Au bout de dix minutes de conversation, il lui annonça qu'il devait aller voir Dumbledore puis laissa la fille du maître des potions seule. Eloïse soupira puis reprit son chemin. La nuit lui avait semblée longue, le peu qu'elle avait dormi lui avait fait peur. Elle était dans une grande rue, aussi calme que le parc du château en plein hiver, où des maisons à peu près identiques s'alignaient sur plusieurs centaines de mètres. Elle marchait sur la route gelée, et tourna à un angle. Elle s'approcha d'un champ, puis fut stoppée par un mur invisible, puis vit un être informe plonger sur elle, un bras devant lui, dans un nuage de poussière, ou plutôt de neige…

Ne sachant à quoi s'en tenir, elle remuait ces souvenirs dans sa tête. Elle contourna le lac froid, puis s'assit sur un des rochers.

_« Il faut absolument que je relise le septième livre, sa date de sortie a presque un an… _pensa-t-elle_. Il faudrait que j'aille dans la salle sur demande, je ne peux plus tenir… j'ai trop de soupçons… »_

Elle se leva puis retourna vers le château.

Pendant ce temps-là, Ron secouait Harry pour qu'il se lève car les cours allaient commencer dans moins d'une demi-heure et ils n'étaient pas prêts. Hermione avait déjà déjeuné et révisait son cours de métamorphose tandis que les garçons se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle. Ils ne virent pas Eloïse, mais ne s'en souciaient pas vraiment. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers leur salle de cours, puis attendit leur professeur. Eloïse, elle, ne commençait qu'à dix heures. Elle rappela aux jumeaux d'aller parler à leur petit frère, puis se dirigea vers le septième étage. Elle pensa très fort aux livres qu'elle voulait avoir à portée de main, passa trois fois devant le mur…

Une petite porte apparue, la jeune fille tendit la main vers la poignée puis entra dans une salle, laissant derrière elle le vieux directeur qui la suivait.

Eloïse jeta un sort à la porte pour qu'elle ne s'ouvre pas, sachant que Dumbledore l'avait suivie. Il savait sûrement pourquoi elle venait ici… Elle regarda les étagères en face d'elle, puis une table sur laquelle était le livre tant espéré, comme si il l'attendait, attendait d'être lu, de dévoiler tous ses secrets… une fois de plus. Elle ne se souvenait plus de tout, voir de rien… Eloïse avait eu énormément de mal à lire ce livre et ne gardait pour souvenir que la mort de son père. Elle s'approcha, puis s'assit sur une chaise. Eloïse soupira, puis prit le livre, le dernier de la série… Celui qui dessinerait peut-être son destin, et qu'elle essaierait de modifier si possible, et si nécessaire…

Elle ouvrit le livre, puis commença sa lecture.

Rogue n'avait pas revu sa fille depuis le petit déjeuné, mais ne s'en souciait guère car après l'avoir entendue crier dans son sommeil, il avait deviné où elle s'était réfugiée… Il avait peur de découvrir ce qui risquait d'arriver, mais décida de ne pas en laisser de trace dans sa façon d'être. Il fit cours normalement, puis alla dans la salle des professeurs qu'il désertait souvent, pour pouvoir parler avec Lupin, et partager ses impressions.

- Où est passée ta fille Severus ? Demanda Lupin en regardant Rogue soupçonneux. Elle ne s'est pas présentée à mon cours…

- Moi non plus, je ne l'ai pas vue, annonça Flitwick d'une voix tremblante.

- Elle est dans un endroit sûr, Remus, rassura une voix derrière le petit groupe d'enseignant. Elle est dans la Salle sur Demande.

Dumbledore était entré en silence dans la salle des professeurs, et avait prononcé cette phrase d'une voix calme. Rogue, lui, laissa apparaître une légère grimace en entendant ce qu'il redoutait, mais elle s'effaça en quelques secondes.

- Severus, je te demanderai d'aller la voir, et de lui apporter quelque chose à manger. Je crains qu'elle n'ait pas beaucoup déjeunée ce matin, demanda le vieux directeur.

- Oui, j'y vais. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je resterai avec elle, si vous pouviez…

- M'occuper de tes classes en cas d'absence ? Ne t'inquiète pas.

Severus, le visage plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire, passa devant Dumbledore qui lui murmura de façon à ce que seul le maître des potions l'entende « _J'ai lu le livre… rassure Eloïse, et venez dans mon bureau dès qu'elle aura fini de le relire…_ ».

Sa cape voltigeant derrière lui, Rogue sortit de la salle et se dirigea vers le septième étage d'un pas nerveux.

Il arriva devant le mur concerné, et essaya plusieurs sortilèges pour rentrer dans la salle verrouillée de l'intérieur.

Eloïse lisait avidement le livre, parcourant des yeux chaque ligne, revenant en arrière pour relire certains passages, puis retournant à l'endroit de sa lecture en cours. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, et par moment, souriait. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de pages à lire. Elle eût soudain l'impression que quelqu'un essayait d'entrer. Une intuition, sûrement. Elle se demanda à voix haute qui cela pouvait être, et eu sa réponse immédiatement grâce à l'oiseau majestueux de son parrain qui le prévenait de la future visite de son père. La jeune fille fit un peu sourire en coin, puis alla ouvrir à son père, puis se jeta dans ses bras en fondant en larmes.

Rogue, surprit par cette attitude, regarda étrangement sa fille, puis lui caressa les cheveux en rentrant avec elle, toujours accroché à lui, dans la Salle. Il ferma derrière lui, comme l'avait fait sa fille quelques heures auparavant, puis regarda le livre, puis Eloïse.

La jeune fille retourna s'asseoir, puis continua de lire, son père la regardant. Quand elle finit de lire la dernière page, elle revint un peu en arrière, puis relue le dernier paragraphe du livre. Elle le ferma, et le tendit à son père.

Severus prit le livre entre ses mains, le regarda intensément, puis s'assit à son tour pour plonger dans les profondeurs de l'écriture de l'ultime tome.

Eloïse regarda son père un moment, puis traversa silencieusement la pièce. Harry avait encore les tâches du tournoi à accomplir, elle ne voulait pas l'inquiéter avec les quêtes qu'ils devraient accomplir. Elle prit l'initiative de détruire les Horcruxes qu'elle pourrait, puis rechercha des plans dans sa tête. Son parrain allait sûrement vouloir en parler avec elle, maintenant qu'elle avait pu lire le livre beaucoup plus attentivement et qu'elle savait tout.

Rogue lisait aussi vite que ça fille. En trois heures et demie il avait tout lu et tout retenu, enfin, presque. Eloïse remarqua que son père n'était pas étonné par sa mort, comme si il le savait déjà, qu'il ne pouvait pas retourner en arrière. La jeune fille se souvint à présent à quel point son père appréciait Lily Evans, mais n'en parla pas. Elle était assez bouleversée par toutes les morts qu'avait causés la guerre. Rogue remarqua les tourments de sa fille, puis la prit par les épaules. Eloïse s'accrocha à sa taille, sous la cape de son père, essayant de calmer son coeur qui battait un peu trop rapidement.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau du directeur de Poudlard, plus pâle que la craie sur les murs.

- Sorbet citron, lança Eloïse, d'une voix triste.

L'Aigle gardant l'entrée du bureau tourna sur lui-même, laissant place à quelques marches qu'ils montèrent, redoutant ce qu'allait leur annoncer Dumbledore.

Pendant ce temps-là, le trio était assis tranquillement à leurs places, dans les cachots sous le regard de Lupin, qui leur expliquait les bienfaits de la potion Poussoss, mais aussi ses effets désagréables. Hermione, comme d'habitude, répondait à toutes les questions posées, donnant des points à Gryffondor. Lupin, lui, tout en faisant son cours, se demandait ce que faisaient sa protégée et Rogue. Pourquoi était-elle si triste, ce matin, quand il l'avait aperçue dans le parc ? Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas déjà revenus ?

- Professeur ? Demanda une voix timide au fond de la classe.

- Oui Neville ?

- Le professeur Rogue ne fera plus cours ?

- Pour aujourd'hui, je ne pense pas, mais il sera présent demain.

Des élèves firent des mines tristes, tandis que les Serpentard affichaient un air supérieur.

Dumbledore entendit la voix de sa filleule au bas de l'escalier, et se leva.

- Il est temps de mettre tout en ordre… murmura-t-il.

Eloïse, suivit de près par Rogue, arriva la première dans le bureau. Elle regarda son parrain, puis s'assit sur un des fauteuils. Dumbledore alla fermer la porte derrière Rogue, puis rejoignit le bureau.

- Bien, vous avez tous les deux lu le Livre ? questionna Dumbledore.

- Oui, répondirent Rogue et sa fille d'une même voix.

- Eloïse, commença Dumbledore. J'aimerais que tu détruises le diadème de Serdaigle.

- Pourquoi ? sursauta la jeune fille. Ça ne devrait pas être Harry qui…

- Non, je ne _veux_ pas que ça soit comme dans le septième tome. Voldemort ne sait pas tout ce que nous savons, et je pense qu'il est plus prudent de faire ça maintenant, avant de ne plus pouvoir le trouver. Voldemort finira par comprendre, par s'apercevoir de quelque chose, avait répondu Dumbledore d'un ton catégorique.

- Très bien… Tu as… l'épée de Gryffondor… ?

Dumbledore acquiesça, puis se leva de son fauteuil pour monter les quelques marches à la droite de son bureau. Il revint avec l'épée puis la donna à sa filleule.

- Albus…

- Severus, c'est la seule solution. Il faut détruire tout ce qui rattache Voldemort à la vie, vous-même me l'aviez dit ce matin. Eloïse est aussi apte qu'Harry pour faire ça.

Eloïse pensa à Joyaux, son chat qu'elle n'avait plus revu depuis deux jours, puis passa trois fois devant la tapisserie dans le couloir du septième étage…

- Pourquoi faut-il que ça soit Eloïse, Albus, pourquoi ? S'était écrié Rogue.

- Calme-toi, Severus. Il ne restera plus que Nagini, puis la bague d'Elvis Gaunt à détruire et, bien sûr, Voldemort lui-même. Harry sera prêt bien assez tôt pour l'affronter, et nous serons tous là pour le soutenir, contrairement aux livres, et nous éviterons plusieurs erreurs. Eloïse a déjà détruit la coupe de Poufsouffle hier, Harry a récupéré le médaillon de Serpentard chez Sirius et l'a également détruit.

- Tu as commis une erreur, parrain, fit Eloïse, timidement en revenant dans le bureau, essoufflée, avec dans la main droite l'épée et la gauche, le diadème brisé.

- Et laquelle ? Demanda Dumbledore, surprit, sous le regard de Rogue.

- Harry est également un horcruxe !

Un long silence s'installa. En effet, le vieil homme l'avait oublié. Mais il ne savait pas comment résoudre ce problème il y avait effectivement une partie de Voldemort en Harry, mais comment la détruire, sans tuer le jeune garçon ?

- Les Reliques… murmura Eloïse, toujours debout, près de la Pensine de son parrain.

Dumbledore sursauta à cette citation, puis la regarda, avec un grand sourire.

- Exactement ! Quand j'aurais détruit l'Horcruxe de la bague, je trouverai un système, pour que lors du dernier combat…

- Il faudra que ce ne soit ni trop tôt, ni… trop tard. Pensa Eloïse à voix haute. Nous n'avons plus le droit à l'échec.

Rogue regardait sa fille, puis Dumbledore. Il semblait avoir du mal à comprendre, mais temps qu'ils arriveraient à garder en vie sa fille et le dernier souvenir de Lily qu'il avait, tout irait bien. Il espérait vivement que Voldemort ne soit au courant de rien… Que rien ne leur échapperait.

- Pour l'instant, Harry doit continuer le Tournoi, on lui parlera du Plan plus tard. Il a du courage à rassembler, annonça Eloïse. En espérant que toutes les mesures que l'on a prises suffiront… Et que la dernière tâche ne sera pas…

- Dans les mêmes conditions, acheva Rogue.

Eloïse regarda son père se lever, elle sembla surprise de le voir ainsi, pourtant il n'avait pas changé… Peut-être avait-elle peur, peur de ne plus pouvoir rester longtemps à ses côtés. Severus Rogue serra sa jeune fille dans ses bras, sous le regard étonné du directeur, surpris de tant d'amour de la part du directeur des Serpentard.

Eloïse sortit la première du bureau, puis rejoignit la salle commune de Gryffondor, le dîner allant bientôt commencer, elle voulait d'abord trouver ses amis…

- Ron, Hermione ! Cria la jeune fille, essoufflée, devant le tableau de la grosse dame.

- Eloïse ! S'écrièrent les deux amis réjouis de la revoir. Où étais-tu ? Lupin nous a dit que…

- Chut ! Pas ici ! cracha Eloïse à voix basse. Venez, je dois vous parler.

- Et Harry ? Demanda Ron d'une voix forte. Il nous attend dans la s…

- Il attendra, c'est à vous deux que je dois parler !

Hermione et Ron se regardèrent d'un air étrange, puis suivirent leur amie dans un recoin sombre, à l'abri de tous les regards et de toutes les oreilles. Ils étaient à présent dans une très vieille salle de classe de métamorphose dont on ne servait plus jamais.

- Ecoutez, j'ai lu le dernier livre de vous-savez-quoi ce matin, voilà pourquoi je n'étais pas là, et mon père non plus.

- Il était là ! C'est juste l'après-mid…

- Laisse-moi parler Ron ! s'exclama Eloïse. Papa est venu l'après-midi me rejoindre dans la Salle sur Demande, et il a également lu…

- Et alors ? Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Hermione, pressée de tout savoir.

- Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que vous lisiez le livre de nouveau. La chance que l'on a, c'est que demain après-midi vous n'avez pas cours, donc on ira dans la salle sur demande. Enfin,_ vous_ irez.

- Tu ne viendras pas avec nous ? demanda Ron, perturbé.

- Non, je m'occuperai d'Harry. Il ne faut pas qu'il se préoccupe avec tout ça, il a déjà le Tournoi. On le mettra au courant plus tard.

- D'accord. Tu connais la date de la deuxième tâche ? Demanda Hermione.

- Oui, ils l'ont rapproché au 12 février, répondit Eloïse. Je vais d'ailleurs en parler avec Cedric et Harry demain, puis ensuite on vous attendra chez Hagrid, ça vous va ?

- Oui, répondirent Hermione et Ron.

- Et… commença Hermione. Est-ce qu'à la fin du Livre, Harry doit… Je ne me souviens plus, avec tout ce qu'on a lu...

- Non, à la fin, il sera en vie. Mais étant donné ma présence, ça va changer beaucoup de choses… Mais il y aura beaucoup de mort… Lisez le livre très doucement, et veillez à ce que rien ne vous échappe, répondit Eloïse, calmement.

- Oui, ça ne va pas être facile… répondit Ron.

- Non…

Le silence s'empara du trio. Chacun pensait à l'avenir. Ron fut le premier à se lever d'une des tables de la salle, puis, suivit par ses deux amies, il se dirigea vers la Grande Salle.

Harry attendait ses amis dans la Salle Commune depuis une bonne quinzaine de minutes, puis se décida de descendre, en colère contre Ron et Hermione.

- Vous étiez où ? Lança-t-il d'une voix agressive en voyant le groupe arriver vers lui.

- Euh… hésita Ron.

- On s'est rencontré dans le couloir et on a parlé, puis comme on n'avait pas vu l'heure passer… répondit Eloïse tandis qu'Hermione lançait un regard noir à Ron.

Harry laissa échapper un grognement, puis ils s'assirent et commencèrent leur repas.

Eloïse, regardant intensément les jumeaux Weasley, finit par questionner Ron.

- Tu as parlé avec tes frères ?

- Ouais, un peu… répondit simplement son ami, les yeux fixés sur son verre.

Eloïse eu un léger sourire, puis regarda vers la table des professeurs. Elle vit son père la dévisager d'un œil sévère, puis se remit à manger. Eloïse, surprise par ce regard, et perturbée par la lecture qu'elle avait faite dans la matinée, ne toucha guère à son assiette.

Le repas finit, elle annonça à ses amis qu'elle allait travailler un peu, puis leur dit bonne nuit. C'est avec un pincement au cœur qu'elle se dirigea vers la tour de son père.

Une fois dans sa chambre, elle s'assit sur son lit, puis laissa les larmes couler sur ses joues. Son chat, Joyaux, grimpa sur le lit, puis se frotta contre le bras droit de sa maîtresse, comme pour lui dire que lui, il était là, et qu'elle ne devait pas pleurer… Elle s'allongea, puis s'endormit en caressant son chat noir.

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**

La deuxième tâche du Tournoi approchait à grands pas, et Eloïse avait parlé avec Cedric de l'épreuve. Harry et elle étaient allés dans le parc, et Eloïse lui avait donné plusieurs conseils, et lui rappela qu'il aurait besoin de la Branchiflore pour qu'il puisse respirer sous l'eau.

Harry la remercia. Le lendemain, le déjeuner fut copieux pour les quatre élèves du Tournoi, même si ils n'avaient pas très faim. Eloïse était seule à la table de Gryffondor ce matin-là, accompagné d'Harry. Hermione, Ron, la petite sœur de Fleur et Cho Chang n'étaient pas présents et seuls Harry et Eloïse savaient pourquoi. Harry finit tant bien que mal de finir son assiette sous le regard sévère de la fille du professeur qu'il détestait le plus. Il sourit à cette idée, puis finit sa tasse de chocolat chaud.

Eloïse accompagna Harry jusqu'au parc, où Ginny l'attendait. La fille du maître des cachots avait chuchoté quelques mots d'encouragement à son ami, puis se dirigea vers l'estrade où se trouvaient quelques-uns de ses camarades de classe, évitant soigneusement de croiser Ginny qui les avait surpris la veille dans le parc. Elle avait peur d'une nouvelle crise de jalousie.

- Ça va aller, il va s'en sortir… lui murmura Didier au creux de l'oreille.

Eloïse sursauta. Ca faisait un petit moment qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment parlé avec les gens de sa classe. A vrai dire, elle était toujours à l'écart, se renfermait un peu sur elle-même. Elle sourit à son ami, puis regarda à nouveau Harry.

Ce fut le professeur Maugrey qui annonça le début de la seconde épreuve.

- Votre attention s'il vous plaît. La deuxième épreuve va bientôt commencer pour nos quatre champions. Ils auront exactement une heure pour reprendre ce qui leur a été enlevé, attention, à trois, le coup de sifflet marquera le début de l'épreuve.

Un silence pesant s'était abattu sur le parc, tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur les quatre champions, prêts à sauter dans le lac.

- Un, deux… _trois !_

Le coup de sifflet retentit. Harry se dépêcha, il retira ses chaussures, ses chaussettes, sortit la Blanchiflore de sa poche et la fourra dans sa bouche, puis plongea dans l'eau glacée du lac. Eloïse eut un frisson en le voyant plonger, en espérant que ça marcherait. Il ne faisait pas très chaud, et elle décida d'essayer de repérer son père. Il devait être avec les autres professeurs et le ministre… Elle s'éclipsa discrètement, puis repéra Dumbledore, à côté du ministre. Elle regarda autour d'elle mais ne vit pas son père. Elle sentit la panique monter en elle…

- Tu me cherchais ? Murmura une voix glaciale derrière elle.

Deux bras entourèrent la taille de la jeune fille qui frissonna encore une fois.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma grande princesse ?

- J'ai froid papa, murmura-t-elle en se retournant en fourrant son visage dans le cou de son père.

Rogue embrassa les cheveux de sa fille, puis retira sa cape pour la lui mettre sur les épaules.

- Ca va bien se passer, ne t'inquiète pas… Va rejoindre ta classe, et ne bouge plus de l'estrade. Dumbledore viendra te chercher tout à l'heure.

Rogue avait dit ça à sa fille sur un ton assez autoritaire, qu'Eloïse n'osa pas contredire. Elle regarda son père se diriger vers le directeur, puis retourna vers sa classe en soupirant, mais contente d'avoir la cape de son père sur les épaules qui lui réchauffait peu à peu le corps.

- Tu as réussi l'épreuve blanche de Sortilèges, toi ? Demanda Jonathan à Eloïse, sans s'être rendu compte de sa petite absence.

- Je pense, pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai eu un peu de mal… Chris et Laina aussi.

- D'accord… Bah on révisera ensemble pour les BUSES si vous voulez…

- Ou on révisera avec toute la classe, carrément, puisque toi seule comprend les cours d'Histoire de la Magie et de Sortilèges ! Fit Fred qui s'était mis entre Eloïse et un garçon de quatrième année qui semblait être de Serdaigle.

- Oui, et en Potions aussi… rajouta George.

- On verra bien ! Soupira Eloïse en souriant. Pour le moment, j'espère que Cedric et Harry s'en sortiront…

Les élèves s'impatientèrent un peu, puis soudain, la voix du professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal parla.

- Regardez ! Cria presque Chris qui montra l'eau bouger.

Fleur Delacour nageait tant bien que mal vers la rive, et Maugrey l'aida à sortir de l'eau. Elle n'avait apparemment pas réussi la deuxième tâche, et tous les élèves de BeauxBâtons murmurèrent des « Oh » mécontents. Fleur était très pâle, et Eloïse, ne pouvant tenir sur place, accouru vers la jeune française.

- Ça va ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Eloïse ! Tu devrais être avec les élèves ! rugit Maugrey Fol Œil.

- Dé, désolée professeur, murmura la jeune fille.

- Bon, je vais chercher Mrs Pomfresh, lança Maugrey en regardant Eloïse d'un air mécontent.

Eloïse ressentait comme une boule dans l'estomac. Elle réconforta un peu Fleur, en lui disant que ce n'était pas grave, et que sa petite sœur irait bien…

- Gabrielle va m'en vouloir en sachant que je n'ai pas réussi ! Imagine… fit Fleur en pleurant de plus belles.

- Miss Rogue veuillez regagner les gradins, lança sèchement la voix de l'infirmière.

Eloïse ne fit pas de commentaire puis retourna vers ses amis de classe.

- Elle va bien ? Demanda Didier en fixant Fleur.

- Non, pas trop, avoua Eloïse. Mais je n'en sais pas plus, on m'a dit de dégager, rajouta la jeune fille, d'un ton très froid.

Plus personne ne parla jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un d'autre sortit de l'eau. Ce fut Cedric, qui sortit en même temps que Viktor Krum. Ce dernier avait le corps violet, et ne respirait apparemment pas beaucoup. Mrs Pomfresh l'emmena directement à l'infirmerie, accompagnée du responsable de Durmstrang. Mr Lahanas n'était pas très rassuré en voyant son meilleur élève dans cet état. Ne manquait plus que Harry maintenant, et il ne restait plus que deux minutes.

Soudain, trois corps sortirent de l'eau, et nagèrent jusqu'à la rive. Eloïse était enfin soulagée, mais pas pour longtemps. Les trois personnes atteignirent l'estrade la plus basse, et se révélèrent être Ron, Hermione et Gabrielle, la petite sœur de Fleur qui lui sauta d'ailleurs au cou.

- Mais où est Harry ? Murmura George.

- Je ne sais pas… Il aurait dû revenir…

Un mouvement de panique se fit, puis Dumbledore s'approcha du Lac, quelques êtres des eaux l'attendaient. Il parla un peu avec eux, et vit enfin Harry nager difficilement jusqu'à eux.

- Harry, tu vas bien ? Demanda Dumbledore, soulagé de le voir enfin revenir.

Le garçon ne pu répondre, on le sortit de l'eau et le couvrit de plusieurs serviettes.

Eloïse, toujours hantée par la dernière réflexion qu'elle avait reçue, laissa Ginny aller voir son héros. Elle remarqua avec un peu de jalousie que la plus petite des Weasley ne se fit pas réprimander…

Elle haussa les épaules, puis retourna au château, toujours avec la cape de son père sur les épaules.

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**


	40. Chapitre 40 : Retour au château

**Chapitre 40 : Retour au château**

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**

_Elle haussa les épaules, puis retourna au château, toujours avec la cape de son père sur les épaules._

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**

Elle n'avait pas la force morale de rester jusqu'à la toute fin.

Rogue et Fol Œil firent rentrer les jeunes élèves dans le château, tandis que Dumbledore venait de terminer son discours de fin d'épreuve. Harry, compte tenu de son audace, qui a sorti de l'eau trois personnes, sera premier ex-æquo avec Cedric, puis ensuite, Krum et enfin Delacour.

Poudlard était donc dorénavant en tête pour le Tournoi, et cela rendait folle de rage Mme Maxime et Mr Lahanas.

Un festin fut organisé, mais le trio se retrouva à l'infirmerie, vite rejoint par Eloïse.

- Ca va Harry ? demanda cette dernière, en le voyant allongé sur un des lits.

- Oui, l'infirmière veut que je me repose… Merci Elo.

Eloïse regarda un moment Ron et Hermione, puis sortit de la pièce, non sans marmonner qu'elle allait dans la Grande Salle.

- Pourquoi tu nous as tous prit ? S'indigna Hermione, une fois Eloïse sortie.

- Tu savais en plus que tu n'en avais pas besoin ! Rajouta Ginny qui venait d'arriver.

- Je… je ne sais pas, je ne voulais pas vous laisser, puis comme Elo l'a dit, il faut laisser sa chance au destin ! lança Harry rapidement, en essayant de bien se faire comprendre sans que sa petite amie se rende compte des sous-entendus.

Le trio parla donc de l'épreuve et de la difficulté réelle des faits, qu'ils n'imaginaient pas ainsi. Ginny s'était assise sur le rebord du lit, ébouriffant un peu plus les cheveux de son ami, sous le regard noir de son grand frère.

- Harry, coupa Hermione, il faut que l'on te parle… Ginny, je suis désolée mais tu ne peux pas rester…

- Pourquoi ? Demanda la jeune fille, surprise d'être mis à l'écart si soudainement.

- Parce que… C'est trop important, et cela concerne Harry, et nous. Il t'en parlera si il le veut mais…

Hermione s'arrêta là, elle voyait déjà son amie tomber dans une rage énorme. Elle regarda Ron, comme pour chercher de l'aide, mais ce dernier ne put qu'approuver d'un signe de tête ce qu'elle venait de dire…

- Désolé Gin', mais elle a raison…

Ginny lança un regard noir au trio, puis sortit de l'infirmerie.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Harry en regardant son amie partir.

- Euh… Je crois qu'il ne vaut mieux pas en parler ici… C'est trop dangereux. Tu crois que tu peux sortir ? Fit Ron.

Hermione alla voir l'infirmière qui accorda une petite sortie au jeune garçon, en faisant promettre au trio d'être prudent. Ils sortirent donc, et se dirigèrent vers le septième étage…

- Ecoute, Eloïse ne voulait pas que l'on t'en parle avant l'épreuve, et elle avait raison. Mais maintenant, on te doit une explication… entama Hermione.

- Et pourquoi Elo n'est pas là ? Questionna Harry.

- Euh… Je ne sais pas, avoua la jeune fille. Elle voulait sûrement nous laisser seuls !

- Moui, bon, allez, qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'aussi important ?

Harry s'attendait à quelque chose de grave, mais fut surpris de l'apparition du Tome 7. Il le relu donc, en quelques heures. Ils n'avaient pas fait attention à l'heure, mais ne s'en formalisèrent pas. Harry, à la fin, sembla comprendre plusieurs choses. Hermione et Ron lui donnèrent leur avis, en le prévenant également des Horcruxes déjà détruits.

- Tu es sûr qu'il ne va pas y avoir tous ces morts ? Finit par demander le survivant.

- Je n'en sais rien, mais Dumbledore veut absolument être à tes côtés lors de la dernière bataille, il veut que tu sois entouré, et que l'on soit tous là… Que l'on s'entraîne beaucoup, pour pouvoir combattre V…

- Voldemort, acheva Harry.

Hermione avait répondu à Harry en tremblant, et ils avaient tout les trois, sans le savoir, la même peur… Et si ça ne fonctionnait pas ? Si Voldemort arrivait à s'emparer des livres, si…

Le trio sortit de la salle sur demande, puis se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, l'esprit plein de questions.

Lupin les convoqua dans son bureau le lendemain, ainsi que Dumbledore.

- Vous allez devoir faire preuve d'un grand courage tous les trois, avait dit le directeur de Poudlard.

- Et même tous les quatre… rajouta Lupin. Il ne faut pas oublier Eloïse qui a déjà fait une grande partie du travail de destruction de Vous-Savez-Qui. Et Severus aussi, bien que vous ne l'appréciez pas.

- Il est donc de notre côté ? Finit par demander Hermione, toujours dans le doute.

- Il est très difficile de le dévisager entièrement, mais vous savez à quel point l'Ordre lui fait confiance, Et pour moi, il est certain qu'il est de notre côté, répondit Dumbledore.

- Oui, mais il a quand-même… dans le tome 6…

- Mr Weasley, êtes-vous sûr d'avoir lu le Livre ? demanda leur professeur de Métamorphose.

- Oui Monsieur Lupin, répondit Ron. Je sais qu'il n'en avait pas le choix mais… Je ne l'aime pas.

Ils parlèrent un bon moment, et le trio fut lâché vers onze heures. Eloïse les attendait dans le Hall.

- Salut ! Ca va Harry ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, merci. Pourquoi tu n'étais pas là quand je suis sorti de l'eau ?

- Il y avait Ginny, et…

- Et ?

- Quand Fleur est sortie de l'eau, je suis allée la voir pour lui demander si ça aller, et ils m'ont demandé de dégager… Ce que j'ai fait. Répondit calmement Eloïse en regardant Harry et Hermione.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Ron.

- Sûrement parce que je n'avais rien à faire devant…

- Oui, mais tu es la fille de Rogue !

- Et, ça change quoi Ron ?

- Je sais pas, mais…

- Mais ?

- Rien, j'aurais pensé que…

- Oui, mais non ! répliqua sèchement la jeune fille.

Ron était devenu rouge, et Hermione était étonnée de le voir autant donner son avis sur un sujet et de tenir tête à la fille du professeur le plus craint de l'école.

Eloïse remarqua le regard étrange que lui lançait Ron, puis, préférant ne pas rester avec le trio, elle sortit dehors, et fut rattrapée par Ginny.

- Eloïse, tu n'es pas avec les autres ?

- Non, ils sont dans le Hall, pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'ils voulaient parler de quelque chose tout à l'heure, et ils m'avaient demandé de partir… Je croyais qu'ils étaient avec toi.

- Non, je viens de les laisser… Va les rejoindre si tu veux. Moi je vais prendre l'air.

Ginny sourit puis se dirigea vers le trio, resté planté dans le Hall, étonné de l'attitude de leur amie.

Eloïse se dirigea vers le parc, et réfléchit à la troisième tâche que devrait subir son ami dans quelques mois. Cette fois-ci, il n'y aurait pas d'indice. Les quatre champions devraient trouver la Coupe au milieu d'un labyrinthe plus qu'étrange. Eloïse n'en avait rien dit, mais elle faisait partie de l'équipe de travaux de préparation. Elle dessinera le plan du labyrinthe, Rogue et Maugrey prépareront des pièges, Dumbledore placera la Coupe au centre du terrain prévu à cette dernière épreuve. Des rondes étaient déjà prévue, et durant toute la préparation et de la construction, des professeurs et des aurors faisaient le tour de ce qui était le terrain de Quidditch, transformé en un vrai champ de ronces et d'arbustes magique.

Au fur et à mesure de la transformation du terrain, Eloïse et Florian passaient de plus en plus de temps dans les couloirs, à faire le tour des Salles Communes, et questionner les tableaux. Les deux préfets prenaient leur travail très au sérieux, et Eloïse se devait également de passer une nuit par semaine dehors, avec le professeur Lupin, pour surveiller le labyrinthe qui prenait forme.

- Punaise, il fait froid ! fit Eloïse à son professeur de métamorphose.

- Oui ! J'espère que ça ira mieux la semaine prochaine, parce que là, il va neiger…

- J'en ai aussi l'impression… lança une voix dans l'obscurité.

- Sirius ? Souffla la jeune fille.

- Oui, c'est moi. Ca va vous deux ?

- Patmol ! s'écria Lupin. Que fais-tu ici ? Comment es-tu rentré… ?

- T'inquiète pas Lunard, Dumbledore m'a demandé de venir. Je m'inquiétais pour mon filleul, figure-toi…

- Il va bien, fit Eloïse.

- Merci ma grande, répondit Sirius en embrassant la jeune fille sur le front. Tu as quel âge maintenant ?

- J'ai eu 13 ans en décembre !

- A oui, c'est vrai. Et ton parrain te demande de faire des rondes ? Toujours aussi fou…

- Mouai… fit Eloïse avant de rire avec le parrain de son ami.

- Oui, mais contrairement à toi Patmol, Elo est la meilleure élève de l'école qui a déjà le niveau des ASPICS tandis qu'elle est en 5ème année !

- Et que je devrais être en 4ème… et même 3ème… rajouta la jeune fille, timidement.

- Bon, on va devoir se mettre au travail. Le soleil s'est couché il y a une heure déjà. Tu fais la ronde avec Elo ? Demanda Lupin.

- Oui, bien sûr. On doit se retrouver où ?

- Ici même, toutes les deux heures environ, répondit Lupin.

- D'accord, répondirent Eloïse et Sirius d'une même voix.

Eloïse vit avec soulagement Sirius se transformer en chien, puis ils allèrent à droite, tandis que Remus allait à gauche.

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**

Harry s'était remis difficilement de la deuxième épreuve du Tournoi, mais n'en parlait que très rarement avec ses amis. Le plus souvent ils parlaient du dernier Livre, de leurs impressions, et de leurs espoirs. Harry, ayant marre de n'apercevoir la fille de son professeur de Potion, finit par aller voir Rogue, à la fin d'une heure difficilement supportable.

- Qui a-t-il Potter ? Lança Rogue en voyant le jeune Gryffondor approcher de son bureau.

- Je voudrais savoir si… Eloïse va bien. Demanda Harry après un léger moment d'hésitation.

Il n'aimait vraiment pas ce professeur, même après avoir lu le dernier livre, il n'avait pas encore eu de réelle preuve qu'il était vraiment de leur côté. Mais s'il voulait des nouvelles de son amie, il n'avait pas d'autre possibilité que de demander au professeur le plus désagréable de Poudlard…

- Elle va bien. Pourquoi ?

- Merci… On ne la voit pas beaucoup en ce moment.

- Oui, elle travaille beaucoup, elle a un examen à la fin de l'année, répliqua sèchement Rogue.

Harry ne répondit rien, et préféra sortir du cachot le plus rapidement possible. Il se dirigea vers la porte, avant de se cogner dans la porte, qu'ouvrait une jeune fille mince, aux cheveux noirs.

Harry mit du temps à la reconnaître.

- Oh, bonjour Harry.

- Eloïse ? Demanda-t-il abasourdis.

- Oui, moi-même, sourit la jeune fille.

- Excuse-moi…

- Ce n'est pas grave, c'est moi qui devrais m'excuser d'ouvrir les portes à la volée, répondit Eloïse en entendant le rire moqueur de son père.

Ils échangèrent quelques mots sur les cours, puis ils se promirent de se retrouver à la bibliothèque avant le dîner. Eloïse s'approcha ensuite près du bureau de son père, en entendant la porte se fermer derrière Harry.

- Tiens papa, j'ai fini le parchemin. Je peux te le laisser maintenant ?

- Oui, mais pourquoi ? Tu comptes être absente pour mon dernier cours de la semaine ? Demanda sarcastiquement Rogue.

- Oui papa, répondit Eloïse en souriant. Non, mais je dois faire les finitions pour la dernière tâche. On va changer un peu le programme…

- Oui, je sais. Aller, donne-moi ça, que je te le corrige avant de voir les horreurs de ta classe…

- Merci ! Bon, je vais y aller. Tu viens à la réunion sur le terrain ce soir ?

- Oui, bien sûr ! Et je validerai ton travail.

- Ah, c'est toi ?

- Oui, mais tu devrais aller manger là, sinon tu vas être en retard et Maugrey ne serait pas très content…

- C'est vrai. Merci papa, à ce soir !

Et Eloïse sortit de la salle de cours de son père, le laissant seul à ses pensées. Il ne voyait pas souvent sa fille. Quand elle rentrait le soir elle était épuisée et finissait ses devoirs rapidement avant d'aller se coucher. Les journées de cours où elle avait passé la nuit précédente dehors, il lui arrivait de s'endormir et de se prendre un manuel de cours sur la tête, sous l'hilarité des jumeaux Weasley.

Elle n'avait fait part de son travail à personne, pas même à son camarade de Poufsouffle qui se retrouvait avec la charge de surveiller les champions, tandis que, d'après lui, Eloïse devait se pavaner dans l'appartement de son père. Mais il ne s'imaginait pas qu'elle passait son temps à superviser la préparation de l'ultime épreuve du Tournoi. Les élèves de Durmstrang n'étaient pas très respectueux du règlement, et les sous-préfets passaient sans arrêts derrières eux, et se plaignaient, avec les élèves de BeauxBâtons, aux professeurs qui voulaient bien les écouter.

Eloïse se dirigea, pour la première fois depuis une semaine où elle grignotait quelque chose vite fait dans le bureau de son parrain, vers la Grande Salle pour le repas du midi.

Elle rencontra Hermione sur le chemin, puis elles parlèrent des devoirs que leur donnaient leurs professeurs.

- Tu y arrives dans tes révisions ? Demanda Hermione, tandis qu'elles entraient dans la Grande Salle.

- Bof, je n'ai pas trop le temps de travailler en fait…

- Pourquoi ? On ne te croise jamais dans les couloirs ! s'écria Ron, voyant Eloïse s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Bonjour Ron ! Fit Eloïse avant de lui répondre en parlant à voix basse, pour que seuls Hermione, Ron et Harry entendent. Dumbledore m'a demandé de rester silencieuse sur certains points, mais comme l'épreuve est après-demain, je pense que je vais vous en toucher quelques mots…

Eloïse leur annonça donc le plan de la dernière épreuve, en cachant quand-même certaines choses. Et comme prévu, après le dîner du soir, ils se retrouvèrent dans la Salle sur Demande.

La jeune fille prit Harry à part un petit moment.

- Ecoute moi, tu ne seras pas seul dans le labyrinthe, mais tu ne devras faire confiance qu'à toi-même, commença Eloïse. Des sorts de magie noire risquent de vous atteindre, de modifier votre apparence envers les autres participants, et il y a plusieurs pièges dont la dangerosité peut être sur une échelle de un à dix. Tu devras être constamment sur tes gardes, et ne pas rêvasser. Je ferai des tours de garde autour du terrain, et, comme vous le dira Dumbledore, au moindre problème vous pourrez faire jaillir des étincelles de votre baguette.

- Et pour le Trophée ? demanda Harry.

- La Coupe sera déposée cinq minutes avant le début de la tâche par Albus Dumbledore, répondit Eloïse, toujours en murmurant.

- Ok… Et… Pourquoi on ne te voyait presque pas ces derniers temps, tu nous faisais la tête ?

- Non, soupira la jeune fille. Comme j'ai commencé à vous le dire ce midi, je fais partie des organisateurs, et la nuit je faisais la ronde avec certains professeurs et surveillait la transformation du terrain de Quidditch. D'ailleurs, j'avais oublié de te dire… Tu as le bonjour de Sirius.

- Quoi ? C'est… Vrai ? Il était là ? s'écria Harry avec un enthousiasme étonnant.

- Oui, ça a l'air de te faire plaisir ! lança Eloïse étonnée.

- Oui… Je me suis excusé par hibou, je n'avais pas vraiment été sympa avec lui au début…

- J'ai cru comprendre…

- Et il a dit quoi ?

- Il m'a demandé si tu allais bien, et il voulait savoir si c'était réellement bien protégé. Il a même fait un tour de garde avec moi le mois dernier.

- Tu es sûre que tu pourras encore passer tes BUSES ? demanda Hermione, stoppant la conversation entre les deux amis.

- Euh… Je pense, mais je vais devoir retravailler la botanique, j'ai pas trop suivit les cours ces derniers temps. D'ailleurs, heureusement que Neville ne fait pas parti du tournoi ! Il s'arrêterait à chaque mètre dans le labyrinthe !

Le quatuor, enfin réuni, rit de ce commentaire qu'avait lancé la jeune fille du professeur des Potions. Ils discutèrent du Tournoi, puis des cours. Eloïse, en tant que Préfète, raccompagna ses camarades jusqu'à leur salle commune car il était tard et ils n'avaient pas vu le temps passer.

- Comme ça, on profite de ses privilèges de préfets pour raccompagner ses amis sans leur donner de punition ? Lança un tableau, dès que celui de la Grosse Dame se fermait derrière le trio.

- Nigellus Phineas ? s'écria Eloïse.

- Lui-même. Mr Black vous attend devant le château, il m'a demandé de vous appeler.

- D'accord, merci monsieur.

Eloïse, surprise, descendit les escaliers, puis arriva dans le Hall désert.

Sirius l'attendait dehors, sur le chemin menant au lac. La jeune fille faillit se jeter au cou de l'ancien prisonnier, mais se retint. Il faisait noir, et ils se dirigèrent vers la cabane hurlante où Sirius voulait parler à la jeune fille.

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**

Les jours défilaient rapidement, Sirius venait régulièrement rendre visite à Eloïse pour demander des nouvelles de son filleul. Il n'osait pas le rencontrer face à face, il avait toujours un peu peur de sa réaction. Harry avait enfin accepté son parrain, mais ne l'appréciait pas vraiment.

Le terrain de Quidditch était devenu un vrai labyrinthe. Eloïse seule le connaissait par cœur. Le jour de l'ultime épreuve arrivait, et Harry était assez énervé. Ses amis le rassuraient, et Ron promis de garder son balai avec lui pour le rejoindre au moindre problème, ce qui faisait rire Hermione.

- Mais c'est interdit ! Tu le sais…

- Laisse-le Hermione, il essaye de réconforter Harry… répliqua Ginny, avant un dernier fou rire.

- Aller, ça va commencer Harry, fit Eloïse en lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule. Tu vas devoir y aller. Souviens-toi, ne fais confiance qu'en toi, d'accord ?

- Oui, souffla le jeune homme, livide.

- Ca va aller Potter ? Demanda Lupin qui arrivait.

- Oui professeur.

- Bien, je vous accompagne. Eloïse, tu prendras le tour de garde numéro 3, avec Maugrey, Rogue et Dumbledore.

- Il a déjà mis la Coupe ?

- Oui Hermione, mais nous sommes en retard, dépêchez-vous.

Le quatuor suivit leur professeur de métamorphose au pas de course, et Harry se dirigea vers le centre d'un petit cercle délimitant l'entrée du labyrinthe. Eloïse soupira, puis s'enfonça dans l'un des buissons, sous le regard surpris et craintif de Ron.

- Elle est vraiment obligée de…

- Oui, coupa Lupin. Bien, chut, Dumbledore est là. Allez vous asseoir.

Ron, Hermione et Ginny allèrent s'installer dans les gradins, et regardèrent leur ami s'enfoncer dans le labyrinthe, tout comme les autres concurrents.

Un silence pesant se posa sur l'ensemble du terrain.

Harry était introduit dans le labyrinthe dont lui parlait de temps en temps la fille du directeur de Serpentard. Elle lui avait rapidement montré le plan, mais même en l'ayant sur lui, il ne serait pas rassuré. Il s'avança un peu, puis entendit un léger bruissement, et se retourna rapidement. Ce n'était que les buissons qui se refermaient sur son chemin. Ne voulant rester plus longtemps à cet endroit, il se mit à courir, suivant son instinct.

Une ombre le devança, Harry eut pour but de traverser la haie, mais celle-ci disparut et il tomba lourdement sur le sol. Voyant sa cheville enflée, il grimaça puis se releva difficilement. Cedric l'aperçut et s'avança vers lui.

- Tu arrives à te repérer ?

- Non, et toi ? Demanda Harry.

- Non, les buissons se déplacent sans arrêts… Je suis tombé dans deux pièges, Fleur Delacour a déjà abandonné et j'ai vu Krum lui prendre sa baguette. Il avait du sang autour de la bouche…

Harry laissa échapper un bruit de dégoût, puis ils s'avancèrent un peu.

- On reste ensemble ? Hésita Harry.

- Oui, de toute façon, on est tous les deux de la même école… Autant s'entraider !

- Oui !

Les deux garçons coururent pendant plusieurs minutes, tournant pratiquement en rond, puis Harry vit la Coupe. Il regarda son ami, puis sursauta en revoyant l'ombre s'approcher d'eux.

- C'est quoi ça ? demanda Harry, plein de sueur.

- Krum je crois…

Une ombre, qui ressemblait à un monstre plus qu'à un élève s'avança vers eux, mais Harry tira sur le bras de Cedric, lui montrant d'un signe de tête la coupe. Ils décidèrent en silence de la prendre à deux. Ils coururent, sautant par-dessus les lianes ensorcelées qui s'accrochaient désespérément à leurs jambes. Harry eut une seconde d'hésitation, repensant au livre, mais prit la coupe, en même temps que son ami.

Eloïse faisait son tour de garde. Elle avait remarqué l'attitude étrange de Krum, essaya de le stupéfixer sans résultat. Maugrey le suivit, Dumbledore dû retourner dans les gradins, pour voir si tout aller bien. Rogue restait donc seul avec sa fille.

Des étincelles rouges surgirent du côté Est du labyrinthe, et Rogue courut chercher l'élève propriétaire de ces étincelles. Eloïse resta au milieu du terrain, et faisait des allées et venues près de la Coupe. Lorsqu'elle vit son ami prendre la Coupe, elle eut un haut le cœur, espérant que son intuition avait tort.

La Coupe et les deux élèves disparurent, et Eloïse se dirigea vers la sortie, mais une faible lueur l'attira dans l'autre sens.

Harry et Cedric touchèrent un sol dur, et entendirent des hurlements de joie. Harry soupira de soulagement, et vit le directeur lui faire un grand sourire, ainsi que Rogue qui se dirigea vers Fol Œil.

Dumbledore s'approcha du Survivant.

- Harry, tu as vu Viktor Krum ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Non, rien…

Harry ne put poser plus de question car ses amis lui sautèrent au cou. L'infirmière les emmena à l'infirmerie pour faire quelques soins aux champions, tandis qu'Hermione sautait littéralement de joie.

Harry aurait dû rester la nuit à l'infirmerie, mais étant premier ex-aequo, il se devait d'être présent lors du dernier repas en compagnie des deux autres écoles qui partaient le lendemain, juste avant les BUSES.

Eloïse était dans le noir total, seule une lumière de plus en plus puissante était présente. La jeune fille s'approchait prudemment de l'endroit d'où provenait cette lueur. Elle entendait des cris, des voix graves annonçant une mort proche d'un être aimé. Plus elle approchait, plus elle voulait avancer. Sa curiosité avait maintenant pris le dessus sur son bon sens. Personne d'autre n'était près d'elle. Que ces voix qui venaient d'un endroit inaccessible.

Une pente douce montait vers une partie éloignée de la forêt. Elle remarqua une immense croix au-dessus d'une statue de pierre, et s'en approcha.

Harry était-il au château, ou était-il martyrisé par le mage noir ? Pourquoi toutes ses voix, pourquoi ce froid soudain, pourquoi cette lueur…

Elle sentit ses genoux la lâcher, et se retrouva à plat ventre sur le sol dur. Ne pouvant se relever, elle rampa jusqu'à la lueur blanche qui l'avait amenée jusqu'ici. Des images lui vinrent, elle se vit dans un bureau, en train de faire des calculs… Eloïse sourit, se rappelant qu'elle détestait les mathématiques, et pensa que cette image était juste un effet de son imagination. Elle vit aussi un accident au loin, une voiture s'encastrer dans une autre, sur une route déserte. Une petite fille blonde sortir avec difficulté de la voiture grise pour aller vers celle dans laquelle la voiture de son père s'était encastrée. Un hurlement surgit, et Eloïse se vit, avec une personne dans les bras, allongées par terre, évitant l'explosion des deux voitures. Elle voulait toucher le visage de la jeune femme brune sauvée, mais n'y arrivait pas. Elle secoua la tête et se retrouva à nouveau sur la colline, près de la lueur.

Qui était cette jeune fille blonde, ayant joué les héros ? C'était elle, avec son ancienne apparence… Elle avait laissé mourir celui qui avait été son père du côté Moldu dans la deuxième voiture pour sauver la victime… Elle s'était entendue murmurer « _professeur…_ », mais cette image triste et désormais impénétrable s'était évaporée… Pourquoi avait-elle vu ça ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Que son ancienne apparence continuait de vivre ? Non, c'était elle… Elle ne pouvait pas avoir deux vies différentes… _C'est impossible_, finit-elle par se dire.

La jeune fille ferma les yeux un instant puis toucha de sa main droite un caillou, et le pris. Elle le jeta de toutes ses forces vers la lueur, puis sombra dans un sommeil profond.

Harry était en train d'admirer le Trophée qu'il partageait désormais avec Cedric, ils étaient tous les deux-là, sur l'estrade, sains et saufs. Pas de mort injuste, mais une victoire.

La joie avait emplie le château, à cette heure tardive de la soirée. Harry porta soudain sa main à son front, tel un tic dès qu'elle le chatouillait.

Il vit son professeur de potion murmurer quelque chose à Dumbledore, puis se rappela d'Eloïse.

Il laissa Cedric et couru vers son professeur, et demanda où était son amie.

- Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être encore dans le labyrinthe, répondit Lupin, les yeux dans le vague.

- Elle devrait déjà être rentrée ! Le Tournoi est terminé depuis déjà quatre heures ! s'inquiéta le maître des cachots.

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**


	41. Chapitre 41 : La préparation du plan

**Chapitre 41 : La préparation du plan**

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**

_- Elle devrait déjà être rentrée ! Le Tournoi est terminé depuis déjà quatre heures ! s'inquiéta le maître des cachots._

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**

- Oui, elle devrait… Je vais la chercher, murmura le directeur de Poudlard.

Il s'en alla d'un pas léger, vers le Hall, tandis que Harry retournait, inquiet, près de Cedric.

La soirée fut courte, bien que l'heure fût tardive pour les élèves. Ils allèrent se coucher vers quatre heures du matin, et Rogue faisait d'innombrables allers-retours entre la Grande Salle et ses cachots.

Dumbledore était sorti du château, il se dirigea vers le labyrinthe, dont tous les enchantements devaient bientôt prendre fin. La rosée ainsi que la brume annonçaient la presque fin de la nuit. Des étoiles persistaient encore dans le ciel d'un rose sombre.

Le directeur marcha un bon moment, utilisant divers sortilèges pour retrouver sa filleule. Mais aucun ne donnait satisfaction.

Au moment de pénétrer dans le sixième couloir de l'immense labyrinthe, Dumbledore remarqua avec joie la disparition des buissons et de tous les enchantements. Par contre, l'herbe avait beaucoup poussé. Il gardait sa baguette pointée droit devant lui, coupant l'herbe d'un mouvement léger, espérant rencontrer Eloïse.

Harry était retourné dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, accompagné de ses deux amis. Il leur expliqua les choses étranges et les sortilèges de la dernière tâche. Hermione était ravie de voir son ami sain et sauf. Le plan du Seigneur des Ténèbres avait ainsi échoué.

Harry s'endormit rapidement.

Un long serpent rampait le long de l'escalier, d'un air rageur. Il rejoignit son maître, affalé sur un siège ressemblant à un trône, vu de dos. Harry se leva difficilement, puis se regarda dans la glace en grimaçant. Mais ce n'était pas lui qu'il voyait…

- Nagini… dit-il d'une voix amère.

Un sifflement surgit du serpent, puis un homme entra dans la pièce, qu'Harry ne connaissait pas.

- Strowss, avez-vous réussi ?

- Oh, maître…

- N'essaye pas de mentir… ENDOLORIS ! rugit Voldemort.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, tandis que Ron lui parlait.

- … cours aujourd'hui ?

- Quoi ? demanda Harry, se frottant le crâne énergiquement.

- Oh, pardon ! Je ne t'ai pas réveillé au moins ? Demanda Ron, voyant la tête que faisait son ami.

- Non…

- Je me demandai quels cours on avait aujourd'hui.

- Euh… Potions je crois… Et on est en retard !

Harry sauta de son lit, puis s'habilla en toute vitesse, ainsi que Ron. Leur professeur de Potions n'aimant pas les retards répétitifs, ils se précipitèrent vers la Grande Salle, puis déjeunèrent rapidement avant de se diriger vers les cachots avec Hermione.

Harry raconta sur le chemin son rêve, et vit Hermione grimacer.

- Oui, je sais Hermione, mais je n'aime pas l'occlumencie…

- Mais Voldemort va te piéger !

- Tu as vu Elo ? Demanda Ron à son amie, pour changer de sujet.

- Non, et Dumbledore n'était pas là non plus ce matin.

Harry et Ron se retournèrent, puis regardèrent leur amie avec une certaine inquiétude.

- J'espère qu'elle va bien…

Harry ne put qu'approuver d'un bref signe de tête à Ron qu'il espérait la même chose, et Rogue arriva en trombe devant le trio.

- Où étiez-vous ? Cracha le maître des potions.

- On s'est levé en retard professeur… Répondit Harry qui regretta immédiatement ses paroles.

- Entrez immédiatement et commencez votre potion. Je ne tolèrerai pas une seule erreur.

Hermione regarda ses amis, puis se dirigea vers une table au milieu de la salle. Rogue, de mauvaise humeur, bouscula un élève de Serpentard, et lui retira dix points. Harry sourit en voyant Drago devenir plus pâle qu'il ne l'était déjà. Leur directeur ne ferait pas de favoritisme aujourd'hui…

L'Elu avait toujours aussi mal à la tête, et sa cicatrice le brûlait. Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'il essayait de faire sa potion. Rogue le regarda intensivement, puis le pris par le bras et l'emmena dans le couloir, sous le regard craintif de Ron.

- Professeur… Vous…

- Je vous fais mal ? Oh, pardon Potter.

Rogue regarda Harry sarcastiquement, puis ferma la porte du cachot, pour que les autres élèves n'entendent pas leur conversation.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Je vois bien que vous n'allez pas bien.

- Ce, ce n'est rien… C'est juste…

- Votre cicatrice ? Vous voulez aller à l'infirmerie ?

- Non, ça ira.

- Depuis quand vous fait-elle mal ?

- Cette nuit, professeur. J'ai…

- Vous ?

- J'ai fait un rêve bizarre… hésita le jeune gryffon.

- D'accord. Retournez en cours, on en reparlera après. Il ne reste plus qu'un quart d'heure.

- Merci monsieur.

Harry, suivit de Rogue, retourna à sa table, puis regarda sa potion inachevée, avec un air de dégoût.

Le quart d'heure restant sembla plus long que la demi-heure précédente, et Harry cherchait dans sa mémoire des indices précis de son rêve.

Voldemort, son serpent… un mangemort… quelle mission avait-il raté ? Pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres était-il si en colère ? S'agissait-il du plan de la Coupe de Feu ? De la jeune fille de Rogue ? De Maugrey ?

Tous les élèves sortirent de la salle, laissant une odeur désagréable dans la salle. Ne restait plus que le trio et le professeur le plus détesté de Poudlard. Rogue avait repris son mauvais caractère depuis un certain temps, et redevenait aussi désagréable qu'en première année, pensa Hermione.

Et la disparition inaperçue d'Eloïse n'arrangeait pas les choses. La nouvelle disparaissait, comme ça, d'un coup, de temps en temps, à cause d'un vieux fou. Eloïse prenait toute la haine de Voldemort sur elle, c'est elle qui souffrait… À la place d'Harry ?

Se sacrifiait-elle pour le bien des autres ? Une personne, venue d'on ne sait où, la fille de Rogue en l'occurrence…

Le professeur de Potions effaça d'un coup de baguette le tableau noir, puis se retourna vers trois de ses élèves.

- Votre rêve, Potter.

Harry fixa son professeur, puis fini par raconter en détail, enfin ceux dont il se rappelait, son rêve. Rogue, ainsi que Ron et Hermione, l'écoutaient attentivement. Leur professeur ne su que rajouter, et les envoya déjeuner.

L'absence de Dumbledore se fit encore remarquer, mais personne n'osait demander quoi que ce soit aux professeurs.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que le directeur de Poudlard cherchait sa filleule, sans résultat. Il avait trouvé son manteau noir, abandonné au pied d'un arbre, mais rien de plus indiquant l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

Il monta une ultime colline, l'herbe était toujours aussi haute, mais les arbres se faisaient de plus en plus rares.

- « Reveletare » murmura Dumbledore.

Une forme noire apparue, allongée sur le sol. Dumbledore s'approcha, sachant que c'était sa filleule… Comment était-elle arrivée ici ?

Il releva sa tête, elle était pâle, et glacée. Il mit sa cape sur elle, puis la serra contre lui. Il resta accroupi, la regardant tristement. Eloïse se réveilla doucement, et ne reconnut pas l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle mit du temps à remarquer la présence de son parrain.

Elle lui expliqua difficilement ce qui s'était passé, ce qu'elle avait vue…

- Je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi j'ai vu ça… Cette prof me rappelle quelqu'un, mais…

- Minerva ? demanda Dumbledore après un instant de silence.

- Je ne sais pas… non… ça fait bizarre. C'était étrange…

- Peut-être un piège de Voldemort…

- J'entendais une voix qui me disait de rester, rester dans cet endroit sombre, en face des voitures qui ont explosées…

- Ecoute, nous allons rentrer au château, les autres vont s'inquiéter. On en reparlera, d'accord ?

- Oui, d'accord…

Eloïse et Albus marchèrent pendant un temps étonnement long, mais virent enfin le château droit devant eux. Eloïse entra la première dans le Hall, et vit son père, en train d'enlever des points, comme à son habitude, à des élèves de Serdaigle. Il n'avait pas vu sa fille, du moins pas immédiatement.

La jeune fille croisa le regard sombre de son père, puis s'élança et lui sauta au cou. Rogue fut étonné, mais serra sa fille contre lui… Il caressa les cheveux de son petit ange.

Le directeur du Château et les élèves restèrent impressionnés par cette marque d'affection en publique, mais Dumbledore leur demanda de regagner leurs occupations.

Il emmena sa filleule et Rogue dans son bureau, et leur parla.

Tous les Horcruxes étaient supprimés, enfin presque. Ne restaient plus qu'Harry et Nagini.

Enfin, pour Nagini…

- Je ne sais pas, mais lors de la dernière bataille, avant-hier soir, Fudge m'a dit avoir entendu Voldemort crier le nom de son serpent… Annonça joyeusement Dumbledore.

- Ce serait trop beau pour être vrai ! Lança Eloïse.

- L'espoir fait vivre… cracha Rogue d'un ton sarcastique, se prenant un regard noir par sa fille.

- Il faut que j'aille au Ministère tout à l'heure, il y a énormément de dégâts, personne n'est au courant dans le château, j'ai demandé à Rusard de vérifier les hiboux pour qu'aucun journal n'arrive dans les mains des élèves, mais je pense qu'ils vont être au courant autrement…

- Oui, je me disais aussi que je n'étais pas au courant… fit Eloïse.

Dumbledore fit un petit sourire puis tendit une tasse de thé à sa filleule.

- Tiens, bois ça, ça te fera du bien, tu es pâle.

- Merci.

- Je pense qu'il va bientôt s'attaquer à Poudlard… acheva Dumbledore après un long moment de silence.

- Déjà ? S'écria Eloïse.

- Oui, j'en ai bien peur… songea Rogue à voix haute.

- Mais comment les élèves vont se défendre ? Sans se faire remarquer par les enfants des partisans de Voldemort ?

- Bonne question Elo. Bonne question. Mais pour le moment, retournons à nos occupations. Vous trouverez sûrement un moyen de vous défendre sans l'aide des adultes, j'en suis sûr ! Annonça le directeur en faisant un clin d'œil à Eloïse.

- Tu vas au Ministère alors ?

- Affirmatif chère filleule, répondit Dumbledore sur un ton décontracté.

Père et fille se dirigèrent vers les cachots, Eloïse préparant déjà un plan dans sa tête.

La journée passa rapidement, et Eloïse avait envoyé des messages à ses amis via Fumseck qui était très heureux de rendre autant de services. Elle donna rendez-vous à tout le monde dans le parc, un peu avant le dîner.

- Eloïse ? Fit Hermione en arrivant la première. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Attends, je préfère vous le dire en même temps, où sont les autres ?

- Ils arrivent.

En effet, un groupe d'élèves arrivait vers eux. Parmi eux étaient Luna, Ginny, Cho, Angelina **Johnson qui faisait partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, ainsi que Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Lee Jordan et Neville. Eloïse n'en attendait pas autant de ses amis, mais était heureuse de voir le résultat de ses messages fait en douce derrière le dos de son père.**

**- Bien, bonsoir à tous ceux que je n'ai pas vu, nous allons marcher un peu, histoire de ne pas se faire trop remarquer. Je vous dis tout de suite que ce que je vais vous dire est très important, mon père n'est pas au courant, ni Dumbledore, donc motus et bouche cousue, d'accord ? Chuchota la jeune fille, en regardant acquiescer tout le groupe.**

**- Alors, que se passe-t-il ? Demanda encore Hermione.**

**- Dumbledore pense que Voldemort va venir s'attaquer à Poudlard.**

**Un silence pesant se fit dans le groupe, mais Eloïse décida de le rompre.**

**- Je vous avais dit, recommença-t-elle en se tournant vers Hermione, Harry et Ron que l'on pouvait encore attendre un peu. Mais l'année est presque terminée, et il faut mettre en place un plan, et savoir se défendre en cas de danger.**

**- Elo, tu penses que l'on va se servir des gallions ? Chuchota Harry.**

**- Oui, bonne idée. Hermione ?**

**- Oui, je vais les préparer, je vous les donnerai pendant le repas, répondit immédiatement celle-ci.**

**- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire avec des gallions ? demanda Lee.**

**- Ils serviront à faire passer un message, répondit Ron qui n'avait pas encore parlé.**

**- Vous comprendrez plus tard, rajouta Eloïse sous les regards interrogatifs de Cho et Luna.**

- Maintenant, partons. Les Serpentard risqueraient de se rendre compte de quelque chose ! Annonça Harry.

- Oui. A ce soir ! Rajouta Eloïse en partant déjà vers le château au pas de course.

Le trio marcha vers la cabane du garde-chasse, tandis que les autres se dirigèrent vers leurs salles communes respectives.

Le dîner approcha rapidement, Eloïse avait été rejoint par Hermione, et l'aida ainsi à lancer des sortilèges sur des faux Gallions et Hermione se chargea ensuite de lancer divers sortilèges sur un parchemin vierge, sous le regard attentif de son amie.

Eloïse sortit une fiole de sa poche, en retira le bouchon, mais arrêta son geste sous le regard surpris de son amie.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Hermione.

- Une potion, enfin, si on peut appeler ça comme ça. Il faut imbiber le papier avec.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ce sera une protection en plus. Ce qui sera inscrit sur le parchemin ne sera visible que si toi ou moi le touchions. Mais il faudra, en même temps penser très précisément à ce que l'on veut, c'est-à-dire qu'il soit visible, ou non. C'est une protection en plus, ne t'inquiète pas… fit Eloïse en voyant le regard pétillant de son amie.

- Oui, c'est génial. Il y a déjà une protection d'invisibilité, mais la tienne est encore plus protectrice !

- Oui, je l'avais vue dans un vieux grimoire de mon père. On ne peut pas contrer cette potion normalement. Tu as pensé au sortilège de fidélité au groupe ?

- Oui, tout est prêt.

- Vous venez les filles, on va manger ! Cria Ron qui attendait impatiemment le repas dans la salle commune, tandis qu'Hermione et Eloïse étaient montées dans un des dortoirs vides.

- On arrive, cria Eloïse qui venait de descendre les marches aussi rapidement qu'un éclair, ce qui fit sursauter Harry, et finit en fou rire de la part du quatuor.

- Maintenant Hermy, faut être discret… Chuchota Ron, en essayant de reprendre son calme.

Un nouveau fou rire éclata. Ils descendirent joyeusement dans la Grande Salle, puis s'assirent à leur table.

Rogue était déjà assis à la table des professeurs, ainsi que Lupin et Fol Œil. Les autres professeurs arrivèrent peu à peu.

- Où est Dumbledore ? S'écria Hermione, soudain inquiète.

- Chut ! Cracha Eloïse, sous le regard interrogatif et surprit de ses amis.

Elle avait oublié de leur expliquer une chose qui s'avérait très importante.

Eloïse expliqua donc son entrevue avec le directeur.

- Hier soir il devait partir pour le Ministère de la Magie, apparemment, Fudge aurait entendu notre meilleur ami crier le nom de son animal préféré… commença Eloïse, espérant que le trio comprendrait son ironie et ses mots codés.

- Oui, je me demandais aussi, je n'ai pas vu Dumby de la journée ! Fit Harry.

- Moi non plus, et je pense qu'il est encore là-haut, s'inquiéta Eloïse. La première réunion sera ce soir, j'ai laissé un mot sur le bureau de mon père comme quoi je dormirai chez les Gryffondor. Il a tellement de travail qu'il n'aura pas le temps de s'inquiéter normalement.

- Je croyais que tu lui faisais confiance, et que tu lui disais tout ! S'écria Ron.

- Oui, mais non. Là, c'est entre nous. Il se doute de ce que je vais faire, je sais aussi qu'il essayera de nous protéger si il nous découvre, mais si on l'interroge, il faut qu'il est l'air un peu surprit, même si il n'est jamais surprit de rien… répondit Eloïse d'un chuchotement assez agressif.

- D'accord, d'accord… Excuse-moi Elo ! Fit Ron, les oreilles rouges.

- Je ne t'excuserai pas ! Répondit celle-ci.

Ron la regarda, ne sachant s'il fallait rire ou pleurer…

- Je plaisante ! fit Eloïse, puis le quatuor éclata une nouvelle fois de rire.

Hermione se dirigea discrètement vers les autres élèves qui étaient dans le parc de Poudlard tout à l'heure, avec eux, pour leur donner les gallions. Elle avait pu en voir quelques-uns pour leur expliquer le fonctionnement, et espérait qu'ils comprendraient…

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**

Dumbledore avait pris sa cape de voyage. Il la mit sur ses épaules. Il se dirigea vers le grand portail, puis le referma derrière lui, quittant ainsi le domaine de Poudlard.

Il jeta un dernier regard au château, puis transplana devant le Ministère de la Magie. Il devait être 16h, il venait de retrouver sa filleule, mais devait déjà se rendre dans cet endroit si bien caché aux regards des moldus. Il ouvrit la porte de la cabine téléphonique, et s'enfonça dans les profondeurs de la terre.

Peu après, il sorti de la cabine, puis se dirigea vers l'étage auquel il avait rendez-vous.

- Bonjour Albus, fit Fudge, tandis que Dumbledore s'assit en face du bureau du ministre.

- Bonjour Cornélius. Alors, comment s'est passée la bataille ? Demanda le directeur de Poudlard.

- Comme ce qu'on pourrait appeler l'habitude… Répondit le Ministre d'une voix morne qui en disait long sur la catastrophe qu'avait provoquée Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

- Tu m'as dit avoir entendu Voldemort crier « Nagini ». J'aimerais avoir de plus amples explications si tu en as…

- Ah, oui, c'est vrai. Il venait d'atteindre le bureau des aurors quand un feu s'est propagé dans le couloir. Nous l'avons entendu crier le nom de son serpent, comme je te l'ai dit. Tu-Sais-Qui a essayé de rejoindre le Département des Mystères, mais nous l'avons arrêté à temps. Je me demande ce qu'il cherchait… Mais il reviendra, c'est sûr. Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre…

- Oui, et je pense qu'il va également tenter d'atteindre Poudlard, rajouta Dumbledore.

- En effet, j'en ai bien peur. Nous allons prendre toutes les mesures nécessaires pour que ce ne soit pas le cas.

- Merci.

- C'est normal, Poudlard est une grande école de magie, il faut la protéger.

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**


	42. Chapitre 42 : Réunions et BUSES

**Chapitre 42 : Réunions et BUSES**

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**

_- C'est normal, Poudlard est une grande école de magie, il faut la protéger._

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**

Le ministre emmena Dumbledore au bureau des Aurors pour voir avec lui les dégâts, et également les nouveaux moyens de protections mis en place. Le directeur de Poudlard demanda la présence de cinq aurors lors du passage des BUSES qui avançait de plus en plus, ce que le ministre accepta.

D'autres Aurors furent choisis pour faire des rondes autour du territoire de l'école pour plus de sûreté car tous les sortilèges ne seraient peut-être pas suffisants.

Dumbledore passa la nuit à fouiller le Ministère avec les aurors et le personnel pour trouver ne serait-ce qu'une petite preuve sur l'éventuelle disparition du serpent… La nuit laissa place au lever du soleil, mais les gens du Ministère ne s'en aperçurent pas.

- Professeur Dumbledore ? S'écria une voix, derrière le concerné.

- Arthur Weasley ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Comment allez-vous ?

- Bien, enfin, comme on peut. Vous êtes allé déjeuner ?

- Non, qu'elle heure se fait-il ?

- Il est treize heures, répondit Arthur.

- Déjà ? Bien, allons boire quelque chose dans le Hall.

- Ou plutôt dans mon bureau ? J'aimerais vous parler.

- Très bien, allons-y ! Fit joyeusement Dumbledore, heureux qu'une petite pause s'adresse ainsi à lui.

Le directeur de Poudlard suivit donc le tout nouveau chef du département du Détournements de l'artisanat Moldu.

Arthur annonça à Dumbledore sa nomination depuis l'avant-veille en tant que « Chef ». Il lui demanda également des nouvelles de l'école, car après le Tournoi des Trois, ou plutôt des quatre Sorciers, il n'avait plus eu aucune nouvelle. Dumbledore lui raconta donc brièvement les mésaventures de sa filleule, puis son arrivée au ministère. Ils ne virent pas l'heure passer. Vers dix-sept heures, Dumbledore retourna dans le bureau des Aurors, puis dans le Département des Mystères et se vit rejoindre par Tonks pour passer au peigne fin la dernière partie du ministère.

- Professeur, venez voir s'il vous plaît ! s'écria Tonks, après un long moment de silence à épier le Département des Mystères.

- Oui, qu'avez-vous vu ?

Dumbledore s'était penché par-dessus l'épaule d'une des meilleures aurors du ministère. Elle avait les yeux fixés étrangement sur un morceau de… peau. Une peau appartenant à un serpent, accompagné de sang. Une plume de hibou était dans la marre de sang. Dumbledore regarda un bon moment cet endroit caché par un petit mur de cheminée, puis appela Fumseck et lui donna une mission. Le phénix disparu et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec…

- Severus, j'ai besoin de toi, souffla le vieil homme en montrant au maître des potions le spectacle qui s'offrait devant eux.

Rogue sortit un flacon et prit quelques échantillons et repartit pour Poudlard, cette fois-ci en compagnie de Tonks, car Dumbledore se dirigeait vers le bureau du Ministre de la Magie. Rogue alla donc dans sa tour pour analyser ce qu'il avait eu.

Dumbledore n'avait pas parlé d'un quelconque retour à l'école.

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**

Eloïse-Helianay se réveilla de bonne heure, à cause de bruits venant d'en bas. Elle se recouvrit d'une robe de chambre puis descendit les marches et se laissa guider par des tintements de verre.

- Papa ?

- Oui, Helia ?

- Oui, que fais-tu ? Oh, bonjour Tonks, ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Bonjour Helia, répondit Tonks. Je vais bien, et toi ? Nous t'avons réveillé ?

- Non pas vraiment, je n'ai pas très bien dormi, mais ça peut aller. Bon, papa, tu m'expliques ? Hey, mais c'est du sang…

- Exact. Et d'après nos expériences, c'est le sang de Nagini…

- Tu l'as eu où ? Questionna Eloïse en se frottant les yeux.

- Nous cherchions des indices avec Dumbledore, commença Tonks. Puis j'ai trouvé une marre de sang près d'une cheminée en ruine dans le quartier des mystères avec un morceau de peau de serpent. Mais nous avons un doute…

La jeune fille se pencha sur le travail de son cher père. Elle se rappela de ses expériences de sciences de la vie et de la terre et aussi de physique chimie. Elle avait trouvé un livre parlant également de manières de retrouver l'A.D.N. mais de la façon des sorciers. Elle prit la baguette de son père, ayant laissé la sienne à l'étage par mégarde, puis lança un des sortilèges dont elle se souvenait. Rogue et Tonks la regardèrent ébahi par l'intelligence de la petite.

- Je vois que tu as lu des livres de ma bibliothèque personnelle, miss ! Ironisa Rogue.

- Oui, désolée… fit Eloïse en rougissant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, temps que tu nous aide, tout va bien. Maintenant il n'y a plus de doute…

- C'est bien son sang… Murmura l'auror.

- Il y avait beaucoup de sang ? Demanda la jeune fille du professeur de Potions.

- Oui, je trouve. S'il est encore en vie, ce serait un miracle, répondit Tonks.

- Avec Voldy, tout est possible, tout est réalisable, c'est le jeu de la vie… Ou plutôt de la mort ! fit Eloïse, assez sérieusement, avant d'exploser de rire pour une raison inconnue aux yeux des deux adultes présents.

- Et ce n'est pas un petit serpent, rajouta son père.

- C'est vrai...

Eloïse regarda son père, avec une légère ombre de crainte dans les yeux. Tonks reparti au Ministère pour faire un bilan auprès d'Albus Dumbledore et du Ministre. Il faudrait dorénavant sécuriser encore plus les bâtiments, et faire des contrôles approfondis auprès des employés des administrations.

Rogue envoya sa fille manger à la Grande Salle, voulant rester un peu seul pour réfléchir à l'avenir qui se profilait. Eloïse n'était pas rassurée, et ne voulait pas perdre son père dans une quelconque bataille. La journée passa rapidement, et le soir arriva.

Les élèves étaient fatigués par cette longue semaine, et la fin du repas approchait. Hermione avait terminé son petit tour des tables des maisons. Personne n'avait remarqué les regards étranges que se lançaient plusieurs élèves, attendant impatiemment l'heure fixée.

Vingt heures sonna au clocher du collège de Poudlard. Eloïse et ses amis sortirent rapidement de la Grande Salle, parmi un groupe de sixième année qui riait. Le quatuor se dirigea discrètement vers l'escalier. Ne connaissant pas le chemin exact, tous se tournèrent vers Eloïse. Celle-ci se changea en animagus, puis voleta au-dessus de ses amis, puis les guida jusqu'au septième étage.

- Maudits soit ces escaliers ! Cracha Eloïse en redevenant humaine.

- Oui, ils n'en font vraiment qu'à leur tête ! rajouta Hermione.

- Bon, on y va ? Fit Harry, pressé de retrouver la salle où il avait découvert toute l'histoire qu'il devrait vivre.

Ce fut Hermione qui passa trois fois devant le pan de mur concerné, puis une grande porte en chêne apparut.

Ils entrèrent dans une immense pièce éclairée par des bougies de toutes les couleurs. Hermione se dirigea vers un rang aménagé de poufs. Ron examina les bougies et annonça qu'elles ne brûlaient pas, ce qu'Eloïse confirma en passant sa main au travers d'une flamme sous le regard d'Harry.

Ils visitèrent leur nouvelle demeure en attendant les autres élèves.

Au fond, il y avait des étagères où seuls des livres à propos des différentes manières de se défendre étaient présents. Un tapi rouge velours partait de l'endroit où il y avait la porte quand elle n'était plus invisible, et formait un carré au milieu de cette immense salle.

La pièce était beaucoup plus chaleureuse que ce que racontaient les livres. Les bougies multicolores donnaient une certaine chaleur à la pièce et des couleurs splendides.

Fred et George arrivèrent les premiers. Ensuite ce fut Cho, Angelina **Johnson, Lee Jordan, **Luna,** Neville et** Ginny qui arrivèrent les uns après les autres.

Des élèves de Serdaigle arrivèrent encore puis quelques-uns de Poufsouffle. La première réunion commença.

Eloïse expliqua au groupe d'élèves qu'il fallait pouvoir se défendre contre le Mage Noir, même si cela serait très dangereux et difficile. Il faudra connaître plusieurs sorts simples, mais aussi d'autres plus compliqués. Mais il fallait commencer maintenant, histoire d'avoir le temps d'apprendre et de réviser pendant leur deux mois de vacances. Harry leur apprendrait des sortilèges, Eloïse et Hermione s'occuperaient d'aider ceux en difficulté, et Ron surveillerait et préviendrait les débordements, et la présence d'intrus dans les parages.

La porte était fermée maintenant, et donc invisible à quiconque passait dans le couloir, mais il fallait prendre plusieurs précautions. Eloïse avait jeté un sortilège d'isolement autour de la pièce, pour éviter que ceux de l'extérieur entendent éventuellement quelques bruits non identifié. Par contre, il était possible à ceux dans la pièce d'entendre n'importe quel mouvement d'un individu près de la Salle sur Demande. Ce long sortilège devint la spécialité de la jeune fille.

Harry leur expliqua donc le fonctionnement du groupe, et leur fit faire de petites révisions sur les sorts utiles en cas de danger.

Hermione était heureuse de voir son ami se sentir autant à l'aise. Eloïse et elle l'avaient poussé à accepter ce rôle, et Ron n'arrêtait pas d'en parler. Harry avait donc finit par être d'accord.

De plus, Eloïse lui rappelait que c'était une très bonne idée, vue dans les livres, et qu'il fallait absolument le faire s'ils voulaient avoir assez de connaissances de combat.

Une heure plus tard des sortilèges volaient dans la salle, Eloïse s'occupait de quelques élèves en leur faisant approfondir le sortilège Expelliarmus, tandis que Harry avait déjà commencé les sortilèges d'attraction, ainsi qu'Impedimenta qui permet de ralentir les choses, ou encore Incarcerem qui ligote la personne visée.

Neville avançait doucement mais sûrement. Hermione s'occupait principalement de Luna qui avait du mal avec impedimenta. Harry voulait qu'avant le départ pour les vacances d'été, ses camarades aient quelques notions, au cas où. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête, mais était heureux que tout se passe bien.

Le temps passait extrêmement vite, et le quatuor dû stopper leur réunion, malgré le désir des autres qui souhaitaient encore continuer. Hermione fixa un autre soir, une semaine plus tard. Ron vérifia que personne n'était dans les parages, et Eloïse sortit la première. L'heure du couvre-feu était de loin dépassée, et elle pensa à Miss Teigne. Elle la vit ensuite rôder au quatrième étage. Elle décida d'aller voir Rusard, pour une raison qu'elle ne divulgua pas.

Les quelques élèves s'étant rejoints au septième étage remercièrent Harry avant de sortir discrètement. Eloïse était arrivée devant le bureau miteux du concierge de l'école. Elle frappa trois coups, puis entra.

- Miss Rogue ? s'étonna Argus Rusard. A cette heure ? Qu'y a-t-il pour me réveiller aussi tardivement ?

- Vous dormiez ? fit Eloïse, gênée.

- Oh, euh… Non, bien sûr que non ! J'ai des élèves à surveiller ! D'ailleurs, où est donc Miss Teigne…

Le concierge s'avança vers la porte, mais Eloïse passa devant lui.

- Je l'ai vue se promener au quatrième étage. Mais tout était calme.

- Vous traînez dans les couloirs ? Oh, je vais en parler à votre père, vous… s'emballa le concierge.

- En tant que Préfète en Chef, je me suis permis, en effet, de vagabonder dans vos chers couloirs monsieur, répondit Eloïse, agacée.

Un silence léger se posa dans la pièce, contrairement à ce que pensait la jeune fille, Rusard ne releva pas sa dernière phrase. Il s'était assis derrière son bureau et se mit à murmurer des choses infâmes sur les élèves.

La jeune fille n'essaya pas de comprendre ses paroles, mais elle finit par murer ce semi silence.

- Vous allez bien monsieur ?

Rusard regarda la jeune élève qu'il avait devant lui. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment sa question…

- Oui, oui. Ça va. Enfin… Il y a des choses qui se passent au Ministère… De très étranges choses je trouve. Mais comme je ne suis que cracmol…

- Oui, vous avez raison. Et mon parrain n'est toujours pas revenu… chuchota Eloïse. Vous avez entendu des choses ?

- Mmmh… Je ne devrais peut-être pas vous en parler, mais rare sont les personnes qui veulent bien m'écouter, lança nonchalamment le vieux concierge. J'ai entendu le petit Malefoy dire que son père était tout le temps en mission pour Vous-Savez-Qui, car ce dernier a perdu l'un de ses meilleurs atouts…

Eloïse essaya de cacher le sourire qui se formait sur ses lèvres à l'aide de son écharpe. Ceci lui confirmait donc réellement la disparition du serpent…

Voyant l'heure, et décrétant que ses amis devaient être arrivés à destination depuis un certain temps, la jeune fille prit congés et se dirigea vers la Salle Commune de Gryffondor.

- Hey, Malefoy ! cracha-t-elle au détour d'un couloir.

- Quoi ? lança le jeune élève de quatrième année.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de te promener dans les couloirs à une heure aussi tardive ! Viens, je te ramène dans ta Salle Commune.

Drago, surprit que la Préfète ne lui demande pas plus d'explications suivit Eloïse sans ronchonner, mais se méfiant tout de même. Arrivé dans la salle, Eloïse le prit par le bras.

- Ne t'avises pas de recommencer, sinon tu auras des ennuis, d'accord ? fit la jeune fille d'un air assez agressif que Malefoy ne lui connaissait pas.

- Ouais… répondit-il en se dirigeant vers son dortoir.

Eloïse soupira, puis abandonna l'idée de remonter dans sa salle commune, et alla chez son père.

Elle donna le mot de passe, puis introduisit une clé dans un trou dissimulé. C'était une sécurité en plus, histoire que d'autres personnes que celles autorisées entrent dans ces appartements.

La jeune fille vit son chat sur le canapé, puis alla le caresser.

- Salut Joyaux… murmura-t-elle.

Elle le prit dans ses bras, et monta se coucher. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques heures avant de devoir se relever.

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**

La dernière semaine avant les examens avait filée à toute vitesse. Certains professeurs donnaient moins de devoirs à leurs élèves, histoire qu'ils puissent réviser « tranquillement ». Dumbledore était revenu au Collège, mais le quatuor n'avait pas encore pu le croiser, ne serait-ce que dans un couloir. Eloïse était à fond dans ses révisions, tandis que ses amis discutaient de la prochaine réunion. Ils étaient tous les quatre assis sous un arbre. Le temps se faisait de plus en plus beau, et de plus en plus chaud. Eloïse, n'étant pas frileuse, avait retiré son gilet et se trouvait ainsi en T-shirt manches courtes qu'enviait Hermione. Eloïse lui avait promis de lui en acheter un identique au sien pendant les vacances et de le lui envoyer.

Ron regardait de temps en temps au-dessus de l'épaule de la jeune étudiante, tandis qu'Harry se chamaillait avec Hermione.

Ils passèrent ainsi leur après-midi. C'était un samedi. Ron s'était endormit sur l'épaule d'Hermione, et Harry regardait Eloïse qui tournait les pages de ses manuels machinalement en disant, sans même regarder le texte, ce que la page contenait. Harry vérifiait si elle disait vrai.

Tous deux décidèrent de laisser Ron et Hermione endormit, puis se dirigèrent vers le lac. Eloïse avait pris de quoi manger en cuisine, un elfe s'étant donné d'affection pour la jeune fille.

Elle partagea avec son ami, et le silence s'installa. Ils entendaient des cris de joie lancés par des premières années qui jouaient à des jeux moldus dans le parc. Eloïse vit Ginny les surveillant. Ne supportant plus cette position, Eloïse finit par en faire part à son ami.

- J'en ai marre. Depuis tout à l'heure, Ginny nous surveille… Je vais bouger de là, comme ça elle pourra te rejoindre… lança Eloïse.

- Ah ? sursauta Harry. Non, ne bouge pas. Je vais me diriger vers le château, et si je la vois je lui parlerai. Mais reste là… Révise encore un peu si tu veux.

- Mouais… fit Eloïse.

Harry se leva, et se vit barrer le chemin par une charmante demoiselle…

Eloïse regarda le couple s'éloigner vers le château, puis se retourna vers le lac et scruta les rochers qui l'entouraient. Fumseck apparut non loin d'elle.

- Coucou Fumy… fit Eloïse en souriant. Tu vas bien ?

Pour toute réponse, l'oiseau se dirigea vers elle, puis posa son bec dans les mains de la jeune fille. Elle lui donna à boire à l'aide d'un petit sortilège, puis se mit à le caresser.

- Tu as finis tes révisions ? Demanda une voix derrière Eloïse.

La jeune fille se retourna.

- Ah, salut les gens ! Fit la jeune fille en se levant. Que faites-vous ici ?

- On t'a vu travailler depuis ce matin… Puis comme Harry t'a laissé, on s'est dit qu'on pouvait venir te tenir compagnie… répondit Caroline, une amie de 5ème année de Poufsouffle.

- Oui, on voulait se « taper l'incruste » comme disent les moldus, rajouta Charles.

La moitié de la classe était là, près du lac. Eloïse s'entendait avec toute sa classe, au grand étonnement de tous. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'élève de 5ème année à Poufsouffle, seuls Caroline et Chris venaient parler à la jeune fille du professeur de Potions. Il y avait aussi Eric, Didier et Charles de Gryffondor, puis Hugo, Florent, et Alex de Serpentard.

Ils s'assirent en cercle avec Eloïse, puis mangèrent quelques sucreries achetées à Pré-au-Lard.

- Les exams commencent demain à 9h30, annonça Hugo.

- Ah bon ? fit Caroline.

- Oui, c'est marqué dans le Hall, précisa Charles.

- On commence par quelle matière ? Demanda Eloïse.

- De 9h30 à 11h on a métamorphose. On va avoir de la pratique, mais avant il y aura l'écrit… répondit Didier.

- Oui, et de 11h à 12h on a une épreuve de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Là ce ne sera que de la pratique ! fit Charles, plutôt content.

- Ensuite, reprit Alex, on a une heure pour manger, et l'après-midi nous aurons une heure de Soins Aux Créatures Magiques. Cette matière n'était pas à l'examen l'année dernière, mais ils ont voulu la mettre cette année, histoire de faire un bilan des connaissances des élèves…

- Super… murmura Eloïse.

- Ouais. Puis ensuite trois heures de Potions, dont une heure et demie de pratique…

- Trois heures ? s'écrièrent Caroline et Eloïse en même temps, provoquant un fou rire général.

Les neufs amis discutèrent de leurs révisions, et de leurs professeurs. Ils étaient confiants contrairement à leurs autres camarades qui révisaient sans arrêt, en oubliant même de manger. Eloïse menait à nouveau la discussion, quand ils décidèrent enfin d'aller dîner. Il était déjà 19h, les élèves n'avaient pas vu le temps passer, et s'en voulaient un peu. Mais cette pause leur avait fait un bien fou, donc pas de regrets.

Avant de commencer le repas, le directeur de Poudlard prit la parole.

- Les temps sont durs, mais je suis heureux de voir que vous ne vous en êtes pas formalisé et que vous avez pensé à vos études. Demain commencera l'examen des BUSES pour nos chers élèves de 5ème année, et je les prierai de se coucher tôt ce soir et de ne pas penser à la journée inévitable de demain. Pour les autres, tout se déroulera normalement, mais des Aurors seront partout dans le château dès 8h. Je compte sur vous pour être respectueux et de prévenir M. Lupin ou moi-même si vous remarqueriez une chose anormale. Merci, et bon appétit !

Les élèves se jetèrent sur leurs assiettes, la Grande Salle était beaucoup plus calme que d'habitude, comme à chaque veille d'examen. Des élèves sortirent rapidement de la Salle, n'ayant pratiquement rien avalé, mais d'autres, comme Ron et les jumeaux Weasley, sortirent avec plein de pâtisseries restante du dessert sous leur manteau… Eloïse les accompagna jusqu'à la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, avec ses amis de classe qu'elle raccompagna aussi. Elle passa ainsi par les Salles Communes de Serpentard, puis Poufsouffle, où elle demanda expressément le silence pour les élèves révisant encore.

Elle prit ensuite le chemin des appartements de son père…

- Bonsoir… murmura la jeune fille à l'oreille de son père en plein dans des corrections de devoirs.

- Bonsoir ma grande ! répondit celui-ci, en souriant. Tu vas te coucher ?

- Oui, je suis trop fatiguée… Tu me réveilles demain ?

- Bien sûr, dors bien ma chérie.

Eloïse fit la bise à son père, prit son chat dormant dans le canapé et monta quatre à quatre les escaliers, en entendant son père lui crier :

- Et ne révise pas ! Je viendrai vérifier de temps en temps !

La porte de la chambre se ferma sur un soupir…

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**

Les rayons de soleil du mois de juin traversaient les rideaux de la chambre depuis un petit quart d'heure, quand une personne fine, habillée de noir comme à son habitude, vint poser un baiser sur la joue de sa fille…

- Oh, salut papa… Il est quelle heure ? demanda la jeune fille d'une voix à peine éveillée.

- Huit heures… Il te reste un peu plus d'une heure pour te préparer. Les examens commencent à 9h30.

- Je sais, fit Eloïse. Merci papa…

Elle sortit de ses couvertures, puis couru jusqu'à la salle de bains.

Une petite demi-heure plus tard, elle en sortit avec les cheveux mouillés, au grand désarroi de son père.

- Attends, je vais te les sécher.

- Non, laisse, ça ira. Bon, on va déjeuner ?

- Oui, on y va.

Le petit déjeuner passa rapidement, Eloïse mangea avec sa classe, à la table habituellement occupée par des élèves de Poufsouffle, mais tous les autres étaient déjà en cours. Les élèves de cinquième année se dirigèrent donc vers le deuxième étage, où était aménagée une immense pièce. Chaque élève avait une place, et chaque table était séparée de l'autre de deux mètres. Il y avait deux professeurs, ainsi que trois aurors. Eloïse reconnu Tonks, et lui sourit. La jeune femme s'approcha d'elle.

- Ça ira Hely, tout ira bien, rassure-toi, chuchota Tonks.

- Merci…

- Entrez dans la salle un par un, il y a un nom sur chaque table, veuillez respecter l'ordre s'il vous plaît.

- Oui professeur Lupin, répondirent d'un ton faussement joyeux les élèves dans le couloir.

Eloïse entra la première, scrutant chaque bord de table, en cherchant son nom. Elle trouva sa table, et s'assit. D'ici elle ne voyait presque pas l'écriture sur le tableau, elle essaya de distinguer son professeur, mais celui-ci détournait automatiquement la tête. Elle décida de sortir ses plumes et sa règle en fer, et une liasse de parchemins apparut sur sa table, et ceci sur toutes les tables. Les élèves se jetèrent littéralement sur leur tas de feuilles, tandis qu'Eloïse regardait chaque feuille, une a une, n'ayant pas encore prit sa plume. Arrivée à la fin de sa lecture rapide, elle regarda l'heure. Il était 9h50.

- Miss Rogue, ne rêvez pas, sinon vous n'aurez jamais le temps ! Lança Lupin sèchement.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, et se mit à écrire…

L'écrit portait sur les animagi, leurs facultés mentales et sensorielles… Eloïse n'avait pas révisé ce chapitre, mais elle en avait parlé avec Sirius et son parrain. Elle se mordait les lèvres à chaque question, espérant pouvoir répondre… Pour répondre à la question bilan, elle fit un paragraphe, résumant le cours qu'elle avait eu l'année précédente.

« _Un animagus peut avoir de nombreux autres pouvoirs, qu'il n'a pas quand il est sous forme humaine. Il peut ainsi communiquer avec d'autres animaux, et avoir également les qualités, ou défauts, sensorielles de l'animal qu'il incarne. Il est important de maîtriser les sortilèges informulés lorsque l'on est sous forme animale, surtout pour pouvoir reprendre sa forme humaine..._ »

L'heure de la pratique arriva, les instructions s'inscrivirent sur le tableau noir en silence, tandis que les feuilles disparaissaient sous les plumes des élèves.

« _Créez une statue de pierre du fondateur de vos maisons respectives à partir d'un tas de sable._ »

«_ Chouette_ » se dit Eloïse ironiquement. C'était au programme de l'année dernière. Elle prit sa baguette, et se concentra sur le tas de sable apparu devant elle, et murmura, sans réfléchir :

Transffiguro sabloum Gryffindor.

Les trois élèves proches de la jeune fille essayèrent de l'imiter, sans résultat. Le chef d'œuvre de la jeune fille eut pour effet d'attirer immédiatement le professeur Lupin, ainsi qu'un des membres du Ministère.

- Bien Miss Rogue, vous avez réussi. Vous pouvez sortir et vous préparer pour votre prochaine épreuve.

- Oui monsieur, répondit Eloïse avant de sortir.

Passée la porte de la salle d'examen, elle courra jusqu'au parc de Poudlard. Dans dix minutes, elle aurait Défense Contre les Forces du Mal… Elle imaginait le pire, surtout avec Fol Œil comme professeur-examinateur ! Elle reprit son souffle, puis se dirigea calmement vers la salle au rez-de-chaussée du château, réservée pour l'épreuve.

Bien que celle de métamorphose fût passée extrêmement vite, celle de Défense s'avéra longue et difficile. Tous les élèves entraient un par un, et ressortaient avec un visage effrayé… Rien de tel pour appréhender d'avantage cette épreuve.

- Ils auraient pu les faire sortir par autre part… murmura Caroline, brisant ainsi le silence de la cour.

- Oui, ça aurait été une meilleure idée… répondit Hugo.

- Ca va aller… fit Eloïse, pas très convaincue par ses propres paroles.

La porte s'ouvrit, une fois de plus, et Didier sortit de la salle et se dirigea vers les toilettes, sous le regard des autres élèves. Ce fut ensuite le tour de Florent, Chris, puis Alex…

- Miss Eloïse Helianay Rogue, née le 26 décembre 1981.

- Oui ?

- Suivez-moi, c'est votre tour.

La jeune fille franchit les quelques mètres la séparant de la pièce « à torture », comme l'avaient surnommé les anciens élèves de 5ème. Elle entra dans la pièce sombre, seule une armoire était placée au centre, comme pour attirer le regard. La jeune élève, de deux ans plus jeune que les autres, comprit immédiatement ce qui l'attendait. Elle savait également ce qui sortirait de l'armoire quand elle l'ouvrira…

- Bien chère enfant, vous allez nous ouvrir cette jolie armoire et affronter le danger qui s'y cache ! annonça joyeusement le professeur de Défense.

Ce fut sous le regard attentif de l'examinateur et des aurors présents qu'Eloïse commença son épreuve.

- Alohomora ! murmura-t-elle en pointant sa baguette vers la serrure.

Un brouillard épais prit place dans la pièce déjà sombre, une masse noir approcha Eloïse qui enchaîna un « lumos » puissant, suivit d'un « Spero Patronum » tout aussi puissant sous les yeux ébahit des deux aurors et du professeur.

L'épouvantard reprit sa place dans l'armoire à l'aspect miteux, et la jeune fille sortit de la salle, en souriant, ce qui surprit, mais rassura aussi ses amis. Elle se dirigea, comme le lui avait demandé l'examinateur, vers la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner sans rien dire. Elle aperçut ses trois amis en pleine discussion, et les rejoignit.

- Eloïse ! s'écrièrent Harry, Ron et Hermione.

- Salut ! Vous allez bien ?

- Oui, et toi ? demanda Hermione.

- Ça s'est bien passé ? rajouta Harry.

- Je pense, mais pour l'écrit en métamorphose, je ne suis pas sûre… Mais bon, on est en pause là, non ? Alors le prochain qui parle de cours, je l'étripe ! fit Eloïse, avant de rire avec ses amis.

Les élèves de 5ème année se dépêchèrent de manger, puis allèrent rejoindre Hagrid près de sa cabane. Les premières années regardèrent, tel un spectacle, leurs camarades quelque plus âgés qu'eux approcher les hippogriffes du Collège. Rien de plus facile pour Eloïse, elle soigna une pâte blessée, et fut même surprise par l'hippogriffe qui posa son museau dans le cou de l'élève sous le regard impressionné du professeur.

Hagrid leur donna un parchemin chacun, où était écrit une énigme, tel un bonus pour rattraper leurs éventuelles mauvaises notes… La jeune fille regarda le parchemin.

_« D'abord, pense au premier de ce qu'il faut apprendre_

_Lorsque l'on ne sait rien à l'âge le plus tendre._

_Ensuite, dis-moi donc que fait par naissance_

_Celui qui, au palais, a élu résidence._

_Enfin, pour découvrir la dernière donnée_

_Il suffit de la prendre à la fin de l'année._

_Tu connaîtras ainsi la créature immonde_

_Que tu n'embrasserais pour rien au monde. »_

_« Le premier de ce qu'il faut apprendre… A. Palais… donc l'enfant du Roi… règne… l'araignée ! » _S'écria intérieurement Eloïse. Elle griffonna la réponse sur le parchemin, et le rendit à Hagrid.

Elle avait donc fini cette épreuve. Elle se dirigea avec quelques camarades vers les cachots pour la dernière épreuve. La plus longue, et certainement la plus dure.

Passer deux heures de cours avec Rogue n'enchantait personne, alors trois heures, et en plus lors des examens, quel cadeau de fin d'année !

Ils arrivèrent devant le cachot n° 14, expressément aménagé pour les examens. C'était l'un des plus grands cachots.

Un auror fit entrer les élèves dans le cachot, en expliquant la même chose qu'avant l'épreuve de métamorphose. Cette fois-ci Eloïse était placée prés d'une fenêtre dissimulée sous terre, un paysage enchanté derrière. Elle y jeta un vague coup d'œil, puis s'assit et sortit ses affaires.

L'écrit était assez difficile, il fallait donner des noms de potions par rapport à des définitions des effets secondaires ou normaux, répondre à des questions du type : _Les potions font-elles partie de la magie ? Dépendent-elle de la capacité magique de l'individu qui effectue une potion ?_

« Bien sûr que non, les potions dépendent des ingrédients… » pensa Eloïse, imaginant son père corriger ses copies à la tête de l'élève.

- On ne me dit même pas bonjour ? chuchota une voix que seule Eloïse pouvait entendre…

Eloïse sursauta en entendant cette voix glaciale. Elle n'eût pas le temps de se retourner, qu'une main bloqua son cou, évitant ainsi qu'elle fasse le moindre petit mouvement. Personne n'avait remarqué ce qui se passait. Rogue retira doucement sa main, tandis que sa fille porta la sienne à l'endroit précis où son père l'avait bloqué. Une douleur aiguë traversa son dos en longueur.

- Pardon… souffla-t-elle.

Mais son père était déjà à l'autre bout de la pièce. Quel sadique, elle commençait vraiment à vouloir lui donner des coups de pieds par moment ! Elle reprit son écriture, puis vint le temps de la pratique.

Les instructions s'inscrivirent sur le tableau noir…

_**« Deux gouttes de sirop d'Ellébore,**_

_**Huit grammes de Pierre de Lune,**_

_**1,5 Litres d'eau potable,**_

_**4 têtes de camomille.**_

_**Faites cette potion en silence, et donnez son nom. A la fin de l'épreuve pratique, mettez un échantillon de votre potion dans un flacon avec le nom du contenu et votre nom, puis mettez-le sur le bureau du professeur. »**_

Les élèves prirent leurs chaudrons, et commencèrent leur expérience. Florent rata sa potion, et dû la recommencer. De même pour un élève de Serdaigle, intimidé par Rogue, qui se trompa dans une quantité et sa potion tourna au rose fluo sous quelques rires des Serpentard, redevenus vite silencieux.

Eloïse laissa tomber malencontreusement une tête de camomille en trop dans son chaudron, et eu le réflexe de rajouter immédiatement un quart de litre d'eau dans le chaudron et une goutte de sirop en plus, évitant ainsi l'explosion de son chaudron, sous les yeux ahuris de son père qui avait remarqué cette maladresse. Apparemment, sa fille était elle-même surprise de son instinct.

La sonnerie de 17h sonna, et les élèves sortirent de la salle. Eloïse la première. A première vue, Rogue remarqua que seule la potion de sa fille avait était exactement réussie, malgré la petite erreur vite rattrapée.

- Elo ! S'écria Alex, en rattrapant son amie déjà au bout du couloir.

- Oui, ça va ? fit Eloïse.

- Ouais… Dis, la potion, à ton avis, c'est bien le Philtre de Paix ?

- Oui, je pense, enfin, c'est ce que j'ai mis !

- Moi aussi… Merci. On attend les autres ?

- J'aimerai aller au bord du lac, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air, en plus c'est le plus beau jour de la semaine…

- Oui, je te comprends. Je peux venir avec toi ?

- Oui, bien sûr, viens, répondit la jeune fille.

Les deux amis se dirigèrent vers le lac, regardant le ciel bleu et le soleil brillant.

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**


	43. Chapitre 43 : La fin des cours !

**Chapitre 43 : La fin... des cours !**

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**

_Les deux amis se dirigèrent vers le lac, regardant le ciel bleu et le soleil brillant._

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**

La journée des examens était passée bien vite, malgré le stress. Les élèves de cinquième année étaient de mauvaise humeur, tous croyant avoir raté leurs épreuves.

Une lueur verte et dorée éclairait une vaste pièce, et finissait sa course contre le temps sur quelques cartes postales accrochées sur le mur d'en face. L'été était enfin arrivé avec sa chaleur et ses belles couleurs.

Une jeune fille sortit de sous quelques couvertures du lit pour tirer les rideaux, et regarda la pendule… Il était seulement six heures du matin, mais elle était en pleine forme après sa semaine chargée.

- Bon, on est dimanche, je vais sortir un peu, avant que papa se lève… se dit joyeusement Eloïse en caressant son chat.

Elle descendit quelques marches, puis ouvrit doucement la porte du jardin du maître des Potions. Elle n'y était pas souvent allée ces temps-ci, et remarqua que la pelouse avait parfaitement reprit vie. Elle s'était acharnée avec l'aide de plusieurs sortilèges pour que le jardin de son père paraisse plus grand et plus agréable à regarder. Des fleurs prenaient vie dans des coins d'ombres, et une partie du jardin était réservée pour les potions de son père, à l'abri du vent. Le jardin donnait l'impression d'être magnifique… La jeune fille s'allongea sur l'herbe, près d'un petit ruisseau créé par ses soins, et s'endormit paisiblement sous le soleil levant…

En effet, les BUSES étaient enfin finies, et tous les élèves dormaient encore à une heure avancée de la matinée. Une sortie à Pré-au-Lard était prévue pour l'après-midi avec l'accord du Ministère.

L'immense château était calme, et les autres élèves respectèrent le silence du Collège.

Hermione avait prévue une réunion, appelée dès lors l'A.D.P. « l'armée de Dumbledore & Potter ». Elle aurait lieu le soir même de cette dernière soirée de l'année. En effet, le directeur de l'école avait levé le couvre-feu, au grand désespoir de Rusard.

Le repas dura longtemps, les élèves partant au compte-gouttes de la Grande Salle. Eloïse sortit plus tôt que ses amis, pour préparer la salle sur Demande. Lorsqu'elle arriva en haut, elle eut un sursaut d'effroi…

- Eloïse ! crièrent plusieurs voix.

- Hey, mais la réunion ne commence que dans une heure ! fit la jeune fille, en colère.

- C'était pour te prévenir que… commença Luna.

- On t'amènera d'autres personnes qui sont intéressées. On a bien fait attention aux personnes à qui on en a parlé, je te rassure, fit Angelina.

- Je l'espère ! s'écria Eloïse, méfiante. De plus que je ramène des amis de cinquième année qui vont aussi venir… Harry va faire une crise cardiaque ! rajouta la jeune fille, sarcastiquement.

- Tu m'étonnes… rajouta Ron, arrivant derrière elle.

- Tu n'es pas resté avec les autres ?

- Non, je voulais t'aider…

- Eh bien, ouvre-nous la salle, demanda Eloïse, pour vérifier que ce n'était pas un imposteur.

Au bout du troisième passage, une porte apparu sur la tapisserie que les élèves franchirent.

Eric, Charles, Caroline, Chris et Didier arrivèrent ensuite, suivis de Florent, Hugo et Alex. Hermione et Harry entrèrent à leur tour accompagnés de Ginny, Fred, George, Lee et Neville. D'autres élèves de Serdaigle et de Gryffondor vinrent également. Ils étaient dorénavant une bonne quarantaine, sous le regard ébahi du jeune survivant. Harry n'en revenait pas.

Il fit faire des révisions de quelques sortilèges de défense essentiels, et leur en apprit d'autres plus complexes.

La réunion avait commencée à 21h, et finit vers minuit. N'ayant pas vu l'heure passer, Eloïse stoppa la réunion d'un coup de sifflet strident. Ils avaient travaillés avec acharnement durant plus de trois heures, et avaient beaucoup progressés. Le lendemain étant la journée de départ des élèves de Poudlard, tous se dirent au revoir et se souhaitèrent de bonnes vacances en se dirigeant par petits groupes vers leur salle commune respectives. La chance était avec eux car plusieurs élèves de septième et de première année se baladaient encore dans les couloirs du château.

Eloïse resta donc avec ses amis de Gryffondor, et rejoint le dortoir des filles avec Hermione et Ginny.

La nuit fut courte, dès l'aurore, des cris se firent entendre dans le château. Mais pas n'importe quels cris, des cris de joie. Mis à part quelques septièmes qui étaient tristes de partir du château. Chaque année, c'est la même chose, des déchirements de voix de certains élèves, d'autres courant partout dans le château, ou cherchant quelques affaires perdues par-ci par-là…

Eloïse était descendue assez tôt aux sous-sols pour rejoindre son père. Elle fit ses valises, puis se dirigea vers le bureau de son parrain.

- Bien ma grande, je savais que tu n'allais pas tarder, fit Dumbledore encore en robe de chambre sous le regard surprit de sa filleule.

- Oui, désolé, je ne me suis pas encore habillé, rajouta le directeur.

- Belle robe, répondit Eloïse se retenant de rire.

Dumbledore la regarda, le sourire aux lèvres, regardant ses petits moutons se promenant sur le tissu. La jeune fille secoua la tête puis se laissa tomber dans un des fauteuils du bureau.

- Tu passes les vacances où, toi ? finit-elle par demander.

- Oh, ici, et là… J'ai du rangement à faire, et des livres de la bibliothèque sont à rénover. Le Ministère de la Magie a un projet de création d'une bibliothèque mondiale, mais pour le moment ce n'est qu'au stade de projet… Avec Voldemort dans les parages, nous sommes prudents… Et toi, que vas-tu faire ?

- Eh bien, je ne sais pas, je n'en ai pas parlé avec papa. Je vais aller chez lui, puis on verra bien… J'attends d'abord le résultat des examens avant de faire des projets !

- Je suis sûr qu'ils seront bons, ne t'inquiète pas, fit Dumbledore.

- Merci…

Eloïse caressa Fumseck, puis redescendit dans la Grande Salle, cherchant des yeux ses amis. Elle les trouva tous à la même table de Serpentard, sous le regard désapprobateur de quelques professeurs.

La jeune fille les rejoignit et leur proposa de faire un dernier tour dehors. Harry se leva le premier, suivit de Ron et Hermione. Le groupe de classe d'Eloïse se joignit également ainsi que quelques autres personnes de l'A.D.P.. Ils étaient ainsi une vingtaine à sortir joyeux de la Grande Salle, sous les regards interrogatifs des premières années, ne comprenant toujours pas comment des élèves de différentes maisons pouvaient aussi bien s'entendre tandis qu'eux-mêmes avaient de gros ennuis avec les autres.

Arrivés dans le Hall, ils coururent tous vers le parc, bousculant le pauvre Rusard.

Les valises étaient déjà faites, et le repas de midi arrivait rapidement. Ensuite, ils devraient se séparer pour deux mois… Eloïse promit d'envoyer des messages à tout le monde, et vis versa. Ils s'inviteraient durant les vacances, il ne restait plus qu'à définir le lieu.

Le Poudlard Express arriva en début d'après-midi. Ils avaient encore six heures à passer ensemble. Harry et Ginny étaient ensemble ainsi qu'Hermione et Ron. Eloïse faisait des tours de garde dans le train, avec Florian, le second préfet en Chef.

Quand elle sentit le train ralentir, elle eut une boule à l'estomac. Elle se sentit soudain triste de quitter ce monde magique. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti cette impression étrange de se sentir seule, bien qu'entourée par plusieurs amis. Elle amena quelques premières années perdues à leurs parents, puis, sans se retourner, traversa le passage ramenant le monde magique au monde des moldus. Le soleil brillait encore, bien qu'il fût huit heures du soir. Le professeur de Potions avait rejoint sa fille devant la gare de Londres. Il s'était vêtu d'un T-shirt noir à manches courtes, laissant ses bras blanc comme la neige au soleil, puis un pantalon noir avec des rayures fines… La jeune fille voyait rarement son père habillé comme les moldus. Elle sourit, puis ils se dirigèrent vers la rue d'en face, pour tourner dans un coin sombre et transplaner dans un coin totalement différent de cette ville assez connue.

Eloïse et Severus avaient en effet transplanés dans une immense plaine, sous un arbre seul au milieu de hautes herbes. Rogue murmura une formule qui fit apparaître devant eux un grand portail noir, ainsi qu'un grand chemin de cailloux entouré d'arbres divers, amenant à un autre portail, d'où on pouvait enfin apercevoir la maison du professeur de Potions de Poudlard. La jeune fille soupira, puis ouvrit la porte de la demeure et s'affala dans un des canapés du salon.

Rogue prépara un léger repas, alors qu'Eloïse décompressait visiblement dans le canapé du salon. Elle regardait par une porte fenêtre récemment aménagée dans le salon. Leur jardin était toujours aussi bien entretenu, bien que le maître des Potions vienne rarement dans leur maison durant l'année scolaire. La jeune fille soupira, puis répondit à l'appel de son père pour dîner.

Joyaux vint se frotter contre les jambes de sa maîtresse, réclamant ainsi des caresses. Eloïse se leva de table après le dessert et rejoignit son chaton favori dans le jardin, et s'amusa avant de tomber de sommeil dans son lit.

Un rayon de soleil traversa une des pièces de l'immense maison, pour finir sa course sur une horloge sonnant sept heures. Rogue se leva, pestant contre l'existence de ces horloges moldues, puis descendit, suivit de sa fille qui prépara le petit déjeuner dehors. La matinée passa tranquillement. Un hibou arrivait vers la maison, et un des elfes de la maison prévint Eloïse…

- Miss ! Fit joyeusement Stendya.

- Oh, bonjour, tu vas bien ?

- Oui, Stendya va bien, et vous maîtresse ?

- Je vais bien, mais ne m'appelle pas maîtresse ! S'il te plaît ! Et dis-moi « tu »… supplia la jeune adolescente.

- Pardon… C'était pour vous… te prévenir, mademoiselle Eloïse, que le hibou de monsieur Harry Potter arrive du nord.

- Hedwige ?

- Oui.

- Merci, fit Eloïse, souriante. Tiens, tu peux finir mon petit déj' si tu veux, je n'ai pas assez faim pour manger tout ça !

- Merci beaucoup, Stendya ne sais pas comment vous remercier… Vous êtes si gentille avec elle…

- C'est pourtant facile, tutoie moi et ça me suffira, fit la jeune fille en faisant un clin d'œil à l'elfe gênée.

Hedwige arriva et se posa sur l'épaule de la petite brune, en lui tendant sa patte.

Eloïse prit le parchemin, et lu avidement les mots de son ami.

« _Salut Elo !_

_Comment vas-tu ? Moi, ça va, mais je ne vais pas supporter longtemps d'être chez les Dursley ! En plus ma tante arrive demain… C'est la misère, et il ne fait pas beau._

_Normalement je vais chez Ron la dernière semaine du mois d'août… ça va être super long ! Par contre, si tu pouvais garder Hedwige, parce qu'elle ne supporte pas d'être enfermée et mon oncle ne veut pas que j'aie de contacts avec les gens « bizarres » qui m'entourent…_

_Merci d'avance, et envoie un message à Ginny pour dire que je vais bien stp,_

_Bisous,_

_Harry._ »

- Papa ? cria Eloïse.

- Oui ? Qu'y a-t-il ? répondit Rogue en revenant dans le jardin.

- Harry m'a envoyé Hedwige, elle peut rester ici ? Parce que chez lui elle reste enfermée, et c'est pas une vie de hibou…

- Oui, bien sûr, mais nous avons déjà quatre hiboux…

- S'il te plaît papa ! Elle ne te déragera pas !

- Oui oui, c'est bon… Mais il va falloir aménager une volière, parce que je ne veux pas de fientes partout dans ma maison !

- Oui, je m'en occupe ! fit joyeusement Eloïse, heureuse d'avoir enfin un projet.

- En fait Hely,

- Oui papa ?

- Potter, enfin, Harry, il reste combien de temps dans sa famille ?

- Jusqu'à la dernière semaine des vacances, il ira ensuite chez Ron…

- D'accord. Tu peux l'inviter à venir ici à la fin du mois de juillet, la maison est assez grande.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui ! Et George Weasley aussi, si tu veux, je dois lui rendre quelques livres...

Eloïse sauta dans les bras de son père, en lui chuchotant un « merci » avant de se diriger vers l'endroit où elle aller aménager un endroit pour la chouette, avec l'aide du livre que lui avait offert son parrain l'an dernier.

La maison avait toujours des endroits inconnus à la jeune brune, et elle s'amusait à en découvrir de nouvelles pièces. De l'autre côté du jardin, entouré d'une haie haute de trois mètres, une vieille serre en ruine avait l'air de convenir. Eloïse répara les vitres grisées par le temps, puis nettoya parfaitement l'endroit à l'aide de sortilèges nouvellement appris.

La chouette d'Harry prit place dans la nouvelle volière, heureuse d'être si bien traitée, et fut vite rejoint par Kéliane et Galadrielle, deux chouettes de Rogue, puis Alwin et Eowin, deux hiboux qu'avait adoptés la jeune fille.

Cette dernière regarda un moment le résultat de son travail, et remarqua l'heure. Elle décida d'appeler un elfe.

- Zerto ?

- Oui, jeune miss ?

- Salut, est-ce que tu pourrais aller chez Harry, lui dire que Hedwige est bien arrivée, et qu'il peut venir vers le 24 juillet si il veut…

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Merci, parce que sa chouette va rester ici…

- Pas de problème miss !

Eloïse regarda l'elfe disparaître, puis rentra à l'intérieur de sa demeure.

- Papa, j'ai envoyé Zerto donner la réponse à Harry.

- Très bien. En fait, c'est très gentil à toi de leur avoir demandé de te tutoyer… Ils n'ont jamais acceptés avec moi !

- Tu fais peur, combien de fois vais-je devoir te le dire ? fit Eloïse, avant de se prendre un coussin dans la figure.

Ils rirent un moment, puis préparèrent le repas de midi, tandis que Stendya mettait la table. Eloïse n'aimait pas beaucoup voir les elfes travailler avec acharnement, et les aidait donc dès qu'elle pouvait, dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Zerto revint peu avant le repas, pour annoncer que le survivant avait accepté leur invitation, mais ne savait comment venir. Eloïse renvoya l'elfe en disant qu'elle irait le chercher elle-même en début d'après-midi à la date prévue. Et que George viendra deux jours début août, voir plus s'il peut, et remerciait Rogue pour l'invitation.

Le ménage fait dans sa chambre, la jeune fille révisa un peu les leçons qu'elle avait eue durant l'année, puis fit un tour dans le quartier aménagé par ses amis durant des vacances il y avait maintenant un certain temps. Elle aimait beaucoup bricoler à l'aide de sa baguette, et réaménager la vieille maison de son père. Elle aimait tout ce qui touchait à la décoration et à l'architecture.

Elle eut, dans la soirée, la visite surprise d'un elfe de Poudlard.

- Bonsoir miss !

- Gaylor ? Que fais-tu ici ? s'écria Eloïse.

- Gaylor vient voir miss Rogue pour la prévenir qu'Albus Dumbledore vient dîner chez vous ce soir…

- Sérieusement ?

- Oui, il a demandé à Gaylor de prévenir sa filleule.

- Mon père est au courant ?

- Non miss ! répondit Gaylor, agacé.

- Ok, merci Gaylor. Tu veux quelque chose à manger ?

- Non, Gaylor doit aider les autres elfes à nettoyer le Château.

- D'accord, fit la jeune fille, déçue. Bon courage alors, et repasse quand tu veux ! rajouta-t-elle avant que l'elfe s'en aille.

Elle descendit les escaliers en courant pour prévenir son père.

- Oui, je sais, je ne te l'avais pas dit ?

- Non !

- Désolé. Fumseck était venu déposer un parchemin sur la table… Ce n'est pas grave, habille toi correctement par contre, parce que même si c'est ton parrain, être en T-shirt à moitié déchiré, ça ne fait pas très…

- Oui papa ! soupira Eloïse, avant de remonter.

Elle prit un T-shirt noir à manche longues, puis un à manches courtes de couleur argentée et brillant, et mit un de ses vieux pantalons noirs qui était un peu trop petit, mais très joli. Dès qu'elle entendit la voix de son parrain, elle rejoignit le salon et fit la bise à Dumbledore.

La soirée passa rapidement, et le directeur de Poudlard reviendrait en fin de semaine passer un ou deux jours, pour être un peu avec sa filleule. Ils avaient prévus une journée du côté moldu pour faire des achats et s'amuser un peu, mais aussi travailler un peu la métamorphose.

Les jours défilèrent tranquillement, le beau temps présent avait déjà coloré la peau de la jeune fille, et Eloïse ne manquait pas une seconde pour aller s'exposer au soleil, même en travaillant.

- Papa ?

- Oui ?

Pour toute réponse, Eloïse rejoignit son père dans le salon, en T-shirt et short, et s'assit sur les genoux de son père qui lisait un livre.

- Qu'y-a-t-il ma princesse ?

- Tu me manquais... Ça fait bizarre d'être en vacances, on est comme éloignés de tout...

- Oui, mais ça fait du bien, soupira Rogue sans lever les yeux de son bouquin. Tu es brûlante ma chérie.

- Oui, il fait chaud dehors, fit Eloïse en posant sa tête dans le cou de son père. Et toi tu es froid...

Rogue esquissa un sourire et embrassa le front de sa fille.

- Papa ?

- Oui ?

- J'ai envie de parler d'un truc, mais j'ai peur de ta réaction...

- Dis toujours...

- Tu aimais tant que ça Lily ?

Rogue posa son livre, et caressa le visage de sa fille.

- Oui... J'ai été assez idiot pour faire tout le contraire de ce que j'aurai dû... Je ne savais pas...

- ... Lui montrer que tu l'aimais ?

- Oui.

- Je pense qu'elle le savait, mais tu lui faisais peut-être peur aussi...

- Je n'aime pas parler de ce genre de chose, ma puce...

- Je sais mais... Ça aurait pu être ma mère...

Rogue sourit à cette idée, et regarda sa fille soupirer, se détendre dans ses bras. Ces années avaient été longues, difficiles par moments, et très stressantes. Ils avaient rarement le temps pour se poser l'un et l'autre, et discuter.

- J'ai peur que tu meures, papa...

- Je resterai à jamais avec toi, Eloïse Helianay Rogue, et si ce n'est parmi les vivants, ce sera dans ton coeur, mais je serai toujours là, répondit calmement Rogue, cachant tant bien que mal sa propre angoisse de laisser sa fille seule.

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**


	44. Chapitre 44 : Un mois de Juillet tranqui

**Chapitre 44 : Un mois de Juillet tranquille**

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**

_- Je resterai à jamais avec toi, Eloïse Helianay Rogue, et si ce n'est parmi les vivants, ce sera dans ton coeur, mais je serai toujours là, répondit calmement Rogue, cachant tant bien que mal sa propre angoisse de laisser sa fille seule._

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**

Dumbledore vint vers dix heures du matin, mi-juillet, chercher sa filleule. Celle-ci était habillée d'une robe bleue ciel que lui avait offerte son parrain. Ils partirent du manoir, laissant Rogue à ses potions dans les sous-sols de la maison.

Ils transplanèrent à Londres, et Eloïse se dirigea vers un magasin de vêtements. Elle avait promis à Hermione de lui acheter le même haut qu'elle car elle l'aimait beaucoup. Elle trouva aussi quelques vêtements pour elle, et ne pu s'empêcher d'acheter des vêtements pour Harry, sous le regard bienveillant de son parrain. Elle trouva aussi une très belle robe pour Ginny, et fit promettre à Dumbledore de ne pas en toucher un mot à Harry. Ils allèrent ensuite au Chemin de Traverse, pour envoyer le T-shirt à Hermione, en l'invitant début août.

Ils rentrèrent tard dans la soirée, et découvrirent un professeur de Potions à moitié assoupi sur un chaudron, ce qui fit rire tout le monde.

Dumbledore fit travailler sa filleule le lendemain, lui posant plusieurs questions sur ses différents cours. Elle révisa ainsi toutes les matières, dans le jardin si agréable. Une légère brise s'était installée et Eloïse avait décidée de rentrer et de lire dans sa chambre. Son parrain partirait le lendemain, l'accompagnant chez Harry.

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**

Un jeune garçon venait de monter dans sa chambre. Il avait fait un petit tour dehors, mais le temps n'étant pas très beau, il préféra rentrer. Il s'assit sur son lit, devant sa valise vide. Son amie viendrait-elle réellement le chercher, ou était-ce une hallucination ?

La sonnerie retentit au 4 Privet Drive, et Harry couru vers la porte d'entrée, avant de se faire arrêter par son oncle.

- Que fais-tu ? gronda l'oncle Vernon.

- C'est une amie qui vient me chercher, murmura Harry dans un souffle.

- Tu as des amis, toi ? fit son oncle, sarcastiquement. Encore tes amis bizarres, c'est ça ? Cracha-t-il en poussant son neveu contre le mur.

Il ouvrit la porte et pâlit extrêmement sous les yeux du jeune survivant se demandant ce qui se passait. Harry passa la tête en dessous du gros bras de son oncle, et vit le directeur de Poudlard ainsi qu'Eloïse. Elle ne lui avait pas dit qu'il viendrait aussi… Mais fut soulagé de ne pas rester plus longtemps dans cette maison. Dumbledore serra la main moite de l'oncle Vernon, puis entra sans y avoir était invité, suivi de près par Eloïse, qui sauta au cou de Harry.

- Salut, ça va ? demanda-t-elle en rougissant légèrement après cette étreinte.

- Oui, maintenant que vous êtes là !

- Tu as préparé ta valise Harry ? Demanda la voix calme et sereine du directeur.

- Euh… fit le garçon.

- Non, je présume, rajouta Eloïse en imitant si bien son père qu'Harry retrouva immédiatement son sourire. Bon, aller, je vais t'aider.

Les deux jeunes se dirigèrent vers les escaliers, tandis que Dumbledore essayait de parler à l'oncle d'Harry.

Une fois les affaires d'Harry descendues, Eloïse appela son parrain, puis ils repartirent vers la maison de la famille Rogue.

L'ami de la jeune fille était déjà venu dans cette maison, mais il remarqua que les alentours avaient changés, et qu'il y avait un très beau chemin menant à la maison. Il soupçonna l'aide du professeur de Botanique, ce à quoi n'avait pas pensé Eloïse, et les deux amis partirent dans un fou rire sous le regard de Rogue qui les attendait sur le pas de la porte.

- Eh bien, il y a l'air d'avoir beaucoup de choses dans cette valise ! fit Rogue en prenant la valise des mains du nouveau venu.

- Oui, désolé professeur, ce sont mes livres de cours… J'ai préféré les prendre avec moi que de les laisser chez les Dursley…

- Ceux de l'année dernière ? s'écria Eloïse.

- Oui, et ceux d'avant aussi… répondit-il, confus.

- Ce n'est pas grave, tu pourras laisser des choses ici, il y a de la place à la maison, annonça Rogue sous le regard surprit de sa fille.

Eloïse amena donc son ami dans une des chambres proche de la sienne, dans le quartier aménagé par eux-même. Celle de la jeune fille était la plus grande car elle l'avait agrandit avec son père, en abattant un mur, ce qui faisait qu'elle allait d'une des portes du palier du premier étage jusqu'au salon aménagé par les enfants. Tout cela regroupait une bonne cinquantaine de mètres carrés. « Enorme » comme dirait George. La maison comportait trois étages sans compter le grenier, mais le rez-de-chaussée, le premier étage et le second étaient le plus utilisés. Harry commença à ranger ses quelques affaires dans sa nouvelle chambre, mais Eloïse l'arrêta.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hely ?

- Tu vois la porte, à droite, là ?

- Oui.

- Toutes les chambres ont une porte dans ce genre dans un endroit assez discret. Elle mène à une salle que j'ai aménagée, je pensais en faire une bibliothèque. On pourrait y mettre une partie pour les livres de cours, puis comme ça, je mettrai ceux que j'ai au grenier, et j'ai aussi plein de livres moldus…

- Ça ferait plaisir à Hermione, ça ! se moqua Harry avant de se prendre une tape sur l'épaule.

Les deux amis ouvrirent la porte, et Harry commença, à l'aide de sa baguette magique, à placer ses livres sur les étagères par ordre alphabétique.

- Ca sens beaucoup le bois ici… remarqua Harry, dérangé par cette odeur assez lourde.

- Oui, attends, je vais ouvrir la fenêtre.

Eloïse laissa donc ses livres par terre et ouvrit la fenêtre. Elle reprit ensuite son travail. Il y avait six cartons de livres, mais cela ne remplirait pas la salle. Son père descendit du grenier avec une longue table en bois et la plaça au centre de la pièce sous les instructions de sa chère fille, et sous le sourire d'Harry.

Il était enfin quelque part où il n'entendrait pas crier sans arrêts contre lui. Il savait qu'ici, dans cette maison, son professeur de Potions n'était pas le même qu'à l'école, et qu'il pouvait faire comme chez lui. Eloïse le lui avait assez dit.

Le repas du soir fit bientôt son apparition, et tout le monde mangea dehors, sous un soleil encore dans le milieu du ciel.

- Il fait beau ici, contrairement à Little Whinging !

- Oui, c'est sûr que la pluie m'avait surprise ! Mais ici, nous sommes beaucoup plus au nord, tandis que Londres c'est presque dans le sud, comparé à nous…

- C'est sûr… En plus on se croirait réellement en vacances et il fait chaud !

- Oui, et au moins on peut manger dehors, rajouta Rogue qui n'avait pas encore parlé depuis le début du repas.

- Oui, et je trouve que c'est plus beau…

- Largement ! On est en Ecosse ici Harry ! fit Eloïse.

- Ah ? Ok…

Ils rirent une bonne partie de la soirée, puis montèrent se coucher vers minuit, étant fatigués de leur journée.

A l'aube, un hibou de hibou-poste toqua à la fenêtre avec son bec. Eloïse, regardant l'heure, se leva en ronchonnant et ouvrit à l'animal qui tenait une enveloppe moldue.

- C'est sûrement Hermione… Merci mon beau, tu peux repartir, je répondrai avec mon hibou, dit la jeune fille en donnant un biscuit et une pièce au hibou.

Il s'envola, puis Eloïse ouvrit l'enveloppe avec précautions.

« _ Coucou Hely !_

_Merci beaucoup pour le T-shirt, je t'avais dis que tu n'étais obligée ! Mais ça m'a fait très plaisir. Je le mets tout de suite, il me va à merveille, si tu savais !_

_Je voulais savoir si tu savais comment va Harry, je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis le début des vacances, et si on pouvait se voir car mes parents partent dans moins d'une semaine dans le sud de la France, et je resterai seule…_

_Réponds-moi vite,_

_Bisous,_

_Hermione._ »

Eloïse prit un parchemin sur son bureau puis répondit immédiatement.

« _Salut Hermione !_

_De rien pour le T-shirt, je te l'avais promis ! Et je suis heureuse qu'il t'aille !_

_Notre ami va bien, il est à la maison depuis hier. Tu peux venir aussi si tu veux,_

_il faut que je prévienne papa mais il sera sûrement d'accord. Puis je vais inviter aussi Ron et Ginny, vers le 5 août… On verra ça ensemble !_

_Mais ne reste pas seule chez toi, dis-nous une date. Je t'envoie Fumseck pour plus de précautions !_

_Bisous,_

_Eloïse H. R._ »

- Fumseck ?

Le phénix apparu immédiatement devant la jeune fille, éblouie par les plumes rouges scintillante de l'oiseau. Il posa son bec dans la main d'Eloïse pour manger ses gâteaux préférés, puis, sachant ce que la jeune fille allait lui demander, il prit le bout de parchemin.

- Merci, si tu pouvais amener ça à Hermione, et attendre sa réponse, ce serait génial…

En guise de réponse affirmative, l'oiseau laissa échapper un son mélodieux avant de disparaître.

Sortant de sa chambre, elle ouvrit les fenêtres du salon pour aérer un peu cette pièce si rarement utilisée. Le premier étage, étant plus petit que le rez-de-chaussée, ils bénéficiaient d'un balcon. La jeune fille respirait l'air frais de ce matin d'été, avant de frapper doucement à la porte d'Harry.

N'entendant pas de réponse, elle ouvrit la porte et le trouva complètement endormit. Elle décida d'ouvrir les rideaux épais ainsi que la fenêtre, ce qui réveilla doucement son ami.

- Bien dormi ?

- Oui, et toi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix endormie.

- Oui, ça va. Je descends préparer le petit déjeuné, mon père est sûrement déjà debout…

- L'est qu'elle heure… ?

- Dix heures. D'ailleurs tu as le bonjour d'Hermione, elle m'a envoyé un hibou. Elle va venir dans quelques jours, j'attends de savoir la date avant de prévenir papa.

- Ok… J'arrive.

- D'accord ! fit joyeusement Eloïse, se dirigeant vers le palier puis la cuisine.

Elle discuta un peu avec son père, puis annonça à Harry, en le voyant descendre, qu'Hermione viendrait le 30 juillet, soit dans déjà deux jours…

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**

Les jours passèrent rapidement, et Hermione arriva avec Dumbledore en fin de semaine. Eloïse avait préparé une fête surprise pour l'anniversaire d'Harry. Même si ils n'étaient que trois, sans compter son père, Eloïse avait raison de croire en l'heureuse surprise qui se préparait peu à peu. Hermione prétexta des devoirs à faire, ainsi qu'Eloïse, tandis que Rogue, ayant réprimandé Harry sur sa maladresse en potions, lui fit un cours personnalisé.

Hermione rendit le jardin plus fleurit, avec l'aide d'Eloïse qui plaça des couronnes de fleurs sur la table. Elles avaient mis des fleurs blanches sur la haie, et nettoyé la nouvelle volière. Hermione passa la tondeuse à la moldue, sous le regard amusé de son amie.

- Tu as des cadeaux pour Harry ? Demanda Hermione, tandis qu'elles s'assirent sur des fauteuils de jardin.

- Oui, j'ai acheté des nouveaux vêtements pour lui parce que ceux de son cousin sont un peu grands… J'espère qu'il ne le prendra pas mal !

- Non, je pense qu'il sera content ! Moi je lui ai acheté le nouveau manuel de Quidditch qui vient de sortir.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Je lui avais aussi acheté un balai, qu'il laissera ici, et un tout nouveau pour le Collège. Il gagnera plus souvent comme ça !

Les deux jeunes filles partirent dans un fou rire. En effet, il sera difficile pour Harry de gagner plus de parties qu'il ne gagnait déjà, vu que c'était lui le meilleur !

Elles allèrent dans la chambre d'Eloïse pour emballer les divers cadeaux achetés.

- En fait, ta chambre te plaît ?

- Oui, merci beaucoup Elo, tu nous gâte beaucoup tu sais ! Et la bibliothèque est géniale ! En fait, mes parents ont des livres en double, tu voudrais bien que je les amène ?

- Bien sûr ! Même les tiens si tu veux ! Cette maison est plus à moi qu'à mon père, il a une autre maison, de l'autre côté de la plaine, mais elle est sombre je trouve, c'est pour ça que l'on est ici… Et puis c'est plus convivial ! Temps que votre présence ne le gêne pas.

- C'est vrai que ça fait bizarre qu'il soit si gentil !

- Tu m'étonnes ! Mais il aime bien les enfants… Enfin bref, ici tu as une chambre, et il y a notre salon et tout… Donc n'hésite pas à venir quand tu veux, tu nous le dis.

Merci…

Eloïse prit le dernier morceau de papier cadeau, et finit d'emballer le dernier pull. Elles descendirent tout dans le jardin, en le cachant derrière un des arbres.

- Stendya, Zerto ? Appela Eloïse.

- Oui miss Eloïse ? firent ensemble deux petites voix.

- Je peux vous demander quelque chose ?

- Tout ce que tu voudras ! s'écria Zerto.

- Oui, tout ce que voudront les miss, nous le ferons.

Eloïse regarda un instant son amie, puis parla.

- Merci, en fait, aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire d'Harry, et je voudrais un repas excellent et un gâteau, mais je ne sais pas très bien les faire et pas question de le rater… Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps…

- Pas de problème, Stendya va tout de suite préparer un bon gâteau, votre préféré ira ?

- « ton »… Bien sûr, c'est le meilleur au monde ! fit Eloïse, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Et Zerto s'occupe du plat principal !

- Très bien, vous êtes super. Hermione et moi nous ferons l'entrée, d'accord ?

- Oui miss ! s'écrièrent joyeusement les deux elfes. Ils se dirigèrent tous les quatre vers la cuisine, et firent le repas.

Harry, ayant fini son épuisable leçon, était monté se reposer sous le conseil de son professeur. Rogue arriva dans la cuisine, et regarda les deux jeunes filles cuisiner et faire une magnifique présentation des plats avec les elfes.

- Bravo les filles, c'est vraiment splendide. Je peux vous aider ?

- Euh… hésita Hermione, ne voulant pas donner d'ordre à son professeur, ce qu'il devina immédiatement.

- Demandez, temps que je suis là !

- Tu peux mettre une nappe sur la table dehors ? Comme ça on pourra commencer à ramener tout ça… finit par demander Eloïse.

- Bien sûr, pas de problèmes !

Rogue arriva dans le jardin, et remarqua les décorations qu'avaient fait les deux filles, puis mit la nappe, comme demandé, tandis qu'Eloïse et Hermione ramenaient les assiettes et l'entrée.

- Ça vous plaît ? Demanda timidement Hermione.

- Vous avez fait un très beau travail les filles ! répondit-il en faisant la bise à Hermione et un baiser sur le front de sa fille.

- Merci papa. Bon, on va chercher Harry !

- Non, j'ai une meilleure idée, fit Rogue, d'une voix mystérieuse.

Il prit sa baguette, et fit apparaître sur les vitres de la chambre du garçon des mots lui ordonnant immédiatement de descendre.

- Professeur Rogue… dirent les deux amies sur un ton désapprobateur, avant d'imaginer la tête d'Harry.

Dès qu'Harry arriva dans le jardin, les rires fusèrent. Ils mangèrent l'entrée rapidement, étant affamés après leur journée de travail. Le jeune garçon fut surprit de voir qu'en guise de dessert, un des elfes apporta un immense gâteau…

- Et voilà le dessert ! fit Rogue devant le regard confus d'Harry.

- Oui, joyeux anniversaire Harry ! s'écrièrent les deux jeunes filles en jetant un sort d'attraction vers les cadeaux.

Harry n'en revenait pas. Non seulement il avait été bien accueilli par le père d'Eloïse qui l'avait même aidé à comprendre certaines choses en matière de potions, mais en plus, ils n'avaient pas oubliés son anniversaire contrairement à lui ! D'une main tremblante, il ouvrit le plus petit paquet en premier, et y découvrit le manuel d'Hermione sur les balais volant.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue, puis ouvrit les autres…

Il eut ainsi deux livres sur les balais, un tout nouveau balai, des vêtements qui s'adaptaient selon la taille de la personne, et des petites statuettes en verre de cerfs, de hiboux, d'un lion et d'une chouette.

Ne restait plus qu'un seul cadeau à ouvrir, c'était le seul de la part de son professeur, mais cela le toucha. Harry déchira le papier et découvrit le manuel de Potions de 5ème année. Il sourit puis se leva pour remercier Rogue.

La soirée se passa dans la bonne humeur. Eloïse monta les petites statuettes qu'elle avait offertes à Harry, et les plaça délicatement dans une vitrine nouvellement installée dans la chambre de celui-ci.

Hermione monta les vêtements et les livres avec Harry, Rogue monta le balai dans le salon des enfants, puis leur souhaita bonne nuit.

Les deux elfes de maison, après avoir tout nettoyé, vinrent également souhaiter un heureux anniversaire à Harry, qui avait maintenant quinze ans.

Eloïse retourna dans le salon pour voir encore un peu son père, le regarder préparer des cours en étant assise sur le canapé. Elle finit par s'endormir avec la tête posée sur l'épaule de son père qui s'était ensuite installé auprès d'elle pour lire un livre.

Le lendemain, Ginny et Ron arrivèrent avec un portoloin. Ce fut Hermione qui les accueillit, Eloïse étant en pleine conversation avec Harry et son père.

Dès que Ginny entra dans la maison, Harry se leva et alla l'embrasser, tandis que Ron allait dire bonjour à Eloïse et son père.

- Salut ! Vous avez fait bon voyage ? Demanda Eloïse.

- Moui, un peu secoué, répondit Ron, avant de rire avec son amie.

La jeune fille montra donc les chambres des deux nouveaux arrivants. Ron prévint que Fred et George viendraient un peu plus tard dans la soirée.

Harry montra ses cadeaux à ses amis, puis ils jouèrent aux échecs façon sorciers.

Eloïse, n'aimant guère les jeux de société, s'éclipsa et alla dans le jardin.

- Eloïse ! s'écrièrent deux voix derrière elle.

- Déjà ?

- Oui ! Tu vas bien ? demanda George.

- Ça va.

- Où sont les autres ? fit Fred.

- En haut, ils jouent. J'aime pas les échecs, donc je suis descendue pour profiter du soleil encore un peu…

- Tu as raison, il fait beau ici ! répondit Fred.

- Je vais les voir, annonça George.

- Ok, à tout à l'heure, répondit Fred.

Il s'assit ensuite dans une chaise pliante à côté de la jeune fille, regardant le ciel bleu.

- Alors, tu passes un bon début de vacances miss ?

- Oui, il fait beau, donc tout va bien… Et toi ?

- Ca va…

- En fait, nous avons fêté l'anniversaire d'Harry. Si vous avez des cadeaux, vous pourrez les donner demain… On fêtera celui de Ginny, d'accord ?

- Oui, pas de problèmes. Gin' aura ses cadeaux en avance, c'est pas juste… fit Fred sur un ton faussement jaloux.

- Oui, je sais que c'est le 11 août, mais on risque de ne pas être très dispo ce jour-là… murmura la jeune fille.

- Pourquoi ?

- Mon parrain va venir voir Harry, Ron et Hermione pour parler un peu…

- Et pas à toi ?

- Non, je sais ce qu'il va leur dire. De rester sage, et de faire attention à nos lettres et à nos gestes et paroles… Et il va aussi dire des choses par rapport aux cours, et moi je recevrai mes résultats des BUSES. Donc je resterai avec toi, Ginny et George, histoire que vous ne vous ennuyez pas de trop…

- Ah oui, c'est vrai les BUSES… Ça s'est bien passé pour toi ?

- Je n'en sais rien… On verra bien ! J'ai peur de ne pas les avoir…

Eloïse s'était levée, tournant sur elle-même. Elle aimait avoir le vent dans ses cheveux. Fred se leva, et la stoppa avec un bras, et enlevant la pince des cheveux d'Eloïse. Elle s'agrippa à son ami, évitant ainsi de tomber.

Il la prit contre lui, la laissant reprendre son souffle, puis allèrent rejoindre leurs amis en silence.

Harry avait encore perdu la partie, sous les rires moqueurs d'Hermione et George. Ron et Ginny faisaient une bataille de coussins, et furent vite rejoints par Eloïse et Fred.

Les sept amis descendirent pour le dîner à 20 heures. Les elfes avaient préparé de la soupe et des gâteaux, décorés le salon en l'honneur des invités. Fred s'était assis entre Harry et Eloïse, laissant ainsi Ginny aux côtés du Survivant, et Hermione entre Ron et George, qui fut placé en face de Rogue. Fred et George parlaient de leur future septième année à Poudlard, tandis qu'Harry énumérait ses nouvelles affaires à Ginny ainsi qu'à Ron. Hermione parlait des BUSES avec Eloïse avec beaucoup d'intérêts et demandait des précisions sur la difficulté des épreuves.

- De toutes façons, j'aurai les résultats demain, et Dumbledore sera là aussi… avait conclu la jeune fille du maître des cachots.

Le repas terminé, ils montèrent au premier se détendre un peu, laissant seule Eloïse et son père dans la cuisine. Rogue regardait intensément sa fille qui nettoyait la vaisselle façon moldus. Il la prit soudain par les hanches, stoppant les mouvements répétitifs de sa fille. Celle-ci se laissa légèrement tomber en arrière, avant de repousser son père en se moquant, puis couru dans le jardin.

- Fred ? Tu n'es pas avec les autres ? s'écria-t-elle, essoufflée.

- Non, il fait encore beau dehors. Je voulais en profiter… et toi ?

- J'aime beaucoup regarder le coucher de soleil, c'est rare que je ne sois pas dehors à cette heure-ci… On le regarde ensemble ?

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme s'assit en tailleur dans un coin d'herbe, puis s'allongea. Eloïse fit de même, mais resta assise, la tête appuyée sur l'une de ses mains, fixant un coin de ciel orangé.

Fred posa sa main droite sur la taille d'Eloïse, la forçant gentiment à s'allonger. La jeune fille céda à la demande en se blottissant contre son ami…

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**


	45. Chapitre 45 : Résultats

**Chapitre 45 : Résultats**

Une main caressait régulièrement et inlassablement ses cheveux. Eloïse, n'y tenant plus, commença à ouvrir les yeux et faillit exploser de rires… Ils avaient passé la nuit sous les étoiles, elle sans même s'en rendre compte…

- Bien dormi souris ? demanda Fred, qui avait l'air complètement réveillé.

- Oui, j'ai eu un très bon oreiller ! répliqua-t-elle avant de rougir.

- Tant mieux, parce que dans une heure vous devrez être prêt. Albus va bientôt arriver, lança Rogue assis à la table de jardin sirotant un dernier café.

Eloïse avait sursauté en entendant son père parler, et se retourna rapidement vers lui. Trop rapidement pour Fred qui se prit le bras de la jeune fille dans le menton.

Rogue souriait devant sa fille qui rougissait de plus en plus.

- Fred, je t'autorise à punir ma fille si elle ne va pas tout de suite s'habiller, fit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

La jeune fille, comme prise en faute, couru jusqu'au second étage et mobilisa la salle de bains. Personne ne connaissait l'existence de cette pièce qui était certainement la plus grande de cette immense maison, sauf peut-être Rogue lui-même.

La journée passa rapidement, et Dumbledore avait discuté avec Harry, Ron et Hermione de leurs années à venir. Ils n'avaient pas entendu parler de la famille Malefoy depuis un certain temps, ce qui commençait à inquiéter visiblement le directeur de Poudlard.

Les enfants avaient prévus un anniversaire des plus festifs. Le repas n'avait pas vraiment été très différent de celui qu'avait eu Harry pour son quinzième anniversaire. La reine de la soirée, Ginny, fut extrêmement gâtée. Une robe blanche et rose avec des reflets dorés de la part d'Eloïse ainsi que différentes pinces et élastiques pour les cheveux des livres et une trousse de manucure magique d'Hermione, une très jolie bague fantaisiste de Harry, et des statuettes de Quidditch en bois de la part de ses frères. Rogue, avec un effort surprenant, lui offrit le manuel de potions pour l'école, ainsi qu'un dictionnaire nommé « les différentes plantes utilisées dans vos potions les plus courantes ».

Ils dansèrent sur de la musique Moldue qu'avait ramenée Eloïse, et s'amusèrent très longtemps. Dumbledore partit tôt dans la soirée, laissant le professeur de Potions seul avec les enfants… Quelques années auparavant il n'aurait jamais imaginé ça. Etre avec sa fille, et fêter les anniversaires de ses jeunes amis ! Si Trelawney lui avait dit ça, il aurait eu la confirmation qu'elle était folle… mais finalement pas tant que ça. Il se sentait bien parmi ces rires et les cris de joie de ses élèves, même si ils n'étaient pas à l'école, il avait du mal à ne pas les considérer comme ses élèves.

Comme lui répétait souvent Dumbledore… Ne jamais dire jamais !

La soirée fut donc joyeuse pour ces amis du Collège de Poudlard, mais le temps commençait à se rafraîchir. Eloïse, levant les yeux vers le soleil qui venait de disparaître, remarqua la présence de trois hiboux venant vers eux, à l'horizon. Elle connaissait déjà la raison de leur venue. Il était temps !

- C'est quoi ça ? Demanda Ron, surprit de voir des hiboux arriver à cette heure si tardive.

- Des nouvelles de Poudlard… annonça maussadement George.

Et il n'avait pas tort. Un hibou contenait les lettres pour Ginny, Ron, Fred et George. Le plus petit hibou se posa devant Harry et Hermione, puis un dernier pour la famille Rogue. Eloïse, tremblante, ouvrit la première lettre. C'était les livres pour sa sixième année, mais la seconde…

« **BREVET UNIVERSEL**

**DE MAGIE ÉLÉMENTAIRE**

Le candidat est admis s'il obtient l'une des notes suivantes :

_Optimal (O)_

_Effort exceptionnel (E)_

_Acceptable (A)._

Le candidat est recalé s'il obtient l'une des notes suivantes :

_Piètre (P)_

_Désolant (D)_

_Troll (T)_

**ELOISE HELIANAY ROGUE À OBTENUE :**

Astronomie : **A**

Soins aux créatures magiques : **O**

Sortilèges : **O**

Défense contre les forces du Mal : **O**

Divination : _Dispensée_

Botanique : **E**

Histoire de la magie : **O**

Potions :** O**

Métamorphose : **O** »

Eloïse n'en revenait pas ! Elle avait six Optimal. Elle n'aimait pas l'Astronomie, et avait raté tellement de cours que le A était déjà incroyable. Elle n'avait suivi aucun cours de Divination, haïssant ce cours à un point extrême, et elle était déçue de sa note en Botanique…

- C'est très bien ma chérie ! lui chuchota son père dans le creux de l'oreille.

Elo se retourna en souriant, puis montra sa lettre à tous ses amis. Elle monta ranger les parchemins de Poudlard dans sa chambre, suivie d'Hermione. Harry et Ron les rejoignirent quelques secondes plus tard.

- Eh, Elo, on peut te parler ?

- Bah oui Ron, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda la jeune fille, étonnée.

- On a parlé avec Dumbledore… commença Harry. A propos des Malefoy.

- Oui ?

- Il pense qu'ils sont de notre côté, mais ils sont surveillés par Voldemort sans arrêts.

- Sauf dans Poudlard… murmura Eloïse.

- C'est-à-dire ? Fit Hermione qui ne comprenait pas la phrase de son amie.

- Malefoy, enfin Drago, traînait dans les couloirs en fin d'année, et quand je l'ai raccompagné dans sa salle commune, il ne m'a pas contredit. Il a même été assez sympa. T'inquiète pas Ron, je ne suis pas naïve, mais ce garçon a de bons côtés.

- Tu penses comme ton parrain alors ? fit Harry, étonné.

- Je n'en sais rien, mais Dumbledore m'avait déjà fait part de certains appels au secours de leur part, restés sous silence bien sûr… Tout cela est étrange, je dois avouer que je ne vois pas les Malefoy comme des gens sympa…

- C'est clair ! affirma Ron.

- Et Dumbledore voit des gens sympa partout… rajouta Hermione.

- Oui, mais on ne peut pas lui en vouloir ! fit Eloïse. Et tu te souviens du septième livre ?

- Oui, mais ça veut rien dire, peut-être que…

Le silence s'installa entre les quatre amis en pleine réflexion. Il est vrai que le jeune Malefoy n'était pas trop agressif quand il était seul. Il ne les insultait et se moquait que quand il était avec ses deux « amis »… mais tout cela restait à être prouvé.

Ils décidèrent d'organiser une sortie le lendemain sur le Chemin de Traverse, pour acheter leurs fournitures, puis allèrent se coucher.

La nuit passa rapidement, et Fred et George furent les premiers debout. Ne pouvant rester en place, ils descendirent et virent Rogue assis dans le jardin.

- Bonjour professeur ! firent les deux jeunes d'une même voix.

- Bonjour, répondit froidement Rogue. Vous êtes bien matinal !

- Oui ! Vous venez avec nous sur le Chemin de Traverse ?

- Bien sûr. Des membres de l'Ordre seront là aussi…

- D'accord. Les autres connaissent l'existence de l'Ordre ?

- Oui George, Dumbledore est venu pour leur en parler. Eloïse en connaissait déjà parfaitement l'existence, donc il n'a parlé qu'au trio… répondit Fred à la place de son professeur qui affirma par un léger sourire.

- Et Ginny ?

- Elle le saura par Harry… fit une voix derrière eux.

- Elo ! s'écria Fred. Tu m'as fait peur !

- Eh bah accroche bien ton cœur ! fit Eloïse, en se moquant.

- Tsss… murmura George. Tous les même ici !

Les sept enfants prirent leur petit déjeuner calmement, avant de se préparer à partir.

Rogue les fit partir avec la poudre de cheminette, tandis que lui transplana.

Les enfants sortirent dans la rue, et Hermione aperçu Fol Œil, Lupin, et d'autres personnes encore. Mrs Weasley fonça sur Eloïse pour la serrer dans ses bras et la décoiffer, tellement heureuse de revoir sa petite « puce » comme elle l'appelait. Harry aussi eu droit à un écrasement de poumons, ainsi qu'Hermione.

Ils se dirigèrent en petits groupes vers des magasins. Chez Fleury & Bott pour Eloïse et Mr Weasley.

- On achète les livres pour tout le monde ? Interrogea Eloïse.

- Oui, autant faire. Tu vas au comptoir ?

- Oui Arthur, répondit la jeune fille.

Mr Weasley regardait autour d'eux, tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil les autres se diriger vers d'autres magasins, tout aussi bondés que celui-ci.

- Oui mademoiselle ? Demanda un vieux monsieur.

- Bonjour, je voudrai tous les livres qui sont sur cette liste, s'il vous plaît, répondit Eloïse en tendant un petit parchemin.

Le monsieur se dirigea vers les étagères à l'arrière du magasin avec la liste de la jeune fille, tandis qu'une voix glaciale salua Eloïse, sous le regard de Mr Weasley, caché derrière une étagère.

- Bonjour Monsieur Malefoy, répondit Eloïse poliment.

- Passez-vous de bonnes vacances miss ?

- Oui monsieur, répondit la jeune fille, méfiante.

- Bien. Nous nous reverrons bientôt je pense.

- Si vous le dites ! répondit-elle, agacée.

Lucius leva un sourcil puis se retourna vers la porte d'entrée, au moment même où le vendeur donnait la pile de livres à Mr Weasley et Eloïse. Ils se dirigèrent tout deux vers l'animalerie pour acheter de la nourriture pour leurs nombreux animaux puis allèrent au Chaudron Baveur, où les autres les attendaient avec de nombreux paquets.

- Tout s'est bien passé ? Demanda Dumbledore.

- Petite rencontre avec Malefoy père, répondit Eloïse sur un ton qui se voulait froid.

- Que s'est-il passé ? fit Rogue.

- Il m'a dit que nous nous reverrions bientôt… Enfin, rien de très important.

- Tu as acheté tous les livres ? Demanda Molly, impressionnée.

- Bien sûr. Il nous reste quoi encore ?

- Madame Guipure, répondit Fol Œil.

- Ok, il faudra faire attention, Drago y est en ce moment, annonça Hagrid qui venait d'arriver.

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**

Ils prirent des Bièraubeurres et discutèrent chacun leur tour de leurs vacances ou de leur travail. Les enfants se répartirent en petit groupes et allèrent chez Mme Guipure. Leurs robes étaient trop courtes maintenant, et tout le monde prit de nouveaux manteaux, chaussures et vêtements en tout genre. Ce fût Harry, Hermione et Eloïse qui payèrent devant les yeux des Weasley, surprit par ce cadeau si spontané.

- Tiens tiens, les Weasmoches ! s'écria un garçon derrière eux.

- Drago, s'il te plaît, un peu de tenue ! s'indigna faussement Lucius.

- Quelle coïncidence monsieur Malefoy ! fit Eloïse d'un ton faussement sympathique.

- En effet miss, répondit froidement Malefoy.

- Drago, je te prierai de ne plus parler ainsi de mes amis, car malheureusement pour toi, l'année prochaine je serai encore Préfète en Chef. Ron et Hermione sous-préfets. Même si toi-même le seras, ce n'est pas une raison pour leur manquer de respect.

- Comment sais-tu que je suis sous-préfet ? fit Drago.

- Parce que c'est moi qui nomme les sous-préfets mon cher, répondit Eloïse sous le regard surprit de ses amis.

En effet, Dumbledore avait ordonné à Eloïse de trouver des sous-préfets pour chaque maison. Ron, Harry et Hermione lui lancèrent un regard noir, qu'elle rendit avant de regarder à nouveau le père de Drago droit dans les yeux, sans ciller.

- Bien, passez une bonne journée messieurs. Nous avons d'autres choses à faire, fit Eloïse sous le regard impressionné de Lucius Malefoy.

Elle avait choisi son fils… Pourquoi ? Lucius se le demandait. Il savait très bien qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se voir, alors pourquoi le choisir ? Etrange…

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**

Tous rentrèrent chez Severus, pour déballer tous les achats et faire une mini réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix, comme un petit bilan…

Le maître des Potions partit une quinzaine de jours avant la rentrée, laissant ainsi sa maison à sa fille, Ron, Harry, Hermione et Fred. George et Ginny avaient regagnés le Terrier sous la demande de leurs parents pour ranger quelque peu leur maison. Fred, un peu au courant de la mission qu'avait le quatuor, participa à leur discutions tout en donnant son avis.

Un soir, avant de se coucher, Eloïse fut surprise par l'apparition de Fumseck, et appela ses amis. Elle reconnut l'écriture de son père sur le morceau de parchemin. Tous les cinq lurent en même temps. Une bataille avait eue lieu dans le centre Ouest de l'Angleterre quelques heures auparavant. Tous retenaient leur souffle en suivant les fins traits d'encre courant sur le parchemin…

Des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix avaient était spectateur de cette bataille étrange. Il y avait beaucoup de dégâts, et le mage noir y était pour quelque chose. Ce dernier avait aussi tué quelques-uns de ses partisans, par mécontentement ! Eloïse eu peur, en suivant la lecture, d'apprendre la mort d'un proche, ou d'un professeur… Mais en vint, ce qui s'était produit semblait de plus en plus bizarre.

En effet, les mangemorts avaient démolit un petit village tout entier sous l'ordre de leur seigneur tant craint. Lucius Malefoy, ne tenant plus en place, et supportant guère la vue du sang que ses camarades s'amusaient vulgairement à faire couler des corps mi-conscient de leurs victimes, s'était révolté et avait évité de justesse le sortilège de la mort…

Eloïse leva la tête du parchemin, regardant ses amis qui ne comprenaient toujours pas le sens de la lettre…

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**

**°oOo°**

**Flash Back**

Plusieurs silhouettes sombres apparurent au milieu d'un champ. Le soleil commençait tout juste à se cacher derrière les arbres à l'horizon, et les silhouettes fines se dirigèrent agilement vers quelques maisons… Des éclairs verts jaillirent de leurs baguettes vers des habitations qui semblaient vides… Des cris stridents se firent entendre, faisant fuir des oiseaux. Une des personnes se détacha du groupe, regardant de loin ce spectacle qu'il trouvait magnifique. Il remarqua une légère hésitation de la part de l'un de ses si bons élèves, et se promit de le surveiller de près. Il avait donné pour ordre de semer la terreur partout et de tuer n'importe qui leur barrerait la route.

A la fin d'une petite rue, une femme âgée sortit de sa maison, et interpella ce petit groupe qu'elle surnomma de brigands, et sembla reconnaître l'une des personnes du clan. Elle le regarda étrangement et lui demanda de s'approcher…

Lucius ! gémit-elle.

Plusieurs têtes se retournèrent vers lui. Sous son masque, Malefoy était perplexe, ne comprenant pas d'où sortait cette dame, et ne se souvenant pas d'elle…

Que se passe-t-il ? demanda hâtivement la vieille femme.

Vous connaissez Mr Malefoy ? Fit sarcastiquement une voix glaciale.

Mais oui, répondit-elle, tremblante devant ces hommes vêtus de noir, les visages cachés.

Narcissa se rapprocha discrètement de son époux, ne comprenant pas le sens des évènements.

Voldemort, contrairement à l'assemblée qui s'était approchée, sembla soudain tout comprendre. Son partisan le plus doué, celui en qui il avait une grande confiance, celui qui l'avait soutenu lors des temps difficiles… Celui qui avait mené à bien la plupart de ses plans, … Lucius Malefoy l'avait trahi ! Lui, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, s'était fait avoir, sans le voir… Comment cela se pouvait ?

_Avada Kedavra !_ cracha-t-il avec dégoût.

La femme tomba à genoux, hurlant une seconde, peut-être deux, et mourut. Un second sort, de la même nature, atteignit le lieu où était Lucius quelques secondes auparavant. Malefoy s'attendait à des représailles de ce type, car être reconnu ainsi par un moldu était inadmissible aux yeux du maître des Ténèbres. Lucius avait donc transplané au bon moment, tenant fermement sa femme… Arrivé à destination, de l'autre côté de l'Angleterre…

En voyant le corps inerte de sa femme, il tomba à genoux, hurlant de toutes ses forces.

L'Ordre avait surveillé cette scène de loin, et Severus confirma la pensée des autres membres… Madame Malefoy était décédée ce soir.

En tant qu'ancien ami du récent veuf, Rogue se vit attribuer la tâche de retrouver cet ami perdu, ce qu'il accepta. Dumbledore avait demandé à ce qu'il ramène Drago et son père au Collège le plus vite possible.

…**.. Fin du Flash Back**

**°oOo°**

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**

Eloïse relut plusieurs fois la brève lettre de son père, l'esprit rempli de questions. Fumseck montra son impatience en mordillant le gilet de la jeune fille. Elle griffonna au dos du parchemin un « OK », suivit des signatures de ses quatre amis qui souhaitèrent bonne chance. L'oiseau prit un biscuit avant de disparaître.

- Dumbledore avait peut-être raison… murmura Fred.

- Oui, mais tout cela est étrange, fit Eloïse. Lucius m'a dit qu'on se reverrait bientôt…

- A la rentrée ? suggéra Ron.

- Oui, mais je ne sais pas non plus si…

- Malefoy a été sympa avec toi, tu te souviens quand il était seul en fin d'année ? rajouta Harry.

- Vous avez sûrement raison, soupira Elo. Les pauvres n'empêchent ! Elle est morte… Même si je ne l'aimais pas…

- Ça fait un point de plus pour le mage noir ! intervint une voix timide.

- Gaylor ! sursauta la jeune maîtresse de maison.

- Miss Eloïse doit préparer ses affaires, fit l'elfe en souriant. Et ses amis aussi, le professeur votre parrain a demandé à Gaylor de vous prévenir qu'il viendrait vous chercher demain soir avec des membres de l'Ordre, miss.

- Merci Gaylor, c'est gentil. Tu veux rester un peu avec nous ?

- Gaylor ne voudrait pas déranger miss !

- Mais tu ne nous déranges pas ! s'exclama Fred.

Eloïse fit un vague sourire à l'elfe et lui offrit quelques gâteaux. Mais une question trottait dans sa tête… Enfin deux. Pourquoi cette femme connaissait Lucius ? Et pourquoi Dumbledore venait-il les chercher tandis qu'ils leur restaient encore deux semaines de vacances ?

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**


	46. Chapitre 46 : Un départ improvisé

**Chapitre 46 : Un départ improvisé...**

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**

_Mais une question trottait dans sa tête… Enfin deux. Pourquoi cette femme connaissait Lucius ? Et pourquoi Dumbledore venait-il les chercher tandis qu'ils leur restaient encore deux semaines de vacances ?_

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**

Le lendemain matin le réveil se fut difficile pour les cinq amis. Ils préparèrent leurs valises, s'aidant les uns les autres pour les fermer à coup de sortilèges. Harry semblait dans ses pensées, et Eloïse le prit à part.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle.

- A ton avis, est-ce que cette Ombrage viendra ?

Cela trottait dans la tête du jeune garçon. Et si ce crapaud ambulant venait fourrer son nez dans les affaires de Poudlard ? Comment faire ?

Eloïse, ne sachant quoi répondre ne pu que sourire avec inquiétude, puis ils retournèrent à leurs occupations. La journée passa lentement, dans une humeur pas très joyeuse… Vint l'heure du départ.

En arrivant devant le grand portail noir, les enfants soupirèrent… Les vacances étaient passées si vite ! La rentrée se ferait dans quelques jours et Dumbledore les avaient obligés à rentrer au château.

George et Ginny étaient sur le terrain de Quidditch avec leurs parents, vite rejoints par le quatuor…

Eloïse s'était éclipsée très discrètement pour s'aventurer dans les gradins dédiés aux Serpentard. Elle avait aperçu Drago, la tête dans ses mains, assis entre deux rangs… Elle le regarda quelques instants, avant de le sortir de ses rêveries.

- Tu n'as pas mal au dos comme ça ? demanda la jeune fille d'un ton bienveillant.

Le jeune Malefoy leva les yeux vers elle, fit un petit sourire puis se remit sur un des bancs…

- Passé d'bonnes vacances ? marmonna-t-il.

- Oui, ça va… répondit vaguement Eloïse.

Les yeux du jeune garçon brillaient, comme ceux de quelqu'un de triste s'empêchant de pleurer. Il ne voulait pas montrer ses faiblesses ! C'est normal pour un Malefoy. « Il ne faut pas que je pleure » se répétait-il sans cesse. Son père était avec Dumbledore devant la cabane de Hagrid, en pleine conversation. Il donnait l'impression d'être transparent, plus pâle que son fils encore…

Ne sachant quel comportement adopter, Eloïse finit par s'asseoir aussi sur le banc. Elle regardait ces mains blanches, tremblantes, qui s'agitaient sous la cape de Drago. D'un geste devenu presque machinal, la jeune fille posa sa main droite sur les siennes…

- Ça va aller, on est là maintenant… murmura Eloïse.

Malefoy s'empêcha difficilement de rejeter cette invitation amicale, mais ce fut plus fort que lui. Une larme coula sur sa joue, qu'il effaça d'un geste brusque, comme si c'était une honte de pleurer.

- Ne le dis pas à Père… hein ? Tu me le promets ?

- De quoi ? demanda Eloïse, ne comprenant pas.

- Que j'ai… pleuré… finit Drago dans un souffle.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je lui dirai. Et tu sais, je trouve que c'est normal de pleurer, il faut se lâcher par moment… Des fois on en a besoin !

Drago ne répondit pas, regardant l'autre côté du stade, où l'on pouvait voir l'horizon dont le soleil se rapprochait. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Devrait-il devenir ami avec ces personnes qu'il avait toujours considérées, ou plutôt voulu considérer comme des ennemis ?

Durant ce temps, Rogue surveillait les deux ados du coin de l'œil tout en parlant avec Dumbledore et Lucius. Ce dernier écoutait les recommandations du directeur. Il aurait un appartement au sixième étage et son fils pourrait y passer les week-ends. Il devrait sortir le moins souvent possible de son appartement, et Dumbledore lui annonça qu'Eloïse lancerait quelques sortilèges d'agrandissement s'il le souhaitait.

Les enfants jouaient tranquillement sur le terrain de Quidditch, tandis que Drago était toujours dans sa coquille. Eloïse finit par le prendre par le bras et l'emmena lui aussi, sur le terrain. Il se laissa faire n'ayant pas le courage de riposter, et les autres les regardèrent étrangement jusqu'à ce qu'Eloïse brise le silence.

- Bon, y a deux balais pour nous ? On voudrait aussi jouer si ça ne vous gêne pas ! lança-t-elle.

Fred courut vers les vestiaires et revint avec deux balais, tandis que les autres reprenaient leur envol vers leurs postes. Eloïse fit équipe avec Hermione, Fred, et Drago, contre Harry, George, Ginny et Ron.

Eloïse faisait des virages serrés entre les buts pour empêcher le souaffle de passer au travers des cerceaux, et réussissait presque tout ses coups. Ginny et Hermione se passaient le souaffle sous le regard dégoûté de Ron et George, tandis qu'Harry et Drago cherchaient en vain le vif d'or. Dumbledore avait sorti tout le matériel du jeu, Molly et Arthur surveillant les huit enfants.

Molly avait tenu à accompagner ses enfants jusqu'au château, ils lui manqueraient tellement ! Ils étaient si heureux sur leurs balais… Molly afficha un léger sourire en regardant les enfants. Au moins ici ils seront en sécurité !

Elle avait toujours détesté les Malefoy, mais ne pouvait que compatir au deuil que subissait le reste de la famille… Et Drago qui perdait sa mère si jeune ! Arthur devinait les pensées de sa chère et tendre et passa un bras autour de sa taille. Lui ne voyait que deux personnes réellement joyeuses dans le groupe, un nouveau couple se formait… Malgré tout le malheur de ses derniers temps, l'amitié de ce groupe d'amis remettait d'aplomb n'importe qui se trouvant sur leur passage.

Drago paraissait être dans un autre monde, il se donnait avidement dans la partie, évitant avec justesse le seul cognard lâché sur le terrain, oubliant presque ses pensées sombres.

- On a gagné ! cria Ron, qui avait vu Harry attraper le vif d'or.

- C'est de la triche ! lancèrent Ginny et Eloïse d'une même voix.

Elles firent semblant de bouder si bien que cela provoqua un fou rire général. Fred descendit le premier de son balai, suivi de ses amis. Il se faisait tard et un vent frais commençait à s'installer, le groupe se dirigea vers le Hall du château, tandis que Dumbledore discutait toujours avec Lucius et Severus, Molly et Arthur les ayant rejoints.

Le directeur du château passa devant le groupe de jeunes pour leur ouvrir la lourde porte avec une grande clé qu'Eloïse n'avait encore jamais vue. Une seule table était dans la Grande Salle, où une place était réservée à chacun.

Le dîner fut léger car la chaleur avait gagné la salle. Eloïse sortit de la Grande Salle, suivie de Drago et Harry.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Elo ? Demandèrent les deux garçons d'une même voix.

- Je préférai laisser les Weasley ensembles avec les parents… Ils repartent ce soir.

- Pourquoi Gran… Hermione a voulu rester ? fit Drago, gêné.

- Je ne sais pas, elle a peut-être pas comprit notre intention… répondit Harry.

- Punaise je vais commencer à croire aux miracles moi… lança Eloïse.

- Pourquoi ? répondit Harry.

- Parce que les deux pires ennemis de Poudlard ne se sont pas encore disputés depuis que l'on est arrivé !

Drago regarda Harry quelques instants avant de sourire, puis le trio partit dans un nouveau fou rire. Ils discutèrent un peu, le jeune Malefoy expliquant son comportement peu sympathique les années précédentes…

- Je suis désolé… En fait je trouve stupide qu'il y ait un clan de gentils et de méchants, mais on ne pouvait pas faire autrement…

- On a reçu un message du père d'Elo, l'interrompit Harry. Et il y expliquait que la femme connaissait ton père… Tu sais qui c'est ?

- Non, je ne connais même pas l'histoire, fit Drago, étonné.

- Harry… fit Eloïse. Sa maman vient de mourir !

- Excuse-moi…

- Ce n'est pas grave Harry, répondit machinalement Drago. Père ne m'a pas encore raconté ce qui s'est réellement passé… Si vous savez quelque chose…

- Tu es sûr de vouloir savoir ? Demanda Hermione qui venait d'arriver.

- Oui, sûr. Répondit Drago.

Ce fût Eloïse qui récita presque par cœur la lettre de son père, en accentuant sur les quelques détails donnés. Drago écoutait tranquillement. Il avait confiance en ce nouveau groupe d'amis, et ne voulait pas les déranger. Il se sentait plus libre qu'avec les serpentard, plus… normal.

La nuit été tombée depuis déjà une heure, et tout le monde alla se coucher après avoir salué brièvement Mrs et Mr Weasley. Drago monta dans le nouvel appartement de son père accompagné d'Eloïse et Fred. Elle agita sa baguette pour fermer les rideaux, et agrandit la chambre de Drago, sous les yeux surprit de celui-ci.

- Comment tu as su que je la trouvais minuscule ? demanda le jeune Malefoy avec un semblant d'inquiétude dans la voix.

- A ta tête ! fit Eloïse en souriant. Et puis moi aussi je la trouvais minuscule !

Lucius arriva quelques minutes plus tard, obligeant ainsi les trois amis à se séparer. Eloïse resta dans le couloir tandis que Fred commençait à descendre.

- Tu ne viens pas ? demanda-t-il, surpris.

- Si mais attends.

Eloïse sortit de son petit sac qu'elle avait toujours sur elle un long tissu rouge foncé, et le mit sur elle. Elle devint invisible aux yeux de tous, et écouta à la porte des Malefoy. Fred, ayant compris le manège de sa petite princesse lui fit remarquer que cela ne faisait pas et se prit une tape sur le bras.

Les seuls mots qu'ils avaient entendus étaient…

_- Bonsoir Drago… Je suis désolé._

_- Bonne nuit Père, avait répondu le fils._

Eloïse fit une grimace puis suivit Fred jusque la salle commune des Griffons. Elle embrassa son ami sur la joue, avant de se laisser tomber dans un fauteuil…

Une lueur dorée l'éveilla en douceur le lendemain matin. Elle sortit de la salle, en saluant la Grosse Dame, puis descendit jusqu'aux appartements de son père. Elle entra puis salua le professeur de Potions.

- Eloïse, j'ai une faveur à te demander… fit son père, inquiet de la réaction de sa fille.

- Dis toujours… marmonna la jeune fille en voyant la tête de son père.

- Lucius ne pourra pas surveiller son fils, tu as été nommée Préfète-en-Chef, et je voudrais que de temps en temps tu ailles dans la salle commune de Serpentard…

Le silence se fit dans le salon du maître des cachots, Eloïse dévisageant son cher père… Il savait bien qu'elle détestait tout particulièrement cette salle commune, mais il le fallait…

Eloïse finit par faire un signe affirmatif de la tête, en guise d'acceptation, mais en précisant que ce ne sera que pour Drago. Severus, heureux, embrassa sa fille et l'emmena au sixième étage pour annoncer au père Malefoy la nouvelle.

Lucius regarda froidement Eloïse, qui scruta le visage de cet homme qu'elle détestait particulièrement. Elle distingua tout de même un très léger sourire sur le visage blanc de Malefoy. Drago sortit de sa chambre, vêtu d'une cape grise.

- Elo', que fais-tu ici ? Demanda-t-il surprit. Il n'est que sept heures…

- Je venais avec mon père pour dire au tiens que je viendrais de temps en temps dans ta salle commune, voir si tout se passe bien…

- Ah, d'accord… murmura le jeune homme.

- Eloïse, interrompit Lucius. J'ai quelque chose pour toi, en guise de remerciement.

Eloïse, soupçonneuse, le regarda partir dans un coin de la pièce, et ramener une petite cage… Rogue vit sa fille pâlir énormément, et mit sa main droite sur l'épaule d'Eloïse.

- Voilà un bébé serpent, fit Lucius. Ce sera le tiens. Il te rappellera le devoir dans lequel tu viens de t'engager…

- Ce n'est pas un devoir monsieur Malefoy. Je ferai cela pour Drago, pas pour vous.

Severus lança un regard à sa fille qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait de cette dernière phrase…

- Mais merci quand-même, monsieur, rajouta Eloïse, écœurée.

Elle détestait les serpents, et ne voulait aucunement accepter ce cadeau. Mais par politesse, elle se devait de prendre cette cage tendue vers elle. Drago fit un sourire en coin, se rassurant de la réaction de son amie. Il l'aidera à s'occuper de ce nouvel animal, car il savait pertinemment qu'elle détestait ce genre d'animaux. Eloïse sortit de l'appartement, suivie de Drago.

- Tu n'aimes pas les serpents, je parie ! ricana celui-ci.

- Non, pas du tout ! Surtout que…

- Que ? demanda-t-il.

- Viens, je vais te faire visiter un peu la tour au-dessus de votre salle commune, fit Eloïse.

Drago, ne voulant pas vexer sa nouvelle amie, ne la força pas à finir sa phrase, la suivant jusqu'aux appartements du professeur de Potions.

Eloïse lui expliqua alors quelques épreuves qu'elle a eu à propos du Mage Noir, en faisant faire à Drago la promesse de ne jamais rien divulguer, car rare étaient les personnes au courant. Tout comme Harry, elle savait parler Fourchelang et l'avait découvert lors d'une bataille avec Nagini…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirai rien, promit Drago.

- Merci… désolée, j'avais besoin de parler… fit-elle, honteuse d'avoir raconté ses problèmes alors que Drago lui-même vivait une période difficile.

- De rien, c'est normal tu m'as aidé hier…

Les deux jeunes sourirent puis allèrent ensemble dans la Grande Salle. Drago avait sortit le serpent de sa cage sous le regard de son amie, et le garda dans les bras. Le serpent était bleu clair, avec les yeux noir, un liseré bleu et rouge autour… Eloïse présenta son nouvel animal à ses amis et le prit à son tour sur elle, en déjeunant. Albus et Lucius arrivèrent dans la Salle, suivit de Severus, Fred et George.

En voyant le serpent autour du cou d'Eloïse, Fred et Georges eurent un frisson et ordonnèrent à leur « petite sœur » de le retirer immédiatement de là… Ce qu'elle refusa catégoriquement sous le regard amusé des adultes. La jeune fille fini par sortir dehors, et se posa sous un des arbres du parc.

- Ça va ? murmura Eloïse au serpent.

Celui-ci, surprit, releva sa tête en regardant sa nouvelle maîtresse…

- Vous parlez notre langue ? fit-il dans un sifflement.

- Oui, malheureusement… répondit-elle.

- Pourquoi malheureusement ?

- Parce que… J'en sais rien. C'est vu comme un mauvais présage… Presque personne ne sait que je parle Fourchelang… Tu as quel âge ?

- Six mois, je suis né chez les Malefoy, le maître m'a demandé de vous protéger du mage noir au cas où… J'ai deux frères, ils ont donc assez de serpents ! Et je comprends votre langage…

- Ok… Oui, j'imagine, fit Eloïse, sarcastiquement. Mais… Tu peux me tutoyer s'il te plaît ?

Le serpent fit mine d'hésiter, regardant sa maîtresse profondément, comme s'il voulait lire dans ses pensées.

- Oui, je vais essayer… Comment vas-tu m'appeler ?

- Je ne sais pas encore… j'ai tellement d'animaux ! Et donc donné tellement de prénoms…

- Comment s'appellent-ils ? demanda le serpent, curieux.

- Alors j'ai quatre hiboux, dont Alwin, Kéliane, Eowin et Galadrielle. Un chat, Joyaux, et j'ai donné mon autre chat Tigrou à Ron.

- Vous avez des elfes ?

- Oui, Stendya et Zerto. Il y a aussi Gaylor qui est ici, mais toujours au service de mes amis…

Eloïse regardait le ciel, évitant soigneusement de regarder son animal… Elle fut surprise par le touché de la peau. Elle n'était pas visqueuse, sale, comme elle le pensait, mais douce. Elle caressait avec son pouce la tête de son petit serpent, et vit Drago venir vers elle.

- Ça va ? Tu en fais une de drôle de tête !

- Oui Drago, ça va… J'essaye de me familiariser avec le serpent…

- Je vois ça ! Fit-il en souriant. Il va falloir que tu lui donne un prénom !

- Je sais mais je n'ai pas d'idée !

- Pourquoi pas Slyver ?

Ils regardèrent tout deux le serpent qui bougeait sa tête de haut en bas, et les deux adolescents rirent devant les gestes que faisait leur nouveau compagnon pour approuver ce choix.

- Je pense que ça lui convient tout à fait ! fit Eloïse entre deux fous rires.

- Oui ! siffla le serpent.

La jeune fille commençait à s'adapter à son nouvel animal de compagnie, il faudrait maintenant le présenter à son chat… Pourvu qu'il n'en fasse pas qu'une bouchée !

Le soleil illuminait tout Poudlard, prouvant que l'été n'était pas prêt de laisser sa place. Hermione repartit chez ses parents pour les trois derniers jours. Ils avaient trouvé une maison en France, et la jeune fille voulait absolument y ajouter sa petite touche personnelle… Eloïse et Drago présentèrent Slyver à Joyaux qui le renifla plusieurs fois avant de décréter qu'il sera son ami. Le serpent s'enroulait de temps en temps autour de son nouvel ami, sous l'œil d'Eloïse qui ne voulait aucunement le voir étrangler son chat. Drago parlait de temps en temps avec Harry et les autres mais en étant assez distant. Fred, George, Ron et Ginny allaient souvent sur le terrain de Quidditch pour s'entraîner avant la rentrée… Dumbledore surveillait tout ce petit monde d'un œil bienveillant, accompagné de Severus, Lucius et quelques professeurs arrivés avant la rentrée. Le professeur Flitwick enseignait quelques sortilèges à Harry et Eloïse, ne se doutant guère qu'ils l'enseigneraient eux-mêmes à leurs amis ainsi qu'aux membres de l'A.D.P..

Les journées qui les séparaient de la rentrée passaient à grande vitesse. Eloïse eut tout de même deux journées entières avec son père.

- Enfin seuls ! Fit Rogue.

- Oui papa... Dis, je peux faire une sieste ? Je suis épuisée...

- Bien sûr. Gaylor nettoie ta chambre, va dans la mienne. Je te rejoins bientôt.

- Oki, merci.

Rogue sourit à sa fille et la regarda monter les marches doucement, puis la rejoint quelques minutes après. Elle était allongée, endormie. Il s'allongea également, et se mit contre sa fille, passant un bras en dessous de sa tête, et l'autre par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune fille, puis s'endormi.

Le soleil brillait énormément, et Eloïse passa le reste de la journée allongée dans l'herbe, regardant son père s'occuper de ses plantes pour les futurs cours de Potions.

- Fais attention aux coups de soleil, papa, hein !

- Oh, c'est bon, non mais ! Même si tu as la chance de bronzer de plus en plus, ce n'est pas une raison de me narguer !

Eloïse regarda son père, surprise de cette réponse. Elle voulait se moquer un peu, rire, mais il avait répondu sur un ton froid et déplaisant. Pourtant, il se retourna et regarda sa fille en riant.

- Moi aussi je peux t'embêter ma puce, non ?

- Oui papa, fit Eloïse en faisant un sourire en coin. Oui, tu peux.

- Tu t'habitue à Slyver ?

- Non, pas vraiment, je n'aime vraiment pas les serpents tu sais... Vraiment pas. Ça me donne la nausée, envie de vomir...

- J'espère que ça ira ma chérie. Le plus important c'est que tu fasses attention à toi, et que tu prennes soin de toi. Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais-le pour moi, d'accord ?

- Oui, promis.

- Potter rentre en 5ème année, n'est-ce-pas ? fit Severus en reprenant son ton habituellement froid.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Je réfléchissais à ce que disaient les livres, par rapport à la 5ème année du trio.

- Normalement, Ombrage va s'incruster, et il y a Voldemort qui tente une intrusion dans le département des Mystères, au Ministère, le père de Ron se fait attaquer lors d'un tour de garde je crois, et Sirius meurt...

- Oui... Merci. C'est bien ça. J'espère que rien de tout cela ne se produira.

- Je l'espère aussi, papa.

La journée se termina, père et fille s'endormirent ensemble, Eloïse ne supportant pas d'être seule. Rogue la regarda s'endormir, tout en caressant les cheveux de sa fille qu'il adorait, qu'il aimait par-dessus tout, même peut-être un peu plus que Lily Evans...

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**


	47. Chapitre 47 : Serpent art de la découver

**Chapitre 47 : Serpent art de la découverte**

Le soleil se levait déjà sur Poudlard, Drago était dans sa salle commune, comme tous ses camarades arrivés la veille. Levé le premier, il sortit du dortoir et vit une jeune fille assoupie dans un des fauteuils vert émeraude…

- Elo' ? murmura-t-il.

- Mmmh ?! Ah c'est toi… fit la jeune fille en s'étirant.

- Oui, ton père n'aurait pas pu te donner un lit dans les dortoirs ? Tu dois avoir mal au dos !

- Monsieur Malefoy junior s'inquiéterait de l'état physique d'une Gryffondor ? Ironisa Eloïse.

- Oui… avoua ce dernier.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va. Tu veux aller dans la Grande Salle déjeuner ?

- Je dois attendre Crabbe et Goyle…

- Pourquoi ? Vincent et Gregory se perdraient sans toi ?

- Oui, j'en ai bien peur !

- Tsss… fit la jeune fille en se tournant vers l'escalier des dortoirs.

Les deux attendus arrivèrent, dans les vaps. Eloïse les regarda de travers, et les accompagna dans la Grande Salle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Rogue junior ? Cracha Crabbe.

- Tiens, tu sais parler ? répondit Eloïse sur le même ton. Figure toi que je suis préfète en chef et que j'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux. Je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre !

Le silence se fit dans le groupe qui se dirigea vers la table des Serpentard, sauf Eloïse qui rejoignit celle des Gryffondor, rejoignant ainsi ses amis.

Ça s'est bien passé ? murmura Harry.

Oui, très bien…

Ils déjeunèrent peu, attendant impatiemment les futurs emplois du temps… Ginny grimaça en voyant le professeur Lupin lui tendre le siens. La quatrième année risquerait d'être difficile à gérer vu toutes les options demandées ! Hermione promit de l'aider, ainsi qu'Eloïse, ce qui rassura un peu la plus jeune des Weasley. Ron, Harry et Hermione eurent le leur, ainsi que Drago. Pour eux, l'emploi du temps était plus léger, mais Hermione rappela que ce temps serait pour réviser au grand malheur des deux garçons, sans compter que Drago fut prît d'un fou rire en entendant Hermione faire la moral à Ron. Vint ensuite celui d'Eloïse, qui elle, aurait le temps d'aider ses amis pour leurs BUSES, tout en préparant doucement ses ASPICS pour l'an prochain.

Fred et George ne voulaient aucunement passer leur dernier diplôme mais l'avait promis à leur mère. Leur emploi du temps sembla beaucoup plus chargé que celui des 5èmes et de celui d'Eloïse qui n'avait pas les mêmes options. Puis ce fut au tour des septièmes années.

Comme tous les ans, le professeur de Sortilèges passa dans les rangs, demandant l'âge et l'année des élèves, pour vérifier les données du Collège…

- Mr Potter Harry James, vous devez avoir… 15 ans je pense, c'est cela ?

- Oui professeur, 16 le 31 juillet.

- Merci. Et vous êtes en 5ème année. Miss Rogue, Eloïse Helianay ?

- 13 ans, 14 le 26 décembre, 6ème année.

- Oui, d'accord. Miss Granger, Hermione Jane ?

- 15 ans, j'en aurai 16 dans quinze jours...

- Le 19 septembre, c'est bien cela ? fit le professeur.

- Oui monsieur, et je suis en 5ème année…

- Très bien. Miss Weasley ?

- 14 ans depuis le 11 août dernier. Je suis en 4ème année.

- Merci, Mr Weasley Ronald s'il vous plaît...

- 15 ans, 16 le 1er mars prochain, et je suis en 5ème année.

- Bien, Messieurs Fred et George Weasley ?

- Nous sommes en 7ème année professeur, répondit Fred.

- Et nous avons 17 ans, et aurons 18 ans le 1er avril prochain, compléta George.

- Je n'en doute pas ! fit Flitwick qui continua sa quête aux âges de ses élèves.

Eloïse commencerait ses cours l'après-midi, ainsi que Ginny. Harry, Hermione et Ron se dirigèrent vers les cachots comme vers l'abattoir, suivis de près par les serpentard. Drago évitait soigneusement de trop les regarder, pour éviter les soupçons. Cette année promettait d'être difficile pour lui !

Eloïse sursauta en entendant un « paf » dans le Hall, et alla voir ce qui se passait… des rires mais aussi des cris aigus se faisait entendre.

- Malefoy fait des infidélités au Mage Noir ? fit un élève de Serpentard.

- Alors, comme ça ta mère est morte ? lança sarcastiquement un septième année.

- Ça lui apprendra à fourrer son nez partout ! cracha une autre élève.

Drago, qui détestait que l'on parle ainsi d'un membre de sa famille, pointa sa baguette sur l'un de ses camarades en murmurant « _Ne t'avises pas de répéter ça…_ »

- Malefoy ! cracha Eloïse. Baisse ta baguette ! Roxane, dégage avant que je t'étrangle avec ton châle ! Vous allez arrêter de jouer les gamins un jour ?

Le silence se fit dans le Hall, laissant résonner des pas précipités que reconnurent immédiatement les élèves… Rogue !

- Pitoyable ! Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous faîtes ? cracha le professeur de Potions.

- Oui, on règle le compte à quelqu'un qu'aurait dû tuer le Maître !

- S'il voulait le tuer il l'aurait déjà fait ! fit Goyle.

- Ta g… commença Eloïse avant de se prendre la baguette de son père dans les dents sous les rires des Serpentard.

- C'est une jeune fille de presque quatorze ans qui doit vous faire la morale ? fit calmement Rogue. Vous n'avez pas honte ? demanda-t-il très lentement.

Les élèves se dispersèrent sur l'ordre d'Eloïse tandis que son père continuait de malmener certains élèves. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers l'infirmerie avec Drago, sans que Rogue les voient.

En deux trois mouvements l'infirmière soigna la gencive abimée de la jeune fille, et Drago repartit pour les cachots. Il ne voulait pas être en retard pour son premier cours de potions ! La jeune Gryffondor préféra aller voir le père de Drago, pour lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé mais alla d'abord chercher son serpent histoire de politesse…

Elle le trouva enroulé sous son oreiller, bien au chaud et sourit.

- Désolée mon grand, dit-elle. Mais tu vas venir avec moi !

Son animal leva la tête vers elle puis se plaça autour du cou d'Eloïse, jouant avec la chaîne en or qu'elle portait.

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**

A quatorze heures, elle alla devant la salle de métamorphose, son premier cours de l'année. Elle retrouva alors Didier, Eric, et Charles.

- Où sont les autres ? Demanda-t-elle à Eric.

- On arrive ! s'écria une jeune fille…

- Caroline ! fit Eloïse avant de sauter au cou de son amie qui la rattrapa au vol.

Elle était suivie de Chris et Hugo. Ils virent ensuite arriver Florent et Alex, au bout du couloir…

- Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ? Fit Alex, heureux de revoir tous ses amis.

- Oui ! Plutôt calmes ! répondit Chris.

- Nous aussi, firent Hugo et Didier d'une même voix.

- Pas reçu beaucoup de hibou… murmura Didier d'un ton boudeur qui fit rire tout le monde, lui y comprit.

Le professeur Lupin arriva, avec toujours cette mine épuisée des après-pleine-lune comme disait Harry. Il fit un léger sourire à ses élèves et les fit entrer dans la salle de classe.

Le cours fut assez pacifique, Remus expliqua le programme à ses 6èmes années et répondait à quelques questions aussi bien par rapport aux futurs cours qu'à son programme durant les vacances. Tout cela promettait une année calme au niveau des cours. D'après le professeur Lupin, ils avaient beaucoup trop d'heures pour le petit programme imposé par le Ministère, ce qui ferait qu'il les préparerait à leur septième année.

Lupin leur énuméra les professeurs qu'ils auraient au cours de l'année. Comme toujours, le professeur Rogue en Potions, Maugrey en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Hagrid en Soins aux Créatures Magiques, … et un nouveau professeur en Etude des Moldus que personne ne connaissait, du nom d'Amy Suldfora.

Tous les lundis matin de 9h à 11h ils auraient Métamorphose, et l'après-midi Potions de 13h à 16h. Ceux ayant choisi l'option d'Etude des Moldus comme Eloïse, Caroline et Hugo, auraient cours de 16h30 à 18h dans cette matière.

Le mardi, cours de Sortilèges avec le professeur Flitwick de 8h à 10h, cours de Défense de 14h à 16h mercredi ce sera Soins aux Créatures Magiques de 9h à 12h, Histoire de la Magie avec le professeur Binns de 13h à 14h, l'option Divination avec Trelawney de 14h à 15h30, Arithmancie avec Septima Vector de 16h à 17h, étude des Runes avec Bathseba Babbling de 17h à 18h. Eloïse n'ayant pris que l'option d'Etude des Moldus pour cette année finirait donc à 14h contrairement à ses amis qui avaient pris une ou deux options en plus.

Le jeudi ils avaient Potions de 10h à 12h, DCFM de 15h à 17h. Le soir, Astronomie de 21h à 23h avec le professeur Aurora Sinistra. Le vendredi, métamorphose de 8h à 9h, Botanique jusque 11h, et encore métamorphose jusque 12h. Histoire de la Magie de 14h à 15h, Potions de 15 à 16h et DCFM jusque 17h…

Eloïse aurait donc largement le temps de préparer des fiches de révisions pour ses amis et de faire ses propres devoirs. Ce qui s'était passé une heure avant l'inquiétait tout de même… Et si le mage noir savait que les Malefoy sont au château, que fera-t-il ? Dumbledore étant là, il y avait peu de risque, mais… on ne sait jamais !

Après cette légère après-midi en salle de métamorphose, les sixièmes années sortirent dans le parc pour se défouler un peu, tout en énumérant les notes obtenues aux Buses. Le temps commençait à se rafraîchir et les jeunes rentrèrent dans le château, en direction de la Bibliothèque !

Eloïse remarqua Hermione affalée sur une table, accompagnée de Ron et Harry qui faisait leurs devoirs de Potions.

- Tu ne fais pas tes devoirs ? Demandèrent Caroline et Eloïse d'une même voix à Hermione.

- Ca fait une heure que j'ai finie ! grogna la jeune élève de 5ème année.

- Mon père vous a déjà donné autant de boulot ? s'écria Eloïse en regardant le sujet d'Harry.

- Oui, on va pas chômer cette année ! murmura Ron.

- « Rédigez soixante centimètres de parchemin sur le Philtre de Paix… » lu Eloïse à voix basse tandis que la bibliothécaire les regardait de travers.

- On va s'asseoir sinon elle va demander qu'on sorte ! murmura Didier à Eloïse qui approuva.

Ils ramenèrent chacun une chaise, ce qui faisait douze personnes autour d'une des tables de la Bibliothèque, sans compter Drago qui arrivait chargé d'une pile de livres sous le regard interrogatif des autres.

- Je peux… murmura-t-il, gêné devant les amis d'Eloïse.

- Bien sûr ! s'écria un peu trop fort Hugo.

- Ça fera quatre serpentard ! rajouta Florent en chuchotant, provoquant un sourire rassuré sur le visage du nouveau venu.

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**

Eloïse regarda l'agenda noir de Drago, feuilletant les pages neuves. Elle pu surveiller ainsi le nombre de devoirs faits par Ron et Harry, tandis que Hermione discutait avec les camarades de son amie. Drago écoutait par-ci par-là les discutions, mais essayait aussi de se concentrer, ce qui ne faisait pas vraiment bon ménage ! Eloïse dut lui redire trois fois qu'il était hors sujet dans son devoir de métamorphose. Drago grimaçait mais la remerciait intérieurement pour son aide.

Une légère brise passait par la fenêtre de la bibliothèque, rafraîchissant ainsi cette pièce remplie de livres. L'heure du dîner se rapprochait, Madame Pince dut mettre les élèves dehors.

C'était le jour de la rentrée, donc elle méritait encore un peu de repos ! Eloïse courut jusque chez son père pour récupérer son serpent. Elle ne l'avait pas vude toute l'après-midi et s'était rendue compte qu'elle y tenait autant qu'à son chat qu'elle déposa d'ailleurs dans la salle commune de Gryffondor avec celui d'Hermione. Pattenrond et Joyaux faisaient une bonne équipe de jeux !

Les adolescents se séparèrent peu avant la Grande Salle, étant de maisons différentes… Drago lança un regard furtif à Eloïse qui lui montra Hugo, Florent et Alex qui étaient eux aussi à Serpentard. Il alla donc manger avec eux. Il ne savait pas où se trouvaient ses deux amis inséparables, il les avait laissés dans la Salle Commune deux heures auparavant. Il remarqua que les trois amis d'Eloïse lui parlaient, et finit par entrer dans leur conversation et ainsi partager quelques points de vue. Ils avaient plusieurs points communs ! Drago entrait enfin dans le long sentier d'une réelle amitié.

La fille du directeur de Serpentard se devait de monter encore la garde cette nuit là, mais demanda à Florian de ne pas la laisser seule. Il fallait bien qu'il joue son rôle de Préfet-en-Chef de temps en temps ! Drago, Florent, Alex et Hugo insistèrent pour rester avec eux, mais la jeune fille refusa, prétextant que Drago avait un cours à 8h le lendemain tandis qu'elle commençait à 9h. Elle avait Slyver et Joyaux avec elle et les présentèrent donc à Florian. Slyver rampait sur le sol froid de la Salle Commune, prévenant ainsi sa maîtresse dès que quelqu'un arrivait dans les environs. Joyaux, lui, ronronnait sur les genoux de Florian. L'heure était tardive, le château dormait paisiblement. Les arbres se balançaient légèrement avec le vent. Un cri horrible surgit du troisième étage.

Florian courut vers le lieu, ordonnant à Eloïse de rester là. Des élèves sortirent de leurs dortoirs, mal réveillés et maudissant la personne qui osait les sortir de leur sommeil.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? cracha un élève.

- Retournez dans vos dortoirs ! lança Eloïse.

- Et pourquoi ? fit Drago.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a, et je ne le saurai pas temps que vous ne me promettez pas de rester ici !

- Tu viendras nous expliquer ? Demanda un septième année.

- Bien sûr ! Et si vous êtes d'accord, Florent, Alex, Hugo, Drago et toi aussi, rajouta-t-elle à l'adresse du septième année, vous surveilleront. Personne ne devra sortir d'ici sous aucun prétexte, sinon…

Un autre cri, plus long cette fois, se fit entendre faisant trembler les murs de pierre… Un bruit sourd, telle une lourde porte qui coulissait, surgit alors de nulle part.

- … Sinon je retirerai quelques points, acheva la jeune Gryffondor.

Il y eut un bref silence, puis quelques-uns se retournèrent…

- Attendez ! s'écria Eloïse. Habillez-vous, on ne sait jamais.

Le mouvement reprit, suivit de signes affirmatifs sur les visages des élèves pas très rassurés. La Préfète en Chef prit son serpent et sortit précipitamment de la salle, laissant Joyaux à Drago.

Elle parcourut les couloirs, essoufflée, sentant ses jambes trembler sous elle. Une douleur aiguë la fit s'arrêter…

- Purée, vive les points de côtés ! cracha-t-elle.

- Eloïse ? fit une voix derrière elle.

- Remus ! Tu as entendu le cri ? Tu crois qu…

- Oui, j'ai entendu, c'est où à ton avis ?

- Florian pense que c'est au 3ème… Il y est allé. Drago, Florent, Alex, Hugo et un 7ème année surveillent les Serpentard…

- D'accord, allons-y.

Lupin passa devant la jeune préfète, et monta quelques marches lorsqu'un troisième cri strident, d'une jeune fille, se fit entendre. Eloïse courut, se laissant guider par ce long hurlement plaintif. Slyver était autour de son cou, lui ordonnant dans le creux de l'oreille, de se calmer. Le professeur de métamorphose était loin derrière, elle aperçut cependant Florian, planté comme un piqué au milieu du couloir, de dos.

- Florian ! s'écria la jeune fille.

Aucune réponse, pas un geste, pas un frisson, rien. Le léger bourdonnement du vent ne se faisait plus entendre. Seule la respiration haletante d'Eloïse persistait. Le serpent bleuté sifflait un bruit léger qui semblait rassurer la jeune brune.

- Essaye d'entrer dans ses pensées, mais fais attention, siffla son nouveau compagnon.

Elle approuva d'un signe de tête, fixant le corps flou de son camarade. Le couloir était froid, sombre… Le silence qui y régnait était terrifiant.

« _Flo, Florian, c'est moi… réveille-toi, réponds ! _» pensa fort Eloïse.

Un bref hurlement la fit sursauter, suivit d'un rire glacial. Etait-ce le mage noir ?

Pourquoi venir ici ? Qu'y avait-il dans ce couloir ? Où était passé Lupin ? Pourquoi Florian ne répondait pas, ne pensait pas !

Eloïse ne savait pas, même en entrant aussi facilement dans la tête du garçon, tout semblait vide. Son serpent, communicant avec sa maîtresse par l'intermédiaire de sa mémoire ironisa en demandant s'il y avait un cerveau… Le signe négatif que fit Eloïse lui fit resserrer son étreinte, lui non plus ne comprenait pas. Le soir, la jeune fille avait discuté Occlumencie et Légilimancie avec Drago, elle avait expliqué certaines choses qui avaient beaucoup aidé son serpent.

Des pas précipités s'arrêtèrent brusquement de chaque côté du couloir. Retenus par plusieurs professeurs, ainsi que le directeur. Il vit sa filleule et essaya de l'interpeller, sans résultat. Slyver décida de laisser seule sa maîtresse. S'accrochant d'abord à son bras gauche, puis glissant sur la jambe du corps immobile de la jeune fille, il atteignit le sol de pierres froides. Eloïse le regarda passer autour de Florian, ayant pour but Dumbledore, et comme par magie, il disparut. Son parrain semblait ne rien avoir remarqué. Elle sentait la présence de plusieurs personnes derrière elle, mais ne pouvait plus bouger. Figée de peur… Où était passé Slyver ?

Florian avait couru. Il reconnaissait le cri, il pensait connaître cette voix terrifiante se propageant dans le château endormi. Il avança rapidement dans le couloir, puis, certain de son intuition, il ouvrit une porte. Un vent glacial traversa son corps, la porte se referma soudain, puis traversa le couloir dans sa largeur avant de retrouver sa place initiale. Florian se releva difficilement, voulant à tout prix ouvrir cette porte, mais un voile l'empêchait désormais d'avancer. Il ne voyait plus rien, forçant le passage, il sentit son visage inspiré par ce voile invisible. Il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière, il ne savait plus rien… Son corps était transformé en glace.

Slyver était arrivé au même niveau que Florian, comprenant la situation. Il connaissait ce phénomène pour l'avoir déjà entendu dans les moindres détails au Manoir Malefoy. Il décida donc de disparaître, se rendre invisible, son espèce lui permettrait de passer ce barrage étrange, ou du moins il l'espérait. Son but ? Atteindre le directeur et lui expliquer par l'aide de l'occlumencie ce qui se passait…

Il savait que sa maîtresse allait s'inquiéter, mais c'était le seul moyen. Il se changea donc en être invisible, pour réapparaître derrière le voile.

Eloïse essaya de se retourner, sentant ses articulations craquer sous elle. Elle aperçut Remus et fit un petit sourire qui ressemblait plus à une petite grimace aux yeux du professeur. Elle remarqua aussi son père, le regard fixé sur le corps flou de sa princesse. Cette dernière se retourna vivement vers l'autre côté, quelque chose lui chatouillait sa jambe, et un petit chuchotement se faisait entendre. Elle essaya de se concentrer et se laissa accroupir inconsciemment…

Rogue avait été réveillé par Lucius qui fut surprit de ne pas l'avoir vu dans la salle commune de sa maison. Il avait vu la fille de son ami monter, ils rejoignirent donc Remus qui les interpella au second étage. Le professeur de Potions regardait sa fille étrangement, essayant d'entrer dans sa tête, mais n'y arriva pas. Il la vit se baisser et la gronda intérieurement.

Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi le visage de sa fille était si souriant tout à coup ?

_Pourquoi ?_

Slyver avait réussi son plan en un temps record, Dumbledore lui avait fait confiance, l'ayant vu dans l'appartement de Lucius. C'est lui-même qui avait donné l'idée du cadeau…

Il exposa donc ses idées au serpent, ses conseils… Eloïse les écoutait patiemment, un peu rassurée. Elle devina que le voile transmettait ce qui se passait en face au ralentit. En effet, le serpent lui expliqua que les élèves étaient très agités, et lui fit également part de ce qu'il savait par rapport à Florian. La jeune brune décida de s'avancer, mais avant elle devait faire quelque chose qui semblait être très difficile et complexe dans cette atmosphère lugubre, privée de minutes et de secondes.

Qu'allait-il se passer ? Allait-elle réussir à mettre, elle aussi, son plan à exécution ?

Un phénix s'envola, traversant telle une fusée la distance le séparant de Florian. Une lueur argentée suivait l'animagus, projetant ainsi un peu de lumière. Eloïse se posa sur l'épaule du jeune homme, vérifiant les craintes de Slyver. Son esprit semblait vide, il était comme pétrifié mais… debout. Etait-ce possible ? C'était sûrement le voile qui maintenait ce corps de glace dont on ne pouvait distinguer aucun trait de cet être humain…

Le phénix observa le voile, curieux. Arriverait-il à le traverser ? Elle pouvait disparaître et réapparaître où bon lui semblait, mais ne préférait pas faire cela dans ces conditions. Elle le voyait maintenant, avec ses yeux perçant, ce voile presque incolore, trouble, empêchant le de voir correctement ceux d'en face, semblant arrêter le temps…

Une partie touchait le visage du garçon, telle une toile d'araignée aspirée par le nez et la bouche. La tête de Florian, penchée en arrière, son corps tenu debout par la force seule du voile.

Le phénix laissa échapper un chant craintif de sa gorge, déployant à nouveau ses ailes, cette fois-ci pour atteindre les limites de l'incertitude… Elle ferma quelques instants les yeux en s'envolant…

Remus avait reconnu la lueur argentée de l'animagus. Il rassura son collègue d'un regard. Rogue, lui, insultait intérieurement sa fille, était-elle aussi inconsciente du danger que ça ?

Lorsque le phénix traversa le voile, le corps de Florian bougea, s'étira… Mais un éclair rouge profond aveugla tout le monde… Ce voile que personne n'apercevait réellement prenait feu, mais un feu étrange, rouge foncé presque noir, des éclairs verts clairs s'échappaient, se dissipant dans l'air impure.

Trois voix se firent entendre dans ce silence étonnant. Eloïse essayait de chanter un chant encourageant pour ses amis, car dorénavant la guerre était déclenchée !

Florian avait perdu connaissance, et la jeune fille n'y prêta pas plus attention.

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**


	48. Chapitre 48 : Fantômes déchaînés

**Chapitre 48 : Fantômes déchaînés**

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**

_Trois voix se firent entendre dans ce silence étonnant. Eloïse essayait de chanter un chant encourageant pour ses amis, car dorénavant la guerre était déclenchée !_

_Florian avait perdu connaissance, et la jeune fille n'y prêta pas plus attention._

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**

Le temps semblait soudain revivre. Le directeur de Poudlard accouru vers le voile, lançant des aguamentis un peu partout, mais empirant le spectacle. Des élèves se mirent à crier, d'autres essayaient en vain de garder leur calme. Les premières années se cramponnaient aux anciens, leur demandant sans cesse ce qui allait arriver.

L'animagus ne pouvait traverser ce voile, pourtant il pensait y être arrivé quelques secondes auparavant. Eloïse aperçu au travers de la fumée âcre, quelques silhouettes noires. Des mangemorts, dans le château ! Comment étaient-ils entrés dans le château ? Voldemort sembla lire sur le visage de l'oiseau cette question pertinente… Il venait de traverser le voile de la mort.

Eloïse hurla de toute sa force, avant de faire une chute de deux mètres. Le mage noir avait copié le voile du Ministère, et seul le phénix peut le traverser, provoquant ainsi la consumation du voile, et la mort de l'oiseau. La seule chose qui semblait pouvoir tuer les phénix…

Voldemort, heureux de son piège, riait ouvertement devant la fusée rouge et or qui atteignait le sol à une vitesse démesurée. C'était la fin ! Il allait gagner, enfin ! Le pouvoir sur Poudlard, tuer Potter, le Pouvoir sur le monde entier !

Ses partisans se propagèrent dans le couloir, lançant quelques sortilèges de la Mort. Les professeurs lancèrent plusieurs bulles protectrices sur les élèves perdus, espérant qu'ils survivent.

Un chant encourageant s'éleva dans les airs pour les professeurs et les élèves, mais inaudible par les mangemort… La magie du Phénix était si… magique !

Personne dans le château ne se doutait de ce qui se passait. Les mangemorts et leur maître purent rejoindre le couloir glacial, sous le regard horrifié du personnel du collège. Personne, non personne ne pensait un seul instant que ce chant qu'ils avaient entendus quelques secondes auparavant serait le dernier…

Tandis que Fred, George et Harry s'apprêtaient à voir surgir de nulle part Eloïse Ron et Hermione tentaient de faire face à leurs nouveaux devoirs de préfets, décernés la veille.

Drago arriva en bas du dernier escalier, entendant la voix du Mage Noir, son teint devint livide. Il retourna sur ses pas, essoufflé, confirmant les paroles d'Eloïse aux Serpentard… « Ne sortez sous aucun prétexte »…

Pourtant Alex s'inquiétait pour son amie, elle avait promis de revenir… Mais ce fut seul que Drago rentra dans la Salle. Une chose frappa Florent en regardant le jeune 5ème année. Un serpent s'enroulait autour de sa taille…

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**

**°OoOoO°**

…**..Flash Back…..**

Les rayons du soleil venaient de s'allonger sur l'horizon, la plus grande salle d'un château d'Angleterre grouillait d'élèves de plus en plus bruyants attendant les plats amenés par les elfes.

Un grand homme à la longue barbe blanche se leva lentement de son fauteuil et attendit d'un regard bienveillant que le silence se fasse.

Après quelques derniers chuchotements, le directeur de Poudlard prit la parole.

Bonsoir, mes chers enfants. Voici un jour de plus à clôturer sur notre calendrier ! J'espère que cette année sera fructueuse pour vous toutes et tous ! Ce soir est un soir qui sera inoubliable pour certains car voici la liste de vos sous-préfets !

Un petit mouvement de nervosité se fit dans la salle, accompagné de regards à la fois curieux et craintifs… Mais le calme refit surface.

Bien, commençons par Poufsouffle ! annonça joyeusement Albus Dumbledore.

Les sous-préfets resteront Mr Rown Chris et Miss Slendy Dalhiana. En ce qui concerne Gryffondor, j'ai le bonheur de vous annoncer que Mr Weasley Ronald et Miss Granger Hermione, avec l'aide de Mr Potter Harry, assureront à eux trois le poste de sous-préfet de Gryffondor, puisqu'il y a un grand nombre de premières années… Bref, au tour de Serdaigle ! Ce seront Miss Bech Holly et Mr Bech Henry. Pour Serpentard… Mr Malefoy Drago et Miss Craw Floria ! Tout ce petit monde aura pour supérieurs Miss Rogue Eloïse de Gryffondor et Mr Ross Florian de Poufsouffle. Tout les propriétaires des noms donnés précédemment sont nommés jusqu'à leur dernière année incluse sauf changement en cours de route ! Voilà, bon appétit à tous !

…**..Fin du Flash Back…..**

**°OoOoO°**

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**

Le soleil, inconscient des évènements qui se produisaient dans ce grand château commençait à se lever. Les élèves de serpentard cherchaient un plan pour sortir sans se faire remarquer, tandis que Drago sentit Slyver qui lui serait la taille. Le jeune garçon s'agenouilla, le serpent essaya donc d'expliquer les faits de la nuit.

Florent monta immédiatement dans les dortoirs, demandant ainsi aux autres élèves de rejoindre Drago. Les premières années ne tenaient pas en place, terrorisés. Hugo et la nouvelle sous-préfète, Floria, essayaient de constituer un plan pour sortir du château. Drago, ayant laissé sa cape à côté de son lit, prit celle d'Eloïse et remarqua avec stupéfaction qu'elle le rendait parfaitement invisible ! Une chance en plus pour lui ! Il pourrait atteindre la cabane de Hagrid sans trop de crainte. Il sortit discrètement de la salle, parcourant les couloirs sombres, le souffle court.

Chris, de son côté, sortait de la salle commune de Poufsouffle pour assurer son tour de garde, mais sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Effrayé, il resta figé, avant de reconnaître Drago qui lui expliqua brièvement la situation.

- Bizarre, je n'ai rien entendu !

- Il faut trouver un moyen de sortir ! répéta Drago, stressé.

Quelques rayons de soleil traversaient les fenêtres, l'ombre qui se faisait autour du château ne durerait pas très longtemps, il fallait agir vite.

Les yeux de Drago s'illuminèrent soudain…

Dix minutes plus tard, les élèves de Poufsouffle et de Serpentard n'étant pas au troisième étage se retrouvèrent dans le hall.

Au top, ils franchiraient les lourdes portes, restant groupés, Drago, Florent et Charles menant la troupe.

Joyaux courait devant eux, « _pourvu que ça fonctionne_ » marmonnait Drago…

Le chat s'appuya sur une des racines du saule cogneur, immobilisant ainsi les branches meurtrières de l'arbre.

Les élèves réticents à cette excursion reculèrent vivement…

- Allez, c'est la seule solution ! Entrez et attention à vos têtes ! crièrent Alex et Drago.

Un par un, les élèves s'engouffrèrent dans le tunnel menant à la cabane hurlante. Drago connaissait ce lieu pour en avoir déjà entendu parler par Harry et Hermione.

Il se retourna une dernière fois vers le château, se demandant ce qui se passait, mais Slyver le ramena au temps présent.

Dans le château, des cris d'effrois résonnaient un peu partout. Le phénix préféré des professeurs de l'école venait de donner son dernier souffle. Dumbledore se battait contre le Mage Noir, les professeurs protégeaient leurs élèves du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Rogue se demandait où étaient les Serpentard et les Poufsouffle, espérant qu'ils ne sortent pas de leur cachette…

- Mais où est Eloïse ? Hurla presque Lupin.

Un rire glacial s'éleva une fois de plus dans les couloirs…

- L'oiseau rouge qui s'est écrasé contre la fenêtre ? Vous auriez dû lui commander des lunettes à l'animalerie magique ! lança un mangemort sous l'approbation silencieuse de son maître.

Les partisans de Voldemort éclatèrent de rire sans joie, et s'arrêtèrent soudainement…

- Professeur Dumbledore, fit Voldemort d'une voix d'enfant. Vous avez découvert mon plus grand secret, reprit-il d'une voix plus grave. Certes vous en avez supprimé la moitié, mais jamais plus vous n'aurez l'honneur de me croiser sur votre chemin… _Avada Kedavr_

- …xpéliarmus ! lança une jeune fille.

Le maître des ténèbres se retrouva à son tour aspiré par le voile, tandis que le directeur regardait étrangement la jeune fille qui venait de lui sauver la vie. Elle était d'une peau bronzée, presque métisse, les yeux verts scintillants dans le couloir sombre. Ses cheveux noirs étaient emmêlés et son visage était rongé par la fatigue… Personne ne l'avait reconnue, et pourtant…

- Helia… Helianay… murmura le vieil homme.

Ce prénom fit sursauter les quelques adultes attentifs aux paroles du directeur, mais la silhouette d'Eloïse s'évapora.

_**- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !**_ cria le mage noir, disparaissant à son tour.

Ses partisans continuèrent cependant à semer la terreur dans les couloirs du château durant plusieurs heures.

Harry, Ron et Hermione protégèrent principalement les Serdaigle car les Gryffondor semblaient se débrouiller comme des chefs.

Les fantômes encourageaient les jeunes adolescents et Peeves prenait un malin plaisir à maltraiter les mangemorts. Rogue, ne sachant de quel côté se mettre rejoignit Lucius à la hâte.

- Notre masque est tombé Severus. Il faut jouer le tout pour le tout maintenant…

- C'est ce que j'allais te dire… Tu as vu Eloïse ?

- Non, pas depuis qu'elle est apparue devant Dumbledore…

- C'était elle ? fit Rogue, dont ces craintes venaient d'être confirmées.

- Oui.

- Sa peau, ses yeux… non, ça ne se peut pas, murmura le professeur de Potions.

- Je crois qu'elle a traversé le voile de la mort, Severus, lança l'ancien serpentard, ne pouvant garder cela pour lui.

- Mais elle était sous forme d'animagus ! Les phénix sont invincibles !

- Une seule chose peut tuer cet oiseau, cette arme se trouve au Ministère… murmura Fol Œil qui venait de les rejoindre.

- Cette arme se trouvait ici cette nuit même, rajouta Lucius.

- Oui, reprit l'auror. Et si vous voulez rester en vie, il vaudrait mieux aller dans un endroit plus sûr…

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**

Le jour s'était levé déjà depuis plusieurs heures. Près d'un lac, deux silhouettes sombres se balançaient à quelques centimètres du sol.

- Personne ne peut nous voir ici, ni nous entendre… et encore moins venir !

- Oui, je sais, fit une jeune fille.

Leurs visages, tels des masques de souffrances, restaient crispés. Ils avaient tout les deux une voix dure, sèche… Se détestant en tous points.

- J'aimerais savoir ce qui se passe là-haut, reprit l'homme, plaçant la pointe de ses doigts sur ses tempes.

- Je voudrais être là-haut, mais comment ?

- Moi je sais, fit la silhouette terrifiante. Mais il faut que l'un de nous meure…

- Toi alors ! lança la plus jeune des deux.

- L'espoir fait vivre !

- Mais quand on a un esprit comme le tient, on croit qu'on va gagner… hein Tomy ?

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! cracha l'autre, faisant mine de sortir quelque chose de sa poche.

- Tu cherches ta baguette ? Tu l'as laissée de l'autre côté ! Et nous ne sommes plus en état de jeter un sort quelconque ! Espèce de sal fantôme déchaussé !

L'homme baissa instinctivement ses yeux au sol et remarqua avec stupeur qu'il n'avait ni baguette magique, ni pieds… Juste une robe noire effilochée aussi transparente que son corps quelque peu informe.

- Tu n'aurai pas vu mes pieds quelque part… Euh, se reprit-il, tu n'as pas honte de parler comme ça à un être si important ? fit-il en gonflant sa poitrine.

- Non Tomy, on dirait que tu es revenu en enfance ! Mis à part tes yeux rouges… c'est dommage pour un être si… joli, finit-elle en se raclant la gorge après quelques secondes de réflexions.

- Toi avec tes yeux noirs…

- Au moins c'est mieux que toi !

La jeune fille s'éleva dans les airs, frôlant les fleurs hautes. Elle s'avança près du lac reflétant le soleil.

- Que fais-tu ? cracha le plus vieux des deux fantômes.

- Toujours aussi amical ! Qu'as-tu fais au troisième étage ?

- Ahah !

- Je t'en prie, fit la jeune fille en faisant mine de prendre un caillou.

Le chant joyeux des oiseaux prenait le dessus sur la conversation, une légère brise secoua les longs cheveux de plus en plus gris des deux fantômes. Le visage ridé, le dénommé Tomy toucha l'eau, qui ne bougea pas au contact du corps volant.

- Comment tu t'appelles déjà ? demanda-t-il à la jeune fille.

- Kary ! fit-elle en grimaçant.

- Mouais…

- On fait quoi ? On plonge ?

- Pour aller où ?

- Terroriser le reste du monde !

Kary plongea la tête la première, suivie de très près par Tomy. Elle remonta un tunnel sous-marin, puis un lac noir au milieu d'une forêt à l'aspect tropical.

- Où sommes-nous ?

- T'as peur Tomy ? fit Kary ironiquement.

Elle montra de sa manche droite, là-haut, au travers des arbres, une immense bâtisse… Un château à l'aspect grisâtre, entouré par de hautes herbes jaunies, des fenêtres brisées un peu partout… Ils sortirent de l'eau et se dirigèrent vers cette ruine…

- Nous sommes revenus à Poudlard… chuchota Kary.

- Ça a l'air pitoyable !

- Tomy ! Tu ne remarques rien ?

- Si, on dirait que…

- Non !

L'homme laissa échapper un rire grave, sec. Kary vola au-dessus de l'herbe desséchée, et vit une pierre tombale qu'elle déblaya lentement.

Ici reposent **Mr DUMBLEDORE Albus, Percval Wilfric Brian**

** Mr MALEFOY Drago**

** Mr POTTER Harry James**

** Miss ROGUE-DUMBLEDORE Eloïse Helianay**

** Mr ROGUE Severus**

**Morts pour la liberté du Monde.**

Tomy cria, faisant ainsi retourner Kary encore sous le choc. Elle le vit se décomposer en poussière, puis plus rien. Était-ce parce qu'il avait vu la Tombe ?

Pour reprendre ses esprits, Kary s'allongea au milieu de la paille, derrière le monument. Sa peau marron la brûlait, le soleil piquait ses yeux devenus noirs. Épuisée, elle sentit son corps se fondre… Un second cri surgit dans cette immense prairie d'Angleterre, où, des centaines d'années plus tôt, des élèves d'un château sorcier essayaient en vain de se sauver…

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**

Une branche chatouillait le visage d'une jeune fille qui se leva extrêmement vite en hurlant plein poumons. Regardant autour d'elle, elle revit des images de sa vie défiler dans sa tête. Une larme coula sur sa joue brûlée par le soleil. D'un geste presque automatique elle essuya cette larme. Sa joue… ses mains, ses jambes,… ses pieds, ses longs cheveux… Elle pouvait marcher ! Elle était debout, sur ses jambes… Tel un réflexe, cherchant des yeux un endroit bien précis, elle courut vers le lac noir, mais il n'était plus là ! Elle se retourna alors une énième fois, et vit une petite cabane en bois cachée par les arbres…

- Hagrid ! cria-t-elle.

- Ne crie pas comme ça, je suis juste là ! répliqua une voix dégourdie.

- Hagr…

- Eloïse ! Je t'ai vue te lever, je n'en croyais pas mes yeux… Que fais-tu là ? On te cherche partout !

- On est quel jour ?

- Le même que ce matin pardi ! Des gens du Ministère nous aident, je vais les prévenir que…

- Hagrid, répéta la jeune fille.

Eloïse leva les yeux au ciel. Ne comprenait-il pas ? Pour elle, ce qu'elle avait vécu depuis le voile lui semblait extrêmement long.

- Tu-Sais-Qui s'est évaporé ! reprit le garde-chasse. On a remarqué à midi deux fantômes dans le parc, ils ont hurlés puis ont disparu chacun leur tour ! Fol Œil était déçu, mais ils n'étaient pas très agréables à regarder de toutes façons…

- Hagrid, je...

- Il faut t'amener à l'infirmerie, des protections supplémentaires ont étaient installées, on te croyait tous morte !

- Hagrid ! cracha Eloïse. C'était Voldy et moi, tu comprends ?

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, aller, viens tu es fatiguée…

- Non ! Les fantômes, c'était nous !

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**


	49. Chapitre 49 : Le Temps

**Chapitre 49 : Le Temps**

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**

_Hagrid ! cracha Eloïse. C'était Voldy et moi, tu comprends ?_

_Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, aller, viens tu es fatiguée…_

_Non ! Les fantômes, c'était nous !_

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**

Drago avait fait un exploit, son plan avait fonctionné, il y avait peu d'élèves blessés dans le château, mais le moral était au plus bas. Certains avaient vus le fantôme de la fille du prof de Potions. Le corps enseignant assurait malgré lui les cours, mais les allés-retours à l'infirmerie furent fréquents.

Hagrid prit Eloïse par la main, la forçant ainsi à le suivre jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Rogue s'était cloîtré au troisième étage du château, dès lors interdit aux élèves, mais se laissa guider par une voix râleuse qu'il connaissait si bien…

Devant le corps métis rongé par la fatigue de sa fille, il resta figé. Eloïse rassembla le peu de force qui lui restait pour sauter dans les bras de son père avant de s'évanouir.

Ce fut quelques heures plus tard qu'elle se réveilla, l'esprit brouillé. Elle vit des silhouettes multicolores gigoter autour d'elle, mais n'arrivait pas à les distinguer… Sa vue avait soudainement baissée…

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? marmonna la jeune fille, ramenant ainsi le silence dans l'infirmerie.

- C'est à toi de nous le dire ! Fit Hugo.

- Elle a besoin de repos, rappela Hermione.

- C'est la réalité ? Demanda doucement la jeune brune. Je suis… en vie ? fit-elle innocemment.

Un fou rire se déclencha autour du lit, la malade s'était assise sur le bord de son lit, observant ses amis réunis. Elle ne voyait plus clair, elle en parlerait plus tard… Eloïse commença à raconter sa version des faits, partant de la salle commune de serpentard, passant par le voile, le lac, Tomy…

- Mais c'est qui ce Tomy ? coupa alors Florent.

- Tom Elvis Jedusor, allias Lord Voldemort… répondit Harry qui avait de suite comprit le rapprochement.

- Et Kary ? rajouta Ron.

- C'était moi, fit Eloïse. Je lui avais répondu ça parce que je ne savais plus qui j'étais, pourtant, je me souvenais très bien qui il était, lui…

- Moralement tu es sûrement plus forte que lui, même s'il se croit grand et fort, personne n'est parfait !

- Ouais…

La discussion continua quelque peu, mais la jeune fille commençait à fatiguer et ses amis décidèrent d'aller dîner dans la Grande Salle. L'infirmière donna un calment à Eloïse, tout en la rassurant pour sa vue… La fille du professeur de Potions bougeait énormément dans son sommeil, ce qui obligea l'infirmière à l'attacher…

Ce fut vers minuit que Rogue vint voir sa fille et resta jusqu'à son réveil. Il apprit que sa princesse devra partir à Sainte-Mangouste pour sa vision qui devenait inquiétante…

Dumbledore arriva dans le bureau de l'infirmerie, laissant Fumseck rejoindre son amie qui se réveillait doucement…

- Tu as risqué ta vie, hier… murmura Rogue.

- Je sais papa, répondit faiblement Eloïse.

- Pourquoi ton animagus a disparu quand tu as traversé le voile ? demanda-t-il doucement.

- Je sais pas… J'ai foncé vers le sol, et il y a eu du feu… je sais plus… Des fantômes aussi, souffla-t-elle.

Eloïse essaya d'expliquer son excursion avec « Tomy » tout en caressant le phénix de son parrain, mais se fatigua plus vite qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

Son père força donc son esprit et revécu les périples d'Eloïse. Dumbledore regardait également la scène et comprit l'état de choc de sa filleule. Comment une telle chose pouvait se produire ?

Il était sûr dorénavant qu'Eloïse ne pourra plus se transformer…

Trois jours plus tard, la Préfète en Chef pu enfin sortir de l'infirmerie, un peu désorientée. Elle n'avait fait part à personne de la vision de la pierre tombale et l'état du château délaissé, ne doutant pas que son père et son parrain s'était glissés dans son esprit…

Rogue était dans le bureau du directeur du château, laissant ainsi quelques filaments dans la pensine de Dumbledore…

Harry, Ron et Hermione ne mangèrent pas beaucoup ce soir-là. Des élèves étaient retournés chez eux, les parents estimant que Poudlard n'était plus un lieu sûr… Ils avaient échappés à de terribles souffrances avait annoncé Drago. Tout le monde pensait à son avenir. Que se passerait-il si tout était détruit ? Pourquoi ils n'avaient plus aucun contact avec l'extérieur depuis la bataille… Eloïse était partie pour Sainte-Mangouste faire des examens de dernière minute. Elle n'avait parlé à personne depuis. Pas même à ses amis de classe… Dumbledore arriva à la Table des Professeurs, et demanda le silence…

- Mes chers enfants. Les hiboux de toute l'école sont allés au Ministère. Je sais qu'il est difficile de ne plus avoir de contact avec le monde qui nous entoure, mais n'essayez pas de contrer les sorts de protection afin de ne pas payer de votre vie pour une fichue lettre… Votre chère préfète en Chef ne pourra assurer ses fonctions ce soir, c'est pourquoi je demanderai à tout les sous-préfets de veiller à leur maison. Merci, et bon appétit !

- « Bon appétit ! » murmura Ron. Comme si on avait faim…

Hermione, Ginny et Harry ne s'étonnèrent plus de cette remarque que faisait le gourmand depuis quelques jours. Le survivant savait que quelque chose d'irréversible se préparait, et lisait dans les yeux de ses amis que cette chose risquait de survenir à tout moment… Ils vivaient dans la crainte à chaque seconde, à chaque son de la cloche du Collège, comme si c'était leur dernière seconde de vie… Une tension régnait dans tout le domaine de l'école, et rien ne pouvait l'apaiser.

La nuit fut longue pour Lucius qui ne trouvait plus le sommeil. Severus passait la nuit avec sa fille, à l'hôpital, Dumbledore veillait sur son château favori en mangeant ses bonbons au citron. Les tableaux restaient éveillés scrutant chaque couloir. Une explosion se fit entendre au loin, semblant venir du village sorcier le plus proche… Pré-au-Lard !

Florent, Hugo, Alex et Drago sortirent de leur dortoir et rejoignirent les élèves sortis dans les couloirs. Ils retrouvèrent Eric, Charles et Didier de Gryffondor ainsi que Caroline et Chris sortant tout juste de la salle commune des Poufsouffle. Hermione et Ron accrochèrent Drago qui sursauta et abandonna ses amis de maison pour rejoindre le trio. Les autres se frayèrent un chemin et arrivèrent à se faufiler en dehors du château.

- Super leurs protections ! ironisa Didier.

- Oui ! Le Ministère ne sert à rien on dirait, maugréa Alex.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Chris.

- Je sais pas… On va voir de plus près ? demanda Charles.

- Nan, on va d'abord essayer de transplaner…Il faut aller chercher Eloïse !

- Et tu sais où c'est ?

- Non, mais en pensant à elle… Donnez-vous la main…

Alex pensa fort à son amie, ils tournèrent sur eux-mêmes plusieurs fois, mais sans résultat… Hugo suggéra les vieux balais de l'école, et les autres approuvèrent cette idée qui semblait plus simple. Lucius avait observé ce petit groupe, les rappelant à l'ordre à travers un carreau.

Lucius sortit du château aussi facilement que les élèves et les prévint du risque énorme qu'ils prenaient…

- Papa, fit Drago qui avait suivi son père. On préfère agir, au lieu de pourrir ici ! Maman est morte, alors je veux la venger aussi…

Cette phrase fit l'effet d'un seau d'eau froide à Lucius qui finit par partir avec les dix élèves aventuriers.

Les adolescents ne cherchèrent guère à comprendre le comportement du père Malefoy, mais savaient d'après Eloïse qu'il était de leur côté.

Lucius, sans rien dire, regarda le groupe d'adolescent sortir du château sans difficultés. Curieux comme il était, il écouta cette drôle de sensation qui faisait frémir son corps… Il avait cette sensation de curiosité, cette excitation de savoir où ces adolescents allaient… Il croyait à l'hypothèse donnée par Trelawney… Etait-ce la fin du monde ?

Le groupe des jeunes élèves échappés de Poudlard marchèrent longtemps, trop longtemps… Ils avaient la terrifiante impression de tourner en rond tandis qu'ils allaient toujours tout droit… Le soleil jouait bizarrement avec la lune et les nuages, une chaleur étonnante pour un mois d'octobre se faisait sentir.

- C'est moi ou… commença Hugo.

- Les arbres… continua Drago.

Les neufs têtes regardaient la forêt les entourant, ils entendaient des bruits de pas précipités… ils étaient conscients qu'une personne les suivait depuis un bon moment…quasiment depuis le début de leur trajet, ils virent une grande silhouette s'approcher d'eux. Cette personne n'avait pas la silhouette d'Hagrid, mais elle était de grande taille, assez fine, tout en noir. C'était un homme, avec de longs cheveux blonds, avec une peau très pâle… c'était Lucius, il avait l'air froid d'apparence, toujours en s'appuyant légèrement sur sa canne noire, la poignée en forme de serpent, il s'approcha des élèves assez rapidement, qui faisait un peu voler sa cape de sorcier.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

Les adolescents, voyaient Lucius s'approcher mais ne lui accordèrent aucune importance, ils étaient trop occupés à regarder le ciel et les feuilles… Des feuilles rouges sang tombaient sur le sol sec et froid, et d'autres feuilles poussaient, vertes cette fois-ci qui changeaient de couleurs subitement, passant par toutes les saisons, le jour et la nuit se croisaient, comme si on les avançaient… Ou reculaient… Quel jour étions-nous ? Alex eut une frayeur en baissant les yeux… Ils avaient grandis en moins de deux secondes…

- C'est quoi ce délire ? s'énerva Florent. Il faut qu'on aille à Sainte Mangouste, monsieur Malefoy, pouvez-vous nous montrer comment transplaner ?

Lucius regarda étonné le jeune garçon qui lui parlait si poliment… Lui aussi avait envie de sortir de ce cauchemar. Il prit sa chaussure et lança le sortilège Portus, pour les amener à destination… Ils voulaient retrouver Eloïse avant de faire quoi que ce soit.

- 1… 2… 3 !

Ils atterrirent dans une salle entièrement de marbre, une jeune femme se présenta à eux.

- Messieurs, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Le groupe se regarda, ne comprenant rien…

- Nous sommes bien à Sainte Mangouste ? tenta Charles.

- Oui, l'hôpital pour sorcier. Pourquoi ? Que vous arrive-t-il ? fit la jeune femme calmement.

« _Comment peut-elle être aussi calme tandis que l'on est en pleine guerre_ ? » grogna Lucius en son fort intérieur.

- Miss Rogue est-elle là ?

- Vous êtes ?

- Lucius Malefoy.

L'infirmière le regarda bizarrement avant d'éclater de rires et de se diriger vers son responsable et de murmurer :

- Ya un gars qui se fait passer pour Malefoy, …

Drago regarda l'infirmière d'un air mauvais, il sentait que quelque chose se passait… Ou s'était passé.

Le responsable s'approcha du groupe de jeunes accompagné de Lucius, et les regarda étrangement.

- Vous souhaitez voir qui messieurs ?

- Eloïse Dumbledore-Rogue. Son père est avec elle normalement.

- Oui, elle vient d'accoucher, suivez-moi.

- D'accoucher ? Mais… murmura Drago.

Son père lui affligea un grand coup dans les côtes, bien que ne comprenant pas lui-même ce qui se passait. Ils marchèrent un certain temps avant d'atteindre un long couloir tout blanc. Le responsable infirmier leur indiqua la dernière porte rouge, au fond à droite… avant de se diriger en courant vers l'ascenseur.

Il prévint dès lors le Ministre de la Magie. Ces gens ressemblaient étrangement à ceux disparus il y a quelques années… Quatre ans pour être exact.

Lucius frappa quelques coups à la dite porte, et ce fut Severus qui alla ouvrir…

- L… Lucius ? Les enfants ? Mais... Ce n'est pas possible…

L'ancien professeur de Potions sortit de la pièce, insistant ainsi pour rester dans le couloir.

- Que faites-vous là ?! Nous vous cherchions partout, le Ministère a fait des pieds et des mains…

- Mais c'est quoi ce délire ? Laissa échapper Hugo.

Severus fit apparaître des chaises dans le couloir lumineux de l'hôpital, et leur raconta les quatre ans auparavant…

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**

**°oOo°**

…**..Flash Back…**

Harry remarqua que les autres étaient partit et prévint un des professeurs de l'école. Lupin fit l'appel, mais il manquait effectivement plusieurs personnes… Hugo, Alex, Drago, Lucius, Florent, Eric, Didier, Charles, Chris et Caroline… Mais où étaient-ils ?

Un des escaliers du château s'écroula soudainement, laissant emprisonnés certains élèves trop aventureux. Dumbledore accouru vers eux, mais il fut impossible de les sortir de là. Il revint alors vers les autres, parlant avec les professeurs sur les moyens d'être en sécurité… Les protections du Ministère n'allaient pas suffire, il aurait dû s'en douter. Malgré son âge avancé, il fut dynamique et remonta le moral aux dépressifs. Ils allaient battre définitivement le mage noir, il le fallait… Le directeur de Poudlard demanda à Harry, Hermione et Ron de rester vigilent.

Severus était à l'hôpital avec sa fille, Lucius avait disparu ainsi que des élèves… Ils ne devaient plus faire de faux pas maintenant, sinon ils seraient perdus !

Une tornade démarra dans le parc du château, emportant ainsi quelques arbres au passage. Un déchirement surnaturel se fit entendre, tout le monde se regroupa autour des quelques fenêtres permettant de voir d'où provenait ce bruit atroce. Le professeur Flitwick rattrapa Dumbledore qui cru faire une crise cardiaque.

- Le… L'arbre ! s'écria Lupin.

- Non… Ce n'est pas possible ! Il est indestructible ! rajouta sur le même ton un autre professeur.

- Le saule… gémit le professeur de botanique.

Les élèves regardèrent en état de choc le reste de l'arbre qui faisait la fierté du Collège… Le saule cogneur venait de rendre l'âme, bien qu'il agitait toujours ses branches dans des craquements inimaginables. L'écho du déchirement de l'arbre se répandait partout, le tremblement régulier des murs du château ramena les autres à la réalité. Le directeur restait par ailleurs figé, collé à la fenêtre, ne pouvant réaliser le fait.

« _Impossible_ » ne cessait de répéter Dumbledore. **Impossible** !

La tornade continua son chemin, comme tournant autour de sa proie, cherchant un moyen de l'atteindre, de la détruire… Les bancs volaient autour du lac avant de s'y plonger définitivement. Les parterres de fleurs disparaissaient sous un épais manteau de poussière, on entendait les énormes portes en bois grincer sous la force du vent, résistant le mieux possible. Rusard ne tenait plus en place, maudissant ainsi le monde des sorciers. Ne pouvaient-ils rien faire ? Y avait-il réellement des protections autour du château ?

Le jour grisâtre laissa place à la nuit, les professeurs frayèrent un passage parmi les restes de l'escalier principal pour que les élèves rejoignent la Grande Salle. Mrs Trelawney aida Mrs Chourave à installer des matelas pour les enfants. Les septièmes années restées au château assurèrent des tours de garde avec les professeurs. Dumbledore n'était pas venu avec eux. Il avait voulu atteindre son bureau, ce qu'il fit avec beaucoup de difficultés. Quand Harry arriva à son tour dans le grand bureau, il vit le directeur regarder par la fenêtre.

- Professeur ?

Dumbledore se retourna lentement, comme faisant attention à chaque geste, chaque mot qui allait sortir de sa bouche…

- Harry… Je t'attendais.

- Oui monsieur, fit le jeune élève, tremblant.

- Eloïse est très souffrante Harry. Elle n'a parlé à personne depuis ce qu'elle a vécu. Nous avons dû rentrer dans ses pensées pour connaître la réalité des faits.

Un silence pesant se fit, Dumbledore regarda à nouveau l'extérieur du château avant de reprendre.

- Elle a vu des choses horribles. Le fantôme que tu as vu apparaître devant moi dans le couloir… C'était elle. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui s'est passé. Ce que nous savons c'est que sa forme d'animagus a été comme achevée, tuée. Elle ne pourra normalement plus se transformer… Plus jamais. Voldemort a trouvé le seul moyen qui existe au monde pour assassiner cet animal logiquement éternel.

- Un… Phénix ne peut pas… mourir ? hésita Harry.

- Non, les phénix ne meurent pas Harry. Sauf s'ils traversent le Voile de la Mort rendu invisible… Beaucoup de conditions doivent être réunies pour tuer un être si pur. Même un animagus phénix ne peut être tué. Mais hier soir, malheureusement, toutes les conditions étaient présentes…

Le directeur s'assit en soupirant dans son grand fauteuil, invitant le Survivant à faire de même.

- Eloïse aura énormément de séquelles, il faudra rester auprès d'elle si nous nous en sortons…

- Oui, bien sûr… Mais, que va-t-il se passer ? Vous…

- Non Harry, je ne comprends pas plus que vous le déroulement de la journée. Rien… Rien de tout cela n'est « logique ». C'est… Impensable.

- Le saule…

- Ne pouvait pas être arraché comme il l'a été, compléta le directeur.

- Et l'escalier en…

- En marbre date de bien longtemps même avant ma naissance. Il n'a jamais été possible d'abimer ne serait-ce qu'un millimètre de l'escalier… Il était protégé par une magie puissante, intouchable…

L'incompréhensible refaisait surface. Il n'était pas possible que tout cela survienne. Impensable… Le Ministère avait pourtant mit des protections puissantes ! La sécurité n'était plus au goût du jour… Les proches d'Eloïse encore présents au château repensèrent à son histoire, elle avait maintenant 14 ans. Cela faisait trois ans qu'elle était à Poudlard et déjà en sixième année ! Sans oublier que d'après le directeur, dans sa vie passée avant de reprendre son apparence normale elle avait 17 ans…

« _17, 18, 19 ans…_ » pensa Harry. Elle avait toujours eu cet esprit d' « adulte » qui l'avait sauvée de beaucoup d'épreuves… Elle aussi avait le plus terrible des meurtriers sur le dos, elle aussi avait été martyrisée…

Elle manquait énormément à ses proches qui n'attendaient qu'elle. Elle seule arriverait à leur redonner espoir. Harry essayait pourtant, mais sans résultats. La nuit fut longue et chaude pour les élèves.

Le mois de janvier prenait fin, personne n'avait revu sa famille depuis la rentrée et le soleil brillait comme en avril… Les élèves tentaient de rester calmes, les professeurs donnaient des cours de défense, espérant avidement qu'ils n'aient pas besoin de se servir de certains sorts. La fête de Noël avait permis quelques lueurs d'espoirs sur le visage des jeunes enfants. Ils étaient tous coupés du monde, ne sortant pas des murs du château.

Un beau matin, une personne fit apparition au milieu de la grande salle sans aucune difficulté… Dumbledore faillit lui lancer un sort mais ne finit pas son geste.

- Professeur Rogue ! s'écrièrent quelques élèves de Serpentard.

- Oui, c'est moi, lança sèchement le professeur de Potions.

Lupin l'emmena hors de la salle, lui apprenant leur cas présent. Lucius partit, ainsi que des élèves…

- Je n'en ai pas entendu parlé à Sainte Mangouste… La terreur du Seigneur des Ténèbres a l'air de s'assoupir quelque peu.

- Oui, enfin on n'a pas cette impression ici ! Et… Eloïse, comment va-t-elle ?

- Mal. Elle s'est fait opérer hier. J'attends les résultats. Mais elle m'avait fait part d'une de ses craintes au niveau des profs… Amy Sculfora.

- C'est qui ?

- La nouvelle professeur d'Etude des Moldus, arrivée en début d'année… Tu ne la connais pas ? Fit Rogue en haussant un sourcil.

- Son nom me rappelle quelque chose mais…

- Elle a été présentée vaguement, mais elle n'est pas là ?

- Non, pas que je sache…

- De qui parlez-vous ? Les interrompit le directeur. Severus, il faut que l'on parle…

- Oui Albus. Nous parlions d'un professeur arrivé en septembre. Apparemment personne ne la connaît…

- Qui donc ?

- Amy Sculfora. Professeur d'Etude des Moldus pour les sixièmes années. Eloïse l'a eue une ou deux fois seulement et la trouvait assez étrange…

- Ah, euh… il se peut qu'elle… soit rentrée chez elle lors de la bataille… réfléchit Dumbledore.

- Albus. Comment as-tu connu cette femme ? Demanda Lupin après un moment de silence.

- Elle nous a été envoyée par le Ministère, elle avait envoyé une lettre pour être professeur. Mais en quoi cela peut-il vous intéresser ?

- Eloïse m'en a parlé comme si elle doutait de cette jeune femme. D'après ma fille, elle serait du côté de Vous-Savez-Qui…

- Elo' voit le mal partout ces derniers temps, objecta Remus.

Severus soupira puis se tourna vers l'escalier avant de devenir plus pâle que d'ordinaire.

- Il est tombé peu après que Lucius ait déserté, fit Dumbledore comme pour répondre à Rogue.

- Co… Comment cela se peut-il ?

- On ne sait pas, Sevy'. Le saule cogneur aussi nous a fait faux bond… rajouta Lupin.

Ils retournèrent dans la Grande Salle, les élèves déjeunaient doucement, essayant de faire passer le temps en jouant avec leurs tartines et leurs jus de citrouille… Le nouvel arrivant regardait ce spectacle tel une ruche pleine d'abeilles qui ne souhaitent qu'une chose… Partir retrouver leur famille. Lupin semblait compatir avec ces pauvres enfants, séparés depuis plus de quatre mois de leurs parents, frères, sœurs… Personne ne sortait de ce petit cocon.

Rogue n'en revenait pas. Tout ce temps s'écoulait vite, trop vite. Il aperçut Harry, Ron et Hermione, ainsi que Ginny à la table des Gryffondor. Il décida de s'approcher d'eux sous quelques regards étonnés.

- La dernière phrase qu'Eloïse a pu prononcer était pour vous… Elle vous dit bonjour et je vous promets qu'elle reviendra vite, avait murmuré le professeur le plus redouté du Collège.

- Professeur, s'écria Hermione. Comment va-t-elle… Que s'est-il passé ?

- Elle s'est faite opérer hier, je ne peux rien vous dire de plus… Mais gardez courage, vous n'êtes pas à Gryffondor pour rien !

Il laissa le quatuor à ses occupations puis rejoignit les quelques professeurs à leur table. Décidément, il devrait jouer au journaliste. Personne n'était au courant de ce qui se passait à l'extérieur…

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**


	50. Chapitre 50 : La Dernière Fois

**Chapitre 50 : La Dernière Fois**

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**

_Il laissa le quatuor à ses occupations puis rejoignit les quelques professeurs à leur table. Décidément, il devrait jouer au journaliste. Personne n'était au courant de ce qui se passait à l'extérieur…_

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**

Rogue traversa donc les rangs de tables doucement et mystérieusement, en regardant son but d'un air amical, ce qui surprit certains élèves. Le professeur de Potions serra la main à plusieurs de ses confrères puis prit sa place habituelle.

- Alors, que se passe-t-il pour Eloïse ? murmura l'un d'entre eux.

- Elle a été très difficile à soigner Remus… Lors d'un des examens prescrits par un médicomage, elle s'est évanouie. Ils l'ont donc hospitalisée… Pensant que sa vie était gravement atteinte.

Eloïse avait beaucoup souffert de cette bataille contre le Mage Noir qui hantait le Monde. Son animagus, pourtant jusqu'alors infaillible, avait était déchiré et torturé par le Voile de la Mort. Les médicomages étaient déjà heureux que la jeune fille ait survécut à ce choc imprévisible car l'animagus qu'a une personne, reflète sa personnalité et est une partie de « l'Humain » qui se cache sous cette forme… Une partie de la jeune élève si douée de Poudlard était morte, et donc une grande partie de sa magie également. Les différents diagnostics donnés ont chacun prouvés qu'elle n'avait que très peu de chance de retrouver ne serait-ce même l'état physique de n'importe quel animagus. « Sa force morale la conduira vers son destin » avait dit le chef des médicomages pour mineurs.

Rogue raconta donc les pénibles journées à rester assis devant un corps ne bougeant presque pas, parlant très peu. Eloïse ne répondait en effet que par « oui » ou par « non », n'ayant pas assez de force pour tenir une discussion. Elle dormait beaucoup et mangeait très peu. On finit par lui administrer des vitamines moldues, quelques peu efficaces, puis ils ont dû intervenir et l'ont opérée.

Le groupe professoral écoutait tout cela avec attention, ne voulant rater aucune nouvelle. Rogue en venait à raconter les journaux…

Le mois de décembre fut très froid dans le nord de l'Angleterre. Pas de neige, mais un vent glacial et morbide parcourait les rues. Sortir de son lieu de résidence paraissait être suicidaire. Le Mage Noir faisait de son mieux pour terroriser la planète. En Amérique, près de la côte Atlantique, un incident majeur se produit. Un quartier entier fut dévasté et détruit en moins de deux heures. Idem en Irlande du Nord, et en Ecosse. En France, près de l'Italie, une ville fut assaillie par des hommes cagoulés, vêtus de longues capes couleur sang en Espagne, la capitale connu un grand nombre de morts lors d'une bataille entre les mangemorts et les aurors espagnols. Les familles sorcières prenaient le strict nécessaire et migraient vers le nord, grave erreur ! La Belgique fut inondée, l'Allemagne, en plein combat moldu, était munie de grandes tranchées ainsi que la Russie, les Pays-Bas, la Suisse…

Tout cela était l'œuvre véritable de nombreux partisans du plus grand Mage Noir de tout les temps. Les ministres de la magie des différents pays du Monde s'étaient de plus, retrouvés en Egypte, lors d'un Congrès… Ils revinrent bien sûr vers leur pays en connaissant les dégâts qui s'y produisaient.

Tous les Aurors du Monde s'étaient liés contre cette vague de délinquance plus qu'horrifiante. Personne ne pouvait fermer l'œil de la nuit, si bien que le Ministre lui-même fini par rester cloîtré au Ministère à Londres. N'y tenant plus, des citoyens se formèrent sur le tas, pour aider les employés du Ministre. Ils ne voulaient en aucun cas voir leur pays devenir une éponge de sang.

Une fissure temporelle aurait été découverte, mais rien ne prouva cette rumeur qu'avait lancé une vieille femme déboussolée.

Noël fut donc passé inaperçu, au grand désespoir des petits enfants tenus à l'écart de cette guerre horrible. Le mois de janvier avait commencé par l'effondrement, à minuit pile, d'un grand bâtiment près de Londres abritant une centaine de Moldus… Tous décédés. Les oubliators ne savaient plus quoi inventer dans la mémoire de ces pauvres gens qui étaient témoins, souvent utilisés comme marionnettes sous le sortilège de l'Imperium pour détruire tout ce qui passait sous leur main. Les jours s'écoulaient au compte-goutte, chaque seconde on redoutait qu'un évènement tragique ne se produise encore. Le château de Poudlard était surveillé de loin, mais inapprochable. C'était le Ministre lui-même, Fudge, qui avait les « mots-clés » pour y accéder, mais imperturbable, il ne préférait pas laisser les élèves sortir de là, prétextant qu'ils étaient au moins à l'abri…

Le mois de janvier vit sa fin approcher, Fudge croyant bien faire puisque les dernières semaines paraissaient calmes, sortit du Ministère… Ce qui fut une grande erreur ! Le feu entourait le vieux bâtiment utilisé pour cacher aux moldu l'existence magique. Un feu ne brûlant pas, mais provoquant des cris et des hurlements de chaque côté de la rue. Des aurors protégèrent le Ministre, surprit par cette attaque.

_**- Desclalimus Totalis ! **_ hurla un homme qui sortait des flammes.

Les Aurors lancèrent au même moment une bulle de protection autour de leur protégé, mais un silence assez étrange vint les endormir… Leur dernière vision était le Ministre…

Dans la Gazette il a été écrit que le Ministre a été retrouvé par une patrouille de médicomages et d'oubliators, à cinq mètres du Ministère, découpé en morceaux au milieu d'une mare de sang. Il sera également écrit plus tard que les Aurors ont échappés à un danger effrayant, entouré d'une bulle qui attira les flammes du feu propagé dans la rue.

Le professeur de Potions sortit de sa cape quelques journaux qu'il avait prit à Sainte Mangouste, puis les tendit à ses collègues.

- Voilà… Il y a quelques photos, fit-il dans un murmure.

- Merci Severus, répondit Dumbledore solennellement.

Le directeur du château regarda quelques extraits de la Gazette des Sorciers, avant de les passer aux autres enseignants d'un air dépité.

- Tom fait énormément de dégâts… Je n'imaginais pas cela à l'époque… pensa-t-il à voix haute.

- Nous savons Albus, nous savons ! Ce n'est pas de votre faute ! répliqua Flitwick.

Un silence pesant se fit dans la salle. Les élèves avaient la tête tournée vers les professeurs, attendant des nouvelles de leurs parents, mais ils durent se forcer à croire que tout aller bien… Aucun professeur n'avait apparemment décidé de faire un discours quelconque !

- Fudge est mort… fit Trelawney, non surprise.

- Oui, et ce sera Rufus Scrimgeour qui le remplacera dès lundi… avoua Rogue.

- Comment savez-vous tout cela ?

- Arthur Weasley est venu à Sainte Mangouste le lendemain de cette attaque. Il m'a tout raconté.

Nous sommes allés ensemble au Ministère, et je me suis permis de fouiller le bureau du Ministre avec l'aide de certains membres de l'Ordre. Et…

- Et ? demanda Dumbledore, intéressé.

- Et nous avons trouvé la réponse à tous les sortilèges qui entourent le château, ce qui m'a permis de vous retrouver.

Rogue dû répondre à plusieurs questions, expliquer plus en détail l'état des victimes de cette guerre incessante contre le Mal… Donner des nouvelles des familles de la centaine d'élèves encore présents dans le château.

Dorénavant, les professeurs se sentaient libres. Dehors, le vent glacial et pétrifiant avait cessé de terroriser le Monde. Ou du moins, il s'était calmé. Le nouveau Ministre prendrait sa place le lendemain, à la première heure. Le Mage Noir n'avait plus donné signe de vie depuis quatre jours. Certes, il ne fallait pas imaginer le Monde libre de tout, ni un bonheur parfait. Mais la guerre semblait s'être calmée… Les élèves purent sortir dans le parc du château pour la première fois depuis plusieurs mois. Février se montrait plus stable que janvier, le temps plus agréable à vivre. Les professeurs restèrent extrêmement vigilants, madame Chourave, le professeur de Botanique, fut la première à sortir complètement du Territoire de Poudlard. Accompagnée par le professeur Lupin, elle se dirigea vers Pré-au-Lard pour chercher quelques nouvelles plus fraîches encore.

Des journaux étaient collés n'importe comment sur des vitrines poussiéreuses. Pomona Chourave prit un journal dans un bac en dehors d'une des multiples agences journalières.

Plusieurs titres étaient inscrits sur la première page, tels que…

« Scrimgeour, son premier jour ! »

« Tentative d'empoisonnement au Ministère »

« Quel avenir pour les Sorciers ? »

« Vous-Savez-Qui… »

…

Elle tourna la première page, mais Lupin posa sa main sur le journal et le cacha sous sa cape. Ils reprirent le chemin de l'école, évitant les brefs regards des passants. Un air d'angoisse emplissait les rues de ce petit village. Des visages froids, des sourires forcés… Comme si la vie s'efforçait de reprendre son cour...

Ils traversèrent les grilles, le portail et les différents sortilèges protégeant le château grâce au petit parchemin que leur avait donné le professeur de Potions. Les deux enseignants se dirigèrent d'un pas rapide vers la salle des professeurs où plusieurs de leurs collègues les attendaient.

**« Scrimgeour, son premier jour ! »**

Le nouveau Ministre de la Magie prit la place de Cornélius Oswald Fudge, décédé en fonction le 26 janvier dernier.

Rufus Scrimgeour se vit attribuer son nouveau poste au cours de la cérémonie ce matin à dix heures. Les aurors présents lui présentèrent le Ministère et les derniers plans de l'ancien Ministre. Le nouveau Ministre s'empressa de déchirer les parchemins qui entouraient son nouveau bureau en étant scandalisé par la « bêtise » permanente de Fudge.

En effet, celui-ci avait proposé au Premier Ministre des moldus de dévoiler tout le secret de la magie, et de se faire pardonner ainsi de tous les dégâts que causait l'ennemi… De plus, le premier jour de Scrimgeour ne fut pas de tout repos… Pour plus de précisions, allez voir page n° 19…

Le fantôme du professeur Binns, qui enseigne l'Histoire de la Magie, prit le journal à son tour, et s'arrêta à peu près au milieu du journal…

**« Tentative d'empoisonnement au Ministère »**

… Un des rivaux du nouveau Ministre s'est fait prendre en pleine action lors du dîner finissant la cérémonie très privée du Ministère et très surveillée. Mr Sto a en effet tenté d'introduire une certaine drogue moldue dans la nourriture de Scrimgeour… … … qui s'en sortit...

…..

**« Quel avenir pour les Sorciers ? »**

_« … les sorciers ainsi que les moldus risquent leur vie à tout instant dans ce monde dorénavant très instable… »_ avait dit Rufus Scrimgeour lors de son installation au Ministère. Il est vrai qu'il nous faut quelqu'un de fort pour assumer ce poste qu'assume maintenant Rufus Scrimgeour. Quelqu'un qui puisse gérer ces deux mondes à la fois. La magie et l'innocence… Plusieurs endroits dans le monde ont été touchés et le seront sûrement encore prochainement, même si cela n'est pas à souhaiter…

**« Vous-Savez-Qui… »**

Le Mage Noir est revenu à la charge ! Cette fois-ci le Survivant n'a pas protesté. Il est resté bien au chaud tandis que des milliers de personnes se faisaient tuer ou manipuler. On a été informé qu'une élève de Poudlard a été gravement blessée lors de la dernière attaque du château. Elle serait à l'origine de la colère de Vous-Savez-Qui. Cette jeune élève a sûrement voulu faire son intéressante ! Et maintenant la voici à Sainte Mangouste, peut-être encore un des rares endroits encore sécurisés pour nous. Le mage noir a soif de puissance et a détruit, hier encore, un quartier moldu au Brésil, puis dans le sud de l'Angleterre ce matin…

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**

Le professeur d'Histoire de la Magie reposa violemment le journal sur une des tables basses de la salle des professeurs… Qu'allaient-ils faire ? Ils ne pouvaient pas laisser les élèves à part. Il fallait leur dire, leur expliquer que le monde entier était en danger, même si les dernières nouvelles se voulaient quelques peu rassurantes car le mage noir faisait de moins en moins de dégâts… Mais peut-être préparait-il justement une énorme bataille…

- Vigilance constante… fit Fol Œil qui venait d'arriver dans la pièce.

- Albus ?

- Oui Remus ?

- Pour les enfants…

- Il faut les mettre au courant maintenant. Ils sont bien trop dans l'insouciance. Les temps se font dangereux… On ne peut plus se permettre de faire un faux pas.

- Et qui va leur expliquer ? Lança le professeur de Botanique.

- Moi Pomona. Moi…

- Merci Albus, fit Fol Œil.

- Bien, reprit Rogue. Je suis désolé mais je dois aller voir si ma fille va mieux… Je reviendrai avec elle demain si c'est le cas. Veillez aux protections après mon départ.

- Merci beaucoup Severus.

Rogue adressa un regard sombre à Dumbledore avant de sortir de la salle, sa cape voltigeant dans l'entrebâillement de la porte quelque seconde. Il se pressa de retourner à Sainte Mangouste pour ainsi connaître l'état de sa princesse. Elle dormait, le visage fermé et froid…

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**

Cela faisait plus de trois semaines que le Ministère s'était mis à la recherche d'un groupe de jeunes adolescents disparus ainsi que Drago et Lucius Malefoy… Sans résultat.

- Harry, fit Hermione. Regarde qui arrive !

- Eloïse ! s'écrièrent Ron et Harry d'une même voix.

En effet, une jeune fille brune traversait le parc de Poudlard d'un pas mal assuré et soutenu par l'infirmière du collège.

- Où est Rogue ? lança un élève de Poufsouffle.

- Il a cours.

- Punaise, elle a changé…

Eloïse arriva pratiquement à l'endroit où étaient ses trois amis. Ses cheveux étaient attachés dans une queue négligée, le visage marqué par la souffrance mais affichant tout de même un sourire.

- Hermione… fit-elle dans un souffle avant de se jeter dans les bras de son amie, encerclées par les deux garçons.

- Heureux de te revoir ! fit Ron, boudeur.

Un fou rire prit le quatuor et ne finit qu'à la sonnerie de 12h. Eloïse fut accompagnée dans la Grande Salle, écoutant attentivement les nouvelles de l'école et les nouvelles règles… Elle mangea un peu mais son estomac ne semblait pas supporter la nourriture, elle s'arrêta donc.

- Mais, où sont les autres ? Finit-elle par demander.

Par « les autres », ses amis comprirent tout de suite… Mais comment lui annoncer que Lucius et Drago étaient introuvables ? Ainsi que Hugo, Alex, Chris, Florent, Eric, Didier, Charles et Caroline ? Ils essayèrent de lui expliquer doucement mais la fille du professeur des Potions tournait la tête négativement puis se mit à pleurer…

- Eloïse, suis-moi s'il-te-plaît, tu dois te reposer, dit une voix autoritaire derrière les enfants.

- Papa… gémit la jeune fille.

- Tu dois prendre aussi tes potions. Tu viens ? Cracha Rogue, agacé.

Eloïse se leva de la table des Gryffondor à regret. Son père l'amena dans une salle de cours. Il lui donna une pile de parchemins. C'était les cours qu'elle avait raté, elle devrait rattraper tout le retard qu'elle avait accumulé. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers leur appartement et Rogue administra la dizaine de fioles à sa fille qui s'endormit ensuite sur le canapé. L'école semblait calme, insouciante de ce qui s'était passé… De ce qui se passait !

En se réveillant elle eu un frisson de frayeur. Son père n'était plus là, sûrement parti en cours mais l'atmosphère lui sembla… étrange. Elle essaya à plusieurs reprises de se lever et entendit des cris à l'extérieur. Elle se dirigea finalement vers une fenêtre mais celle-ci semblait couverte de buée qu'elle n'arriva pas à retirer… De même pour les autres fenêtres.

Elle essaya avec plusieurs sortilèges, mais rien n'y fit. Elle décida donc, contre l'avis de son père, de sortir de l'appartement.

Les couloirs étaient vides, aucun bruit ne sortait des salles de classes. Elle se dirigea vers le rez-de-chaussée et remarqua une ouverture dans la grande porte. Elle sortit discrètement et se vit échapper de peu à un sort interdit…

Des cris retentirent dans sa tête, elle crut voir un champ de bataille en plein action. Le Territoire du Château de Poudlard se vit dévasté en quelques minutes. Dumbledore avait ordonné aux élèves de rentrer dans le Collège mais personne ne l'écoutait. Ils se battaient tous contre les mangemorts.

Hors d'haleine, pas un seul ne se laissait abattre par des mauvais tours. La jeune fille se frotta les yeux, encore un peu sous l'effet des potions, mais ses jambes avaient l'air de bien la tenir. Elle prit sa baguette et regarda autour d'elle, choisissant ainsi l'endroit auquel elle ferait sa première bataille. Elle avait tellement de haine en elle qu'elle n'avait pas pu laisser échapper qu'elle voulait tuer tout le monde. Elle rejoignit Harry qui se battait contre Bellatrix Lestrange.

Sirius les avaient rejoints également et se lança dans une bagarre à la moldue avec sa chère cousine… Et finit par lui administrer le sortilège de la Mort à moins d'un mètre. Les hurlements de rages de la femme s'arrêtèrent soudain. Ce fut le premier combat réussit.

Harry regarda où se trouvaient Hermione et Ron, mais impossible de voir quoi que ce soit dans cette foule. Tous les membres de l'Ordre étaient présents et se battaient aux côtés des élèves mais les mangemorts utilisaient de plus en plus de sortilèges de Magie Noire. Des petits groupes d'élèves entouraient un ou deux mangemorts qui riaient devant ces incompétents. Ils eurent tout de même du mal à s'en défaire. Eloïse aussi essaya de distinguer les gens qui étaient de leur côté, mais elle pu juste voir Lupin défendre une femme enceinte qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Mais…

- Oh, bonjour les enfants !

Harry et Eloïse se retournèrent vivement vers le possesseur de cette voix glaciale et désagréable bien qu'ils savaient à qui elle appartenait…

- Contents de me revoir ? Non ? Fit-il amusé.

- Dégage Voldy… cracha Eloïse.

- Oh ! Ton papa serait désolé de t'entendre parler ainsi !

**- ENDOLORIS !** Crièrent les deux adolescents.

- Aïe… Mes oreilles ! rit-il. Ce n'est pas le fait de crier qui rendra plus puissant votre sort… Allez, recommencez…

- Ça te ferait trop plaisir Tomy ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? s'écria Harry qui tremblait.

- Votre mort et celle du vieux fou puis être le roi du Monde… Géant non ?

Eloïse fronça les sourcils. Cette façon d'être lui semblait bizarre, était-ce un piège ? Elle regarda autour d'elle. Hagrid protégeait des premières années et elle remarqua des corps au sol…

- Eh oui Elo'… Regarde bien, c'est peut-être la dernière fois que tu verras ça !

Rogue et Dumbledore étaient en plein combat contre quelques mangemorts, qui ne survécurent guère au Directeur du Collège. Ils se retournèrent et virent leurs deux protégés reculant devant Le Mage Noir… Rogue lança un regard désespéré à Dumbledore qui le regarda en baissant ses lunettes sur son nez.

- Allons-y Severus…

Ils se dirigèrent tout deux vers les deux jeunes et le Mage Noir. Les membres de l'A.D.P. s'en sortaient assez bien et stupéfixèrent un bon nombre de mangemorts.

- Alors on vient au secours de deux pauvres adolescents ?

- Bonjour Tom.

- Professeur Dumbledore ! répliqua Voldemort d'un air faussement joyeux.

Eloïse ne s'était pas retournée vers les deux sauveurs contrairement à Harry qui se méfiait toujours un peu de Rogue. Elle fixait Voldemort droit dans les yeux, sans ciller.

_**- AVADAA KEDAVRA !**_ cracha Voldemort vers Rogue.

Eloïse regarda l'éclair vert sortir de la baguette du plus grand mage noir de tout les temps. Les quelques millièmes de secondes qui passaient semblaient pour tous être une éternité.

Comme une réaction s'approchant de l'habitude, Eloïse se jeta entre son père et Voldemort, faisant tomber ainsi Rogue. Harry cria devant l'immense trait vert qui se faufilait vers le corps de la jeune fille.

_**- Mirus impo protegoooo !**_ s'écria Eloïse avant de s'effondrer sur le sol.

Son corps était raide, Eloïse avait les yeux ouverts, fixés sur le ciel d'un bleu éclatant et le soleil radieux. Rogue qui n'avait pas vraiment tout suivi regarda le corps de sa fille. Incompréhensif, il jeta un coup d'œil au grand directeur de Poudlard…

- Qu… **ELOÏSE !**

_**- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !**_ hurla quelqu'un…

Severus qui s'était relevé s'accroupit à la droite du corps d'Eloïse. Dumbledore fit signe à Harry de le suivre. Les autres se battaient toujours, des renforts du Ministère arrivèrent et prirent la relève. Des aurors emmenaient les élèves à l'abri de cette bataille morbide. Des corps en sang gisaient par terre, sous le regard heureux des mangemorts qui avaient retirés leur masque. Personne ne remarqua que quelqu'un manquait à l'appel. Personne. La guerre continua ainsi pendant plus de cinq heures encore.

Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient rejoint leur salle commune et préparaient rapidement leurs affaires. Harry n'avait rien dit sur ce qui s'était passé mais Hermione vit qu'il n'allait pas bien.

- Il faut qu'on descende ! Harry ?!

- Non… Venez… Je dois vous dire quelque chose…

Sa voix tremblante et glaciale donna des frissons à ses deux amis. Ils le suivirent, écoutant ce qui s'était passé avec Eloïse…

- Et Eloïse s'est…

- Harry ! Non ! Ne me dis pas qu'elle… commença Hermione avant de s'arrêter brusquement.

Le trio était arrivé sur le lieu-dit. Eloïse, encore allongée sur le sol avait les yeux fermés.

- Harry… gémit Ron. Si Voldemort est encore là, on va se faire tuer…

- Non les enfants, fit une voix bienveillante derrière eux.

- Professeur… murmura Hermione.

Ils regardèrent encore la jeune élève, jadis meilleure élève de Poudlard avant Hermione. Leur amie…

- Regardez ! s'écria Ron en montrant une petite bosse fumante quelques mètres plus loin.

- C'est quoi ? demanda Hermione d'un air dégoûté.

Un médicomage s'approcha d'Eloïse, retenant les quatre personnes. Il regarda Eloïse, toucha son visage du bout des doigts…

- Où est son père ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

- Je l'ai ramené à son appartement monsieur, répondit Albus.

- Je… Je suis là, répondit Rogue, secoué par les évènements.

- Severus ! Je t'ai dit de rester d…

- Albus…

- Ecoutez-moi, demanda le médicomage coupant ainsi la conversation des deux hommes.

- Votre fille est encore en vie.

- Pardon ? s'écria Rogue comme si l'on avait porté atteinte à la mémoire de sa fille.

- Elle a une marque du sortilège de la Mort, c'est incontestable, certes. Mais…

- Je lui avais dit de ne pas sortir ! Je lui avais dit…

- Severus, écoute… commença Dumbledore.

- Votre fille a-t-elle dit quelque chose avant de recevoir le sortilège ?

Rogue regarda Harry, comme pour demander si lui avait écouté… Mais le jeune garçon n'était pas sûr de lui et ne préféra rien répondre.

- Elle a lancé le sortilège du miroir, annonça Dumbledore d'un ton assuré.

- Le sortilège du Miroir ? s'écria Hermione. Mais, c'est imp…

- Si miss Granger. J'en suis certain. Ce sortilège est très compliqué mais je lui avais moi-même appris lors de petites séances privées… Je suis son parrain tout de même ! Et j'ai reconnu le sortilège.

- Ce qui confirme mon hypothèse. Cette enfant est en vie. Mais il va falloir la réveiller maintenant…

Le médicomage fit apparaître un brancard et y mit la jeune fille. Il commença à prononcer des sortilèges de guérison, mais rien ne changea.

- Monsieur ? Sa main…

- Elle bouge ! compléta Ron.

Le corps d'Eloïse commença à convulser, ils essayèrent de la calmer, mais ses membres bougeaient dans tous les sens et son rythme cardiaque augmentait inconsidérablement.

Des gens se battaient encore un peu partout autour d'eux, mais le médicomage annonça qu'il fallait l'amener de toute urgence à l'hôpital, une fois de plus… Des « avada kedavra » se faisaient entendre de toutes parts. La décision du médicomage fut contredite par Hermione qui regardait son amie.

- Regardez ses yeux !

- Elle se réveille ?!

- Eloïse !

- Voldem… murmura-t-elle.

- Chut, ne t'inquiète pas on est là, répondit Harry.

Mais Dumbledore s'était avancé de la petite bosse fumante qu'avait remarquée Ron. Il soupira et regarda sa filleule d'un air approbateur.

- Tu as réussi Eloïse. Tout va bien.

- Réussi quoi ? demanda Harry, agacé.

- J'ai… pro..noncé le sort du miroir et…

- Le sortilège s'est retourné contre Voldemort, Harry. Nous avions détruit tout les horcruxes. Voldemort est… mort ! annonça joyeusement le directeur de Poudlard.

- Vous en êtes sûr ? Demanda Hermione.

- Certain. Mais ses partisans n'ont pas l'air de l'avoir remarqué…

… **Fin du Flash Back…**

**°oOo°**

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**

- Voilà, fit Severus. La bataille a continué encore un peu, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rendent compte que leur Maître était mort. Certains pensent qu'il reviendra, mais après diverses enquêtes ils ont dû se rendre à l'évidence. De plus, la Marque ne s'est plus jamais mise en feu, et aucun mangemort n'est arrivé jusqu'à aujourd'hui à prononcer la formule pour la faire apparaître au-dessus de leur lieu de crime…

Lucius et les enfants restèrent sans voix, Drago pensait que c'était une blague de mauvais goût. Florent et Alex étaient certains que leur professeur de Potions racontait la vérité. Les autres ne savaient que penser…

- On peut… la voir ? Demanda Didier.

- Pas tout de suite. Mais vous, que s'est-il passé ?

- On ne sait pas, on est sorti du château, nous voulions retrouver Elo' à l'hôpital, c'est pour ça que nous sommes là… enfin… répondit Eric.

- Et tout s'est mis à bouger autour de nous, continua Drago. Les feuilles changeaient de couleurs, les nuages avançaient vite…

- Et on aurait dit que le soleil jouait avec la lune… rajouta Chris.

Severus regarda le groupe qui était devant lui. Le chef des médicomages avait appelé des aurors du Ministère qui étaient derrière eux maintenant. Ils écoutaient tout cela bien attentivement.

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**


	51. Chapitre 51 : L'histoire

**Chapitre 51 : L'histoire**

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**

_Severus regarda le groupe qui était devant lui. Le chef des médicomages avait appelé des aurors du Ministère qui étaient derrière eux maintenant. Ils écoutaient tout cela bien attentivement._

**°OooOoOoOoOooO°**

Eloïse avait maintenant 18 ans, cela faisait trois ans qu'elle avait quitté Poudlard. Elle avait eu ses ASPICS à 15 ans sans aucun problème.

Les cours avaient repris, bien que tout le monde attendait le retour des dix disparus mais en vain. La jeune fille s'était quelque peu renfermée sur elle, et après l'école elle s'était décidée à quitter le monde des Sorciers. Même si tout promettait un bonheur inimaginable, elle ne se sentait pas capable de rester sans repenser à tous les morts.

Lupin était décédé, laissant une fiancée enceinte derrière lui, Tonks. Personne n'était au courant de leur relation qu'ils voulaient dévoiler le lendemain de la bataille, mais le temps leur a été trop court. Tonks travaillait d'arrache-pied pour le Ministère et ne se sentait pas capable de s'occuper de son enfant. Harry était devenu le parrain de ce jeune garçon, Teddy, et s'en occupait à merveille avec Ginny qui était enceinte également. Hermione et Ron vivaient aussi ensemble… Cinq élèves de Poufsouffle, et une quinzaine de Serdaigle aussi avaient perdu la vie dans cette guerre atroce. Deux élèves de Serpentard étaient grièvement blessés, et un de Gryffondor… Mais Eloïse avait décidé de quitter tout ça, toute cette guerre contre le Mal. Elle s'était fait un nid loin de tout, avec son amoureux qui ne connaissait pas l'appartenance de sa fiancée à la Magie mais qui l'apprit dès le premier mois de grossesse de la jeune femme.

Leur petit coin de paradis continuait son chemin tranquillement, Nathan avait accepté le monde de la magie, bien que réticent au départ. Sa femme l'amena dans les lieux qu'elle avait connus lors de son adolescence. Eloïse lui avait montré de loin le château de Poudlard, demandant au Ministère un accord pour qu'il puisse accéder à la magie de ce monde caché. Ils durent se marier rapidement pour légaliser leur union aux yeux du Ministère de la Magie. La jeune femme s'était pourtant juré de ne pas y retourner, de ne plus y penser… Mais elle dû s'avouer vaincue. Son mari lui en avait voulu du fait qu'elle ne lui avait pas dit avant mais comprit sa décision.

Eloïse avait beaucoup mûri durant ces quatre années. A 18 ans, elle gardait en mémoire l'âge qu'elle aurait si elle n'avait pas eu le bonheur de s'assoupir sur un banc… 23 ans. Elle appellera sa première fille Karine et aura d'autres enfants. Une famille extraordinaire dira-t-on par la suite…

Les amis de classe d'Eloïse se disperseront un peu partout dans le monde, sans laisser de trace ni nouvelle. Certains referont peut-être surface un jour !

FIN de la première partie !

Seconde : Le destin d'Eloïse Rogue, en cours d'écriture.

Remerciements :

Merci à PI, un site qui m'a inspiré, et où j'ai rencontré des personnes très intéressantes. Merci à Mamanchoulex, Lolu, Lolottermione, Spirituel, Hogwarts, Broceliande, Torque, Arsenewheeler, Amaz et bien d'autres pour l'aide qu'ils m'ont fournie au cours de ces deux années d'écriture.

Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews.

Merci de m'avoir suivie.

Cette histoire n'est pas terminée, il y a une suite qui se nomme « Le destin d'Eloïse » et qui continue donc cette fic', bien qu'elle sera différente car c'est une autre génération…

Enfin, j'espère que vous avez apprécié cette fiction jusqu'au bout et que vous en apprécierez la suite !

J'écris aussi une autre version de cette fiction, avec un peu plus d'action, etc. J'ai juste très peu de temps en ce moment pour écrire, mais j'ai encore 3 fictions en cours d'écriture…

Cordialement,

Helianay.


End file.
